A Q Moment Involving The Wizarding World
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Q sets in motion events that draw togeather 20th century earth wizards and a distant ancient wizarding galaxy. past , present and future collide as Q involves Voyager as well. AU. Some scenes after the 40th chapter may have intense images as the story goes on. Mostly against DE's And Moldy Voldie thanks to the Q.
1. in the beginnng

Chapter 1- In the Beginning

The Elders of the Q Continuum who were a race of immortal godlike beings had the tendency to ignore the affairs of non-Q beings as they themselves lived in an extra dimensional plane of existence far from normal space. Once in awhile a few of them would travel away from their own plane of existence as they had an unique interest in the development and progress of humanity even though they themselves had no need to grow and evolve as they could simply assume any form they wished to along with their omnipotent abilities to manipulate events anywhere and anytime—past present or future.

There was one particular "Q' who had shown an affinity for getting 'involved' with human events in various times and throughout space that had drawn the Elders attention to his antics. His interest in studying inferior beings finally got him assigned to a very long stretch of time as one of the Dark Reapers for the members of a somewhat uninteresting (to many of his kind) group known as earthlings on a planet that resided in the Alpha quadrant.

During that time he became even more fascinated by these lesser beings He became specially interested in those mortal beings who had learned how to develop their inner magical powers as they struggled and sometimes stumbled through their often convoluted lives before dying.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Grumbling to himself about how late his replacement was for the next shift 'Q' who was becoming somewhat impatient waiting while posing as Death, gazed moodily at the three men who were obviously related were attempting to cross the treacherous river. Expecting to end his turn with a 'triple play' as muggles would say Q wondered if they would be fool enough to try and traverse the dangerous waters, either by wading or swimming. He pondered the situation when the three mortal beings calmly waved their wands to magically procure a bridge to cross the raging river water and proceeded to cross without worry.

Feeling a touch out of sorts as it had been a long thousand years, even for him, and giving in to his natural indignant mischief Q decided to don his invisibility cloak which hid his features and appeared on the bridge at the halfway point. Sensing an opportunity to play a prank and prove his mastery over that small inconvenience known as Death he decided to offer the three a 'prize' each for having been clever enough to evade him.

The three men were startled to say the least as suddenly a skeletal figure carrying a large scythe and clothed in a black cloak with a hood appeared suddenly before them. Stopping suddenly they drew out their wands and held them pointing towards the strange being.

"And who ye be blocking our way." asked the first and oldest wizard suspiciously as his eyes narrowed .

"I be known to you as Thanatos, Angel of Death the Grim Reaper or if you prefer simply Death." said the being in a very hollow spechtural voice as he slowly raised his skeletal finger "I have come among you three brothers to sever the last ties between your souls and body."

The three brothers were shocked to say the least as they were fearful yet also courageous at the same time.

"But." 'Q' who just wanted to finish his tenure as Death continued on blithely ignoring the shocked expressions. "I think I will instead reward you three for your cleverness in preventing me from gathering your souls... this time. What wish would you each like me to grant you?" His empty eye sockets gleamed with an unearthly fire as he waited for the three to answer.

Thinking that this was a rather strange situation but willing to go along with the flow the three brothers decided to humour the strange being and each would make a request for something unusual that they desired according to their own personalities.

The First Brother Antioch Peverell being a combative man who was very boastful and desired power over others asked for a very powerful wand that would always win duels for its Owner. He craved the power to defeat hisone long time enemy.

Death crossed over to where an Elder tree stood and fashioned a wand from one of its branches. He returned and handed it over to the oldest brother whose eyes glittered with an emotion that made Death smirk to himself, for there would be plenty of soul gathering connected to this wand.

Turning to the second brother Cadmus Peverell he found that he too was arrogant as he wanted a form of power but different from his elder brother as he wished for a way to bring back someone special to him who was already in Deaths possession. Gritting back a comment Death looked down at the rocks and stones and picked up a smooth black stone and gave it to the second brother, telling him that it would have the power to bring back the dead. All he had to do was turn the stone three times in his hand while thinking of the dead person he wished to bring back. Of course he didn't say how far back. Naturally the second brother was pleased with his gift .

Lastly he asked the youngest brother Ignotus Peverell what he would like to have and found that the boy had done some fast thinking as he didn't desire power but to live his life with a purpose and to accomplish all that he wished he wanted to live for a very long time so he requested something that would enable him to leave this place without the fear of Death following him.

Q sighed slightly but he had given his word to grant them each a wish so he then reluctantly handed over his precious clock of invisibility to the young man while he explained that it provided everlasting protection to its wearer and did not fade with age as most Invisibility Cloaks often do. and then stood aside to allow the three brothers to continue on their way to their destinations. Watching them disappear from his sight he had this feeling he should try to keep track of the three and see what misadventures would ensue.

Shortly afterwards when his replacement arrived 'Q' explained why he wasn't in possession of his cloak and then filled him in about the three Hallows he had created for the three brothers and afterwards he was on his way to one of the far distant Galaxies known only to very few as it was hidden from view.

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

Ihope you enjoyed this chapter. I admit my knowledge of the star trek universe is sketchy at best even though i enjoy watching star trek, The Next Generation and Voyager . This story is obvious alternate universe as I attempt to combine both Harry Potter and Voyager/Next Generation.

I had difficulty uploading as unfortunately I m using the tiny notebook which hates me as my desktop has gone on strike and refuses to turn on.


	2. The Far Off Wizarding Galaxy

**In the far off Wizarding Galaxy**

The air was laden with what seemed to be glowing particles of moisture hovering over the elderly planet which was one of several in the vast Magical universe that was in existence many eons before the other planetary systems—one of those being the baby galaxy called the milky way.

It is a known fact that Dead cities are rebuilt by the survivors of any calamity be it of natural tragedy or war, but over the centuries, many adjustments had to be made by the decendants who were struggling to survive the disastrous elements that swept across the vast lifeless plains and crumbling mountains. What was once a thriving eco-system was no longer viable as the volcanic explosions, successive quakes, burning torrential rains, floods, and scorching rays of the dying sun blasted through the weakened ozone layer to the planet's surface. The former green lush forests that had been teeming with life where gone... barely a few twisted blackened fossilized hulks remained of what was once proud and lush trees were standing forlornly scattered about the barren landscape. The once fertile plains and thick green forests teaming with life were now only a memory in those stories that were told to the children of the past civilizations that once lived above ground and flourished on what had been a beautiful thriving magical planet.

Now the reality was an extremely ancient planet with scorching temperatures during the day and withering cold of night that could not be endured on the surface because of the sun that had warmed their new planet for many eons beyond count was finally dying and over many centuries there had been many terrible volcanic eruptions, floods, quakes and other disasters that had taken a dreadful toll.

The inhabitants that miraculously managed to survive despite the odds resided deep underground on this magical planet within a hidden universe which was simply known as Venificus Magus(Ancient Magic)- hundreds upon hundreds of light years from that of the milky way were a busy lot as they went about their daily business. The tunnels and caverns were lit magically with sconce's that held never ending fires that did not need oxygen to keep burning. The elders were in a terrible quandary as they pondered the terrible facts that were progressively becoming more noticeable to them. Their way of life was doomed... unless help came from somewhere and soon they would no longer exist.

It may seem harsh to those who believe that children should be protected from as much of the harshness of life as possible, but the elders of this once proud universe not only told stories to young children of the far distant ancient times when there were many magical creatures along with wizards and witches living above ground, but cautionary and sometimes terrifying tales from the ancient ones about the utter lack of respect shown by those dark wizards and witches who had strove to destroy the delicate eco-system by foul practices that cast a negativity over everything they came in contact with.

There were uplifting and encouraging stories of courageous folk who had cherished the lands and seas along with respect for fellow creatures who lived along beside them who managed to preserve a substantial portion of that ancient system as they battled the encroaching darkness.

There were also Legends of travelers from a distant Magical system that was ancient when this now ancient and dying system home world of theirs was just a baby many, many, uncountable eons ago told once again. It was said that there were majestic beings even more magical and powerful than anybody ever imagined called the Q who had aided the survivors of that first distant terrible disaster and relocated them to the safety of this– at that time, newborn system that would suit their needs as some of the other surviving beings from the original Magical system were also taken to other distant and very different worlds.

To support that story the ancient ones had legends about other magical realms beyond the distant stars and how one day a flying ship from a distant world would come from a very distant planetary system called the milky way where it was said that some of the surviving ancestors had been transported to where they could explore and live in relative peace many Eons ago when the original ancient Magical system had shown signs that it was slowly but indisputably becoming unstable.

Numerous seers had also spoken of travellers from a distant realm who would come to their rescue, one of them being a sarcastic, hook nosed wizard with a strange dark mark on his forearm shaped like a snake coming out of a skull who would come on a flying ship along with another ancient legendary figure who would go by the name of Merlinuus or Merlin, and together they would negotiate with magical beings known as the Cardilians and Basaliskans who according to ancient texts lived nearly a hundred light years away.

Many desperate and yet courageous beings that counted their survival on a day by day basis hoped that the time had finally come where their lives and way of life would be saved once again.

SSDMSSDMSSDMSS

A tiny House Elf, wrapped in a special heat and cold repelling cloak crept silently up the old decaying stairway he had found during his explorations to peek over the edge of the opening to the darkened outside word where there harboured no life whatsoever for many generations of his kind. His large bulbous eyes widened as he peered upwards toward the distant flickering lights in the inky blackness that at the moment surrounded the dying planet. He was considered an odd elf by others of his kind as he wasn't like them but somebody who wanted to know and see more out of life. Ever since he was timy HE wanted to go walk through the stars and explore much to the dismay of his kin. Hence his name which was bestowed on him by his master when he was just an Elfling.

"Starfoot... Starfoot. Don't be too long up there!" the creaky firm voice of his dearly loved yet ancient master, The GrandWizard Vincere called out worriedly from below.

He knew the little Elf well enough to know it would find a way to climb to the surface of the planet where the ancestors of those far off survivors of the cataclysmic destruction once lived. He loved this little scamp of an elf dearly as he, himself knew how much alike they were. Both were adventurous and loved to imagine being able to fly to distant stars. His feverent wish was that his darling granddaughter Maraga would have the chance to grow up and have a husband and family of her own to cherish till she was an extreme old age like he was.

Sighing and casting one last glance upwards the tiny house-elf made a heartfelt wish to somehow find a way to bring the ancient stories of survival to reality and save his precious family, which unbeknownst to him was overheard by an Omnipotent being who was known simply as Q who had just arrived after checking in with the Q Continuum beforehand Where the Elders had ordered him to rectify the ongoing problem in the hidden magical world on earth that was caused by his bargain with those three brothers so many years ago.

During the meeting they had also expressed an interest in once again saving the remnants of this ancient group of wizarding beings before they were totally eradicated by the impending supernova. This mission had been assigned to the mischievious one as this Q was known because he had the most knowledge and experience with earthlings and the like to co-ordinate the efforts for saving the ancient wizarding beings once again.

"So this little House Elf wishes to be able to travel the stars and find a way to save his family and Kin. hmmmmm." Q pondered for a moment and with a quirky grin he decided to look into the matter—but first he had to decide as to who to get involved and where he was going to find those persons. He had an idea as to where he should start and with a last look at the little elf disappearing down the stairway he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

ssdmssdmssdmss

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Q certainly has his work cut out for him... Or should I say the mortals he chooses does.

the Venificus Magus(Ancient Magic) Universe and the Cardilians and Basaliskans who are beings that inhabit my mind that insisted on being in this story which also keeps haunting me. they are not technically part of either Star trek or Harry Potter universe. I hope I will be forgiven by my faithful readers.


	3. Q plus Voyager Equals

**Chapter 3- Q plus Voyager Equals...**

"And why did you specifically choose me and my ship? Why not Starfleets flagship, the Enterprise under Captain Jean-Luc Picard's command?" Captain Janeway asked in a very crisp manner.

"Why indeed. " Q responded in a honeyed voice, "you are known as a tough captain who is not afraid to take chances, while your intelligence, thoughtfulness, dedication and diplomacy have earned respect and recognition as one of the best Captains in Starfleet" Q explained. As for Picard and his fine ship I may need their services later on.".

" You don't need to spread the honey so thick Q, I prefer butter on my bread." Janeway snapped back. "What you ask of us is most unusual.. but then you have the ability to stop death, create life, travel through time, and create entire worlds without effort. I ask again why do you need us?"

" I could use my power... but the Q Continuum has decided differently." Q looked slightly peeved for a second then shrugged. "Anyway a small part of what I ask concerns you dear Kathryn Janeway." Q continued cryptically. "I believe that your father was a Starfleet Admiral who died under the polar ice cap on Tau Ceti Prime in the mid 2350s."

"Yes, he did, I don't have to explain how his death affected me as I suspect you know quite well how much it did." Captain Janeways eye's narrowed as she pondered Q's reply with a healthy dose of skepticism,

"You also would like to know more about your distant paternal ancestors.. Am I not correct?" Q asked in a off-handed manner.

"My. Family?" Besides being exasperated by Q's evasiveness, Captain Janeway was really confused now. "Of course I like to know more about my family genealogy."

" Good, then it is settled." Q grinned Mischievously, "Your desire to know more about your interesting family is just a delightful aside to what has to be accomplished."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Q, Captain Kathryn Janeway, Commander Chakotay, Chief of security Tuvok, Seven-of-Nine who was a cybernetic being (borg), the Talaxian Nelix, and last but not least the Holographic Medical Doctor, were gathered together in the Captains ready room to discuss this strange request of his.

"I am to believe that if we agree to your suggestion I am to take my crew back in time... deliberately ignoring the Temporal Prime Directive that is intended to prevent a time traveller from interfering in the natural development of a timeline" Captain Katherine Janeway was flabbergasted. "though the TPD won't be formally created and time traveling strictly enforced till the 29th century... " She shook her head as she thought of the times voyager had gone back in time which resulted in their contact with the timeship Relativity.

"It is a paradox of sorts when looked at logically. After all, technically the creators of the TPD are interfering with the natural line of events when they come to their past." Said Tuvok as a slight furrow creased his forehead. "Our future."

"I have my reasons for choosing Voyager to go back in time to 20th century earth... I need the assistance of a certain, very snarky Slytherin Wizard from Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft to be precise. His temperament would be especially perfect for becoming the Ambassador needed to interact with the Basaliskans." Answered Q calmly. "I know none of you know of whom I talk of as they are all wizarding folk who have had no reason to come across your path."

"And according to your orders from the continuum you can't use your powers to remedy the situation yourself." stated Seven-of-Nine , frowning slightly as she looked sharply at the oddly complacent face of Q who smirked as he nodded.

"But still..." Tuvok persisted as he really didn't like the idea of tampering with the timeline and then possibly finding themselves lost in another.

Q acknowledged Tuvok's fears as he knew what was bothering the Vulcan,, "I will make sure you won't get lost in another timeline."

"I can't quite believe ... " Chakotay shook his head as he stood nearby listening to the conversation. "a whole solar system filled with magical beings. All those mythical creatures of legend. It is almost unreal."

"Almost unreal? You can't quite believe?" Captain Jameway asked her first officer. " Many generations of earthlings grew up with knowledge of magic and even though they came to refer to it as mythology—I am sure that there are still firm believers in the existence of magic."

"Captain.. I remember being told that it was a starfleet tradition to explore strange new worlds; seek out new life and new civilizations?" Nelix said thoughtfully.

Captain Janeway looked up at the plaque on the wall on which was the motto, "To boldly go where no man has gone before. She thought for a moment then answered Nelix with a question of her own which she directed at everyone. " Well then do we agree to go on this unusual adventure?" Let go of logic and take a leap of faith?"

A strangely wistful sad look came across Nelix's face as he thought of what happened when the Haakonians unleashed the metreon cascade on his home world Rinax, Resulting in his entire family being killed along with the other 300,000 inhabitants.. "to help save an entire civilization from annihilation is a worthy goal."

"Logic doesn't seem to come into play too often where the Q is concerned." Tuvok interjected drily into the conversation. "

Q smirked with amusement and nodded as he continued to watch and listen to Captain Janeway and the other member of Voyagers crew who were still debating the pro's and cons. When they seemed to come to an agreement he said, "I think that I will now add one other being from the Fifteenth Century into the equation."

"We are going back then also?" asked Nelix anxiously. "Two trips backwards, so close together..."

"No need to take Voyager back there. I am Q after all. Do not worry, The one I am retrieving from the fifteenth century won't be missed. In fact I am sure he will be happier coming here than ending up as tree fodder." Q then snapped his fingers and the air around everyone shimmered strangely and then a mist formed and took human shape.

Q bowed and with an arrogant flair he said, "May I introduce Merlin the greatest Earth wizard of his age."

Snapemalfoyvoyagermerlin

A few centuries before the strange prophecy would be fulfilled, in the far distant galaxy, on the blue marble known as Earth a great powerful Wizard known as Merlin was cursing silently to himself as the certain realization that Vivian, the Lady in the Lake was using the magical knowledge he had taught her against him.. Her unearthly laughter rang in his ears as the spell she had cast enveloped him and drew him into the confines of the Oak tree.

The expected feeling of confinement was not felt as he found himself not within the confines of the mighty Oak tree but instead he was in a strange looking room filled with strangely dressed people staring at him with a combination of amazement and expectation.

Qua sum EGO? He asked looking cautiously around at the strange environment he found himself in. "Quisnam es vos?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I hope this chapter is entertaining. I still have to come up with a few names that would suit Basaliskan and cultures. Suggestions will be considered helpful.

Latin translation to English

quisnam es vos? - Who are you?

qua sum EGO? - Where am I?


	4. Mayhem and confusion is all part of a da

**Chapter 4- Mayhem and confusion is all part of a days work**

Captain Janeway was particular about following Starfleet Rules and Regulations as she believed that it was necessary to have something stable to rely on , especially considering they were often flying within deep space where allegiances were constantly shifting.

As it stood at this moment General Order 1 which stated that "No starship may interfere with the normal development of any alien life or society." was definitely in jeopardy of being torn asunder. Along with Regulation 157, Section 3 (Paragraph 18): Starfleet officers shall take all necessary precautions to minimize any participation in historical events. Not to mention a few other minor rules like dealing with outlaws and getting involved in the politics of other cultures, those were forbidden by Starfleet regulations as was Encroaching on the territory of an alien species.

Of course in this particular situation with the Q requesting their help... Something told Captain Janeway that those rules and regulations were going to be difficult to enforce. Sighing to herself she prepared to welcome this unusual guest from the fifteenth century no less.

As for Merlin, he was just plain flabbergasted as turbulent thoughts scrambled through his brain frantically questioning where he was and what was transpiring. The language he was hearing seemed very strange yet similar to what he was used to- all at the same time.

There was one person, he noted that seemed even more other-worldly than the others standing before him. It may not of been obvious to anyone else but he sensed this being was as magical as he was if not more powerful then himself. He concentrated his questioning focus upon him at first before turning to acknowledge the presence of the others.

Q realizing that if they were to get anywhere soon he had to equalize the situation so with his own brand of magic he was able to help Merlin understand and speak any of the languages he was and would be hearing in the future. His own being a mixture of old Latin and archaic 15th century English.

to Merlin's utter amazement one of the strangely dressed yet obviously authoritative females approached him with utmost respect and introduced herself as Captain Janeway and welcomed him on board the starship Voyager.

After hearing her speak and being who he was, even though he did not know what she meant by 'the starship Voyager', Merlin bowed respectfully back and said "Thank you for your kindness in saving this poor old wizard from becoming entrapped within the mighty Oak tree."

Peeves,Merlin, Hogwarts,Snape, Jameway, Voyager

Peeves was going about Hogwarts driving everyone crazy with any number of his mischievous routines. Nothing unusual about that considering he had been doing so for centuries. His penchant for Mischief and Chaos was legendary. He was a poltergeist who has been in existence for as long back as anyone including all the resident Ghosts could remember. He looked like a little man in a bell shaped hat and very outlandish brightly coloured clothes that would almost parallel the Headmasters rather strange taste in clothes.

Peeves was not very subtle when he swooped around the castle corridors causing his favourite kind of mayhem, so most people or ghosts knew when he was around to cause mayhem and could manage to avoid his attacks. If he got too out of hand the Bloody Baron was called in.

Today, to his infinite delight, he found a large group of students coming up from the dungeon stairs into the corridor that led to the entrance hall and made a loud rude sound he watched gleefully as most of the students scrambled away from the bucketful of slime and disgusting stinky objects that he had managed to acquire from somewhere to drop upon the heads of his unsuspecting victims.

One of the youngsters he managed to strike with some of the slime was furious and instinctively raised his wand when, before he could utter a word the poltergeist suddenly vanished in a beam of coloured light.

Loud gasps of shock from bystanders who were pressed up against the walls away from the action echoed as the pale white blond haired boy stood with his wand in hand staring at the spot where the small man had been while greenish slime slowly dripped off him onto the floor.

msmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsms

A very loud raucous disturbance in the corridor just off the the Entrance hall, heading towards the Great Hall came to the attention of Severus Snape-the most feared professor of all time according to many students who had the misfortune of being disciplined by him. He needn't hazard a guess as to what was happening because it was extremely clear to him that the main cause was Harry Potter, the blasted boy—who-lived and his somewhat equally pain-in-the-behind Godson, Draco Malfoy, who were arguing furiously about something or other.

" _I did not!"_

"_You DID!"_

"_I wouldn't stoop that low!"_

"_Ha! You're a Slimy Snake. Of course it wouldn't seem that low to you." _

" _Take that comment back Potter!"_

"_NO! I won't! "_

"_It wasn't me! I have no idea what happened or where that light came from ."_

"_That's funny coming from you when you were standing right there when Peeves vanished!" _

"_So what... Peeves is a poltergeist,' snarled Draco Malfoy heatedly, "He can pop in and out of existence."_

"_Not with a beam of light-the way he just did!" yelled Harry as his face flushed in anger at Malfoys obstinacy."You had your wand up to hex him. That was obvious..." _

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy!" The authoritative voice was cold and dangerous. The crowd surrounding the two combatants had gone silent and shifted away as the tall imposing black robed figure strode into their midst and towered imposingly with arms crossed over the two argumentative boys.

"And just what great earth shattering problem are you two imbecilic '_children' _quarrelling over now? He snarled as he glowered down at the pair who had stepped away from each other quickly when they heard the silky soft deadly voice of the infuriated Professor.

Harry glowered at Draco and then said hotly "I don't know what hex Malfoy used but it looked like it caused the air around Peeves to glow funny and then he vanished.

"I said it wasn't me who caused him to disappear!" Draco protested loudly! " Peeves was here and then he was gone like he often does!"

Suddenly a bright beam of light appeared then vanished just as quickly and Peeves was back looking somewhat oddly pleased with himself as he floated above the assembled students and recited proudly as he quickly pinned two objects onto the robes of Draco Malfoy and Snape.

_A special sort of duty shall befall to the snakeys_

_T'will be little Malfoys destiny and that of Snapey_

_To leave our little home and fly among the stars._

_An ancient world and its future to be their cause. _

Then strangely, Peeves stiffened and then raised his hand to his forehead and gave them a formal salute then just as quickly popped away.

Startled and confused by the Poltergeists strange actions Draco involuntarily stumbled backwards against an equally confused Professor Snape when another beam of light swept over them both and they promptly disappeared from sight.

Fawkes the magnificent Phoenix was dozing peacefully on his perch while Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was busy answering some of the many missives he received daily from the inept Minister-of-Magic Cornelus Fudge when suddenly he looked up towards a number of spindly tables upon which were set delicate looking silver instruments that normally whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke sat. The instruments started to make terrible noises as they whirled about furiously and generally acted up in various unusual ways. Unconsciously he raised his right hand which was shrivelled and black and stroked his long white beard thoughtfully.

"Headmaster- Headmaster... " the terrified and frantic voice of Minerva McGonagall rang out as she uncharacteristically raced up the stairs leading up to the Headmasters office. She arrived at the top of the staircase shaking with the effort she had taken to get there. She flung the door open and cast her eyes around at the portraits and the startled wizard who looked at her pale bloodless face with shock. "Albus...it's... its..."

"Minerva, please compose yourself."Albus told her as he stood up and guided his deputy headmistress to an empty soft chair and bade her to sit herself down. Automatically he offered her a Lemon sherbet which she refused by shaking her head and with a deep breath she told him. "Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy have completely vanished from the castle."

"Vanished? Nonsense. There is no way that they could have unless they went beyond the gates." answered Albus calmly as he offered her some of his none ending supply of sherbet lemons.

"They were nowhere near the gates Albus,They were still in the castle. In fact according to witnesses ... It was almost as if they apparated away but then mentioned there was also a strange light that surrounded them and then they were gone."

Albus looked at her with incredulity as it was well known that there were anti apparation wards set about the castle and its grounds. Only house elves to anybodys knowledge could disappear and appear at will within those wards. "That's impossible... They have to be around here somewhere."

"No they are not! "Minerva told him firmly as she caught her second breath and glared at the Headmaster with a ferocity that Snape himself would have been proud of. " According to Harry Potter- he and Malfoy were arguing when Professor Snape came up and then Peeves appeared in a beam of light and pinned something upon the cloaks of Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape while reciting something about special duties, destinies, stars and ancient worlds."

"Ït-is-impossible!."Albus said to himself as he stared at his withered hand. He couldn't allow himself to believe this fantastic story.." Before we do anything I want you to go ask the Baron to find Peeves and bring him here to my office."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I hope everyone who has read my story so far is enjoying it. thanks for the encouraging reviews so far. I really don't know what all will occur during this adventure as my muse seems to be rather secretive.:)

I haven't been recieving anything from this site in my E-mail for over 3 weeks so I have to check in here to know if anyone has uploaded a chapter of their wonderful stories or reviewed one of my stories. Anybody else affected the same way?


	5. So the Events Unfold

**Chapter 5-So the Events Unfold**

Captain Janeway knew that her concerns was mirrored by Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise when it came to Q who seemed to consider Voyager and her crew as little more than chess pieces upon an immense chessboard. She wondered briefly in passing what Picard would say if he had been commandeered by Q for this rather unusual undertaking—to say the least.

"Now really Q you should think of a way to give this... Severus Snape fellow some warning before taking him from wherever he will be." protested Captain Janeway. She looked over at Merlin who had been watching the stars go by as Voyager hummed smoothly through space. " It is one thing to save Merlin from entrapment in the oak tree but..."

Q smirked. "Oh yes, good idea... I'm sure I know of someway to give him some notice. I have an ancient friend who lives at Hogwarts who would be pleased to help!"

"Is this friend of yours a Q like you?" Neelix asked cautiously as admittedly , he was a very curious chap who would prefer to know something about everything he came in contact with since boarding Voyager himself along with his Ocampan girlfriend, Kes so long ago.

"Noooo...Not exactly but I'm sure he will help if I ask him to." answered Q ambiguously as everyone left the Ready room after their most amazing and interesting meeting.

"We had better run some tests on our shields before Q returns us to..." Captain Janeway paused a moment, "20th century Earth... I do not wish to take any chances of voyager being detected upon arrival by their primitive radar."

"No need to worry Captain." Q assured her. " I plan to send Voyager to an area of space above earth that is undetectable to their... radar as you call it."

Captain Janeway's eyebrows rose questioningly, "An area of space...?"

Q smirked mischievously, "You should know by now that the power of Q is all encompassing and I can make it so. I have decided that a few past present and future wizarding events are to be re-organized."

"I am not going to ask how you will do it." Captain Janeway answered with a sigh as she felt a small migraine forming and instinctively reached up and rubbed her temple. "It has already developed into a very strange situation.

"Sure enough, But as you know and often say "that is part of being on a starfleet starship!" Q answered with a wink of his eye.

Once gathered together in the Transporter room Q announced that they would be hovering over the hidden world of magic and that no one from the everyday world would be able to detect them easily.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly a misty figure appeared that solidified into a very strange little man who floated just a little ways from where Q stood.

"Peeves my old friend. I would like your assistance..."

Hogwarts, Voyager, Wizard, Muggle,Hogwarts, Voyager, Wizard, Muggle

Life in the hidden universe Venificus Magus was fraught with danger if one didn't watch where they were gong as the tiny elf knew from experience. His family already considered him a slightly demented oddball for the simple reason that he loved to sneak away from the safety of their underground homes and peak out at the stars that burned brightly above their desolated planet. His desire to fly among them was considered beyond the pale at best.

Starfoot loved his wizard family though, as Grandfather Vincere knew and accepted him fully as a fellow star gazer and companion even though Starfoot was not what everyone termed as a 'Proper' House Elf.

"Come my small one." Vincere said softly as his dear granddaughter Maraga unobtrusively kept beside him. She was very fearful at times due to the fact that when she was younger she witnessed her parents deaths from one of the catastrophic events that defined their planet now. " You both may come with me so long as you behave yourselves and don't make any noise while the meeting is in session."

"Oh Grandfather, you know I would not do anything against your wishes." responded Maraga—whose eyes glowed with anticipation as she loved to be where ever her grandfather was. Starfoot was thrilled to just be included as it showed that his Master thoroughly trusted him irregardless of the fact he was a House Elf.

Both of them then walked quietly with Vincere with pride and respect for he was a highly respected and valued member of the wizengamot for their planet and was involved with many schemes to keep their society safe and protected. His many talents involved being a powerful Seer who, over the course of his very long life had also learned how to be a highly competent Legilimens along with Occlumency.

They followed a long winding tunnel that had sconces spaced evenly with brightly flickering candles that were magicked to stay lit permanently along the worn rock lined walls. Soon they entered a large cavern filled with rows of benches and tables where a large group of wizards and witches had gathered together with representatives of what remained of the Goblins and centaurs. Some Phoenix's, miniature home warming dragons and other mystic creatures were quietly going about their own business within the maze of tunnels and caverns deep underneath the crust of the dead planet. A quiet soothing bubbling from a very large and deep pool deeper within the cavern could be heard. It contained a few members remaining of the once extensive mermaid population and other water creatures that had managed to survive when they migrated to the underground springs and pools that remained after the terrifying and dramatic climatic changes occurred above ground!

During the meeting with the Minister of Magic and his fellow magistrates Vincere told them "I have seen a vision that may impact our lives greatly." He told them with a strong conviction that made Starfoots heart leap with anticipation and little Maraga look up at him with hope as an explosion of questions erupted from the assembly of the Wizengamot.

The Minister of Magic David Audentia rose his hand to quiet the rest of the magistrates were starting to whisper and talk among themselves. "Speak good friend...for your words of prophecy have always proven true."

"I felt myself standing inside a strangely shaped vessel which had windows through which I saw flickering stars. It was strange as I could sense it was flying at speeds beyond that which it was accustomed to while heading purposely for our planet "

"And just how do you know they were coming here?" The Minister questioned as his eyes narrowed slightly and his forehead furrowed in thought.

"There were beings upon the ship that were studying star charts intently and talking among themselves about the magical Universe and how to go about saving as many of the inhabitants they could. My heart lept with wonder and hope that what I was viewing was true. My attention was then drawn to several of the beings... One, a young lad with white blond hair and slvery eyes, dressed in what looked to be black school robes was standing near a tall dark haired male who was also dressed in black robes-A long ebony black wand in hand... A wizard whose forearm was marked with some sort of design."

A quick simultaneous intake of breath echoed within the chamber as everyone eagerly leaned forward in anticipation.

Vincere paused and then stood even taller as he confirmed what he had seen, "Yes I did see something upon his arm that gave me proof that they were heading for our planet..." He looked down at the little elf who was struggling to keep from wiggling in his excitement. And a slight smile formed on his serious face then vanished as he continued. "As I gazed closer I realized that the mark was shaped like a snake coming out of a skull...just like the prophecy. He was being chided gently for something or other by a very elderly white haired male whose voice fairly exuded a power beyond question."

He finished and then bowed respectfully to his fellow magistrates and then the momentary silence was shattered as discussions erupted among his fellow underground dwellers in the candle lit chambers. There were a few gathered there who remained silent though, who watched him with deep concern etched along their faces.

Hogwarts, Voyager, Wizard, Muggle,Hogwarts, Voyager, Wizard, Muggle

"Professor Severus Snape and young Master Draco Malfoy, Welcome aboard Voyager." the benign friendly words of greeting was the first indication to both Snape and Malfoy that they were not still at Hogwarts nor were either of them dreaming the the situation nor the strange people before them.

The shock of being transported to a strange environment caused Severus to automatically go into defensive mode. He promptly threw up a Protego that encompassed both Draco and himself. "Stay behind me Draco." he ordered as he caught and pushed the boy back. _"Wherever we are... Return us at Once."_ He hissed in a most dangerous threatening tone that sent chills up the backs of each person who heard him.

"Now now young man .. A bit more diplomacy would get you answers to the questions you have." Merlin chided him with an authority and power that commanded respect and obedience.

Severus blinked in shock as he suddenly realized that here standing in front of him was the very image of the Wizard that was revered by every magical being on earth. It was as if he had stepped out of one of the paintings of Merlin that hung in the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts.

But true to Severus' Slytherin nature he wasn't willing to be swayed by appearances alone. "You appear to be Merlin the Magnificent but appearances are often deceiving." Still holding his wand out in battle mode.

Merlin chuckled "Yes they could be but not this time." For I too was brought here from my time period by a most impressive immortal being who is known as the Q." He indicated the momentarily silent smirking Q wo was standing nearby. "And I must add it was most fortunate as I did not relish becoming a prisoner for all eternity inside that Oak tree."

Not wanting to be lefts out of the loop..so to speak, Draco peaked around the tall Professor cautiously and his eyes widened with amazement at what he saw as he listened. The obviously Muggle type gadgets and weird looking people in unusual garb. "Professor Snape ... are these... these people Muggles?" he blurted the question immediately and then clapped his hand over his mouth instantly as he realized he had talked out of turn.

"Muggle?" Tuvok questioned having heard in passing the expression before and was naturally curious though he wouldn't admit to that particular trait. He just wanted to understand what it meant.

"You are a Muggle according to these beings of magic." explained Q " A person without magic."

"Oh... right!" nodded the normally unflappable Vulcun whose brow was furrowed in thought. He was going to mention that Vulcans had their own form of magic as did many cultures and beings from different planets and universes. But before he could continue...

"That would depend upon ones definition of magic Sir Q." Neelix interjected boldly. "I know that by the most popular Definition that magic consists of the practice of using charms, spells or rituals involving the supernatural but even in space magic can embrace even what you call muggles as it is sometimes mysterious and baffling when we confront the unknown." He looked almost as mischievous as Q when he continued. "for example Seven- Of-Nine who is Borg."

Before Seven could comment Captain Janeway gently placed her hand upon Neelix's shoulder. "Okay Neelix, no need to continue the explanation at the moment. We have to make our new guests feel welcome and make them comfortable."

Hogwarts, Voyager, Wizard, Muggle,Hogwarts, Voyager, Wizard, Muggle

The remaining Heads of House were gathered in the Headmasters Office after trying their best to get Peeves to co-operate and to discuss what to do about the disappearance of Professor Snape and young Draco Malfoy. After all once Lucius Malfoy found out about his only heirs disappearance...there would be unholy hell to pay if they could not come up with some reasonable answers.

The tiny Ravenclaw Head Fillius Flitwick spoke with a hint of trepidation, "Headmaster, Admittedly there are some very strange happenings going on and when we found Peeves he wouldn't elaborate upon what happened but just kept repeating that phrase over and over...

_A special sort of duty shall befall to the snakeys_

_T'will be little Malfoys destiny and that of Snapey_

_To leave our little home and fly among the stars._

_An ancient world and its future to be their cause. _

Before the Headmaster could comment the sorting Hat suddenly started to shake with great agitation as its brim opened and said.

"_If I had tearducts I would cry a river_

_For the past present and future shiver_

_while upon their shoulders our dual fates rest_

_Their strengths and futures will be put to the test"_

"Hat?" exclaimed the Headmaster as he spun around to look at the desreputable looking elderly hat sitting on tshe shelf. "What do you know of what has happened to Profesor Snape and Draco Malfoy?"

"I cannot say much more as the future is still fluid and even our own hopes and despair depends upon the actions of many who will assist the Great One." answered the hat vaguely."

"The Great One?" Minerva McGonnagal asked as her brow furrowed and she looked very stern as she said, "Really Hat you needn't be so mysterious. If you know what is going on please tell us."

"Late last night I was visited by the immortal creator of the stone, wand and cloak who is on a mission to save both the inhabitants of the ancient universe of magic and ours." the Hat further explained to them and then refused to say anything more about the subject.

The Hats announcement caught everyone in the office by surprise.. except of course the Paintings of the former Headmasters who knew as to what the hat referred to but they had been sworn not to prematurely speak of what he had discussed with the hat and Peeves by the most powerful immortal being who had descended upon them.

Albus' eyebrows shot up in a combination of amazement and bewilderment as he had an idea as to what the Hat was referring to.. the story of the Three Brothers of which he himself had studied diligently for many long years and subsequently sought the three highly powerful magical artifacts coveted by generations of wizards. the youngest brother being the distant ancestor of Harry Potter as proven by his possession of the cloak that had been handed down throughout many generations of his family. Albus never thought it necessary to enlighten Harry about that fact yet. He had further proof of the validity of the stories basis in fact with his own posses-ion of the Elder wand and now the Resurrection stone. But, and he shuddered slightly, Death visiting Hogwarts...? A chill of anticipation and if he would admit it to himself...fear!

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to upload. Your input is greatly appreciated. I am trying to blend both woralds smoothly with a bit of my own inventiveness...( the ancient Wizarding Universe and its occupants.)


	6. Explanations and A Howler

**Chapter 6- Explanations and A Howler**

Captain Janeway looked around the mixed group of starfleet personal and magical beings who were presently siting around the conference table in the briefing room. "Starfleet has what is known as the Prime Directive in which No starship may interfere with the normal development of any alien life or society." She explained to the three magical beings who were still somewhat a bit confused as to what was transpiring and how it would affect them. "At this time it will be suspended as the Q has requested us to assist him in saving the lives of a very ancient magical people whose universe is nearing its end."

"We will make first Contact within a few hours and even though according to Starfleet Regulation 157, Section 3...paragraph 18: Starfleet officers shall take all necessary precautions to minimize any participation in historical events...that regulation will be ignored as we assist the Q..and the inhabitants of the magical world in both the system of Venificus Magus and 20th century Earth." Tuvok, the ever vigilant security officer reminded everyone. "I just hope that by assisting Q we won't cause a temporal problem with our time line." he added as he glanced at Q who shook his head.

"I'm sure that Q knows better than any of us what could happen and will do his utmost to prevent unforseen problems before they interfere with the timeline." The Captain assured her security officer while looking severly at Q who shrugged and nodded. "As it is we need both of you .." the Captain then looked over at the two adult wizards. "Merlin" He acknowledged her with a smile as Severus looked as if he wished he could just find himself waking up back into his quarters at Hogwarts, "and Severus to help with the negotiations with magical beings known as the Cardilians and Basaliskans." Captain Janeway sighed as she looked at Tuvok, her faithful security officer. "And yes I know there are rules regarding getting involved in the politics of other cultures...Encroaching on the territory of an alien species "

"Also suspended for this particular mission." continued Tuvok resignedly." Are we going to ignore all the rules and regulations for your mission Q?"

"Well not all of them.. just as many as we need to." the Q answered as he twiddled with the wand he had removed from who he considered a somewhat impetuous and dangerous individual whom he needed to convince the race of Basaliskans to co-operate with the Cardilians and... he smirked as he thought of the Wizarding situation back on Earth... 20th Century of course.

Still somewhat annoyed that Q had kept him from showing his anger at being drawn into this rather strange situation by taking his wand away till the meeting was over, Severus kept a neutral yet cautious look upon his face while he was trying to remember if he had been handling any hallucinogenic causing potions lately as he wasn't quite willing to buy into this fantastic story, not yet anyways...even with with the proofs that had been presented to him. After all he was a half-blood and knew that muggles weren't that far advanced to be able to fly about space as if it was a commonplace occurrence. Still he—along with Draco was on this vessel that had images of stars flying past the windows plus the strange outfits and strange looking people that he knew definitely he couldn't dream up even in his wildest imagination.

"So Severus, what do you think of this great adventure we are partaking of?" Merlin asked conversationally as he turned his head-his blue eyes studying him ...that was another fact that was out of place. Merlin was dead and had been for hundreds of years but he was also sitting next to him as alive as he was.

Severus rubbed his left forearm absentmindedly as he tried his best to keep alert with his wits about him."We?" his eyebrow arched even higher. "I'm still not sure this is at all real. After all It is just a bit too fantastic to believe. We are gathered here to discus ways of saving a race of wizarding folk from a very ancient Galaxie that is over 12 billion years old? Flying through time on a Muggle star ship! Quite the stretch of imagination."

"Muggles do over compensate for their lack of magical powers with great imaginations all right. But look at what they have accomplished without the use of magic. These muggles are from the future also so we are not the only ones displaced in time." Merlin chuckled as he understood the younger wizards reluctance to believe. After all wasn't he, himself transported from his own time to this wondrous ship of the stars. " I know it is rather hard to believe that our precious Earth is not the only occupied planet in the entire universe but still I see no harm in going along for the ride and see for myself the wonders of space."

"No..it is impossible...We must be returned to Hogwarts." Severus said firmly shaking his head with his arms crossed over his chest and his dark black cold eyes glowing strangely, "I have an unbreakable vow to honour! A boy to keep safe till..." his voice slowed and stopped as he realized that he almost revealed his allegiance in front of Draco which he realized would probably not be a good idea once they somehow got back to their own world since he might reveal everything he learned to his father who was a believer in the Dark Lords philosophies.

Q reached over and placing his hand over Snape's left forearm answered. "Never fear for your vow will be honoured... As for the boy I know of whom you speak. He is part of the reason I wish to change things for it was me who inadvertently set his feet upon the path he now treads."

Severus' eyebrow rose with skepticism as he listened to the strange people. He wasn't one to take anybody at their word... at least not till he knew them well enough to trust. It was a lesson he had learned the hard way during his youth. But even so something about this unusual being stuck a chord within himself. "YOU?"

"Believe me it is true." Q said with a firmness that defied anyone to question him. "I had a stint on Earth as the Angel of Death also known as the Grim Reaper and met three brothers near the end and foolishly granted each of them a wish which became a part of what you wizarding folk know now as a fairy story written for wizard children."

With puzzlement appearing on his face, Draco's eyes widened with shock as he listened to this strange being who radiated a power beyond that which he imagined talk with his Godfather. But he wondered also as to whom Snape was referring to as he was already on this strange muggle ship. As for the three brothers that this Q was referring to... he knew the story off by heart as he had house elves read him stories from the book "Tales of Beedle the Bard' many times when he was younger. He was starting to believe that he was just in some sort of weird dream...or possibly starting into a nightmare and hoped that he would wake soon before something really bad happened..like finding out he was related to one of the muggles or ... he slipped his hand over his forearm and then pinched his skin hard trying to wake himself up but found that to his horror that it wasn't working.

Neelix noticed the youngsters restlessness and said, "Captain May I take the young lad to the Mess Hall for some refreshments while you continue the meeting with our guests?" his eyes crinkled merrily as he leaned over and whispered to Draco, "and I believe I still have a piece of Jimbalian fudge cake with icing made of pureed L'maki nuts"

With his eyebrow raising even higher Draco wondered why this muggle was being so friendly, considering he hardly knew him and he was sure he had never never heard of anything called,...he tried to think of what the strange muggle said- jim bal an fudge cake. He fought his natural instinct to move away from this strange looking muggle with the spotted warthog like face. He was going to refuse but his stomach grumbled as he hadn't eaten anything before he had been whisked away from the castle. He looked enquiringly at Professor Snape who was still deep into a discussion with Merlin and Q about the assignment that was beginning to sound a little more intriguing by the second. Though Snape was having a hard time imagining himself as -an Ambassador ! He could think of a dozen people at least who would crack up with extreme laughter at the thought.

Captain Janeway nodded , "All right Neelix you may escort Mr Malfoy to ten- forward for refreshment, If that is acceptable with his guardian." she looked squarely at Severus who paused a moment as he quickly navigated the strange beings mind using legilimency..noting this Neelix persons feelings and memories before agreeing to allow Draco to go with this strange looking muggle who appeared to be trustworthy.

When the kindly Talaxian escorted the confused and nervous boy away, Merlin leaned over and whispered."Now Severus you know that using legilimency on a muggle is not proper."

"Maybe so." Snape whispered back, "But I have responsibilities towards Draco's safety as well. I do not trust anybody till I am sure they mean no harm while he is in their care."

Seven of Nine overheard them talking and spoke up, "I can assure you that there is no one on board Voyager who would intentionally harm your student or either of you."

Hogwarts Voyager Hogwarts Voyager

Meanwhile back in 20th century Hogwarts there was chaos as Owls swooped in from many concerned parents who had received news from their children of what had happened to the Head of Slytherin House and Draco Malfoy. One very aristocratic owl also flew in directly to the Headmaster while holding a large red envelope that no one could mistake as anything other than a howler. The Eagle didn't wait for Dumbledore to take the envelope from him but let it drop onto the table directly in front of the stunned Wizard and flew away quickly while everyone else stopped reading their own mail and talking in response , as they anticipated a most entertaining show when the large howler rose up and began to smoke angrily while the shocked pale Headmaster stared.

"For goodness sakes Albus simply reach over, open it and get it over with." hissed Minerva as she drew away slightly to avoid the blast that was sure to follow.

"It will only increase in intensity sir if you dally around." Filius said respectfully as he eyed the smoking red envelope shake even more as it waited to be opened.

Albus gulped and wished he had stayed in his office as everyone in the Great Hall fell silent and stared at him... including the many ghosts and even Peeves who had managed to pop silently into the Hall and hovered over the Head table with a bucket of gooey sticky honey to pour over and cause mayhem among the staff but had forgotten what he had intended to do when he spotted the Howler being delivered to the Headmaster.

The Great Hall reverberated from one end to the other from the angry upset tone of the missive once Albus took courage in hand and opened it. The explosion of angry screaming from Draco Malfoy's mother made the howler delivered to one Ron Weasly several years ago about the flying car seem like a kind gentle reminder to behave in comparison.

_**HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE!**_

_**WHAT IS HAPPENING WITHIN THE WALLS OF HOGWARTS... SUPPOSEDLY THE SAFEST PLACE IN ALL OF BRITAIN! WE DEMAND TO KNOW WHY YOU DID NOT TAKE THE TIME TO INFORM US ABOUT OUR SON VANISHING FROM INSIDE HOGWARTS IN PLAIN SIGHT OF A DOZEN STUDENTS! VANISHING ALONG WITH HIS HEAD OF HOUSE AT THAT! THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN IMPOSSIBLE DUE TO THE ANTI-APPARATION WARDS THAT ARE SUPPOSEDTO PREVENT APPARATION WITHIN THE SCHOOL AND ITS GROUNDS!**_

_**WHERE ARE THEY? YOU HAVE OBVIOUSLY GOTTEN SO OLD AS TO BE USLESSLY INCOMPETENT AND SLACK IN YOUR DUTIES TO PROTECT THE YOUNGSTERS UNDER YOUR CARE!**_

_**HOW MANY MORE STUDENTS WOULD HAVE TO VANISH BEFORE YOU INTENDED TO NOTIFY US ABOUT DRACOS DISAPPEARANCE! **_

_**WE EXPECT ANSWERS DUMBLEDORE... NONE OF YOUR STUPID EVASIONS EITHER! OUR SON AND PROFESSOR SNAPE NEED TO BE FOUND... PREFERABLY ALIVE AND WELL !**_

After another ten minutes of ranting about the situation the envelope seemed to expand even larger than any howler anybody ever saw before and exploded into shredded particles of red paper that seemed to attack the horrified headmaster and then float down into a very large pile of smoking debris scattering over the table and floor.

SSSSSSSSSSS

Sorry for the wait but my muse took a vaction on me and didn't want to return for awhile.

Thank you to for the encouragement as this story continues on.

Also once again my E-mail is not recieving anything from this site but Iwill check in to find the updates to all the stories I have listed im my story alerts.


	7. Arrival at Venificus Magus

**Chapter 7- Arrival at Venificus Magus**

As they left the rest of the adults behind at the meeting, Draco walked silently beside the Talaxian and noticed right off that Neelix loved to talk... Being Slytherin himself he knew better than to blather on like a Griffindor with an overdose of lemon drops coursing through his system. but to listen and watch for anything that seemed out of place. He saw quite a few crewmen and women pass them by with a cheerful nod and greetings.

It was then a strange but true thought occurred to him ... His pale eyes misted over slightly as the realization that he and Professor Snape were the ones out of place. He would have to adapt to the situations the Professor would have told him... not matter how weird or unusual it seemed.

"As we go on I think I should let you know where you are going to and from as we walk." Neelix said to the apprehensive youngster. "The Briefing Room where we just left is on Deck 1 and presently we're heading up to Deck 2 where the Mess hall and Galley are. I hope you will enjoy the spectacular view of stars and space that can be seen through the windows while eating some of the delicacies I will serve."

"Spectacular?" Draco queried with a slight downturn of his mouth as he thought of the astronomy tower and the classes he had taken at Hogwarts. Spectacular was not a word he would use to describe them.

"Oh yes definitely.. There is always something happening." Neelix answered. "Were you interested in your Astronomy classes

"Not really Professor Sinstra had us doing the same things over and over again. It got pretty boring." Draco shrugged. " Every Wednesday night we used telescopes as surveying instruments to study the night skies and chart the movements of the planets on the star charts

"Repetitive eh? Well actually there is more to the study of stars and planetary systems than surveying the night skies. there are so many wonders to view while flying throughout space.. comets, meteors, anomalies... new planets, galaxies, star systems..." Neelix paused a moment in thought..

"I've learned the names of the stars..."Draco spoke up as he tilted his head slightly and said with pride evident in his voice, "my name Draco means dragon and comes from the eighth largest constellation that is in the far northern sky.. It's brightest star is called the Gamma Draconis."

Neelix chuckled gently as they approached Deck 2 and followed the corridor down to the Mess Hall."Well maybe I should see if Seven would be interested in showing you the wonders of the Astrophysics lab."

Draco realized that this Seven person that Neelix referred to was the woman with the metal implants that had been at the meeting and wondered what species she was supposed to be. She had introduced herself as something called Borg, yet she seemed quite human otherwise. Obviously not a pure blood... Draco thought to himself then shook the thought away as he knew that he had better tread carefully till he found out more about these muggles who were obviously not like any that his Father had told him about. After all, imagine it, he was a Pureblood and he was presently on board a vessel that could not conceivably be anything from the 20th century. Who knew what was ahead and as Draco listened to the chatty fellow who still reminded him of a spotted warthog he remembered how stupid he was a few years ago in his approach to making an acquaintance with Potter. He was 16 after all and suspected he would be expected to be much more circumspect and cautious about sprouting out what he was thinking and keep alert to what was happening around him.

"You know that Merlin fellow is brilliant." Neelix said with feeling. "For somebody to travel over four hundred centuries or so into the future and adjust themselves to the situation so quickly takes a lot of courage and fortitude."

"Under different circumstances I wouldn't believe that fellow is really Merlin the Magnificent seer and mystic mage. But after what has occurred..." Draco Paused and looked thoughtful before deciding that he would ask Neelix . "Did he really get drawn here from the past like we were brought here from Hogwarts. I understand why Professor Snape came, But what use would I be? I am not " Draco asked, "And the Q person... who is he... Really ?"

" Yes according to Merlin the Q transferred him to our ship before he ended up confined in an Oak Tree by Vivian, the Lady of the Lake. Afterwards Q decided to involve your Professor Snape in the negotiations because from what he told us the Basilikains are a race of Snake like people who are more responsive to Snapes brand of diplomacy."

Draco barely contained a snort as he heard the words diplomacy and his Professors name in the same sentence .

Neelix continued, "I am not sure as to why you were brought here also by the Q. I suspect the reasons will become apparent sooner or later but then "Q is a highly unpredictable powerful immortal entity who for some strange reason has taken an interest in humans and their destiny's." replied Neelix as a strangely odd look flashed momentarily across his broad spotted face . "He has been known to play some rather surprising pranks at times yet I really don't think anybody has actually seen him as he really is though, as that image might possibly be rather frightening."

Once they arrived at the mess hall Neelix encouraged the youngster to sit down while he bustled about getting the boy a generous slice of Jimbalian fudge cake and Pumpkin juice which Draco had automatically asked for when the Talaxian asked him what he would like to have to drink.

Being of a naturally suspicious nature Draco took a cautious sip of the drink as he eyed the generous slice of cake that Neelix set down before him. Taking courage in hand he slowly picked up the fork and cut a small piece off, raised it to his mouth and tasted it. His eyes widened with amazement as the unusually delightful flavour exploded across his taste buds. He grinned and quickly cut another small piece which he chewed with obvious enjoyment which caused Neelix to smile with pure unadulterated happiness as he refilled the boys glass .

"Er Neelix." Draco said hesitantly, He glanced over towards some odd looking crewmen. "But I was wondering how did you come to be on this ship? "

Neelix looked over to where Draco was looking and realized what the young wizard was asking. "Well I suppose I should give you a quick lesson, after all You are a 20th century wizard and I doubt that you have ever met anybody like the folk you will meet on board Voyager."

"I think that would be an understatement." Draco replied. "there seems to be so many different varieties of human Muggles."

"You have no idea." Neelix grinned, "As you know I am a Talaxian..." His eyes misted over slightly which made Draco wonder if the fellow was going to cry. "Are you okay" he asked.

Neelix blinked and then explained quickly, "My Planet Rinax of 300,000 inhabitants no longer exists as it was destroyed by the Haakonians unleashing a metreon cascade on it a few years ago."

Draco was shocked by the Talaxians declaration. Even though he had been present when the Q fellow was talking about the eminent destruction of that magical planet and its system, he still couldn't quite get his mind around the fact that planets filled with living breathing beings could disappear. " I am sorry to hear that." He responded automatically, " Are you the only one left?"

"No there are still a few of us left around the Galaxy... Enough about that for now." Neelix continued on "I have endevoured since then to make myself useful." he pointed towards the Galley, "My contribution to my new family is as the Chef and Morale Officer."

We have quite the variety of humanoid species upon board ship. I suspect you will get to know some of our crew quite well. You have met a few in the Briefing Room. Captain Janeway is Human like yourself and very wise, our Astrometrics Officer Seven-of-Nine who is a Borg drone as is Icheb who you haven't met yet.. You do remember seeing our Security Chief and Tactical officer Tuvok. He is a Vulcan and between you and me, he a really nice guy underneath all that Vulcan sternness." He chuckled. "Bolians, Betazoids Bajorans, Our Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres has quite the temper when aroused to anger. Its part of her Klingon heritage." Neelix paused as he refilled his glass and placed another generous slice of Jimbalian fudge cake onto Draco's Plate.

Nearly half an hour later Draco looked over towards the doorway to see Professor Snape and Merlin the Prince of Enchanters entering the Mess Hall with the crew member they called Seven-of-Nine. As he felt Professor Snape look sternly in his direction he nervously licked away the remnants of pureed L'maki nut icing that was apparently coating the edges of his mouth.

After the meeting where all the representatives had discussed the ramifications of what the Magistrate Vincere had told them a small roan coloured Centaur known as Vedreion had wandered off from where his fellow centaurs had gathered to discuss their predicaments. He wasn't too concerned with what they had to say as he knew that rehashing everything they knew about the heavens etc would not change the situation. He was unlike his fellow Centaurs in that he willingly associated with the wizards and witches beyond what his fellows considered was necessary within their cramped living spaces. To be able to see a real tree or any real green grass was a dream of his. To be able to run freely without the worries and restrictions that he and all the other inhabitants of Venificus Magus faced every day of their lives.

A tiny nondescript looking Goblin by the name of Moger Stoneshredder was an orphaned Goblin, who was at loose ends at the moment as his apprenticeship with the elderly metal smiths was officially over due to his recent demise. He knew that he could try for another apprenticeship with one of the other Goblin masters but at the moment he couldn't be bothered. He knew that time and the lifestyle he had grown up with was short. He had heard the Great Vincere speak of the hope contained in a vision he had. The tiny Goblin was not quite willing to put his trust in anything a wizard spouted.. not till he saw the proof himself with his own eyes. But still if it was true...

In spite of her Grandfathers nickname of 'small one' Maraga was not a young child anymore but a 16 year old beautiful witch with blue green eyes , pale flawless skin and her shiny dark hair which was neatly tied back away from her face. She admitted that she was not attracted to any of the various wizards she knew as friends and while she hoped to find her true soul mate she accepted that fact that she might end up an old maid.

Vincere marvelled as he watched his dear devoted granddaughter walking beside him. There had been some hopeful wizards who asked him for her hand but even though it was tradition he never permitted himself to choose her mate for her as he wished her to find her own though he hoped she would soon as he was a very elderly wizard and time was growing short.

"Grandfather." Maraga said softly as she unobtrusively guided her grandfather up one of the many stone walkways toward home, " How long do you think it will be before our world..."

"Now, now my child don't worry yourself about it. I believe that the star craft will arrive soon and help us."

"But what if it can't take all of us. Would there be room for both Wizarding folk and the other creatures that live with us? " she knew she shouldn't worry so much but she did. Her Grandfather was a highly regarded Seer and knew things that few others could even fathom much less understand.

"I believe a way will be found child. The Q will not fail us, neither will those who he has chosen." The elderly Wizard smiled at his granddaughter and made shooing motions as he said a little gruffly, " Now stop worrying and go on ahead to home with Starfoot. I'll be fine on my own, and I would also like to have some nourishment before I return to the Chamber to meet our most illustrious guests."

"Yes sir." Maraga answered obediently and respectfully, so without asking any more of the questions that swirled around in her head and with quickening steps she headed up the stone way a little further on to their home with their small devoted House Elf but she then looked back to see her dear Grandfather was presently talking with a little Goblin and a young Centaur. She smiled and then continued on her way home as they weren't really all that far away.

The Headmaster was in a quandary as he tried to make sense of recent events and what he was going to do to bring everything back on track. As it was, over the summer he had been foolish and rushed by his desire to use the resurrection stone to bring a member of his family back he had placed the cursed ring containing the stone upon his finger and activated the curse that was protecting the horcrux within. If it wasn't for Severus' quick thinking and his knowledge...

Not one of the portraits of the former Headmasters offered any advice as they listened to the Present Headmasters muttered comments and watched him with concern as he anxiously strode back and forth across his office. They would have said something about the situation and a little of what they understood if he only asked them but he was obviously not in the mood to listen so they waited.

The Malfoy Matriarch was another matter all together. She wanted answers, no- she demanded answers that he could not give her. He wished he could as he did not wish to see the Malfoy line die out even if they were to his mind anyway, very misguided. He stared down at his useless hand with regret. If only he hadn't been so slipshod in his thinking and waited. As it was he had only a year, maybe a little bit more to accomplish his mission. If only he had started sooner to give Harry the training and information he required to defeat Voldemort... If only he had looked into the matter of the Horocruxs sooner...Regrets, regrets regr...

Albus shook his head angrily as such thoughts were not leading him anywhere constructive. As it was at this moment he had no idea as to what was going to be done about Snape or Draco Malfoy disappearances. Peeves was avoiding him and the Sorting Hat was also very unco-operative as it refused to say anything more about what he knew than what he had already mentioned.

Time was growing short for the doomed planet and yet hope in the shape of an Earth star ship known as Voyager hovered over the thinly populated planet within the hidden Magical Universe of Venificus Magus.

The Sun that had warmed the planet for many eons beyond count was fast becoming a Red giant which would eventually, in the near future explode and envelope the planet in a fiery death. It was obvious to everyone on board Voyager who was observing the phenomena that the surviving inhabitants had to be evacuated within a month at the latest. Preferably sooner if at all possible. The tension was palpable

Looking up at the disturbing images that were being viewed on the Muggles screen .. Merlin, Professor Snape and Draco were shocked by the sight of the planets scorched surface. There were bright rivers of burning hot lava spewing all over the desolate landscape which harboured nothing...not even a green blade of grass or a living creature. There was also evidence of asteroid and cometary impact.

One of the crew members monitoring the surface mentioned that the planets outer atmosphere was extended and heating up so much that it was escaping the planets gravity.

The underlying meaning behind that statement was clear. There couldn't be anything alive left on the planet, not with the level of destruction that was currently in progress. But Q explained that amazingly enough there was approximately five hundred thousand humanoids give or take left underground where the magical barrier was strongest. Q looked around at the shocked faces. "The barrier will last for as long as there is magical life to sustain it." He explained. "'Sadly while most of the planets creatures were now extinct, there were still some Goblins, Mermaids, Centaurs, Phoenixes, and dragons which made up the remainder of the lifeforms that inhabited the interior of the planet.

"Dragons? Why they are awfully large creatures. " Draco commented. "I suppose there aren't too many left considering how much space there would be under the planet's surface."

"Well, considering all the factors involved, they have evolved into a tinier species than what you have on Earth." Q informed the teen who was looking very disturbed. "They are much tamer also as they have no option but to co-exist peacefully with the other species of magical beings."

"And we are to be...what you call it... Oh yes, beamed down to the surface?" Merlin asked as he watched the planets surface writhe in terrible agony. "I think that would be most unwise to go in unannounced."

"Don't worry my friends we are expected and with the kind assisance of Voyagers crew we will be beamed directly to the Meeting Chamber in the heart of the Wizarding world beneath the surface where we will be met by the Minister of Magic David Audentia and his most trusted adviser The Grand Wizard Vincere to discuss the situation." Q informed them. His eyes lingered momentarily upon Draco, " And I believe there will also be a young lady present, Maraga the Granddaughter of Vincere."

Draco sensed that he was being requested to keep the young lady company while the elders talked among themselves and his early training in etiquette & manners as a proper wizarding gentleman came to the fore. He replied respectfully, "Yes Sir, I will be honoured to escort the Lady while the meeting takes place."

sdsdsdsdsdsdsds

I hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry for taking so long but I am trying to keep the combination of both Voyager and Harry Potter Universes believable even with my own additions.

Once again for the past month or so I haven't been recieving anything from this site at my e-mail but will check in regularily anyway to not only check on the suggestions and comments but also to catch the updates of wonderful stories I have listed in my story alerts. So many of them... Gotta love it.


	8. Meetings

**Chapter 8- Meetings**

The view of the planets surface was shocking but far below the crust, within the magically protected Mantle where a little over five hundred thousand inhabitants lived their constricted lives, there was was an air of excitement as the word spread like wildfire. The word within the community was that soon the Minister of Magic and the Magistrates were going to be gathering for a very special meeting with some travelers from a far distant planet.

Mogar Stoneshredder and Vedreion were a pair of curious youngsters who were tired of listening to the speculations of their respective elders and sought out the one and only wizard that they knew would give them a straight and honest answer... Magistrate Vincere.

They saw Maraga from a distance walking quickly ahead of her Grandfather along with the house Elf known as Starfoot and realizing that this was their chance to speak with the elderly wizard without fear of interrupting an important meeting decended upon him at the same time.

Vincere had noticed the pair watching him and waited for them to approach.

"Magistrate sir." the Centaur said respectfully. I hope we are not keeping you from your meal..."

"But." the little Goblin looked over at his larger companion and then up at the kindly face of the wizard and encouraged by the twinkling eyes he asked, "I..er we would like to know if what we have heard is really going to happen."

"I believe so my friend. In fact, I believe the ship bearing the two who will be negotiating for our survival is over our planet now." Vincere told them gently. "How about you both accompany me and join us for a meal before I must go see these brave beings who wish to help us in our time of need?"

"Mogar and Vedreion glanced at each other as they were unsure as if it would be proper for them to accept the wizards invitation and then to their dismay both of their stomaches rumbled. The Great Magistrate reached out and with a hand on both their shoulders told them, "Come with me lads, first we eat then you must accompany Maraga, Starfoot and me to the meeting."

**Peeves,Merlin, Hogwarts,Snape, Jameway, Voyager**

Meanwhile while Voyager was circling the planet- within the starship Lieutenant Tuvok had been given the responsibility of explaining the procedures which they would be following, while Captain Janeway and commander Chakotay had entered her ready room to discuss other aspects of the situation with the Q who had realized there was another complication that needed to be attended to before something happened to ruin his plans for not only the inhabitants of the planet below but that of 20th century Hogwarts and the situation occuring there.

The stern Vulcan took his responsibilities seriously as Captain Janeway was confident in his abilities to brief their guests thoroughly without her presence being required. He allowed the three wizards time to absorb and process in their minds the full impact of what they were viewing before asking them to follow him back to the briefing room where he asked them if they would like some liquid refreshment before they got down to the business at hand. Draco hesitated then asked for pumpkin juice as he wanted to watch this contraption in the wall that Neelix had explained to him was a re-pli-ca-tor operate. Privately he assumed it was the muggles version of a House Elf as according to what Neelix had said it could reproduce anything you asked it to.

Merlin being the mage he was, felt shaky from shock as he had never—in any of his wildest imaginations believed that such a situation was even remotely possible! To witness the possible ending of all life on a planet- but then he knew what cruelties men, whether muggle or Wizards, could be capable of. He decided that he wanted to be part of whatever Q and these strange muggles had in mind to save and preserve those lives below.

Even Severus who had seen much savage cruelty and horror that was enacted by the megomaniac Voldemort and his 'devoted' followers was horrified beyond imagination was thinking that he would like to help but he felt torn in two different directions. As it was, the unusual phenomenon of space and time travel combined with his over developed sense of duty and all the multiple responsibilities that he had endured over the years since he had been foolish enough in his youth to take the dark mark were starting to wreck havoc on the Professor's nerves.

In Fact ever since this crazy adventure began Severus had been thinking how insane this whole situation was. For Q not only took the Greatest Wizard of all time, Merlin from his century he had to pick him also! He could have chosen two wizards from any number of wizarding people from any century who in his humble opinion were probably more qualified to judge the situation and deal with the possible consequences.

"Now we have seen the planet which contains those who are to be rescued.. I as Security Chief would like to discuss the protocols involved as set out by Starfleet when encountering an unknown culture for the first time." Lieutenant Tuvok informed the three wizards who were still looking extremely shook up from viewing the scene of the planet writhing in what was most likely the start of its death throes and just knowing that there were live beings down there was excruciating.

"Starfleet Protocols?" interrupted Draco as his eyebrow rose. "Does everything muggles do have to be done by these Protocols?"

Severus was listening to the conversation around him while his thoughts took him back to the events that started this strange journey into space, time and worried about the consequences if he failed not only here with these unknowns but back on Earth where he had no idea what was transpiring with the Brat who lived to make his life hell… even if he was Lily's son. He had too much of his father in him the boy was a true Griffindor. Bold, Brash and never looking ahead to see the consequences of his actions... A portion of the conversation caught his attention and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned and glared at the blond as he thought, 'and now on top of everything else- here was Draco asking foolish questions!'

"Mr. Malfoy.. when we get back to earth.. if ever you will be serving detention... a months worth in fact for your part in causing this predicament we are in!" Severus Snape said silkily in a clipped manner as he glowered at the boy whose mouth dropped open in shock.

"Bu- bu- But sir... I didn't... how?" Draco stuttered in confusion before he clued in to what the Professor was referring to. "All I was doing was walking when Potter accused me..."

"Never mind Potter... He will have multiple detentions also." snapped Severus who was positively not very happy with the situation and anyway as far as he was concerned if it wasn't for the way that confounded Poltergeist disappeared from Hogwarts in the first place while Draco and that dratted golden boy of Dumbledores argued he wouldn't have had to deal with them...

"But I had nothing to do with this situation. Q was the one respons..." Draco tried to explain.

"Do you wish for me to take points? I'm sure I can find a way..even this far away." the irate Professor hissed with a forced calmness as he leaned over to look at Draco who gulped as his eyes were suddenly glistening with unshed tears.

"No sir." Draco sighed as he wondered what had gotten into his Godfather. He had seemed okay earlier when everything was being explained back in that room with Merlin and all those muggles.

"Now Severus lets just get what needs to be attended to at this moment. I'm sure that Draco could not have foreseen any of this happening. I for one sure didn't." interjected Merlin kindly but firmly as he quickly reached over, placing his hand on Severus' shoulder before the Professor could say anything more. He then turned to answer Draco's question.

"I believe that is something all manner of beings have in common Draco. I'm sure with your background that you have learned something about proper decorum" Merlin said with conviction . "One must always know how to conduct oneself in an sort of social situations where many different groups gather." He then looked stern but yet a gentle teasing look danced in his eyes at the same time. " So you see everything we do is governed by some kind of protocol."

"Yes, I see." Draco conceded the point as he felt the Professor's patented glare for students he deemed suitable for Potions Ingredients.

Patiently, Tuvok kept his thoughts to himself while he carefully watched the three wizards as they talked and soon they returned their attention to him and he continued on. "These are simply guidelines established for away team conduct during first contact with an unknown culture. To ensure that we treat all encountered beings with respect and dignity. Also there will be some of the ships senior staff along to do some documentation of the situation, or taking charge of evacuation in case of an emergency or crisis situation that might develop necessitating a quick return to the ship."

'Crisis? Like maybe a planet that will possibly explode with us on or in it? Or an insane dark Lord will appear to take over the world..or what's left of it' Draco thought wryly to himself as he silently stood between the two adult wizards with arms folded across his chest and waited till the pointy eared, long winded muggle finished his speech which he was only partly listening to as his thoughts wandered off on a tangent. 'I hope they know what they are doing.' and then closed his eyes, raised his hand, and pinched the ridge of his nose between thumb and finger, 'Merlin' it sounds like I've landed on a muggle ship full of.. Griffindors...' He looked sideways at the ancient wizard beside him. 'I just hope there is some sensible Slytherin types on board. I'd like to find myself back home on Earth at some point in time... I wonder how Crabbe and Goyle are making out without me to tell them what they have to do to keep their incredible stupidity in check.'

Sipping the drink that was before him, Draco was doing his best to be quiet and non-intrusive as Merlin and the Professor were discussing what they were told about their 'mission.' The memory of the images of the dying planet he had seen while on the ships Bridge was emblazoned upon his minds eye. He felt like he was immersed in water that was way too deep for him to tread and wondered in passing why the Q felt it was important for him to meet and escort this Maraga lady. Sure he had agreed to the Q's request but still...

"Draco I hope you will remember to be on your best behaviour and use your proper Pureblood manners. I wish to not have to deal with any Brazenness, foolish arrogance or quick judgments you may have while we are guests of the Wizarding people on this planet." the dour Potions Master said with a strict foreboding tone to his voice. "Remember we are no longer at Hogwarts!" His eyebrow rose as he waited for Draco's promise.

"Yes sir." Draco responded quickly as he ran his hand down the fabric of the deep sea green robe that he was now wearing.

**Voyager, Wizard, Muggle,Hogwarts, Voyager, Wizard, Muggle **

Ensign Draconus Malfoy-who looked remarkably like Draco Malfoy's twin, except he was dressed in a gray short-sleeved jumpsuit with a yellow strip of colour across its chest denoting him a trainee Engineer arrived at the door of the Captains Ready Room. He reached out to knock but the Captains order to enter

He entered the room where he found his father, Lieutenant Arturus Malfoy sitting with Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, and chief of Security Tuvok and the strange being he never met before but had heard was called the Q. The boy's eyes were wide with bewilderment as he had wondered why he had been requested to present himself to the Captains Ready Room.

"Ensign Malfoy. Please make yourself comfortable." The Captain told them and gestured to the vacant seat to beside the boys father who reached over and gently squeezed his sons shoulder for assurance .

"Have I done something wrong?" the younger Malfoy queried nervously as he glanced back at his father for moral support.

"No Ensign, you haven't done anything." replied Tuvok. "But the Q would like to have a very important discussion with you and your father concerning your family history.

"Oh?" the teen looked with awe at the immortal being who then turned his attention to the youngster and said. "You are Draconus Malfoy...the third. Am I correct?" he asked with the air of knowing he was right but wished to show courtesy in asking.

"Yes sir." the young Ensign answered respectfully. "I am. I came on board Voyager with my father- Lieutenant Arturus Draco Malfoy."

Tuvok looked down at some records he had before him, "According to our records you have a wizard ancestor who joined Starfleet in 2287."

Yes sir." the Ensign answered proudly as he nodded, "My Great Grandfather Draco Malfoy was the first wizard in the family to join Starfleet."

"I thought so.'' the Q nodded. I am sure he has spun a few fantastic stories about the Wizarding wars of the 20th century and his adventures concerning time travel on a muggle starship when you were little."

"Yes sir, But..." the lads face reddened slightly as he continued, "the last time I saw him he seemed even more confused than normal. He was talking about Great Grandma Maraga as if she was still alive and well. He is pretty ancient... even for a Wizard."

"Yes, Wizarding folk can often live on for an unusually long time, It has a lot to do with the strength of their magical core." the Q replied. "As for him seeming to be confused, that may be because some of the events he was telling you about hadn't quite happened yet." the Q held back the bark of laughter that was welling up within as he watched the boy trying to work out what the Q was telling him. " Now would you like to meet him again?"

The young ensign looked bewildered himself for a moment and then stuttered slightly. "I-I have...i mean yes sir." His light grey eyes lit up with barely suppressed excitement.

The Q smirked, "Good, you are beginning to understand the situation. He is about sixteen years old at this time and so he wouldn't know you exist. Nor does he know that his presence on board and the lessons he will learn from this unique experience will give him a thirst for space travel which he will achieve much later in life.

"If he is only sixteen now and he ... and he is still alive in our time... " They youth said, his confusion clearly showing. "How..."

Q chuckled mischievously "I'm sure everything will become self explanatory in time."

"I do understand some of what you have said sir." said the young man breathlessly as he thought of what his world was like now. "I cannot reveal to him any of the stories he has told of his fantastic travels as they haven't happened yet." His brow furrowed slightly. "Will I need to hide my identity from him too?"

"I don't think that will be necessary. Tuvok answered. "I suspect it would be very hard for you to hide your identity from him considering he would quite likely hear your real name at some time or another and now that I am looking at you closely I can see a strong family resemblance which would be impossible to explain away. In fact you could be twins."

Draconus looked pleased when he heard that remark.

"Don't worry about mentioning the ships name in his presence as he also knows that he is on board the 23rd Century starship vessel Voyager as does his God father Professor Snape." Q told the wide-eyed Ensign. "I cannot reveal at the moment what or how events will come about but I can guarantee you that many of the stories you heard from your Great-Grandfather while growing up had or rather will happen."

"Oh...Wow!" Draconus breathed excitedly. His youthfulness revealing itself.

His father who had been quiet up to now shook his own head in confusion as he thought about how old his Grandfather would have been when he joined Starfleet. He scratched his head in confusion as he realized that if his Grandfather was really from the 20th century he would now be over 390 years old and ... "My Grandfather would have been over 300 when he joined Starfleet. Not the 100 he said he was at the time!"

Q grinned and took pity upon the Lieutenant and his son. "Your Grandfather was not over 300 when he joined star fleet. Being that wizards even from Earth live an abnormally lengthy time in comparison to muggles. I had made him a promise which I kept after he returned to his own time!"

"Of course there is another reason I wish to talk to you. I would like you to return to earth with me and temporarily take your great-Grandfathers place." The Q held up his hand before the protests he anticipated from father and son could be made. "Did your Great Grandfather tell you anything about the Voldemort years and a boy named Harry Potter?"

"Yes sir, Harry Potter was the boy who lived after destroying Voldemort or so most folk thought till the dark wizard rose again. He and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who was a muggle-born ...though Great-Grandpa sometimes slipped and called her the other 'M' word." Draconous didn't see the glance Q and his father gave him as he was thinking about his great Grandfather, " Of course he seemed rather confused about some of it as if those memories were obliviated or mixed up with other events." He glanced over at his father and said,"Sometimes I thought he was making a lot up at times also."

"Yes he would have seemed confused to you and your father when you heard his stories." Once again Q looked back at Lieutenant Arturus Malfoy who was listening intently even if he didn't say anything. "If you both will come with me I will like to use the Holodeck. I'm sure you, Draconus will like to be able to recognize the people he meets when he is at Hogwarts. I want you to be ready for when I return to Hogwarts."

"Are you able to assure me that he be okay Q?" Arturus asked with concern. "I mean those were dreadful turbulent times and My Great Grandfather Lucius was a Death eater..."

"Do not worry as I will keep an eye on him as I have some important business of my own to attend to with one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The Q's face looked terrifying for several seconds and then returned to normal. Arturus shuddered slightly.

"Remember Dad- to be in Starfleet one must expect that any time there could be unexpected, strange and unusually weird situations pop up any time." Draconus said as he tried to comfort his dad as he, himself felt a thrill of excitement and adventure run through him. "You told me and Mum that."

"Yes son I know." Arturus answered with a resigned sigh as he unconsciously rubbed his left hand over his lower jaw in thought . "And this situation definitely fits all three descriptions."

End of Chapter

Sorry for the long wait. My Muse decided to go away somewhere else while I dealt with some real life issues. Life goes on though... I hope you enjoy the story line even with my own characters added from my somewhat muddled imagination.

I am slow with my writing and have to look stuff up as I am not that well versed in Star Trek culture though I do enjoy watching the show when I can. I hope that Everyone will bear with me as I may take and add some little bits on which really isn't part of the whole Star Trek Universe (Or for that matter the Harry Potter Universe.) and try to blend both togeather.

Anyway Thank you for taking the time to read and review my attempt to merge two entirely different universes.

Wingnutdawn


	9. Theories and Preparations

**Chapter 9- Theories and Preparations.**

For nearly a week or so the prevailing atmosphere at Hogwarts was becoming one of stress and anxiety as students and staff alike kept eyes peeled for strange lights like the ones that swept away the Head of Slytherin House and Draco Malfoy. It was becoming a common occurrence for not only staff members but students to keep their wands hidden within reach for easy instantaneous access even while traveling to classes, on the moving staircases or through the school corridors.

Even Flich the squib caretaker was insistent on keeping his precious cat, Mrs. Norris beside him at all times now- fearing that if he let her out of his sight that she would suffer the same fate as Snape and Malfoy.

It was one thing for Mad-Eye Moody the surly eccentric Ex-Auror to be considered paranoid and somewhat delusional at times but now as a slowly building paranoia about the mysterious abductions was becoming much more commonplace his persona seemed to be unusually normal.

Slightly irritable from having very little sleep, Hermione Granger still tried to view the event with objectivity and analyzed it over and over again driving Harry and Ron crazy, while their fellow students discussed the situation among themselves but for every theory that they came up with that sounded reasonable others were suggested that were totally outlandish.

Malfoy was being held for ransom by some renegade Death Eaters and Snape was collateral damage, as who in their right minds would pay a ransom for him. The Hufflepuff who came up with that one also suggested that maybe somebody paid to have the Greasy Git eliminated and Malfoy was just icing on the proverbial cake as he had fallen backwards and landed against the snarky Professor just as the light appeared.

It was a terrible Halloween prank gone bad though no one could figure out who would have attempted that as the Weasley twins were no longer going to Hogwarts!

He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named had found a way to circumvent the wards and spirited the two Slytherins away. Harry and Ron wondered about that one as Harry suggested that Draco might have replaced his father as a Death Eater and since Snape had at one time been a Death Eater...

"Malfoy is only sixteen Harry. I doubt that he would be as he wouldn't be of much use to He-who-should-not-be-named as he would still have the trace upon him." snapped Hermione irritably in a very repressive sort of voice.

"Yeah... But he could be somewhere where the trace can't be detected." Ron interjected. Shrugging as he decided his breakfast was much more interesting. He voiced one last thought. "Anyway, he should also be here annoying the hell out of Harry... and us too." Ron added as he piled his plate up with sausages, eggs and several slices of toast. "I suppose that now there probably will be no more Hogsmeade weekends scheduled because of him...and the git."

Ron then set to eating his breakfast while ignoring the glares he was receiving from Hermione while Harry prudently kept his thoughts to himself while the rest of their fellow classmates came into the Great Hall and gathered around and about them.

Settling down at the Griffindor table for his breakfast Seamus Finnegan shrugged as he filled his plate with sausages and eggs and said flippantly "They could be in outer space somewhere inside a flying saucer as far as we know."

"A flying saucer from outer space? Get real Finnegan. Saucers are for holding tea cups." scoffed Ron as he shook his head in disbelief when Seamus Finnegan suggested it.

"Well why not? For your information there have been plenty of reports about aliens and sightings of flying saucers from different sources all over the earth " Seamus spouted back. "And beams of light were also mentioned in many cases where animals disappeared..."

The argument would have escalated but for the appearance of post owls carrying copies of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler plus the normal load of letters and parcels. There was a distinct lessoning of noise and activity as the staff and students ate breakfast while looking through their mail and the rustling sound of papers being opened and read spread throughout the Great Hall.

Hermione opened her copy of the Daily Prophet and spread it out as Harry and Ron leaned over so they could read it also.

MALFOY HEIR and HOGWARTS PROFESSOR VANISHES

**reporter Rita Skeeter**

_After intense investigations by the Ministry into the strange and terrifying occurrences at Hogwarts the facts are as follows. A according to many eye witnesses, In a frightening turn of events at Hogwarts during a slight altercation between two students Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy over the strange disappearance and reappearance of the Poltergeist known as Peeves, the Malfoy Heir vanished along with Professor Severus Snape, formally the Potions master and currently Defense Against The Dark Arts instructor from within the School of Hogwarts itself._

_The Ministry Aurors who were summoned to investigate the disappearance found that the anti-apparation wards were still in place and there was no unusual malfunction in any of the other protective wards that they could find. I understand that because of the investigation that Unspeakables from The Department of Mysteries will most certainly become involved. _

_As questions were asked of witnesses, including that of the Boy Who Lived, it was found that Peeves the resident Poltergeist was seen to have placed something upon the chests of Malfoy Jr. and Professor Snape before saying this strange refrain._

_A special sort of duty shall befall to the snakeys_

_T'will be little Malfoys destiny and that of Snapey_

_To leave our little home and fly among the stars. _

_An ancient world and its future to be their cause. _

_After that little ditty according to witnesses, there was what looked like a beam of bright sparkly light that totally surrounded them and they vanished!_

_What does it mean? What prompted the pesky Poltergeist to act in such a manner? Attempts to question him were futile as he continues to refuse to divulge any more information. _

_Is it possible that the strange DADA Curse that we understand has been active for the past forty odd years is starting to spread even further in its evilness in that not only causing DADA Professors to last only a year, it has evolved to take away children? Who else will be taken away against their will? This reporter wishes to know as do many of the parents and other family members of the remaining students who are petrified with fear that they may suffer the same fate. _

"Well that is an unusual report for her considering it's almost close to the truth." Ron said dryly. "I wonder who told her what Peeves had said though."

"It could have been anyone who was there when Harry and Draco were having their little spat." Hermione answered as Harry rolled his eyes. She turned from reading her paper to look at Harry, "In fact it was a wonder you weren't taken too as you were the nearest of all of us."

"Hey Potter, what did it all look like from your vantage point?" queried Parvati Patil as her Ravenclaw twin Padma who was listening to the conversation turned facing the Griffindor table so she could watch Harry's reaction to her twins question.

"Just a coincidence, honest." Harry shrugged then answered as it was becoming blatantly obvious that not only the Patil twins but everyone else in his vicinity was obviously curious about his version of the event also. "But if you must know I noticed that the light that surrounded Snape and Malfoy wasn't really a beam actually... It looked like a lot of little spots of light and then they seemed to be..." Harry stopped speaking for a couple of seconds as he cast around for the word he needed to describe what he saw. "Dispersed and turned into particles of light themselves."

"You said they became a part of the light?"

"Wicked!"

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

"Before I join the away team to escort Ambassadors Merlin and Snape along with your great Grandfather to the planet below I wish to give you a refresher course in 20th century wizarding history. The year 1997 to be precise." Q smirked as he held up a holographic interface "Program Hogwarts 2oth century, Malfoy-Snape." he said as he placed the interface within the slot of Holodeck three. He looked at the serious faced sixteen-year- old boy who was standing beside him. "I am taking liberties here as this particular program is still to be developed many years from now."

Knowing that the Q was an omnipotent being who could go to any time-frame he desired, Draconus showed little reaction to the information other than a surprised blink while waiting for the computerized voice to inform them that the program was ready and they could enter.

As the Q guided him in, Draconus peered around the Holographic recreation of 20th Century Hogwarts with interest , even though it was not yet populated with any living beings. It seemed to be much the same as it would be in his time...

He was nervous to say the least as his mind seemed to have blanked out when he tried to recall everything his Great Grandfather had told him about the 20th century war between Voldemort and the 'Light' plus all of the stuff he had learned from the history books he had studied for the three years he had been at Hogwarts before he had been accepted for training on Starfleets only wizarding Starship- Hogwarts 1.

"Q, the few blanks in my grandfathers memory about his sixth year... " Draconus asked hesitantly as he took a deep breath and using Occlumency slowly and methodically sorted himself out. "Could that be because he wasn't actually on earth at the time..." His eyes widened as he patted his chest where his com-badge was hidden beneath the black Slytherin school robes he was currently dressed in. "I was!"

"Yes Draconus, now you must use your knowledge of this time wisely." Q said solemnly. "Professor Snape will not be there to guide you either. This mission that I have set him and Merlin on supersedes Dumbledores plans. In effect you will be altering their future to fit in with what you know. Understand?"

"I...? But isn't it illegal to alter the past to..." Draconus asked as the possibilities that he could make things worse occurred to him and cause his own time line to be altered. He was wondering if he somehow got in over his head.

"I am sure you will do fine. Don't forget you will have to get used to being called Draco while at Hogwarts."

Draconus nodded his acknowledgment. "I will be there for a short time as Thanatos, Angel of Death since the problems affecting the wizarding world at the moment is actually partly my fault to begin with." His face darkened momentarily before clearing.

"Your fault sir?"

"That is right my lad." Q answered sadly, "I was the one to bring the Three Deadly Hallows into existence and now my fellow Q's have informed me that it must end with Dumbledore who has the Elder wand and the stone. Now this Harry Potter, who has my old invisibility cloak does not know anything about the Hallows or a lot about his wizarding family line."

"The Three Deadly Hallows?" Draconus' forehead furrowed as he wondered momentarily where he had heard that phrase before and then he remembered. "Those are part of a fairy tale... the Three Brothers from the Tales of Beedle the Bard." He gave the Q a look of puzzlement. "Are. You. Telling. me. That... " he gulped, "The story is actually based on real events? And that this Harry Potter is descended from one of the three brothers?"

"Yes!' was Q's short answer. "Now to show you those, with whom you should know on sight, while impersonating your Great Grandfather." He said as he asked the ships computer to generate the images. As they appeared Q told Draconus who they were and a little about their characters. A few of them being his 'parents' Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, 'Aunt' Bellatrix Lestrange, The Gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid, constant companions Vincent Crabbe Gregory Goyle, Headmaster Dumbledore, Ravenclaw Head of houose Filius Flitwick, Hufflepuff Head of House Pomona Sprout, Mediwitch Madame Pomfrey, Griffindor Head of House Minerva McGonnagal, Griffindors Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley(plus siblings) and last but not least Harry Potter.

Listening to the Q while carefully studying the three dimensional images of the people he was supposed to know- Draconus pointed to the one that Q had designated as Harry Potter. "Are you suggesting that I am to walk up to him and do my best to convince him about the reality of a fairy tale?'' with eyebrow raised, he looked at the Q as if he had lost his marbles.

Q chuckled then said, "Well that might be somewhat difficult at first considering your Great Grandfather and Potter never got along while students. But with luck you may be able to turn things around. Now as for your family and their involvement with Voldemort who you must refer to as 'The Dark Lord ..."


	10. Malfoy Returns?

**Chapter 10- Malfoy Returns?**

The Holodeck program ended and the boy was as ready as he ever could be. The Q was counting on him to carry through with his assignment and alter the timeline a little due to the absence of Professor Snape and to set certain events in motion while his 'great grandfather ' went on to establish a new and very important understanding about his own role in the scheme of things.

The walk from the holodeck to the quarters that Draconus and his father shared didn't take too long. He wondered in passing if he would ever meet up with Great-Grandfather Draco before he found himself back on earth. He hoped to get an accurate and personal insight into his Great-grandfathers teenage mind and behaviour—other than the memories of a distant past that had been relayed to him from an elderly mind.

It was about then Captain Janeway approached them after she had taken time to run data concerning the Malfoy family history in regards to Starfleet. The information she discovered enabled her to make some critical decisions so as to not significantly alter the timeline that she was familiar with. "Q, The landing party will be ready to depart within the hour." She looked at the young teenager thoughtfully. "Have you gotten everything you need Ensign Malfoy?"

"I have been fully briefed by Q on the Holodeck." Draconus answered then a wistful look crossed his face. "But...could it be possible to see my great-Grandfather? I mean I'd like to get the feel of his actual emotions and personality while he is a teenager... not as he imagined himself to be like when he was much older."

"It might be wise I suppose for you two to at least meet briefly before embarking upon your separate paths." the Captain answered slowly after checking for Q's acquiescence to the idea. "But remember what we discussed about revealing what you know of his future..."

"Yes Captain. I must let him experience his own adventures without fore-knowledge." Draconus answered respectfully. "But is it okay for him to tell me a few things to help me with my... ?" His brow furrowed a moment. "Act! Even though I now know who everyone is that I may come in contact with... I don't wish to draw too much attention to any differences that may turn up in his..er my behaviour."

"I'm sure that if you play it right that any differences that anybody notes would be attributed to the ordeal that you were put through while absent. " the Q seemed to vanish and a dark foreboding and dangerous figure took his place momentarily which caused both Draconus and Captain Janeway to shiver slightly as a chilly breeze washed over the both of them.

"Q... enough of your theatrics already." Captain Janeway told the Q who returned back to the form she knew. "After letting Draco and Draconus meet, will you be taking the landing Party down to the planet before or after taking Draconus to Earth? Captain Janeway asked the Q.

"Being who I am, I can allow the two teens to meet, take Draconus to Earth in the form I have just revealed to you and still make it back in time to escort our Ambassadors to the meeting, So lets get this show on the road... shall we?" the Q said as they walked on to the transporter room where he was to meet with the landing party to take them down through the magical barrier to the chambers below.

While Merlin and Professor Snape were being briefed further about their parts in the rescue mission Draco had gotten permission from Captain Janeway to go with the Transporter Chief back to the room where he had first entered this strange muggle starship. It irked Draco a little to know he was not really part of the big picture like Professor Snape or Merlin were but it comforted him to know that he could at least go along on part of the adventure that he could have easily been denied.

Despite his narrow-minded pureblood upbringing Draco was finding himself becoming most interested in the Transporter chiefs explanations about various fantastic methods of muggle transportation that had evolved since the 20th century to fly and explore space. In a way he could see a faint resemblance to Apparation and possibly traveling by floo powder.

His eye caught the movement of the sliding doors and then gaped in shock as he saw another Draco Malfoy walking with the Captain and Q—towards him!'

"Draco I would like you to meet Draconus who is a ...distant relative of yours." the Q said with amusement , "Draconus this is Draco , the younger version of the Wizard you know in your time."

"I must admit, I am a little confused here. " Draco said as he closely studied the boy who could be his twin. "If I didn't know better I would think this fellow was using poly-juice to look like me." Draco said shrugging. "But then again why shouldn't I be feeling 'beside' myself considering where I am at this moment of time."

"Nice one." Draconus chuckled. "I feel somewhat the same considering that now I understand why my Great Grandfather had named me Draconus when I was born instead of my elder brother." He glanced up at Q who had tapped him on his shoulder. "Sorry sir. Did I give away too much information?"

"No Draconus nothing serious." the Q said. "But no more comments of anything to do with the future.. okay? Just the present or rather that which concerns that which is happening back on Earth."

"Yes sir." both answered together.

Draco couldn't understand the queer sensation he felt in his breast as yet he didn't quite realize that he was falling under the spell of Voyager and its ability to take him to the stars. "Does this mean I won't be going with the away team as planned? have to go back to my timeline on Earth now?"

"Do not worry for now my boy. Draconus is going to take your place on earth temporarily while you are busy with your destiny here."

"My destiny? I thought I was just brought along accidentally as extra baggage when Professor Snape was brought on board.." Draco's his eyebrow raised elegantly as he pondered his situation. "If I hadn't fell back and landed against him..."

"Actually the bulk of your destiny concerns your family." the Q told him with mischief dancing within his eyes. "The Professors destiny concerns those within the planet. I will not explain anything more there."

"Sorry but I can't reveal anything of your future to you either." Draconus told his Great Grandfathers younger self. "But if you don't mind I could use a few details of what you were up to about the time you and the Professor was taken from Earth."

Draco and Draconus sat down on the edge of the Transporter platform and as instructed Draco proceeded to tell Draconus of the cabinet he had been instructed to repair which was in a room of lost and found objects that appeared through what was known as the Room of Requirement on the seventh folor across from a painting where Barnabas the Barmy was attempting to train trolls for the ballet.

Draconus nodded as he knew of the painting as it was still in existence during his short stay at Hogwarts. He of course wanted to know the reason and Draco blushed and looked somewhat uncomfortable about telling the details but with a resolute face he told of his father being taken to Azkaban after failing the Dark Lord in retrieving the prophecy. That was all he really knew about the situation but then he rolled up the sleeve of his robe and showed his new found twin the dark mark upon his fore-arm. "I must warn you to be very careful in what you say or do as the Dark lord will kill me...I mean you and my parents if.." a cloud seemed to pass over Draco's face and tears were imminent.

"Do not fear Gra...Draco, I will do what must be done." Draconus told him even though he was actually going to follow the instructions given him by the Q. "I will do my best to keep your parents from harm...oh yeah and me also. I would like to return to Voyager as my dad would not appreciate it if I didn't . I would also like to enter Star Fleet Academy sometime soon." Draconus slapped his hand over his mouth as he wondered if he had said too much.

"Star Fleet Academy?"

"Don't worry Draconus, Considering Draco is already learning something about space travel, I don't think you said anything wrong that would interfere with your family history or of either the magical or muggle world." Captain Janeway answered as she had checked into some very interesting facts concerning Draco Malfoy in the ships Historical database. "It is a school where the future's recruits to Star Fleet are trained."

The two teens talked a little bit longer before Q declared it was nearly time for them to leave. Draconus asked if he could speak with his father first and his request was granted.

"So this is where his interest began?" Draconus asked in a whisper as he left the Transporter Room to go see his father one last time before he ventured out on his first 'mission'.

"Yes my boy and even though it took him many years to actually become a member of Starfleet he did have a very happy life with your Great Gandmother and made the Malfoy name become that of a very strong and influential family. It was when she died I kept my promise that I had made to him. and you know the rest."

It would be a lie if Arturus wasn't scared for his youngest son who was more like him than he care to admit. But he was. His eldest son Lucius was quite happy in his role of managing the family concerns in the wizarding community back on earth while his Daughter Callidora was traveling on board Jean-Luc Picard's ship the Enterprise with her mother Elladora who was one of the medi-witches.. er nurses who assisted the ships doctor.

The Q assured him that the boy would not be harmed in any way though he would not be conscious at first when he found himself on earth. "I will have him, for all intents and purposes appear frozen and unconscious when he arrives 'back' on earth. Of course the sorting hat, Peeves the poltergeist and the former headmasters Portraits are the only ones to know the whole truth and if the need arises they will do their best to assist us in any way they can."

"The way I will 're-appear' is more or less to enhance my cover story.!" Draconus explained to his worried father, " If I seem somewhat confused at first nobody would suspect that I am not Great Grandpa Draco,-and it will give me some time to acclimatize myself to being in the wizarding world of the 20th century."

Even though he had done his best to put on a brave front for his father, Dracous was feeling somewhat nervous as he waited for the Q to transport him through time and space to 20th Century Hogwarts. He wasn't totally unprepared but then he also couldn't predict everyones reactions to his so called 're-appearance.'

The trip to 20th Century Earth didn't take long..

**VoyagerHogwartsMalfoySnape**

It was not too apparent at first but soon the freezing cold that had infiltrated the castle causing the temperature to fall alarmingly soon became too intense to ignore or pass off as part of the normal seasonal weather temperatures .

The Staff were alarmed as at first they feared that the Dementors who were currently in the service of Voldemort had infiltrated the castle somehow. They quickly gathered the students together who were in the vicinity and on the verge of panicking. With an unspoken agreement they had them escorted away from the approaching chill and hopefully to safety into the Great Hall which was then heavily warded after the last child entered.

There was what appeared to be a dark mass approaching them along with a crisp white frost that was creeping slowly from the Entrance hall in all directions, down the dungeon stairs and up the moving ones, across the floors, walls and ceilings...but strangely enough it avoided the Great Hall all together and oddly enough circled away from the group of adults whose wands were ready to cast a Patronous..

"Um.. I don't think we are dealing with Dementors!" said Filius Flitwick who was studying the glittering display, "For one a Dementor would come straight for us."

"I must agree with your assessment but... " Slughorn said as he glanced down momentarily at the diminutive charms professor and then at the dark mass "I wonder what it is if not a Dementor..."

The grizzled old Ex-Auror Mad-Eye who had temporarily taken over Snapes role as DADA Professor glared momentarily at the elderly Potions Teacher as he yelled. "Maybe not but there is something not right there. " His roving Eye had glimpsed two figures...One being Dementor like but to his shock he realized that it was not one as his artificial eye practically bulged with a horror. He could see a fully formed skeleton with a fleshless grinning skull where blazing red flickers shone angrily in the hollow eye sockets, under the hooded cloak. It was a very well known fact that Dementors didn't have a complete skeletal formation under their cloaks. They had grey, decayed hands and faces. Definitely no eyes, plus a large hole where the mouth should be, which was used for sucking the soul out of a victim. He turned his gaze upon the other figure...

"Oh Merlin that is the missing boy... Draco Malfoy."

The Professors were visibly shocked as the seemingly lifeless boy collapsed to the frozen floor and the main flow of intense cold that surrounded the Dementor like figure seemed to be heading upwards towards the seventh floor where without hesitating it entered the Headmasters quarters.

Deciding to ignore the departing figure for the moment to concentrate on the teenager, Madame Pomfrey rushed forward as did the heads of House and ran her wand over the pale boy and expelled a cloud like breath of air that she hadn't realized she was holding ."He is still alive. Madame Pomfrey said shaking her head with relief. "His body temperature is a little low... almost but not quite hypothermic."

"Maybe it would be best considering his condition if he is sent on to St, Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries" Slughorn suggested as he thought the boy looked like he would expire at any moment and he for one did not wish to be involved in an inquiry...especially if it involved one of the Malfoys.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Madame Pomfrey answered him crisply with a steel edge in her voice. "Though unconscious...his magical core seems to be strong and steady. The hospital wing is well equipped after all to deal with all manner of magical and mundane injuries, from minor illnesses, injuries, right up to regrowing lost bones." Madame Pomfrey said as she finished her scans and stood up. "I should hope that I can bring Mr. Malfoy back to the world of the living." she conjured up a stretcher complete with a specially heated blanket with which to cover and warm the boy while in transit.

"Mad-eye... Considering Malfoy has returned, alive but in rough shape." Slughorn asked quietly. "What do you think happened to Professor Snape? Is it possible that he is dead?"

"I don't know, neither do I wish to speculate-but at the moment I think that as temporary Head of House, You had better go along with your student and Madame Pomfrey." the ex-auror ordered gruffly as he took charge of the situation. "McGonnagal ... Flitwick come with me. I believe the Headmaster may be in need of a little assistance."

It was barely a moment in time gone by as the elderly ex-auror turned and clumped towards the moving staircases that would take him up to the seventh floor with McGonnagal and Flitwick following close behind.

Madame Pomfrey and Slughorn headed to the Hospital Wing with the stretcher between them.

"_Albus Dumbledore!Wise and Mysterious Wizard!":Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot Order of Merlin First Class."_

Normally a brave Griffindor, the Headmasters felt like he had never felt before as his whole body seemed to freeze when he heard the hollow dead voice calling out his name. In fact if was beyond being terribly frightening as it sounded like icicles were dripping off every syllable of his name. Turning around he gasped as he instinctively raised his wand to aim a Patronus at the dark figure he thought was at first a Dementor. Neither ghost nor flesh.

"Now now my boy." the faceless figure scolded chillingly. "You shouldn't be so foolish to try and vanquish me... especially with that particular wand." As he felt the deathly being approach him slowly and deliberately, the cold hollow laughter seemingly surrounded and covered him like a blanket as he faced the one being he had never expected to come for him in person. The phrase he had uttered "To the well organized mind, _death_ is but the next great adventure." echoed within Albus' horrified mind.

****

Thaqnk You to everyone who has shown interest in my story.

Just a minor cliffhanger. I hope that the storyline isn't going too slowly that it bores anyone. I am trying my best to keep it organized and coherent in regards to both universes. I would not mind receiving suggestions from those who know the Star Trek universe and the world of diplomacy on how I should proceed with the 'mission."


	11. Death comes calling

**Chapter11- Death comes calling**

It seemed to Severus that hours had crawled by while Tuvok explained about Star Fleet Protocols that involved the various well-established and time-honoured rules that made it easier for the different races and cultures from many different planetary systems to find common grounds to exist with one another peacefully. It was one of the reasons he agreed with Captain Janeway to let Draco go with the transporter chief.

Merlin seemed to be enjoying the lecture as he also engaged the strange looking muggle in some serious yet enlightening discussions regarding the ground rules that Star Fleet had established over the last few centuries.

Snape on the other hand was feeling very edgy and if he wanted to admit it a little bored even as he listened to them while they went off on various tangents in regard to differences and similarities between Protocols Merlin lived by and that of Star Fleet. Merlin was proving himself to be the very epitome of diplomacy. There was no denying that Q had picked the right wizard for this mission. Now Snape was wondering why he was picked, after all he would be the first to admit that he was not what anybody in their right minds would consider Diplomatic material. For some odd reason the Q thought he was perfect. While he tuned out the voices surrounding him he did some serious thinking.

Admittedly Severus' kind of Diplomacy was harsh as many students would be quick to point out. Either they did as he told them or they would suffer consequences that were to some of them rather demeaning. Of course much of the resistance was due to the fact he would set them hours upon hours of preparing disgusting ingredients or scrubbing out cauldrons that were caked with residue that even a House-Elf would recoil from.

His character... well he would be the first to admit it wasn't what one could describe as sterling. After all he made some serious mistakes in his youth but was paying for them... a dear price but he accepted what he must do to assist Albus Dumbledore's plan to bring down the Dark Lord. Although he could be calm and collected most of the time his temper would quite likely flare at the least provocation. He would be the first to admit to a lack of communicative abilities when it came to the social niceties.

Severus snorted with suppressed laughter as he imagined what the Headmasters 'Golden Boy' would say about him. Evil Death-Eater. Well he had been one so Potter was partially right there. Severe.. have to be or the dunderheads would have blown up the classroom and everything in it by now. Highly opinionated… Yes! Cruel and unpleasant. Can't be one without the other. Sarcastic, that trait was his Forte.

Severus was a Cunning, scheming Slytherin through and through, and he was proud of it despite what anybody else thought.

It was then he smirked as he realized why he was chosen by Q to deal with the Basilikans. If he was correct in what he was thinking, his Dark Mark was going to be useful rather than an hindrance for once in his misbegotten life.

hogwartsvoyagerhogwarts voyager

Even though Mad-Eye was unusually fast in spite of his limping gait with peg-leg and staff and Flitwick was keeping up with his quick steps, they were finding that Minerva was much more swift than they were when it came to getting up to the seventh floor. Mad-Eye muttered to Flitwick that she was faster than they were because of her cat like reflexes.

" So True." Flitwick replied as they strode through the corridors and up the stairs to keep up to the anxious Head of Griffindor as she raced upwards to the seventh floor where she immediately gave the password to the Gargoyle that was looking rather bemused as he had just granted entrance to the strange dark being which had confronted him just moments before.

The Gargoyle barely got out of tahe way as Minerva leaped up onto the moving staircase and took the steps two at a time in her hurry with Mad-Eye and Flitwick doing their best to not be too far behind her.

Muffled sounds could be heard coming from within the office. Not well enough to understand any individual words and that made Minerva doubly anxious to help the Headmaster.

"Albus... Albus!" Minerva called out frantically with deep concern as she tried to open the door to the Headmasters office when the two wizards caught up to her. "I don't understand." she said anxiously as the two detected the fear for Dumbledores welfare building within her voice. "The door won't respond to my touch... that has never happened before." She withdrew her wand from her sleeve holster, "Alohomora" she said very clearly and precisely but the door refused to budge.

"Odd things are happening within Hogwarts, With that I can't disagree." Mad-Eye grumbled as his magical eye did its best to evaluate the situation behind the stubbornly closed door. "Ever since Malfoy and Snape were taken there seems..." He frowned and then told Flitwick and McGonnagal . "I can't sense anything I could consider evil... " His face was a study of contradictions as he took time to think out strategy and study what few clues what he had gathered with his magical eye. "but there seems to be a air of strange expectation throughout the castle. One being a judgment!"

Flitwick and McGonnagal looked at him with puzzlement written across their faces. "I think something beyond our ken has entered the castle. Not a Dementor... I think something immortal has come among us for some reason and that young Malfoy may hold the clue to our questions."

A feeling of helplessness washed over them as the three stood helplessly waiting outside the suddenly impregnable door. Whatever was happening at this moment, within the Office- They realized that they were unable to assist Albus as the elderly Headmaster was beyond their aid.

Within the room Albus Dumbledore was staring at the dark ethereal form floating menacingly a very short distance away form him. His legendary courage and stamina was the only reason he hadn't fainted dead away from fright as he realized that what he was face to face with- was Death himself.

As for 'Death' he was studying the elderly wizard before him who still had the Elder Wand clutched tightly in his hand. The aura he unknowingly sent 'Death' was one of light and dark mixed. The misdeeds performed in youth counteracted by the regrets and efforts to make amends for ..the death of his baby sister. The images of Albus' life was easily read by the malevolent looking being.

The sorting Hat was quiet as was the portraits lined up along the walls as they knew that Death had come calling.. not to take Dumbledore as the elderly wizard must have thought when the terrible cold heralded the coming of the terrifying being but to make changes.

_"__Albus Dumbledore! Wise and Mysterious Wizard!" _The cold words were like ice on frostbitten ears.

_"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot Order of Merlin First Class ...we have much to discuss! "_

Q noticed the slight flinch of fear that the elderly wizard fought to hide as he faced the ultimate final destination of all that lived.. Death.

"_For starters, when you were young you dabbled in the Dark Arts for a time..following a path of doom that nearly consumed you. Your views were tainted by your blind faith in the creed "for the greater good" your mantra. Yes to your credit , you had a few scruples but still acquiesced to the beliefs of a dark wizard. _

"Bu..but I am not dark..not any more." protested Albus. "I reformed..."

"_Oh yes you reformed! But not until after your sister Ariana died because of a three way argument between brother Aberforth, Grindelwald ...and you._ _No I will not reveal to you which of you were responsible,That will be revealed when it is time and not before_." The eyes seemed to grow and totally obstruct Albus' view of everything else and he shrunk back from the condemnation he thought he perceived within the fire that burned deep within the dark orbs.

"_It was only then that you realized the destructive path of power you were treading and then afterwards_ y_ou fought and defeated Grindelwald who was at that time the master of the Elder Wand- which then chose you as it's master at that moment, otherwise you would have lost."_ The eerie cold voice washed over the Headmaster, colder than any winter he had ever experienced. "_But you are not fully light either as you have in your arrogance to be seen as a leader for the light, condemned another for heading down the same road you had traveled..."_

Dumbledore shuddered involuntarily and he blue eyes lost their twinkle as he felt the fiery eyes boring into his, stripping away and exposing his long hidden secrets one by one to his chagrin, yet kindly pointing out his redeeming points which hopefully balanced out those traits that caused him shame.

Dumbledore saw that Death was all knowing yet it felt strangely comforting with his stern evaluation of his character even though the elderly wizard knew that his over-all worth was being judged and - he was finding himself wanting in many areas.

Meanwhile in the Hospital wing, Slughorn was watching Madame Pomfrey as she busied herself with the unconscious form of young Malfoy while waving her wand over him to check his vitals when Narcissa Malfoy came storming in looking very worried and even dangerous as only a mother could be when it came to their young.

"My son ... Madame Pomfrey. His condition... how is he?" she asked with a touch of fear colouring her normally cultured voice as she stepped through the door.. "I came as soon as I received the owl!"

"Owl?" the Mediwitch was confused, as it hadn't been but a half hour since that mysterious being brought Draco back. She straightened up and motioned to the child lying on the bed. "As far as I can determine his vitals are very good. Not perfect but..." she answered the obviously distraught mother. "It is quite possible that his magical core is keeping him unconscious till it fully regenerates after his ordeal from wherever he has been."

"Then I shall stay till he awakens." declared Narcissa firmly with a touch of relief. Madame Pomfrey did not object as she understood the matriarchs wish to remain by the side of the child she had thought was lost and now was found.

Both women stood side by side with a common purpose. One was a Mother and the other a healer. The life of a child was hanging in the balance. Unknown to either of them Draconus knew they were there as he was able to discern their presence. He needed a little time to adjust himself to his surroundings for the role he was to play till he was returned to his own time frame. His Great Grandfather- sixteen-year-old Draco Malfoy.

He allowed himself to drift further into a deep cleansing restful sleep as he wondered how things were going back on Voyager.

HogwartsVoyagerHogwarts Voyager

Another chapter... wow I think my Muse has been on a roll. I hope it is interesting reading.


	12. Transporting to the Surface

**Chapter 12- Transporting to the Surface**

There was an ominous silence within the Headmasters chambers. Minerva was progressively becoming more upset while both Mad-Eye and Filius were beginning to be more edgy themselves as as time passed. Suddenly the temperature plunged once again and a very sharp cold breeze enveloped them and then disappeared down the stairway.

It was barely a split second later when the door baring them flew open and the sight of Albus Dumbledore sitting at his desk, slumped over slightly with his head in his hands while having a one sided dialog with himself confused the three that stood looking in. The images within the portraits were quietly mumbling something to themselves as they passed from one frame to another. An air of expectation hung heavily within the room.

"How is young Malfoy doing Minerva." questioned Dumbledore as realizing he had an audience- suddenly snapped out of his musings and looked up at the astounded Head of Griffindor who blinked in response. It was as if nothing out of the ordinary realm had happened. Though how he knew the boy had returned when none of them had notified him yet was very odd.

"Albus... are you all right?" Minerva asked in confusion as she knew that something out of the ordinary other than the fact that Malfoy had returned did indeed happen and wondered why the Headmaster was acting so oddly,,, well at least more oddly than normal.

"Of course I am." Dumbledore responded without hesitation. "Why do you ask?"

Sensing that Dumbledore was hiding something, Mad-Eyie watched the Headmaster intently as his magical eye spun about studying the surroundings. It was obvious to him that Albus was keeping mum about the events that had just occurred within the room.

Meanwhile down in the Hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was monitoring Draco's vitals and talking quietly with Narcissa, explaining that Draco may know that she was there even though he seemed to be unconscious and that he might respond if she talked to him.

"Draco? What happened?" Narcissa whispered softly as she reached over with an elegantly manicured hand and laid it against his cheek. "Where were you all this time."

The boy's eyelids fluttered as the door swung open and a gentle cool wind seemed to blow into the room from the corridor and play with his hair as it surrounded both herself and Draco.

At that moment a vision formed within her head and she gasped in confusion as among other sights, she saw Snape and another wizard whose identity she wasn't sure of, deep within some sort of conference with a strange group of beings. The scene faded as she saw in a room with strange looking devices, not one but two Draco's talking together though she did not know what they were saying to each other. One of the boys was strangely dressed in what appeared to be some form of muggle clothing that she couldn't identify. Then one of the boys was talking to what appeared to her to be a powerful being in white robes then a cloudy mist came up and enveloped them both before disappearing. A powerful yet comforting voice said. "Your son will return to you safely as will another. Your families future rests upon the boy who lies here." and then the vision faded away and the coolness dispersed , leaving her to look down in confusion at the pale face of the boy she thought was her son.

"Madame Pomfrey..." she stuttered in confusion, "I think I saw a vision..." she then fainted and would have slipped to the floor but for Madame Pomfrey's fast reflexes.

As for Draconus, He was feeling somewhat nervous yet elated as he realized that with his actions and responses he would be responsible for the changes that must occur to set things within the wizarding world back on track. The medi-witch in charge of the Hospital infirmary may be different but the scents and feelings that came with the room was as he remembered it..so far into the future. The woman who looked rather high strung, with tear glistened eyes was... Narcissa, his Great Grandfathers mother. She sat down beside him and he listened to their muted conversation as a cool wind came in and enveloped him and his Great Great Grandmother in what he knew was a protective cocoon of protection while showing her images that would help prepare her for the events that was to come.

The Q returned to Voyager as promised with a look of intense satisfaction on his face. He had delivered Draconus to 20th century Hogwarts and turned Headmaster Dumbledores world as he knew it upside down.

Draconus was prepared- as well as anybody could be to implement the changes that Q wanted to occur in the wizarding community of 20th century Earth.

The trip to the world below was to proceed with due speed and efficiency of Voyagers transporter system which Draco was becoming somewhat knowledgeable about as he had taken in nearly everything that the Transporter Chief explained to him about the system. He didn't quite understand all the muggle phrases but he wasn't going to let that stop him from trying to find out more about this mode of traveling through space.

Secretly he hoped that it would be a long time before he and Professor Snape had to return to the confines of 20th century earth as he felt like he had never felt before... Free! Free of following his fathers footsteps, Free of pretending to be somebody that down deep he knew he wasn't... the only thing that worried him was the fact his Mother and father could become victims themselves of the Dark Lords Wrath. Then he thought of the boy he just met.. his future great Grandchild! He hoped that Draconus would be able to pull everything together back on Earth and get back to Voyager unscathed. Then again—he mused, he himself was going to have his own adventure to deal with once he found himself on... within the planet below.

But to be frankly honest with himself- he was also looking forward to having more of Neelix's delicious Jimbalian fudge cake once he was back on board Voyager.

The Transporter Chief drew to attention as the great doors slid open and the Q came into the room with Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, Tuvok and both Ambassadors Merlin and Snape.

Pro...Ambassador Snape, are we going down now?" ." Draco asked softly with barely concealed nervous excitement as Snape stood beside him with hand on his shoulder.

Snapes dark black eyes bore into Dracos grey as he looked gravely down at the young teen. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, we are. I expect you to comporte yourself with the dignity befitting your status. The inhabitants of this planet are of an ancient Wizarding world whose ways may appear strange yet oddly familiar to us at the same time.

Draco understood the underlying meaning behind Snapes words and nodded as Tuvok approached him .

Tuvok had a starfleet combadge in his hand which he placed on the left breast of Draco's robe. "This is a Combadge that you must wear at all times.

Noticing that Merlin and Snape also had the patch on their robes, Draco looked down and touched the combadge that had been placed on the chest of his robe and realizing that there was more to it than what the security chief told them, asked, "Why must we keep them on us? What are they used for besides letting everyone know we come from Voyager... "

Tuvok explained the reason why,"The badges are for accessing the computer on board, ship to shore communications, and you may contact each other with them when necessary. For them to work you must activate them by tapping them once and deactivate by tapping them twice." The Transporter can lock on to your badges signal and therefore make transporting faster and more accurate. "

"So if we are in trouble, and for some reason unable to disapparate, and need a quick escape route these badges will help get us to safety. Is that right?"

"Yes, Once the transporter can access your signal, it will be able to bring you back on board." Tuvok agreed with Draco's quick understanding and assessment , and then continued with the explanation before Draco could ask another question. "Each com-badge is equipped with a Universal translator that provides real time two-way translation of the spoken word. It was designed to first analyze the patterns of individual communications and then derive a translation matrix to enable us to speak with individuals who speak different languages or come from different planets. "

The explanation by Tuvok was thorough but Draco didn't want to hold up the mission any longer so he made a mental note to ask more about the Univer sole trains later thingamabob, the matricks and what all Tuvok said they could do and how it all could fit into this small badge. His eyes glittered a little as he gazed down at the emblem that looked benign and decorative. He had to admit that these Muggles were wonderfully inventive. Maybe after everything had been taken care of he could ask Q...

Surveying the group gathered together, Captain Janeway made sure every member of the landing party had a working com-badge then before they ventured onto the Transporter pad spoke with authority.

"Remember that when we take Ambassadors Merlin and Snape to the planet we are being brought into contact with a culture and sentient species who is currently unknown to the Federation and therefore we are acting as official representatives." Captain Janeway explained to the group who had been selected to accompany the three wizards. "I expect each and everyone to be on their best behaviour." She quirked slightly an eyebrow at Q who was looking at her with an amused expression.

Once the Captain quickly verified that each member of the landing party were present and their communication badges were in proper working order, each of them proceeded to step up onto the pads and turned to face the Transporter Chief who proceeded to convert their bodies which shimmered for a few seconds as they were transferred into phased matter and fed into the pattern buffer before being relayed via the annular confinement beam into the chamber where their bodies were reassembled.

Realizing that Draco was also a mite tense and insecure about the situation they currently found themselves in Severus tightened his grip upon Draco's shoulder for a millisecond and then released it. Draco felt the reassurance flow through his shoulder and relaxed a little while keeping his own face blank of emotion.

The scene before them was of a large rock enclosed chamber which was lit with burning candles in dark smoky scones that were setting strategically along the rough hewn walls smoothed down by centuries of use. Along thee walls were aged stone benches and ancient artifacts that were probably relics from a long bygone age when the planet 's surface was occupied . They sensed the projection of a powerful magic pulsating throughout which explained why the events on the surface were not troubling the underground occupants.. . At least for now.

There was a small eclectic group of wizards and witches gathered together with a few representatives of other creatures that were familiar to the three Earth wizards and Q. some Centaurs, Goblins and to their amazement a tiny dragon that was perched upon the shoulder of a dark haired pale teenage girl standing beside a young centaur and tiny goblin near the front with a very elderly Patriarch who had the aura of a veritable scion of an ancient wizarding power and strength that was still very active within this culture.

Behind them a magically created cloth covered a very long table and upon that a wide selection of simple yet tasteful snack foods and drinks sat invitingly for everyone who had been asked to the special meeting with the visitors from the very distant universe. Knowing how hard it would be for the poor yet still proud community to show how much they appreciated the efforts that would be made on their behalf, the Q had approved and brought many of the selections earlier from other planetary systems as he assisted with his knowledge and abilities to create the proper atmosphere that would make their guests feel comfortable.

Two wizards who stepped forward to greet the new arrivals were obviously very powerful leaders who were very well respected. The one wizard looked middle aged... about ninety or so according to wizard aging and the other was the elderly Patriarch who had paused momentarily and said something to the teenager and her friends before joining the other representative of their planet.

The dark haired Girl stayed back with her two unusual companions by her side but kept her blue green eyes eyes focused on the blond teenage boy that was with the new arrivals while she stroked the tiny head of her dragon familiar.

Finally another chapter finished. I do hope it is satisfactory.


	13. Decisions and Complications

**Chapter 13- Decisions and Complications. **

The middle aged wizard swept forward with a quiet determined authority even as his obvious gentle and kind personality shone through. Being the current Minister of Magic he was the representative who was required to receive the Q along with the wizarding ambassadors and their companions .

"Thank you Q for coming once again to our worlds assistance." He said as came forward, removing his hat with a sweep across his body while bowing respectfully to the most powerful and immortal being he knew. The Q acknowledged the greeting with such gravity as was required by the situation.

"Kind visitors from a far off planet we greet thee with our hopes and fears in hand. I am your humble servant Minister of Magic David Audentia."he bowed once again with respect.

"As we are of yours." Commander Chakotay responded in kind. Q had mentioned that in the ancient Wizarding World that the male was considered the Alpha at the start of any communications. On this planet Most of the women were not wanting any part of being political beings as they were too busy with the nurturing of what remained of the very young and looking after the daily aspects of living while their menfolk did their magical best to keep the community safe from being destroyed by the natural elements that were raging nonstop above them. It might not sound like there were many equal rights, but the system worked for these remnants of the ancient and powerful wizarding culture.

So therefore, since this meeting was firstly of a political nature Commander Chakotay, being the Captains First Officer meant that he would be the First to acknowledge the greetings of the Minister of Magic. Archaic reasoning to be sure, but Captain Janeway had agreed that it was in everybody's best interests to comply with the existing cultural customs during the negotiations. She was mainly concerned with the relocation of the planets inhabitants before the ultimate destruction of the planetary system. and once the proceedings upon the planet commenced she would then be properly involved as it would be then acknowledged that being Captain her word was law on Voyager.

The Minister of Magic then turned and acknowledged Captain Janeway by extending his hand respectfully which she acknowledged by gracefully extending hers. He then took her hand gently as one would a fragile delicate butterfly.

"You are the leader of the great ship that has brought the earth wizards." he stated with gratitude shining in his warm brown eyes. "Thank you for coming."

"We are pleased to be of service." Captain Janeway responded. " The Q has told us of your cultural prophesy and the Ancient magical systems plight and we humbly offer our assistance in removing your people away from this doomed planetary system."

The Minister turned reverently towards the ancient wizard and then introduced him with obvious respect.

"May I introduce Magistrate Vincere who comes from a very long line of powerful Mages and Seers who have guided our people through times of peace and many upheavals for millenniums beyond count."

"I am pleased to meet such a fine intelligent lady." Magistrate Vincere nodded, bowed and with manners reminiscent of an ancient era picked up and pressed a light kiss upon her right hand. Straightening up he continued with what was obviously a firm strong conviction in what he believed to be true. "Your special blend of magic is strong... even though you do not display obvious magical signs." The ancient wizard spoke up slowly with conviction, to Captain Janeways confusion and surprise.

Even as she listened to the elderly Wizards statements, for a fraction of a second she recalled the statement Q had said to her back when he was requesting her assistance.

_"You also would like to know more about your distant paternal ancestors.. Am I not correct?" _

"You are a a strong and dedicated leader of your people, though not fully knowledgeable of your families history, But you wished to have learned more before a tragedy took your only source of information." He said with a conviction that caught the Captains full attention. "Your Father's side , I believe."

The Captains eyes widened . "Yes... My father was a Starfleet Admiral who died under the polar ice cap on Tau Ceti. His death affected me deeply." Captain Janeway admitted, confirming his observation as she felt mesmerized by the kind gentle yet knowing eyes that seemed to analyze her very soul.

As the Minister of Magic, David Audentia introduced Magistrate Vincere and his daughter Maraga., Draco was feeling a strange pull to approach the sixteen year old witch whose blue green eyes watched him with frank apprasial. Her features framed by the long dark hair which was tied back away from the delicate contours of her face .

"Hello, Lady Maraga" he said politely as he bowed and took the hand she offered in his and with the courtly old fashioned manners which had been drummed into him since birth planted a kiss upon the back of her hand. He then introduced himself. "My name is Draco Malfoy."

The young witches mouth twitched slightly as she was not really impressed with all the old fashioned stiff mannerisms that had to be observed during such negotiations but accepted them as her due regardless. This young earth wizard that stood before her though, unlike the suitors she had been introduced to had somehow touched her heart with his simple directness.

**Hogwarts**

Draconus was awake and feeling fine as he knew he would be. Madame Pomfrey the Medi-witch had checked him over carefully, pursed her lips and looked a little oddly at him for a moment before declaring he should rest till supper time before leaving the ward. She then went to her office to fill out the medical reports.

Narcissa was gazing at him with a look that was almost akin to awe as she reached out and traced the fine bone structure of his face.

"Draco?" she asked hesitantly as she paused and rested her hand against his cheek as she watched his face anxiously, "You are my Draco aren't you?"

Draconus blinked and said slowly as if he was recovering his memory. "I... am.. Draco." He smiled hesitantly as he looked around to see that the mediwitch was currently in her office.

"I think you will recover much faster once we get you back home." Narcissa said firmly even as the images from the strange vision nagged at the edges of her mind. "I'm sure that I can get a tutor to come to the manor..."

"_No! I wish to stay here at the school. Please!"_ Draco exclaimed with anxious pleading eyes. Noting her shocked expression at the vehemence of his words He knew he had to convince her that it wasn't necessary for her to worry. He glanced over at the medi witches office to check on her were-abouts then looked back at Narcissa as he lowered his voice and whispered "You saw images in a vision that confused you while I was asleep didn't you?"

"Y-yes...I did. How..." Narcissa sputtered in wonder before she stopped and gave him a narrow eyed look. "Okay young man what is going on."

"You have to trust me, Gra... mother." Draconus said hoping she wouldn't catch his slip of the tongue. He told himself off quietly for being so careless. " I know you might not approve of what I have to do but please understand that there is much more than what you know going on that even Dumbledore or Voldemort..."

Shocked at what she was hearing from her sons mouth, Nacissa gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth as she stared at her son. "Draco you know better than to say.."

"Sorry... Mother, but Please understand that those images you saw were real. Professor or as he has become, Ambassador Snape is on a very important mission which affects thousands of wizarding folk."

If you can answer my questions sufficiently, to my satisfaction then " I will consider allowing you to stay." Checking to see if anyone was coming into the ward and that the Medi witch was still busy, Narcissa considered what she would like to know the most and then leaned forward saying. "Can you explain why I saw two of you? Also why I heard somebody say "Your son will return to you safely as will another. Your families future rests upon the boy who lies here."

"I best not reveal all that I have learned but in the vision You saw both son and great Grandson talking together on board a..muggle starship which is from the far distant future." Draconus explained to the wide eyed astonishment of his ancestor. "An immortal being known as the Q has given me a chance to change some events so as to shorten the war and save lives."

"This Q person, is he the one responsible for your disappearance?" Narcissa asked, her eyes narrowing at the thought.

Draconus pondered his response, "He is responsible for much more than you can ever imagine. But I can say that he really has in mind our worlds best interests."

Narcissa sat back and considered what she had learned. She was feeling torn between her duty to what she considered her families welfare and the situation that Lucius' position as Voldemorts follower put her in. In other words what did she really believe in. The answer was staring at her in the determined look that Draco was giving her.

Several days later Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting together in a cozy room that the Room of Requirement had provided them. They were discussing the new situation with Malfoy and comparing it with what they had observed when during their annual trip to Diagon Alley to get school supplies, they had snuck after Draco Malfoy when they had seen him furtively sneaking into Knockturn Alley. Into Borgin and Burkes where he had been negotiating...or rather demanding that they keep the large black cabinet that Harry remembered hiding inside to avoid Malfoy and his father.

"I am positive he was branded this summer." Ron said firmly. "He may have been removed somehow with some obscure dark magic by You-Know-Who and returned to do his bidding from inside the school.

"I still think that is silly Ron." Hermione said repressively "He is only sixteen. Underage magic is useless to Voldemort."

Harry held up his hand. "But remember Hermione we saw Malfoy jump about a mile when Madam Malkin went to touch his left forearm. It is quite likely he was branded with the Dark Mark since his father was sent to Azkaban."

"And the way he was returned..." Ron shivered as he recalled the various reports of the Slytherins return along with the chilling cold and wind that had made its way up the moving staircases to the seventh floor like a living breathing entity.

"Well I have to admit it is rather odd, I mean the circumstances in which he returned." Hermione shook her head. "Haven't you noticed how his fellow Slytherins look at him with awe now?"

""Wotcha mean Mione." Ron asked irritably "The Malfoys are followers of You-Know-Who after all. "

"His father is in Azkaban but I don't think his mother is as bad." Hermione said slowly- ignoring the looks of disbelief she received from Harry and Ron. "She may have the prejudices about blood common to many Pure Blood families but there seems to be a crack developing in her views...especially since Draco vanished and came back."

Harry chuckled, "Well that howler she sent Dumbledore when he disappeared was definitely one of the most horrifying loud,and impressive I've ever heard."

"Typical reaction of a mother." Ron said as he thought back. "Of course Mums Howler when we took the flying car was not anywhere near as angry or humiliating as Malfoys Mums Howler."

"Thank Merlin for small favours. " Harry responded.

Hermione pursed her lips together tightly, resembling Professor McGonnagals sternest expression which brought Harry and Ron's attention back to the subject. "I think Malfoy's Mum is leaning more towards the views of the light than she did previously." Hermione paused, "Think about it, instead of insisting that Draco go back to Malfoy Manor she agreed to allow him to stay at Hogwarts."

"As he should since the year isn't over yet. He still has all his senses intact, unlike Montague who thanks to the twins- went head first into that vanishing cabinet last year and somehow managed to end up lodged inside that fourth floor toilet." Ron said with a derisive laugh.

"_Ron!" _Hermione looked very serious at both boys. "If he has the mark as you two think then it would stand to reason that Voldemort " She ignored Ron's look of annoyance and said her piece. "would want to know what had happened to him and Snape. "

Harry frowned, "And Snape hasn't returned. So automatically Voldie would think there is some treachery in the works."

Ron finally clued in to what Hermione was getting at. "Bloody hell Hermione! I am thinking I should be thankful I'm not in Malfoy's shoes."

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione with disbelief as she stated gravely "I think we should go talk to Draco. He just might be willing to give us some insights into what is going on."

"And I'm sure that there is a bed waiting for you at Saint Mungos if you think a Slytherin would willingly talk to one of us... _Especially Malfoy_." Ron spat back.

Not wanting to get involved in the argument Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in the comfortable chair to think while his two friends continued to bicker at each other.

**Venificus Magus**

"Unlike your time whereas you settle your differences with conflict we accept, transcend and embrace our Differences, After all who can reason with somebody after they are dead and gone? Even if they didn't continue on into the light and stayed behind as a spirit their opinions are not going to be swayed, especially since they are done with life." The Minister of Magic said in response to what he had learned in the short time he had been with them about the newcomers lifestyle back on the distant planet called Earth.

"Oh I don't know about that." Merlin responded , "The Ghosts back on Earth that reside in Hogwarts for example, may not be able to wield a wand but they can and do help in whatever way they can. Though Poltergeists are another matter all together being that they are not technically Ghosts but are made up of emotions gathered throughout the centuries, back in Hogwarts we have Peeves who is for the most part a rather annoyingly pesky poltergeist, but even he will assist if he felt it was required of him."

"The problems on earth pale in comparison to what your planet is facing. I believe that we need to understand more of what will be required of us before going blindly into a situation that could end up detrimental to both our situations." Snape said silkily as he mentally forced himself to look relaxed and confidant while knowing he was currently unable to do anything about the terrible dangers that Voldemort and his followers where enacting upon the world he had left behind plus realizing the destructive forces that were dooming the remnants of this ancient world, "" His shields were kept high as he did not wish for the elderly one to view his secrets.. especially the ones to do with the love of his life... Lily and the situation he had been facing back in his own world.

Sensing the Earth wizards unease despite the nonchalant image that the dark wizard was trying to portray and the fact that he was using occumency ... Magistrate Vincere said firmly with conviction "I see! Now I understand why the Q chose Merlin to negotiate with the Cardilians and you for their counterparts, the Basaliskans.

Snape narrowed his eyes and asked in a barely controlled voice. "Who are these Basaliskans?

According to ancient texts the Basaliskans are a humanoid species that had been accidentally created during an experiment with a very rare species of snake known as..."

"A Basalisk." Snape finished the sentence. And turned to speak to the Q who was debating some obscure laws of ethics between different species with commander Chakotay and a ministry witch who was present in the capacity of recorder. "You should have gotten Potter, not me as he is a parselmouth and speaks snake tongue perfectly."

No Severus, I believe you are better suited as you are a character of considerable complexity and moral ambiguity. In short a stubborn, sarcastic, scheming astutely sly Slytherin who is logically more than capable of dealing with the Basaliskans. "Q said with a smirk and indicated the badge upon Snape's chest. " As for understanding their language , that is what your Com-Badge is for. But I suspect you knew why I chose you."

"I just wanted to verify my suspicions." Snape responded superciliously as he leaned back against the chair back, folded his arms across his chest and glared at the Q.

"See, I was right. You are the perfect choice." the Q shot back to the veiled amusement of everyone within hearing. "Now shall we get down to business?"

While the elders were discussing plans regarding the survival of their people Maraga and her friends Mogar Stoneshredder and Vedreion had patiently waited for a small break to get permission from her honourable Grandfather to show Draco the sights of their world such as it was.

Vincere looked from one hopeful face to another knowing that they would be very bored with waiting around while the elders were busy with their discussions so he turned to Snape and asked if he minded his young charge went to explore a little bit of their world with his granddaughter and her friends.

Snape had been a little hesitant about allowing Draco to go with the youngsters as he didn't know what dangers they could invariably find themselves in that he could advise Draco about but then the elderly Magistarte offered to allow Starfoot the House Elf to accompany them on their explorations and knowing that the strange little House Elf would be on hand to protect the youngsters Snape decided to agree to their venture. But before they left he cautioned Draco sternly to curb his curiosity and keep alert while he explored and to remember he wasn't here for a lark but as a representative from Earth.

Though he thought Snape was just over reacting- Draco understood the implied warning. Mind his manners! Don't rush foolishly like a Griffindor into anything that could turn out to be a dangerous situation, but be cautious and stay focused as a true Slytherin should or be prepared to suffer the consequences of which his most fearsome nightmares would pale in comparison.

**Wizarding World**

Speculations throughout the wizarding world had been running rampant as the mysterious events were being dissected and analyzed over and over again by everyone who read the day by day reports issued by the Daily Prophet and even the stories run by the Quibbler as to what possibly could have happened were taken seriously.

Voldemort had been beyond furious when he heard of the mysterious disappearances as he wondered if Snape had deserted his post taking along the Malfoy whelp who was supposed to find a way to kill off Dumbledore and facilitate a way for his Death Eaters to bypass the strong protective wards and infiltrate the School.

When Bellatrix discovered that her sister had gone to Hogwarts because the boy had returned but Snape hadn't, she immediately apparated to the Manor and reported to Voldemort what she knew and then started a campaign to insinuate herself even further into his graces by fueling his anger at Snape with her theories and insinuations as to Snapes true loyalties. Not that she really knew anything but that didn't matter to the megalomaniac who wanted answers.

"Tell your sister Narcissa to have Draco report directly to me as soon as he can." Voldemort said coldly.

"She said that Draco was not able to remember very well what had happened during the time he was gone. So she thought it best to leave him at the school till his task is finished. As for _Snape_ she couldn't say where he is." Bellatrix explained with a sour emphasis on Snapes name.

"Your nephew had better soon have some answers as to where Snape is hiding Bellatrix or he will feel the full extent of my wrath." Voldemort breathed angrily as the great snake Nagina wound herself lovingly around his ankles and hissed at the terrified assembly of Death Eaters who stood silently, watching and waiting for Voldemort to give them further instructions.

**Authors Notes**

My Muse certainly got busy this time around... Though sometimes I wonder what form of insanity possessed me to write this story or where it will end. I do hope however it goes that my Muse will not fail to keep my readers interested.

Anyway I hope the story so far makes sense as I keep trying to blend both worlds.


	14. Making Friends

**Chapter 14-Making Friends **

While the teens were travelling down the corridor that lead out of the Ministerial chamber Maraga introduced her friends Starfoot the family House-Elf, Mogar Stoneshredder the Goblin stoneshaper and Vedreion the Centaur to Draco. He hadn't expected the cross species friendship but fortunately managed to mask his shocked surprise and acknowledged each of them a little stiffly yet politely as his formal pure blood manners and breeding dictated he should, being the guest of another social equal. Maraga gave him a slight quizzical look but then chalked up his stiff response to his being from a society with different customs or the fact that he might be a touch overwhelmed by the situation he found himself in. After all how many other planets had cataclysmic weather conditions on the surface and was held together by strong powerful magic that for centuries kept a eclectic group of Magical beings safe deep underground.

Draco mentally slapped himself for giving the girl the wrong impression of his character... or was it? He hoped he didn't destroy his chances of getting to know her and regardless of what species, her friends. It was just that there was no one he knew of who would introduce their House Elf or even acknowledge a centaur or Goblin as one of their friends.

Even as he kept his guard up, the little House Elf Starfoot responded by politely bowing in Elf fashion in acknowledgement of the Earth Wizard. He proudly took responsibility for his mistresses safety and that of her friends as he had been told to do by the Great and powerful Magistrate Vincere to protect and observe the interaction between the earth wizard and Maraga and be their formal chaperone, a position which came naturally to the little elf.

Mogar and Vedeion glanced at each other and then followed Maraga's lead as she became less formal and and greeted the Earth Wizard with proffered handshakes.

Thinking how he could salvage the situation Draco returned the greetings with less formality as he shook their hands and said, "I apologize if I offended any of you..."

Maraga reached out and gently placed her finger against his lips, "Please, we understand,. You are just following your social customs and are stressed from the situations you found yourself in." She then turned away and indicated that he follow her and her friends.

As he watched Maraga and her friends interact with each other in a very relaxed social pattern- Draco's eyes widened as he felt his heart lurch within himself. This girl was like no other he had been forced by his parents to associate with. He followed them in silence for a little while before joining in on the conversations.

It wasn't too long after that the four of them found themselves talking together naturally as they found common ground so to speak. Their lessons were somewhat similar though Draco found that the charms Maraga learned were more in line of ancient magic that hadn't been practised on Earth for many years. In turn he told Morgar that the Goblins he knew weren't stone carvers but were responsible for looking after wizarding monies in a bank called Gringotts.

Mogar crossed his eyes which made him look rather humourous as he tried to imagine working in a bank. "Shaking his head, Mogar grinned and said with a wistful longing tone in his voice, "I think it would be a lot like living here under the planet surface. I can't see myself being stuck inside if I had the chance to be above ground and outside."

Starfoot looked sad as he gazed after a group of House Elves that walked by starring at him with haughty looks and then with what was obviously sniffs of disdain started chattering among themselves as they kept peaking backwards at the group he was travelling with.

Draco found himself staring down and scowling at the group of House Elves who then hurried off as fast as they could. "What's the matter with that lot?" he enquired even as he realized that their snotty attitude could mirror his own attitude towards those he considered beneath him back at Hogwarts.

"They don't like elf's who are different." Starfoot answered as he watched the other elves disappear into what appeared to be a poorly lit shop.

" Not all of your family do." Maraga knelt and with her arm draped around the elf's thin shoulders, said, " Remember Starfoot it is all right to dream of going to the stars. You are a very special little House Elf and neither Granddad nor I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Maybe you will get your wish sooner than you think.""I was brought from my planet on a starship- it's name is Voyager." Draco blurted out. "I mean the Q has set plans in motion to take everyone off this planet right?"

"Yes! Master told us he hoped that we would get a chance to live a long happy life. " Starfoot stared up at Draco with hope in his bulbous eyes. "And the only way is travelling to the stars."

Finding himself wondering what had gotten into him for talking to the creature that normally he would think of as beneath his notice- Draco nodded solemnly as the little House Elf perked up and clapped his hands.

They then continued to tour the rest of the small community. It wasn't quite as dark or dismal looking as Draco thought as he noticed shafts that lead to the darkness far below, the twisty staircases and arches that had inscriptions indicating where the sloping passages or steep tunnels lead to.

While some areas were set in a murky grey darknesss there was areas wwher the rockface was cut to refract what little light it could within other chambers that were either relatively small storage areas or cavernous areas where the populace lived and eked out their living.

As he followed the three companions up one of the twisty stairways he could sense powerful magical barriers –like he had never felt before- that prevented the maelstrom above from entering and destroying the underground inhabitants while filtering fresh air to sustain life.

He was also taken through the area devoted to places of business .Among the many strangely shaped buildings that in many cases were just recesses cut into the rock of the wall were shops some of which Draco recognized like Wand makers, Spell crafters, and robe makers. There were also other shops filled with various Craftsmen, some of them Goblins who worked with precious stones and those known as rock shapers .

There weren't many other beings that were out and about at this time, but those who were—unlike the House Elves earlier- greeted the youngsters civilly as they looked at the newcomer with interest and mild curiosity before they continued on with their own businesses.

A middle aged Goblin labourer who saw Mogar and his friends with a stranger stopped and spoke something to Morgar and he replied back an answer in Gobblygook that seemed to please the fellow.

Draco smiled as he heard the little Goblin telling the elderly Goblin about showing the Earth Teen Wizard around while the elders were in a special Meeting with the big Earth Wizards.

"You can understand Goblin speech?" Mogar had asked Draco after the passing Goblin continued on after being reassured that everything was fine.

"Yes, It seems like I can." Draco answered with a slight touch of awe. "It is because of this muggle device which translates your speech for me."

"Muggle?" Maraga questioned, "What species are Muggle?"

"Non-magical folk." Draco answered with a look of amazement that she didn't know what he was referring to.

"Oh... I see. We call them squibs here." Maraga nodded. "Some of the families have become so inbred that their children are born without magic. I'm not quite sure why but there you are."

"We have squibs also among our people, but what I meant by Muggles, are people who have absolutely no magical background or ancestors." Draco explained as he wondered if he should mention that back on Earth there was a similar situation regarding squibs in Pure-Blood families but then the small goblin was talking about their society and Draco decided not to.

"We are a close-knit community as you may have gathered from watching everyone who had come to the ministerial chamber. We have to be you understand." chattered Mogar which in a way surprised Draco as he had assumed that the little Goblin would be a lot like the ones who ran Gringotts back on Earth. "There are very few members of my people left and I think maybe ten or twelve of Vedreion's."

"We two are the youngest members of our species left." Vedreion continued as he stepped carefully over a rough patch in the walkway. "My parents said that most of my relatives refused to have any more foals as they believed that the end of our race was at hand along with that of the wizarding folk and Mogars People."

"You mean there are no others of your age group?" Draco blurted, as he couldn't believe it.

"I think there are a number of mer-children in the deep pool back in the Ministerial Chamber but they keep pretty well to themselves." Maraga replied. "But as for our age... There are a still a large number of wizarding children our age, but as for Mogar and Vedreion's races... " She swallowed and looked at her two friends with tears standing in her eyes as they both gazed at her affectionately.

Draco felt embarrassed for having asked such a forward question but that feeling didn't last too long as the others assured him that there was really nothing wrong with his question. They would have asked the same if they were in his position.

Even if it seemed inconceivable to Draco, he still tried to imagine what it would be like to live his whole life in any of the weirdly shaped homes lining the rock walkways. They were made from the different formations of Stalactites and Stalagmites that in some cases had over time beyond count grew from ceiling to floor entwining together.

Mogar felt very proud as he watched the Earth wizard admiring his people's handiwork. "My people are craftsmen in stonework and Maraga's people use their magic to keep our way of life safe."

Draco was fascinated by the inventiveness of Mogars people in creating and designing the limited area in such a way as to be liveable and the wizarding charms did the rest. Magical fires burning in sconce's that were set in the rock walls gave enough light to see and were maintained by

Mogar was pleased with his interest and between him and Maraga they explained to him how when the inhabitants of the planet had been forced to take refuge within the planet his people had spent much time shaping many of the rock formations into suitable living quarters plus other much needed items and the magical spell work and energy needed to maintain their safe environment.

Draco couldn't make up his mind which cavern had been the most fascinating to see as the different rock formations that were hidden in the murky darkness were magically lit up and pointed out to him, some resembling icicles, mushrooms and even draperies or waterfalls.

"We have a spot where we like to go visit now and then." Maraga said as they neared the end of one of the walkways that meandered through the town. "Would you like to see it? Not many of the elders go there as they say it is filled with too many memories and ghosts. It is a place of historical significance as it is a large cavern where there where our ancestors stored ancient texts and artefacts."

"If you wish." Draco answered as he looked up at the hard unyielding rock ceiling above him and momentarily wished he was back on Earth where he could be out in the open air where he could feel the wind, smell the scents of growing things. He couldn't quite imagine centuries of living the way these other youngsters were and accepting it as a normal fact of life. He suspected that if it wasn't for the Q's assistance the planets wizarding civilization would have survived as long as it had. Magic was truly amazing in that it could provide much that wizarding folk needed to survive, but even it had limits.

"Carefull where you step." Maraga said to Draco as Her friend Vedreion leaped gracefully over what appeared to be a narrow deep pit. "Vedreion shouldn't have done that, even if he is the only one of us who has the ability to jump over the chasm." She said with faint disapproval as she showed him the twisted rock formation that served as a bridge. "We can follow him safely from here."

"It is a walkway to our place of learning." Starfoot explained simply as he gave the earth wizard an encouraging look, "I's be here to help keep yous from falling into the hot red light below.

Maraga and Mogar had already stepped onto the rock formation and looked back to encourage Draco to follow them.

Draco arched his eyebrow in thought and then took courage in hand as he cautiously placed his one foot onto the bridge. Although he was leery of crossing the narrow stone formation he hesitated only for a moment as both Maraga and Mogar walked on calmly ahead of him with barely a glance downward into the flickering red glow that came up from the pitch black darkness below them. Starfoot stayed close by Draco, ready to use his Elf magic if necessary.

Once they crossed Draco had followed much more slowly and carefully- to their nicely concealed amusement, the beauty of the hidden chamber was revealed when the fire in the sconce's automatically started to flare up in response to their presence. Many skeletons and stuffed creatures that had died out over time due to the growing inhospitality of the planets environment were displayed as naturally as possible besides displays of ancient wands and day-to-day life. "Many artefacts from the ancestors are here for us to visualize what it was like before the great calamities occurred which drove them underground." Maraga explained as she pointed upwards.

Draco looked up in awe at the roof where a posed horntail that looked as if it was ready to swoop down for a fight and then turned to see a hippogriff and Griffin that were 'feeding'. "It looks so... amazing."

"None of these animals are in existence any more." Maraga responded with a slight sad smile playing across her lips. "They have pretty well all disappeared and only those very few species that could survive living underground are with us."

"Those were mostly Dwarfs, Goblins like Morga and House Elves...like me." Starfoot explained further. He looked at Vedreion who explained his presence underground.

"I like coming here to see what animals our ancestors had lived with and I wonder..." Vedreion scrapped the stone floor with his right front hoof as he looked around with a hint of sadness. "there are so few centaurs left and we had to evolve some of our ways to survive, My parents told me that many many generations ago we used to live on the surface and run through green grass and live among tall trees." He pointed to an ancient painting of scenery. "I wonder what that would be like to be able to live on the surface and under the stars."

"I hope you get that chance." Draco said honestly as he wondered how the negotiations would turn out and whether Q's plan to relocate all the inhabitants would succeed.

"Are any of these creatures familiar to you? I mean do any of them live on your planet?" Morga asked as he looked up wistfully at the young wizard, "When I was little, I thought that maybe someday I'd get to see a real live unicorn."

"Yes, I know some of these creatures." Draco answered, nodding as he paused to pat the dusty preserved hide of a unicorn. He looked over at the tiny dragon perched upon the girls shoulder and noticed that the creature had a blend of green shades with a silver band running down from his forehead to the tip of his nose, from which belched a puff of smoke now and then as he opened his mouth and stuck his long thin tongue out toward this strange new being.

Draco couldn't help himself as he kept glancing at the creature that was about the size of an Iguana that he remembered seeing during First Year DADA classes back at Hogwarts. "I was wondering... about the little dragon you have on your shoulder." Draco asked with much curiosity. "I've never seen one so tiny. Is he your familiar?"

"Yes he is my familiar 'Ignis Diligo'. Do you have dragons on your Planet?" Maraga asked with interest, "Do you have one for a familiar?"

"No I don't have any of my own. The Ministry forbids ownership due to the fact they are too dangerous. Which I have to admit they are. They are huge vicious fire- breathing reptiles who wouldn't think twice about eating anything or anybody." Draco shrugged as a half smile flitted across his face.

"Really?" Mogar asked in confusion. "Where do they live, if they are too large and dangerous to be with people as familiars."

There are many different Dragon Reserves around the world where they are kept." Draco explained. "They are a valuable resource which need to be protected from poachers and to keep them from being seen by Muggles."

"Have you ever seen any of them in real life?" Maraga asked with intense curiosity as she patted the tiny head of her familiar.

Draco thought a moment. "As a matter of fact I have seen four different species of dragons a couple years ago when the Triwizard Tournament was held at my School. They were- Swedish Short-snout, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, and Hungarian Horntail."

"I don't know what a Triwizard Tournament is but I think I would have liked to see one of those dragons you saw." Maraga's laugh was not the sweet artificial laugh that Pansy put on when she was flirting with him back at the school, but had a bell like quality which rang with joy and peace despite her situation. "Well to answer your question about my little dragon... I suppose one of us should first tell you the legend of the Miniature Sea Serpents" She smiled at her companions as they settled down upon the smoothed limestone rock bench between the large columns of stalagmites.

"You tell the story so well Maraga," said Mogar encouragingly, "I'm sure Draco would love to hear you." His eyes gleamed merrily along with his gentle teasing of the young witch.

"Yes Maraga please tell us." Vedreion cast a side glance at the blushing wizard as he agreed with his small friends suggestion.

Hoping that Draco wouldn't think the story silly, Maraga smoothed some loose hair away from her face with her hands as she nervously prepared to tell the story.

Draco noticed her nervousness and told her."Myths and Legends are told among my people too. They are narratives to teach us about history or social beliefs."

"That is good to know. " Maraga with a smile and then cleared her throat before she began. "This story has been passed down from one generation to another for many centuries. It is one of my favourites."

_The legend of the Miniature Sea Serpents _

_There once was a little group of Miniature Sea Serpents. They spent their days swimming in the water playing and laughing with each other. Every once and a while, one of the little Sea Serpents would go to the surface, but never come back. This really upset one of the little friends. Out of desperation he decided he was going to go to the surface and find out why no one ever came back._

_Once he got there, he felt the warm sun shining on his back and the cool breeze that was so refreshing. When he stretched, he realized he had wings! He had became a flying dragon! Off he went enjoying the beautiful world he was in. He flew around with a new group of friends that welcomed him with open arms. The only downfall to this happiness was that he realized that he was unable to go back into the water for his wings could not get wet and he would now be unable to breathe down there. He determined that his new life was so wonderful that he knew all his friends and family will one day reach the surface and experience the new wonderful world he was in. Then, he would get to see them all again_


	15. Dumbledore Has Questions

**Chapter 15- Dumbledore Has Questions**

Madame Pomfrey didn't wish to cause any further uproar about the disappearance and reappearance of young Draco Malfoy especially after Narcissa had visited the boy in the Hospital Wing and confirmed that he was her son. The peculiar thing though that Madame Pomfrey noticed was that after talking to the boy Narcissa Malfoy had a look that made her wonder what was really going on. Especially after hearing what the Malfoy Matriarch had to tell her after speaking with her son...

Madame Pomfrey decided it would be most prudent not to reveal what to the mother she found in her scans for now till she could find some reasons that sounded logical enough to explain them. According to her scans the boy had many characteristics of a Malfoy that certainly was true, but there was something more added to the mix which she was positive had not been present in Draco Malfoys previous check-ups.

She also wondered if she should alert the Headmaster but what could she tell him? That the boy had some characteristics which didn't even seem to be of this planet? Right and then she would be hard pressed to explain that. Madame Pomfrey was in a quandary as deep down she knew what she should do but why stir up the cauldron—No she decided, it would be best if she kept mum about what she discovered for now.

Besides there was the funny emblem that she spotted on his clothes underneath the robe was not like anything she had seen before.

Her musings were cut short as a couple of fifth year Slytherins came walking in to see Draco and the Mediwitch automatically explained to them they could visit for fifteen minutes and to not tire out her patient. .

As the two stout boys came toward him, Draconus took a few moments to put a name to each of his visitors and then threw himself into the role that Q and his 'Great Grandfather' had prepared him for.

Over the next few days after waking up Draconus had quite a few visitors. The two who he recognized as his Great Grandfathers pitiful yet loyal bodyguard friends were coming to see him every chance they could.

"Draco, did you really go where nobody has gone before and returned?" Goyle asked not realizing he was repeating part of the Starfleet motto, to Draocnus' amusement.

"Goyle, you have no idea where I come from." chuckled Draconus mischievously. "But believe me it was very interesting and informative."

Goyles face scrunched up in confusion as he looked worriedly over at Crabbe who was also very puzzled but also didn't want to admit that he thought Draco was not at all well yet.

Most of the other Slytherins who visited cast worried glances at him as they found that he wasn't able to remember much about them or anything else concerning what had been going on around Hogwarts for that matter. But then they had no idea that he wasn't the Draco Malfoy they knew.

Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey noticed the looks that the boy was getting and took time to explain to his dormmates that memory loss was expected after his harrowing experience but that he should regain some memories in time.

It was four days later, early in the morning before anybody else was up and about when Dumbledore sent a House Elf to the Hospital Wing with the 'request' that Draco come up to his office after Madame Pomfrey gave Draco permission to leave the ward.

Draconus walked quickly up the moving staircases and to the seventh floor and followed it to where the Gargoyle stood guard at the door. "Lemon sherbet" was the password that allowed Draconus to enter and step onto the moving staircase which took him up to the entrance to Dumbledores office.

Upon knocking on the door he heard a firm and concise order. "Enter" He then did so and gazed at the elderly wizard who was standing with his hands clasped behind his back looking out the window at the early morning sky with the sun barely peaking up over the horizon.

"Mr Malfoy." the elderly wizard turned around and looked at Draconus with a calculating eye and then shook his weary head as he explained. "While you were unconscious, I have had the dubious joy of going through some of the most harrowing moments of my life with a being who is someone I hope I shall not see again till I die."

Suspecting where this conversation was headed, Draconus didn't comment as he waited for the Headmaster to continue.

Dumbledore appeared to study the silent Slytherin for several moments. He then spoke with a slight almost undetectable tremble in his voice. "It has been a very odd situation in that first you and Professor Snape vanishes and then a few days ago you reappear on the frozen wings of Death himself who proceeded to leave you in the middle of the entrance hall as he made his way up to my office... "He looked closely at the close-mouthed youngster. He took up his wand and with its end glowing he spoke out clearly with intent. "You have my wizards oath that I I will not reveal anything you tell me to anyone."

"Yes sir... I understood that he was planning to see you after returning me here, though I know him as Q." Draconus replied after remembering who this elderly Headmaster was, not in life but as a painting. "He has requested that I complete a mission for him."

"You know him as Q?... _A Mission_?" Albus Dumbldore was horrified as his thoughts suddenly jumbled about in panic. _" Death is the reaper of souls... I have had the doubtful pleasure of meeting him as Death but he didn't want me to go with him. I know my time is severely limited...Did he plan for this Malfoy to do the job of removing me when it is time?"_

"No not that kind of mission." Draconus hurriedly said as he realized what the Headmaster was thinking. Truth be known his Great Grandfather- courtesy of the Dark Lord- had that mission but that was not what he was here for. He rubbed his face with both hands and sighed. "It is complicated, Long ago Q had a stint as Death and made an error in judgement which needs to be attended to now. He chose me to help."

Curious as to what error he was referring to, Dumbledore then took a deep breath to hide his annoyance at having to bend his own will to that of another. " Now I must ask you... for my own peace of mind. What do you require of me to accomplish this... mission? The truth mind you."

"The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution" parroted Draconus as he gave the Headmaster a very innocent look.

Wondering if he was being mocked, the Headmaster blinked involuntarily and looked with narrowed ice blue eyes at the boy whose face showed no sign of dishonesty or avarice. He then leaned over and said, "As you have been under close observation for several days you definitely are not polyjuiced but you can't possibly be the real Draco Malfoy."

"Oh- but I am the real Draco Malfoy! That is one fact that you can be sure of." Draconus' eyes glittered with amusement at the Headmasters perplexed look. He then smirked. "A few hundred years from now that is. No sir, I cannot tell you how events in your time will turn out but I assure you that I have no intention of destroying any chances of the Draco Malfoy you know from returning." He grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Or of altering history to the point of destroying what I know."

"If you are telling me the whole truth then in your time you are presently a student at Hogwarts." The Headmaster said with asperity in his voice.

"It was only the first three years of my training that was here at Hogwarts. But then that was.. er, is several hundred years in the future." Draconus answered somewhat vaguely as he stared thoughtfully at the blank wall where the Portrait of Headmaster Dumbledore would have..or would be in his time.

"Your training has not been completed and you dare to attempt to change events that haven't happened yet?" The Headmaster's voice rose slightly as he glowered at the portraits who where listening intently to their conversation. "It is against my better Judgement to allow a barely trained youngster who has come from the future to change the past. Unfortunately this immortal being that you call Q has left me no choice." He said with resignation.

Knowing that Headmaster Dumbledore would keep wondering and also couldn't reveal anything he was told due to his wizards oath... Draconus decided to reveal just a tiny bit more of his own personal history to satisfy a little of the elderly wizard's curiosity. The Q wouldn't object.. and if he did he could just obliviate the information from the elderly wizards mind.

"I have received intensive training for my magic along with specialized courses while on a starship known as Hogwarts one. Though it was much more advanced and encompassed many other worlds and different cultures. You know that it is the only starship that takes wizarding children from 14 up and gives them full wizarding training along with courses needed to enrol in Starfleet academy once they are of age." His eyes danced with an unusual shine and sparkle as he looked at his gob-smacked audience. "The Draco you know is my Great grandfather..who is by the way still alive in my time."

"Timelines... " Dumbledore said slowly and cautiously. "You could be changing them just by your presence. Do you have the ability to keep from causing irreparable damage? I know that this Q who had been masquerading as Death believes you have the ability but I am not fully convinced. After all it is..."

"It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" Draco finished the saying for Dumbledore who looked Gobsmacked.. He nodded towards the blackened hand. "Your hand for example..."

Dumbledore hurriedly hid his blackened hand from view as he said coldly, "Now that is none of your concern."

Smirking slightly, Draco looked at him with one raised eyebrow, " You chose to put on a cursed ring. One with a very special stone residing in it that originally belonged to the second Peverell brother."

Dumbledore gaped at the young Slytherin for a couple of seconds "You should not have known anything about the ring.." He said sternly as he was taken off guard. "That was confidential information between me and Professor Snape who managed to contain the curse, albeit temporarily in my hand." then he blinked. "But I didn't tell him anything about the stone..."

"From my perspective it is a matter of history sir. You wouldn't tell anybody of your fascination with the Three Brothers and the deadly Hallows." Draconus shrugged. "I know that the curse is life threatening and that you weren't expecting to live longer than the end of this year." He then took pity on the shaken Headmaster. "But be assured. the Q has... in exchange for taking Professor Snape away given you a reprieve."

"But the curse will take my life eventually. I accept that as fact." Dumbledore eyed Draco warily. "Now we have gone way of topic... "

"Not really, You asked what I require... your trust in me as I do my best to accomplish the mission that Q asked of me even though I am not one of your precious Griffindors." Draconus boldly answered back as the portraits gave up their attempts to look as if they weren't interested in the conversation.

"Mr Malfoy... In reference to the timeline, I hope your intentions are not so noticeably different..."

Draconus smirked slightly, as he observed the Portraits from the corner of his eye. Being in the Headmasters office didn't bother him all that much as a relative of his was the Headmaster during the few years he had attended Hogwarts and it was natural that Draconus would have seen and talked to many of the occupants that was were hung in the office. "I also remember you saying to me - Differences...are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open"

"Well spoken young Malfoy." The Sorting Hat commented as its tip flicked back and forth.

"Really Albus, I know you are curious about what has been going on and if it would appreciably affect the current timeline. But don't you think you going just a little too far interrogating the child?" The Portrait of Phineas Black enquired scathingly as the other headmasters Portraits leaned forward eagerly to hear what the current Headmasters response would be.

Startled and irritated by the interruption Dumbledore turned to glare at the Hat and the portrait that dared to speak out of turn.

Before he could lambaste either of them for speaking out of turn or further question Draconus, the door of the Office opened to admit Head of house Minerva McGonnagal

"Albus I need to speak you about ..." She stopped as she then realized that the Headmaster was not alone.

"Mr Malfoy. I take it you are feeling much better and are ready to resume your education?" She said kindly even as her eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Yes ma'am, thank you for your concern." Draconus responded politely. "I am quite myself now."

" Professor McGonnagal." Dumbledore acknowledged the Elderly Witch as he quickly turned around. "Just a moment please. You may go for now Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said concisely as he nodded his head at the young Wizard who mentally thanked the Head of Griffindor for the unannounced interruption.

"Thank you sir." Draconus replied respectfully and bowed to them both as he turned and left the office.


	16. Draconus meets the Trio

**Chapter 16- Draconus meets the Trio**

Draconus found the two not so bright behemoths known as Crabbe and Goyle waiting expectantly for him not far from the Gargoyle to appear. Just how they managed to track him down was in itself amazing considering their combined mental capacities were barely sufficient to move and find food. But he could not doubt their loyalty as they had looked in on him every day he was in the Hospital ward. He wondered in passing if they only knew he was not the Draco they thought he was would they still be as loyal?'

"You feeling okay Draco?" Crabbe asked looking sideways at the pale pointed face of the boy walking between them with a concerned look across his normally placid face.

"I'm fine...Vincent.'' Draconus answered distractedly while they traversed the corridor and headed down the stairway. His thoughts were elsewhere.

"Good." Crabbe said quietly along with a startled look, considering how the Draco he knew normally acted very arrogant and looked down upon him and Goyle.

Despite the very odd fact that Draco was acting differently towards them than what was normal, the two large boys continued walk along with him companionably in silence for quite a while, one on each side as if they were his body guards... or servants depending on ones point of view.

"Are you really okay Draco? I mean having to go see Dumbledore..." asked Goyle hesitantly as he was unused to Draco talking in such a friendly manner like he was since he returned from wherever he had been.

"I'm fine... Gregory. Honest!" Draconus answered tersely, "I don't mind after all the Headmaster was only concerned with what had happened to me while I was gone."

"He was con...sserned?" Crabbe struggled to say as a confused expression spread across his wide inscrutable face. He then ventured to add, "Why was he? I mean, I know he is Headmaster and all but he is still a Griffindor!"

Draconus didn't see the confused looks that both boys gave each other over his head as at that moment it didn't occur to him that they were not used to being talked to as if they were equals or addressed to by their first names.

"Any idea what Malfoy's up to?" Ron asked as he scrunched the empty box of Berties all Flavour Beans and dropped it into the wastepaper basket where it vanished.

"No idea," said Harry, staring out the dorm window at the grounds as he waited for Hermione to finish dotting her i's and crossing her t's on the last homework assignment that had been given by Professor McGonnagal. "He was seen heading up to Dumbledores office by Lavender and Dean. Crabbe and Goyle were not with him either."

"Why would he be going to Dumbledores office?" Ron asked and then grinned, "Maybe he is in trouble for disappearing and causing all that ruckus?"

"Well .." Harry thought a moment. " We could get Dobby to help us find out what the little snitch is up to."

Dobby the little freed House Elf pulling on his long ears with confusion. He was trying to understand why the little Master Draco who had vanished then returned seemed different to him. He looked like the young master from before, but didn't seem to have the spiteful arrogance he knew so well, not only that- his scent was off.

As he was trying to puzzle out the conflicting evidence he heard his most favourite wizard in the whole world calling for him. He vanished on the spot and reappeared in the Common Room where he saw his friend Harry looking thoughtfully out the window. Harry turned around and smiled at the small House Elf who was known to be overly enthusiastic at times when it came to wanting to help.

"Dobby you know Malfoy better than any of us." Harry stated carefully as he did not want to upset the small elf.

"Yes Harry Potter sir." Dobby nodded energetically, "He was my responsibility from when he was first borned."

"I wonder, could you help us find out where and what he is up to?" Harry asked casually, "He has been acting very odd—even for him since he came back from wherever he had got to."

"Certainly more than normal." Ron muttered as he caught a chocolate frog in mid-leap and then looked at the wizarding card which portrayed Merlin. A pleased expression crossed Ron's freckled face, "Well I haven't seen this card very often."

Dobby looked up at Harry anxiously, as he unconsciously pulled at one of his ears "I too thinks there's something not normal with bad old master Draco."

"Of course he isn't normal." Ron said as he placed the card carefully into the box where he kept his collection of wizarding cards. "To begin with he's a whiny, self serving, arrogant , slimy snake!"

"I's don't mean it that way." Dobby barely glanced over at Ron before looking back at Harry, as he tried to explain, "He smells familiar but also different."

"Okay... I don't think you mean the cologne he wears." Harry said with a warning look at Ron who was about to make another scathing comment.

After managing to leave his two companions back in the Common room where they contentedly began snacking on candy and little cakes, Draconus was a little overwhelmed by the fact that despite how many hundreds of years between the time he attended and now that there was really not many differences that he could distinguish within Hogwarts of the latter part of the 20th century and four hundred years in the future.

The syllabus was basically the same plus the ghosts were still around. He noticed that there were some paintings that he had been familiar with missing due to the fact it was before their time and the presence of a severe division between the four houses. The Pure-blood Raciest supremacy ideas for example was much more intense during this century than it was in his.

At this moment in time he was feeling just a little perplexed yet thankful for having been born during a much more contented time as he navigated the corridors from the Great Hall upwards to the seventh floor where he planned to open the unknowable room. The Headmaster was in the loop so to speak, though probably not fully satisfied with what little information Draconus had told him about the Q's objectives or what his 'mission fully entailed.

Considering his knowledge concerning the 20th century wizarding world, plus the added information the Q had given him, Draconus knew that his mission given to him by the Q would be accomplished much more smoothly than it might otherwise... at least he hoped that would be so.

He wondered momentarily why it was that Dumbledore had been what he could consider as friendly, after all his Great Grandfather did mention that this Headmaster favoured Griffindors! The Q must have really done a number on the elderly Wizard. He couldn't resist a small chuckle at the memory as he strode quickly down the hallway.

If he could manage to find that vanishing cabinet that his great Grandfather had told him about and remove it from the equation he could then go looking for that Diadem that Q had mentioned to him and destroy it that would mean one less horcrux that the Griffindor known as Potter would have to deal with.

Draconus paused to look up and down the corridor before he concentrated on the Unknowable room as he walked quickly back and forth three times past the enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy who was attempting to train trolls for the ballet.

It wasn't too long before an outline wavered and formed along the wall facing the tapestry and solidified into a very large door. Before Draconus could enter though there was a shout which caused him to pause and look up. Three students were striding toward them along with a very anxious House Elf who was casting some very strange looks at him as if he knew him but didn't at the same time.

"_Malfoy_!" the dark haired green eyed boy called out while his two companions hurried to keep up to him.

Draconus turned away from the large door and waited patiently for the three to come up to him. He suspected they were the very three who were pivotal to Q's plans.

The girl gave him a quizzical look as the red-head glowered at him through narrowed distrustful eyes.

"Hello!" Draconus said politely with seemingly careless nonchalance,"May I help you?"

"What you playing at Malfoy?" Ron Weasley said with suspicion as he raised his wand toward the Slytherins throat. He then asked Harry,"When ever has Malfoy asked if he can help...you... or any of us?"

"Kindly lower your wand,... Weasley." Draconus said with a slightly irritated tone in his voice, "You don't want to get expelled for attacking another student."

"You should talk Malfoy. You have done worse."Ron spat back, "Your only saying that because Snape isn't here any longer to protect your sorry butt.

Draconus' eyebrow rose slightly as he wondered if this particular Weasley was antagonizing him because he was spoiling for a fight. He decided to disarm the pugnacious Griffindor before things got out of hand.

Draconus hadn't moved a muscle to as far as either Harry or Hermione noticed when suddenly to Ron's dismay he found himself flying backward with his wand skittering across the floor.

Instantly both Harry and Hermione drew their wands out.

"You used wandless Magic." Hermione queried. "Who are you?"

Wondering why she was so surprised, Draconus paused a moment before answering then decided to tell them the truth. "Draco Malfoy"

"No your not Malfoy." Ron growled as he got up off the floor and accioed his wand.

"Polyjuced more than likely." suggested Harry as he thought that the boys cold grey eyes were just a shade darker then that of the Draco Malfoy he knew.

"Yes I am..really." the smirk on the blond boys face widened. "Draconus Malfoy the second actually."

"Draconus? Getting high and mighty aren't we?" Ron glowered " And where did you get 'the second' from? "

"I am the second Draconus or as you know my Great Grandfather.. Draco."

"Delusional." exclaimed Ron Weasley as he made circular motions with his index finger near his head.

Okay so lets humour him till we can figure out what his agenda is." Harry whispered to Hermione who nodded in understanding. He then nudged Ron hard in the arm making the red-head stare at him.

"So why are you here?" Hermione asked inquisitively as she looked over at the large oak door that had appeared on the wall. "Are you you hiding something?"

"No... not in the way you think." Draconus said in a neutral tone. "In fact I intend to find something...two somethings to be exact"

Ron stared at the Slytherin in shock, "You are beginning to creep me out...more than usual."

Draconus looked somewhat puzzled and then the small House Elf who had been quietly observing the exchanges sidled up to him and looked up at him with a calculating eye.

"I's don't know whats you are up to. But I's think you are...nice enough." Dobby decided after scrutinizing the boy with great care. "Yous could scare Kreacher with your niceness."

Harry chuckled and Hermione shook her head as Ron Snorted at the mention of the well known deranged Elf that Harry inherited from his Godfather Sirius.

"Dobby?" Harry asked questioningly, "You really believe he is all right?"

Dobby nodded energetically and then smiled. "He smells kind. Not like Lucius." the little House Elf said cryptically.

"Weird." Ron said weakly as he was stunned not only at the revelation but the way Dobby suddenly accepted the Slytherin whose family had been abusing him before he had been freed by Harry during their first year but at how his best Mate would because of Dobbys say so ,willingly accept that Malfoy could be possibly be 'nice'.

"Anyway, I suppose you three would like to join me?" Draconus asked casually. He looked down and noticed a large orange kneazle cat sniffing the hem of his robe. He crooked an elegant eyebrow and said "Hello. Where did you come from?"

Looking down towards the floor Hermione exclaimed in surprise "Crookshanks!" as the cat sat back and looked up at her with a calm expression that she took to mean that he thought everything was fine also.

"Crookshanks is my familiar." Hermione explained to the amused Slytherin. Then she hesitated a moment before saying, "I guess you must be okay, Crookshanks is pretty good at detecting somebody who isn't trustworthy."

"Okay so I guess we will. Though I kind of wonder what Sirius would have thought of us co-operating in this situation." Harry said thoughtfully as he slowly nodded his head in agreement . He took a side glance at Ron who grimaced slightly as he remembered the battles he and Hermione had in their third year over Crookshanks apparent desire to attack his pet rat Scabbers before the incident which revealed the rats true identity as Peter Pettigrew.

"Sirius?" Draconus looked slightly puzzled as he thought back to his lessons with the Q about the people he would meet while in the 20th Century.

"He was my Godfather.." Harry clarified with a slight tremor in his voice."Anyway shall we stand here gossiping like the Daily Prophet or shall we venture on in. I for one am curious as to what you are up to."

"Same here." Ron said, though not with as much confidence as Harry or Hermione.

Draconus smirked. "I will explain further once we are safely within the room where nobody can overhear us." He said quietly as he motioned for them to follow him.

Once the door was opened the group ventured into the large cathedral like room cautiously with Draconus leading the way

There were scores of items that had been hidden there by generations upon generations of Hogwarts inhabitants. Stacks of worn out clothing, useless furniture, Jewels, congealed potions, rusting swords, even a blood stained axe that Harry thought was strange considering the blood still looked somewhat fresh. and piles of books that had been banned, graffitied or even stolen.

"This the room of junk and dark things nobody wants." Dobby was puzzled even as he wrinkled his nose at the musty smell of aged books and old worn out clothes that wafted by him.

"Oh my... look at all the books!" Hermione said automatically to the boys amusement. "There must be thousands!"

"I'm not after a book." Draconus said as he cast a look around."Tell me Potter did the Headmaster ever mention anything about his plans for you to defeat Voldemort?"

'"You said his name!" Ron was shocked to hear the name come out of Malfoys mouth. "Aren't your lot supposed to refer to him as the Dark Lord?"

"He could be called Moldyshorts for all I care." Draconus was peering down into one of the narrow alleyways between teetering piles of old furniture as they strolled past an old enormous stuffed Troll which freaked Hermione out a little.

"Moldyshorts?" Ron's eyes widened with disbelief as he wondered if he heard properly. "You must be harbouring a death wish."

"Wha.." Harry whirled around with wand still in hand and stared at the complacent looking Slytherin. "Okay enough is enough. What are you up to Malfoy?"

Draconus shrugged, "Like I said I wish to find two objects.'

"Here? In among this stuff? what exactly are you looking for?" Harry was not fooled by Draconus' careful indifference.

"There is an old vanishing cabinet and an extremely old Diadem... or Tiara. I wish to make sure both of them are destroyed completely." Draconus answered as they walked a short distance further and then stopped. "Well I believe this is the cabinet that was described to me." he commented as the others recognized the broken old cabinet as the one that the twins had pushed Montague in the year before.

"I think this cabinet is already done with." Harry said, "Why did you need to find it?"

"I guess we can sit down a moment and I will tell you why and I hope you will understand." Draconus answered. "this cabinet is the mate to one that is in a store in knockturn Alley that was known as Borgin and Burks..."

"The shop is still there." Hermione blurted, "We saw you, I mean your..." She looked a little flustered then bravely continued on, "Draco go inside."

Draconus opened his mouth to answer but Ron spoke up first.

"So whats the big deal, this cabinet is broken down and useless," Ron frowned . "Sounds very unlikely but did he intend to replace it with the one in Borgin and Burks... Ron asked with an unbelieving look on his freckled face.

"What would be the reason?" Hermione asked, "If they are a pair then what use is one without the other."

Harry explained how they found out what little they knew. "We used some Extendable Ears and overheard him saying something to Borgin about keeping something safe and for him to not sell it. "

"I will explain if you are finished with your discussion." Draconus wondered if all Griffindors were so chatty.

My Gran- I mean Draco as you know him was to repair this cabinet so it cold be used in conjunction with the one in the shop to help some Death Eaters get into Hogwarts. "

"O-k-a-y." Harry said in drawn out disbelief, " Thankfully I don't think that is possible."

"Believe me Potter it is and I want to make doubly sure that won't come to pass." Draconus' looked oddly at Harry which put all three Griffindors on alert.

"Bad in black cloaks and masks could come to Hogwarts through this box?" Horrified, Dobby's large eyes looked even bigger as he piped up. He "Yous want me to help make it unfixable?"

Smirking slightly Draconus looked at the small house Elf, "I guess so. Elf magic is pretty powerfull."

Dobby looked up to Harry who nodded numbly. Dobby then gleefully raised his hands and sent a strong blast which pulverized the cabinet and a few items that were nearby into dusty particles of well- dust!

"Brilliant." Ron exclaimed, "Great job Dobby."

"Yes very admirable." Draconous looked at the House Elf with approval.

"Now that is done..." He looked squarely at Harry and said in a very serious tone. " The hardest job is yet to be accomplished."

"First tell us the rest of what you are planning before we go on." suggested Harry, "Destroying the cabinet is one thing but I don't want to get involved with something that may be dark..."

Draconus held his hand up , palm-side out toward Harry. "As I told you I really am the second Draco. The one you know is currently on the starship Voyager where I was in training as an Ensign."

"Starship? You mean like in outer space?" Harry asked as she wondered if he should bind him and have Madame Pomfrey contact the mental ward at Saint Mungos.

"Yes! He and the older wizard..."

"Snape!"

"I think that was his name. Yes he was brought to the ship by Q who is an Omnipotent being."

Ron coughed, "Mental." cough, cough!

"Ron,!" Hermione warned. "Shut up and listen before you judge."

"Thank you Hermione," Draconus said " All I can say is that your Professor Snape was chosen by the Q along with another from a different time period to go to the aid of a very ancient people that needed help desperately to escape the impending destruction of their Magical Galaxy.

"And you are here because...?" Harry asked with a half smile as he was beginning to think Ron's assessment was spot on.

"You have heard of Horcruxes?

"No..Should we?" Ron said warily "Sounds like Dark Magic."

"You are right Ron." Harry cut in as the smile wiped off his face, "They are objects that a person can conceal a part of their soul in, which explains how Voldemort was able to survive his rebounding killing curse." He explained to both Hermione and Ron's amazement.

"So you have been informed. Good!" Draconus smiled, "Q told me that one of them is here. A tiara that was lost during the founders time .."

"Q? Tiara? I think you're jerking us around Malfoy." Ron snarled as he glowered at the blond Slytherin with narrowed eyes.

"Your distrust is getting old Weasley. I told you I am not the same Draco you know and obviously love to hate." Draconus snapped back as he was beginning to think that his mission was not going to be as smooth as he hoped it would be.

"Ron! I'm not sure as to what to believe myself." Hermione cut in as to their surprise she stepped in between the pugnacious red head and the cold eyed blond. " Let him finish his story and provide proof that what he is telling us is as he says it is."

"What rot. You can't really think Malfoy..."

Suddenly it felt cold and to everyones amazement the Grey Lady materialized. "No young sir, If the Diadem is here..." She paused and looked very sad. "I had...no idea...he was flattering. He seemed to understand..to sympathize..."

"Who?" Ron asked in confusion. "Wha.."

"I think I can help." The Grey lady sighed sadly and said "My Name is Helena Ravenclaw! '

Notes

Sorry for taking so long. I am having a little difficulty trying to picture how a diplomatic meeting should go. Especially with the mixture of wizarding folk and Starfleet personal involved. So I wrote this chapter instead. Funny thing is a few chapters that aren't anywhere anywhere near to uploading have been going fine. My Muse who also likes to go off is so confusing at times.


	17. A New Discovery or Two

**Chapter 17- A New Discovery or Two**

While the teens were off exploring the planets Wizengamot and its Leaders were accompanied by Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, and the two wizarding Ambassadors Merlin and Snape.

The assembled group gathered around the large round meeting table that was reserved for discussing matters of grave importance, and as proper decorum and custom decreed, the gentlemen pulled out the chairs and allowed the ladies to sit down first before proceeding to sit down themselves.

An elderly witch who was obviously a very important and powerful matriarch in spite of her fragile look was chatting companionably with Commander Chakotay and Merlin about what life was like within the Planets surface as she was growing up and how she would like to leave and see her fellow inhabitants safely off now that the planet was dying and their way of life slowly decaying.

Merlin was having the time of his life as he easily adjusted to the situation which he was now involved. It wasn't that hard to imagine as helping others was second nature to him. At least he wasn't trapped inside the oak tree.

As for Severus he was still somewhat cautiously suspicious as he observed the activity around him. He was no Griffindor who would automatically think of this situation as a vehicle to show off their bravery. He was a Slytherin and that meant a more cautious approach to any given situation that required his involvement.

Grand Wizard Vincere noticed the young wizards reluctance and decided to try and draw him out a little while politely asking him some innocuous questions "The young lad who came with you...Draco. He seems to be a very nice lad if a little formal."

"He has been raised from birth in a very controlled manner as the Malfoy scion." Snape replied carefully, "A path that may lead to his own personal disaster if he follows his fathers footsteps into the service of Vol... the Dark Lord who is currently trying to destroy the lives of all those magical beings he deems as unworthy and especially that of non-magical people."

"I do hope this young man... Draco, has some spark of independence within himself." Vincere commented further as he shook his head. "It would not do for the boy to not have the skills to make decisions that would be necessary for his own survival or that of his future family. "

"As he has been taught he has talked the talk and now he may have to walk the walk since his Father failed in a mission for the Dark Lord he has been given an assignment that I suspect he will fail. I made an unbreakable vow to his Mother I would protect him from harm and if necessary carry out the deed that the Dark Lord had ordered Draco to perform.." Snape nodded his head curtly as he glowered at the house elf who was currently refilling the empty mug before him.

"Really? I understand your wish to protect a child as it would not do to allow him to destroy his soul so young." Vincere said with understanding. "I take it your own life has headed down a path you would have not chosen if your choices were more defined?" the elderly wizard asked the dark clad Earth wizard and noted the slight nod that was the only answer he received for several moments. He watched the saturnine face of the man closely as he goaded him, "I wonder if you really are ready for this undertaking."

"According to Q I am capable. I've dealt with many different situations all my life." Snape glared at him and continued in a firm yet slightly perplexed tone of voice . "It is just hard to fathom yet that instead of dealing with teaching dunderheads I would actually see the day when I'd be taken to a planet where there was magical people living beneath its surface and are dependent upon me for their survival."

Severus looked a bit bemused if not shocked as the elderly Witch who had been talking to Merlin, turned to study him and said "What a dear little boy you are." as she patted his cheek gently with the tips of her delicately perfumed fingers. "So brave also."

Merlin had a very amused expression upon his elderly face even as Severus glared back at him.

While Severus was doing his utmost to keep his cool and drawing his wand to hex everyone, Captain Janeway was going over the plans and star charts with the Q, Grand Wizard Vincere and the Minister of Magic David Audentia. She was explaining the standard procedures that should be employed to ensure the safety and evacuation of the population when and if Merlin and Severus were able to convince the distant Cardilians and Basaliskans to send their ships.

In spite of his slight misgivings, Draco had to admit that he was truly starting to have an amazing adventure while he was busy exploring the vast cavern with his unusual companions. After all what Malfoy would willingly hang out with a House Elf, Centaur or Goblin and consider them as more like friends. Maraga with her bell like laugh and natural inclination to accept others as friends no matter who or where they came from was a revelation to the young wizard who was still somewhat cautious in spite of his curiosity concerning the Muggle Starship and the strange being who brought him and Professor Snape into this situation. He wondered in passing what everyone back at Hogwarts would think if he mentioned that he even got to meet the real Merlin!The very one whose fame was known by everyone in the wizarding world and even Muggles knew of him though they actually thought of him in the context of a myth or legend.

"I would be due for a bed at Saint Mungos. That's what." Draco's lips twisted into a half smile at the thought.

Maraga, Starfoot, Mogar and Vedeion had happily showed him about the strange huge cavern that was filled with not openly the extinct creatures but artifacts of past realms that were no longer in existence. Now Maraga was showing him some ancient spell books which were written in a language that Draco was unfamiliar with and she took the time to translate the ones she was most fascinated with as Draco listened intently and filed them away within his memory.

"Did you know that many of the spells we cast today are ones developed by the ancient ones to keep ourselves from being found by those races who don't understand our ways of life and would destroy us if they could?" She commented as she showed him a spell which was to combined with a potion made from a combination of Aloe (to soothe the burning) Chamomile, elder, Nettles, snapdragons and dark red roses and some fern that was native only to this particular planet to counteract what she called the dark creeping death.

"The dark creeping death?"

"It is one that slowly eats away at your magical core as it weakens you physically and mentally."

Draco frowned as he thought back to the beginning of the school term back on Earth, trying to visualize how the Headmaster's one hand had blackened fingers.

"I think I know of what curse you speak of ." Draco said slowly as he looked at the sketches of each individual plant listed. "This potion has plants in it which are also back on Earth but this one." He pointed to the fern that was described as a hard substance with shades of silver and gold star shapes linked together as veins running through a purplish green leaf.

"Thats the Elfish Fairy... I think it is a very wondrous plant considering that it has the ability to adapt itself to not only strengthen any healing potion ever made but once ingested it attacks any darkness it finds within the body. " Vedeion explained as he glanced over Draco's shoulder at the ancient text."But it takes a very skilled Potions Master to even attempt to make the potion. One wrong move... "The little Centaur shuddered.

"Oh wow, Professor Snape is a Potions Master and would probably be quite capable of making this potion if he acquired a few of those plants." Draco exclaimed while he studied the information listed beside the picture even more closely. "The potion might even weaken the Dark Lords hold and take away the dark mark." He whispered to himself as he rubbed his left forearm.

"I think I saw a few growing on a ledge nearer the edge of the chasm we crossed. I don't think they are rooted very deeply."Vedeion said and looked over at Maraga, "A simple summoning charm wouldn't hurt to gather them." he commented in a off handed manner while he fiddled with a small star patterned walking stick that he had picked up form one of the exhibits. He waved it around idly and suddenly a mist formed above them which turned into a small winged creature that flew about their heads and then disappeared.

"Vedeion." Maraga snapped in alarm. "You know we aren't supposed to play around with any of these objects. "

"Sorry, I didn't think it would do anything." An astonished Vedeion answered back quickly, "I'm not a wizard after all. I'm just a simple Centaur!"

"Who obviously has some magic within." Draco was also shocked and amazed. "Even though you are not technically a wizard, the Headmaster Dumbledore would have probably have taking the time to invite you to go to Hogwarts to learn how to control your magic once you turned eleven back on Earth."

"Really?" Vederion croaked as he looked down at the walking stick with awe. "But... Centaur magic doesn't manifest itself like a wizards. We are supposed to be star gazers and..."

"Nevertheless, your inner magic has for some strange reason become more in tune with that of my race." Maraga said firmly with a conviction that even the little Centaur could not deny. "I think Grandpa should be told so that he can arrange proper training for you."

"me thinking the little Centaur should be staying with us." stated Starfoot slowly with a worried frown. He looked pleadingly at his young mistress with shiny tears standing in his large bulbous eyes . "Yous knows how the other centaurs might not like the idea and hurt him."

"Your concerns- Starfoot, are understandable. Like it is back home. The Centaurs keep to themselves and barely tolerate magical folk." Draco nodded even as he winced with realization that he was just as guilty, " Not only that there are Wizards and Witches who think that magic should be kept within proper pureblood families."

"To our peoples we are already the odd ones out here due to the fact we are different. " Mogar commented with a lonely look flitting across his face. "Starfoot likes to dream of flying to the stars" Starfoot nodded as he agreed to that fact. "And Vederion and I enjoy being with wizarding folk more than the others of our kinds."

"I really would like to help, though I don't quite know how..." Draco looked down at the combadge upon his chest. "Maybe... I can't promise but if I ask the Captain if it could be possible that you come with us on board Voyager. With all the different species of other beings on board I doubt that a Centaur or Goblin would be too unusual."

"We first must take the request to Grandfather." Maraga responded after a moment, "Proper etiquette requires that an elder must agree to allow such a vast undertaking."

"I understand." Draco answered. "I myself have my hopes pinned upon a Great Grandson who has taken my place upon Earth. He grinned wryly. "Kind of an odd situation considering I am only 16 and haven't even thought of marriage much less have children."

"Sounds rather backwards way of having a family." Mogar said with a confused look upon his face. "Do you grow younger as you age too?"

His comment was met with silence and then a moment later when the little Goblin realized what he said, they all burst out laughing which lightened their mood and with a lighter heart Draco and his new found friends continued to explore and learn about the distant past from the various exhibits that they came across even as Moraga assured Draco that both of them could harvest the Elfish fairy plants before they headed back to the Meeting chamber.


	18. The Diadem Horcrux

**Chapter 18- The Diadem Horcrux**

"I stole the Diadem from my mother." The repentant ghost told the teens softly in a whisper that echoed of shame and regret. "I was dreadfully envious and had wanted to be much more cleverer and important than her and ran away with it."

She paused a moment watching for any signs of disgust on the the silent teens faces but found nothing of the sort. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts she continued.

"It wasn't too long after I left that mother became ill- fatally ill and in spite of my perfidity still wanted to see me one last time so she sent a man whose advances I had spurned when he declared his love for me. He was to bring me back along with the diadem but I had concealed the Diadem inside a hollow tree when I heard the Baron blundering through the forest towards me."

"The Baron? You mean-?"

"The Bloody Baron, yes.." She lifted aside her cloak to reveal a small dark wound in her white chest. "The Baron was a hot tempered man who became violent when I refused to return with him. Furious at my refusal, jealous of my freedom he stabbed me."

Shocked by that revelation, the teens wasn't sure as to what to say so they simply continued listening as her dreadful tale wound down to its tragic end.

"So then I was persuaded to tell my tale to young Riddle who became Vol..." The Grey Lady stopped telling her story and drifted backwards , "I..I am so sorry!"

"For what?" Harry asked, "It isn't your fault. It is Voldemorts not yours."

The Grey Lady looked sadly at the young dark haired teen as she wasn't entirely convinced that she wasn't somehow partly responsible for one of the problems facing them. It was hard for her to know that because of her, the ancient and historically valuable diadem now held a piece of Voldemorts despicable evil soul.

"He was so charming and persuasive, Understanding and sympathetic."

"Well, I don't think you are the first one to be tricked into giving him valuable information." Harry muttered. "Neither do I think you were the last."

"I suppose you are correct. I believe that after this coming war is over, the Magical world will be owing more than can ever be repaid to you four youngsters." the ethereal form of the Grey Lady floated softly down the aisle ahead of the teens with a strong steely eyed purpose and silently pointed towards an ancient stone bust of a pockmarked old warlock wearing a dusty old wig where an ancient discoloured tiara sat lopsidedly over his head and one ear. Etched upon its surface the words _"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."_ could be read albeit faintly.

"This is what remains of Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem." the sad eyed grey ghost looked even sadder as she gazed at her mothers treasure which now was cursed as a receptacle for Voldemorts Horcrux.

Harry felt a prickling race across his scar but ignored it as he gazed at the item before them. He stretched his hand out as Draconus said firmly "Don't touch it Potter! "

"Why?" Harry turned around. "You want to blast it where it sits?"

"Noooo," The blond boy said slowly and deliberately. "But it may have a curse set upon it that could conceivably activate if it is handled without the proper precautions.

"Great, Where did you get that idea?" Ron rolled his eyes, "And how do you propose to deal with it?"

"Dumbledore destroyed one Horcrux already and as you must have noticed— the fingers on his one hand aren't very healthy looking." Draconus replied shortly.

"I noticed." Harry nodded as he absentmindedly touched his scar.

"Your scar must be feeling the presence of the horcrux Harry.." Hermione suggested shrewdly as she studied at both their faces. "You might feel the effects much easily than any of us."

Draconus glanced at her and with a slight nod told her she was correct then turned back to look at the green eyed teen. "The Diadem needs to destroyed. That is a definite but the Horcrux won't be harmed by anything we can do here... unless." His eyes narrowed in thought as he went over the options in his mind.

"Malfoy!" Ron spat the name out with impatience. "Spit it out! What are we to do?"

"There is one way... Fiendfyre! It is one of the substances that destroy Horcruxes." Draconus explained as he fingered his wand, " But it would be too dangerous for us to try using it.'

"I should hope not." Hermione said, "Its dark magic at best."

"Then why did you suggest it in the first place?"Ron asked harshly.

"But what else can we use?" Harry spoke quietly as he kept an eye on the Slytherins wand hand. Then a thought struck him. He snapped his fingers as he spoke. "Basilisk venom! Chamber of Secrets!The Basilisk, Remember Ron?" The green eyed boys excitement was reflected in his voice."We went into the chamber to save Ginny and I destroyed the diary containing a piece of Riddles soul with one of the fangs!".

"How could we forget." Ron responded dryly as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at Harry who was looking pleased. "Ginny still has nightmares.

"After all this time?" Hermine questioned with a touch of doubt."Wouldn't the remains be gone by now?"

"Doesn't hurt to go check on it Potter." Draocnus said as he pulled the rune marked cloth out of his robe pocket. "This will keep the curse on the Diadem " safely contained. Best you don't handle it, your connection to Voldemort is a lot like an umbilical cord. Don't want him to find out what we are doing now do we?"

"We don't- but to have you refer to my scar as an umbilical cord. Thats downright... weird." Harry shook his head as Draconus carefully dropped the cloth over the statues head and the diadem then carefully reached out to tuck the cloth around the diadem as he lifted it off.

"Blimey, Harry. The whole situation is weird." Ron said while watching Draconus' hands closely as he finished wrapping the cloth securely around the diadem.

The Grey Lady floated closer and looked at the pale faced boy who held in his hands the last mortal link to her mother. "I am not sure if I can describe what I sense about you... But it feels like there is a strangely ethereal feel about you child. As if you are half in and half out of this plane of existence."

"I suppose you can sense the Q's effects around me." Draconus admitted. "To find myself in a familiar place but not in my proper time frame or even in space is a little discombobulating to say the least.

"Er.. What did you say?Dis come bob latering?" Ron looked confused. "Could you repeat that statement in English?"

"Discombobulating means confusing or perplexing." Hermione cut in."Which seems to be an appropriate description of what has been happening lately."

His eyes screwed up thoughtfully as Ron growled "So why didn't he just say so instead of using all that fancy stuff?"

"Don't worry about it Ron." Harry said, "Lets just get this over with and then figure out what we will do next."

"Right Potter." Draconus held up the tightly wrapped object as Ron went to say something else. "Are we going to flap our gums or are we going to deal with this...abomination?"

"You have nothing to be sorry about my lady. Thank you for your assistance." Draconus said firmly as the teens followed her- navigating their way by the 50 foot mountain of old furniture, broken trunks of old books and robes and unidentifiable junk till they reached the door that would take them back out into the corridor. They paused for a few minutes to discuss their exactly what next step would be.

"We have to go to Moaning Myrtles Bathroom on the second Floor. That is where the entrance to the chamber of secrets is." Harry's eyes glittered with a touch of mischief as he told Draconus . "I should warn you, she is pretty disagreeable at times."

"Moaning Myrtle... Oh yes, she was a Muggle born Ravenclaw.. Riddles first attempt at murder and his first Horcrux." Draconus scratched his temple with his forefinger. "I can't say I'm surprised she has a disagreeable personality considering she made her decision to do most of her haunting in the lavatory she died in for eternity."

"You know quite a lot about... Him." Ron said, "What else?"

"I can't explain everything I know. But I can say that the Q gave me explicit instructions on what he wished me to do." Draconus answered cryptically.

"I'm sure Dumbledore could help." Harry said as he once again raised a hand to his forehead and rubbed the lightning-shaped mark, "But he is pretty closemouthed about everything. I suppose he has his reasons."

"Harry! Is your scar hurting you?" Ron looked accusingly at Draconus who merely shrugged.

"No Ron. It isn't." Harry answered, "Though one would think it would be burning all the time now that Voldemort is getting so powerful again."

"All the more reason we co-operate with each other." Hermione spoke up. "Dumbledore must realize that we need all the information he has to finish the task which has been set for us to do."

"He does.. Believe me!" A light in Draconus' eyes seemed to dance merrily for a few seconds. "Don't you think we better get moving? I really don't wish any of us to e exposed to this Horcrux any longer than necessary. Don't you agree?"

Agreed." The other three teens chorused then Harry reached out, turned the knob and pushed the door open. Together the four teens left the hidden Room and entered the corridor once again they found Crabbe and Goyle standing just a few feet away looking oddly at the sight of Malfoy laughing along with the three Griffindors.

Silence reined for a moment and then Draconus said with a tone that implied that he wasn't at all surprised to see them. "Crabbe... Goyle. You have perfect timing."

His comment caused all five teens to blink and stare at him with a mixture of emotions. Crabbe and Goyle looked happy to see Draconus and yet oddly enough didn't seem to react to the presence of Harry, Ron or Hermione.

Naturally Ron's suspicious nature thought it had been a Slytherin style set up to cause trouble for them while Hermione and Harry simply wondered what Draconus had in mind.

"Malfoy What are you playing at?" Ron hissed through clenched teeth while glaring at the two slow witted behemoths.

"I'm not playing at anything Weasley! " Draconus answered calmly, "Crabbe and Goyle are obviously just concerned about me since I was in the Hospital ward."

After saying good bye to the youngsters, the Grey Lady had already floated off down the corridor when the Bloody Baron along with Nearly Headless Nick came floating through the adjacent wall. Peeves popped in also with a merry glint in his eye but did nothing as the Bloody Baron Bloody Baron came forward to where Draconus and the three Griffindors were standing, causing the air surrounding them to drop a few degrees.. "I apologize young sir for not informing you ahead of time but.." He nodded at Nearly Headless Nick, "The Castle Ghosts thought it would be wise to explain to these two young gentlemen on the need to be co-operative with you and your plans no matter how odd it may seem to them."

Crabbe and Goyle glanced at each other then slowly lumbered closer.

Crabbes voice which was unusually soft for somebody with such a big frame spoke, "I hope you know what yer doin' cause I don't 'unnerstand all of it but.."

"But we trust the Barons advice." Goyle explained warily as they approached. To hear Goyle speak in something other than a grunt silenced everyone momentarily.

"Kindly pinch me Hermione." Harry said softly as he raised his hand to his face. "I want to make sure I'm not having a dream."

"Bloody nightmare if you ask me." Ron muttered."OUCH!" he yelped as Hermione stepped back a little and trod on his foot.


	19. Help

**Chapter 19- Help!**

The time seemed to be whisking by faster and faster as the mixed group of youngsters wandered about the cavern filled with many objects of the planets historical past. The idea that with the imminent destruction of the planet that the knowledge contained within the ancient texts and everything else they had managed to store within this chamber would be totally destroyed. Wordlessly Maraga wondered as to how her people and all the other inhabitants would cope without the guidance set forth within many of the ancient scrolls not to mention the relative unknown adjustments to whatever new planet system they would have to make.

Even without her saying what she was thinking, somehow Draco knew and he commented that if it was possible to shrink many of the items without damaging them that maybe they could be transported along with the inhabitants to wherever the new Magical Universe was now. The bright hopeful look that crossed the young witches face let him know he was on target with what she had been worrying about. "It is not unreasonable to hope that Captain Janeway and her crew would understand and that a solution will be found."

"Yes that is a wonderful idea Draco. You really are one step ahead in the way you think." Maraga said thoughtfully as she ran her fingers across the backs of some elderly scrolls. "I like that."She smiled at him with a gentle look in her eye. "We better remember to not forget to get those Elfish Fairy Plants for your Guardian when we cross back over the chasm."

Draco sensed that her last comment had also meant something more but didn't wish to draw notice to what he thought as maybe he was mistaken and didn't wish to embarrass either of them.

"I'm sure that the Professor will be quite pleased to have them. He is first and foremost a Potions Master after all." Draco responded as he glanced about the cavern one last time to fix everything he saw in his mind.

Suddenly without warning a rumble in the distance startled them as the rock beneath started to shift slightly. Draco's eyes widened with horror as the trembling increased and several artefacts tumbled to the ground. Maraga, Starfoot Mogar and Vedreion also looked terrified. Fortunately the little House Elf Starfoot had instinctively cast a shield that was shaped like a bubble for protection over all of them as chunks of rock and debris fell nearby and several bounced against the strong bubble.

It had only lasted for a minute or so but the youngsters felt like it had been an eternity. Once the dust settled and the youngsters were sure there would be nothing more falling about them—Starfoot cancelled the protective shielding.

"that wasn't supposed to happen. The containment charms and shields..." gasped Maraga. "They should have activated sooner!"

"I suspect your Grandfather will be sending a rescue party to find us." Starfoot squeaked as he fought to keep his own fears in check."So we better not stray too far."

"We won't be, that's a promise." Maraga sighed as she surveyed the damage around them. "Grandfather won't be allowing us to be even a few feet out of his sight now."

The surrounding rock looked to be shifting slightly- though fortunately the damage that could have resulted was now being contained by a strong surge of ancient magic that had finally been activated by the tremors.

"I agree Maraga. That was too close." breathed a very much shaken Mogar, "For a moment I also thought the magic shielding was going to fail us this time."

Hesitantly Draco raised his hand and pointed over to what appeared to be a large monument of a group of wizards, centaurs, goblins, unicorns and several other creatures gathered together that was partially hidden from sight in the murky darkness, against the far back of the cavern where it was partly covered by piles of rubble. "Say—I wonder what is that statue? I'm sure it wasn't there before."

"I ..." Maraga blinked and then shook her own head with wonder. "I don't remember seeing that one either!"

"Let's take a look." Morgar said excitedly, being a Goblin he was always interested in new discoveries especially if they were created from the hard rock.

"Well... we..." Maraga paused as she knew that they would be expected to stay put till they were escorted back to the Ministry Chamber but the young Goblins excitement coupled with Vedeion and Starfoots intensely bright eyes decided her. "Okay, I guess Grandfather won't mind if we take a peak. After all if we are going to describe the artefact to him we had better get a good look at it." Of course she knew he would see it for himself since he would probably be one of many coming to find them.

"Most definitely," Draco smirked. He wanted to have a good look at it too as in a way it reminded him of his Fathers description of the Fountain back in the Ministry of Magic on Earth. Except back there the group of statues were covered in Golden leaf.

Draco and Maraga quickly used Lumos to help them see as they approached the very back of the cavern it was apparent that the recent shake up had caused not only the unburying of the ancient monument but closed of an ancient pathway to some other region of the underground world.

"There looks to be something written on the base!" Vedeion exclaimed pointing toward the partly uncovered writing. "It seems to be very old script though."

Maraga had Starfoot hold her lit up wand near the statue so she could try and read what was written while Morgar busied himself moving some of the loose gravel and rocks away.

Following Maraga's example, Draco hesitated and then held out his wand to the little Centaur. "Here Vedeion, hold mine up also, the light from both our wands should help even more so. "

Maraga gave Draco a look of approval as she knelt along beside him to help Morgar clear the debris away from the writing so she could translate it. The find was interesting enough to cause all of them to forget that they were supposed to be leaving the chamber by now.

"Anybody... Help us..please." a faint echo of somebody pleading caught Draco's attention. It took him a moment to triangulate where the distant pleas were coming from.

"Did you hear that?" Draco turned his head while squatting down beside Maraga who was deciphering the inscription for him on the strange old stature to peer back at the far wall that was shrouded in inky darkness. He pulled his wand out and held it at the ready in case of trouble. "It sounded like there is somebody on the other side of that cave wall. He got up from the kneeling position and walked over hastily with the others following them.

''Oh? That...Could it possibly be the Ghosts of impending Doom that our elders speak of?" Maraga asked herself with a mixture of terror on her face and awe in her voice.

"Ghosts of Impending Doom?" Draco brow furrowed as he croaked out,"I didn't think Ghosts could predict the future. I'd like to hear about them sometime... preferably when drinking a butterbeer while in a place of safety."

"Ho-hopefully you will get the chance." Maraga said shakily. Draco hesitated and then reached out and took her hand in his.

"But there is no aura anywhere nearby indicating there are any spirits." whispered Starfoot even as he studied the particles that was still floating down.

"Oh. Right! You are correct Starfoot." Maraga responded with relief and a mild feeling of stupidity for not remembering that bit of lore that that her grandfather had mentioned in the stories he told her since she was a little girl. She then listened carefully and caught the faint cries which was buffered by the broken pile of rock. Maraga composed herself quickly even as a mixture of relief and fear for another laced her next sentence."You're right! It sounds like there are several people if not more- trapped on the other side."

With an urgency which belied her attempt to stay calm she tore off a piece of parchment from a nearby roll and quickly wrote a message which she offered to the little green dragon whose silver band running down his little head gleamed even with the settling debris.

"Ignis Diligo...please take this to Grandpa." She ordered the small Dragon as Draco suddenly remembered he could contact the Muggle Captain and the rest of the landing crew through the Combadge. He tapped it like had been instructed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minister of Magic, David Audentia was eagerly asking questions as he wanted to understand the whole situation which he and his people found themselves in.

"To understand why your planet is facing destruction." Q responded to the Ministers eager questions. He paused to ponder the question. He decided to start with a simple scientific explanation about the sun they were orbiting around.

"The sun that your planet is orbiting has nearly depleted its supply of hydrogen in its core. While hydrogen burning continued in a shell around the core till it collapses under the stress and reaches a density so high it burns helium to carbon That event took about 100 million years or so and it became a red super giant which isn't really all that long in the order of things. It normally lasts only a few tens of thousands of years. the result being a red super giant which will eventually envelope the planet."

"That's a very long time for a sun to die... for us mortals that is." Merlin commented, "And this is a natural course of events?"

Q nodded as he turned, lifting his arms up with the palms of his hands facing each other as if measuring. "yes, it is. Not a long span of time but sufficient enough to start, sustain life and create unique cultures across many different galaxies, universes' etcetera, etcetera."

"Not. That. Long." Severus repeated harshly as he leaned back, folding his arms across his chest. "I'd hate to enquire as to what length you think happens to be long Q."

"And meanwhile the surface of our planet has been affected to the point our ancestors had to devise methods of magical survival underneath the crust." The Ministers eyes involuntarily widened with shock and understanding." Now the time is coming that in spite of our magical defences... '' He composed his emotions and continued albeit shakily, "But it is more for our children's futures that we fear the most. There are not that many left under the age of twenty since the birth rate has dwindled due to the knowledge that our planet and way of life was on borrowed time, Each one is even more precious to us than our own lives as they must carry on as representatives of our way our life. '

"You should have enough time yet to prepare your people for evacuation though." The Q said in comforting tones. "The Q will accommodate by holding back the event till then." He turned to acknowledge Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay.

"If it becomes necessary Our people will be quite willing to evacuate as many of the children we can onto Voyager and take them with us till your people are resettled." Captain Janeway offered "We... on Voyager have been able to meld a crew of, Starfleet, Maquis and other non-regulation members into an effective force and family that have lived together in harmony as well as merely surviving our quest through space to get back to our own world."

"Over the last seven years while traversing Space and the space-time Continuum." Commander Chakotay nodded at Q, "We have met and gained a healthy respect for the different varieties life in many different Galaxies, universes and other cultures on many different planets no matter what shape or form they come in. said Commander Chakotay. "As for getting the children to a safe haven... I have every confidence that Captain Janeway will get us through any predicament with high spirits in, dare I say it, the best Starfleet tradition.

"Thank You, We do appreciate the offer." Magistrate Vincere said with relief. ""Even with everyone's help...Hopefully there won't be many souls lost before the rescue commences." The elderly Magistrate spoke seriously as he realized the fragility of the planets weakening magical state was becoming compromised in spite of all the efforts to keep the shielding and the dispersal charms in shape long enough.

"This universe's end is a given but your culture will continue on beyond the destruction." Q answered in an unusually serious tone. "I am sure the newly appointed ambassadors- Merlin and Snape will accomplish the task I as a Q have set before them."

"As if we were give given a choice." Severus grumbled quietly to himself while wondering how Draco was getting along. He glowered at Merlin who discretely poked him in the side with one long finger.

"As we- the Q have done before we will do again." Q said in a cryptic way, "I'm sure that the Cardilians and Basaliskans are expecting to be of service once again to the Magical Planet. They too have legends as you do of their past involvement in saving the survivors of the last calamity to befall your people."

"You must have acquired great knowledge of many cultures and peoples who have vanished during your existence Q." Merlin said with respect as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea that here was a being who was more than likely ageless even as he was at the beginning of time.

Q smirked back at the Earth Ambassadors. "Time means nothing to a Q, but we have our own abilities to perceive and know events in the past, present, and future."

A sudden rumble in the distance gave pause to the discussions and as one everybody scrambled up and headed for the entrance as the little dragon Ignis Diligo came soaring in with an urgent Message from Maraga.

Stopping for a moment, Vincere paled as he took the slip of parchment and read. "There has been a Collapse...Please Hurry"

Captain Janeway and the Landing Crew all caught the desperate plea from Draco as he said over their com-badges which activated in response to his own. _"I hope you can hear me... Captain... Professor... Anybody... Please, We need help."_

Meanwhile the crew in the starship above the planet had been monitoring the disasters and were getting edgy about the impending disaster. If the landing party wasn't aboard within the next forty eight hours and have Voyager on its way...


	20. Situation is becoming Dire

**Chapter 20- Situation is Becoming Dire.**

The tremor hadn't been active very long but its effects were far reaching, as it was not the first one in the past year but another sign of the weakening state of the dying planet and its system. Prior tremors had steadily weakened the structures even though the magical shields where still actively keeping the inner populated areas safe from the surface destruction.

The Q knew before anyone else about the situation that was developing and that he could probably help the youngsters trapped on the other side with a snap of his fingers but he didn't volunteer to do anything as he wanted to make sure these two diverse groups could co-operate with each other in a crisis. He also revised his own plans a little so that he could accommodate the Captains promise to take the children with them.

The ram rod stance, arms folded across his chest, tight facial muscles and glowering dark black eyes was the only clues that conveyed Snape's very stressed worried state was near breaking point to the elderly Earth Wizard standing with him.

Merlin reached over and placed his hand on Severus' tense shoulder and pulled the younger wizard away from the crowd and was doing his best to keep Severus' obviously building temper from spilling over and compromising the situation. He decided to use his obvious seniority as leverage and said sternly with a hint of compassion " Stay calm Severus- you know that we won't be going anywhere without knowing that your young charge is safe. In fact it is obvious that none of us will leave here till all the youngsters are back here."

"I know- The captain and crew Voyager will not willingly leave anybody behind but this situation..." Severus acknowledged Merlin's attempt to comfort through clenched teeth.

"I'm sure Q will step in if it becomes absolutely necessary." Merlin said after glancing back with sharp blue eyes at a very complacent looking Q who was watching both of them carefully as they were an integral part of the evacuation plans. Merlin turned his attention back to Severus and whispered. "Lets just listen for the moment. I suspect these people have coped before with similar situations. All we need to do is follow the Ministers lead."

Severus gave a quick curt nod as they listened to the Minister of Magic and the Grand Wizard Vincere spoke quickly with their fellow Magistrates

"We will have to take extreme measures to help all those affected by this near tragedy." One very excitable Magistrate exclaimed. "Even if this time it seems not as terrible as the last shaking where an estimated three hundred around the planet died within an instant..."

"I suspect everyone will do their best to make it here to the epicenter of the planet." said another.

The Minister of Magic turned to talk to a large wizard by the name of Chandleron, and a large grey female Centaur with fiery red hair named Freidana. "Prepare for an influx of refugees. Open up the evacuation chambers and have everyone available to gather all the blankets, cots for the sick- you know the procedures."

"Yes sir we will make sure whatever is needed will be available." answered Freidana as she flicked her long red tail.

"I have been monitoring the situation with our dwindling friends who live under water." With a voice that seemed to sound as if under water, Chandleron spoke, "For the last few months since the last shaking, the Mer-children and other sea creatures from all over the deep streams have been migrating and gathering here in the Ministries deep pools. I don't believe there are any others to be found anywhere in the planet"

"Hopefully there will be a ship that has some sort of containments for our underwater friends, and we will be able to bring them with us." the Grand Wizard Vincere said in comforting tones as he reached out and patted Chandleron on the shoulder.

"Captain... anyone... please answer." the pleading voice sounded stressed yet hopeful that somebody would answer his plea.

"Draco what is your current situation?" Captain Janeway took a moment to answer crisply- the young wizards com-badge emergency plea. "Can you explain where exactly you are at the moment?"

"We are fine Captain." The relief was apparent in Draco's voice once he heard her response . It took a moment but Draco thought of a way to describe where they where."But after that bit of rumbling we've found somebody trapped in behind the back wall of the chamber of Historical Significance."

"Draco, we will be there shortly. Have patience little Dragon." The sharp curt velvety voice of Professor Snape surrounded him like a soft blanket of security.

"_...Would!...?_"

Draco nearly chuckled when he heard the reference but restrained himself. "Yes sir, I understand. We will wait for assistance."

"Captain Janeway. We are sorry for the inconvenience. We realize this incident is going to delay your vessels departure." The Minister of Magic said with forced calm while observing the circling dragon who was anxiously waiting to guide them back to the children.

With a slight nod the Captain acknowledged the comment politely and quickly answered. "No inconvenience sir. We would like to help in any way we can."

"Wonderful, then lets follow Ignis to see what is keeping the young ones from returning on their own."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile the youngsters were doing their best to be patient as the professor had ordered. They tried various methods like the charm Sonorus to communicate with those trapped on the other side. It wasn't easy considering the continued usage made their voices hoarse and having to listen to sounds of fearfully scared young voices and some older ones trying to reassure the small ones were still bleeding through the layers of rock that separated them from safety. The little Goblin and Centaur couldn't stay put but had to keep moving back and forth studying the situation.

"But how will those young-uns get through?" Morgar asked. As he tapped the rock face with his long sharp nailed finger. "The way is blocked. It isn't conceivable that they would try and magic their way through either. "

"I think I found a way in to get to them. I can hear them better over here." Vedeion called out while he investigated a narrow opening further on down the wall. "Though I don't know how far it goes considering it looks like it was formed recently"

"A spot you haven't explored... Amazing." Maraga teased her centaur friend gently. "That doesn't happen very often."

"I would have gotten to it sooner or later." Vedeion insisted as he half grinned back at the witch. "Right now is as good a time as any to look it over."

"Why can't those other kids come through then?" Draco asked logically. "If as you think it is a way through then.."

"It could be that it may be blocked on their end or they just can't reach it." Morgar suggested as a possibility, "Some of the dangers of this planet is when the rocks shift, deep cracks appear and the red glow prevents crossing over till there is a bridge formed. Sometimes it doesn't register with the strengthening protective magic and then has serious results." He shrugged sadly as he took note of Draco's horrified face, "It is part of life under the surface."

Regaining his composure Draco blurted, "Hopefully that situation won't be much longer and you guys will get to see a sun that won't fry you to a crisp and be able to run over fields of grass among other things. " Realizing he was trying to comfort a centaur and a Goblin he groaned quietly to himself.-Now he was acting like a Hufflepuff!

"Thanks for trying to comfort us Draco." Maraga smiled at the tense earth wizard before standing up resolutely, "But at the moment that is a dream for the future, right now there is a problem to solve and till help arrives... It will be up to us to figure some sort of solution."

Morgar stepped forward and cautiously looked into the opening and with his Goblin senses reached out and 'felt' the situation. Backing up he turned to the House Elf, "Starfoot, you think you can get through to see who is there and check the conditions on the other side?"

"I's an Elf." Starfoot returned proudly, "I's able to, yes."

"Will it be safe though." Maraga asked with concern as she took a turn to peak into the wide crack in the wall, "I don't think any of us want to lose you."

"I be okay, I won't be but a minute or two." with that said the small Elf snapped his fingers and instantly disappeared with a crack.

Starfoot reappeared on the other side of the wall and found a small group of children who were huddled together- several teenagers were comforting young ones . They were a gaunt filthy looking group- clothed in dusty torn robes that bore mute testimony to their struggles to make their way to safety across terrain which was not only rough but in many spots hot and at times barely passable. Their strong firmly courageous demeanour belied their looks and true to the small elf's character the need to be of assistance came to the fore.

"I sees youse youngun's require some help." He stated simply and to the point.

The sight of the large eared self assured House Elf with soft bulbous eyes had startled the younger ones who commenced to cry. The older children shushed the tiny ones and looked at the little Elf whose demeanor spoke of being different from the kind of elves they where used to.

"Please, we have come a long way to see if what we heard was true. That the legend of a great ship will return to save us from destruction." Said one teenage boy who looked very tired and worried, "But It seems that is just that. A legend and now we can't go forward or back."

"It not just a legend, not anymore.." Starfoot told them comfortingly-with the House Elves natural need to give hope to those who needed to hear good news. "A ship from another planet far far away called Earth has arrived with The Great Merlinuus and the Wizard with the dark mark."

"_There has?_" The teens and small ones brightened a little with the news, as they knew that a House Elf was incapable of lying even if to allay fears.

Star foot nodded even as he asked "Whys' youse younguns not with your parents?" he quickly took note of how many of them there where and that there were no adults with them.

"We were orphaned and no longer have families left." A sad eyed tawny headed teenage girl with yellow eyes told him, "We have been taking care of each other and the younger ones ever since the last shaking and red fires destroyed our homes and took many lives in our settlement." She gently placed a hand on top of a three-year-old girls head and continued. "Supplies became very scarce and we decided as a group to find our way to the chambers where we hoped to find help for the littles and hopefully work for some of us older ones to keep body and soul together."

We've traveled for days with what little food we could find after the shaking and now.." An extremely tall white haired boy explained with the air of authority even as he looked pointedly at the rubble which blocked their way forward. "with the latest tremble the way is blocked.

"There are many other groups behind us, consisting of wizarding folk, a few herds of Centaurs and some goblins with what meager supplies they could gather heading to the Ministry for aid as the outer regions become uninhabitable." said a sixteen year old boy with evidence of hardship etched over his scarred face and body. He seemed to be another authority figure even if he wasn't the biggest and oldest teen among the group. " Not much has been said, but we know that the shields are weakening with each shaking. There has been talk that our lives on this planet is on borrowed time."

"I think that is why everyone is trying to make it here because no-one wants to be alone—by themselves at the end of everything." said a tiny blue haired girl with a very serious look upon her elfin like face.

"We's heard you calling and haves called for help on the way." Starfoot told them with assurance even as he did his best to keep the shock off his face. The last serious shaking had been at least a moon-cycle ago. A total of three hundred had been reported dead from the various settlements.

"We hope so. There are many others who are coming behind us who have been seriously injured..." the boys light blue eyes looked older than his years but not yet defeated. If need be many of us will revert to our animagus forms as to make it easier for transporting. "

"oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"MARAGA!" "VEDEION!" "MORGAR!" The anxious voices cried out in panic even as the very nervous and worried adults tried to keep from breathing in the floating dust particles that were still floating and settling on many of the artifacts and jagged mounds of rubble.

"_DRACO!" _The strained fearful voice carried through the murky darkness and Draco involuntarily gulped . He had never in his whole short life heard Severus Snape sound so scared and yet angry and strict at the same time. Then again they were inside a doomed planet with very little time left and there was still the matter of negotiations with those Cardilians and Basaliskans from that distant planet.

"PROFESSOR!" Draco yelled as he placed his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound of his voice. He then remembered he could have used the 'Sonorous' charm but it wasn't necessary as Severus heard him.

"_STAY PUT! YOU FOOLISH WILL COME TO YOU!" _His voice came across as hard, furious and stern.

Maraga, Vedeion and Morgar looked over at Draco with wide eyes. "He isn't going to discipline you in front of everyone... is he."

"No, I don't think so."Draco answered slowly with a bit of nervousness, "He's merely concerned. We better stand up so they can get a better view of where we are."

in agreement, the children stood up from where they were sitting and strained their eyes to see pinpoints of light from the wands held up by a number of wizards, witches along with the whole Voyager landing party moving swiftly on wings of fear and anxiety toward them

"Grandfather! Over here!" Maraga called out as she waved her lit wand frantically in the dimness caused by the slowly settling particles of dust.

"I see. Keep your wand lit till we get there." The Grand Wizard Vincere called out creaky yet firm tone as he noticed the faint light and with with a speed, which belied his age, swiftly led the way to where the children were waiting.

"Who has been injured?" asked the elderly witch who had called Severus a dear little boy earlier. Not only was she one of the magistrates she was also known to be an excellent mediwitch.

"We don't know yet." Draco answered pointing toward the cave in and the partly buried statue. "Starfoot has gone through to access the situation."

"There are more foals trapped behind the rocks. We better find a way to get them out or they'll get left behind." Vedeion the small centaur blurted out anxiously as he kept pacing worriedly back and forth.

"They won't leave them behind. If necessary we will have the ships scanners locate every living being on..I mean in the planet ."Commander Chakotay patiently explained to the little centaur with a side glance at the Q who gave him an unfathomable look. "To get an accurate account for the two ambassadors of how many lives are here for when they meet the Cardilians and Basaliskans."

"Will you get your ship to do it now?" Morgar questioned with a shrewd glance at the Commander along with a touch of hope and curiosity present in his voice.

Captain Janeway overheard the conversation and tapping her com-badge once bent down to look into the young Goblins eyes. "Ensign Harry Kim"

"Yes Captain." another voice spoke to the little goblins amazement.

"Scan for all lifeforms on...in this planet and have a readout ready for when we return please."

"Yes Captain. We are monitoring the situation." Harry Kim paused a moment as Tuvok took over the com in his position as Security Chief. "Captain I would advise that the landing party should shortly return to the ship if we are to get the Ambassadors to Cardilia where they can plead the case for an immediate evacuation of the magic planet."

"I understand. We will as soon as we finish helping with a situation involving what appears to be a rock slide." Capitan Janeway acknowledged. "I expect the transporter to be ready at a moments notice for we will most likely be bringing some children on board as requested by the Minister of magic David Audentia and Magistrate Vincere."

While the Captain was communicating with the ship and keeping the young Goblin and Centaur calm, Draco and Maraga where quickly explaining the situation to the Minister of Magic who then turned to discuss the matter with the adults who where inspecting the strange statue and the fallen rock while they gathered nearby waiting for his orders on how to proceed.

"How should we proceed? We certainly don't want to cause another rock slide which could conceivably bury the children or us for that matter."

"We magical folk can cast a Protego charm to protect us as we do our best to make an opening for the youngsters to come through. Maraga you said Starfoot is on the other side?" The Minister of Magic turned and asked the young witch who as petting her little dragon who had returned to sitting on her shoulder.

"Yes he is. I suspect he has already counted how many of them there are and is doing his best to keep them calm while waiting for us to call for him." She replied quietly with a touch of worry evident in her soft voice.

"Starfoot!" Vincere called out loudly and within moments a pop was heard and there was the little House Elf looking up at the Grand Wizard with bulbous eyes glistening even in the pale light of the lit wands.

"Master there be Orphans tall and small. Many more peoples are makin' their way to us." The little House Elf reported. "You think I should gets them to move back a little sos you can takes the rocks away?"

"Yes Starfoot return to the youngsters and we will do what we can."

Starfoot nodded and with a soft pop he vanished.

"It could be possible for our phasers to be set high enough to remove some of the obstruction." offered the Captain. She stopped and then explained further "We just have to make sure to be careful of where we are aiming , for if the lasers strike anyone while at full power... there would be nothing left as they would be vapourized."

the magical folks eyes widened, "Not even our bodies?" Maraga gasped as she looked at Draco for confirmation. He just shrugged as he didn't want to admit he knew very little about Muggle weaponry much less that of those used by the crew of Voyager.

"That is why we need to coordinate our efforts." Chakotay, He explained in as simple language as he could. "In the interaction between our Phasers and different rock lithologies the settings will either gently remove graffitii or totally remove the rock."

After making sure no one was standing in the way, the Commander demonstrated his control of the beam emanating from his phaser by first slicing a sliver of rock away from a very large specimen that was nearby with a low powered beam and then reset the phaser to high and again struck the bolder again with a concentrated laser blast. it shimmered briefly before disappearing completely from view.

"Ohhhhh..." the individual voices combined together as one when those who never before saw such a demonstration gazed at the spot where the rock had sat. It was if not magical in the sense that they were used to –it was still spectacular.

"Once we get closer to the children we Magical folk can keep levitating some of the larger rocks to the side if possible would you would be so kind as to 'vape poor eyes' the rubble and rock as it falls?" the minister of magic said respectfully in an awed tone of voice.

"Yes sir, we will do as you ask. Any aid we can give you to rescue the children."

Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay drew their phasers out to assist in removing the obstructions as the wizards and witches pulled their wands to levitate the heavy rocks to the side while Starfoot kept the tired, courageous youngsters calm and safe on the other side.

Authors Notes

Sorry for taking so long. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Speaking of waiting. Not only for viewing the last movie of the series but JKR has gien us another way to participate in the world of Harry Potter. It is a new site created called POTTERMORE.

Link .com/ to the new interactive site

.com/watch?v=i5DOKOt7ZF4 UTube


	21. Chamber of Secrets

**Chapter 21- Chamber of Secrets**

The Headmaster's large beautiful round office that had an excellent view of the Quiddich pitch and mountains surrounding Hogwarts was not far from where the Room of Requirement was. Albus was tired and wanted a break from the constant barrage of owls that came pecking at his window and decided to go for a stroll throughout the castle as he made his way down to the kitchens where he was sure to get a snack and hot drink from the slavishly devoted House Elves. Of course he could have just summoned one to his office but that in his opinion would not help with his need to exercise and get away from his work for a little while. He held his ancient wand in his good hand and stared at it.

Albus Dumbledore was thinking as to how he was going to have to find a way to guard the Elder wand from Voldemorts greedy grasp. His original intention was to have Severus Snape kill him in order to keep Draco Malfoys soul pure, and in turn become the wands possessor in which he could lose it in a duel with Potter... At least that had been his first plan but now that was not going to happen. With his luck lately something would have prevented his plan from playing out as he hoped anyway...

Death himself changed all that when he took Snape and young Draco away in those strange 'beams of light' and brought back a boy from the distant future to tamper with the past... Dumbledores forehead furrowed—yet from what he gathered from this Draconous' words, he wasn't really tampering with the past but ensuring it would go along a course which this Q entity had decreed it should go. Sighing Dumbledore realized that he was just going to drive himself mad -alone with his worries and dark thoughts as he replaced his wand inside the holster in his sleeve and stood up, ignoring the whispers and glances from the portraits lining the office walls. Even the sorting Hat seemed to be holding onto a secret which he was wont to reveal. Fawks, his dear Phoenix trilled a gentle tune as he walked carefully toward the door and opened it before stepping out onto the staircase.

As he stepped out into the corridor the Gargoyles closed up behind him sealing the entranceway. Albus paused a moment to decide what way he would proceed when he caught the muffled sounds of some youngsters talking. Being naturally curious –or a natural nosy busybody as some would say- he decided to go find out what was going on. As he approached the group he paused a moment.

He had inadvertently came across what was definitely a very unusual and interesting sight. A few Griffindors and Slytherins were gathered together- without showing any signs of animosity towards each other. 

The Headmaster was shocked even though he knew that this Draco Malfoy was not the boy everyone thought he was... His brow furrowed in thought as he realized that the Griffindors that were talking animatedly with Malfoy and his two 'bodyguards' were none other than the trio—Potter Granger and Weasley.

Draco was motioning with one hand toward Harry while holding onto some object covered in what appeared to be a rune cloth! How curious.

"Hello Headmaster." Harry said when he looked up at the wizards approach. "I suppose you are wondering what we are up to."

"I have an idea about that my boy." Dumbledore answered softly casting a charm to hide them all temporarily from view while eyeing the blond boy who stayed silent. "What has been accomplished so far? I see you are holding an object within the restraints of a rune cloth. Could it have something to do with Voldemort?"

He ignored the gasps as he stared steadily at the Blond boy who didn't flinch but smirked and nodded. "Yes sir and we have destroyed the cabinet within the Room of hidden things. Once 'He' finds out that the only way in is destroyed he may try to take vengeance upon ..." Draconus stopped speaking for a moment. " Well you know to whom I am referring."

"Yes I do. So it will be imperative that no one else knows except..." motioning both Harry and Draconus to the side he continued to explain . "You have in part unwittingly endangered my plans to end a cycle which has been going on for as long as fact becomes myth... A fairy tale which many have endeavored to prove real which I know is."

"Do you always have to speak in riddles Headmaster?" Harry blurted out as he was wondering why Dumbledore couldn't just come out and say what he meant even as Draconus' eyes narrowed and glared at Dumbledores sleeve where his wand was hidden.

"It must not pass into Voldie's hands." Draconus muttered , nodding his head slightly even as Albus's eyes twinkled slightly and he nodded back. "But into the hands of ..." Albus raised a finger to his lips and made a shhhh sound even as he glanced at Harry who was still mystified and somewhat annoyed at the fact that once again he was not being told something of importance that might end up concerning him by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Your, er, um', great(?) Grandfather had been given the task to murder me and aid his Death eaters to enter the castle by Voldemort." Albus said seriously while unconsciously stroking his beard with his darkened hand, "But it seems you lot have destroyed the only item within the castle that would allow that part of his plan to work."

"MURDER?" Harry looked horrified and turned toward Draconus, "So _he_ did join Voldemort!"

"Not willingly I assure you." Albus held up his withered hand and interrupted the tirade which would have spewed from Harry's mouth. "I have very little time to live thanks to my own stupidity and thoughtless actions regarding the ring once I found it and It was only due to Professors Snapes intervention and skill that kept me from dying then. "

"So our time to act is limited." Harry frowned . "But we will need as much help and information as you can give us sir."

"Hopefully I will be able to impart to you everything you need to know before my time on this earth ends." Dumbledore sighed and turned to look at Draconus. "I understand that you have just now retrieved a Horcurx, May I inquire which one?"

"The Ravenclaw Diadem."

"That is good news." Dumbledore looked relieved. "Now that the diary, and ring have been eliminated so far, This one will make three ... which leaves... The Slytherin locket, Hufflefpuff cup and .. I believe - Nagina."

"Sir are you sure that will be all of them?" Harry asked hesitantly, I mean that only adds up to six unless you count Voldemort himself."

"You are correct Harry. Now what to do about the Diadem.." He canceled the anti evesdropping charm as one of Harry's eyebrows rose. Quietly he studied the two boys and looked over at the perplexed faces of Granger, Weasley, Crabbe and Goyle.

"The Basalisk is still down in the Chamber of Secrets and since one of the fangs worked on the diary I thought there was a chance that we could try using another fang again." Harry hurried to explain what they were planning before the Headmaster decided to take the Diadem and do something foolish like he had with the ring.

"Excellent idea. Mind If I join you?" Dumbledores eyes twinkled merrily as he knew what Harry had been thinking.

"No. In fact your being with us just may make it easier in case we have problems getting back."

Before the Headmaster and the mixed group of Griffindors and Slytherins proceeded to the girls bathroom where the disagreeable Ravenclaw ghost known as Moaning Myrtle resided Harry checked the Map to make sure that it hadn't been shifted away from its spot on the Second floor because he knew that the actual arrangements of each floor could be determined for small parts of the castle at a time as certain key elements such as special painting or statue would be stationary.. something like place holders in a book or markers in a game but still the castle being sentient loved to move rooms about and make doors to nowhere and walls where doors where supposed to be.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Crabbe and Goyle in tandem when they saw the map unfold at Potters whispered command. The boys moved slowly and cautiously toward the three Griffindors and Draconus to peak at the object in Harry's hands.

"You've transfigured that parchment into a map of Hogwarts? Goyle exclaimed in wonder.

Crabbes eyes widened with awe and he gave Potter a look of respect."Thats powerful magic!""

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave each other quick looks of amusement which they disguised as looks of agreement with the two slytherins comments.

Looking at the map with all the names moving about- the teens agreed that the castle was very much like a maze. Hermione mentioned that occasionally she felt like she fell through a looking glass like Alice did when she had her adventures in Wonderland- especially when they had been exploring the oldest sections of the castle where the ceilings and walls were meeting at the most impossible angles and the door frames were twisted and sagging to the point where the doors were lopsided.

Ron, Crabbe and Goyle looked over at her in confusion as they did not know what she was referring to. Draconus did not inquire as he had some knowledge of the story due to the fact he had been exposed to the stories when he was a small boy before he was old enough to attend Hogwarts. In fact he could see the comparison quite well as his own 'Adventure in Wonderland' started when he first entered the Holodeck on Voyager with the Q.

"Let's hurry now and go to Moaning Myrtles abode children." the Headmaster said, " Before anybody comes along and asks questions." He motioned to some dots on the map labeled Professor McGonnagal and Professor Sprout were heading towards them. "I would like to see this chamber myself without having to explain to my Deputy Headmaster why I'm being so adventurous while in my weakened condition. He chuckled a little hollowly and then made gentle shooing motions with his hands. Harry muttered 'Mischief managed." and put the map away inside his robe pocket.

Once they arrived at the bathroom and entered to the annoyance of Moaning Myrtle who shot up out of one of the toilets and huffed at being disturbed.

"_Why are you lot invading my..._." Myrtle noticed Dumbledore giving her an amused look. "Headmaster. To what may I ask brings the honour of your presence?" She bowed her head and asked in honeyed tones which was a drastic change to her usual antisocial demeanor.

"It's perfectly fine Myrtle. We have need to enter the Chamber. You understand don't you?"

Moaning Myrtle sniffed and nodded even though she didn't quite understand the need or for that matter care what the live ones where doing. She had heard the rumours that the blond one had disappeared and then came back on the 'wings of death himself' but she wasn't all that convinced that was true.

As everyone watched him quietly, Harry self consciously looked down at the sink with the snake image scratched into the tap and spoke open in Parseltongue. The sink then started to open with much creaking and groaning to reveal a very large slimy dark pipe that they would have to slide down.

Harry smirked and turned to look at those in the group who had never seen the chamber opening before. "This is the way to enter the Chamber of Secrets! I'm not sure if the basalisk remains are still all here, I mean if the fangs still there and haven't dried up."

"Don't think that has happened yet Harry." Even as Draconus' eyebrows rose and he said, "I know it may sound a little strange but studies conducted in the future have proven that Basalisk venom doesn't dry up very quickly. In fact the natural drying processes takes anywhere form eight to ten years as any Potions Master worth his degree will tell you. Once it has though, a little bit of the powder can go a very long way."

"Headmaster." Hermione interjected politely while looking up at the strangely quiet wizard who was again stroking his long white beard thoughtfully while listening to the conversation. "Do you wish to go first?"

"You children may go first. I will be right behind you." Dumbledore answered, "Mr. Potter if you please."

"Right!.. Yes sir. Ron , Hermione, Draco.." He looked at the dumbfounded expressions upon Crabbe and Goyles faces as they were gazing at the wide dark opening. He decided to explain a little further considering the two Behemoths of Slytherin house were not known to be all that knowledgeable. "There is nothing down there that will harm any of us, So long as we are careful in handling the fangs."

"Okay Potter. If Draco is willing. We will follow." Crabbe answered for him and Golyle.

Ron leaned over and whispered to Hermione, "Unbelievable! They can speak full sentences."

Hermine shook her head and gave Ron a nudge with her elbow into his side even as Harry climbed into the opening and with an assured glance from the Headmaster he lead the way down with each of the others following a few moments behind one another to prevent a pileup at the bottom where each took out their wands and with a quick "lumos" lit up the darkness and slimy wet monstrous walls surrounding them Draconus being the last student down once he encouraged Crabbe and Goyle to go down into the slimy dark opening ahead of him.

The Grave like quiet, smell of death, and ageless yet slow decay surrounded them even as they heard the awful crunching sounds as they trod upon the scattered tiny skeletal remains that littered the dirty grungy floor.

"I'm never gonna complain bout floo trav'lin again." groaned Goyle to Crabbe even as he concentrated on not throwing up. The small whisper seemed to echo in the dark which was barely relieved with the pinpoints of light which flickered at the ends of the raised wands.

Dumbledore followed closely behind and landed lightly upon his feet then pulled his wand out muttering a cleansing charm on his robes and another charm which lightened up the stench in the air. He then enlarged and made safe the opening among the fallen rocks which hadn't moved since Harry and Ron's adventure during their second year. "I am a bit too large to go through otherwise." His blue eyes twinkled even as Harry lead them through the enlarged opening and down to the chamber where the gigantic vivid poisonous green skin was stretched across what remained of the dead Baslisks large bleached white skeleton lying with its massive jaws opened in a macabre sharp toothed smile, while seemingly staring at them intensely with large dark eye sockets which had once housed its malevolent eyes.

"Even dead he looks ... dangerous." Ron shuddered as he looked in awe at the sight.

"He is! At least his fangs still are." Harry agreed as he reached up and wrenched one of the sharp pointed fangs out of the bony jaws.

At Pottters nod Draconus carefully knelt and took the diadem which he still had wrapped in the rune cloth- setting it down upon the ancient strata of dust on the ancient stone floor. Everybody held their breath, watching as Harry—poised a moment with the fang like a dagger, savouring the moment before plunging the fang into the center of the evil which infused the once proud Ravenclaw diadem.

There was a terrible dark blood like substance leaking from the diadem after being struck by the venom that came out of the tip of the Basilisk tooth. Then to their horror the substance spread out into a ghostly mist like a figure forming and then a faint distant scream of pain echoed around them as the diadem fragmented into blackened pieces and laid there on the dusty floor.

Draconus' carefully took up his wand and a murmured 'Obliterate." the destroyed object vanished from sight and a bright intense glow followed which circled each of their feet travelling up around their bodies refreshing their spirits and then expanding till it spread throughout the whole chamber.

Everyone looked shocked as not only did the wand do as Draco asked but the eye blinding white light cleansed the surrounding area of I the long black shadows and odd greenish gloom which filled the dank place and purified the air.

"Your wand... I hate to pry but I've never seen one like it anywhere. Even at Ollivander's shop." Hermione echoed everyone else's thoughts with amazement.

"You are right, no one here so far in this time has ever seen a wand like mine." Draconus held up the white-gold wand that looked to have natural occurring runes etched into its skin. "My wand is made from a tree called 'Nemus ut Repello malum ' meaning tree that repels evil. It will not work for anyone with evil intents. It chose me when I and my father visited relatives who live on the wizarding planet of 'Novus prognatus ancient veneficus' in honour of the population on the dying system that your Professor Snape and Mer... another wizard is currently helping Q to relocate to."

Confusion across his audiences faces reminded him—He was in the 20th century. His own timeline was still far in the future. "Sorry I forgot momentarily that you are not as of yet aware of certain situations."

"We have a vague idea that something like a major... shifting of events is happening especially when it comes to the mysterious disappearance of Professor Snape and that of you...I mean your great Grandpa?... Harry wasn't quite sure as to what relation this Draco was to the one they knew. "And the way you yourself came here in the wake of Death himself." Harry said the last sentence quietly with a touch of awe.

Thinking 'so says the master of Death.' Draconus chuckled, "Close enough... anyway I'm sure that what can- will be explained to an extent that won't pollute the time-line. As for my wand I am sure Ollivander's will have a few wands made up from the branches of the Nemus ut Repello malum... in time." Draconus told his admiring audience.

Crabbe and Goyle looked both confused and astounded as they tried to figure out what everyone was referring to. Was Draco a seer... and they never knew about his power after all this time they had known each other?

Hermione looked thoughtfully at the blond boy as her mind gathered together and processed the information and various hints she had seen and heard so far. For once though she did not say a single thing about what she was thinking. It was just too fantastic. She needed to do some research... but where and how would she start?


	22. Inside The Chamber

**Chapter 22- Inside the Chamber**

The enormous Snake statues- posed as if to strike looked silently foreboding inside their niches along the chamber walls, Their hollow eye sockets were observing the teens and the Headmaster as they cast their eyes about looking at the wonders now clearly revealed.

Standing against the very back wall was so high that everyone had to crane their necks to view the giant monkey like face above them that had a long thin beard which almost meat the very edges of the robes where two enormous grey feet stood firmly on the smooth chamber floor.

Harry knew the huge statue was representing Salazar Slytherin himself and where the now dead basilisk had been living behind for a thousand years in the statues mouth which when open was a dark black cave.

"Is that Slytherin himself?" asked Goyle who looked at Draconus and then Harry for confirmation.

Nodding his head at the others comment Harry said quietly, "Yes Goyle, It is also where this Baslisk had been keeping itself till..."His voice dwindled to a whisper as he felt his stomach trying to lurch at the memory.

"Second year when you killed it and saved Ginny.". Ron finished for Harry as he looked back at where the entrance doors to the main chamber had slid out of sight when Harry had commanded them to open. he could still see in his mind the images of two entwined serpents with eyes made of great glinting emeralds of deep green were carved. . "But... blimey! I hate to admit it but this place is actually brilliant"

"I suppose it won't hurt to take a little time to explore the chamber if you youngsters would like, now that Mr. Potter has finished what he came down here to do. Just stay within eyesight." Dumbledore said as the teens looked a little restless. Harry Ron and Hermione looked over at the two Slytherins Crabbe and Goyle who were obviously wishing to go closer to the statue of Salazar Slytherin and then at Draconus who looked just a tad worn from his magical expenditure.

They hesitated momentarily as they wondered if Draconus was going to come with them but he just shook his head wearily.

Albus placed his withered hand on Draconus' shoulder. "Could we talk for a moment?" he asked quietly as he leaned over slightly. Draconus took a moment before agreeing and said to the other teens, "Go on ahead, I'll join you shortly. They may not be very quick or smart when it comes to some things but I believe they are trustworthy" He spoke quietly as he looked squarely at Harry whose eyebrow rose slightly even as he nodded.

Dumbledore's lips quirked slightly when he heard the blond boy assure Harry of the two Slytherins trustworthiness but knowing that this particular Malfoy was from the future and that he had information that was technically unavailable to anyone of the 20th Century.

_Dumbledore had also been amazed and stared in wonder at the wand that Draonus held. He could feel the layers of pure magic unlike that of any he knew of radiating in what was essentially much like a windstorm. about them. _

_When the Chamber became brighter and the need for light was vanquished. Draconus calmly replaced his wand inside its holster,saying, "I really don't like being in a dusty dark place, I guess in this time the House elves don't come down here."_

_Albus nodded as he commented, "The castle is very large and the Elves have enough to do looking after our needs in areas where we normally congregate."_

"_That was certainly quite an unusual display of power." Harry blinked as he gazed about the chamber which was no longer as dark and dingy as he remembered it. "though I don't think you should do that too often."_

"_Yes! I agree Harry." Hermione looked worried for their new friend, "You look like you are almost asleep." _

"_You don't want to drain your magical core." Ron said even as he wondered to himself if he was technically still in his bed and the strange adventure starting with the Room of Requirement was a dream. He then looked over at Crabbe and Goyle. Shaking his head he knew that there was no way he could have a dream with those two in it. _

"_Thanks for your concern." Draconus knew that a few of the others had been expecting him to say something more but instead of bragging and offering to show off more he just smiled and looked up to Dumbledore and said quietly,"I was told that particular power to light up darkened areas is inherited from my Grandmothers side." His eyes softened, " I never met her."_

Draconus turned to look at the Headmaster who obviously wanted some clarification of what he had said earlier.

"Your wand sir... I know it is the Elder wand referred to in the Bards story 'the three Brothers."

"And so you know why it is imperative that it does not enter Voldemorts possession." Dumbledore said, "With the disappearance of Professor Snape... and that of Draco along with your rather intense arrival..."

"Since you have a limited time to live due to the curse received from trying on the ring.. And your worried about the wand falling into Volde's possession." Dumbledore looked a little abashed about the ring but also worried and Draconus placed his hand gently on the Headmasters arm. " You planned to have the Professor murder you to save my Grandfathers soul." Draconus had a sad smile flit across his face. "I also know that Harry is the horocrux that was not intended and that he must die by the hand of Voldie himself."

"Then you know that Death informed me that I will not die as planned but... " Before he could say anything more they were interrupted by the other five teens running up and yelling at the same time.. Harry was cradling in his arms what was obviously a long thin box which was sealed tight.

"Headmaster! Look at what we found!" Harry was holding a long thin wooden box "Don't worry, Hermine cast a few revealing charms to make sure it wasn't cursed."

"We found it sitting just inside a partially filled in opening in the wall of a cavern just behind the statue." Ron said with a gleam of an adventurer in his eye.

"Is it Salazar Slytherins wand?" Crabbe asked excitedly. "It must be considering this is the Chamber of Secrets."

"Is Ollivander really that old?" asked Goyle. "Why was it hidden? Is it because of the Dar... I mean He who should not Be Named?" "

"Good Merlins Ghost... they managed several coherent questions!" Ron said to himself softly in mock shock even as he ducked Hermione's attempt to smack him. He could swear that she had supernatural hearing.

"Here sir." Harry thrust the box toward the astonished Headmaster who reached out and carefully took the ancient box which really did look like one of Ollivander's wand boxes. He opened it and saw a rolled bit of parchment beside a wand. gingerly pulled the ancient wand out of the box and suddenly felt a warmth and acceptance which made him wonder as he held it up and a selection of not only green and silver- but red and gold sparks shot out from the tip.

Speechless- Crabbe and Goyle's eyes bugged out at seeing Slytherins wand responding to the Headmaster like it was.

"Draconus! Did you know about this?" Albus questioned with amazement even as he looked at the now wide eyed Slytherin.

"No I didn't sir." Draconus admitted with a shrug. " I am just as amazed as you are!" He scratched at his forehead with his index finger. "In my time everyone knew it had been found and that it had been used in the battle against Voldemort." He ignored the various flinches as he spoke the name. "but I didn't remember much if any of the details..." He smirked a little, " I fear I was not very attentative in Binns History class. The only thing I do know is, it isn't a Horcrux."

The Headmaster nodded and carefully set the wand back into the box and extracted the parchment which he carefully unrolled. It was covered with sketches of not only what was obviously the Sorting hat but that of a sword, a cup, a locket and a diadem that had house emblems beneath them.

"Professor..." Hermione's voice was hesitant but it was obvious that her mind was thinking over the clues she had been gathering for quite some time.

The Headmaster turned his head and his twinkling blue eyes rested upon the young Griffindor know-it-al. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Could the fact that Draconus is here and that Professor Snape and our Draco is gone have more significance than ... " She paused a moment, "I mean it isn't as if there was a time turner involved..." Albus realized what she was referring to.

Albus studied her inquiring face thoughtfully. "Yes I see..." he answered cryptically without actually explaining. Hermione just sighed knowing that her question may not be answered.. at least not right away.

"Our very survival balances upon the edge of a very thin blade." Narcissa said softly, "And now you inform me that the Dark Lord insists our home...OUR HOME is to be used as his Headquarters!"

"I know." Lucius studied the patterns on the floor as he responded hollowly, "He wishes to keep a closer eye upon us because of the strange events surrounding Draco and Snape." He lifted his head and his haunted broken eyed look settled upon his wife. "You went to see Draco... What did he say happened?"

"Lucius... I cannot fully explain what happened to Draco... or Snape." Narcissa whispered as her husband- newly released from Azkhaban, sat heavily into the chair beside her. "We just have to be ready when the time comes."

"You and I both know that the Dark Lord expects him to fail his assignment because I failed to get the Prophecy from Potter." Lucius spat bitterly as he looked hopelessly at his wife, "I'm so sorry Cissy, I have been blind to what my efforts to be ... " he choked, "What have I done to my family."

"Trust Draconus. He has a plan which will not fail." Her eyes glittered. "I for one will not lose hope."

"Draconus? His name is Draco." Lucius looked at his wife with a once elegant eyebrow raised questionly.

"He believes the name sounds much more mature as he is growing older. And since he is leaving his childhood behind." Narcissa tried to explain away her slip of the tongue without too much explanation.

"I see." Lucius sighed even as he reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. "For both our sakes and that of Draco er, Draconus I won't either."


	23. Ambassador's Departure

Chapter-23- Ambassadors departure

"It took less time than one could imagine to clear out an escape route through the jumble of rock that had blocked the way through- thanks mainly to the joint efforts of Captain Janeway's landing party and that of the resident wizards and witches. Two hours later a pathway had been cut through and the debris cleared enough to allow movement form one side to the other. The planet though was constantly letting everyone know that their time was limited as the body of the planet trembled and fissures kept forming along the rock walls and ceiling. In the distance there where muffled sounds of destruction as boulders broke away and came crashing down into crevices and onto surfaces which had been used for travelling from place to place.

The only reason the powerful destructive forces where kept from destroying all the living breathing souls beneath its dead worn out crust was the powerful magic that had kept them safe for more years than they could count. But it was obviously slowly becoming weaker with the passage of time. Q knew he had to implement his plan soon or his mission would fail and there would be no survivors at all.

The band of orphan children were exhausted from their journey and now that they had finally made it into the chamber of ancient artefact's where to their amazement and shock they were met by a strange but welcome sight of not only some other children, and an obviously very agitated young centaur and Goblin but the Minister of Magic and the members of the Wizengamot.

There where also strangers dressed in mysteriously strange garb unlike that of any they had ever seen before much less imagine. Starfoot was practically jiggling in place from sheer excitement at being able part of the effort to aid the youngsters. His wide grin and trusting eyes gleamed with the satisfaction of a job well done by everyone involved in the rescue.

The tall White Haired boy introduced himself as Pollux Singe and the tawny haired, yellow eyed girl as Leonia Validus who held and comforted the three year old who was still a little confused as the elderly medi-witch quickly checked over the newcomers for injuries and the state of their general health. The other introductions where quickly made and then the Minister of Magic spoke to them.

"Welcome Children! Unfortunately due to a shortage of time we can't take the liberty to make full formal introductions but please allow us to escort you back to the Ministerial Chambers where you can be looked after while we prepare for the departure of our peoples." explained the Minister of Magic who did his best to hide the nervous worry he was feeling as he knew the planets time was growing shorter. It was then that the ground started to tremble beneath their feet once again and every source of light disappeared leaving everyone surrounded in a deep dark cocoon of thick black darkness.

Having temporarily been distracted by the successful rescue attempt Maraga hadn't noticed the rock floor had started shifting beneath her feet and had stumbled slightly and dropped to her knees just as the chamber was plunged into a darkness so black and deep that no one could see a thing even if they tried. Then several extremely pure bright lights started to form and take shape around several individuals—Maraga included and glowed so brightly that the chamber was once again bright enough to see in.

The strange monument which had been unearthed during the previous shaking seemed to absorb the excessive bright light and diffuse it so that it was easier on the light sensitive eyes of those who had lived all their lives underground.

"Oh wow!" Draco was almost speechless as he stood up to help the girl to her feet. "How did you do that? It was like the Patronus charm back home, but I've never seen such a power coming from inside a person before."

"I have, but rarely and not to such an extent as I saw displayed here." Merlin looked thoughtfully at the sconces scattered about the cavern which had been re-lit by the surges of power.

"It is known to our people as Putus lux lucis exitosus salus." Maraga's Grandfather explained carefully, "Over the centuries our people have found that in some of us, our magical cores would ignite and give off a powerful light when needed. Written down in historical records there are stores of dark creatures that fed upon our despairs and were repulsed by the pure lights to the point where they died out."

"Sometimes though if not careful, the power is so strong during times of stress that the individuals core is drained." the Medi-witch continued with the explanation as she tended to those who had used their magic power to reignite the chambers. "Unfortunately back in the beginning of our existence as underworlders few really understood the condition and in many cases they weren't honoured for their sacrifices and then considered squibs."

"There are still a few settlements of squibs deeper inside the planet. Permanently non-magical folk as somewhere in their families past their magic cores never regenerated and died out. " Admitted another elderly wizard who looked a little ashamed for some reason. "Occasionally however there is one or two who are born with magic to those families but that is considered a rarity... There are even some who are considered not quite right in their mind born into unstable families that have closely intermingled over time. I'm sure that you understand.

"Those occurrences has been happening back home due to prejudices concerning bloody purity." Severus sighed as he nodded, "there are pure blood families who won't accept half bloods or Muggle borns even to replenish the magic."

"Like my Aunt Bellatrix." thought Draco to himself, He was startling to realize that if there had been the prejudice here on the ancient planet like there was on earth his family might have been regarded as unstable considering their stand on Blood purity. He had somehow in a very short time, come to love this delicate looking witch with all his heart and it pained him as he knew that it wouldn't be too long before he would be back on Earth of the 20th century.

If only he could take her back to Earth with him... Or he stay with her wherever she and her people where taken.

Meanwhile Merlin and a few others where assisting the medi-witch with the injured as best as they could, whispering healing spells such as episkey for minor abrasions and some others for burns and bone healing. Severus noticed that the medi-witch did not have any potions with her so he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a variety of potions- Calming draught, Pepper up, Wound cleaning potion, burn healing paste, blood replenishing and skele-grow. "Here, these should help you deal with those who are seriously injured."

"Why... thank you kind sir, It is most fortunate that you have all these potions on hand." She said as she took one of the vials and studied it. "I didn't realize that you were a healer."

"I am not a healer, I am a Potions Master."He said gruffly as he handed her the vials one at a time and told her which potion was which and what it was for. "It is in my nature to carry a variety of potions."

"We should be thankful that there hasn't been too many serious injuries.. this time." She shook her head in wonder as the various injuries that had occurred during the minor shake were swiftly dealt with "We should get everyone back to the Ministry Chamber as soon as possible. I fear that there will be a lot more people in need of medical assistance before this is all over."

During the slight lull Merlin and Vincere walked over to the ancient statue that the youngsters had found. "That is a very fantastic piece of sculpture. Merlin said as he looked at the individual wizards, centaurs, goblins and other creatures. "It is really in strikingly great condition."

Vincere slowly and painfully knelt down to look closely at the barely legible writing at the base of the statue. He brushed the gritty dirt away gently as he commented, "I believe this is only one of many ancient monuments that were created by our ancestors. Though I must admit it is rather a strange coincidence that this one..." The Magistrate stopped talking and turned to speak to his house elf.

"Starfoot, please help escort the youngsters back over the chasm and we will follow you once Maraga gathers her strength." suggested Magistrate Vincere as he hugged his tired granddaughter and motioned for Snape and Merlin to stay a moment as he studied the now uncovered artefact. It was obviously more than just a monument. "We won't be too long."

"Yes sir. I's be honoured. " Starfoot smiled and then turned to speak to the group of youngsters. Comes with me and I will make sure you are safe." Starfoot took the smallest child's hand and motioned towards the far end of the chamber, then he gently escorted the rescued children out of the chamber with obvious pride in his duties.

Doing their best to conceal their worried concern, and neglecting to follow the other children, Vedeion and Mogar stood with Draco as they waited for Maraga to gather her strength.

"Professor, Have you ever heard of the creeping Death or of a potion that counteracts it?"" Draco whispered as he remembered that Vedeion had mentioned the strange Elfish Fairy Plants "Maraga showed me a spell combined with a potion that sounds like it is composed of plants we know on earth plus one other plant that is rare but has been found here..."

Hesitating a little as he felt a little unnerved by Severus' presence, Vedeion the little centaur spoke up as he picked up the old scroll with the potion described along with the sketches and offered it to the tall dark wizard. "What Draco is referring to is this plant as it has the ability to not only strengthen healing potions but when ingested it will attack any form of darkness it finds within a body." He pointed to the picture of the strange fern with shades of silver and gold star shapes linked altogether by the veins running through its purplish green leaf. "This is Elfish fairy, I am very sure I saw some near the edge of the chasm we had to cross to get into this Chamber."

Severus studied the potion recipe carefully. Severus' eyebrow arched as he said, "Draco do I detect an ulterior motive in your request?"

Draco felt his face heat up as he tried to keep his gaze up and said , "Um, When Maraga explained to me about this spell and the potion which is on this parchment I was reminded of back home at Hogwarts, Our dark marks connecting us to the Dark lord and the... um, Headmaster has that strange blackened hand and .."

"I see ." Severus said as his dark eyes glanced over at Merlin and Vincere who had turned the ancient stature into a miniaturized version of itself and wrapped it carefully in some old cloth and placed it inside the roomy pockets of his robe. He then looked back at the parchment that was still in his hand. "Astonishingly enough the potion recipe seems to be quite straight forward and actually simple to do."

"Simple?-For you maybe." blurted Draco as one of his eyebrows rose slightly, "You are a Potions Master of course it would be simple."

Severus reached out with one dusty hand and gently cuffed the back of his Godsons head. "That's enough sass from you Draco. If..." He looked at Vedeion

Shortly afterward the Centaur true to his word managed to find and show the Potions Master where he had seen the clumps of Elfish Fairy which was easily removed form their precarious ledge by Vincere with a levitation charm which was similar to Windgardium Leviosa. "Ambassador I do hope you will accept these plants as a token of our gratitude in your willing service to our people. May their yield increase over time."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once the group of teens and the Headmaster was back in the girls washroom and Harry had instructed the opening to the Chamber closed once again, Dumbledore quietly cautioned he youngsters "Be careful in speaking of anything you have or will discover where you can be overheard by those who would use the information to further their own ambitions." Even Myrtle nodded and agreed to his instructions and then the students and Headmaster left the washroom and with a twinkle in his eye aimed at Harry and Draconus, Dumbledore strode off.

When he finally returned back inside his office Albus collapsed into his comfortable chair and after pursuing his thoughts for awhile he drew both wands out and stared at them. His own , being the Elder Wand of legend looked strangely benign despite its long and bloody history. Albus hoped that he would be the last to possess the wand and that its power would die along with him. He turned his focus upon the ancient ebony wand and wondered about its own mysterious past. It was only one of the strange occurrences that were happening since the 'incident' that took both Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. The youngster who came back in place of Draco was, to Albus- an enigma in himself.

"Good , Good, you have finally acquired Salazar's Wand! Did it accept you as it's new Master?" said one of the former Headmaster's portraits.

Albus stared at the row of Portraits who were all leaning forward in their frames looking expectantly at him. "Wha...You knew of its existence in the Castle?"

"Oh course we did. You cannot go into battle unprepared without a wand that will obey you."

Albus' brow furrowed in confusion, "I already have a wand which obeys me."

"But it is fickle in that it could abandon you if it deems your opponent to be more worthy." the scowling face of the Headmaster Dexter Fortescue in the third Portrait in line on the wall shrugged.

"Am I missing something here?" Albus' eyes narrowed as he gazed around at Fawkes, the Sorting Hat and the portraits.

"When the time comes you must allow Potter to become the Wand's master as he was chosen and marked to be the equal of you know Who - our former student Tom Riddle" instructed Amando Dippet, the Former Headmaster explained. "He will need it to enhance his power to..." Dippet paused and did not finish his statement as several of the other Headmasters had entered his frame and shushed him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Q, being a natural speaker of Mermish was also been busy speaking with the Mermaid children and explaining how they and their fellow creatures were going to be taken up onto the flying ship above for transport to Earth for now. He also told them that they would be given their choice later on if they wished to stay there or be taken to the new Wizarding planet once it was settled.

"We will need a tank... or more along the line of a large aquarium to house the last remnants of the planets mermaids and other aquatic creatures. It could be set up in one of the bays." Commander Chakotay said as he spoke to Voyager via his Combadge. He listened a moment to B'Elanna Torres on the other end. ".. The Holodeck... I see where you are coming from. You know we will have to keep the Holo-generator running for the duration of the mission."

"Everything all right Commander Chakotay?" Merlin ventured to ask the frazzled looking man. He had been discussing some methods of preserving the contents of the massive 'Learning cavern for transport with the Wizengamot.

"Everything is fine, We just have to plan how we are going to accomplish a site to site transport of the Mermaids and aquatic creatures plus at lest a ton of the water they are currently residing in."

"How large is this ship? Is it fast?" Pollux Singe asked, unable to contain his curiosity as he wondered if they would find themselves in cramped spaces during their voyage to this new planet called Earth. He felt that since he was the eldest in the group of orphans that he had the right to ask questions on behalf of his 'family.'

"Hmm, It is smaller than most of the fleet. " Chakotay paused to think and then said, "its overall length is 1'130.2 feet, and 211.3 feet in Height. As for speed I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

"Thats HUGE!" gasped the teen.

"Your ship must be really magical." the small three year old witch squeaked out in awe. She had been listening to what she could of the discussion while patiently waiting with the rest of the orphans as the oddly dressed strangers conferred with the elders. "Are we going up there too?" She pointed upwards towards the rock ceiling her eyes wide with amazement and wonder.

"Yes child, We will commence with the transport shortly." Answered Commander Chakotay patiently even as the landing team was helping the wizards and witches who were assigned with the job of getting the ancient artefact's packed, reduced to a manageable size by the effective charm known as Reducio. for transport by the Carillian ships when they came.

The little three year old witch then looked pensive as did the other youngsters. In a small quiet voice she asked hesitantly, "Will it hurt?"

With every orphan watching and listening, Merlin knelt down and gently stroked her fine dark hair, "No Child it wont. In fact you will be on board in less time than it takes to blink."

"Oohhhh. " She looked carefully into the elderly wizards eyes for a few moments and then reached up and wrapped her arms trustingly around his neck. "I tink I'd like to go with you."

"I believe it would be obvious that our two Diplomats." Q explained to Captain Janeway as he acknowledged Merlin and Severus with a slight bow, "are ready to be escorted to the planet of the Cardilians and Basaliskans as they are now able to grasp the importance of the situation much better after meeting with the Minister of Magic David Audentia and seeing for themselves the conditions and situations in which the Wizarding planet is in."

For an ancient wizard such as Merlin to be thrown so far into the future and being able to accept the sudden and most likely shocking changes in his life- He was showing a great strength and stamina which impressed even the Q. His demeanor was that of power and eloquent understanding. HE was in his element.

Severus Snape however was not as easily accepting of the situation he was being put in but knowing he really had no choices to speak of he radiated a wary cautiousness . He and Merlin quietly went over what little information they had to go on.

Merlin along with himself will have to work together to convince the Cardilians and Basaliskans (Symbiotic relationship) to come to the aid of the ancient wizarding people of that most ancient and dying magical system.

Merlin was mulling over the information he needed to know. "The Cardilians have the ships large enough to carry many thousands at one time... but may need convincing that it would be in their best interest to help with the relocation. Merlin realized he was clearly the best communicator when it came to the diplomacy required to deal with them. Severus would not have the patience required to ask for their help. He shuddered slightly as he thought of what the Q told of them about the snake like beings that Severus would have to be dealing with.

As Q had informed them the Basaliskans were a race that helps with the ecology of the planet and keeps it in balance. Their favourite food were acromantulas... unfortunately rare on their planet- Snape thought of the dark forbidden forest back home that was filled with the descendants of Hagrids pet acromantula Aragog. Now if he offered ... yes that would be perfect and he hoped that he could find a way to contain the fallout once Hagrid realized what was happening. It took a moment or two but he realized that somebody was trying to get his attention.

"Severus.. Q to Severus hello..." Q said as he looked at the now bemused and wary Professor Snape, "I promise that when I return to Earth I will check in on the goings on at Hogwarts. I will then return to assist Merlin and you both shortly after. "

"Both Severus and I shall hold you to your promises Q." Merlin stated firmly while Severus' eyes narrowed slightly even as he turned to assure Draco he was going to be fine and reached out to adjust the collar to the boys robes which was not laying flat like it should.

"I am Q and will do everything within my power to accomplish what I have set out to do." The Q hastily assured the two Earth wizards.

"Well then, as soon as we are back on board... " Captain Janeway said as she watched with a touch of amusement- the dour Professor straightening up the collar of Draco Malfoy's robe while casting a gimlet like eye at Q. She then turned her head and looked at the motley group of wizarding children who were holding onto each others hands tightly and then at the young centaur and goblin who were standing quietly with Maraga. " We will proceed upon course to Cardilia." She looked back at the Q who was looking thoughtful as she said, " which I am sure the Q has the information ready to be imputed into the computers database on how to get there."

"I have sent the information needed to your computers database Captain, Now since they are expected to arrive there shortly, I could simply quickly pop our two Diplomats over to the Cardillian planet." the Q answered her cheerfully, "While you take the children back to the 20th Century Wizarding world upon Earth. It'll take you about three weeks at warp 7."

"W-h-a-t! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR OMNIPRESENT MIND Q?" The velvety voice of Severus Snape echoed around the room roaring in horror as the omnipotent being took hold of both him and Merlin and spirited them away.

The silence invoked by the shock of seeing the swift disappearance of Q and his two rather startled looking Ambassadors was broken by the Captains announcement.

"Oh... All right then! it looks like we will be heading towards 20th Century Earth... " She shook her head and quickly gave orders to her landing party to ready for departure— plus implementing the agreement to take all the children present along with them to the relief of the Elders and Wizengamot who where needing to get busy strengthening the magical wards as best as they could and preparing for the influx of fellow inhabitants of Venificus Magus till the Q's Ambassadors hopefully returned in time with the Cardilians and their rescue ships.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It took a little time but the transportation went smoothly and to the astonishment of the young inhabitants of the doomed planet they found themselves standing in a strange bright place. The sudden transition form the dimly lit underside of the planet to the brightly lit transportation room of Voyager was a shock which caused every member of the boarding party and their guests to shut their eyes against the lights intrusion.

"Computer dim the lights please." the Crew member who was in charge of the transporter requested immediately. With the lights dimmed everyone slowly opened their eyes and the landing crew stepped down off the transporter pad while encouraging the newly arrived youngsters to do the same.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Q landed the two wizards smack in the middle of what seemed to be a hunting/gathering party composed of two entirely dissimilar strange beings. The one lot where tall, very thin with long silvery hair, glowing white eyes and clothed in hooded robes. They gave off an air of calm gentle efficiency and positive emotions. They had what looked to be large woven wicker style baskets with either shoulder or head straps filled with what appeared to be forms of fruits and vegetables.

In contrast the second group had faces and bodies that resembled snakes. There was a huge range of colours from bright to dull with stubby looking appendages attached to elongated bodies which were extremely flexible. A few looked flattened and suitable for living in water where others where long and slender. The most colourful ones looked at the newly arrived strangers with very venomous eyes.. Some of the creatures where huge with hooded eyes and had crests upon their heads

Strung across their backs where what appeared to be Quivers filled with very long shafted wooden arrows and sturdy longbows. Their skeletally thin hands with long sharp looking nails where holding what appeared to be various sized corpses of some barely identifiable animals in blood soaked sacks. Forked tongues where flicking quickly in the air as if they where tasting the scent of live food.

Authors notes

Putus lux lucis exitosus salus Pure Light destructive safety


	24. Disturbing Information Revealed

**Chapter 24- Disturbing Information Revealed.**

Grand Wizard Vincere and the Minister of Magic David Audentia were very pleased with the fact that their people would soon be transported to their new home. Due to the fact that there was a chance that there might not be enough time to get everyone away when the ancient sun blew all members of the Wizengamot had accepted that they would be the last to leave the planet once their people where transported into the Cardillian ships.

For Vincere it was a mixed blessing as he knew that once the massive ship got up to full power, it would be taking the children closer to a new life but he would most likely never see his precious Maraga again. She was heading toward earth on the star ship Voyager with his blessings. He was relieved that she and her friends where not going to be witnessing the end of their planet and would live the rest of their lives relatively free of fear.

He did not mention to her that he may not survive the cataclysmic event but let her believe that he along with the rest of the Wizengamot would be going to the new home with the rest of their people to settle and live out their lives.

The Minister noticed two beams of light forming nearby and then turn into Commander Chakotay, and the Chief of security Tuvok from Voyager. They approached the two wizards with the respect demanded by protocol.

Minster If we may we have a message for Grand Wizard Vincere from his granddaughter." Chacotay said he bowed slightly and then with the ministers permission turned and said to the elderly Grand Wizard, "Your Granddaughter Maraga along with Draco Malfoy and your little Elf Starfoot has requested of our Captain that we come back down here to ask her Grandfather to come with them to Earth as he is the only remaining blood member of her family she has left in either world."

Smiling broadly, the Minister of Magic turned to his friend and adviser as the two officers waited patiently for his answer. "Go with your granddaughter and her friends to Earth. You have earned the right to live the rest of your life without strife. The Wizengamot will—along with Ambassadors Snape and Merlin take care of our Peoples settlement on the new planet. "Captain Janeway is keeping her flying ship above us. I believe they are waiting for you, Vincere to board before going to this Earth of theirs."

The elderly Grand Wizard bowed his head in acknowledgment of the Ministers words and also to hide the glint of tears that threatened to overwhelm him. His dear granddaughter and the young earth wizard wanted him to go with them.

OoOoOoOoO

Merlin and Snape where agreed about one thing- they were both fighting down a normal reaction of fear as they were surrounded by the two entirely unusual races. The idea that they had to bring the two beings to help with the evacuation of the last occupants in the dying wizarding planet was ludicrous.

"Whatsss thissss? Whysss the Supreme one bringing strangersss into our midssst" hissed a very large bright green crested creature whose long tongue slipped out of its fanged mouth as if smelling the air.

"Oh, oh- look at the dark ones arm Friend Slithers!" said the shiny glowing figure standing nearby, as his glowing eyes shone eerily at Merlin and Snape. "He has the mark. But as ancient custom dictates is he willing to barter something of immense value as the price for our help?"

"The sssupreme one wouldn't have brought them here unlessss they did." hissed the king of the Baskilians as his long forked tongue tasted the air. " But I think they do look mighty tassssty."

**Hogwarts**

At the same time the Ghosts, Peeves and the many painted inhabitants were discussing among themselves the strange situations that had developed. The sorting Hat kept silent even as it listened to the reports of conversations that where transpiring among all the other permanent Hogwart inhabitants.

The strange alliance between Griffindors famous Golden Trio and the three Slytherins was unnatural and wrong to see as viewed by certain other members of their houses and some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. But as Hermione firmly told any doubters who voiced their worried opinions "Losing an Enemy is like gaining an Ally."

Amazingly Neville Longbottom took the alliance in stride. He had no love for Slytherins in general after whqa thad happened to his parents, but despite that he did keep an open mind as to

The Room of Requirement was very secure place to hold a meeting between the trio and Draconus. No one could sneak in and overhear their conversation. Draconus wanted to get this particular one over with as it creeped him out. He wasn't going to let anyone know that though.

"Diminished humanity and physical disfigurement! Horcruxes! And to cut up ones soul into seven pieces?That's insane! " Ron Weasley responded when Draconus and Harry explained the processes that Voldemort was using to keep himself alive and Harry said that according to Dumbledore he had likely broke his soul into seven pieces by murder and storing them inside several Horcrux.

"I'm not surprised you never heard of them before now Weasley. It isn't a common practice." Draconus answered dryly. The Griffindor could be so dense at times. "You are right though about Voldemort being insane. "

"So I take it you know what these Horcux thingys are." Ron challenged while Dobby fussed about them making sure they had more snacks and refilled their goblets of pumpkin juice. "What am I saying of course you would."

"Lets make a list of them, first- Diary" On a piece of parchment Hermione wrote it down and then crossed it off when Harry said,

"I destroyed that back in my first year with the Basalisk fang."

"Dumbledore destroyed the Horcrux in the ring belonging to..." Draconus looked at Harry.

" Marvelo's who are related to Moldy Voldie." Harry continued.

"Right... and now the diadem is taken care of." Draconus said as Hermione nodded as she crossed off the ring and the diadem. "That leaves four to find and destroy."

"The Hufflepuff Cup, Slytherins Locket, Nagini the Snake and Voldemort himself." Harry counted off the remaining horcruxes he knew of thanks to what he had been learning from Dumbledore. Hermione wrote them down as he mentioned them.

"Er... Actually..." Draconus hesitated for a couple of seconds, "there is one more."

When he said that all three stared at him. Harry paled, "You've got to be joking. Dumbledore never mentioned any others."

"I-don't-think-Draco-is joking-mate." Ron spoke slowly with horror evident in his voice. Hermione gasped as she unconsciously leaned forward.

"_You mean Voldie 'MADE" seven Horcruxes!He isn't the seventh?"_ Hermione looked down at the list she had made.

"Oh Merlin...If Voldemort is number seven... What is the eighth one." Harry gasped as Draonus looked at him oddly.

" It is you Potter.. You are destined to die because of the Horcrux within your scar." Draconus' elegant finger pointed, "But I know you will not stay dead because when Voldemort ''kills' you, he won't actually

'kil' you'. . In fact the Avada Kedavra will actually take out the piece within the scar."

"Oh great not only am I known as the Boy Who Lived but I am gonna do it twice."Harry rolled his eyes.

"Blimey Harry, as weird as it has been since Malfoy here came back." Ron said with a shake of his head. "If you die again and then come back to life everyone will think you are 'immortal or something."

"I am not immortal!" snapped Harry before smirking a little and said in an effort to lighten up the tension that was beginning to develop inside him. "I'm just somebody with a double personality."

"Do you know that at the moment you are an enigma... a scientific impossibility." Draco said with a smirk of his own. "Two objects cannot occupy the same space at the same time. yet since the opposing 'soul' inhabiting your scar is just a fragment..." he stopped as he noticed the boys furrowed brows.

Hermione however caught on to what Draconus was saying.. "It would be like if we dissolved a teaspoon of sugar in a glass of water. That is like having two objects occupying the same space at the same time."

"Oh wow, your explanation is so simple." Ron gasped in mock shock as he smacked his cheek with the palm of his hand. "Who are you and what did you do with our Hermione."

**OoOoOoOo**

Molly and Arthur were very perturbed with what they had been hearing from Ron and Ginny who where the last of their family currently in Hogwarts . Then coupled with what they had been reading in the Daily Prophet over the last few weeks the idea that disaster was even more imminent than they had thought made them feel even more worried about the perilous situation their world was in.

Instead of taking the Daily Prophets word as gospel truth they both agreed to go to the source and find out. Their source being Dumbledore. The disappearance of Severus Snape was being viewed as suspicious considering his former position as one of Voldemorts Death Eaters and then the very odd behavioural changes in Draco Malfoy since his return from wherever he had been taken. The Mass breakout from Azkaban earlier on, of ten Death Eaters very nearly took a back seat to the new developments. Many people who had heard the stories thought the two incidents where intertwined.

It was a bit unnerving—if not shocking for the Weasleys to say the least to hear from their youngest son that Harry Potter was on good speaking terms with Draco Malfoy and even tolerated the two 'goons' that where known to be the Slytherin 'prince's' bodyguards. Molly's natural maternal instinct to protect her family from harm was being brought to the fore. She was quite willing to go to the school to grill the Malfoy scion about his intentions towards her boys but knowing deep down that would not be helpful in the long run kept her from doing so. She whisked her wand sharply and sent another basket of clothes outside to be dried on the line. It was then that Arthur came out into the kitchen and mentioned they had received a message from Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore called in a few of his most trustworthy members of the Order of the Phoenix who gathered together in the former home of Sirius Black who had been killed barely a year before at the Ministry when he went to Harry's aid. They had to discuss the situation at length. To their astonishment Dumbledore fully supported the budding friendships saying cryptically that there where forces beyond that had the well being of the Wizarding World and the destruction of Voldemort in hand.

"I hadn't planned to speak to anyone other than Potter about what needs to be done as he is the one who must face Voldemort but young Malfoy has changed my mind."

"Headmaster!"

"How did he manage that?"

"Foolishness! He is a Death Eater in training!"

"Madness... He's a Malfoy after all!"

"_PLEASE, QUIET DOWN AND HEAR ME OUT!_'." Albus roared over the babble of voices as he raised his arm and motioned for silence

"Your explanation had better be good Albus." Mad Eye leaned back with his arms crossed as he muttered. "Our lives and that of many others are at stake."

"Believe me Alastor, the boys intentions are honourable and trustworthy." Albus informed his old friend.

"Have you been Imperioused?"

"No I am immune to the effects of that particular curse, as is Harry Potter." Albus answered with a wry grin. "Believe me when I say I was also shocked and amazed at everything I learned recently... Another source besides Malfoy gave me a very interesting insight into what must be done."

"Another source? WHO!"

"Are they trustworthy?"

"One we must all face at sometime." Albus answered seriously, "I have met face to face with...Thantos .. Death himself." He raised his withered hand. "I—due to my own momentary lapse of judgement received a curse which will eventually take my life."

Horrified exclamations exploded fro everyone who was seated around the long table.

"Albus!"

"No. You can't die on us now!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Please, there is nothing to be done about it now. After the disappearance of Professor Snape and the disappearance and reappearance Mr. Malfoy I found I had to adjust my strategy." He explained to them. For the next hour Albus Dumbledore told his horrified audience of the means that Voldemort set out to do to anchor himself to life and how between Potter, young Malfoy and himself they had managed to destroy four of the darkly cursed objects.

"By destroying one of those... abominations young Mr. Malfoy has set himself up to be tortured and destroyed by.. Him!" Minerva McGonnagal summed up the boy's situation. "At best his family will reject him as his father is well entrenched in He-Who- Should-not Be- named service."

"Once recruited no one would be able to leave his Dark Lords service alive." Mad-Eye's voice grumbled. "they have little choice and are doomed to serve his Evilness for life."

"Not everything is as it seems Minerva, Alastor." Albus spoke with conviction. "I believe that even though Lucius followed the dark path at first he may... like Severus did, regret his indiscretions of his youth as he now has a family. He will make the proper decisions when the time comes for him to choose."

"You were always one for giving anybody a second chance Albus. " grumbled Mad-Eye, "I'm not totally convinced it works like you hope though."

"Always a cautious optimist...eh Mad-Eye?" Tonks commented in a tone which caused everyone wonder as to who she was referring to- Albus or Mad-Eye.

"Kreacher... I would like to speak with you!" Dumbledore called out to everyone's astonishment.

A crack sounded nearby and the ancient house-elf stood glaring balefully at the elderly Headmaster. "Yous be wanting me- blood traitor?" the Elf spat.

"Yes I do. I would like you to find and bring to me the Slytherin Locket." Dumbledore ordered.

"The locket? Master Regulus' locket?" squealed the small House Elf with leery looks at each of the wizards and witches who where also looking at Dumbledore with shock.

"Yes, I know you have it." Dumbledore spoke with authority but also with pity. "My source told me that you where in possession of it when Regulus died... I had at first intended to go to the cave where I understood that it was hidden and retrieve it so that it could be destroyed. I was told that Regulus had traded the real locket for a fake one and he entrusted the real one to you to destroy."

"_I tried to do as master Regulus. tried I did."_ the elderly Elf shrilled as he spoke and pulled at his long floppy ears agitatedly. "_I's did everything I could but I failed." _He wailed getting ever louder with tears and sobbing.

"_KREACHER! _Listen to me. I will help you finish this last request of your Master Regulus" Albus had to raise his voice over the agitated Elf's cries. The elderly Elf managed to stop crying and calmed somewhat.

"You... you promise on your magic to destroy it?" whispered the elderly Elf asked cautiously with suspicion evident in his voice. 'For me and my Master Regulus?"

"Yes Kreacher I do. You may observe if you wish." Albus withdrew a wrapped package from his robe pocket and set it down on the table in front of him. "I have acquired the means to do so."

Arthurs notes

Another Chapter done..And so soon... I hope it is acceptable. thank you to my loyal readers for your patience. Your comments are very helpful also.


	25. Heading To Earth

**Chapter 25 -Heading For Earth.**

After coming aboard Voyager the youngsters quickly adjusted to their new environment and the time flew by smoothly as they acclimatized themselves to their unique situation. They found that the crew was interesting in that they represented many different races and planets of which none of them had ever imagined to be in existence. The elderly wizard—Magistrate Vincere was also fascinated by everything he viewed and enjoyed discussing with various members of the crew the differences and similarities between the Muggle-magical world of Earth and the Magical world that he knew.

**VoyagerVoyagerVoyager**

"DULCIS!..." The vibrating voice of Leonia Validus called as she strolled down the corridor heading towards Hollodeck 3. She knew it was actually a wasted effort on her part. Ever since they had boarded this strange flying vessel from an alien planet the tiny three-year-old was disappearing from Leonia's sight while poking her curious little nose into everything that caught her fancy. Sighing an aggravated sigh Leonia shook her tawny haired head as she suspected that the little girl was probably with the Magistrates House Elf Starfoot who felt a responsibility to help keep an eye on the small scamp as she explored the new world she had found herself in.

Starfoot was just as inquisitive as she was but he felt that he had his own 'duties' to perform in regards to his Master and family. It took a little while for him to adjust to the fact that he could indulge his own curious nature while on board the ship as much of what he had done for his master before while on their home planet was taken care of by members of the crew. Early on in their voyage, he offered to help Neelix with the food preparation and was flummoxed by the sight of 'muggle magic' as he noticed some of the food requested by a crew member instantly appeared in what Neelix had told him where called replicators. He wondered in passing what the 'squibs' that were living in a far off corner of the planet would think of this strange way that the 'Earth' Muggles compensated for lack of magical talents.

Dulcis captured the Talaxians heart from the first time he laid eye's on her and he invariably indulged the small girls desire to taste many varieties of foods that she and her fellow refugees from Venficus Manus had never even imagined.

"She might be in the galley, munching out on some new food items that Nelix created." Draco told her as he and Pollax Singe came up to the doorway of the Holodeck 3 which had when entered had what the youngsters thought of as wondrous muggle magic. "Don't worry, He knows better than to give her too many sweets."

"It isn't like she can really go too far you know – Anyway Magistrate Vincere has given her care into the keeping of Starfoot his House Elf. And you know how attentive a House Elf can be.." Pollax rumbled as he looked around at the group gathered together. "Even with those new duties required as a member of the muggle crew Starfoot seems to be coping well. He really enjoys the challenges."

"Yes but... Oh you know, We have been looking after her all this time and it seems strange somehow... " explained Leonia. "I can't explain it exactly.."

"I believe I know what you mean." answered Draco with a wry Slytherin smirk. "To be thrown into a situation of which you have no concept of can be unnerving at first. But believe me, It has been a most interesting adventure being on board this Muggle vessel. I almost wish for it to never end."

Ignas Diligo, the small dragon winged its way down the corridors a note tied to his leg that Maraga asked him to to give Draco. The small dragon lit lightly upon the Blinds shoulder and burped, a small puff of smoke and fire flew from its snout.

"Has Neelix been feeding him those... what did he call them? Oh, I think they are... tamalles again?" Leonia asked as she waved her hand to dispel the smoke away. "Honestly, I think she has become addicted to them... Almost as much as Draco's fondness for his Jimbalian fudge cake."

"Neelix loves it when his work is appreciated, even by Ignas." Draco explained as he ducked his head to read the note and did his best to ignore the comment about his newfound favourite desert by the yellow eyed girl."Maraga may be here later on as she said she wanted to finish reading Quidditch through the Ages so that she would have a better understanding of the game."

"She does come off as somebody who likes to know what she is up against before trying it out." Pollax commented with a laugh as he watched as Naomi Wildman, who had been introduced to them by Seven as the daughter of Ensign Samantha Wildman and Greskrendtiegk, a Ktarian., along with Icheb. the Brunali boy who was—like Seven, a Borg drone , strolling down the corridor towards them.

Draco shrugged, "What can I say? Maraga is a perfectionist."

"That book is interesting, It has had to be updated somewhat for usage in a Holographic program though." Naomi said, overhearing the last part of Draco's statement then chuckled and grinned as she asked for the program known as Malfoy 111—the on board simulated version of Quidditch complete with players, playing field and equipment. Which both non-magical and magical could participate in. "Slytherin Vs... Ravenclaw this time."

"Naturally Draco will be on the Slytherin team." Icheb spoke up with a mischievous glint in his eye as Draco sniffed and gazed at him with cool grey eyes and a raised eyebrow when they proceeded inside the room which had become a Large playing field compete with tall hoops at either end. Once each of them decided as to which team they would be on and entered the respective change rooms where they met up with the holographic members of their teams. They opened the respective broom closets and each chose one of the holographic Brooms which was molded to each of their specific needs as the game required each team to have 3 chasers, 2 beaters, a keeper, and a seeker.

It was much like the game that Draco knew but with a variation that could only be found upon board the starship. After all where else could just about anybody who was magical or muggle be able to play a game of Quidditch together and not find it an unusual occurrence.

**VoyagerVoyagerVoyager**

The Doctor was finishing up some work he was doing concerning the mermaid population that where residing in Holodeck 1 when the door opened a moment later.. He looked over at the Elderly Wizard who was just as curious as the youngsters who were standing there with him.

The Doctor didn't even blink in surprise when he noted Vedreion the centaur, Mogar the small goblin and Starfoot the tiny house elf who was holding gently, the hand of the tiny three year old girl called Dulcis staring at him and the tank. The first two had on a Star Fleet shirt while the little elf was dressed in a full replica of an ensigns uniform. It hadn't even been a week when his desire to fly among the stars had become well known among the officers and crew.

Due to the small Elf's intense inquisitiveness and multiple questions during the first week on board, as he popped in and out of the mess hall, engineering, the bridge and the cargo bay among other areas of the ship, startling members of the crew at times and causing 'minor inconveniences without meaning to- 'Captain Janeway, with tacit agreement of her staff consisting of Commander Chakotay, Tuvok, Seven, and chief engineer Bi-lana requested Starfoots family to come to a meeting concerning Starfoot inquisitiveness and his constant popping in and out of different areas of the ship, sometimes startling the crew members who were also getting used to the fact that there was a miniature fire breathing dragon accompanying the wizarding children as they explored their new environment—temporary as it was.

Magistrate Vincere and his grand-daughter Maraga had arrived with concern that their small Elf was in trouble but were quickly assured that , that wasn't the case but more about letting the little house Elf become a temporary crew member while on board Voyager. It would enable them to—for want of a better word, keep the small elf's curiosity contained and better informed as to how things were done on board a Star Fleet vessel.

In turn, the elderly Wizard explained in full as to the relationships between House Elf and the wizarding families they served. He carefully took a little time to think about their request and knowing that these muggles—of varying races would not harm Starfoot and where quite willing to help the small elf follow his dream of flying among the stars -even if it was only for the duration of the trip. Relieved with the fact that the elderly Magistrate had given her permission, the Captain smiled and everyone watched as she stood up and showed him a miniature Star fleet outfit that Neelix had replicated in anticipation of the family's consent.

When summoned to the staff room Starfoot had looked around at them all with confusion and apprehension which had Maraga and her Grandfather reassuring the small House Elf that he was not being given 'clothes' to insult him or to free him from service to their family and emphasizing that it was an official crew uniform.. Needless to say that Starfoot was relieved and instantly delighted to everyones amusement as he took the uniform in his small paws and held them close to his towel covered body as he thanked them with evident excitement for the gift of becoming a temporary crew member of Voyager as they made his wondrous dream come true of flying among the stars.

"Magistrate Vincere! Children. Please enter and I shall be with you momentarily." The Doctor said as he turned back to his scans of each of the mermaids who surprisingly came over to the glass wall which was separating them from the audience. A few of them where acting a little agitated while others where casting glances at their audience and made comments among themselves. To the youngsters shock they could hear and understand the underwater creatures. A bleeping sound from a strange looking screen was beeping and what appeared to them as lines where hovering at different levels.

Noticing their wondering stares the Doctor tapped the screen lightly and calmly said, That is a vital signs monitor and normally it displays each vital sign individually . It is awkward to use upon multiple beings at once such as these fine beauties but I can at least be warned about serious complications that affect all of them at the same time.

"Are any of them ill?"asked Vincere with concern as he watched some speedily moving mermaids who were staying as far back from the front of the aquarium as they could. He still felt a tremendous responsibility for them as he was the only official representative of the Wizengamot from his planet on board this flying ship.

"No." subconsciously the Doctor scratched his holographic temple with his index finger. "Not really, I believe all they are suffering from is a simple case of disorientation after being transported from below . I think they are quite healthy considering their situation."

Vincere was relieved to hear this. Starfoot observed what was transpiring with care and listened to the conversation between his master and this doctor person who was using some strange looking objects instead of magic. If his master wasn't worrying about what this earth being was doing then Starfoot wouldn't either.

One of the mermaids swam closer to the glass and stared out at the group of children and the elderly Wizard accompanying them.

"Oh wow! Does that flashing thingy help you understand their speech too?" asked Vedeion who trod forward cautiously, a little closer to the flat glass and peered in with obvious curiosity and friendliness at the mermaids who looked back at him with shy smiles and waved their webbed hands at him.

"No it doesn't, but there is a translator built into the water filtering unit." The doctor showed them the black unit with the speaker and buttons that was attached to the aquarium. Setting down the tri-corder he picked up a hypospray and injected something into the aquarium water that looked to have a calming effect. on the inhabitants.

"There we are my lovelies." The Doctor said and stepped back to speak with the elderly Wizard while they both watched the little group of orphans who had been acclimatizing themselves to the ship for the past few days talking to the mermaids through the translator.

While their friends were off exploring the Holodeck where the Mermaids were, Draco and Maraga while drinking one of Neelix's newest concoctions in the mess hall, where discussing the possibility of creating the potion to take away the dark mark from Draco's left forearm and possibly- when they got back to Earth and Hogwarts - remove the curse from the Headmasters hand when Tamar the Transporter Chief for the day approached them and inquired if either of them would like to join her in the transporter room to learn more about the 'muggle' transportation system on board Voyager. Draco's face lit up as he really did wish to learn more about the transporter along with the Stellar Cartography system under Seven of Nines tutelage.

I can make the potion while you go study with your .. um... trans potter teacher Draco." Maraga said to the apprehensive blond who she could see really wanted to learn some more about the muggles mode of travel. "I am not too sure about all this traveling about when all I ever wished for was a safe haven."

I..." Draco looked longingly at the closed doors and then turned to her, "Maraga..."

Marga raised her index finger and placed it against Dracos lips. "No, Draco don't say anything you might later regret, Go and learn about this ship if you must as that is something you may or may not get another chance at and I would not wish to have any regrets lingering between us once we leave this... ship."

Draco saw her smile warmly at him and nodded and then followed Tamar the Transporter chief back to the transporter room who proceeded to help familiarize Draco with the difference between transport inhibitors and scramblers.

The idea that a persons atoms could be distorted while in transit and result in their most gruesome death by perverting them into masses of random tissues was a terrifying thought. He felt somewhat assured when informed that technology had advanced considerably and that accidents where very remote if not near impossible. She also spoke to him of the four redundant scanners and explained that each individual transporter pad and that if one failed the other three would take over.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Maraga watched Tamar and Draco leave and then crossed the room to where Neelix had finished cleaning up a slight mess on the counter.

"Nee lax?" she asked hesitantly to get his attention. "I wonder if you could help me? I wish to make a specialized potion that may be needed by the time we get to the magical Earth planet... "

Neelix looked at Maraga questioningly as she attempted to explain her idea. "Since Ambassador... Snape?" Neelix nodded, "isn't here to create the potion to remove the creeping death of darkness. I thought I would attempt to make it. I have read it over several times and since you are in charge of the arboretum I was hoping you could allow me to gather a few ingredients."

"I don't know much about your magic potion but if your Grandfather approves of your doing this potion then I will allow you to have the plants you need- hopefully we have the one's you require."

"Thank you kindly." Maraga smiled at the friendly and helpful Talaxian and reeled off the names of the plants she needed. "Elfish fairy... which is the fern we brought on board, aloe to soothe the burning, chamomile, elder nettles snapdragons and dark red roses."

The Captain and Commander Chakotay where commenting to each other that the passage through time and space towards 20th century Earth was going along quite peacefully till suddenly some distinctive star ships that they identified as Vulcan surrounded the ship.

"I think our peaceful voyage back to earth is going to be delayed Captain." Tuvok commented as the Vulcan Commander in the lead ship requested an audience with them. "It is going to be very tricky business considering the timelines."

"Yes, I agree Tuvok, We must be very careful as to making them understand the situation."

At the same time the Q flashed into the transporter room startling both Draco and the Transporter Chief. He smirked at them briefly and disappeared as the control panel started up.

Oh, Oh- that d—mn fool of a Q has activated the controls and now somebody's molecules are in the pattern Buffer!" the Transporter Chief exploded angrily.

Draco shrunk back a little at the woman's tone and asked "Can we send them back?"

"NO, we have gone past their timeline and must bring them here on board." She explained in a strained but professional voice as she quickly went to work.

Draco watched the womans hands move swiftly while she spoke throughout the procedure. "transmitting to the Emitter array, adjusting for phase variance... compensating... There, transport is complete." She blinked as she looked at the pad and noted the disheveled man was holding a long thin object in one hand. Within moments a force field was then activated by the momentarily startled transporter chief which prevented the wand wielding man from leaving the pad. She wasn't going to take any chances.

While she was busily working the transporter, over the intercom a message from the captain came to tell Tamar to expect a Vulcan representative from one of the ships surrounding them to come aboard. To which the frustrated Transporter chief responded tersely "Sorry Captain but there is a slight complication- With complements of the Q, there seems to be- what I suspect to be another magical being on board ship."

Captain Janeway acknowledged Talmar's report as she then recontacted the Commander of the Vulcan vessel to explain that there would be a slight delay in honouring their request—and why.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius was battling his cousin Bellatrix apparently unaware of Dumbledores arrival at the department of mysteries when he ducked the first jet of red light that emanated from her wand.

"He was enjoying himself, laughing as he yelled, "Come on, you can do better then that!" His voice echoed around the cavernous room.

Furiously Bellatrix sent a second jet of red light that struck him and caused him to fly backwards, curving slowly in a graceful arc through the ragged veil which fluttered for a moment as if in a high wind and then fell back into place hanging from the arch.

The laughter on Sirius' face was replaced by a look of mingled fear and surprise as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared from the horrified view of his Godson and his companions. The last thing Sirius heard was his cousins triumphant scream.

As he fell through the opening Sirius felt a tingling sensation running across his body and momentarily he thought he could see ghosts of his ancestors waiting for him to join them in death before they too vanished from sight.

The Captain strode into the room accompanied by Tuvok and Lieutenant Arturus Malfoy not long after the transport was completed and nodded her approval of Tamar's actions as the man upon the transporter pad whirled around to look at them.

"_Where the blazes am I? R_oared Sirius whose nerves were tingling in shock while adrenaline coursed throughout his body as he had just been battling his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange when he found himself being drawn through that weird doorway that was supposedly a doorway beyond the veil.

"_SIRIUS BLACK?"_ said Draco, in horror who was also shocked to see the last remaining Black descendant standing there shaking from shock of being transferred from wherever he had been to the ship. A wanted Murderer as far as Draco knew.

"Well at least one of us knows who this gentleman is." The captain said dryly. "since we have already passed his time line we can't send him back. Now Draco if you will, introduce us please"

But before Draco could comply with the Captains Request. Sirius yelled as he pointed his wand towards the two white haired wizards he thought he recognized.-in spite of the odd looking outfits. _"LUCIUS and DRACO MALFOY! I should have known..."_ then stopped as he realized he was in the mixed company of not only the Malfoys but some strangely dressed muggles who were staring at him with fascination. "Where the blazes am I?"

At that moment Arturus Malfoy reached out with a steadying hand and placed it upon Draco's trembling shoulder. Leaning over he whispered, "Don't worry Grandpa, I believe this was supposed to happen... The Q must have his reasons."

Draco turned to look questioningly at Arturus who gripped his shoulder as he straightened up and his cool grey eyes looked with amusement at the stunned look on the wasted , once handsome face of Sirius Black.

"Well you are half correct... Draco is the boys name but as for me... the names Arturus Malfoy and You are no longer where you thought you were..In time or on Earth." the grey eyed man in the strange , obviously muggle attire spoke dryly. "I understand only that you where brought here by the Q..." His eyebrow raised as he glanced over at the Transporter Chief who nodded, A smirk twitched across his patrician face and a glitter of amusement shone in his eyes as he continued on "while my grandfather was learning how to use the transporter."

"Huh? Q?" Sirus Black was at a loss for words as he felt the forcefield that had been activated around him as a safety precaution. "Grandfather?" He wondered with a look of suspicion directed at the strange attire adorning the elder Malfoy he had thought was Lucius and then at the wide eyed smirk on Draco's face. At least he was right about the boy's name... but for the older Malfoy to call him Grandfather! What did falling through that Archway back at the ministry do to him? What where why how were questions tumbling through his now thoroughly confused mind. He then focused upon Captain Janeway and his eyes widened in shock... "M-M-Molly? Molly Weasley? Is that you?"

Captain Janeway wondered momentarily as to who this Molly Weasley person was—in that she must resemble this person enough to have this stranger speak to her like he had. Maybe... possibly, by having this wizard come aboard, the Q was having one of his little jokes by giving her a hint as to her ancestry on her fathers side." She shook her head and cleared her thoughts as her own eyes widened slightly, but that was the only indication of her surprised confusion. "Sorry, but you are mistaken as to my identity. I am Captain Janeway of the Starship Enterprise."

That feeling like she was once again inside a slightly topsy turvy alternate universe returned as she advanced closer to the active shield between her and the obviously confused wizard and said- "Welcome aboard Voyager. If you will kindly put away your wand as we wish you no harm- My Transporter Chief will lower the force field and you may step down."

**Authors Notes**

Thank you for your patience in waiting for this latest installment of my story. I do hope you like this chapter.

It has been a rather busy time as I have had to adjust to learning how to look after my ailing husband who is now permenantly on a G-tube. Fortuantely I have the support of my family and the generous help of home care workers, Community Care and nurses of Paramed.

He is adjusting slowly to the idea of never being able to eat whatever he likes by mouth due to the fact that most food and drink will go to his lungs instead of his stomach. The only things he can have are suckers and popsicles and has to drink liquids with what looks like a sponge on a stick.


	26. Destruction and Survival

**Chapter 26 - Destruction and Survival**

Q was truly a whirling dervish as he bounced form once point in time to another. Always keeping in mind were and when each of his 'chess pieces' were and knowing he would have to keep on top of everything. He took a mini-break as he pondered for a few minutes while idly watching a bright star cluster which looked like a cosmic rose as it was surrounded by an iridescent red gas. It was only 200,000 light years away from Earth give or take a few. He was most interested as it contained stars at various stages of evolution.

He then concentrated and materialized upon the planet he had considered suitably inhabitable and checked out its different terrains including rocky hills, grassy plains,wooded areas and streams. He was pleased that it had developed its own 'M' class atmosphere without help from him. It was just one of several he had considered in this relatively new born planetary system and decided that this area of space would be perfect for re- colonization once again by the wizarding folk. After all their ancestors had lived quite happily in the old solar system before their sun had gone supernova. Looking up at the yellow sun and feeling its warmth coating the surface and then taking note of some magical animals and birds which were now existing upon the surface - he smiled with satisfaction. Yes! It would be suitable.

After a brief stop on Vulcan, Q looked in on the doomed planetary system but kept invisible as he checked in on the well being of its inhabitants. He found the occupants of Venificus Magus were frantic yet determined not to let the ever encroaching doom interfere with their efforts to gather everyone together and work at clearing and packing away all their historical artefacts from the ancient chamber and to make it easier for the rescue to go quickly and smoothly once it started. 'Boooorrringly busy work that I could have done with a snap of my fingers. Oh well it keeps them occupied.' he thought.

The squibs whose lives had depended upon the magnanimity of their magical relatives and that of their own ingenuity in making their own lives as comfortable and meaningful as possible packed up scrolls and other ancient texts into wizardsized cases which were then taken to be stored nearby the departure site. The heavier items were already shrunk magically and stored against the walls of the chamber while the Minister of Magic and the wizengamot organized the magically strongest wizards and witches into strengthening the wards keeping the elements above from entering their ever increasingly diminishing liveable space. The increasing anxiety was barely kept under control as time went on.

With his inspection complete he then snapped his fingers and appeared on the planet Cardillia where he had earlier deposited Ambassadors Merlin and Snape.

**Negotiations with the Cardillians and Basaliskans **

Seemingly oblivious to the stares and whispered comments by everyone they had seen and passed along the pathways while being guarded by some of the hunting party of both Cardillians and Basaliskan- Merlin and Severus approached the tall 'building' of stone and logs escorted by the group of beings with heads held high and hearts beating against their ribcages like hammers. They entered and found themselves walking down a short hallway then through a skin covered entranceway where they found themselves in a semi dark room with sconces of fire providing the only source of light. The spears held by the snake like people shone with the reflected light of the flickering flames within what was obviously a very important meeting chamber with strange designs and characters upon it's walls. Several of which seemed to tell a story.

The soft swish of robes and sandalled feet, Soft hissing and musically toned voices of those who followed them into the chamber effectively blocking any chance of escape... to where- Neither Merlin nor Severus had any idea. It bothered the Slytherin especially as he would have preferred having an escape plan if this diplomacy stuff all went sour. One could not simply apparate anywhere when they didn't know the terrain sufficiently.

With arms at his sides but ready to drop his wand into his hand at any moment Severus observed everything around him and pondered as to what the Q's idea of sending them to what seemed to be a very primitive planet. It occurred to him that image was possibly an illusion to throw off any unwary traveller to the planet. He frowned slightly as he glowered down at the dirt flooring within the chamber. He recomposed his face as he looked back up and watched the two different species of people, young and old gathering within the chambers in silence. He felt like he was being put on display along with Merlin as an appetizer before the main meal.

knowing that they had very little time to compose themselves and sensing that Severus was on the verge of panic... though he didn't think that the younger wizard would admit it, Merlin set himself the task of encouraging the young wizard standing beside him. Severus' face was very pale but his expression gave no indication of the stomach churning anxiety he must have felt upon being in such close proximity of these strange creatures, some who really looked as if they sprang from the magical snakes known as Basalisks and possibly other deadly snakes.

Severus whispered softly to the elderly wizard "I think you should say something to them first Merlin... You have much more experience with diplomacy, I know that I am not cut out to be that diplomatic. To be frank... I am loathe to admit it but it is quite possible that I may just either faint or run and in this case, both options are viable."

"You won't faint neither will you run my boy. You are just feeling a little out of your element, as do I."

Surprised at Merlins' simple admission Severus nodded in response and then noticed that Merlins eyes twinkled eerily like Dumbledores did back on Earth.

"But for now, just follow my lead." Merlin suggested as he noticed that the short discussions between the two 'peoples' had finished and the two leaders approached them followed by the council. "We apologize for landing so unexpectedly among your gathering." Merlin bowed slightly as did Severus in respect. "From what I understand, The almighty and powerful Q wishes us to request your assistance for the unfortunate survivors of the magical universe, Venificus Magus that is on the verge of destruction."

The ominous silence that greeted his declaration was thick as Merlin paused in anticipation of an encouraging response. They felt a terrible strain upon their already taut nerves while doing their utmost best to look relaxed and confident even as they eyed the deadly sharp weapons held by the Basilikans.

The Basaliskan called Slithers and the Cardillian leader known as Savator spoke together in a strange lilting language that was translated by the Starfleet communicators which were fortunately still upon the wizards robes. They seemed to be deciding what to do with these two interlopers whom the Q had so inconsiderately dropped among them.

Severus forced himself to keep his nervousness in check by occluding his mind, burying his fears deep within his shields, as he felt as if he was being sized up for a meal and looked firmly at the Leader of the Basaliskans who was concentrating his gaze upon him. To Merlins horror, Severus glowered at the Basaliskan and snapped out in a very snarly snarky voice. "_We don't expect your help to be given free gratis, as it is a very dangerous request we ask of you. But also, we know not what you require in return for the deed." _

Silence reined for a short time and the tension thickened. Severus did not make any more statements as he felt Merlins' sharp disappointed gaze upon him. It was obvious to Severus that the elderly wizard thought that he had just signed their own death warrants but then to Merlin's shock he noticed that the Basilikans seemed to smiling, fangs showing as their attention focussed upon Severus with complete absolute approval. Then oddly the tension surrounding them relaxed to a mere curiosity showing in the various reptilian faces.

Composing his face to a more neutral state Merlin then continued speaking in polite respectful tones. "To see two distinct species of beings living together in harmony is refreshing to those of us whose own peoples often resort to war to settle their differences."

"We may have our little 'discussions' but do not engage in the useless activity of war as one cannot persuade the dead of the validity of ones beliefs. Our peoples banded together many eons ago when we found that each of us had unique abilities that the other required to survive. My people are peaceful beings who prefer to talk and size up the situations that could be harmful while our comrades here are a little more active and prefer to go into action if they sense that the situations are too dangerous for us to talk our way out. " explained the Cardillian spokesperson Savator. His voice resonated in bell like tones which seemed to be very soothing and calm to their spirits even as he spoke. "We do our best to work together to keep our planet safe and that of our knowledge. We also knew that at some time our assistance would once again be called upon again by the most omnipresent beings known simply as the Q and the magical peoples need to survive another cataclysmic event."

Severus and Merlin felt somewhat confused yet pleased as they hadn't needed to explain why they had come. But just how they were to accomplish the mission as required by Q... Now that was another matter. After all there was nothing to be seen that would indicate an advanced society which was capable of interstellar flight.

The Basilikans were becoming bored and was getting restive with all the 'chit-chat' between Merlin and the Cardillians. A few appeared to be salivating, jaws opened slightly with fangs showing and gleaming in the flickering light and whip like tongues flickering and tasting the air as they looked to their leader to finish off what they considered a waste of productive time and get on with the activity.

Sensing the auras around the two earth wizards with his elongated tongue, Slithers ignored Merlin whose rhetoric was that of placating reasoning which to him was just time consuming and focused entirely upon Severus whose scent proposed prompt action and immediate purpose. "And what would the wizard upon whose arm isss emblazoned the mark of life and death have to offer in trade for our assistance in bringing the remaining survivorsss and their belongings away from the doomed planet?" asked Slithers whose bright green crest shone in the light of the flame which flickered above them. He gestured towards the mixed audience with a claw filled hand. "My people would like to know!"

It took a few moments for Severus to compose what he hoped would be an acceptable response to the question and made the offer. His velvet voice rang out and reached all four corners of the meeting place.

"I may have a solution to your food crisis. In the forbidden forest nearby the school where I participate in educating the young snakelings, lion cubs, ravens and badgers of the crafts of our people- there are a great number of acromantulas that would be sufficient to breed and feed your people for many centuries to come." Severus paused as he remembered that he was dealing with a species who may not know of the species of which he spoke. " They are a monstrous eight eyed spider which had at one time in the past been wizard-bred for the intention of guarding wizard dwellings or treasure but they were untrainable and highly dangerous to all that they came in contact with. Snakes and the crowing of roosters are the only exception."

The Basilikans murmured among themselves in extreme excitement. Acromantulas sounded like they could become a great delicacy among their people. Both Merlin and Severus hoped that the Basilikans hopes of having a new and reliable food source would bend their vote in favour of accepting the offer.

A flash of multi coloured lights, fanfare and what looked to be a shimmering humanoid form stepped though an opening in the space-time continuum and then solidified into a recognizable shape...Q was back.

Q smirked at the gasps and startled looks he received as he materialized within their midst.

Startled by this unexpected arrival some of the younger Basilikan guards instinctively raised their weapons to defend themselves and that of their guests. Q smirked at the sight and with a snap of his fingers turned the spears into large colourful lollipops. "Tut tut, such behaviour for an 'advanced' race."

"Q... Do you always make such a spectacular appearance?" Merlin asked as the flashing lollipops shimmered back into their original forms but with large corks on the tips.

"I think it that is normal behaviour... for him anyway." sighed Savator who raised up an antique staff he held as a sign of power and pointed it toward an unobtrusive looking wall which shimmered a moment and then disappeared to reveal a large entrance to a Hanger of sorts where a fleet of shiny star bound vessels was being prepared for flight.

"We will now prepare our vessels for the rescue." Slither and Savator gave some sharp orders in their own tongue and with an authoritative strides led the way while quite a few of the adult Basilikans along with the tall pale ethereal looking Cardilians who were obviously nominated crewmates moved swiftly through the large entranceway and boarded the great ships to prepare for launching

"I suspect you two had better get a move on if you wish to complete the rescue mission." Q smirked at the looks cast at him by Severus and Merlin even as he congratulated them on a job well done.

Merlin's eyes narrowed as he studied the Q's innocent looking visage "Q... I just wondered, Doe's any of your people have any idea what it means to live a normal quiet unobtrusive life?"

"Normal depends on your definition of what that is. I suppose some Q do spend eternity living a perfectly boring life." Q shrugged. "But then where would be the fun in that?"

**Venificus Magus Venificus Magus**

Every survivor on the planet knew that the two Earthlings- Snape and Merlin had gone on a venture to negotiate a deal on their behalf with the Cardilians and Basaliskans, that hopefully would be successful and then would bring the ships needed to transfer all the inhabitants that currently lived on the planet that was becoming increasingly unstable and now every living thing was living on borrowed time.

The terrible destruction happening upon the planet was becoming more vicious and seemed to steadily become even stronger as it viciously attacked the long standing magical wards that the survivors had erected many generations ago when it had become obvious that their way of living was becoming endangered and their lives below the surface had become a reality.

The group of wizards and witches who were huddled in close proximity with the few remaining Goblins and Centaurs- each of them holding onto their frightened children protectively waited for deliverance for what seemed to be an eternity.

The air surrounding them seemed to have progressively become a little harder to breathe in- heavy with intensive anxiety that the prophecies would come to pass, worries and fears that all would be lost anyway as they waited anxiously for the great air ships to take them on board to take them a safe haven. The few thousand or so creatures, many of them familiars that also made up the remaining roster were all either being held tightly or waiting anxiously within their containment units. Nearby, the surface of the only remaining body of water on the planet bubbled and then proceeded to sink and vanish away from sight.

The Minister of Magic David Audentia along with the medi-witches, Healers and members of the Wizengamot were fighting their own terrors as they moved among the nervous and terrified groups with a calmness which they did their utmost to project as they did not want a full scale panic to erupt which could cause a further disaster.

The sounds of falling rocks and disintegrating wards in the distance slowly advancing towards the remaining survivors was unnerving as they got louder and louder. Every able bodied witch or wizard with the strength left to cast the protective warding were doing their extreme best to keep the destruction at bay even as their magical cores were slowly weakening.

Suddenly there were tall pale ethereal looking creatures and tough looking snake like ones appearing among them with... the Earthlings Merlin and Severus! The Cardilians and Basaliskans had arrived.

Cheers of relief broke out among the huddled masses. The evacuation was to begin—hopefully they had enough time to save everyone.

The processes of transporting the frightened inhabitants was carried out as swiftly as possible. As traditional during crisis, and to keep track as to how many were left of each - the wizarding folk and Centaurs were sorted into separate groups as were the Goblins and the squibs. To reassure the inhabitants that nothing would be left behind, the carefully packed possessions had been loaded onto an immense cargo ship along with the few remaining dragons and other magical creatures in containment units who were not familiars and sent on to the new magical system where their society would continue anew.

The miracle had happened. On board the massive ships provided by the Cardilians and Basaliskans the sight of all the refugees huddled together in scattered bunches with blankets around their shoulders and sipping various hot beverages offered by the crew members who attended to their needs was humbling yet awe inspiring at the same time.

Within seconds after the massive vessels containing the last of the surviving evacuees sped away the massive sun blew itself apart in a supernova explosion that wiped out the evacuated Planet, generating a blinding flash of radiation and shock waves which threatened to overcome the flying ships that were still not quite out of range.

**Notes**

light moves at a velocity of about 300000 kilometers each second

One light-year is the distance that light can travel in one year, about 6 trillion miles or 10 trillion km.) 1 light year = 9.4605284 x 1015 meters


	27. Insights

**Chapter 27- Insights**

This Captain Janeway had a look in her eyes that made Sirius pause with confusion. She did remind him of the Weasley Matriarch Molly but there was something more which frightened him though he wouldn't admit it. As for where he found himself after fighting with his demented cousin Bellatrix and falling through the arch... He lowered his wand even as he looked a little more closely at the people watching him. Several of the males had strange weapons in their hands pointed at him while watching him warily. He had the feeling they were some sort of Auror or Muggle peasmen.

"Why am I here?" he asked while eyeing the two Malfoys who seemed unfazed by their obvious Muggle companions surrounding them.

"It seems that the Q wish for you to join us." Captain Janeway answered. "As to why, I believe we will find out eventually but for the moment we are expecting a contingent of Vulcans to come aboard and need for you to step down so that the transport may commence."

Feeling disoriented and confused Sirius cautiously stepped down and then taking control of his Griffindor courage he said, "I thought I would be dead once I fell past the Veil. Not here wherever this is."

"All will be explained in time... Mr. Black. Now please stand over by Lieutenant Malfoy." Noting his glance of uneasy suspicion at Lieutenant Malfoy, she sighed and said. " I assure you that you will not be harmed and I hope you will give all those on board my ship the same courtesy."

Sensing that he better not object, Sirius Black stepped cautiously over to where Draco Malfoy, Chief Security Officer Tuvok and Lieutenant Malfoy where. Avoiding Malfoy the best he could, stood beside the dark pointy eared Security Officer who nodded ever so slightly at Sirius and then concentrated his attention towards the empty Transporter pad.

Captain Janeway nodded at the transporter chief who proceeded to activate the transporter. To Sirius' astonishment he saw what appeared to be beams of light flickering and then forming into three human shaped beings. Only their appearance was much different to anything he ever seen before.

The males were tall-6'6 and the single female was of an average height of 5'6 but it was the large pointy ears and the pale skin with a light tinge of green that caused Draco and Sirius to take a double look. Draco of course knew about Vulcans considering he knew the chief security officer on board Voyager but then Tuvok was brown skinned and the greenish tinge wasn't as apparent.

Now the Vulcans moved majestically off the transporter pads and responded graciously to Captain Janeways greeting. They walked with Janeway and commander Chakotay out of the transporter room while Chief Security Officer Tuvok and Lieutenant Malfoy took control of the situation with Sirius Black who was definitely feeling a little out of place. Draco followed behind quietly amused by the turn of events even as he wondered as to how the convicted killer of Potters parents fitted into the Q's scheming.

**Voyagervoyagervoyager**

Meanwhile back again inside Hogwarts while staying invisible, Q knew one thing. He was going to need to do something special to keep everything going as it should. He needed to change this particular timeline in such a way that it wouldn't affect the overall flow. He was confident that the teen was very reliable, that he could count on his compliance and abilities- but Q believed that he may need just a little bit more of an edge other than the knowledge that Q had given him of what should be happening at any given time.

It took a little patience on Q's part but eventually he found Draconus by himself for once. The boy was looking out one of the windows at the grounds towards the forbidden forest.

Sensing a presence nearby Draconus looked up quickly. "Oh, Hi Q. Is there anything wrong?" He queried the omnipotent being. Q smiled and shook his head.

"Draconus I have decided to give you a little Q power which I do not want you to use indiscriminately." the Q said with a very serious look upon his face. "It is very dangerous if used wrongly but I trust you to make the decision of how it will be used when the time comes."

"Q power?" Draconus blinked as he wondered as to what amazing feats of magic that boost would help him accomplish.

"I need your word of honour that you will not misuse the power indiscriminately." Q gave the boy a very stern look and Draconus' gulped slightly as he agreed and said very solemnly .

"I will do my best sir not to upset the balance of nature and that of the events which I know must come to past.

"Excellent! I will return, I promise as I must - to put an end to the cycles of terror that has been enacted over the centuries, thanks to those who have possessed the Elder Wand!" The Q reached out and a beam of light surrounded the boy who felt the surge of power wrap around his core. "Remember I am trusting you to not misuse or abuse it."

"Yes sir." Draconus' grey eyes widened as he gave his sacred wizards vow to do as the Q asked. He felt the surge of magical transferral begin in earnest as his body lit up and the power flowed with an intensity from Q that made him feel a little giddy.

**HogwartsHogwarts Hogwarts Hogwarts**

On board the Star Ship Voyager seated comfortably in the briefing room. the Vulcans explained why they had stopped the vessel to Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay while Sirius black was taken to the mess hall by Tuvok and Lieutenant Malfoy.

"We were not aware that Earthlings had become so advanced in space travel yet." said Sarak, " Not all our people share human enthusiasm for space exploration but have had interstellar travel capability for many centuries. "

"We have been monitoring the human progress and advances in flight as we believe that someday they may become worthy of space exploration.

"That explains some of what earthlings of the 20th century called unexplained sightings of UFO.s"

If we are now within the 20th century—no we wouldn't be that far advanced. The Q has taken us from our time frame in the 24th century for the purpose of helping him with a project concerning the relocation of survivors of an ancient wizarding universe."

"In actuality the official first contact between Vulcans and Humans will come on April 5th 2063 when a Vulcan survey ship detects the warp flight of Zefram Cochrane's Phoenix" explained Commander Chakotay. "Vulcans are or will be widely known for their logical minds and stoic culture and were instrumentally responsible for the founding of the United Federation of Planets."

While the conference was in session Neelix was serving up another piece of Jibalian fudge _cake with the thick icing of pureed l'maki nuts. _to Draco who, to Neelix's satisfaction sighed happily even as he dug into it.

"Hey Draco, save some cake for the rest of us." Maraga called out as she arrived in the mess hall along with the other kids who were about their game of Quidditch on the holodeck. She sat beside him and After she thanked Neelix who gave her a piece of cake, she leaned toward Draco and in a soft whisper said "I have- with Neelix's help made the potion. How do we test it though?"

"We could test it by trying it on the dark mark branded into my left forearm."Draco whispered back.

A tall boy who was introduced as Pollax Singe— and resembled the two Malfoys somewhat with his long white hair, nodded at Sirius as he sat near the tawny eyed yellow haired girl, Leonia Valadias.

Sirius was beginning to suffer from what could only be described as severe culture shock after seeing all the varieties of humanoids on board while he walked from the transporter room to the mess hall with the Vulcan and Malfoys. As he settled himself into the booth, he turned to look with fascination at all the muggle stuff. His eyes nearly bugged out at the sight of the little girl with the tiny nub of what appeared to be some sort of horn growing out of her forehead talking to a teenage Centaur and a small Goblin who came up and sat nearby- greeting Draco Malfoy like it was a natural common-place thing to do.

It was astonishing if not shocking, to watch the two Malfoys interacting with everyone- especially Draco who he knew was a prat from what he had been told by his Godson Harry and his friends, but at the moment didn't seem to show anything resembling the prejudice that most Purebloods had for Halfbloods, muggle borns, muggles or other creatures.

Sirius' attention was momentarily distracted as he looked down at the piece of 7 layered cake which Neelix placed in front of him along with a mug of freshly brewed raktaijino. His brow furrowed at the scent as he wondered what it was.

"Klingon Coffee." Neelix explained calmly as he . "As for the cake, I normally only make it for special occasions. But as you can see has become an instant favourite of the youngsters and I do so love to serve such wonderful and appreciative group.

When the little House Elf came in holding onto the hand of a tiny girl who was chattering a mile a minute with him and instead of asking if he could be of service like Sirius had expected—he was sure that he hadn't died when he fell through the veil but had landed in some alternate universe where all his preconceived notions of proper wizarding etiquette concerning other creatures where out of whack.

Sirius—for once in his life kept silent as he listened in amazement to the happy chatter around him and the responses of the two adults who had accompanied him to this 'mess hall' place.

"Tuvok. Are we at our new home?" squeaked Starfoot as Ignis Diligo the tiny dragon flew in and happily settled on Maragas shoulder. She reached over and picked up a darvot fritter from a plate that had a selection of what had become one of her favourite treats.

"I thought we were going to go to Draco's home planet of Earth." said Leonia Validus who picked up a napkin and wiped a few smudges off the tiny girls face. "How did you manage to get your face so dirty Dulcis?"

"Starfoot and me were 'elpin B'Elanna in end gin earing." The little three year old Dulcis Parnum explained as she wiggled a little while Leonia cleaned her face and hands for her. "I heard somebody say we were at a planet called Vulcan."

"No child, This is just a momentary stop till we go into the wizarding world on Earth." answered Lieutenant Abraxas Malfoy calmly as his cup of pejuta was refilled. "I think I will it quite interesting to see some wizarding history of the 20th century in the making."

"So, Will we go go down and visit to see this Vulcan planet?" asked Vedeion who had backed up and sat down at a booth especially made to suit him. The tiny Goblin, Mogar sat across from Vedeion and both of them accepted a plate of feragoit goulash that both enjoyed thoroughly for some strange reason to the minds of most of the crew who avoided eating the concoction if they were offered it.

Tuvok smiled at the youngsters and answered carefully. "No Children not at this time, it is not easy for humans to survive long upon Vulcan without some kind of life support as the climate is hot and dry with a thinner atmosphere and smaller amount of surface water than that of Earth. "

**HogwartsHogwarts**

The day started off dreary and dank as the weather seemed to be conspiring to make the lives of those who walked the earth a living nightmare. It was as if the sun being hidden behind grumbling grayish black clouds, howling wind,, and hard driven rain conspired together to trap every student and staff member within the castle.

Over the last month or so, the constant news articles in the Daily Prophet confirmed the suspicions held by the worried Headmaster that his worst nightmare was about to begin. He glowered at his blackened cursed hand and read his copy of the Prophet with a grim

The situation in Diagon Alley was bleak. The colourful displays of spell books, potion ingredients and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the overly large ministry of magic posters that had been pasted over them. Some where blown up versions of ministry pamphlets with advice upon protecting oneself against Death Eaters and others bore moving black and white photographs of those DE's that were known to be on the loose. Many stores where closed and boarded up including Fortescue's ice-cream parlour and Ollivander's wand shop.

It was rumoured that the two shopkeepers had been abducted by the followers of 'He-Who-Should-Not Be-Named along with one of the goblins from Gringotts. Dumbledore glowered down a his useless blackened shrivelled hand even as his mind was going over all the known details and the possible outcomes. None seemed to lead anywhere he wished it to go. Without Snape it was impossible for him to implement the events he had planned to the very last detail.

He had small comfort though, with what little information he was able to acquire from Draconus and even some that horrible spectre had told him.

**hagridaragoghagridaragog**

Hagrid was upset to say the least, His pet Aragog the enormous Acromantula had died and now he found out to his own confusion and dismay that the other spiders would not let the gentle giant go anywhere near their webs now that Aragog was deceased. It cut him cruelly to find out that it was only upon Aragogs orders that they hadn't attacked and eaten him. He had quite the battle to get his pets body out of the forest to give the creature a 'proper' burial. Hagrid did not want to be the only mourner to be at his pets grave site. He then remembered that Harry and Ron had met his friend during their third year and with hope and trust ever eternal in his massive heart he grabbed up a quill and parchment and proceeded to write to his favourite threesome a small message in hopes that they would join him that night to bury Agagog with the dignity befitting such a wonderful friend and companion.

"Malfoy!"

"Malfoy!"

Twin voices echoed each other as they called out to the Slytherin who was standing looking out of the open window, seemingly preoccupied with the view outside the castle.

Draconous turned his head very slightly to look over at the twin red heads heading down the corridor towards him. Once the twins came within actual talking distance George looked over at Fred and then said "We took time to come to Hogwarts because we were curious..."

"Why are you being so chummy with Harry, Hermione and our little brother Ron?"

"In other words."

"What are you playing at?"

The Slytherin turned to look at them directly. "Chummy... That is a rather interesting description. Does the fact that we are trying to get along without rancour bother you?" He asked without the usual sneer in his voice that the twins had been accustomed to hearing over the years.

"Well you must admit it is not exactly a common occurrence."

"Especially with the history between you and Harry since first year."

"Not in this Century at least." Draconous murmured softly when they were spotted by the three Griffindors being spoken of.

"Hoy, George, Fred... what are you doing here? Why aren't you back at the shop?" called out Ron- who hurried forward with Harry to hopefully forestall any pranks upon their friend.

"Just trying to satisfy our brotherly curiosity and that of Mum and Dad about what's been going on with you lot since Malfoy returned from who knows where in such a strange manner."

"You got to admit that friendliness between him and you is most unusual."

"Got not only the whole student body."

"Meaning Griffindors especially."

"With a dollop of Slytherins inquiring also."

"As to what is going on."

"If we told you, I don't think you would believe it." Ron answered his brothers. "I am still trying to wrap my mind around it all."

"Try." Both Fred and George said in unison while eyeing the tall blond Slytherin who was seemingly casual while nonchalantly leaning slightly with this shoulder against the outer wall, his leg crossed at the ankle and his arms folded across his chest.

At that moment before the twins could comment further, a timid yet friendly Hufflepuff scurried up to them."Harry Potter? I was asked by Hagrid If I would deliver this to you." She handed Harry the rolled up Parchment and then left with barely a backwards glance.

"Hagrid? I wonder what he wants?" Harry said as he unfurled the parchment and read it.

"_Aragog died last night. Harry and Ron, you met him, and you know how special he was. Hermione, I know you'd have liked him. It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening._"

"Aragog... "He's mental!" Ron exclaimed furiously. "That thing told its mates to eat Harry and me!Help themselves! And Hagrid expect us us to go down there and cry over its horrible hairy body?"

"Besides he is asking us to the castle at could get into a lot of trouble if were caught outside." Hermione added.

"We've been down at night to see him before." Harry said, "What's the big deal if we did go down? I mean Hagrid is really upset and he is our friend. He just wants a little support from us while he buries Aragog."

Ron said with a slight shudder, ''-I'd want to go even less.. That was one super sized extra nasty spider that being dead could only have improved."

"Harry you can't be thinking of going." exclaimed Hermione. She turned to look at Draconus who was listening to the discussion but keeping quiet. "Don't you agree that going to the funeral of an Acromantula is rather pointless thing to get a detention for?"

The twins watched the interaction between them in silence.

Draconous studied her silently for a few moments then answered very soberly. "The question is more like... which do you consider more important in the long run... Hagrids feelings as he obviously needs some support and comfort or the chance of getting caught out of bounds. Of course it is possible to get permission if you ask the right Professor."

"And who would you say we ask? Snape? Oh right he isn't here... Dumbledore? McGonnagal? I an imagine their response to us asking if we can go outside after supper now that security is a million times tighter!" Hermione said in a crisp manner.

"I suggest that you go ask... Professor Slughorn if he would accompany you all."

"You've got to be kidding." the twins chorused. "If you didn't notice, you are surrounded by Griffindors. He is head of Slytherin!"

Draconus shook his head, "No I'm not kidding."

"I see what you are getting at." Harry cocked his head slightly to the side in thought then said, "He is a Potions Professor, not in the league of Professor Snape but still..."

"What does the fact he is a Potions Professor got to do with it?" asked Ron with a slight frown. "That...that thing could still be dangerous even when dead. Think of all that venom."

"Thats just it." Fred and George nodded thoughtfully. "The Venom is useful."

Shuddering, Ron shut his eyes and shuddered as his memory went back to the time he and Harry went looking for the 'spiders'. "Useful they say, Sure it is if you wish for a quick yet painful death."

"Really... Acromantula Venom is very valuable!" George answered his younger brothers question.

"We suspect Professor Slughorn would accompany just about anybody anywhere for the chance to acquire some." Fred continued.

"You really think Professor Slughorn would agree to take us out of the castle after curfew?" Harry

"I wonder what would Hagrid say if Slughorn asked him for some."

"I Wonder why are you lot wishing to go outside the castle" the voice of Slughorn cut across the conversation. He had wandered over as he had noticed them grouped togeather and overheard his name several times. His curiousity was arroused. His eyebrow croodeed thoghfullly as said. "What is this substance that you think I would I be asking Hagrid for?"

Harry startled as did his friends and he decided to tell the man the truth. Well, sir it's Hagrid. He's pretty upset... but Professor, you won't go and tell anyone if we tell you why?"

"I can't be promising anything Harry. It's is a fact that Dumbledore trusts Hagrid I'm sure he can't be doing anything too dreadful."

Harry glanced at Ron who sighed and nodded with slightly reluctant encouragement. Harry continued before his own courage failed him.

"Well you see sir, It's just that Hagrids long time pet.. A giant Spider that could talk and everything... that he has had for many years died and he wanted us to come and support him at the burial."

"I have heard rumours of a colony of acromantulas in the forest. Slughorn responded slowly. "So it is true then?"

The youngsters all nodded their heads as one. No one spoke as they waited with bated breath as to whether or not Slughorn would agree to allowing Harry and his friends go outside.

Slughorn's large droopy eye's seemed fixed as if he was looking upon the distant Hut belonging to Hagrid and pondering the pros and cons of allowing this request. He was talking quietly, barely heard by Harry who was the closest to him.

"Acromantula venom is very valuable. Totally impossible to get while it is still alive... But freshly dead... The venom may not be dried out . Wouldn't do to be insensitive to Hagrids grief."

"Sir, you could come too. Hagrid would probably be real pleased if you did ... Give Aragog an even better send-off and all."

Slughorn paused to think over Harry's suggestion. It appealed to him to think of such an opportunity.

"Yes, Tell you what I will get a bottle or two ... to drink to the poor beast's ... well not health but send it off in style. I should go get cleaned up a bit. Can't go looking like this. Let s adjourn to get prepared and after supper we can gather at the front doors and head down to Hagrids." Slughorn smiled and bustled off.

"Well... that was an eye-opener." commented Hermione. "Are you sure we are doing the right thing? Going outside after supper I mean ."

"With Sluggy coming with you and we will also take a little time out of our schedules also. After all it should be all of us as Hagrid is really a great friend and besides..." the twins high-five each other. "It'll be up close and personal with an Acromantula."

"Oh joy. You wouldn't be saying that if you faced him while alive." commented Ron glumly. Personally he would go if only to support Hagrid in his time of grief and to make his friend Harry happy but if they expected him to stand close to the site and look compassionately at the beastly thing they were sadly mistaken.

"Their behaviour seem a little bit... odd considering it is a sad occasion for Hagrid at least." Draconus said as one eyebrow rose slightly, while he watched the twins antics.

"That's the twins.. always looking at the bright side." Harry rolled his eyes as he commented, "They just can't help it. I suspect if they got some of the venom—they could conceivably sell it for about 100 galleons a pint like Slughorn plans to do I suspect."

"I suppose everyone responds differently to any given situation." Hermione told them and after pausing a moment to think she said. "Anyway the venom could possibly come in handy . It is reasonable to assume that the venom is capable of destroying Horcruxes due to the fact Acromantulas are similar to the Basilisk you know."

"Thinking like that makes us seem like opportunists." Ron said.

"Sometimes one must seize the opportunity presented if plans are to be successful." The blond boy shrugged as they proceeded down to the Great Hall. "


	28. Endings and Beginnings

**Chapter 28- Endings and Beginnings**

Those wizarding folk who wanted to see their home world for one last time gazed out the portside windows with a mixture of relief and regret at the death of their former world - the massive vessels seemed to hesitate for a bare fraction of a second before speeding out of range of the concussive force created by the total destruction.

Severus and Merlin had stayed 'on' the planet below practically to the very last moment with the Minister of Magic David Audentia and his Wizengamot. They were brought on board the very last vessel which once everyone materialized on board the starship, warped away at top speed a bare nanosecond from the destruction.

"That was just a wee bit too close for comfort." said Merlin as they both found themselves slightly disoriented but safe upon board the flagship. He stepped over to the porthole and looked at the silent yet violent display of destruction being enacted.

"A wee bit he says." muttered Severus who looked even paler than normal. He hoped that that Q character was pleased with the results so far.

They both looked over at the Minister of Magic and the Wizengamot who were already thinking and talking among themselves of all the adjustments their people would have to make, rebuilding and protective warding that would be entailed in the colonization of a new planetary system

As if his thoughts had called for him, the Q suddenly flashed in between the two Wizard and cheerily said "One phase done and now onto the next."

**HogwartsHogwarts**

It was heading towards dark when the group gathered outside Hagrids hut and Harry reached up and knocked upon the massive door. Moments later the half-giant opened the door.

"Harry! Yeh came!" Hagrid exclaimed even as a great sob escaped. He then noticed the rest of the group. " Ron, Hermione, Good to see ya. George, Fred- Thanks for takin' the time ta come!..." His eyes widened somewhat as he exclaimed "You too Malfoy? Perfessor Slughorn. I..."

"We all came to pay our respects Hagrid. " Harry explained hurriedly. "For both you and Aragog after all."

"That's really thoughtful and kind of ye to bring them Perfessor." Hagrid focused his teary eyes upon the heavy set professor. "Ye coulda given em a detention for being out here."

"Wouldn't dream of it old boy. It isn't often one gets such a privilege to see such a fine creature after all." Slughorn commented..

"We're so sorry for your loss Hagrid." twin voices said gravely as they glanced towards the dark expanse of the forbidden forest.

"Where do you plan to have him buried?The forest?"

Hagrid shook his head.

'No I can't go anywhere in the forest like I used to... not now. The other spiders won't let me near their webs since Aragog died. Seems it was only on his orders that they didn't eat me. Can ye believe that?" Hagrid looked sad and bewildered.

Nobody commented about that as the obvious answer was yes the spiders would consider him a giant sized appetizer.

"... and I had quite the time to get Aragogs body out of there, -They normally eat their dead you know. But I thought I'd give 'im a proper send-off bury 'im in the garden."

From one of his immense pockets Hagrid pulled his handkerchief which was the size of a tablecloth and wiped his puffy red swollen eyes that were streaming with tears then blew his nose with a loud snort. To think that he and his pet Aragog had been worth the presence of so many mourners.

"Where is the poor creature?" asked Slughorn with a hint of gentle curiosity. "I along with..." He motioned towards the twins and then continued, "would like to see and pay my respects to him."

"Yes sir, I am sure he would really appreciate that." Hagrid answered in a shaky voice and bade them to follow him to where he had dug out a massive pit beside a ten-foot mound of dirt which towered over everyone except Hagrid. Who was in the range of 8- 9 feet tall himself.

The moon glistened palely through the trees and mingled with the light that shone through the windows of Hagrids hut illuminating Aragog's massive bulk lying on its back with legs curled and tangled.

"Magnificent." Slughorn exclaimed as he and the twins approached the carcass of the dead Arachnid. "What a wonderful specimen of his kind."

The three of them knelt down as if studying the great 8 eyed head and two curved pincers and surreptitiously drained some venom into bottles which they replaced beneath their cloaks.

"It isn't ev'ryone who appreciates how beau'iful they are." Hagrid said as tears still flowed from his crinkled eyes. "I never thought anybody else really had any interest in them like I do,"

"Of course we do Hagrid. It isn't every day"

" that one gets to see these creatures up close." Fred and George said as they stood up and turned around to look at the soft-hearted giant. "We really appreciate the chance to view him up close."

"Fortunately for them he is dead." Ron whispered to Draco "Back in second year Harry and I found out that the only problem when you try to visit them, was that they have this habit of trying to eat any visitors."

"We learned about them in class."Draconus whispered back and shrugged as he looked up at the huge creature with awe. "The colony vanished long before my time. This is the first time I have seen one myself."

"Vanished? When?" Hermione spontaneously asked Draconus then stopped as she remembered. "Oh wait a minute that is in the future."

"Personally, that event couldn't come too soon for my liking." Ron shuddered slightly.

"All I can say that when it happens ,it will be something that no one who witnesses it will ever forget." Draconus grinned and said softly. "For me this adventure has been a chance to see and participate in a historical moment in time."

"Aragogs burial? wouldn't call that historical." Said Hermione. Her face scrunched in thought. "It couldn't be a pivotal event in the scheme of things."

"If he managed to return to life It would be called Hysterical." Ron quipped.

"A stampede of great proportions as everyone runs for safety ... except , possibly for Hagrid." Harry smirked. "Adventure? Are you sure you are a real Malfoy?"

"Need you ask?" Draconus quirked an eyebrow at Harry who quickly responded "Yes, Your acting more like a Griffindor."

"Ouch, that hurt."

The teens attention reverted back to the scene at hand as Hagrid lifted the giant carcass in his arms with an enormous grunt and rolled it into the dark pit with a horrible crunchy thud as it landed at the bottom.

Hagrid started bawling again over his long time pet.

The teens felt a little uncomfortable even as they sympathized with viewing the lovable giants emotional state. Fortunately Sughorn stepped forward and said, "It is with much sorrow and regret that you, Hagrid who have known him the best, been parted from your beloved pet. I say Farewell Aragog,King of arachnids whose faithfulness and friendship to those who knew you won't forget."May your spirit roam freely even as your earthly body decomposes quietly in its last resting place beside the home of your ever loving and devoted friend Hagrid."

Hagrid burst out in tears once again as he exclaimed in anguish. "Tha' was ... Tha' was... so Beau'ful. You all have been so kind." He collapsed upon the compost heap nearby with grief- even as Slugnorn took his wand and levitating the huge pile of earth and sent it into the large pit containing Aragog's remains; forming a smooth mound while the twins created a memorial slab that simply read, 'Rest in peace dear friend. Your memory lives on.'

"I believe it is time we go back inside Harry." said Hermione nervously looking over her shoulder at the lights of the castle.

"Yes I believe you are right miss Granger. You youngsters go back inside the school. If anybody sees and asks where you have been tell them you were with me visiting Hagrid but that I sent you back now." Slughorn said as he motioned to the twins to help him. "Come my fine friend and lets go inside and have a drink or two to Aragog's memory." Slughorn suggested as he and the twins managed to lift the giant to his feet and guided him into the hut where Fang had waited skulking in his basket for the burial to be finished.

Neelix proudly announced that he had made a fresh pot of feragot goulash as he set a bowlfull plus a cold glass of Tranya to wash it down front of Sirius who automatically thanked him before looking down at it with a puzzled expression.

"It is a specialty of mine. Known to well over 12 star systems in the Delta Quadrant." Neelix smiled at Morgar who had taken a liking to that particular food. "How was it Morgar?"

"Hmmmm, Really good, I like it a lot. I never tasted anything made with veag- a -tables like these before." Morgar said..

"Known and avoided." whispered a crewman who was nearby. He then looked apologetically at Sirius and shrugged slightly, "I'm sure you'll find it an acquired taste."

"Oh... thanks that is reassuring." replied Sirius who looked down at the strange meal and then picked up the spoon and proceeded to taste it. He quickly grabbed the glass of Tranya and guzzled over half the glassful. "Oh wow... " he gasped and coughed.

"Wasn't that a tasty dish?" Neelix asked as he returned and calmly refilled Sirius' Glass of Tranya. He was pleased as Sirius answered with a slightly strangled tone in his voice. "Oh, yes It was unusual."

Neelex beamed happily as he took Sirius comment to mean it was tasty. He cheerfully walked over to where some other members of the crew had just arrived and sat down at a table.

Hearing a couple of chuckles Sirius eyebrow rose slightly as he looked with confusion at the crew and youngsters who all seemed to be hiding smirks as they picked up napkins at the same time and wiped their mouths.

After Neelix went back to his counter to get an order filled, Abraxus leaned over and whispered , ''Sorry we should have warned you. Do yourself a favour, don't ask him where he got those vegetables or how it is made."

"Okay... but what kinds were they? I've never seen anything quite like it in my life... or tasted—even in Azkaban."

"Don't ask me. I was afraid to ask after one bit me before it got cooked." Abraxus told him in a voice that sounded like it was a perfectly natural occurrence. 'It's the truth, Wizards honour."

"Bit. You?" Sirius said slowly ."Vegetables that bite? Just whe... never mind I don't want to know."

After finishing his own generous portion of goulash and a particularly tasty piece of Hasperat that tickled his fancy, Mogar turned around and asked Tuvok 'Where have we stopped exactly..."

"We are presently at the planet Vulcan which sits just behind the third star, Mintaka in Orion's Belt as viewed from earth." Tuvok answered the little Goblins question patiently. "We are close to 915 light years away from Earth.

Sirius blinked as he listened to the conversation '' was... how far from home?''

"Why? I mean..I know I shouldn't ask as it isn't really something I should be concerned about but why are we here instead of continuing on to our destination?" Mogar just couldn't help himself. He just was unusually curious about what was going on.

"They won't do anything to hurt us... will they?" Maraga piped up. Her blue-green eyes focused upon those of the Vulcan.

"My people don't mean us any harm child. Tuvok sighed, "I suspect we have been detained temporarily because of the Q." her raised his hand, palm out to stall further questioning and continued. "It is not for us to question as to why but trust that we will arrive at our destination when we need to be."

Meanwhile as Tuvok nibbled on a Hasperat he watched with concealed amusement , the tiny three-year-old, Dulcis' questioning looks at the black haired man sitting with him and Tuvok. He took pity and anticipated her questions by introducing her to the stranger sitting with them. "This is Sirius Black. He is new on board and plans to leave the ship when we reach Earth."

Dulcis studied the thin tall man whose long black scraggly hair and mustache fascinated her. She took an instant liking to him and asked candidly, "Do you have a familbly sir? Or are you all by yourself?"

Sirus was nonplussed by the child's candid question. His lips twitched into a slight half smile as he answered her "Er I guess you could say that I am somewhat alone since I am the last of my line."

"Like me, 'an Pollax and Leonia. We're Orfans" She smiled widely as she indicated her companions by tilting her head slightly. "Oh... Would you like to join us? Then you would be part of a famably too." She offered beguilingly.

"_Dulcis!_" Leonia childed the little girl."Please behave yourself."

"It is all right." Sirius said hastily, "I don't mind. really! I should have also mentioned that I have a Godson... back on Earth."

"Is he nice?" Dulcis asked hesitantly as she kept an eye upon Leonia whose face had a slight red tinge developing.

"Oh yes he is and when we get back to Earth you may even get to meet him." offered Sirius to the small girls delight.

"I hope we make it back in time." Sirius thought to himself as he still had a slight problem wrapping his mind around the fact he was incredibly so far away from home. "

"Anybody wish for another refill?" Neelix appeared nearby with a tray of assorted drink pitchers and snacks. "he set the tray down on a table nearby and then filled up those glasses or cups that were offered.

Afterwards the children excused themselves and once they left the mess hall went to different areas of the ship which interested them.

Feeling a little tired Dulcis took Leonias hand without fussing as it was time for her to have a small nap back in their quarters, which also gave Starfoot time to go see Seven of Nine and indulge his interest in studying some Stellar Cartography.

Feeling just a little overwhelmed by the muggle technology Maraga pressed her finger to the 'map' in the wall of the corridor, took a deep breath and asked the ships computer where her Grandfather was at the moment as he had agreed to oversee the application of the potion upon the Dark mark that disfigured Draco's left forearm as she admitted she really wasn't sure how long the potion would stay viable enough to work so he accompanied her there before he had to go over to Stellar Cartography for a lesson with Seven.

Vincere had been shown by a very kind and helpful young crewman how to access the programs on the Holodeck and he found one which sounded very intriguing. The crewman cheerfully loaded it in for him and after being assured that the elderly Wizard that he would be able to look after himself from there.

The doors slid open and a wonderful paradise appeared. Before him. Stepping inside he marveled at the astonishing variety of greens and colours of plants that he had never seen or heard of. He noticed a few placards detailing the names, planet and other details related the the different plants. He couldn't read the strange lettering but still he drew his thin papery finger across one and to his astonishment it spoke.

This was fantastic he thought as he listened to the detailed explanation concerning the group of plants nearby. Deciding that this would be a wonderful pastime he walked around for a while and kept touching the placards he saw just so he could hear the interesting stories regarding the marvelous plants.

It was a very bright cheerful place full of colourful plants that were new and strange to Vincere . He was feeling much better as he sat to rest and relax his feet on one of the benches provided and breathed in the scents that enveloped him while he pondered on the merits of his approving the association of his precious grand daughter Maraga and the Earth Wizard Draco. He hoped the right decision had been made since she would probably meet even more suitors once they arrived at their final destination. Only time would tell he supposed. The soft sound of the doors sliding opened drew his attention to the sight of his granddaughter and the young Earth wizard came in together as if it was the most natural thing in the universe to do. The sight pleased his elderly heart.

"Grandfather! Draco and I hope to find you in good health." Maraga greeted her dear Grandfather.

"And enjoying to delights of traveling through space." added Draco.

"Yes I feel wonderful children, It is such a treat to be able to see and smell plants that do not require hiding themselves away under the ground. " He reached out and gently stroked the petals of a nearby rose and drew in the scents of all the various fragrant blossoms surrounding them. "Now what is it you wish to ask of me?" He asked them even though it was a moot point considering she was looking so hopeful while holding the vial which he knew was for removing what he preferred to call the dark stain from the young Earth Wizards arm.

Pollax and Vedeion went down to the Holodeck where they engaged a scenic program that they had been shown by one of the crew members; which featured grassy fields with flowers, trees and streams filled with fish. The grass felt wonderful to the little Centaurs hooves and Pollax enjoyed trying to catch a fish or two while sitting on the river bank. Vedeion decided to take and stretch his legs and with a wild freedom he had never felt back on his home planet raced , his hooves striking the strangely soft grass and dirt in rhythm. As his muscles started to feel the effects of his workout, he slowed to a canter and then a walk and hoped that the others Centaurs of his old home world who were on their way to the new system would find the same enjoyment he was.

Meanwhile Sirius Black was contemplating the view through a small window; of blackness sprinkled with pinpricks of stars that flickered invitingly. He had a lot to think about as he slowly assimilated the idea that he had been thrown about a year forward from where he had been in time, on board a muggle spaceship that would not even be in existence for at east another 300 to 400 years in the future plus the other things he had seen and heard of so far. Descendants of Malfoys working with Muggles... And then to imagine that Slytherin greasy Git, Snivellus being some sort of Ambassador along with Merlin... just how that situation happened to come to pass was throughly beyond him. Everything was just too confusing.

As to why he found himself in this strange environment didn't know but hoped that he would get back to the business of helping his Godson Harry rid the wizarding world of Voldemort... That is if he was fortunate enough to have his name and reputation cleared and not end up back in Azkaban.

**sssssssssssssssss**

In spite of knowing he would not actually be able to put to use any of his knew found knowledge to good use for many years to come, Draco showed intense interest in the Stellar Cartography system. Many of his family were fascinated by Astronomy .. proof being in how many of his relatives had chosen the distinct pattern of naming their descendent's after stars or constellations over many generations especially down his mothers side.

He felt wonderful. After the Potion dissolved and totally removed all evidence of the worst mistake of his youthful life from this forearm, Draco had listened to the elderly wizards enthused remarks about the muggles wonderful creation and then after awhile Draco politely mentioned that he had to go on to his class with Seven in Stellar Cartography. Knowing how he wished to know more of this strange mode of travel and muggle technology Maraga and her Grandfather wished him well as they stayed to enjoy their time together wandering around the holoprogram.

As Draco made his way down the corridors- he mentally counted up the names in his head. Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Alphard, Arcturus, Andromeda, Cygnus, Orion, Pollux and Cassiopeia. Ten, and adding himself in would be eleven that he knew of. Now he was learning new names from other star systems and wondered if...once the Professor..no, he no longer had that title but was now an Intergalactic Ambassador which made Draco smile. Who would have imagined that... He was sure that Potter and his friends would have quite a time wrapping their little minds around the image. As for him he hoped that someday in the future—no matter how old he would be at the time- that he could become part of this whole scene. He felt extremely pleased that he would eventually be able to explore space himself someday in the far distant future as promised by the Q. But first he had to grow up and live life to the fullest and best of his ability, possibly with Maraga at his side.

Yet.. he almost could envy his Great great Grandson Draconus who was looking forward to becoming a student at ...what was it? Oh yeah Starfleet Academy. As for himself , he just loved the sense of freedom he was experiencing on board the muggle starship, which was saying a lot. He entered the room where he felt content and noticed that the small House Elf who was also soaking up whatever knowledge Seven was imparting to it.

This Seven of Nine person who was working on some calculations did not seem to be like any muggle he imagined.. She was a logical, matter of fact type person and blunt to the point of rudeness but still Draco felt that he could trust her with whatever he was thinking and know that she would not treat him any differently than she would another. After all she was helping Starfoot learn the basics of star travel and not putting him down for wanting to follow his dreams... despite the fact he was only a House Elf.

In any case, Draco was slowly finding out that none of his preconceived notions that had been taught to him by his parents were really based upon solid facts. Preconceived notions about how other peoples lived—whether human or not was not a good way to acquire knowledge.

Draco unconsciously rubbed his left forearm as he recalled his father saying that he was recruited into the Death Eaters by his father-in-law, Cygnus Black and that Draco would be the third Generation to serve the Dark Lord.. Now that was something that was fast becoming an impossibility as Draco was seeing through his own eyes the utter stupidity of following Voldemort's ideals. Draco paused in his thoughts as he realized he just thought of the Dark Lord by his proper name-not the name his father insisted he use nor the stupid alternate name of He-who-should-not-be-named.

He also thought of the experiences he was having now and grinned as he could imagine his Fathers reactions to the idea that his son... heir was more interested in the pursuit of knowledge muggle style... To actually see different planet systems and Galaxies instead of viewing them from a distance and then charting them on parchment like they did back at Hogwarts. To know there was a lot more to learn even if one thought they knew it all. He grinned as he realized also that he was learning to love the different varieties of the different Humanioid species with their own distinct life styles, now that was what he was beginning to see as much more valuable and interesting than his fathers narrow point of view. Shaking loose from his thoughts he concentrated up[on what Seven was saying.

"The Lab sensors measures the radiative flux of anywhere up to three billion stars simultaneously and then the computer calculates the ships position relative to the center of the galaxy." Seven-of-Nine- explained to the wide eyed youngster, " This makes the stellar mapping technology ten times more accurate then what we had been using previously."

"It sure beats the star charting we do back at Hogwarts.: Draco managed to say as he watched the images with awe. He looked over at the little house Elf who was watching intently as Seven of Nine operated the controls. "Hey Starfoot, You look quite at home here."

"Yes master Draco." the small elf squealed excitedly. "Being here is even more better than anything I dreamed about!"

Knowing that this little elf was still technically, a servant of Maraga's Grandfather and in turn Maraga; Draco wondered what would happen with the little elf when their part of the adventure was over. Would he be able to go back to being a simple house elf? Even with being surrounded by the wonders on Earth?

His musings were interrupted by Seven as she said in a conversational tone " I understand that your friends-Maraga, Vedeion and Morgar are happy helping the orphaned kids adjust to space travel."

"Well, they do like the experience so far but they are also thinking of coming with us to earth instead of the new system where everyone else is being transported to." Draco told her. "I guess it remains to be seen as to which option they plan to take."

"Well whichever they choose, I'm sure that they will adapt." said Seven as she too wondered as to what the future held for these magical beings from the past or present. Only that their lives hung upon the caprices of the Q.

NOtes

Another Chapter Completed. I hope you don't think the story is going too slowly and I have tried to keep it as believable as possible.


	29. Concerns and Decisions

**Chapter 29- Concerns and Decisions **

The Dark Lord was fuming as he stalked back and forth in the only halfway decent room left in this old 'family mansion' in which he had first destroyed his muggle father and the entire family. There had been very few reports for quite some time and here it was nearing the end of the school year and still no word from that Malfoy whelp as to any success in his plans to get rid of the most infuriating block to his own plan for dominating the Wizarding World—Dumbledore!

"The infuriatingly dense little wretch and his delays in doing that one 'little' request I 'asked him to do for me will not be tolerated. If he doesn't fulfil his duties he will find my displeasure will result in his death." hissed the creature whose red eyes glowered and glittered dangerously in his chalk-white skull like face. His slit-like nostrils flared with an increased agitation as his temper rose with characteristic impatience at the young boys feeble attempts to fulfil his 'promise' to obey the Dark Lord's command to find a way to execute Albus Dumbledore!

He needed Dumbledore gone—permanently so that he would be the most powerful wizard left alive, not that most infuriating opponent who was still Hogwarts Headmaster. Voldemort did not appreciate having delays in his plans for domination and destruction. Especially since that other thorn in his side known as Potter- The- Boy-Who-Lived was still very much in the picture. In fact the reports that he was seen hobnobbling with the Malfoy whelp and those two idiotic bookends Crabbe and Goyle

He wanted answers and looking around at his crumbling broken down abode which had been home to his abhorred 'muggle' fathers family he decided. He must move out and take his rightful place in a much more prominent and impressive home. The Malfoy Mansion would do. He grimaced in a horrible imitation of a smile. The Malfoy family where going to soon be 'willing' hosts to the most powerful wizard known in centuries.

With a last scornful look about the pitiful ruins he apparated out and without as much as a by your leave he stalked his way up the walkway toward the door of the fancy mansion and slammed it open wit an imperious wave of his wand.

"_Maalllfoy!I wish a word with you about your SON!"_

Voldemort's short fused temper was barely reined in as the snake faced wizard was doubly furious and impatient with the news he had been hearing. The Malfoy scion was consorting with muggleborns, blood traitors and halfbreeds... In other words Granger, Weasley and that insufferable boy, Potter! Now he wanted an explanation from Lucius as to what was happening. As if it really mattered to him what excuse the senior member of the family would come up with since he was in the mood to crucio somebody.

Not knowing the full details of what was taking place at Hogwarts but that which Narcissa had given him- Lucius paled even further than normal when the front door had opened with a crash and he heard his masters voice echoing down the hallways of Malfoy Manor. He turned his ice blue eyes upon his wife and with a slight movement of his head told her to run-go to a place of safety.

"Please ... Go now!" his fear was palatable as he whispered to her.

Narcissa opened her mouth to protest but as he shoved her towards the fireplace and grabbed the jar of floo powder from the mantle she bowed to his wish and with a quick kiss she took some powder and calling out her destination dived in thorough the green flames.

Fighting down the trembling of his body in response to the abject fear of impending doom, Lucius replaced the jar on the mantle slowly and then walked away from the floo with full knowledge that might be the last time he saw any member of his family.

The door to the study slammed open and he felt the force of the Dark Lords legimency crash into his head even as the red eyes came in contact with his.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag er**

Captain Janeway looked resigned as she processed the information given to her by the Vulcan emissaries. It seemed like the Q had requested of the Vulcan empire to temporarily. keep them from heading to 20th century Earth as there had to be just a few more 'tweaks' done to the timeline before they arrived. "So we are to wait here till we are needed?" Her eyebrow rose slightly. "How will we know when we will be needed?"

"Unusual yes, We agree with you that It is most illogical." sighed Surok, the foremost speaker of the group. "But Q wishes for your ship to show up during the latter half of twentieth Century in the hidden magical part of your planet when the young warrior wizards and witch need your assistance and the timely delivery of somebody called... Sirius Black."

"The latest wizard who had been beamed on board." Commander Chakotay couldn't help but look intrigued at the Vulcan delegation as he pondered the sequence of events. Past, present. Future. It was all becoming somewhat confused and even now they weren't sure as to when they where exactly.

"The Q said to tell you to not worry about when you are to leave as he informed us that when ready a wormhole will be provided by him to send you and your ship to the exact co-ordinates of time and place."

"Lovely!" was all Captain Janeway could say to this information. She hoped that all this gallivanting about the universe for the Q wouldn't interfere with their own particular mission to get back to Earth...In their own timeline and without intervention from the 25th century timeship Relativity popping in. They had mentioned that Voyager appeared much too often upon their sensors.

"Meanwhile our people wish to extend our help also. We realize our air is normally too thin for an Earthing to breathe but with a few precautions taken we extend Vulcan hospitality for your people to visit our planet."

"The time-line..." Captain Janeway started to say. "The possible interactions might cause disruptions in the future."

"We are aware of your concerns Captain but rest assured none of our people will venture to ask questions that would contaminate the future as you know it. As it is, being that we have travelled the galaxies for longer than Earthlings have we are aware of many of the different varieties of nationalities aboard Voyager. I believe you have a few crew members on board who would most likely like to get a few supplies before you eventually go back to where you are supposed to be."

"Yes, we believe you are correct that they would like to get some comforts of home since we will have to return to our own time where we are still trying to get our way back to where we are now." the Captain commented as she mused- absorbed in thought. " At times its a conundrum"

"I am sure since we are here that Mr. Tuvok would appreciate it if he could acquire some delicacies that he is most fond of." said Chakotay, " Neelex tries to recreate them but doesn't always succeed getting some of the recipes quite right.

Captain Janeway looked over at Chakotay and with a sharp crisp nod said, "Neelex would appreciate getting some fresh supplies that he hasn't got growing in the hydroponics bay.'' smiling slightly as she explained to their guests. " He is among other accomplishments our Talaxian chef. I suspect he gets a little frantic at times dealing with over 140 food critics day after day."

"We can relate to that particular situation." Surak said solemnly "And have the youngsters from Venificus Magus adjusted all right to their new environment on Voyager? Are the Merchildren adapting to their new situation. "

"The youngsters seem to have adjusted well to living upon a starship. They have gone so far as to access quite a few Holo- programs that allow them to feel what it would be like on Earth." She looked at Commander Chakotay whose nod of agreement was almost imperceptible. "The Mer children have been closely monitored by the Doctor who is pleased with their responses and hopes that if they will be able to return to their new world, or if that is not possible to be accepted and able to integrate themselves into Mer-society in the hidden Magical world on Earth."

"It is possible for the other youngsters to transport down and see a little of our Planet..Yes? asked Surok. "Do not be concerned as the young Goblin and Centaur along with the Wizarding folk are especially welcome to explore. To the best of our abilities we will ensure that they will not be harmed."

"We must also consider the ramifications of exposing the youngsters to that which they may not find reverent to the time period in which they will be living. Yet since these are magical children and know little of what the non-magical life consists of, they may not think anything all that unusual of what they experience with us." Janeway shook her head , "It is all quite .. confusing."

"Consider transporting down to Vulcan as a foretaste of what it will be like to walk on a planet and not inside it. After all Holo programs are simulations of the conditions and sights that occur randomly in real life. The Q mentioned that they have not been exposed to what most of us would call normal living conditions for several generations."

"Normal is a relative term at best. But I understand where you are coming from." Captain Janeway answered, knowing that Vulcans were incapable of lying. "They have adjusted to living on Voyager well enough but it is an enclosed environment which is something they are accustomed to. They took a while to get used to the artificial lighting which is similar to the charms they used for light. I think the one being ..Lumos?" She paused a moment then continued on. "As for being on the surface of a planet where there is few physical barriers to free movement. They may feel somewhat overwhelmed."

Commander Chakotay nodded and spoke softly. "It would however, be wise to monitor the young ones responses to the feel of the sun and wind upon their faces. Your people are aware of the situation concerning their former lives on Venificus Magus , whereas their reactions might render them as odd by others of their kind on Earth."

"Most logically thought out reasoning." the other Vulcan male representative called Solkar said to Chakotay.

**VoyagerQVoyagerQVoyagerQ**

As the Cardilians and Basaliskans manoeuvred their massive cargo ships over the new planet and emptied their vessels of passengers and cargo the reality set in that the legends passed down for eons and eons had once again been enacted. They had added another chapter to the never ending story.

The end of one way of life and the beginning of another was slightly overwhelming but with proper leadership, courage and willingness to co-operate with each other the diverse leaders thought that they could make this new world a place where each of them could see their hopes and dreams grow and expand over many generations yet unborn.

When the last of the Starships cargo, human and otherwise were unloaded and extra provisions provided to begin rebuilding their lives most of the vessels left to return to their own world. Only One remained orbiting above. Fortunately it was not quite daylight so the elders where able to cast charms to help them see while everyone joined in to create temporary cover for when the brightness of day came upon them. The wonder of feeling breezes and smelling scents of grass, flowers and whatever else they knew of for the first time in their lives was intoxicating. To soon be able to actually see that which was recorded within their scrolls of knowledge and painted pictures was viewed as a new beginning, an adventure of which each of them would embark.. together!

After taking the time for their sensitive eyes to adjust to the wonder of light and warmth of the wonderful yellow sun shining above them, the remaining wizarding survivors of the old planet gathered outside the temporary shelters to look around the area where they had been brought to. Some conversations were muted and others were much more excited and rose as each discovery was made.

"It is so bright!"

"look up!"

" I can hardly believe my eyes."

" There's food aplenty. "

"So much colour! "

"Look at all the fruits hanging from the trees."

"Are they all good to eat?"

"I wonder what they taste like."

"The plants must be studied."

"The scents..."

"I wonder what new kinds of creatures we will see."

"Hopefully we will be able to grow the grains we need to make fresh bread and rolls..."

"like it was spoken of in our stories from the past."

The house-elves quickly took stock of the situation as they happily went about their normal business of looking after their masters and with precise movements they gathered together what food stuffs they could to feed the large gathering.

The excited chatter and comments of wonder settled to a contented hum with occasional bouts of laughter as food, drink, plates and utensils appeared on the newly erected tables.

The familiars stayed close to their masters while the last remnants of all the magical creatures that had been caged for the journey were instinctively making their own way to areas of the new planet that suited them. Just how they were able to understand and navigate upon this new mysterious planet was a mystery to the folk who watched them in wonder as they sped on their way to a new life among the different terrains that was offered.

"It seems like our wild life already have made up their minds where and how they and their descendants are going to live." commented one of the members of the wizengamot. "Now we have to find ourselves suitable places to build our own civilizations and prosper."

A young man who had obviously been appointed spokesperson for his family and friends came over cautiously to where the wizengamot where standing. He also looked a little nervous about approaching the supreme Wizard. He bowed with respect and then said hesitantly but with determination. "Minister Audentia, I have been asked to represent those of us who have little or no magic who would request respectfully to be allowed to continue living in our own villages."

The Minister studied the young sandy haired man who waited for his answer for a couple of moments and with a slight twitch to his lips that resembled a smile he replied to the young mans question. "You should have your own space as it was back on our old planet but though it may not be wise to isolate yourselves entirely from the magical world because we should also remember that each of us, Magical or not, are on a new planet without enough knowledge about what to expect by way of dangerous situations. It would be grievous to our society to lose anyone, even a squib ."

The young man looked relieved and bowed as he returned to where the other non-magical folk waited in hopeful silence.

After a few other discussions and finalizing of the impromptu meeting, some of the younger- plus some of the most adventurous elder wizarding beings- including those who could transform into various creatures scattered to explore the bright skies, green forests, valleys, mountains, meadows plus the deep blue lakes and streams. There were magical creatures native to this world that peaked out from areas of safety at the new strangers.

Lush thick grass underfoot instead of hard unyielding stone felt as though they had all fallen into a dream world of wonder and in all this new beginning seemed to be beyond anything they could have wished for.

Dour as normal, Severus scowled as he and Merlin along with Slithers- the King of the Baskillians and listened to the conversations between the members of the wizengamot and the Minister of Magic, who were contemplating their next move in settling their peoples as they waited for the return of most of those who had ventured off exploring the terrain of their new planet.

It had been decided that the immediate area would be where the Ministry would be built along with some homes and businesses. Those who had been born with too little or no magic were to be aided by their magical brethern under the guidance of Merlin, the Earth wizard who admitted that his own mother, Adhan was not a magical being but still gave him a deep abiding appreciation of strong family values and a respect for all that walked upon his own home planet Earth.

Merlin stated his intention to Severus that he would finish out the remainder of his life with the fledgling colony and that he hoped that Severus would also find his own form of happiness—whether here on the new wizarding planet or back on Earth.

"I must go back as I still have much to do. There is war back home and I am responsible for the safety of... " Severus stopped and glowered at nothing in particular as he grouched."I have no time to dwell on such sentiments . Despite his apparent attitude and stone faced features- Merlin detected much that belied his companions words.

"Come now Severus. It has been obvious to me that you care much for your charges. But from what I have witnessed while aboard that starship... Voyager, I am sure that everything will turn out the way it should."

"I still have to return to Earth, Not only to complete my vow to help destroy the Dark Lord... Vol- Voldemort. I gave my word to help the Baskilians." Severus' mission for the Q was for most part complete... except for the fact he had to guide one of the massive ships back to Earth where they were to enter the Wizariding world to pick up the colony of Acromantulas while the massive Star ship was hovering above the Forbidden Forest. Then it was back to his normal routine... maybe.

"You are a wizard with honour. I am proud to have met you." Slithers spoke as he eyed with amusement of the antics displayed by the few 'young' children who had gathered to run around an area of the meadow and play while their parents worked on creating their new homes. It was rather pleasent to see the various beings working together for the time being in relative harmony- Goblin, Centaur, Squibs and Wizarding folk accepting each others differences to achieve a greater purpose.

A slight smirk crossed Severus' pale face as he imagined the looks they would be given back home. He also hoped that Dumbledore was still in the land of the living, and the youngster taking Draco's place was able to do that which he was asked to do without damaging the timeline. His thoughts were drawn back to the present when he realized he was being addressed by someone else other than Merlin. The voice kept speaking as if he had been listening the whole time.

"Well now isn't all this a real treat to see! The colourful landscape already filled with creatures of sky and land. Especially for our peoples having to live underground all these years. " gushed the little old lady who had, when she first seen him- called Severus 'a dear little boy' and had patted his cheek during the meeting back in the doomed planet. "What a wonderful new beginning for us."

To Severus shock, along with Slythers bewilderment and Merlin's amusement she turned and gently pinched Severus' cheek affectionately as elderly Aunts of the past were wont to do to little boys. "You two Earth Wizards really are the long awaited travellers described in our ancient legends. Thank you for coming to our aid when we were in need." She raised her aged hand and gently patted Merlins grizzled white head as if conferring a great favour upon a small child and continued to say, "and I must say, you both are the most charmingly sweet youngsters I have ever known. I do hope that once your immediate obligations are done that you both will come back here to live."

Before Severus responded with a scathing remark to the elderly witch's comment... including the fact she pinched him, Merlin quickly grabbed him by the wand arm and whispered "No Severus, " He looked over at Slythers who was doing his best not to chuckle. "You know she doesn't mean any harm." Severus glared back at Merlin who sighed and said, Diplomacy is the art of getting along with people. You must remember that unlike our friend Slithers... most would object to your rather intimidating approach. You need something to help you from stressing out about the little things." Merlin reached into his pocket and drew out a small package and drew a couple candies out that looked suspiciously like sherbet lemons, which he offered to the stunned Potions Master.

"Diplomacy is somewhat overrated at times. Our people appreciate his sarcastic wit very much. It isn't as boring as the common approach." Slithers long forked tongue flitted quickly tasting the scents in the air as he hissed with a tone of amusement in his voice.

"Merlin sometimes I wonder if Albus is one of your descendants. You both share some of the most annoying traits." spat Severus. " I do not require sweets. Especially anything resembling a sherbet Lemon."

"I must meet this fellow you keep comparing me to. He sounds very fascinating." Merlin responded calmly as he shrugged and popped a candy into his mouth. His eyes began to cross over and water and his facial expression changed drastically as his lips puckered and he purred. "MMMmmmmm, These are awfully good strongly flavoured sweets. I must ask the Q where he got them. I's like to have a steady supply if I could."

Considering the effect that particular piece of candy had on Merlin, Seveus wondered if it was in any way similar to the muggle kind Dumbledore ate. Severus shuddered internally when he thought of what it woujld be like if there was a chance of the two meeting. With his luck Dumbledore would also enjoy them to the point of offering them to anybody and everybody he came in contact with.

Meanwhile the elderly lady had tottered over and boldly poked David Audentia side with one of her fingers. She said, "You know my boy, along with this new and precious start, we need to get some fresh new blood on the Wizengamot."

"I think that was a rather large hint for the Minister to request that you and me to stay and live here." commented Merlin with a slight smirk to the man-in-black who worked along beside him. "If it were possible, would you take them up if they offered you a position?"

"I do not think being a member of this, or any Wizengamot would suit me. You on the other hand are famous back in our own world and with your background in leadership you would manage perfectly."

"You don't give yourself enough credit my boy. I doubt that the Q would have chosen you to be part of this adventurous exodus if he thought you were incapable."

Meanwhile A very large Centaur with fiery red hair named Freidana watched his small herd as they carefully explored their surroundings and took note of the different scents wafting about in the unaccustomed breezes, as he listened to the chatter of a large wizard by the name of Chandleron, who was a ministry official put in charge of keeping track of the various crates of relics retrieved from the ancient cavern of Knowledge.

The sight of Wizards and witches- side by side with the Goblin nation, moving and sorting crates of various oddments, books, and necessities- lumber, bricks and other items floating to areas where they where needed in the business of rebuilding homes, businesses etc was a powerful image for the Centaur to savour.

His needs and that of his herd were much simpler in retrospect. A nearby forest would most likely provide them with all their physical needs and wishes. A wonderful feeling of knowing that generations yet unborn would not know the privations and despair that his generation had been faced with in the not so long ago past.

For all of them, the future was bright and even if there was troubles to be faced they would face them with courage and be thankful for the new opportunities to live, grow up and prosper. He also wondered in passing, how that orphan- Vedian was faring on board that Voyager ship. He hoped the choice that Vedan made was right for him.

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwar ts**

Hermione was relaxing with her back against a tree while doing some extra reading for her Transfiguration essay. The two boys, Harry and Ron were having a contest between them skipping stones across the lake.

"What a strange year this has been. I hope when Bill and Fleur get married the first of August that everything will go all right. Then again I have a faint hope that the war would be finished by then ." Harry nodded absent-mindedly in agreement even as his stone skipped three times before sinking into the depths of the Black lake.

"Yes, this year has been a bit more strange than usual." Hermione had to agree with Rons assessment even as he picked up and threw a stone that skipped four times across the surface of the black lake before it sank. Her brow furrowed in thought."I wonder if Snape will make it back to Hogwarts from wherever he was sent to by that... Q Person Malfoy told us about."

"I am more concerned with how do we get the remainder of those Horcuxes and destroy them before having to deal with Vol..." Harry whispered even as the he felt a hand come down upon his shoulder and looked upward in shock. " Ypuknow Dumbledore has been preparing me for that task. But I think some of his plans have changed since Malfoy came back from wherever he and Snape had gone to."

Ron turned to speak and his mouth dropped open, he gulped and tugged on Hermiones shoulder. "Er, I think your question has been answered Hermione." Ron said even as he stared with wide eyed looks at the hook nosed, sallow face scowling down at them.

"That concern Mr Potter is one among others that we need to discuss. I will expect you and your friends if they wish to participate, within the hour to be in the room of Requirement waiting there along with Draconus. " The tall figure dressed in a traditional all black Potions Master outfit said firmly. Then to the three Grifindors confusion he smirked and then vanished from their sight.

"Snape?... Where did he go " Ron froze and stared at the spot where he could have sworn he had just seen the Potions Master standing.

"He couldn't have apparated! It says so in Hogwarts A History." exclaimed Hermione.

"Snape? How and where did he come from?" Harry questioned and for once in his life pondered whether or not it was wise to do as the man said and decided to go find Draconus and hear what he had to say before blindly heading to the Room of Requirement as he more than likely had a better idea as to what or who that person actually was.


	30. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 30- Expect the Unexpected**

Whistling softly to himself, Neville Longbottom was feeling a bit grubby but still very content after working in one of the greenhouses for Professor Sprout who enjoyed his company and he was one of her most brilliant Herbology students. She had been helping him understand how to care and cultivate a new seedling from the adult plant Mimbulus mimbletonia that he had received the year before from his uncle Algie. She was even willing to give him extra credit if he could write a three foot essay at least on the plants journey from seedling to full grown plant.

He looked down at the seedling he was going to use to document growth patterns etc as he walked into the entrance hall of the castle and glancing up- noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron looking at a piece of Parchment then folding it up. Probably some essay Hermione was going over that Harry or Ron had written, or at least something along that line he thought.

"He isn't showing up on the map so he must already be in the Room of Requirement." Harry said as he peared at the small names moving about on the map. "Though it is kinda difficult considering how many are in groups."

"But how could he keep from being seen while inside Hogwarts? After all he had to go onto the seventh floor." Ron pointed out. "Hey there is Draco." He said as he noticed the boys name on thle map traveling towards them down the corridor in the dungeon .

"I think this Snape isn't the Snape we know but somebody else who can bypass the wards." Hermione said firmly. "It is a hunch, but we could ask Draco as I suspect he would know who oit is.

"Hey Neville, We're going down to the dungeons to find and talk to Draco about something that possibly involves him and us. You want to come?" asked Harry who spotted him. "He is probably on his way up anyway."

Wondering a little as to what they were referring to. What would concern Malfoy and them, Neville's face blanched even more than normal when he heard that. "Er I would like to see Draco but... That is... I don't really want to go anywhere near Slytherin territory unless it is time for class."

"Well could you please wait here then if you want, We will go get Draco and then we can go on to the Room of Requirement." said Harry understanding his friends nervousness.

"Room of Requirement?" Neville paused and then agreed reluctantly. He wondered what they had planned that required going to the Room of Requirement also why did they assume he wanted to be included?

The sight of three Griffindors voluntarily walking voluntarily towards the stairs that led down to the Dungeon when they had no reason to be there was unusual and a few Slytherins who were loitering in the Entrance hallway did not take too kindly to the fact that Potter and Company was going to invade their space glared at them suspiciously. Snape wasn't around so there would not be an excuse of the normal detention that would have be given to Potter. To be truthfull there were still a few who thought him responsible for the disappearance of their Head of House. They weren't sure how - itching to cast something while fingering their wands. They weren't stupid enough though to actually cast anything as that would most likely be detected and reported back to the Headmaster, who probably would not be too lenient during these tying times or the fact that they were slightly outnumbered by members of the other houses.

It was confusing enough that Malfoy had become a stranger to his dorm-mates as well as both the younger and older Slytherins since he had returned and seemed to have changed drastically, especially a serious upheaval in many of his attitudes towards muggleborns and blood traitors marked him as a traitor to the Dark Lord in a few of the eyes of those who were slated to follow their own parents into his service. Not all Slytherins were dark but even those who stayed neutral were puzzled with the blonds total turnabout. Many wondered if he was setting an intricate trap, and for who- the Dark Lord or Dumbledore.

The chance to confront the trio was fortunately-for the Griffindors, superseded by other more important pressing concerns such as watching the Slytherin Quidditch team practice for an upcoming game against the Griffindors anyway in which there would be some 'innocent by-play confrontations." With sly glowers or in the case of the neutrals- puzzled glances the entrance hall cleared quickly as those who were loitering decided to head outside either to watch the practice or to just enjoy being outdoors while they could.

Draconus remembered studying the time period while attending Hogwarts and then being transferred to the starship Hogwarts 1 for specialized training but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be a part of it. But thanks to the Q he was and fortunately had told him quite a bit of detail which hadn't been mentioned in the wizarding history books about the coming battle but the omnipresent being typically- for him, had still been a tad vague as to some of the finer details.

Draconus felt like he was balancing upon a very fine wire as he navigated through this era. Besides guiding the events to the Q's satisfaction and keeping the time line from unraveling he realized he had his work cut out for him as he made note of those Slytherins.. and a few others in the castle who should be avoided. He knew that he would not be able to work a complete miracle as the time was growing short and as it was he was mostly worried as to how they were going to pull off getting the remaining Horcruxes . Mentally he went through the list of Horcruxes and ticked off the ones that were destroyed plus possible locations of the others.

Marvelo Gaunts Ring (First Murder- Murdered Father and entire Riddle family) Checked off thanks to Dumbldore

Tom Riddles Diary ( Second Murder of Moaning Myrtle) checked off

Helga Hufflepuffs cup (Third Horcrux after murder of Hepzibah Smith )In Lestrange Vault. Just stroll up to the Goblins and request entrance to retrieve a bit of Voldemorts soul. Yes that would go over good..Like a lead balloon.

Salazar Slytherins Locket (Fourth Horcrux-) Sirius' Blacks home

Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem (Fifth Murder -Albanian Peasant) Checked off

Harry Potter- (Murder of Potter parents but it backfired) – Must die twice-Resurrection stone will help him.

Nagini- (7th Murder Bertha Jorkins) History notes... How? Oh yes Longbottom and the Griffindor Sword

Voldemort himself- Harry will have to finish him off. He was the Master of Death after all.

Draconus chuckled hollowly. Three Horcruxes plus Voldemort to be destroyed permanently . Potter needs to die by Voldies hand and then resurrected. Quite simple really... R-i-g-h-t!

Approaching the top of the stairway he automatically took note of the three Griffindors coming toward him, even as he puzzled over how they were to acquire the Hufflepuff cup and Slytherins locket . There wasn't much they could do about the last three events as of yet as History decreed that during the last battle Potter would die by Voldemorts hand and then appear to come back to life after Nagini was slain by Longbottom. Then the last battle of the war finishing with the end of Voldemort.

"Hey Malfoy, great timing, we were just coming to find you." Harry said as they pulled back to let the blond Slytherin come the rest of the way up the stone staircase and enter the massive Entrance hall. "I think it's your ...um friend who wishes us all to see him in the Room of Requirement."

"My.. friend? Oh yeah." Draconus caught on quickly even as he quickly glanced about and cast a muffliato to to make sure no one else was within hearing. Including any of the nearby portraits.

"You seem to be distracted. You aren't worried all that much about the end of year exams are you?" asked Ron jokingly even as Hermione poked him in the side. Her own obsession with studying not withstanding. "Mind yourself or I won't offer the help for studying that you obviously require." she hissed. "It isn't all like games of Quidditch and Wizards Chess."

Draconus answered Ron's question "End of year exams are far from my mind Weasley, I already know what I must to survive this year." With his pale eyes glittering in amusement he smirked as he continued. "From keeping a low profile... at least tying to considering the Well intentioned company I keep .. The insanity I have had to put up with and that includes Griffindor type humour no matter how lame it is."

Hermione snorted and tossed her head. "I merely try to keep you Quidditch obsessed fanatics focused on the important things like studying which needs to be done if we are to pass our exams."

" Honestly Hermione! How can you even suggest such tomfoolery... How can one keep their mind on studying, with everything else that we have to do. " Harry rolled his eyes as Draconus jumped back when Hermione half-heartedly flicked her fingers at Harry's ear.

"Ha, ha. You missed me." Harry said as Draconus accidentally bumped into Neville who was watching with awe, the crazy interaction and camaraderie between Malfoy and the Griffindor Golden Trio.

Startled, Neville Longbottom wasn't able to keep his balance and fell back on his bum, dropping the potted plant he was carrying.

"Oh, I'm Sorry Longbottom I didn't mean to startle and knock you down." Draconus said apologetically as he turned and held his hand out to help the bewildered Griffindor back up on his feet.

"An apology without being prompted... I just can't get over the difference that has come over Malfoy." Ron shook his head. " Will it become permanent?"

"Personally, I think Q made them trade places with just to annoy and confuse the rest of us poor mortals." answered Harry. "Or maybe confuse those who are on that starship Draconus spoke of."

Neville was bewildered by the strange conversation and asked nervously " Wha, what?... Q? Starship?" even as he reached down and picked up the unharmed plant, straightened up and looked in confusion back and forth between the blond Slytherin and his three friends.

"The Q is an omnipotent being who has decided to get involved in the war with Voldie." Draconus quickly explained to Neville. "As for the starship. It is a muggle vessel from several hundred years in the future that has been commandeered by him for a mission."

Wondering if had hit his head and was unconscious and/or he had fallen into some alternate universe, Neville stared at the blond and would have fled but for the fact that he was mesmerized by the rather odd conversation.

"Malfoy answered a question by a Griffindor. This world must be in danger of coming to an end." Ron cracked as he pretended to wipe his forehead in imaginary shock with his hand.

"And to think that once I called you... er, him a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach ." Hermione reminisced with a glint of mischief in her eye. "Of course he deserved it then."

"W-e-lllllllll! I suppose should be insulted. But then, I guess Like a Cockroach, we do have a habit of coming out of some of the most impossible situations alive." Draconus shot back. "So the comparison is not quite as insulting as you were led to believe."

"Okay now I definitely would like to know what happened or rather happens to make Malfoy's a part of the ordinary human race!" Ron exclaimed. His eyes narrowed. "Are you even sure you are a real Malfoy and not some alien from some distant planet?"

Wonderingly, Nevilles brow furrowed. "He apologized Ron... what's with the alien comment?"

"Um, never mind Neville, It's just in jest." Ron responded with a shrug.

"Oh." Neville relaxed thinking that his friends and Malfoy had been just setting him up for a rather elaborate yet friendly gag. He couldn't comprehend why they were being so silly.

Draconus canceled the muffliato "I think we all had better hurry on up to the seventh floor and meet up with ... er Snape?" Draconus spoke quickly before Ron could further put his food deeper into his mouth. " You may as well come along Neville, I believe you are also wanted."

"Do come with us Neville, " Harry smiled at his shy friend who was clutching the seedling like it was a lifeline. as Harry and Malfoy started walking toward the main staircase with the expectation they would be followed.

"S-S-Snape? He really is back?" Neville stuttered as he stepped backward in hopes of making a break for it before some prank even more strange than the one he thought they had been pulling happened. "I don... What the blazes is going on?"

"Oh yes Neville, You must come along." Hermione said firmly as she reached over and took him firmly by his robe sleeve tugging gently. "All .. or at least most of our questions will probably be answered after we arrive there."

"Bu..but how did he get back. Why the room of requirement and why all the secrecy?" Neville asked as he gave in and walked in between Hermione and Ron while Harry was filling Draconus in on the unusual occurrence that had happened while they were relaxing by the Black Lake.

Checking for any of the portraits listening in as they traversed the moving stairways and headed upwards. Hermione said confidentially, "Actually we don't think it is Snape after all but Q, who knows Draco and has a vested interest in saving our world."

" Not...Snape? You don't think it's a set-up do you?" Neville asked worriedly as he stumbled slightly on a stair. "After all Malfoy left and came back here under very strange circumstances."

"No! That is one thing we can be totally sure of." answered Hermione as she and Ron stopped their fellow Griffindor from falling and encouraged him to continue walking forward. "The Draco we knew before he vanished and this Draco is ... I am not quite sure how to explain it exactly." She frowned slightly as she wasn't quite used to not being able to come up with solid answers to questions that couldn't be entirely explained through reading the printed word.

"Yeah Neville, I wouldn't have believed it myself but for what I witnessed along with Hermione and Harry." Ron said. "Even Dobby said this Malfoy was someone he was quite willing to trust also."

"Dobby? Who is Dobby?" Neville asked. His forehead was even more furrowed with what felt like a headache developing as he tried to understand everything he had been told.

"He had been the Malfoys House Elf till Harry freed him." Ron shrugged as he explained. They advanced swiftly down the corridor to where there was now a doorway located opposite to the enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy who was attempting to train trolls for the ballet.

"Anyway here we are and I think your questions... and ours will be answered once we enter."

**Hogwartsvoyagerhogwartsvoyag er**

The meeting adjourned and messages were sent to Neelix, Lieutenant Arturus Malfoy and Chief Security Officer Tuvok to gather the children together along with Maragas Grandfather Vincere and Sirius Black, to meet in the Transporter room for a chance to visit the planet of Vulcan. Tuvok was pleased to hear this even though it wasn't during his own timeframe. To be able to place his feet on home soil was reassuring though he would not admit it to anyone. Neelix of course was thrilled to be able to see his friends home world and requested information on what items Tuvok would suggest he acquire while down below.

Having anticipated what Neelix would ask him once he found out that they would be allowed to transport down, Tuvok handed over a list of items he had compiled to the exuberant Talaxian to find... At least it would keep him busy and allow Tuvok to concentrate on his other responsibliities.

Naomi Wildman, Vedreion , Mogar Stoneshredder ,Starfoot, Maraga and even Draco along with the other young wizarding children were excited about this strange new adventure that had been offered. To visit another planet before heading to their destination of 20th century Earth. It was one thing to run around and play on the hollodeck but to be on a real planet with real grass, plants, fresh smelling air and possibly various creatures that they may never see again in their lives was most appealing adventure.

Maraga and Draco where trying their best not to look bored or irked while they listened to the 'parental type' instructions being given to them by her Grandfather and Lieutenant Arturus Malfoy about staying safe and keeping close to starfoot and within calling distance while exploring down on the planet. The Little dragon, Igis Diligo hovered overhead flapping her leather wings lazily as she viewed the various silly humans as they prepared to disembark down to the planets surface via the transporter. Starfoot was bursting with pride when he realized he was being trusted enough by his dear master Vincere to accompany and look after his little mistress Maraga ... and hopefully, soon to be master Draco on this new adventure.

In his position of Quartermaster Neelix was happily going over and marking the list of goods that Tuvok provided for him to buy or barter for. His ability to make something out of nothing as he put it It was no mean feat to find foodstuffs enough to operate a galley and messhall while also stockpiling essential non-food supplies that could be needed at any moment.

Dulcis Parum who was the youngest child, was clenching Sirius' robe tightly in her tiny fist as she wished, to her fellow orphans amusement to let the tall dark haired earth wizard know that she felt an affinity with him.

A little bewildered by the small child's total acceptance of him, a total stranger at that, Sirius smiled down at the small child awkwardly. Somehow it felt kind of ... nice to be accepted so unconditionally.

Looking around at the group who were being briefed on procedures before departing, Sirius wondered how they were going to accomplish the act of visiting the planet they where currently hovering over. Idly he watched all the various muggles from the calm demeanor of the Captain , and her staff members talking with the pointy eared fellows whose skin for some reason had a very eerie green tint. to the eagerness shown by the youngsters.

"Um, Too vowk... Where I come from, I know how to apparate, use the floo, a portkey or even the night bus if necessary to get where I wish to be, but how will we go from this... ship through space and land safely on the planet?"

"By transporter which allows near instantaneous transport between two fixed points." answered Tuvok patiently. "Otherwise we could just all go by shuttlecraft but the transporter is much more convenient ."

The explanation wasn't too reassuring as far as Sirius was concerned. His mind was going over the facts he knew of- the transpotter thingy he recognized for that was how he was brought on board. How it had actually worked was another matter, but what was a 'shuddle craft?' Sirius refused to admit to the sensation of nervous fear that seemed to be creeping slowly up his back. "What is a Shuddlecraft? Will we have a choice?" he asked .

Noticing the dark haired mans nervousness in his voice Arturus assured him. "Relax Mr. Black, No need to be concerned by the shuttlecraft as we will be sending those who wish to visit the planet Vulcan, down by the transporter."

Sirius raised his eyebrow in question. "This trans potter? Is it really safe? I mean with larger groups do people sometimes go missing?"

Unable to resist, Draco smirked and calmly spouted some information he had learned from the Transporter Chief. "Don't worry, It doesn't hurt and is a very safe form of teleportation. There is even a memory file of your pattern created in the buffers as a backup just in case you become involved in of those rare cases where some unforeseen accident occurs and you are adversely affected and have to be reverted to your normal state."

In response to Dracos explanation, Sirius nodded slightly as his mouth opened and closed wordlessly in a good imitation of a goldfish.

"Draco, that was a very good explanation. You have listened to your instructor very well." Tuvok praised the boy and then turning to Sirius he explained further. "The length of each transport will be between 2 and 2.3 seconds."

Tuvok looked thoughtfull as he closely watched Sirius who was still trying very hard to comprehend the sights of so many different species of ... muggles and their technology. "Of course under unusual circumstances it could last... about four or five seconds. but technology has improved immensely over the last few hundred years."

To Draco who had a very good idea as to how the older dark haired Griffindor felt about being pulled into this strange new world, the gobsmacked look upon Sirius' face was priceless. He had much the same feeling the first time he had been transported down to Venficus Magus. Howevver he wasn't going to admit to that fact. No way!

Sirius' mind was processing the information with some difficulty since as being a 'pureblood' like Malfoy, he had been told for most of his childhood that Muggles where inferior because they had no magic and now within a very few hours he had found himself whisked away from earth to this Voyager ship which was hovering in space and now was being told that his body would be painlessly taken apart and reformed on a planet far below in less time then it took to apparate?

And the fact that boy Draco Malfoy was so calm about it all. Sirius was a little hard put to view this boy with what he had been told- that the boy was a real whining spoiled proud and cocky brat who got away with pretty much anything to his own Godson Harry when caught out by the Slytherin Head of House 'Sneaky sniveling Severus Snape. '

Captain Janeway and the visitors from Vulcan stood toward the back of the room talking with commander Chakotay as the Transporter chief instructed the children to decide who was going first with Lieutenant Malfoy and the Magistrate Vincere.

Starfoot was a little wary but still took his place on the transporter pad as did Vedeion, Mogar, Magistrate Vincere, Maraga, Draco and Lieutenant Malfoy. Ignis hovered just over his mistresses head and then landed upon her shoulder.

Naomi, Pollax, Leonia smiled at each other and agreed that they would transport down along with Security Chief Tuvok , Dulcis and the new Earth wizard Mr. Black next.

His musings where cut short as he witnessed the first group consisting of the centaur, Goblin, Both Draco Malfoy and Lieutenant Arturus Malfoy, The elderly man and his granddaughter to be transported down dematerializing right before his astonished eyes- their very atoms being scrambled and distorted into particles of light which vanished from view.

Barely a moment later he heard the person operating the machine saying Transport complete and calling for the next lot to be sent dawn. With dread in his heart and a forced look of acceptance Sirius forced his feet to move forward even as Dulsus pulled on him. If those two Malfoys were brave enough to be 'dismembered' and brought back together down on this mysterious planet then so was Sirius. No Slytherin was going to show him up!


	31. Explanations

**Chapter 31- Explanations **

Finally arriving to on the seventh floor and seeing that there was indeed a rather strange looking set of doors across from the enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet hung, Harry, Ron Hermione, Neville and Draco paused a moment to catch their breath while gathering courage to open the door and face the professor in the Room of Requirement. As the door to the room slid open and the youngsters piled into the room, they found squeaks and yelps of astonishment involuntary erupting out of their mouths as they felt suddenly weightless and floated upward. It was as if the floor and ceiling had vanished and they found themselves in what appeared to be a sky filled with distant lights like stars.

There were settees floating in a semi circle around the dark clothed wizard who was relaxing five feet in the air watching the five youngsters with a mischievous glint in his eye. He had been drinking some sort of smoking concoction when they arrived and with his free hand he motioned for them to make themselves comfortable on one of the various floating settees that the room had provided.

"Wha- what is this place?" asked Ron as he ducked what looked like a falling star while he 'swam' his way to one of the settees and gripped the armrest once he managed to sit down.

"The Room of Requirement." answered Snape. "You did enter it from the seventh floor corridor- did you not?"

To the other teens astonishment Draconus didn't seem all that surprised and smirked slightly even though he shook his head. "What brings you back here? Has the other matter been resolved?" He asked obliquely as he wasn't sure how much the Q wished for anybody on earth to know.

"Tis fine, At the moment both ambassadors are busy along with the Wizengamot sorting out the inherent problems of relocating the populace to a new environment." answered the Pseudo Professor Snape.

"What's they blathering about?" Ron whispered to Hermoine who looked slightly puzzled and whispered back. "Not sure but it must be something to do with why Snape and Malfoy disappeared in the first place."

"Now how has the hunt here been going, young Draconus?" asked Snape. His eyes seemed to be boring thorough the blond boy who strangely enough, didn't look too concerned.

Knowing somehow, that this person looking like Professor Snape was really Q, the young Slytherin calmly answered, "There are three Horcruxes plus Voldie to be destroyed. Salazar Slytherins Locket and Helga Hufflepuffs cup and Nagini. Potter knows that he must also die first before Voldemort is to be totally destroyed."

Neville wondered what Horcruxes where and then gasped upon hearing the last part of the sentence that concerned Harry and He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. He whipped around and looked at Harry with fear for his friend. " You are supposed TO DIE?"

"Don't worry Neville, I'll not stay dead!" Harry whispered back in answer. Neville gave him a look of utter disbelief. Remember last year when we were at the Ministry fighting the Death Eaters?"

a faint rush of red creeped across Nevilles face as he said "Yes and the vial containing the prophecy fell out of my pocket and was smashed when I occidentally kicked it..."

"At leasa it didn't fall into the wrong hands..." Harry quipped back, "Anyway Dumbledore told me the prophecy that was made before... either of us was born." Harry kept his eyes squarely upon Nevilles face as he said it.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

"We were both born as the seventh month died... He chose you because he thought that between us you would have been the most dangerous opponent to him..." Neville accepted that truth then his eyes widened as he realized that he could have been chosen and blanched at the thought. "If he had chosen me... He would probably have accomplished what he set out to do. And..."

"He probably didn't care either way and I suspect If he had succeeded in killing me he would have come after you anyway Neville. He wouldn't have left anything to chance that either of us would bring him down." Harry explained. "I survived then and I will survive again." Harry's voice held a promise that could not be denied even though Neville didn't know how the other boy could be so confident in his conviction.

"Neville Longbottom! You have your own special kind of bravery which is not brash but when faced with a challenge you will always show the loyalty, courage, nerve and Chivalry that is within you." the spectral voice drew the Griffindors attention at once. "When it is time you will be needing to slay Nagini, the dark ones familiar. "

"I-I-I- What?" Neville stuttered as he wondered how he was going to wake up form this unnerving dream, er nightmarish situation. "H-H-how? I mean when?"

"When the time is near, you will know. The sword of Griffindor will be at your service."

"O-k-a-y..." Neville stuttered with fright and looked to be on the verge of passing out. He was thinking he had made a great mistake coming with his friends to the room of Requirement to meet up with this person that looked like Snape but didn't seem at all like him.

"I think you are freaking Longbottom out sir." Hermione said respectively in concern for her fellow housemate and friend.

"Don't be frightened Longbottom. Let me just say that seeing me here like this more preferable for you to see than my usual appearance."

His comment did not make a lot of sense to any of them except for Draconus. However after the odd disappearances of the Professor and Draco Malfoy and the reportedly strange 'reappearance' of Draconus - as far as Hermione, Ron and Harry where concerned it was just part and parcel of the weirdness of the whole year.

Draconus coughed slightly to cover up a chuckle as he knew that Q was referring to his role as Death himself.

"Er...um... okay sir." Neville looked bewildered but with a great deal of effort didn't pass out. It was quite evident to the others that their presence had a calming effect as their own acceptance of the circumstances helped alleviate Longbottms fears. He stared at the hovering wizard who was alert to everything around him yet relaxed and had a strange amused look flitting across his countenance.

"Have we any idea as to where the locket may be?" asked Harry to change the subject. "Professor Dumbledore didn't know and Draco here ..." He cocked his head slightly toward the Blond, "hasn't told us where he thought it would be."

"The locket could still be hidden at the home of Sirius Black..." Draconus said then he remembered. "Sorry Harry... I forgot... It is your house now."

"It's all right." A sad haunted look fleeted across Harry's green eyes and he said in a choked voice "I haven't been there at 12 Grimmauld Place since Sirius fell to his death through the Veil at the Ministry.."

"Do not fret Mr. Potter." said the Q who was still masquerading as Snape " You may see him again.. in time."

"Oh yeah, Maybe after I die and before I come back to life?" Harry said with a slight funeral tone tingeing his voice. "Never mind, moving on."

"According to history The Hufflepuff cup is hidden in the Lestrange vault. Bellatrix placed it there after being instructed to take care and keep it safe from prying eyes." said Draconus. "The mystery as to how the vault was entered into along with a missing guardian dragon was never solved. " He smirked as the others turned to look at him. "Now how that was attained I can't say because..."

"Yeah?... " Ron interrupted, and asked the boy who he figured must have all the answers considering he came from the future, "You mean to say there is something you don't know?"

"Naturally. A mystery which I suspect only those who were involved would know." Draconus looked meaningfully at the other teens. "Never thought I'd even be here in the first place. So... How do the 'perpetrators' achieve the only successful Gringotts robbery in history... Anybody?"

"It hasn't happened yet you prat. But there must be a way to get into the vault. It isn't like we could just Go to Gringotts and stroll up to one of the Goblins to respectfully request that we be allowed to enter and retrieve the cup as it just so happens that it contains a piece of Moldy Voldies soul." Said Ron.

"Bellatrix would have the key. But that isn't much of a help." said Harry.

"But just how do we get the key to the vault from Bellatrix? I doubt she would be willing to give it to anyone regardless, even if asked by her 'darling' nephew." said Draconus with a wry grin.

"Darling?" three voices asked together as one. The four teens burst into laughter.

"I suppose I could loan you a small ancient item of mine that will freeze time temporally to enable you to attempt to get the cup." Snape pulled out a flat round object with strange symbols like runes upon it, that hung upon a vari-coloured chain and held it in his hand for a few seconds before deciding that Hermione should be responsible for it. "Use it sparingly." He cautioned. "The effects will not last much longer than 30- 40 minutes.

"I promise I will be very careful and look after it sir. Is it like a time turner?" responded Hermione with awe as she held it in her cupped hand and studied the object closely.

"Not exactly, Miss Granger." answered Snape whose eyes seemed blacker and deeper than any of them ever seen before." A time turner just takes you back to a moment of time you have already lived. This item freezes the moment of time you are in."

Hermione nodded her head as she carefully took the chain and placed it around her neck. She sensed that there was more to this than what had been mentioned but for once in her life refrained from asking for information about the object instead she was more interested in finding out the solution to the other mystery and inquired "Professor... where have you been all this time?"

"Here, there, everywhere." he answered cryptically. "Dobby, you may serve us now." He called out to the teens surprise.

Dobby popped in with trays of sandwiches, a varied selection of biscuits and drinks and didn't seem at all surprised at the fact he, along with them was floating midway up in the air.

"I's bring refreshments for Master Harry and his friends." The little Elves large bulbous eyes gleamed with excitement and pride as he looked upwards. "It is an honour to serve you Mr Thanatos sir!"

"Looks like you have been outed sir." Draconus grinned as he looked down at the little House Elf who clapped his hand over his mouth.

Remembering the rumours of how Draco had been returned to Hogwarts on the wings of Death, Hermione's eyes went widened when she heard the name as she knew the name was an alias... one of many.

"Thantos... isn't that a name referred to in Greek Mythology for... DEATH!" She enquired as Mr. Thantos winked at Dobby who was looking around with curiosity at the celestial scene provided by the room.

If it wasn't a dream... er, nightmare then Death was visiting Hogwarts and they had been requested by him to to see him here in the Room of Requirement. Hermione wondered why he was taking on the persona of Professor Snape. Unless... She gasped and to the confusion of the others she asked almost timidly yet firmly. "Is Professor Snape... dead?"

"Yes you are correct about my name." The cold hollow chuckle that issued from out of nowhere had an air of something undefinable. "And no Miss. Granger, Your Professor Snape is not dead. I have just taken on his form while he completes a mission I have set for him." The glow surrounding his form was a little unnerving to Hermione , Harry, and especially Neville who was on the verge of panicking as he fought to stay calm while they were offered to partake of the refreshments that Dobby had brought in to them. Each of the Griffindors did their best to not let on as to how unnerving it was- considering they were _Griffindors _and the fact that Draconus seemed to be unperturbed about the whole strangeness of this meeting.

After partaking of the rinks and snacks, Dobby happily took all the remains away and Thantos/Snape turned to look at Harry and said in a stern, firm voice.

"Harry Potter, when the time comes in the final battle to destroy Voldemort, I require you as the 'Master of Death' to call out the order "Bearers of justice come forth and claim the unclean souls!"

"I am... Wha?... Bearers of justice come forth and claim the unclean souls?"?" Harry looked flabbergasted.

"That's perfect! Excellent." The strange beings face beamed with approval. "Now don't forget it."

"He won't and if he did Hermine will remind him." Draconus smirked as he pointed to the bushy haired girl who had pulled out a quill and piece of parchment from her robe pocket and wrote the words down.

Changing the subject, Harry questioned "When should we start out to retrieve the remaining Horcruxes?" as he decided it was better to just go with the flow when it came to this strange being and Draconus Malfoy.

"No rush as of yet, Later on during the summer after school is let out will be fine." answered Thantos as he looked carefully at each of them, his gaze lingering a touch longer on Draconus. " I trust that each of you will be cautious and use your talents properly as events unfold." He then narrowed his eyes as he seemed to look into the distance and then vanished from their sight as the floating settees slowly settled down to the floor.

"Um, those instructions where clear as mud." muttered Ron as he stood up on shaky legs. He stared at the spot where Thantos/Snape had vanished.

"At least he didn't allow us to fall too far when he left." Neville said quaveringly as he stood and folded his arms across his chest. "Now maybe you guys can explain what insanity you have drawn me into?"

"Well remember when Draco and Professor Snape first vanished..."

HogwartsHogwartsHogwarts

"Albus I am becoming extremely concerned with what has been transpiring since Malfoy returned. He just doesn't seem ... a normal Malfoy if you know what I mean." Minerva said before taking a sip of her tea and setting it back down,"He has been acting very..." Minerva paused a moment to consider her workding. "civil towards Potter and his friends. Not only he, but Crabbe and Goyle have been acting oddly also. Would you believe that Goyle even tried to answer several questions in class.? He didn't get them all right except one. And that in itself is most unusual."

The former Headmasters portraits were whispering among themselves and several disappeared every so often to visit other portraits around the castle. Minerva was perplexed about the increased activity and was wondering if they were spying for Albus upon Malfoy, his two 'bodyguards' and the trio as they kept disappearing every so often themselves.

"I would like to tell you more my dear." Dumbledore said, "But I can only say that since the disappearance and re-appearance of Draco Malfoy I have been given a little insight into what had and will happen." His gaze shifted slightly towards the portraits of the various former Headmasters as some of them pretended to be asleep while others were disappearing from their frames.

"In other words, I suppose the portraits.." Minerva inclined her head slightly towards the frames along the wall. "The Ghosts, Peeves, Fawkes and even the Sorting Hat know more about what will happen then either you or I do." She responded shrewdly.

To her shock and wonder Dumbledore responded,"Yes Minerva you are correct. It seems that Hogwarts herself is getting prepared for what is to come."

Narcissa had quickly gone through the floo as Lucius had requested of her. His strained frightened face was imprinted upon her mind and an anxious worried frown upon her patrician face as she wondered about his safety and that of her son.. or rather grandson from the future. She found herself landing within the bounds of Dumbledores' office where both the Headmaster and Deputy had turned their heads at the sound of somebody flooing in and stared at her in shock.

"Mrs. Malfoy? What brings you here to Hogwarts?" Asked the Headmaster automatically, though he did have his suspicions why, he wished for her to verbalize in her own words- her concerns and reasons for flooing to his office.

"Narcissa? Are you all right? " Minerva cast an undecipherable look at Albus who winced slightly as she rose from where she was sitting and moving swiftly, guided the obviously distraught Witch to sit in the comfortable chair in front of the Headmaster Desk. "

"Headmaster, Professor." The younger witch replied in a very tight, barely restrained voice, "It is urgent that I speak with my Gran... Draco!"


	32. Revelations

**Chapter 32- Revelations **

After professor McGonagall got the younger witch calmed down and settled enough to be coherent she excused herself as she realised there was some things that Narcissa needed to speak to Albus about that didn't include her presence.

After the Headmaster sent word by House Elf for Draco to come to his office he folded his hands together and contemplated them thoughtfully for a moment and then looked over at Narcissa as she waited anxiously for her boy to come. Glancing over and frowning slightly at the wall of former Headmasters portraits that were whispering among themselves, he looked back at Narcissa and said "I believe that, even though you appear cold to many people, your love for your son has brought you here to make amends Narcissa." answered Dumbledore calmly. He raised his withered hand and continued to speak "Do not be too concerned as I do know that this Draco is not your son but a descendant who, strange to say has been brought back by Death himself."

"You... you knew?" Narcissa exclaimed. Her blue eyes connected with that of Dumbledores and for a moment or two she fought to compose her thoughts before deciding to speak.

"After Lucius was incarcerated in Azkaban last year I was distraught and because of the Dark Lords plan to punish Lucius for his numerous failures to complete his orders I had gone to Spinners End and requested an unbreakable Vow of Severus Snape to watch over Draco and execute the plan himself should Draco fail in his mission to murder... you."

Meanwhile back in the room of requirement, Draconus and the four Griffindors were filling Neville in a little on what had transpired since 'Draco' had returned.

"I don't think Draconus has to worry about meeting himself... He hasn't even been born yet." Harry said, "Though he did meet his Ancestor... Draco."

"Where? When? After Professor Snape and Draco vanished?" asked Neville who was still wondering what the joke was and how it had been set up. "Or would further information contaminate the timeline."

Draconus thought a moment and then said, "I met him far far away in a galaxy many light years from here, On board the starship called Voyager."

"O-K-a-y... that's far fetched. But if you don't want to tell me..." Neville looked at Draconus and the other three Griffindors warily. "I know when my leg is being pulled. Far far away indeed!"

"No Really Neville, This fellow really is Draco's great something or other Grandchild from the future. " Harry laughed as a stunned expression flitted across Neville's face.

"Don't sweat it mate I was kind of dubious at first too." Ron said, " But now I 'll just go with the flow."

"That was one of the most fantastic stories I have ever heard. Star ships, Space, that Q person... Hearing you guys talking to Snape just now while he floated-FLOATED in mid air was also part of this story You've been spinning me?"

Neville paled even as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draconus nodded.

"Heard and are going to be experiencing." said Ron with a smirk. "I suspect it is going to get even more strange."

"Yes you could say it is a fantastic story to be believed considering that it is well known that one must be careful about interacting with people if using a time-turner to go into the past." Hermione said as she remembered when she and Harry went back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak the Hippogriff during third year. "The chances of meeting ones self and messing up the timeline is considered very dangerous."

"And knowing what has already happened could be useful I suppose. But then it could become dangerous as he could occidentally change the future by dying or something... ." Neville looked at his friends solemnly. "My desire to do something risky and Dangerous again is way-y-y behind my desire to just survive this year at Hogwarts."

"I take it you have also had quite the adventure here at Hogwarts so far." said Draconus who startled when the other three Griffindors burst out laughing. His eyebrow rose slowly as he looked at Neville who sighed and explained.

"Considering in first year alone I Melted a cauldron in my first Potions class, broke my wrist falling off a broom in my first flying lesson, a giant three-Headed dog." He paused a moment and said to his three friends Thanks by the way, I had nightmares for weeks afterwards thanks to that adventure. Not to mention the Dragon affair, Trying to keep these three from sneaking out after curfew once got me being struck with a Full Body-Bind Curse." Second Year well being hung by my cloak from a chandelier by a pair of Cornish pixies and then falling to the floor when the chandelier collapsed was not exactly pleasant either. Third, Boggart, lost passwords and last year with being a guinea pig for the Defense against the Dark arts Professor who was actually a Death Eater disguised as Moody and I won't forget having to do battle with Death Eaters at the Ministry of magic after flying there on the backs of flying Thestrals."

Draconus shook his head. "You are a calamity waiting to happen but still, you will have the courage and stamina to do the deed of killing Nagina when it comes time."

"That - is - really - going - to - happen?_"_ Neville sputtered. "That really wasn't Snape either who was floating in the air here ... but what that House Elf called him... Thantos?"

"Pretty much... Yeah." answered Ron. "Death himself."

"Funny thing is I'm not at all that surprised." Neville picked up and held his poor plant that had been floating around while they where suspended in mid-air and had settled down to the floor nearby.

"I know much of what is supposed to happen because the Q has discussed it with me... but still there are variables that are flexible." Draconus told them as they left the room and the doorway vanished. They all paused and stared when an elf popped in front of them and gave Draconus the message to go to the Headmasters office.

"Youse is needed to go immediately to see Masters Dumbledore as he requests your presence in his office." the Elf said in respectful tones as he looked up with wide bulbous eyes at the tall blond.

"Oh oh! I hope you like lemon sherbets. They are thought to be his favourite Muggle candy." commented Neville. " I heard he likes to offer them to anyone who is called to his office.

"He just has an extremely strong sweet tooth." Harry answered with a grin. "He has offered them to me every time I've been there."

"I bet he hasn't even heard of Jimbalian fudge cake with icing made of pureed L'maki nuts... at least not yet" Draconus smirked and quickly left the Griffindors before they enquired as to what he was referring to. "I better go find out what he wants."

Upon Draconus' arrival the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters office moved over to reveal the staircase for him to go up. Draconus thought that in itself was rather unusual as normally it required a password to activate the sequence. Then again the House Elf hadn't given him a password to begin with so the Blond boy stepped up onto the first stair and went upwards and before he could knock on the door it opened and revealed Dumbledore sitting at his desk with Narcissa sitting in a comfortable chair across from him.

"Come in Mr Malfoy." The Headmaster instructed . His eyes twinkled as he motioned for the boy to sit in the other chair. As his two guests greeted each other he carefully and calmly opened a drawer of his desk retrieved an object from deep within before shutting and locking it. He then slipped it into his pocket as he stood up. "I know you both would appreciate privacy and shall take my leave while you speak to your... 'mother!"

"Yes sir." Draconus, standing up and bowing slightly, "Thank you."

"If you need anything just call for my House Elf Lemonade." Headmaster swiftly left the office closing the door softly and went away in search of Harry Potter.

"He really does have a Lemon fetish." Narcissa said as Draconus turned his chair slightly and sat back down so they could look at each other.

"Why have you come here now." Draconus questioned as Narcissa

"Draconus! I hate to request this of you, but... please don't go back to the Manor. HE is there and he will be suspicious of you since you don't have..." Narcissa said anxiously as her gaze shifted to his left forearm. "I haven't mentioned any of this to Lucius to protect you and him from the Dark Lord. I would like to know that you will return back to your own time and make us proud after you complete your own agenda to before my son... your grandfather ... can return."

"I am aware that there are a few complications, but I must return to the Manor sometime this summer." answered Draconus. "If only to rescue those incarcerated in the basement..." Narcissa startled a little and he looked grim as he said, "Yes I know they are there and that Voldie forced you to keep them there."

"But you shouldn't... " Sputtered Narcissa as she was extremely worried as to what could happen to destroy not only the timeline but her young descendant and his chances to return to that strange muggle/ wizarding existence in the far off future time line he had spoke of.

"Don't worry, we have a plan." His grey eyes seemed to take on a very eerie shade of grey that shimmered and glowed like Narcissa had never seen before. "Go back to help Great Grandpa Lucius and I promse.. We will do whatever it takes to bring this particular dark chapter of wizarding history to a close."

"Even if it means sacrificing your life and the lives of our family" she asked. "If anything goes wrong... If the Dark Lord ends up the victor... you may not even get the chance to exist and the Malfoy fortunes may crumble."

" Believe me, that won't happen. So long as the Q's plan is followed." Draconus sighed and with her elegant soft hand held in between his firm slender hands he continued "I know that we Malfoys are supposed to live a life of privilege and luxury but in future generations, not all of us will wish to remain members of the social elite. The call to travel and explore far regions of space is strong."

"I cannot imagine such a life." Narcissa shook her head in wonderment. "I only know of the safe structured world we lived in before the dark times and hope it will be once again."

"Hopefully you don't mean the Wizarding worlds future be stagnant in that it does not accept progress."

"Draconus... I don't mean to be against progress... so long as it doesn't destroy our way of life." She replied indignantly.

"Our way of life... It will be as always. Believe in our families ability to adjust." A merry glint came to the pale eyes and he smirked as he said, "If you wish, blame the Malfoy tradition of naming their children for stars and constellations."

**HogwartsVoyagerHigwarts Voyager**

The transports down to the planet had gone smoothly Sirius Black, Magistrate Vincere, and each of the teens including the House Elf Starfoot, along with with Mogar and Vedeian, found their surroundings to be like nothing they had ever seen before. It amused Lieutenant Arturus Malfoy to see the gobsmacked expressions upon a few of their faces.

"Welcome to ShiKahr the capital city of Vulcan!" said Tuvok in a tone that echoed with respect and awe.

It was an impressive city that had been built within a circular wall. The various oddly shaped buildings and streets were the same warm reds and orangey shades as the surrounding desert sands.

The surface looked to be for the most part a desert with a view of some mountain ranges in the far distance... about ten days away if one were to travel on foot. The air itself was thinner than what Sirius was accustomed to though it didn't seem to affect the youngsters as badly considering they had survived similar conditions upon Venficus Magus.

Draco and Maraga gripped their hands together, looking up at the sandy red sky above while Ignis Diligo flew above them. Vincere smiled as he gazed upwards toward the young oblivious couple that he knew, in time would eventually marry and have many children for him to spoil.

"Hey Naomi, Is this planet on the verge of dying?" whispered Leonia as she stared at the stark landscape before them.

"No it isn't Leonia." Naomi, being used to being around Tuvok and seeing the images on the Holodeck, was a little better prepared than the other youngsters when she set foot upon the planet Vulcan. Still to see the harsh looking scenery in real life was still an eye-opener. She understood that Vulcan Culture was highly advanced but the planet itself was pretty primitive looking in comparison to that of other planets she had seen. Thinking back to the lessons she had taken with Tuvok, Naomi decided to give her new friends a quick history lesson about the planet.

"I understand that it is as bad as what you are used to back there on your planet. I learned in History that Vulcan was once covered with a vast ocean with only 10 percent of the planet comprising of small island landmasses. When Vulcans first began to evolve into trial cultures, Its sun known to us as 40 Eridani A released a large solar flare that scorched the surface of the planet which killed most of the native population. Survivors hid in caves and other places on the opposite side of the planet till the radiation and heat subsided till only a fraction of the water was left and the planet became much the way you see it now. A desert.

"Something like our system had become many eons ago..." Vincere said softly as he looked over at the two girls. "We are seeing what our planet had similarly been like before the remnants of our people where driven far below the surface."

"No system is exempt from extinction. The reason ours is gone because it is far older than this one." Pollax said while nodding in understanding.

"I have never seen anything like it in my life!" Sirius said as he looked up at the reddish sky.

"Vulcan is filled with active volcanoes, ancient ruins and lava fields." Tuvok spoke up. "There are many spectacles caused by lava such as the Fire Plains , a vast boiling field of lava which stretches for kilometres consists of fiery pits and along the cliffs are several large rock statues carved in the image of ancient Vulcan warriors that overlook them.

Lieutenant Malfoy added, "And the planet has quite a few other geological wonders which millions come to see for themselves."

"I would love to see some of the rock formations" said Morgar. His small Goblin face turned to look hopefully toward the distant mountains. "I know we can't go so far away but maybe there are some to see nearby?"

"I's to go with Mistress Maraga and Master Draco?" Starfoot asked Vincere who was walking beside one of the Vulcan dignitaries as they showed them the wondrous sights of the city.

"I believe we should all stay together little one." the elderly Magistrate answered the excitable little Elf fondly. "I am sure Sarak already has an itinerary planned out to keep you youngsters entertained while we wait for the Qs next step in our fabulous journey."

"That we do. There is Vulcan Forge nearby. I'm sure it will be interesting for the youngsters to see." suggested Sarak. " I must caution each of you. There are large predatory beasts known as Le-matyas roaming in the foothills of the L-langon Mounains and have occasionally been seen along Vulcan's Forge. They are huge creatures with an almost impenetrable leathery grey hide and the poison of its claws and fans are lethal."

Remember to take it slow and easy as the air is thinner than what some of you are used to."

"Excellent suggestion Sarak." Tuvok said as he pulled out the list that the exuberant Talaxian on board Voyager had given him. "If I may, I will gather the supplies Neelix has listed while Lieutenant Malfoy accompanies our guests."

"That is acceptable." agreed the leading spokesman of the Vulcan dignitaries.

Cheers rose from the younger set and their eyes shone with excitement as they waited anxiously for the chance to see something new. Sirius was quiet but he too felt a thrill of anticipation.

The Vulcan dignitaries didn't let on but they where quite pleased with the responses of the youngsters and nominated T'pol to guide the group to the nearby site while they waited for a sign from the Q to send the Voyager crew and their guests on their way back to 20th century Earth.

The trek didn't take too long to make but eventually they arrived and stood along a cliff looking down into the deep canyon.

"Vulcans Forge was formed by the nuclear war that nearly destroyed Vulcan during the Time of the Awakening and is now a vast desert canyon which is a natural environment for Sehlats... "

"A Sehlat?Is it safe?" Asked Vedeian as he looked in awe at the vast expanse in which he wondered if it would be safe to gallop through it.

"What the blazes is a Sehlat?" Sirius asked

"Sorry I forgot that most of you are not familiar with Sehlats." T'pol answered "in the wild, they are very fierce predators that wander looking for the unwary, However when brought up from a cub with the right care they can be very loving and loyal companions who would accompany you anywhere on any sort of adventure.

Sirius then noticed a large strange creature that looked like a giant ''teddy bear'' which lumbered towards them its six-inch fangs gleaming fearsomely on either side of its gaping jaws. He didn't think it was one of those Le-matya creatures but still, it did have tusks that looked like they could do quite a bit of damage. Even if he, in an effort to protect the youngsters transformed into his animagus form of a large black dog, he knew this beast would slaughter him easily if it had a mind to.

"Um... I think there is one heading this way." Sirius said as instinctively he picked up the tiny girl who hadn't moved from his side since they transported down and wondered if he could manage to get her to a safe place before it reached them.

Concerned with what danger they may have gotten into, T'pol looked over at the creature approaching, who was about 680Kg (1,500 lb). He then relaxed as it got closer and nuzzled him by gently butting him in the chest with its massive head.

"Do not worry I'chay is my pet and will not harm you. In fact he loves to be petted. However" He cautioned, "though you must always be extra cautious upon meeting a Shelat, especially a wild one as it is quite dangerous. One wrong move they can easily rip your arm off without you being aware of it happening."

"Oh... wow!" said Pollax who had been hoping along with Leonia, Veidan and Mogar to do a little exploring of this massive canyon before they had to leave. "He's HUGE!"

Draco took Maraga by the arm and encouraged her to back up slowly while the small dragon above flapped its wings and blew small puffs of smoke and flickers of fire towards the massive beast in warning.

"I'd love to see one of those creatures up close when we get to your planet Earth, Draco." answered Maraga. "I've never actually seen a real live Hippogriff or dragons larger than my darling Ignis Diligo, so I can't compare them to this cuddly looking Shelat." She showed her hand to the Shelat who sniffed at her tentatively and then the creature gently butted her hand. After making sure he wouldn't startle she ran her fingertips down its snout. "Even if its teeth gives it an appearance of having a large overbite"

Pinching the bridge of his his nose between two of his long elegant fingers, Draco hoped that she would not ask if there was a possibility to acquire one of these creatures to bring back to the Magical World but then again it couldn't be as bad as Hagrid's idea of a gentle animal that usually ended up being something that was considered very dangerous according the the Ministry guidlines. Along the line of Acromanatulas, large untamable dragons... wild Hippogriffs.

"_Dulcis! No Don't approach a strange... !" _Leonia called out as she noticed the small girl let go of the tall black haired wizards cloak and start to toddle off in the direction of the Sehlat.

Sirius bent over to reach for Dulcis and caught her by her shoulder before she could go too far. He then crouched down to her level and said. "It is not safe to approach an animal you don't know."

Leonia knelt down beside them and patted the small girls back gently. "He is right Dulcis, you may frighten the Shelat and that wouldn't be good as he might bite you."

"Bu 'but Maraga petted' him! She didn't know him ider." the small child's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at the tawny haired teen. Her eyes looked absolutely huge and liquidly with tears as she pouted and turned to look up into Sirius's concerned eyes. "I wanna too. Pleeeeeze ask him to let me."

Leonia sighed and looked at Sirius who then picked up the small girl and stood up as he pleaded with her, "Okay, Okay... stop your sobbing. " and sighed as the small girl looked over at the big Vulcan who looked impassive, but deep inside couldn't help but be amused at the sight.

Sirius asked T'pol, "You said one wrong move and one of these Sehlat could easily rip ones arm off. Could you explain to Dulcis why it is not safe for her to approach ?"

Noticing how the little girl was twisting Sirius around her baby finger T'Pol nearly grinned at the sight. "Yes, I suppose I could, but this particular Sehlat is only dangerous to those who threaten me and it is safe for her to approach him." He knelt down beside his big pet and said, "He is a real powder puff when it comes to the youngsters... especially the smaller children."

Sirius and Leonia both held their breath while Dulcis squealing with delight reached out and wrapped her tiny arms as far around the massive body as she could. "Me love dis big sh-lat!"

**HogwartsVoyager,Hogwarts,Voyager**

The four Griffindor teens where heading toward the Great Hall, to wait for Draconus when the Headmaster caught up to them.

"Harry... May I speak to you for a moment?" The Headmaster called out and motioned for the young wizard to follow him.

Once they were ensconced in an area where they would not be overheard Albus reached into his pocket and pulled out .a small gold-coloured sphere that Harry knew was a golden snitch. Looking at the walnut sized snitch held in the elderly hand Harry was extremely puzzled.

"I don't suppose you recognize this particular snitch Harry. Did you know that snitches can only be used once as they have what is called flesh memories?"

"Sir?." Harry wondered as to why the Headmaster was imparting such information to him. As for the snitch it seemed like it was very important to Dumbledore.

"A snitch have flesh memories and remember the touch of the first person to handle them in case of a disputed capture. Everyone has to wear gloves when handling the snitch till it is released in a game. One snitch per game."

Harry nodded as he understood that explanation.

"This one belongs to you." Dumbledore handed it over to Harry who noticed that it had "Opens at the close'' written long its edges where the wings normally came out. "Sir? What does this mean?"

"When it is time you will know Harry." was all the answer he received on that matter. "I believe it would be best for you to receive this now before you and your friends start out on your adventure. Keep it safe."

Hoping that he was right in giving Harry the snitch that held the stone now was the right move, Albus took his leave and went back the way he came. He hoped that everything was all right between Narcissa and her ... great grandson. It was rather humorous at that if one thought about it he mused while picking a lemon sherbet out of a tin he had withdrawn from his robe pocket and popping it into his mouth.

"Adventure!" Harry shook his head as he watched the Headmaster leave and thought over all the information he had been given throughout the year from Headmaster Dumbledore and Draconus. "What will probably be a life and Death struggle between me and Voldemort and he calls it an Adventure!"


	33. Novus Venificus Magus

**Chapter33- Novus Venificus Magus**

The school year was drawing to a close and Dumbledore was feeling the stresses of his whole one hundred and fifteen years. To say it had been an eventful year would be an understatement but it was going to become even more intense over the summer, Of that he was sure of. He couldn't help but be concerned over what had and was going to transpire. He wasn't the type of wizard to sit back and let others take charge but in this instance even though he knew the curse affecting his withered hand had been arrested and would not progress any further, he had no choice but to allow the strange young wizard from the future to take charge... to a certain extent that is.

He needed to think of, and put in perspective all that he knew and decided against his usual method of keeping information to himself until absolutely needed- to go find Minerva, who he knew would be very forthcoming in her opinions and if necessary would , regrettably not spare his feelings in any way whatsoever.

He would start with speaking of the Slytherin wand, which Draconus even admitted he hadn't expected it to turn up back in the chamber like it did. Of course he couldn't mention that the boy had said it was mentioned in the History books of the future as having been found and that it had been used in the battle against Voldemort. Upon hearing that, he had no doubt that his Deputy and Madame Pomfrey would be sure to send him on a fast track to Saint Mungos. Best to keep that fact to himself.

The parchment that was covered with sketches of the Sorting hat but also that of Griffindors sword, Helga Hufflepuffs cup, Salazar Slytherins locket and Rowena Ravenclaws diadem was another mystery which Albus would like to unravel. Why was it tucked inside the box with the wand.

**Voyoagerhogwartsvoyagerhogwa rts**

It was finally time to relax after a long and stressful day for everyone, including the elders of the wizengamot and Goblin stone masons after a many hours of getting things organized and planning out the layout and other details of building a new town. House Elves where preparing a feast from many fresh fruits and wild vegetables gathered by the Centaurs, witches and squibs in the fields and forest nearby. Fresh meat was provided by Slithers and his crew who had their bows primed and ready to hunt carefully far afield, in forest or glen. They did not wish to start an incident by accidentally shooting one of the survivors.

Anyway there was plenty of time before they and the Earth wizard had to go pick up the Acromantulas that he had promised they could retrieve from his home planet. From what he had insinuated the beasts were not appreciated by very many and their presence needed to not only be decimated ... but removed totally, as they were much too close to a large school of wizarding children.

Severus had spent most of his time putting his skills to work along with the few potion masters from Venificus Magus to create the necessary potions for their immediate needs plus stock for the Mediwizards and witches who were planning for the future needs of the population. They were anticipating the increase in population now that they were living on a stable planet that could support life without fear of exploding. Life would go on as it should.

The new trees where inspected and discussed as to the value of their branches for making wands and their tall trunks in the building of the various homes that where being designed. Some simple, some whimsical and others fantastic in shape and/or size imaginable.

In time supper was made and set out on several extra long simply crafted tables where everyone, wizarding folk, centaurs, Goblins or House Elves gathered together and shared out among themselves the foodstuffs provided.

Slithers felt a dull pounding in behind his eyes but refused to acknowledge the persistent ache . He didn't count on Severus' ability to observe and take notice of all the small details that he required to take note of so as to stay one step ahead of Voldemort or Dumbledore for that matter. It was a matter of survival.

With his arms folded across his chest as he leaned back in his chair, Severus listened absently to Merlin's casual comments while he watched the Basilikan as both sets of eyelids covered over his snake like eyes to keep the ever bright sunlight from accentuating the pain developing behind them.

In his usual sarcastic manner Severus said, once the Basilikan noticed him. "Why don't you go wrap your ever so long tongue around a limb of a tree and hang yourself from it."

Shocked by the comment, Merlin looked askance at the younger wizards boldness and Slithers unperturbed face.

Snape smirked as the elderly wizard said, "SEVERUS!, Only you would be so bold." Merlin's blue eyes twinkled as he shook his head, " I don't know how you manage tao get away with those comments!"

"He is our kind of Diplomat, Sir Merlin." Slithers explained as he was unperturbed by Severus' statement and laughed, "Excellent suggestion Earth Wizard Snape It just might help my headache. I believe I will try it."

"Glad to be of service." Severus smirked as Merlin sighed and then nudge the unrepentant Potions Master/Diplomat's side and looked pointedly toward the head of the table where David Audentia rose with goblet in hand.

"Let us all raise toast to the memory of Venificus Magus! And may all of us always live together, with peace and acceptance of one another." The Minister of Magic said as he raised his goblet before everyone dug in.

"Venificus Magus et nova in diversis nationibus planetae Nascentis- Novus Venificus Magus!" Merlin said as he raised his glass in turn.

"_TO NOVUS VENIFICUS MAGUS!" _Everyone responded as they lifted their own goblets high.

After the toasts everyone started to eat the simple meal and as Merlin served himself he noticed how several Centaurs and Goblins as they shared between them, some bowls of leafy vegetables mixed with orange and white root vegetables without bickering. He mentally thanked the Q once again for choosing him for this most wonderful and rare adventure and the chance to observe a new way of life.

After everyone had served themselves and ate their meals, a period followed during which many of those present got involved in after dinner conversations. Merlin turned to Severus and said quietly in an unassuming conversational tone, "Do you think that it is possible that back on Earth, the Muggles are just squibs with the rare births of youngsters who have magic? It could account for the emergence of muggle- born wizards! "

"That idea has never occurred to me, nor to anybody else but of course it would to you " Severus gave Merlin a glare worthy of a Basalisk, "I know of a few so called 'Pure-Blooded Wizards who would possibly have an apoplexy if they even heard of such a suggestion. " His black eyes glittered. "What a lovely end that would be for Voldemort! A cerebral hemorrhage caused by extreme anger"

The elderly wizard smirked back at him even as he then withdrew from the pocket in his robe, that infernal tin of never ending lemon sherbets that was even worse, if possible than those that Dumbledore loved to eat and share. Severus glowered at the inoffensive candy and growled no in response to yet again another offer to try one.

"Come now Severus you would miss this new glorious chance to make a difference." he said before popping an extra tangy creamy textured candy into his mouth. The delighted satisfied look upon his face belied the rattling sound it made against his teeth as it dissolved.

"Hearing the odd sounds, Severus wondered if the fizzy powder inside the hard boiled candy was strong enough to knock out , or at least damage the teeth in elderly wizards mouth.

"I hope that I will 'make a difference' back home on Earth. Even if it isn't appreciated." Severus answered through his gritted teeth, "Anyway I must honour my vow to protect..."

"I'm sure that your vows to protect Draco and ... Harry?" The glower he received confirmed he had the boys name right. "Potter... your vows most likely have been considered by the Q and steps have been made by him to fulfill the vows for you."

"Hmmmmff!" grunted Severus as he folded his arms across his chest and stared up at the clean pure sky above them. Deep down he found himself wishing he could just forget the Wizarding world of Earth and take up a fresh start here where no one treated him like a pariah. But his own personal honour compelled him to worry about finishing the job he had vowed to do.

"I am willing to bet one of my tasty treats that you would like to stay here and yet are worried that this Moldy warts fellow would somehow succeed in his plan to dominate the wizarding world. I doubt it will happen though the Q fellow has changed the course of your time eras future simply by taking you out of the picture."

"That is just it, what changes has he put into effect? And that cursed name is V-Voldemort." snapped Severus as he forced himself to say the Dark Lords name. He wondered anew if Merlin and Dumbledore were related as both of them had this annoying tendency to discern his innermost thoughts. It was unnerving to say the least. "And forget that bet, I do not wish to try your infernal candy."

"Probably not too drastic a change..." Merlin paused as he thought of the flamboyant Q, "Then again, he may do something which will cause our world and the muggles to collide... just a wee bit sooner than it probably would have."

"Collide?" Severus groaned as he remembered, he rubbed his hand over his face. "Malfoy! There were Malfoys on Voyager!'

Merlin nodded,"Well there you are. I wouldn't worry, after all Draco must survive to have descendants. Which means this Harry Potter must have defeated oldy Moldy Voldie. It is a logical assumption really."

"You seem confident of what will or should happen! _A Logical Assumption?_ " Severus' eyes narrowed, "You've been around Tuvok just a tad too much."

"Well, he does have a refreshing point of view. I wonder if I will see him again. His comments and insights are actually very interesting." Merlin looked innocently at him. "Which reminds me... just to satisfy my curiosity, do you really think this Albus Dumbledore could be a descendant of mine?"

"Dumbledore a descendant of yours? Unfortunately that is quite possible considering one, you can be quite annoyingly Griffindor like, and two, your unforeseen Lemon sherbet addiction" as he sent another glare at the elderly wizard who grinned back and after swallowing yet another lemony candy said candidly to Severus' horror. "I'd sure like to meet him if possible."

When night came the now exhausted groups retired for the night. There where makeshift shelters magicked up for all magical folk and squib alike who didn't have anywhere else planned to go.

Centaurs traversed back to the forest that they had decided to colonize even if they were willing to come out and aid the other folk in their attempts to build their own dream homes. House Elves stuck close to their various families and some had momentary thoughts about the welfare of Starfoot. They knew he would probably never wish to join them here after being able to follow his dream but still, he was their kin.

Slithers and his fellow Basilikans where patient knowing that the Earth wizard needed the refreshing and deep sleep obtained from the days travails as did they.

Theland was new and fresh, the air sweet with scents of fresh grass , trees and plants. Much of it was level with majestic mountain ranges. Many rivers, lakes and oceans teemed with many common and unusual varieties of underwater life.

The whole planet breathed magic and natural power which could be felt by everyone. Even those who had been born squibs could feel its power beneath their feet and just like that, knew that someday there would be more magical children born into their families once again. There was little regret though for themselves as they were quite willing to rebuild their homes and lives with whatever resources they could find. Goblins would help with their stone carving skills to form many buildings such as the Ministry, shops and homes. Some would even learn how to carve homes out of the wood of the trees. Wand makers would come into the fore of their craft with new materials to work with.

The knowledge of how that was to be accomplished was preserved in many of the scrolls and other artifacts that had been brought with them from the doomed planet Veneficus.

There was one tremendously large piece of land which looked as if it had been formed into a circular bowl with flat bottom where the Wizengamot stood together in exact middle of the circle of runes that their talented Rune Masters had carefully etched into the ground as they planned to build the new Ministry on and above this piece of land Merlin and Snape where placed within the center while everyone else who had remained behind instead of exploring stood in the outer rim watching the proceedings. Centaurs, Goblins and House Elves listened in also.

Merlinuus also known as Merlin and Severus Snape both being travelers from another time and another planet are and will be forever known as Our Legatos nostros pacis et prosperitatis, May they and their names be revered from this day forth." Cheers erupted and then the two earthlings who had been removed from their planet and timelines where flabbergasted when the Minister of Magic David Audentia brought the matter of their becoming members of the Wizengamot to a vote and the thunder of voices declaring it to be so.

"First and foremost, once the job of settling the new colony in is done I must honour my commitment to the Basilikans and take Slithers with a contingent of his people to Earth and have them remove the Acromentulas from the Forbidden Forest and transport them to their own planet." protested Severus.

"Aye, but you can still return here afterwards. You may appreciate my Lemon Sherbets by then." Merlin told the younger wizard who glared at him with eyes colder and darker than any underground tunnel could ever hope to be.

"I would prefer not! Those things would rot out whatever is left of my teeth." grumbled Severus.

the Minister of Magic David Audentia and the rest of the wizengamot actually enjoyed hearing the repartee between the two earth wizards who where almost like night and day. In fact they were secretly making bets among each other as to when Merlin would be able to break down Snapes aversion to the strange muggle candy.

Seeing the looks upon Severus Snapes face, the Minister of Magic chuckled before saying "Ambassador Snape we know you must leave us for a time to honour your promises but may the wings of fate be kind and bring thee back safely."

**VoyagerHogwrtsVoyagerHogwart sVoyagerHogwarts**

While waiting for the return of those of her staff and crew who beamed down to the planet surface with the Vulcan diplomats, the Captain was in her Ready Room, deep in thought while staring out the starboard window at the vast expanse of deep inky space where lights of distant stars flickered and knowing that the well known and loved planet Earth, was constantly spinning and revolving around its yellow sun. It was just maddening to say the least knowing that she was so near and yet so far away form the ultimate goal of home.

The Q had for once in his omnipresent life and his dealings with her been pretty specific about their arriving above the Earths hidden Wizarding world rather than the normal routine. Captain Janeway pondered if she would finally get some answers about her ancestry on her fathers side. Were some of them of magical origins? After all did not the Q ask her in passing if she also would like to know more about her distant paternal ancestors?

**Authors Notes **

Legatos nostros pacis et prosperitatis Our Ambassadors of Peace and Prosperity

Et nova in diversis nationibus planetae, Nascentis - To the various races and this new planet, new born


	34. End of Term and Far From Home

**Chapter 34- End of Term and Far From Home**

"Do you really think we will be able to manage to accomplish everything we set out for ourselves to do this summer?" asked Ron as he gazed at the list Hermione had compiled. He paused and quailed a little when she raised her head and stared at him with temper filled eyes. "I mean not only is there the wedding between Bill and Fleur shortly after we leave Hogwarts , but Harry won't even have the trace off himself till his birthday. That leaves us little time before school reopens to rescue the prisoners form Malfoy Manor, Somehow heist the cup from Gringotts... "

"We will still have to plan carefully how to proceed and when." answered Hermone, "It will do no-one any good if we hurry and find ourselves in a predicament that we can't get out of."

"In a few days we will be leaving Hogwarts for our homes and then Malfoy might find himself in... "

"I should be fine Ron. I don't think much of the layout at home had changed over the years." Draconus said as he came up behind them quietly.

"Yeah but then there are your relatives and possibly visitors that Draco would recognise instantly where you wouldn't." Ron responded.

"Possibly, but I will tread carefully as I want to see how everything plays out" Draconus smirked as he noticed Crabbe and Goyle approaching them with snack food clutched in their hands. "There will be time to make our plans while riding the Hogwarts Express till we reach Kings Cross."

**VulcanEarthVulcanEarthVulcan **

Meanwhile far from home and time, Draco was busily assimilating knowledge which he hoped that one day, when he was older he could put to good use. It might not seem logical but if he really wanted his family to expand their influence and importance beyond that of the traditional Magical world of 20th century Earth,- He realised that his narrow view of life had changed and despite the fact he may not get a chance till much later in life—he still needed to understand these other worldly- muggle cultures.

Some relevant facts he had learned while on board Voyager and here on Tuvoks home planet was the idea that somebody's mind could be invaded by close physical contact wasn't taken lightly by Vulcans. Sharing thoughts, experiences memories and knowledge by what Vulcans called a Mind- meld was similar to the Occumancy practiced by some wizards and witches back on earth.

Draco, Maraga with Starfoot close by as it was his responsibility to look after them, Vedeion and Mogar along with most of the other youngsters were investigating some wares displayed by some vendors in the marketplace even as they knew that they were being viewed with hidden curiosity themselves. It had been explained to them by Lieutenant Malfoy that if they wished to get a small souvenir that they would not be using money but would have the opportunity to haggle some and that the articles would be paid for with something called 'Federation Credit.'

While the Youngsters where given free rein to wander about the marketplace Tuvok was conversing with Captain Janeway.

"With all this bouncing around from one time frame to another I do hope that the 29th century timeship Relativity doesn't show up to complicate the matter."Tuvoks brow furrowed slightly as he talked to Captain Janeway through his combadge.

"We will deal with that possibility only if it comes up." Captain Janeway answered , "Ensign Kim is compiling the files that we have accumulated over the time since the Q took over the ship and has found something very interesting. The Magical world that we were on was destroyed over a millennia ago which means the Magistrate Vincere and the youngsters we took on board are to be given a choice of staying on 20th century earth or being transported to ** the planetary system known to us as Novus Venificus Magus. If it wasn't for the Q—it could seem like there could be **possible paradoxes developing here."

"Indeed Captain. The Q took us back over a thousand years ago to drop off two earth wizards in an effort to save a group of wizarding people in an ancient system and then forward two hundred years past the 20th century during which the Q re-boarded Voyager and using the transporter plucked Mr Black out of his timeline." Tuvok frowned. " Why has the Q brought us here to the twenty third century instead of allowing us to continue on to twentieth Century Earth. Of course we would have had to stay hidden from the satellite detection units of the time but then the Q would have made sure we would have entered where the wizarding World... " Tuvok stopped and shook his head.

"Don't stress yourself over analyzing the situation Tuvok. We can review everything afterwards." The Captains voice cut in. "I understand from the Vulcan ambassadors that this stop also has something to do with young Malfoy and then we should be sent on our way."

"Then it should happen shortly. The longer we stay here –even with Q's assistance there is a real danger of contaminating the timeline." Tuvok said as he glanced over at the dark haired wizard who was staring at him, his mouth ajar with shock. "I assume all the supplies are now on board and keeping Nelix busy."

"Yes they are, I should tell you that he is pleased that you were able to find several Hamikai plants to supply him with the nuts for the icing his Jimbalian Fudge cake requires." Captain Janeway chuckled as Tuvok snorted.

"We are... three hundred years into the future?" Sirius gasped as it was the one facet he understood of what he saw as a one-sided conversation... between Tuvok and an disembodied voice that sounded like Captain Janeway. He could only compare it to one part of a two way detention mirror but without being able to see the other participant or a ghost had somehow managed to imitate the Captains voice.

"At the moment, yes it is quite possible but you should not mention it once you return to your own timeframe." answered Tuvok. " As we may not be seeing things as they are or should be because it is quite possible that we have been taken by Q to any number of possible multiple realities or alternate timelines."

"Believe me I won't." Sirus exclaimed as he tried confusedly to understand what Tuvok meant. " If I manage to escape being put into Azkaban again, I'd be locked up in Saint Mungos for life."

"The Q is omnipresent and loves to cause situations that test our mettle but Humans are confusing creatures to understand at best, but I cannot say are boring to any extent. They show so many different... emotions and in the beginning of our tentative association alarmed many of my People." one of the Vulcans known as Sarak commented with a rare chuckle. "Humans are an enigma as they portray arrogance of Nadorians, stubborn pride of Tellarites and often are driven by emotions like Klingons and then embracing logic the next moment."

"Huh?" was all the response Sirius could come up with as the group of youngsters were all being gently herded down a side street by T'pol where they felt a mild tingling which they all recognized as a magical signal.

"Why... you have magical folk here too!" Sirius was shocked as he had assumed Vulcans were muggles albeit different in appearance and strength than those found on Earth.

"Yes we do. Here is a part of our planet that only a select few enter. It is rare but some of our people have developed their powers beyond even our normal view and chose to isolate themselves, much like the wizarding world on Earth before the first contact between Vulcan society and that of Earth during the early years of deep space exploration ." T'pol explained. "We Vulcans do have some powers that resemble your magic but those who come through the portal have magic much like your own."

" Appearing from virtually out of nowhere, an elderly blond human who was being followed by several mini dragons similar in appearance to Ignis Diligo and what appeared to be a small incubator filled with eggs approached the group. His cool grey eyes glittered with humour as he approached the assorted group."Good day Legatis Mal Fide." T'Pol greeted him as he stopped, surveying the magical children, Centaur and small Goblin who where happily comparing their purchases and thoughts on the marketplace and the wonders they had viewed on the Vulcan planet. He smiled in what appeared to be a memory as his eyes lingered upon Maragas wondering face a few moments longer but he turned his head and then spoke.

"Good Day T'Pol. It has been awhile since I visited your fine planet of fire." answered the elderly blond as he leaned forward while steadying himself with a silver snake headed cane. " Even though I am planning to retire from Star Fleet after 70 or so years of service I still love to travel the galaxies and visit my old friends." answered the elderly human.

"You are welcome any time old friend." answered T'Pol in response. "Your devotion to traveling through space and gathering knowledge of distant planets and cultures is well known throughout the galaxies, having so many of your family members following you into Star Fleet."

"Not all did, but even those who stayed behind on Earth and took charge of our family business within the Magical community have continued to invest in various muggle businesses dealing with space exploration." answered Legatis Mal Fide. "How are the magical Vulcan colonies managing since I last visited?"

"There have been no complaints that I am aware of." T'Pol replied. "We Vulcans accept the magic within the few who develop it as an extension of hidden powers yet untapped."

"Very Cryptic old friend." Legatis Mal Fide chuckled. "I suppose that is one way to explain logically, the Vulcans natural psychic ability."

"Even so, Like within your home planet of Earth, those who go beyond the logic and work in mystical realms have retreated to their own world within ours."

The shock of finding there was a hidden wizarding world was startling to say the least to Sirius and the youngsters who were fascinated by the wondrous sights they had seen and the facts they had heard so far, such as that Vulcans were stronger, faster and even had longer lifespans than humans. Draco and Sirius where on the same page for once as neither of them could imagine going without sleep for two weeks or without drinking water for long periods of time without being affected.

The other wizarding children understood the reasons better than they did because of their own experiences. in adjusting to living inside their dying planet and accepted that Vulcans had to evolve to survive on this desert world. But still- to find out that the practice and study of psychic ability to induce paranormal phenomena was considered as part and parcel of a Vulcans regular life style was mind blowing.

Even as Draco wondered why the elderly man seemed familiar to him even though he knew he had never met him before, he wasn't as surprised as Sirius was due to the fact he had seen and experienced a little of what Maraga and the other wizarding children had grown up with on their planet before leaving it behind forever. He wondered if the Mermaid children that were still being kept back on Voyager in the large tank inside the holodeck would be extremely more powerful than those in the Dark Lake. Then again maybe they wouldn't be staying on Earth but be transferred to the new wizarding universe.

The elderly wizard—for that was obvious to everyone turned toward Maraga and Draco and indicating the incubator of eggs said. "These dragon eggs are a gift to be taken back to Earth to be bred and raised are known as Malfoy Dragons. Draco, be patient I need not tell Maraga how useful they are as she has one of them as her familiar."

"These are dragon eggs? I should inform you that back on Earth of my time The Ministry Summit meting of 1692 of the International Confederation of Wizards had declared that they were among twenty-seven other magical species were hidden from sight of muggles. " Draco exclaimed even as he looked at the tiny reddish speckled eggs nestled within their 'nest'. There are even severe penalties attached to breeding and sale of dragons including the eggs are considered class A non-tradeable goods!".

"Believe me child... After you return the Ministry will not cause too big a problem. " There was a hint of a smile and a low chuckle, "These little ones are not as aggressive or difficult to hide as their larger counterparts. In fact as Maraga can tell you these miniature dragons are perfect as familiars and with carefull handling they will become popular."

Draco narrowed his eyes in thought even as the other children gathered around to admire the colouring of the two miniature dragons circling above them with Ignas. Their scales glinted in a greenish and red sheen combination that was mesmerizing.

"I... how do you know our names?" Maraga asked as it just occurred to her that there would be no possible way that this elderly wizard should know.

The grey eyes softened and with a sad wistfulness in his voice he replied cryptically, "I knew you both a very long time ago. When you return to Earth .. it will be then that you will understand."

He then raised his hand, palm forward with the fingers parted between the middle and ring finger thumb extended saying "_Dif-tor heh smusma."_ Leaving after the Vulcans responded in the same way.

"Diftor hey smushma?" little Dulais repeated as her brow furrowed. She looked up at Tuvok with questioning eyes. "What did he mean Tuvok?"

"_Dif-tor heh smusma."_ He smiled and told her. "It means Live Long and Prosper."

Authors Notes

Ambassador - Legatis

Bad Faith- (Malfoy) Mal fide

_Dif-tor heh smusma_ -Vulcan for Live long and Prosper ."


	35. Chapter 35- Dumbledore Vanishes

**Chapter 35- Dumbledore Vanishes**

During the last few days before departing Hogwarts for the summer the trio along with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draconus had planned to practice their magiclal skills in the Room of Requirement. Crabbe and Goyle had noticed the group heading inside and after a small hesitation, they followed Draconus into the room but offered no arguments or resistance to the fact they were surrounded by Griffindors who eyed them with mild suspicion. Draconus sighed and turned to look at them sternly and said, "Do you both understand the consequences you are courting?"

"Yes we do." Crabbe said with a slight growl, "You are our friend and we trust your judgment."

"Yeah, What he said." Goyle nodded his massive head vigorously.

The two behemoths admitted that they had known that the time was coming when they had to choose between following Draco as they had always done or their fathers into the Dark Lords service. When they decided to enter the Room of Requirement they knew their choice could possibly be fatal for them but they decided that their loyalty to Draco meant more to them than being in the Dark Lords Service.

Harry and Draconus were paired up as was the others – intent on honing their skills by practicing against each other before the holidays, and when Harry had just uttered ''**Expelliarmus'' ,** the door opened and the Headmaster stepped inside without warning.

Albus Dumbledore looked shocked as did the eight students when the Elder Wand flew out of his hand when thespell seemed to bend to the right and missed its intended target.

The dueling stopped and everyone stared at the Headmasters wand which Harry had instinctively caught with his free hand in midair.

From a hidden holder within the sleeve of his robe, Albus partly drew out the ancient wand he had taken from the Chamber of Secrets and discreetly cast a muffling charm so that he could speak with the trio and Draconus without being overheard by the other teens.

"You should take your wand back sir." Harry offered it back, "It isn't safe for you to be unarmed."

"No Harry, It has chosen you and I must accept the fact that I have to let it go." Albus said, pushing Harry's wand filled hand down as Harry tried to return the Elder Wand to him. "Remember I still have Salaazar Slytherins wand and so I won't be completely defenseless.

"But sir, if he-who -should -not -be -named finds out.." Ron whispered. "He could finish you off and..." His freckles become more prominent across his nose as he paled.

"He'll go after Harry before we have a chance to acquire the remaining Horcruxes." Hermione frowned and sighed, "I think we need to protect not only ourselves but..." she looked meaninglly toward Crabbe and Goyle.

"I hate to admit it has to be done. But they don't need to let the fact slip that Harry is now the master of Dumbledores wand." Draconus agreed reluctantly. "He would then have them destroyed as traitors along with my family. I don't think Granddad Draco would appreciate coming back here and finding out he was orphaned."

"But I don't think they need to lose their memories of their friends, just the specifics where the wand let my hand and has accepted Harry as its master." Albus said softly. "It will need a steady hand to cast."

Hermione sighed as she knew that both the Headmaster and Draconus were reluctant to cast the necessary charm and said, "I will cast it."

"Uh-oh! That isn't good." whispered Goyle who shrank back against Crabbe when they saw Hermione turn and raised her wand toward them as she concentrated upon erasing the last memory from their minds.

**'****'****Obliviate****''**

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwar ts **

It seemed like a lifetime ago when Draco had been arguing with Potter before he found himself brought here to this muggle starship along with Professor Snape. He had found new friends, A centaur, a Goblin, a few interplanetary beings unheard of in his own timeline- and Maraga. His eyes softened as within his mind, the dark haired girl with blue green eyes peered back at him with unbiased love and determination. He sighed as he realized that they had to wait for at least another year for his schooling to be completed and hopefully the end of the war with Voldemort before they cold be married. At least her Grandfather accepted him as her intended husband. His own parents couldn't say she wasn't worthy enough to become a Malfoy. " He chuckled darkly. Her lineage made his look like a muggle borns.

Even though he had been occupying this 'cubicle' as he thought of it due to its size for the length of time he was on board Draco paused a moment to actually take the time to look carefully at the whole area of his 'grandsons' muggle quarters.

This room was Draconus home away from home. There were a few moving pictures on the wall that obviously were taken at Hogwarts –Draco could see the castle in the background, and then there some that Draco could not identify where they were. He wondered if they were creatures from other planets as they showed some of the most fantastic beings and creatures that he was sure were not like those of earth.

As he had done the first night on board Voyager, he turned his head around slowly to once again look carefully at the strange contraptions in the room like the weird looking com-putter thingy that sat on a hard metallic desk with shelves just above it. Knowing that due to the availability of space and such there were few books readily available on board this ship Draco idly picked up a worn well read book that laid buried under some flat objects upon a shelf It was obviously very old and dogeared. To his amazement it was a History of His family and one chapter dealt with the latter half of the 20th century. Dumbledore Vs Voldemort.

He couldn't help himself as his curiosity overcame caution and so reached out and retrieved it. He asked for the light to adjust itself to reading level and settled quite comfortably in the swing chair that had been suspended from the ceiling. Even after these last few weeks on board he marvelled at the way the muggles had... or would achieve in the future all these gadgets to make their lives... well almost magical. Musing a little over the ability of all these beings from obviously different races getting along in harmony; He opened the book and started to read about things that had and were about to happen in his own time.

Feeling the blood drain from his face, his eyes widened with shock and amazement as he read. Impossible- but there it was in black and white. Draco set the book down and feeling light-headed laid back on the bed as he wondered if what he read would change or come to pass. He hoped that he would find out once he reached the ships infirmary and saw for himself.

**Voyager Hogwarts Voyager Hogwarts**

"Dumbledore."

Albus heard the voice and swiftly turned about to look back at the dark haired wizard who had been missing for several months. He wondered how Snape had managed to get into the castle without anybody noticing- or if he had polyjuiced himself before returning.

"Where have you been all this time" Albus uttered, the first thought that came to mind and said carefully as he didn't want to take any chance that a student or staff member might appear around the cornerand overhear Draconus' secret. "Draco Malfoy has already returned." Albus blinked and then gasped with horror as the dark eyes disappeared temporarily and flesh seemed to melt away leaving the grotesque bone white skull before the flesh and eyes returned. Albus stumbled backwards and instinctively with his good hand, raised the wand he had gotten from the chamber toward the silent form and held his blackened hand up, palm outward.

A hollow death rattle of a chuckle came from the wasted throat of the dark haired image. "I have been where I must be." he said. "Time, space and everywhere in between."

"Why, have you come for me now?" Albus asked with a barely controlled tremble in his voice. He then lowered his voice, "I do not fear you as much as as I should but then I am an extremely old man."

"I do not wish to take you down the grey path yet but to remove you temporarily from here so that what has to transpire will."

Then a few students heading to the Griffindor tower and Professor McGonagall who was planning to speak with the Headmaster had come down into the corridor and spotted the Headmaster speaking to whom they assumed was the missing Potions Master and stopped to stare with wonder and curiosity as they got close enough to see that though he resembled Professor Snape in body, he had a very strange unearthly glow around him which was slowly enveloping the Headmaster's body.

"Headmaster..." Professor McGonagall's voice was hoarse as she drew out her wand and moved forward to help him, _"Stupify!"_

Gasps of fear and bewilderment came out of the youngsters throats as they heard the specter say in a very cold as the grave voice "It is time." and both of them vanished. from sight, just as the stunner from McGonagalls wand struck the wall behind where the ghostly figure had been.

Authors Notes

I apologise for the short chapter but I thought I would post this now as I don't know when the next installment will be finished.

My family is in shock and grieving the loss of our 16 year old Granddaughter who was found dead yesterday morning by her 13 year sister, from what I've been informed was an epileptic seizure.


	36. Chapter 36-End Of Term

**Chapter 36- End of Term**

_Flashback_

The group of children and adults from Voyager had been astounded when they had been taken through the magical portal into the world of Vulcan Magic. It was a revelation to many of them as they gazed down the ancient street full of busy shoppers and shopkeepers who had many magical articles and substances that where not to be found anywhere else on the planet. Tuvok was also surprised as even though he knew of the existence of the magical community, this was the very first time he had entered it. Arturus found some interesting plants that intrigued him and upon closer inspection he realized what they where and added them to the supplies that Tuvok was compiling for Neelix.

"Interesting and unusual Lieutenant." Commented Tuvok, "I suppose you have a reasonable explanation for this particular selection."

"Yes, I believe it would be wise to gather these seedlings for Draco and Maraga to take with them to their own timeline. The Nemus ut Repello malum trees were not known on Earth till near the end of the 20th century." Arturus Malfoy paused as a thought struck him. "It is a temporal paradox . Ever since the Q started us on this fantastic adventure I have been able to understand more of our family History. It is also a conundrum."

"A riddle whose answer has an unexpected twist and a logical postulation that evades resolution." Tuvok said, "The dragon eggs which young Malfoy and his friend receives from the elderly wizard who in reality is your Grandfather. Now you are bringing on board the seedlings from which Draconus acquires his wand."

"I don't suppose we will ever get used to the strange paradoxes we keep getting ourselves into since members of my family joined Star Fleet, but then again they are part of what makes the voyage interesting." Arturus said with a sigh as they continued on with the tour. "Sometimes I wonder what Captain Janeway thinks about our extra long mission."

"It has been an interesting ride, That I agree with." Tuvok answered, "Captain Janeway did say that ever since her first day on the job as a Starfleet Captain, she swore she would never let herself get caught in one of these Godforsaken paradoxes. The past is the future, the future is the past, it all gave her a headache."

Now that they were all back on Voyager Draco had a strange sensation in his heart as he saw that there had been some similarities to Diagon Alley back on Earth. He kept his musings to himself as he and Maraga went with Arturus toward the Doctors domain with the incubator of Miniature Dragon eggs.

"You know, I didn't know exactly how our family ended up with a flourishing business in raising Dragon Familiars until now." Arturus said as they walked up to Deck 5 where sickbay was.

"I am very confused, Our family will be raising these dragons which I understand are descendants of the ones rescued from Venificus Magus but the only one I've actually seen is Maraga's." said Draco as he and Maraga looked at the floating incubator and then at Arturus.

"There were others on my planet and I believe that they were shipped to the new world that Q had designated for our people. I think that these eggs were brought specifically to this planet for us." Maraga said thoughtfully. "I believe these dragons are bred from the same line as Ignis."

"Yes you are correct. " answered Arturus. "They came from Novus Venificus Magus which is the planetary system your people where transported to."

_end of flashback_

"My, my It's like a treasure trove." Neelix said to Tuvok as he happily sorted and put away the abundant supplies that had been beamed up to the ship. He stopped to look at the strange trees that seemed to pulse with a strange glow from within yet were benign looking otherwise. He wasn't fearful nor felt threatened but still he was a very cautious person when it came to magic and the unknown till he had enough infosrmation to proceed.

His reluctance to touch any of the 'seedlings' was noticed by Arturus who explained. "These trees are called called 'Nemus ut Repello malum ' meaning tree that repels evil. Wands made from the branches will not tolerate anyone with evil intents. We got them while visiting the hidden magical side of Vulcan."

It had been a very tiring time for the Lieutenant who had come back down to the cargo bay after he managed to convince the Doctor to allow placing the incubator of dragon eggs within his office.

Neelix shook his head, "I would never have thought that the planet filled with people who live by logic would have a magical world hidden within."

"Magic and those who are born to and practise it are not confined to either the Earth or the Venificus Magus. " Tuvok spoke matter of factly. "They are rare upon my planet but we do have a few magical people who have ancestors that were brought to Vulcan to live after their system went Nova."

"I suppose the Q could explain further but I for one wonder if that is the connecting factor in all this traveling between timelines and..." Neelix stopped and stared at Tuvok. "Young Draco must be the link. After getting to know young Dracous when I first boarded Voyager, I studied the historical database and learned that there is a Star Ship called Hogwarts one- where those magical beings who wish to enter Star Fleet go."

"Yes, for once you are using some logic to connect the dots."

"And you-Mr. Tuvok sir, are actually learning to use a little humour. Good for you!" Neelix shot back. Tuvok barely contained a verbal response and decided to ignore the Talaxians comment as he explained the historical connection.

"During the twenty-second century Lieutenant Malfoys family had influence in creating Magic endowed ships like Hogwarts one to ensure co-operation between the magical community and muggle worlds for Star Fleet, along with paying for the building and fitting out that particular traveling School for not only magical beings from various planets like mine, but for squibs who wished something more in their lives?" Tuvok said in his knowledgeable matter of fact voice.

Neelix nodded his understanding. "And this ship still in operation? Wow it is old."

"It is probably the oldest Star Ship in existence that is still in operation." His own eyes glittered with an undefinable look and then his normal Vulcan inscrutable mask slid back over his face.

**voyagervoyagervoyager**

Dumbledore felt strangely discombobulated as he found himself propelled away from Hogwarts and passively he wondered if this was what Malfoy and Snape had felt like when they had disappeared. Shortly after that thought passed through his mind he found himself in a rounded room filled with three beds with some blinking contraptions nearby. He noted in passing that there were several other round rooms were close by.

Albus was very confused and a little dizzy from having made such a fast trip from Hogwarts to wherever this was. But his curiosity overcome his uneasiness and he asked "Er... where are we? This can't be the afterlife."

"Not likely, you have been brought to Voyager where the EMH will look after that unsightly black grunge on your hand." commented the being who then vanished as the Doctor materialized instantaneously and turned to ask what services were required and spat out as the being vanished. "Q what have you gotten us into this time?" as some people entered the room and stopped in their tracks as soon as they spotted the obviously elderly wizard who was even more puzzled at the Doctors odd comment.

"After all we have gone through lately, I should not be too surprised but still I must ask. Who are you and how did you get here?" A very firm authoritative and precise lady's voice asked as she eyed Dumbledore with resignation as she had an idea that the Q had once again transported a magical being to Voyager..

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts...I am not quite sure as to how I got wherever here is... but know only that a being who was identified as Death himself took me from my School" he said while his brow furrowed slightly, '' At least I think I still am. Unless of course I am dead."

"You are not dead. Not by a long shot." said another lady with what appeared to be metal implants in her head and hand. Albus shuddered to think of how painful it must be as he spotted behind the two females- a familiar looking white blond haired boy coming inside the room with a dark haired girl, and a pointy eared man who gave Albus the impression of being some sort of Auror.

"Draco Malfoy?" Albus queried, feeling a little relief in recognizing a familiar face. "Is that really you?"

The blond boys grey eyes glittered with unconcealed amusement as he looked closely at the tall thin wizard with the slivery mane of hair and long beard. "Yes Headmaster Dumbledore. I am me, myself and I."

"Now Draco, play nice." Draco shook his blond head slightly as the pointy eared dark man behind him gave him a gentle swat for impertinence. " I must assume from our response, that this wizard is Headmaster Dumbledore from Hogwarts of the 20th century Earth and once hidden wizarding world."

"Yes Tuvok, this is the real Headmaster Dumbledore." Draco confirmed.

A 'Hummfffff ' was heard and silence reined a few seconds as the Doctor came forward and loaded up a hypospray with a specialised vial filled with some of the potion created by Draco and Maraga. He set it down upon a nearby counter filled with medical equipment.

"Since Q has thought to deposit you here in my sickbay I assume you have need of my vast medical skills." The Doctor said crisply as he turned and looked meaningfully at the group who had entered. "Don't tell me I have to find space for another magical species. I am a Doctor not a Magical Creatures Professor if anybody cared to notice." He glanced toward the inoffensive looking incubator that sat in his office. I have enough on my hands with caring for those Malfoy Dragon eggs on top of my normal duties." The Doctor grinned for a moment then picked up a medical Bio tricorder from a shelf above the counter and started to scan the elderly wizard. Tisking as it gathered detailed information and showed some very interesting results as it hovered over the astounded elderly wizards blackened hand.

"Wha..." Dumbledores voice rose slightly as he felt a strange pressure from the Doctors Hypospray as it injected something into the sub-dermal layer below the skin of his blackened hand.

"Luckily for you wizarding folk I know what to do when confronted by any number of your silly curses. " The doctor told him. "My scans say you are in reasonably perfect shape for a man of 115 years. You may now go engage in whatever reckless activity you wish."

Albus was shocked at the seemingly flippant way the stranger had dealt with the withering curse that he knew was his death sentence and how he knew Albus' exact age.

"Welcome to the wonders of ...What you call it?... Oh Yes Muggle magic." deadpanned the Doctor as he smirked at the astonished look upon the elderly wizards face. "That along with the potion that young Maraga and Draco came up with to remove that disguising Tattoo he called a Dark Mark from his arm is quite effective." The Doctor then turned and strode into his office to complete some work.

Albus felt some tingling within the fingers of his blackened hand of which the darkness seemed to be lightening up when what the Doctor said registered with him.

"Then you did take _Voldemorts_ mark!" Dumbledore looked over at Draco with stern blue eyes. "You still have the Under age trace upon your magic. What was the point of taking his mark if any magic you perform could be traced and lead the Aurors straight to you?"

"I had to, unfortunately thanks to the circumstances Iand my family got thrust into." Draco responded back bitterly. He took a deep breath and then continued. " I believe that after the events of last year my parents have finally realised just who and what he really is and have become disillusioned."

"Draco! Mr. Dumbledore! Please don't quarrel." Captain Janeway ordered as she stepped forward. "The events of which you are speaking of are being taken care of by the Q with the assistance of Ensign Draconus Malfoy."

Noting the Headmasters obvious confusion, Tuvok suggested. "Mr. Dumbledore please come with us to the Captains Ready room and we will discuss the matter then."

"Yes, excellent suggestion Tuvok." Captain Janeway acknowledged, turning her attention onto the elderly wizard she spoke crisply yet kindly. "now that you have been taken care of by the Doctor , I suggest we take Tuvoks advice and proceed to the ready room for a conference."

Albus nodded in response as he followed the group of people out of the sickbay and into the corridor, his mind was frantically processing the events since he had found himself leaving Hogwarts with the being he knew as Death and finding himself in this strange place with what appeared to be a mixture of magical beings and muggles calmly existing side by side and working together as if it was not at all unusual.

The walk to the Ready Room was swiftly undertaken and everyone concerned filed inside and took a seat at the conference table . The woman who identified herself as Captain Janeway tapped a badge upon her chest and quietly requested in a firm authoritative voice told Lieutenant Malfoy to join them in the Ready room along with the Grand Wizard Vincere and Mr. Black.

Meanwhile, Albus had many questions which he would like answered when the meeting began in earnest. Among them being - Where was Professor Snape, What was going on, Where exactly he had been taken to, Why he was brought here. But first he thought he better talk to Malfoy about the advisability of trying to raise dragons. He managed to get Draco's and Maraga's attention and spoke of his concern

"You do realise there are severe penalties attached to breeding dragons including the eggs which are considered class A non-tradeable goods "

"Yes sir I know the penalties and consequences of breeding and trading Dragon eggs. " Draco answered the question. "But these particular dragons are not related to any of the dangerous varieties we have back on Earth. From what I have observed, they are relatively harmless. So it should be possible to get permission to continue breeding them by the ministry "

"This particular breed have been raised upon my planet for generations as familiars." Maraga spoke firmly as her own small dragon came flying in and hovered over them. "They are specially bred to stay small."

Albus noticed and watched the tiny Dragon above Maraga before settling down upon her shoulder. " Is that the dragon species you are planning to bring back?"

" Yes sir it is. But that is not what we..." Draco looked hesitatingly over at Maraga 's encouraging face before turning back to look at Dumbledore and continuing, "need to ask you, do you speak old Mermish ?"

"I do speak Mermish among a few other languages." Albus looked puzzled. At the question. "Why do you ask?"

"We have some Mer children aboard Voyager that came from our home planet Venificus Magus " said Grand Wizard Vincere in his creaky yet firm voice. I wish to verify with them as to whether they would appreciate going along with myself, my granddaughter, and the other children to your 20th century earth or to the new planet whence our people have been transported to."

Albus' mouth gaped open slightly and he blinked while wondering if Death had played a terrible practical joke on him and he had fallen into a deep coma. "I have a few questions of my own... Am I really here or..?" His voice failed him as he spotted a somewhat familiar figure who had sat down beside Draco. "Lucius?"

"Oh yes, you are here. Along with us on the Star Ship known as Voyager." Draco said as he smirked, noticing the Headmaster eyeing Lieutenant Malfoy in his Star Fleet uniform with obvious confusion. Deciding it wold be proper to introduce him to the elder Malfoy, Draco said. "Headmaster Dumbledore, This is one of my future Grandchildren Arturus Malfoy."

"Wha..? Albus was really feeling very odd at best and then he noticed another very familiar face in among those who had now gathered in the room. The only thing was... the wizard was dead! Albus was very sure of that particular bit of fact as there where many reliable witnesses that he had fallen through the veil at the Ministry the year before.

"Hello Headmaster." Sirius said as the Headmasters eye wandered down to look at the small girl gripping tightly to a piece of Sirius' robe as she listened to the muted conversation around her. "Captain, I hope it is all right to bring Dulcis with me. She has been very clingy and is afraid I will disappear on her."

"Yes Mr. Black, She may stay." answered Captain Janeway as she smiled at the tiny girl who smiled back beore noticing the new elderly ward who reminded her a little of Maraga's Grandfather.

Dulcis gave the new wizard a shy blinding smile even as Sirius gently loosened her grip and then picked her up to set in his lap. "I may as be the one to welcome you to the insane world of the Muggle teche-nol-ogy. Even if I am still a bit flummoxed by it myself."

"You went through the Veil... How can you be..."

"I am very much alive and believe me I was somewhat as shocked as you appear to be when I found myself on this Starship."

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwar tsVoyagerHogwarts**

Voices carried the news swiftly throughout the castle and beyond as a flurry of owls were sent with the horrifying message that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had vanished like Snape did and Draco Malfoy had.

"The Headmaster vanished without a trace!"

"H-how could he?"

"He couldn't have. The wards wouldn't allow it."

"He isn't dead...is he?"

"No... at least not from what I heard."

"He... just disappeared. Vanished!" The voice had a stunned tone as he snapped his fingers. "Just like that."

"Errant Elf magic?"

"No, It was ... a spectre! Unlike any I've ever seen!"

"Maybe he will come back like Malfoy did." said one hopeful staff member said to another as they entered the Great Hall for what was to be the last feast of the year. All examinations had been postponed and Lessons were suspended due to the mysterious disappearance of the esteemed Headmaster.

"That is something we can hope for but till then..."

"The School Governors are in an uproar as is the ministry."

"McGonagall saw it as did I with my friends. He looked a little like Snape but then he... looked like Death! " insisted one of the third year Griffindors who shuddered as her eyes widened with horror at the very memory.

The staff and students had assembled in the Great Hall for their supper and also to confirm that the shocking rumours that had flashed from one end of Hogwarts to the other was in fact the truth.

"Attention! Please settle down everyone!" the obviously shaken Professor McGonagall called out as she used the Sonorus Charm to amplify her voice over the chatter. "I must say that never in my years of teaching at Hogwarts have I ever known of such strange instances that have occurred this year. The Headmaster has disappeared in a way that is the similar to the same situation earlier on this year with the disappearance of Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. All we can hope for is that he will return back here safely if it is at all possible." As her short speech wound down she focused on the positive hope given to her by the safe reappearance of Draco Malfoy and the faint hope that the Headsmaster would likewise reappear in time before the last meal of the day was instantaneously delivered by the conscientious House Elves.

Focusing his eyes on the plate before him as he placed food on it, Draconus felt the stares that were aimed at him and he sighed. Some where curious or calculating, and others sympathetic but still he wished they would stop. He suspected that Q had taken the Headmaster away – probably to Voyager for the Doctor to tend to that cursed hand. He knew the time was drawing near for him and his fellow conspirators to go after the remaining Horcruxes and rescue the prisoners being held captive by Voldemort at Malfoy Manor.

Draconus sighed and wondered if he could pull off his impersonation of Draco well enough to keep from drawing suspicions which would endanger his family and possibly his future self. He suspected that Dumbledore was taken by Q to Voyager. He momentarily wished he was back there himself. He picked up his fork and stabbed it into the innocent piece of chicken. This Summer was promising to be a very busy one.

Crabbe and Goyle , who were sitting on either side of Draconus looked over at each other over the head of their friend with puzzlement on their faces as they wondered what was bothering him. Whatever it was they knew that he would let them know and then hopefully allow them to assist him.

Over at the Griffindor table, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville cast him sympathetic looks which Draconus briefly acknowledged with a shake of his head and then forced himself to eat a little of his meal as he wondered what grand adventures his family and friends that were scattered throughout the galaxies on various Star Fleet vessels and those who remained in the Magical world were experiencing — He missed them all terribly.

**VoyagerVHogwartsVoyagerHogwa rts**

Voldemort heard the report that Dumbledore had mysteriously disappeared from inside Hogwarts with the help of a dementor like figure who resembled Snape from several reliable sources. Just where the Elderly Wizard was now couldn't be fathomed any more than the whereabouts of Snape who had vanished and as of yet never returned. The Headmasters familiar, Fawkes was reportedly flying around the grounds as if lost but it did not leave.

"If responsible, Malfoy's son certainly managed to create a spectacular way to dispose of Dumbledore." Voldemort mused. " Or did Snape come back to finish the job. No... he couldn't have as I would have as I would have sensed his connection through the Mark."

Lucius and Narcissa both suppressed a shudder while watching the Dark Lord pacing across the floor of their large drawing room where the Death Eaters had been ordered to gather at the long ornate table when, suddenly a distorted chuckle issued out of the snake like mouth and a bright gleam flashed in the red eyes of the Dark Lord.

"Lucius..." Voldemort paused as he looked toward the discomforted pale pair who sat silently beside her triumphant looking sister- Bellatrix who had been the first to bring him the glorious news which had been verified by several other sources including the intense and explosive reports in The Daily Prophet that Voldemort had read as soon as it arrived by Owl Post.

"I have been gracious to you when I acquired you your liberty, from Azkaban Lucius, was that favour not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your wife seem less than pleased with the news that your boy has accomplished the task I set before him, surpassing even your accomplishments.."

"No, my Lord!" Sputtered Lucius nervously as Narcissa laid her trembling hand on top of his. "I am proud of my son and his accomplisment."

" Interesting response, But I don't believe you are being fully truthful Lucius." Voldemort's mouth twisted into a caricture of a smile. "No matter, the meddling old fool is gone. The take-over of the Ministry and the rest of the magical world will now be able to proceed as planned."

Authors note

Thank you everyone who sent their love and concern to me and my family this past week after the loss of our 16 year old Granddaughter. It was much appreciated.

**When those you love become a memory...those memories become treasure...Treasure every one.**


	37. summer Begins

**Chapter 37-Summer Begins**

The station in Hogsmeade was very busy as Trunks and other belongings where loaded onto the train while the last of the students clambered on board the Hogwarts Express, the sounds of its engine muted while its smokestack sent greyish clouds into the sky. Sensing the subdued mood, familiars nestled in the arms of their masters or Mistresses were not as noisy as they would normally have been.

The recent events had impacted upon the anticipated summer plans of many pure bloods whose families where known to be against Voldemort. Half bloods and Nervous muggleborns who knew that they and their families could be in serious danger with Dumbledore gone hoped for a miracle.

"The end of the beginning?" Crabbes brow furrowed and Goyle looked at Draconus blankly.

"More like the beginning of the end." Draconus said distractedly as he wondered which compartment they should enter.

"Being rather dramatic about returning home aren't we Malfoy? Afraid of reaping the repercussions of your actions?" asked a seventh year Slytherin Pure Blood who overheard the boys last comment. "You should have been cautious about who you were hanging around with this past term. Daddy might not be too pleased with you."

"Not really." Draco drawled in a board manner.-even as he kept all his senses alert for any dangerous movements. "It is a fact that we all have to return eventually to our homes. Now that Dumbledore has vanished and with everybody panicking about it, There will be dramatic changes." Draconus continued talking smoothly as he passed by the older Slytherin. "I would suggest that you not blurt out your thoughts and to tread carefully around everyone you come across this summer."

Paling considerably as he slowly backed away, the older boys eyes widened as he thought that Draco Malfoy most likely had something to do with the Headmasters mysterious disappearance. After all Malfoy had vanished from inside Hogwarts and returned in a very dramatic manner himself.

At that moment Ron Weasley poked his head out of one of the larger compartments further down the corridor. . "Hey Draconus, you coming or are you going to camp out in the corridor till we get to Kings Cross?"

"It's an idea considering how cramped some of these train compartments can get with everyone packed in like sardines." Answered Draconus. "Then again I suppose we can put up with each other for a few more hours."

Crabbe and Goyle followed obediently behind the tall Blond and entered the compartment where they found four Griffindors, comprising of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville."Do you think there is enough room for all of us?" Draconus asked as Neville moved over. Ron nodded and asked if any of them would like to have a game of Chess or exploding snap to wile away the long hours till they arrived at their destination.

Crabbe and Goyle settled down on the bench with Ron and each of them pulled out a pack of cards from their robe pockets to play exploding snap. A small table top balanced upon their knees and with challenging looks in their eyes they proceeded to play.

Hermione leaned over slightly and asked Draconus, "Do you think you will be able to keep up the charade of being Draco when you get back to the Manor?"

"What if you don't recognise someone that Draco knows or do something to... say, make Bellatrix Lestrange suspicious of you." asked Harry as they used the noisy game between Ron and the two burly Slytherins to cover their conversation.

"It is refreshing to know that you Griffindors can be concerned over a Slytherins fate."

"Concerned over a_ friends_ fate, you bone head." Ron snapped back.

''Thank you,My hard head appreciates your concern. but I'm as prepared as much as I can be I suppose." Draconus replied, "The Q showed me images of everyone on the Holodeck before transporting me to Hogwarts plus drilling pertinent information into my head so hopefully I won't be forgetting the details I need to know to be safe. As for Bellatrix, I will do my best to avoid being in her company as much as I possibly can."

"I sure wouldn't want to be in your place." Neville shuddered slightly, " I am nervous as to what is gong to happen now that Dumbledore is... possibly dead and he was the only wizard I know of that He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named was afraid of."

"Dead? That has yet to be proven." Draconus looked out the trains window at the scenery as it flashed by and once again wondered how his family and friends where doing back on Voyager and how the various anticipated events would affect him. "I cannot allow myself to think of or mention any of our plans while I am at Malfoy Manor but I will endevour somehow to keep in contact with you."

Draconus paused and looked over at the three other occupants of the compartment playing their game. "Ron... I say, Ron."

Ron looked up with puzzlement, "Yeah, What?"

"Do you think your parents would be all right with your receiving an owl or two from me at the Burrow? I mean after all..."

"I'll explain it all to them." Ron said as the pack of cards exploded and sent confetti sized pieces throughout the compartment. "I may even convince them to allow you to visit if it becomes necessary. Your... par... um Great something or other Gandparents... how do you think they will react?"

"Thanks, I will keep it in mind. Narcissa already knows who I really am and will support our endeavours. Now for Lucius... He has some stupid ideas about sullying the purity of his bloodline which from what Granddad told me he abandoned after meeting grandma Maraga." Draconus' eyes seemed to glaze slightly as if looking into the distance for a moment but then he sighed and said, " But in the long run, I believe he will accept and do whatever it takes to keep the family safe."

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag erHogwartsVoyager**

It had been a very unusual meeting in which not only Captain Janeway, her chief members of staff, Magistrate Vincere and Headmaster Dumbledore attended but so did Draco, Maraga and Dulcis as she refused to let Sirius out of her sight, Starfoot the family House-Elf, Mogar Stoneshredder the Goblin stoneshaper and Vedreion the Centaur. The rest of the youngsters had gone to see the merchildren before they headed off to their own quarters to sleep.

Albus was stunned to note that a House-Elf dressed in what amounted to be a muggle uniform, a small Goblin and a teenaged centaur was also involved with and calmly accepted by the Muggles. His whole view of muggle and Magical relations was slowly being eroded and turned upside down. Briefly he wondered if that muggle child's story Alice in Wonderland was in fact based on some sort of reality for he felt like he had somehow managed to be at the Mad Hatters Tea party.

"So lets see if I got this straight... " Albus' nose wrinkled slightly as he pondered. "You say I have not only been taken away form Hogwarts but from earth itself in the 20th century. I am now sitting inside a star ship approximately sixteen light years from Earth." He looked at his hand with wonder... and muggle medicine healed my cursed hand."

"In a nutshell... yes you have." answered Chakotay who was watching Maraga's dragon Ignis Diligo as he zoomed overhead. "We are adjusting somewhat ourselves to the situation we are currently in, even though we are used to recruiting many different species of magical beings into Star Fleet."

"My Granddaughter Maraga and Draco prepared the first potion which contained a special plant that existed only on or rather in our ancient planet. It is called Elfish fairy which has the ability to adapt itself to not only strengthen any healing potion ever made but once ingested it attacks any darkness it finds within the body." explained Magistrate Vincere.

Captain Janeway noted the confusion upon the elderly Headmasters face and understood that it was more to do with the former statement. "I believe Commander Chakotay means that we have a wide variety of magicial applicants from various planets to serve in Star Fleet but are not in the habit of taking anyone from their own timelines. The Q has done so for reasons of his own."

"Pardon? The...Q?"

"He is a very interesting yet exasperating omnipotent being that at the moment has been utilizing our services... and ship along with choosing and bringing aboard certain persons for..." The Captain paused a moment. "reasons of his own. Saving an ancient people from the destruction of their world and repairing something he was responsible for in the wizarding world back on Earth."

"Oh! I see. I suppose Professor Snape was one of those taken... along with Draco Malfoy." Albus turned his baby blue eyes upon the blond boy who sat with Maraga and Arturus. He whispered softly, "Why did he pick them out I wonder."

"Yes we were brought here by Q and Professor Snape is an Ambassador now." Draco blurted out proudly with his head raised high and chin jutting out. He had heard the Headmasters whispered comment and feeling a little slighted, explained further "He along with Merlin are helping with the exodus and resettlement of the ancient magicals, of whom Maraga and her Grandfather Magistrate Vincere along with Dulcis and the other orphaned children, Starfoot, Mogar,and Vedreio the Centaur are members of."

"And I suppose that impressive list also includes the Merchildren that I was asked to speak to." Albus looked amused despite himself.

"Draco." Arturus shook his head slightly and he spoke very gently to the boy. "Headmaster Dumbledore didn't mean to imply that Professor Snape or you where not worthy of the Q's attention."

"Certainly not Mr. Malfoy. Though you must admit the situation is definitely unusual. I am rather puzzled though as to why he has to make such a big production of changing our history back home." answered Albus. "For one, I was supposed to have died because of an ancient withering curse that Voldemort had imbued an object that I had acquired." He looked at his formally blackened and withered hand. " Instead..."

"The Q brings you to Voyager and the Holographic Doctor on board this ship injects you with a serum that he happened to have on hand that attacks and destroys the darkness within the curse." The muggle with metal implants completed his thoughts.

Startled, Albus stared at her. "Yes and it is somewhat disconcerting, Miss..."

She then introduced herself to the Headmaster, 'My Borg designation is Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One. I am a cybernetic being." Seven explained calmly as if it was a very common occurrence to be confronted by someone who had strange metal implants on their person. Of course this comment caused Draco to cough back a laugh as he explained his reaction in a strangled voice. "Deja-Vu."

"Oh right, Seven introduced herself to you in much the same way." Commander Chakotay caught on.

"It is my name and the most efficient explanation I can give." Seven explained as her eyebrow rose slightly. "Though I am no longer a member of the Borg collective. Nor is the other Borg currently on board."

"Borg?" Albus' brow furrowed. "What exactly are they?"

"the Borg are a collection of different species that have been assimilated by force and turned into cybernetic drones belonging to the collective and connected to ''the Hive mind. Their ultimate goal is ''achieving perfection.''

Albus shuddered, "Sounds like a horrible fate, much like being controlled by the likes of Voldemort." He said as he looked meaningfully at Draco.

"A fate that can be reversed. And has been." answered Draco with a cool clipped tone."I have no mark as it was removed by the same potion used on your cursed hand." He extended both of his arms and revealed the unblemished skin on his forearms. "See, nothing remains and shall not be reapplied either."

"I see." Albus' brain was feeling a little overwhelmed by all the sensory input it was trying to process for him to comprehend the situation. He could feel a slight headache forming."And I take it you are getting along with Seven?" Albus was wondering if the prejudices he associated with the Malfoy family and some other pure blood families were still present or had Dracos outlook had changed .

.His answer came when Draco told him. "Seven is a wonderful person as is Icheb, He told me that he along with three girls called Mexoti, Azan and Rebi was rescued from the Borg collective along with some other Borg kids by Captain Janeway and the crew of Voyager. but he is the only one left as the girls were able to be returned to their families. I hope he will like adapting to life on Earth."

Tuvok nodded and said "Icheb will adapt quite well. I am sure of that. He has a genius-level aptitude for astrophysics and designed a gravimetaraic sensor array which in conjunction with Voyagers sensors can detect wormholes." Turning to Captain Janeway he said, "Also I must report that he hasn't as yet been informed yet about his acceptance to Starfleet Academy."

"That reminds me." Captain Janeway turned to speak to Lieutenant Arturus Malfoy," Congratulations is in order. I saw the report that your son Draconus has also passed the entrance exam to Starfleet Academy."

"Yes ma'am, I look forward to telling Draconus the news after we retrieve him from twentieth Century Earth."

At that point Sirius stood up as he held Dulcis, who had fallen asleep during the somewhat informal meeting, close to his chest and requested that he be excused so he could take the child back to their quarters.

"Sirius?" Albus looked pointedly at the sleeping child. His unspoken question was quite obvious.

"Shortly after I was brought here Dulcis took a great liking for me and somehow she knew I was alone and so she doggedly kept showing me that what I really needed was a family." He smiled fondly down at the slumbering child. "I don't have the heart to separate her from her very protective friends Pollux Singe and Leonia Validus who are also orphans." He smirked, "In short if Pollux and Leonia agree to being adopted by me along with Dulcis—I will have proudly acquired a new family . But without the baggage of old Pure blood prejudices sir."

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwar tsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogw arts**

The large monument of a group of wizards, centaurs, goblins, unicorns and several other creatures gathered together had been released from its protective charmed crate and Many House Elves got busy cleaning and repairing the minor cracks and damage from age till it looked newly minted and shining impressively in the warming rays of the yellow sun above.

Once the ancient Monument was readied to the small House Elves determined and precise satisfaction - to be viewed as it should be, everyone in the area paused , laying down their own work to gather together and gaze up at the monument in awe.

On closer inspection the crowd gasped with amazement and then after verifying that the House Elves did not change the appearance of the figures, the large Ministry wizard by the name of Chandleron pointed out the uncanny resemblances to Merlin, Snape and several of the Cardilians and Basaliskans.

"Yes now that you mention it, It is astounding how much two of the figures resemble the Earth wizards." commented Freidana, the Centaur with fiery red hair. "Even to the dark mark on Ambassador Snapes forearm."

"Very oddly accurate. Considering this is one of the ancient pieces that was brought to Venificus Magus from the first exodus and lost several eons ago when our ancestors left the surface to live underground protected from the destructive outside elements.''

The Minister of Magic David Audentia agreed as he reverently touched one of the figures arms."Not to be seen again till the Earth sip Voyager arrived with the Earth Wizards."

"This monument must be preserved along with the stories of our second miraculous exodus for future generations to learn and appreciate, for posterity." one bombastic fellow said rhetorically.

Merlin and Severus looked questioningly at each other.

"Have you any memories of us having done this before?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"You don't think that Q... ?"

Both of them paused and then simultaneously shook their heads. Naa, it is just a coincidence."

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag erHogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoy ager**

The Hogwarts Express rumbled smoothly into the station at Kings Cross where anxious families were pensively waited for the youngsters safe arrival.

Not saying, but knowing that each of them were terrified that one of the loyal followers of the Dark Lord, especially Bellatrix-where watching their every movement and reporting back to him, Lucius and Narcissa watched for Draconus and looked extremely relieved to see him descending onto the platform surrounded by not only Crabbe and Goyle but the four Griffindors that he had befriended.

Molly and Arthur Weasley cautiously approached the group and his sister to appear from the compartment she had shared with her own friends.

Once the boy approached him, Lucius stared at his son with love and a fear that one of these days the Dark Lord would crucio both his son and himself if he faltered in his devotion to 'the cause' or showed any sign of weakness .

Deciding it would be safer for his family to keep up the pretense of being nothing more than a faithful follower, spoke quietly and haughtily, "What are you up to Draco? It is beneath your station to consort with mudbloods and traitors... You have taken the Dark Mark and vanquished Dumbledore as ordered by the Dark Lord."

Knowing that this might be the only chance for them to be alone as a family, Narcisssa wandlessly cast a privacy charm as Draconus looked up at the tall wizard that had no idea whatsoever that he was not his son but rather his great grandson. " No Valde Avis (Great Grandfather) I am not worthy of such a position." With a very odd expression upon his face he pulled the sleeves up away from both his arms and showed his unblemished skin. "You must be mistaken."

Startled by the absense of the mark and confused by how his son addressed him, Lucius was gobsmacked and at a loss for words when he looked over at Narcissa who for some strange reason didn't seem too surprised.

"I take it you didn't mention anything to him about what had transpired ." Draconus commented to Narcissa quietly.

"No I thought it would be safer not to till we were together." Narcissa replied with a worried glance at Lucius confused expression. "But we should get back to the Manor before continuing this conversation."

"Yes it would be wisest course of action. Time is of the essence and the Q said he will be returning." Draconus agreed to Lucius's confusion.

Arthur and Molly stood with their twins George and Fred a fair distance down the platform away from the Malfoys. The boys had volunteered to come with their parents to pick up the younger two Weasleys as the stories they had heard about the goings on at Hogwarts and the unusual alliances that had formed -had to some extent been a little unnerving for the elder Weasleys to comprehend.

"Boys, tell us again what you had witnessed the day you went to Hogwarts for us." Molly said. "Your father and I are wondering if..."

"You had noticed anything that day that would suggest a connection between Draco Malfoy and the Headmasters mysterious disappearance." Arthur finished Molly's sentence as they watched the engine slow down and stop. "There is talk of having to close the school because it is feared that there could be more students or staff suddenly vanishing from the school. As for Snape, Malfoy and Dumbledore only Malfoy has returned."

The Twins looked over in tandem at their parents with wide innocent eyes.

"Don't think we saw anything to suggest that he was involved but."

"We heard...Malfoy apologising to Longbottom after knocking him down!"

"We had thought it couldn't be...Who is that and what has he done with Malfoy!"

"Honestly what has happened to the normal routines?"

"Peeves acting mysteriously... even keeping his pranking to a minimal level."

"Our dear 'itlle Ronnikins.."

"HEY QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" Ron roared predictably as he and Ginny approached them with Harry and Hermione.

"along with Granger and Potter having Slytherin friends..."

"Very odd now that you mention it dear bro."

"Odd is a really weak description when it comes to Peeves." replied Ron. "As for having Slytherin friends..."Ron jerked slightly as he felt Hermione poke him in the side with her finger.

"There are circumstances that need to be explained that you may not believe when you hear them." Hermione said solemnly as Ron glared at her while rubbing his side.


	38. Questions, Answers And More

**Chapter 38- Questions, Answers And More Questions **

Bringing Dulcus back to the children's quarters Sirius spotted and approached the two teenagers Pollax and Leonia hesitantly with Dulcus pulling on his robe with anxious excitement. "Um, I er that is to say." Sirius looked down at Dulcus's hopeful pleading face, then taking courage he looked back at the bewildered teens and blurted out before the courage failed, "We wonder if you two would like to become members of my family and live with Dulcus and me."

Letting go of Sirius' robe Dulcus leaped up and down clapping her hands, "Oh Please say yes. We can be a famably wit a daddy!"

"Oh, my!" Leonia's jaw had opened in shock as she had never in her whole life been asked to become part of a family other than making one with the other orphans.

"You want us to be a family?" Pollax bit out. He was also startled but neither of them where too surprised as it had been obvious from the first time that Dulcus laid eyes upon the tall dark scruffy looking wizard that she had wanted him to be part of her life as was the two teenagers.

Leonia found her voice and said cautiously, "But there are the others to consider. We can't leave them stranded all by themselves. I mean We would love to but..."

Dulcus eyes started to fill with tears and her mouth trembled as she started to shake with disappointment.

Then a flash of brightly intense white light and a barely distinguishable figure came into view

"Youse an angle?" Dulcus cried out as she reached out and grabbed Sirius' robe with one hand and Leonia's with the other. "Please don't take my Sirius or Pollax and Leonia fom me."

"No child I do not intend to remove anyone. The eyes glowed warmly,"It would be an excellent idea for you to bond as a family. Fear not for the other children for they also will be given choices as to where they will live too."

The light intensified then vanished leaving Sirius and the three children gaping at the spot where the being had been.

Dulcus smiled widely as the implications sank in. "Even the Angles say we's gotta be a fambly." she Squealed happily.

"Thats Angel not Angle sweetie." Leonia corrected her automatically as she and Pollax smiled at Sirius who reached down and picked up Ducus who wrapped her skinny arms around his neck.

**HowgartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag er**

The trip back to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire was swift. Draconus felt like he had been sucked through a thin straw backwards when Narcissa and Lucius apparated with him to the Lane just outside the property. It had been several years since he had experienced this form of transportation. He decided he preferred the transporter back on Hogwarts 1 and Voyager.

"Lucius? Why have we not gone straight into the manor?" Narcissa asked her husband. Draconus stayed silent as he tightened his hand over hers in assurance.

Lucius gave her a quick glance before turning to Draconus. He asked in a very soft firm voice. "Son Why don't you go in ahead of us?"

Draconus knew he was being tested by Lucius as he was suspicious about the boy considering that the mark was not present upon Draconus' left forearm.

Only family could pass the very strict and particular wards and a few elected individuals were permitted by the wrought-iron gates to pass through them to the Manor as if they were smoke. But if not permitted the iron would contort into a very menacing caricature of a face which would demand what purpose the individual had while trying to enter the manor.

Draconus breathed in deeply and moved forward, hoping that the Manor guardians would recognise his signature- even if he wasn't due to be born for several hundred years. Narcissa held her breath also as she too knew what was happening and the risk involved.

The wards surrounding the property shimmered slightly and then allowed the boy to enter. Lucius' cold gray eyes held a look of puzzlement as the boy vanished thorough the wards without difficulty.

"See Lucius? Whatever where you were thinking ?" Narcissa demanded as she strode forward and entered the wards herself, leaving him to come in after her.

Draconus winked and smiled at Narcissa and she smirked back at him as they both waited for the dumfounded Master of the house to join them. Once he came through the wards they walked down the wide gravel driveway between the high Yew hedges that ran off into distance beyond the wrought-iron gates that had immediately allowed passage. An albino peacock that strutted towards them along the top of the hedge screamed a greeting as they passed through the gates like smoke and approached the distant lights that glittered from the diamond-paned windows of the huge Manor house at the end of the drive.

Lucius was pondering soberly about what he had seen and compared it to what he thought he knew. The boy had been branded with the dark mark. He was quite sure as Voldemort had gleefully made sure it had been done despite Lucius' protest and misgivings about Draco's youth. There was no way he could have had the mark removed... Lucius knew by the way the wards had responded that the boy was not an intruder polyjuiced to resemble Draco.

As they entered the large extravagantly decorated and dimly lit hallway with evergreen carpet covering most of the stone floor, Draconus looked up at the stern eyes of the pale-faced portraits of his ancestors lining the walls in order from Armand Malfoy to Abraxus Malfoy (Father of Lucius) and he noticed that the pair of portraits that he had normally seen and talked to while growing up as a child where missing then remembered-He was with the live versions of those missing portraits.

At the far end of the hall was the bronze-handled door that opened into the elegant drawing room.

Lucius lead the way into the extra large room with the long ornate table and chairs setting squarely in the middle. For a moment he stared at their reflections in the massive gilded mirror above the ornate marble mantelpiece of the stone fireplace while Draconus idly looked at the portraits lining the purple walls. A large crystal chandelier hung above the area where Draonus knew that beneath its floor there resided the secret room that had been turned into a holding cell for Voldemorts prisoners.

Lucius was terrified, but he was determined to not allow his fears to consume him or his family. He had to determine what had happened and what needed to be done.

"Now Draco, I know I had told you that it was not prudent to appear less than fond of Harry Potter when most of our kind revered him for making the Dark Lord disappear but now with the situation changed due to the Dark Lords return I want to know what has been going on this year, beginning with your vanishing act and then reappearance. Why have you been seen being sociable with Potter, Griffindors and blood traitors. Your companions Crabbe and Goyle may not be smart but they are loyal to you and your actions in involving them put them in danger too. Those... rumours coupled with the strange fact that you no longer have the dark mark could mean everything we, as a family have shrived for, could be irrevocably lost."

Narcissa turned about swiftly with eyes blazing , hands upon her hips and she started to tell Lucius off with the sharp edge of her tongue "What pray tell could we lose further..Our Honour? Has your stay in Azkaban addled your brain? " she spat "Don't blame Draco for what has occurred. He has only done what he believes is needed to do.' " Her eyes had a look which caused Lucius to pale further and cringe when Draconus' voice broke into the heated tirade.

"Please don't be angry with him...Mother." He said sweetly and looked over at Lucius who despite all his arrogance it was obvious that he was not really the boss in his own home. Narcissa ruled which suited Draconus' plans perfectly.. "After all these are terrible times and he was right to be suspicious considering the evidence he saw with his own eyes. But you know better than he - the whys."

Lucius and Narcissa stopped arguing and turned to look at Draconus who had a look of determination upon his face while seemingly absentmindedly twirling a wand in his right hand that was unfamiliar to Lucius at least.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag erHogwartsVoyager**

Albus was impressed by the muggle ingenuity and technology that he had seen so far. Understanding that what he had observed was still a few hundred years in the future didn't matter to him. Just a peak at the future presented made him feel like it was definitely going to be worth the efforts put forth to bring the magical and muggle worlds together in harmony. He knew that once he returned to his own time he couldn't discuss anything he saw with anybody, but that didn't matter. He could however help young Draco Malfoy and Maraga with their joint project. He could Imagine having miniature dragon familiars would become very popular. Especially with Hagrid.

Albus was entertained by the images of how Lucius and Narcissa would react to their sons new radical ideas he had acquired on this most remarkable journey as he walked through several corridors with the Magistrate who looked quite at home as he stopped and two doors slid open to reveal a simple yet comfortable looking living and sleeping area.

Albus followed and watched as Vincere strode toward one of the walls to some indent that had a metal object in the wall and asked for two somethings called 'Raktajino and sweet leola root tart' then he picked up a tray from there with two mugs full of hot liquid and two confectionerys setting on it and brought it back to set upon the small table in between two chairs. As he settled down on one of the odd shaped muggle chairs with the Magistrate sitting across from him, Albus wondered if the muggles had House Elves working in the kitchens much like Hogwarts. But he had noticed only the one on board Voyager.

"Thank you once again for speaking with the Merchildren. As you know I along with the Captain was concerned as to what their opinions where in their relocation. To rejoin the ancient world on the new planet or going onto earth to fit in with the colonies."

"Your welcome. It is a great honour to help. They certainly had many questions about Earth for me. But I had to admit I did not know what the alternative living arrangement would be like. I relayed what you thought which, I suppose is why they wished for the muggles to take them to this new planet."

"I would hope to find that the best of our values and beliefs will continue on. I do believe they would be happier with the chance to create their own society among those they are most familiar with. " Vincere responded, He looked at the elderly Earth wizard thoughtfully, "Maybe I should before we settle in for the night—if you like that is, tell you of the legend and history of our former planet and how it involved your Professor and young Draco." He set the tray down on the small table that set in between the two chairs.

"Please do. It should be most illuminating."said Albus as he cautiously picked up one of the smoking hot beverages and a confection from the tray. "I prefer to be a little knowledgeable about what to expect before we get to see this new Magical planet of yours – even if I know your Granddaughter Maraga and Draco expect you to come with them to our 20th century Earth... I expect you are just as curious as I am."

"Yes I must admit I am curious as to how my people are making out." Vincere agreed. "But I won't stay there . Maraga is my only remaining relative and I know both she and Draco wish for me to live out the remaining years of my life with them. And what of your plans?"

"I was told by the specter that brought me here that I will still have a small part to play in the coming battle in the Wizarding world on Earth. I could hope to go back to a time of peace but it is not to be. I may end up going on to the next great adventure before the war is finished."

"War is so final.. A dead mans opinions cannot be challenged by another's point of view. .. Or be swayed by anything else for that matter. " Vincere chuckled. "It has been eons since my people have engaged in battles among us. Your planet has much to learn about survival and accepting one another's differences and similarities but from what I have witnessed on Voyager, the potential is there.

Albus raised his mug as did Vincere and toasted each other. "To a better future."

"Oh wow, Caffeine rush. This is one strong tasting drink." Albus gasped as the strong hot flavours hit his taste buds.

"I have been told by some of the crew members that this is a Kingon coffee called raktajino and tastes like a coffee blend known as Robusta , Bitter with a high caffeine content. Others say it is like a mixture of Arabica, Espresso and Arabic coffees mixed together. Though not all of them drink it without cream and sugar" Vincere drank some more. " I have found it to be very refreshing and enjoy it as a pick-me-up."

" I am normally partial to Tea or Pumpkin Juice. But this stuff has a bite to it that is different." Albus looked at the remaining liquid in the mug. "There are places back home known as Coffeehouses . I doubt they would be serving this Rapygino stuff though." Albus said as a passing thought came to him. It would be nice to make a friend who had no prior expectations about him. "Maybe for an adventure, we could get together and sample all the different flavours some day." he suggested hopefully.

"I would love to try all the different varieties of food and drink that your planet has." Vincere said. Calmly as he knew instinctively what the other elderly wizard meant. "Anyway, I have promised to tell you my story about the ancient wizarding world and its people."

Albus listened to Vinceres story of the ancient legends, the Q's continued help and involvement in keeping the survivors alive, arrivals of Merlin, Snape, young Draco -and destruction of the ancient hidden wizarding world almost with disbelief. If he hadn't experienced and heard of some of the strange happenings back at Hogwarts he would have thought the elderly wizard was balmy, but here he was sitting on a muggle chair in this wondrous starship called Voyager heading who knew where or when. All he understood was that after taking the Merchldren to the new world- when the time was ready for them to return to twentieth Century Earth, that there would be a battle which would go down in the annals of wizarding history as one of utmost horror and wondrous miracles.

Finally connecting Q to the spectre of Death he had been in contact with, Albus was trying hard to fathom and believe how all the destinies in many planetary systems that would be affected by this Q persons actions for generations to come. As for Draco Malfoy and his family... It was going to be a very interesting adjustment.

The crew member assigned night duty never saw the wily and invisible Q as he slipped quietly, in the very early morning hours, onto the bridge and filed the flight plan. Q smirked as he knew that once Captain Janeway entered the Bridge – she would trigger the sequence which would take them to Novus Venificus Magus at the end of the 21st century.

He set a secondary sequence which would bring voyager and its Crew to Earth via a wormhole when it was time.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag erHogwartsVoyager **

Though Mad- Eye Moody was officially retired he still kept up with the news of all suspicious activity which had even the slimmest link to Voldemortr or any of the known Death Eaters. But this situation was unusual.

He was very tough brave and a survivor. Gruff and surly with a reputation of being hyper paranoid and delusional by nearly everyone who knew him. His vivid electric blue magical eye moved constantly as he pondered.

Mad Eye was naturally leery of all the reports of the events at Hogwarts that had been spread throughout the wizarding world. But even he could not deny the facts that he had verified with much leg work and slogging through vast amounts of investigative reports he had managed to acquire through his contacts in the Ministry..

He leaned back in the chair against the wall and decided to analyse everything, including everyone's possible motives. Snape was or had been according to Dumbledore a Death Eater but reformed and reliably trustworthy... Malfoy was suspected to be one in training and... to be totally honest, Dumbledore was not only leader of the light, willing to give second chances to the likes of Snape, but also secretive and manipulative in his dealings with others.

For one there had to be a link between the mysterious disappearances of Snape, Malfoy and Dumbledore. Just what it was exactly, eluded him though. Peeves was not at all co-operative as he just roared with laughter and vanished when approached with questions. The Ghosts were also strangely mum as where the moving portraits. Even the House Elves closed ranks and refused to comment. He was positive that they knew something – but what they knew was not forthcoming. It wasn't as if Hogwarts herself could be responsible for the panic and fears developing from the disappearance of Dumbledore.

As for Snape... his magical trail was never found after he vanished, and Mad eye had personally intervened the Griffindors and Professor McGonagall individually about the specter that vanished with Dumbledore and each of them insisted that it had.. at first looked like Snape. Yet there where some individuals who assumed that Malfoy had something to do with it considering he was the only one who came back.

Mad-Eye grumbled. It was a case to drive anybody over the brink of sanity and he wasn't exactly known to be anything but a paranoid ex-Auror who saw too much .It had been his job to think like a Dark Wizard and had been the reason so many dark wizards where cooling their heels in Azkaban.

He wouldn't let his retirement prevent him from analysing the clues and re-analysing them. Okay, he would look over the known facts once again. Snape.. vanished and missing, Malfoy vanished and returned, Dumbledore taken from Hogwarts in view of witnesses by a spectre that resembled Snape! Ghosts, Portraits, Poltergiest, and probably the Sorting Hat knew what was going on but for some reason where not willing to divulge any helpful information.

Maybe the best clue was in the fact that Draco Malfoy had returned ... but that also led to the next mystery which occupied Mad-Eyes mind. During the last few months of school, Potter, Granger and Weasley with the recent addition of Longbottom and Lovegood were often seen with the wealthy aristocratic blond boy.

Dumbledore hadn't seemed at all concerned while he had been tutoring Potter after school hours, in preparation for the war... But he hadn't seemed himself at all after the Malfoy scion returned from wherever he had been. Three Slytherins and what, five? Griffindors getting together and being friendly...

"Damn Infuriating!" Mad-Eye huffed and thought it had been a pity that Sirius Black was killed by his foul cousin Bellatrix and fell through the veil in the Death chamber at the Ministry. He would have been a help in Potters case at least. The Animagus certainly proved he was a true Griffindor that day. No forethought before jumping into danger. Potter had been devastated. If it wasn't for the werewolf, Lupin grabbing and holding the boy back from following his Godfather, they would have lost him too.

Too many dangerous experiences of his own during his career as an Auror taught Mad-Eye his mantra Constant Vigilance. He decided he needed to investigate all the actions of the suspe... er, participants a bit further.


	39. Merlin meets Albus

**Chapter 39- Merlin meets Albus**

The Captain smiled as she witnessed the three children with Sirius Black as they headed down the corridor to the mess hall for breakfast. It was good to see them bonding as a family unit before they arrived at 20the century Earth. When she saw Vincere and Dumbledore coming out of their compartment and joining the others she chuckled as it would be Dumbledores first interaction with Neelix and his ideas as what was good to eat.

Heading on toward the Bridge with a nice hot cup of black coffee she hoped that it wouldn't be long now as she had her own mission to worry about. Getting her crew and Voyager back to their own Earth. Oddly enough they where in the time era while circling Vulcan but the Q had done something to prevent any transmissions or attempts to contact anyone except for the Vulcan's who were doing their best to help make the situation a little easier. Too bad Tuvok wasn't able to contact his family while they where here. But that would only have caused more heartache once he had to come back on board Voyager and be returned to where they had been taken from by the Q. It was unfair but it was how their lives where."

Sighing as her thoughts jumbled about she quietly finished drinking her coffee as the Bridge doors slid open and she stepped inside. There was a sudden unusual jolt and rising sound from the warp drive propulsion system as Voyager swiftly turned away from the planet Vulcan and shot forward at warp 6 and entered a wormhole that had opened nearby.

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwar ts**

Every so often the Minister of Magic David Audentia kept looking upwards watching for some sign that the starship had arrived with the precious cargo of wizarding Children and Merchildren. The Q had been by earlier to let him know to expect their arrival sometime in the early afternoon and the Minister was thrilled. He had notified those parents who had sent their 'babies' on ahead before the exodus and they all gathered with him to watch for their arrival. There where even a few couples who asked about adopting some of the orphaned youngsters who might not wish to carry on to the distant planet of Earth.

"My old bones are asking to be made comfortable so..." Merlin had conjured up two thickly padded lounging chairs and ottomans and set himself on one of them . Then with another flick of his wand he caused the back of his to recline slightly so he could view the sky without too much effort. "May as well make yourself comfortable Severus." he gestured to the other chair beside him. "No use standing around, relax while you can. I won't feel slighted if you adjust yours to suit you."

"Thank you sir." Severus drew his wand out and with a slight alteration... He made his more like his favorite dark green wing backed chair and settled in with a sigh putting his feet up on the ottman. "Much better." he said as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"To each his own I suppose. " Merlin said as he sipped on a cool drink that a house elf had brought him." I was wondering, once you have taken Slithers and his slithery crew to Earth and picked up the Acramantulas, will you stay or come back?" Merlin said conversationally.

"I would like to come back. I admit that but my life is not really my own till the war on Earth is truly over and the Dark Lord is gone." answered Severus. But right now all I am concerned about is seeing that Draco is not getting into any more trouble than he can deal with."

"He is on board Voyager. What trouble could he get into that the Captain and her crew cant handle?"

"Teenager. Magical. Spoiled rich kid, Malfoy's which are notorious for fancying themselves as leaders due to their money, influence and brazenness . Take your choice." Severus said shortly, "At least that has been what they are known for in my time."

"Yes I understand, I remember a Armand Malfoy, who was somewhat shady. He did acquired a manor and land in Wiltshire thanks to some underhanded services he did for King William first."

"Same family, same Manor." Severus said drily. " I keep forgetting you are older than Methuselah.

"Cheeky brat." Merlin chuckled at the raised eyebrow and look he received from Severus.

"Shouldn't be too much longer." said the Large Centaur named Freidora. "The stars are aligned perfectly."

Both Merlin and Severus smirked as the comment was much like the ones uttered by the Centaurs back home.

The wait was rewarded when a collection of people materialised along with a large container in which where all the Merchildren where swimming and looking out at the new environment expectantly while their temporary home hovered above the ground. They caught sight of the clear water of the lake and a tremor of excitement was very apparent to all the observers.

The children of the old Venificus Magus who had beamed down looked about in awe. They had never seen such a beautiful environment except for the images of different planets on the holodeck of Voyager.

Those with parents were thrilled as each of them spotted members of their families and raced to be reunited with them. What might be termed as happy ears ran down each face and cries of joy echoed joyfully.

Several couples came forward and offered a home to those who had no family and they happily took under their wing, the orphans who wished to stay with them. Soon there was only the three children , Pollax, Leonia or Dulcu left as they had stated that they were going to stay together with their new earth wizard father and wished to go on Voyager when she left for Earth.

"Welcome to Novus Venificus Magus." the Minister of Magic David Audentia greeted the Captain and the members of the crew who where put in charge of keeping the merchildren safe. Then there was another transport where all the the children where beamed down. "Welcome. Thank you Captain Janeway and your fine Crew for taking care of our precious youngsters."

"You are welcome Minister Audentia. Before we embarked, The Doctor has informed me that all the children are in fine shape and healthy. The Merchildren talked with Headmaster Dumbledore who fortunately speaks Mermish, the Q has brought us here instead of continuing on to our home planet, earth."

"Excellent!" boomed one of the wizemgamot members who was hugging their child who had been taken on board Voyager before the exodus and had ran over to her. "The waters here are pure and clear. Lets see about getting the youngsters into their new environment and then celebrate the return of our fledglings with a feast!"

"We will help you transport them to their new home with pleasure." agreed Captain Janeway as Tuvok organized the crew members to help the magical folk guide the extra large aquarium to where they would have their permanent home.

Looking for Draco in the mass of children that had been beamed down, Severus' eyes suddenly looked as wide as saucers toward the sight of two wizards... one dark haired and supposedly dead from being attacked by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and then falling through the veil at the Ministry. The tall wizard who was blue eyed white Bearded was unmistakably Albus Dumbledore.

Black was surrounded by the youngsters, one of which was holding his neck in a death grip as if she was afraid of being left behind. Two teenagers flanking the pair of them watched with extreme amusement.

Draco spotted Seveus and grinned as he turned and spoke to Magistrate Vincere and Maraga. They smiled and nodded at him. Taking Maraga by the hand while Starfoot , Vedeion and Morgor followed slowly. There was so much to take in. This was to be the new Magical abode for those children who wished to stay. "Professor." Draco startled the black robed wizard with an impromptu hug. "It is so great to see you."

"Good to see you too, Draco!" Severus choked out as he eyed his errant student and godson. With barely disguised affection. "You have definitely showed Griffindor tendencies in your rather actions during this insane situation, but still... It is allowed- for now. You have hopefully gained new insights from this experience and are now headed in an entirely new direction in your life as both Merlin and I am." He paused a moment, gazing at Draco with an oddly undecipherable look , "You will be heading back to 20th century earth to live for a time." He looked over at the assorted group of refugee children who with their new found families, were cheering on the merchldren as they leaped and dove about while exploring their new home. "Those youngsters have chosen to stay here and end their days." He bowed to Maraga who he shrewdly surmised was not really comfortable with flying through space. "I believe you have decided to go along with, your Grandfather Vincere , Draco and..." He looked at the House Elf, and both teenaged Centaur and Goblin who were listening quietly. "Your friends."

"Yes sir. I have." she said, "But then Grandfather and I will not forget your bravery nor that of Merlin in rescuing my people."

Severus smiled and rand his hand lightly over Draco's blond hair. "It has been my and Merlin's pleasure to be of service. A tone of wistful sadness tinged his voice. "There is yet much to be done before we can say it is finished."

"Are you not returning with us to earth?" asked Draco with a look of trepidation in his eyes."If you don't... Will I ever see you again?"

"There is a chance but as I cannot divulge what I know or surmise." was Severus' enigmatic answer.

At that moment some of the wizarding youngsters along with Icheb and Naomi approached at this point and hesitated as they felt the building tension but before they could slip away unnoticed, the eyes of Severus Snape focused on them. "Yes? May we help you?" he asked without the usual snarkiness that would normally be present.

"Would you- Maraga and Draco like to come with us and watch the Mermaids play in the new water before the celebratory feast." Icheb asked politely.

Naomi Wildman spotted the other three who had moved a small distance away to allow Draco a bit of privacy while he spoke with his Godfather. She skipped over to where they waited and asked " Starfoot , Vedeion and Morgor, would you three like to come along?"

"Go children. Enjoy the freedom of new sky and grass. Play as you have never before had the chance to do." Merlin answered before Severus could respond to Icheb, and tilted his head toward the other children. "This may be the last time you see your other new friends."

Okay, see you later at the feast." The children said almost as one, Draco glanced back before he, Maraga and Icheb followed at a sedate pace as the others scampered off toward where the rest of the youngsters were laughing and playing together with a happy abandonment that they had never experienced before.

"Wonderful the laughter of innocent childhood." Merlin commented as he spotted two figures in wizarding robes who had been beamed down with the children. One was in normal if somewhat worn black set and the other had on a set of robes that displayed a riotously blinding array of colours. "I think that Voyager has managed to pick up a couple more wizards in their travels." he then spotted the child in the arms of one of them. "Isn't that the littlest orphan.. Dulcus? She seems to have quite the firm grip on the dark haired fellow."

"Figures they would show up!" breathed Severus, as he turned to look where Merlin was looking and he smirked slightly as he focused upon the dark haired wizard who was trying to loosen Dulcus' tight grip from around his neck.

"Who?" Merlin was puzzled at Severus, reaction. "You can't tell me you object to seeing any of the people that came from Voyager.

"Only one... _Black_" the venom in Severus's voice was unmistakable and then in a resigned and somewhat gentler mien, he said, "He supposedly died just before the summer break last year."

Severus was not going to admit to Merlin that he had been shocked when he saw who else was present with the group of travelers that had materialized nearby. Having a lobotomy done on his brain was looking quite appealing at the moment, as Dumbledore approached them and reached into his pocket for something that most likely was the most annoying sweet known.

Both Merlin and Severus got up out of the comfortable chairs as the Wizard approached them.

"Well, well, isn't this a wonderful surprise. Severus my Boy how good it is to see you." The Twinkling blue eyes focused on Severus with relief, "I had wondered what happened to you since you vanished. Care for a Lemon Drop?" He held out some of them with a winsome smile.

Merlin perked up as he heard the other Elderly Wizard who was taking a few lemon drops out of his pocket and calmly offered the sweets to his lost Potions Master as if he had only been detained at some Death meeting before returning back to Hogwarts to bring any valuable information he had acquired back to the Headmaster. Automatically, Severus glowered at the inoffensive candy and said "No thank You Headmaster." as Albus had expected He would and then offered some to Merlin who accepted one to try.

"This is Headmaster Dumbledore?" Merlin asked Severus, with barely muted excitement at seeing a possible descendant who enjoyed the same treat as he did.

"Yes." Severus responded with a groan and looked longingly at the starship that Basilikans where preparing for their voyage to retrieve the Acromantulas. "I hate to admit it .. but yes this is him." he answered as he pondered if he had a chance to outrun the two candy loving elderly wizards by stepping backwards and racing for the safely of the 'flying snakepit' as it was nicknamed. Instead he simply took a deep breath and introduced the Headmaster to Merlin.

"Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore meet Merlinus also known as Merlin, and believe me , he can be just as insufferable as you when it comes to those infernal Muggle candies.

"The Merlin,- From earth? The Merlin that was immortalised with his own Chocolate Frog Card?" Dumbledores eyes twinkled brightly.

Severus tried his best to not roll his eyes at the childish delight the Headmaster was showing upon meeting Merlin as he offered the tin of lemon drops to the other wizard, who graciously took one.

"The one and the same. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in my distant youth, and was sorted into Slytherin when the founders where alive and well" responded Merlin with an identical twinkle in his eyes. He raised the lemon drop to pop into his mouth then froze as what Dumbledore said registered, "Chocolate Frog card? I am on a card?"

"Oh yes you are! " Albus told him with glee as he withdrew a large pack of cards from one of his voluminous pockets and shuffled them a bit till he came across the one he was looking for, _"_See what it says about you-

Merlin took the card carefully in his hand and stared at the moving image that was looking back at him with wonder. He read the wording beneath the image.

"_Medieval, dates unknown. Most famous wizard of all time. Sometimes known as the Prince of Enchanters. Part of the Court of King Arthur._"

Having heard from Merlins own mouth that he had been sorted into Slytherin, Severus felt a little smug as no one could accuse Merlin of being a Dark Wizard. Then Merlin spoke of what he had gleaned from Severus about the Headmaster from their random talks.

"But you must not be in awe of me dear Albus, I understand that you have accomplished many feats yourself."Severus told me that you speak Mermish and Gobbledegook , and understands Parseltongue. Also that you were not only the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. That is quite an accomplishment. I bet you must have been honoured with one of these Chocolate frog Cards yourself."

Severus smirked as he pulled out a card featuring the Headmaster out of a protective sleeve in his own robe pocket. "He does have one and he believes it is his greatest accomplishment."

Merlin took the card and read what was said about Dumbledore as the figure on the card smiled and waved at him instead of vanishing like he usually did.

"_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner,Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbeldore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling._"

Albus' turned with awe to speak Severus. "I didn't realise you held me in such esteem as to speak of me to Merlin. Especially the fact that you know that of everything I have done in my life it is my Chocolate Frog Card I hold most dear."

"Severus thought you might have been one of my descendants since we have many similarities about us, especially the one where both love Muggle candy." Merlin told him as he handed the card back to the Dark haired Wizard who glowered a moment at the pair of them who grinned.. "You are both annoying." then looked resigned as he mentally wondered –Idly that is, if Dumbledore still wanted him to follow through with the plan of 'arranging' his Death and if he could do it in such a way as to leave no evidence as he placed it back into the protective sleeve in his robe pocket with the few other cards he had managed to collect as a child.

Dulcus came running up to see Severus as Sirius was following and staring in shock at his former nemesis and the friendly comradeship being displayed toward him by the the two elderly wizards. Dumbledore and a fellow that looked suspiciously like the image of Merlin.

"I think I see your old friends are looking for you." Smiling fondly at the younger wizards stunned facial expression, Albus then turned his attention back to Merlin and as they strolled off to talk to the Magistrate Vincere who was waiting for them to join him and the colony elders as they wished to show them everything that had been accomplished so faring the rebuilding of their lives and homes.

"Hi, mister Dark Man! How'd you disappear from Voyjer? Tanks for 'elpin save us." Dulcus' was bouncing on the balls of her feet with happiness at finding him."Guess what- I've got me a fambly now. See?" Not noticing the dark looks between the two wizards, she grabbed hold of Sirius's hand . "Meet my new Daddy! Pollax and Leonia are gonna be my big broder and Sister for real too."

Severus and Sirius glowered momentarily at each other then both quickly assumed a neutral mask before the little girl noticed their mutual hatred.

"H-e-l-l-o Duclus." Severus smiled at the little girl. You look very... happy." He looked up and into Sirius' eyes. "Black. I heard you fell through the Veil at the Ministry." Severus bit out. "I take it the Q must have taken pity on you."

" I did! Sniv- er Snape! What Dark hole did Q drag you out of?" Sirius growled and then yelped as Dulcus turned and smacked his right hand.

"Daddy! Show respet' He and Mr Merlin are part of our legends. Dey saved our people by goin' to get the Cardilians and Basaliskans to 'elp us."

An extremely curious Slithers came toward them. Sirius' eyes widened as the snake headed green scaled person approached and he pulled Dulcus closer to his side and surreptitiously pulled out his wand to protect her.

"Hey Severus. We will soon be ready to head out. You are coming with us when we depart. Right?"

"Most definitely." Severus responded as he reached out and pushed Sirius' wand arm down. Turning to speak to Slithers he jerked his head slightly toward Sirius "Don't mind him, He is a Griffindor after all."

"I understand." The Basaliskans twisted smile and answer both unnerved and confused Sirius who eyed them both warily. "We should go get cleaned up. The House Elves will soon be finished preparing the feast."

"_'YAAAAY_, Can we sit near youse. I so much want to tell you 'bout the fun I had on the holydeck and with Neelix and Starfoot and Pollax, Leonia. I made a new friend Naomi Wildman... she gots a little horn in the middle of her forehead cause she is part Ktarian. She lives on Voy'ger With her mummy." Dulcus babbled innocently- causing Sirius to blanch.

"It would be our pleasure other youngsters are gathered by the lakeside to visit with the Mermaid children before the Feast. I am sure they would love to have you join them there. " Severus said to her as he and Slithers bowed and then turned and walked toward the sounds of the happy children calmly as Sirius stared after them with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

"Shall we also go watch the mermaids interacting with the children?" Slithers asked Severus . "I mean it is obvious that you don't even like this Sirius Black fellow."

"I did promise to go to Icheb and Naomi, didn't I? Draco would also be disappointed to if I didn't." Severus answered as he watched Dulcius dragging Sirius with her to the edge of the lake. "I always keep my promises even at the inconvenience of those who I dislike."

" You mean this Sirius Black?" Slithers asked with amusement and curiosity.

"Yes." Severus admitted as he put on his neutral face and walked over to see Draco and stand with Maraga's grandfather and the other elders as they enjoyed the lively children's antics as they splashed and dodged each other in a carefree manner in the shallows of the lake while the merchildren swam and sometimes flew up and out of the water doing backflips and generally reveling in their freedom.

Merlin and Albus gazed upward at the distant flying creatures who were enjoying the warmth of the newly minted yellow sun in the bright blue sky with cottony clouds flitting across its expanse. Albus was looking back and forth at everything as it resembled very little of anything he had seen back on earth. Not only was the land newly minted, but the fresh air seemed purer than any he had ever smelled... even in his childhood which was over a hundred years ago.

"Hey Albus," Merlin's voice carried over to Severus who could hear him saying . "I wonder, Albus if you would would like to sample some of these lemon drops? The Q had graciously provided me with a never ending supply." he said as he pulled out his own tin and offered it to the tall bearded wizard whose blue eyes twinkled back at him. "Now is this Nicolas Flamel the same man I knew who created the Philosophers stone?"


	40. QSnape Makes An Appearance

**Chapter 40- Q/Snape makes an appearance.**

"Hold on... what are you two saying?" asked Lucius with shock affecting his vocal cords. He could barely squeeze the words through his mouth as he gazed at Draconus with a very bewildered look. The boy looked like his own son. He certainly wasn't polyjuiced as it was well past the time that the potion would have degraded and any transformation would have been negated. Yet the boy was holding a wand that was made of some wood that Lucius knew he and nobody else had ever seen anything like it before.

"We are related but not as father and son." answered Draconus as he slowly walked about the room and looked at the various paintings that stared back at him and whispered among themselves.

"You remember I went to Hogwarts and found Draco in the infirmary after he had mysteriously disappeared? Narcissa asked as she anxiously kept near the doorway while listening in case her sister made an appearance. "Our son is still somewhere else – whereabouts I can't say as only Q would know."

"Q?... Q?...Q?" Lucius repeated with disbelief. "What or who is this Q?"

"Lets see..." Draconus fingered his chin thoughtfully, "He is a from a race of immortal godlike beings with omnipotent abilities to manipulate events anywhere and anytime—past present or future." Draconus answered, " When he brought me back here to temporarily take granddads place he posed as Thanatos, Angel of Death, the Grim Reaper or simply Death. Take your pick."

Lucius leveled his cold grey eyes on the boy, "What kind of fairy tale are you weaving?"

"Fairy tale? I most certainly am not a fairy tale." a hollow sounding voice came out of nowhere as a misty form materialised. "Without death there would be no life."

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy meet Thantos." Draconus introduced them with a calm aplomb that unnerved Lucius to the point that he whimpered and backed away as he stared in abject terror at the bony face that emerged from the dark deep cowl. The floating apparition was too much like a dementor for his liking.

Narcissa was not as terrified but still felt a chill stab of fear race up her spine as she gazed at the creature that had brought Draconus to Hogwarts. As for her own son, Draco she knew he had something to do with his and Snapes disappearance. Draconus had explained a little but she had not been quite sure as to how they could have been transported to a muggle vessel from the future till she actually saw Thantos. AKA the 'Q'.

"I have not come for your soul Lucius Malfoy never fear. It is not time." the spectral voice said, "I have only come to observe.., for the moment."

Draconus' eyebrow rose as he turned to look closely at the spectre. "Has the first part of your 'mission' been accomplished?"

Lucius looked at Draconus and the spectre with trepidation. He didn't want has son to be taken . Narcissa laid her delicate fingers upon his arm and whispered with firm assurance in her voice "He won't take Draco away, Not at this time."

"Most certainly. All have been transported to the new world and are in the process of rebuilding their lives."answered the Q. "I think maybe I better transform as to not upset your... family." With that the Q blurred into an exact replica of Professor Snape. "Now, shall we continue with our mission.."

_SEVERUS SNAPE...WHERE THE BLAZES HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING?" _The voice of Narcissa's sister Bellatrix screeched as she slammed open the connecting door at that moment and entered the drawing room.

"Hiding? Really?" the Q/Snape responded with a look that caused the demented witch to pause, "One moment I am breaking up a fight between Draco and Potter then next Peeves the pesky Poltergiest was there rambling off one of his foolish ditties and then I find myself here."

"that excuse is very hard to believe Snape." Bellatrix snarled as she pointed her wand at him. "It is impossible in fact!" Turning toward her sister and brother-in-law she asked shrilly, "How long has he been hiding here?"

"He only just appeared here." answered Lucius truthfully. After all he said to himself, Bellatrix was asking about Snape not the specter."

"Narcissa? Is your..._ husband _telling the truth?" Bellatrix asked her as she was very distrustful of Lucius' responses as he had failed the Dark Lord and Bellatrix was not of a forgiving nature.

"Yes he is. We are just as shocked to find Severus appearing here as you are." Narcissa answered smoothly.

Draconus agreed and innocently confirmed Lucius and Narcissa's statements, "One minute we were the only ones here and then he was standing here and then you came in." Draconus realised that more proof would be neded and hoping that the Q knew, he asked "'What was the last thing you heard before vanishing?"

Q/Snape put a look of puzzlement across his face as he answered "All I know is that pesky poltergiest was saying.

_A special sort of duty shall befall to the snakeys_

_T'will be little Malfoys destiny and that of Snapey_

_To leave our little home and fly among the stars._

_An ancient world and its future to be their cause. _

_A_nd then You fell against me and then I disappeared and here I am.. as you are." answered Q/Sanape who then gave Draconus a sour look, "I suppose we had better get back before Dumbledore has the Aurors come and end up with the whole castle torn apart looking for us."

"It is summer sir." Draconus added,to the tale, "You have been gone for – I'd say, about three months."

"Dumbledore vanished several days ago." offered Lucius, "The reports contained n the Daily Prophet where of a specter that resembled you had taken him."

"Dumbledore is..gone?" Q/Snape responded with a look of startled surprise on his face.

"We must let our Lord know of your miraculous reappearance." Bellatrix tapped her lower lip thoughtfully with her pointer finger as she replaced her wand in its holder. "We will return shortly." with that said she hurried back thorough the connecting door and down the hallway. Once her quick steps faded in the distance the three Malfoys each took a deep breath as Q/Snape smirked.

Lucius' legs felt rubbery and he barely managed to acio an elegant chair to him before he collapsed onto its seat. He stared at Q/Snape with fear and wonder mixed togeather across his patrician features , "I don't know what is going on but however, you gave an excellent performance."

"Thank you sir." Narcissa added, with a genuine smile "Bellatrix considers herself the Dark Lords most loyal servant. I don't think she was too pleased to see... Snape was back."

"He has one part of his own mission to complete." Q/Snape tilted his head slightly in acknowledgment and smirked. "I shall keep this form till he returns." He then raised his left arm and concentrated on the forearm where an illusion of the dark mark formed. "Voldie won't know the difference." he shrugged.

"I hope not, he would kill all of us if he thought he was being played a fool." Lucius said in a weak voice before adding worriedly "As it is I hope he doesn't legimise us or he will discover the deception."

"Our Occumancy shields may not be strong enough to endure the Dark Lords legimency." Narcissa looked hopefully toward Q/Snape. "Have you a solution? Obliviation would also erase the memories we need to carry out the deception."

"I just need to hide the fact I am from the future plus a few other memories that would compromise the situation." Draconus agreed. "But I do not wish to lose them either."

"You won't lose the memories, They will just be hidden from all who may invade your puny minds. I am Q!" Q/Snape looked even more dangerous and frightening. " He winked at Draconus and then with a quick snap of his fingers he adjusted the memories of Lucius and Narcissa to fit the story.

Leaning over Draconus slightly - He quickly whispered, "Remember to use your own unique powers with discretion."

"Yes sir I will be careful."

HQ/Snape then froze them in time temporarily while Draconus uncovered and opened the hidden door entrance to the secret room. "20 minutes is all we can spare before time resumes."

"Yes sir I understand." answered Draconus as he stared down at the short steps leading into darkness and a passageway to another set of cold stone steps that led to the darkened rooms beyond.

"Certainly is a depressing place." commented Q/Snape as they both carefully stepped through a dark passageway and carefully walked down the steep and slippery cellars worn down stone steps into the inky blackness. "Needs a bit of light and a few other comforts to bring it up to a decent standards.." He commented sarcastically ash he caused a glowing ball of light to hover above them to light the way down. "Not perfect but much better."

"It is rather decrepit at that." Draconus agreed. "It looks nothing like it does back in my time." They found a cellar door and it creaked open to reveal a dank and musty smelling room that was in total pitch darkness.

"I told your .._MASTER _all I can!" croaked An emaciated wizard whose facial bones stuck out sharply against his yellowish skin as he waved a skelatal hand to block the sudden light that flashed into his silver eyes that looked huge within their sunken sockets .

"Mr Ollivander...I presume?" Draconus asked as he thought the wizard who was watching them suspiciously from had a strong resemblance to the man who was running Ollivanders in his own time. " Please be not afraid of us. We are here to help but can't release you yet."

"Draco Malfoy! What are you and Professor Snape doing down here? Is he going to teach you a few more Death Eater tricks and have you practice them on me?" The elderly man spat. "The time I have spent in this dank dark room with little water and poor food has diminished my strength but not my will."

"No . Sorry but the name is Draconus. I am not who you think I am. Nor is this going to make any sense to you since you have obviously not been given any knowledge of recent events. He drew his wand out and quickly healed some of the injuries on the aged man that where most prominent. layers of pure magic pulsed around them as the numerous wounds healed .

"Um, thank you." The bewildered wand maker said as he felt much of the pain he had suffered leave his poor body. that wand. Where did you get it?" asked Ollivander despite his weakened condition. "I don't recognize the wood of which it is made of."

"My wand is made from a tree called 'Nemus ut Repello malum ' meaning tree that repels evil." Draconus gazed into the elderly silver eyes as he spoke. "In time you sir will have some wandwood from some saplings that will be grown here at Malfoy Manor."

"I? Who are you two- really?" asked Ollivander. "I really don't know what game you are playing but I know that I have neither seen nor heard of such a tree! "

"I am Draconus Malfoy." He gestured to the silent dark wizard who was keeping the light hovering over them. "This is someone that every living being meets at some time in their lives but for now he has taken Professor Snapes place till the time comes for him to reveal himself as he truly is."

"You speak in riddles. How appropriate. Being a Ravenclaw I should be able to pierce together your hints but at the moment all I wish for is a little rest, food. And water. Ollivander stared at the figure who was standing just a little ways from them. He found himself holding a small plate of toast and a mug of cold crisp water.

"Those should hold you over for a little bit. Do not eat them all at once." Q/Snape spoke up."I suspect a group of Death Eaters will be making their way here shortly along with Voldemort."

Wincing at hearing the name Ollivander asked. "Have they managed to take over the school? I have lost track of time."

"No!They have not. It is Summer 1996 and we don't have much time at present to explain everything. " Q?Snaoe answered as he materialised a vial of restorative potion and administered it.

"Till then a little more light, clean water and decent food should make amends."Once again he snapped his fingers. "That should suffice."

"Anyone else being kept here?" asked Draconus. "I haven't been here to know.

"I think Fortescue, who runs the ice cream parlor is dead. I haven't heard him for several months now. "Ollivander said sadly. "I am not sure but I think I heard the rat bragging when he came in to check up on me for his loathsome master that there was one of Gringotts Goblins along with a Professor... Burbage I think was the name."

"I don't remember hearing of her at Hogwarts but then ... " Draconus commented , His brow furrowed as he thought back to when he met up with Lucius and Narcissa. ,

"I shall go check on them." Q/Snape said soberly as he already knew what had happened but had tao keep his knowledge to himself as much as possible to keep the timeline intact. He left the orb shining above them as he left and located the next prisoner cell. " He walked through the closed door and caught the last of a discussion of sorts that was between the Goblin and the Professor.

"As the Dark Lord becomes more powerful Gingotts will fall under wizarding rules and house-elves, Goblins and all those he considers inferior will be slaughtered." spat the Goblin. "You wand-carriers won't protest even as he turns his ire upon those of you who resist him and his band of thugs."

"Severus is that you?" the Muggle Studies Professor asked in a hopeful tone. "I am so glad to see you."

"Good evening Professor Burbage. I hope you are well." He turned to Griphook who was now silently watching him with cautious eyes. "Interesting point you make Griphook, but I believe that there will be great changes which will change the whole outlook." Q/Snape said obliquely. He materialized a plate of never ending sandwiches and several refillable mugs of cool water after casting a ball of light bright enough to light up the cell, "Have a little nourishment to keep up your strength."

Shortly after making sure the prisoners where comfortable as they could make them, both Draonus and Q/Snape left the hidden rooms and re-entered the drawing room which was still frozen in time.

"Bellatrix would be even more suspicious if our 'motives' if she finds that they are being properly cared for, She would report us to the Dark Lord just for entertainment." said Q/Snape.

"As if he could harm you...sir Thantos." said Draconus, " If Voldie knew that he was in the presence of his greatest fear ..."

Q/Snape chuckled. "The time will come. I look forward to the fun."

"There would also be the matter of the guard who supposedly looks after them." Draconus said. "Should there be one of your Illusion charms applied?"

"Of course my boy." Q/Snape said in an imitation of Dumbledore. He made a motion with his hand . "There."Those with evil intent will not see the changes in their living conditions."

Draonus whispered, "I know we should wait for Harry's seventeenth birthday but we will need to get the Dark Lords captives to safety soon."

"Patience, It is too soon. If they vanish now, we and your ... family could be Voldemorts first suspects and that would not bode good for any future generations." answered Q/Snape. "Draco would not appreciate coming back to find his parents dead. It might even turn him against space travel and accepting the Muggles and forgoing the adventurous life traveling aboard starships that he and many of his descendants are destined for."

"Right- and I would not even be here in the first place because... It is possible that I wouldn't have been born." Draconous agreed as the the charm Q/Snape had cast to freeze time ended. "That was close." Draconus muttered softly, "five seconds to spare."

Severus! You must be feeling rather discombobulated with finding yourself here and losing several months of your life. I think you are in need of a good drink to alleviate your discomfort." Lucius said as he stood up and approached the dark clothed wizard warily. "I must confess I really didn't expect you to suddenly appear without setting off the wards. It is a feat in itself."

"I believe you have an excellent suggestion there Lucius, we all need a drink before Bellatrix brings... him here with the others." Narcissa said as she called for a House Elf and gave it the order. "Come let us be seated." She motioned toward the long table. The drinks and a plate of sandwiches appeared on the table as soon as everyone was seated. "We better fill you in quickly upon the more recent developments before the others arrive for the meeting that the Dark Lord will undoubtedly hold tonight. "

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag er**

Meanwhile Harry had arrived at his home if one could call it that, after promising The Weasley Matriarch to be at the Burrow for Bill and Fleurs wedding if not before. He had much to think about and prepare for. - The disappearance of Dumbledore may have complicated things but according to Draconus it had been deemed necessary by the Q to have him removed temporarily from Voldemorts sight. He suspected Dumbledore had been taken to Voyager and would be returned when needed.

Harry grabbed onto that promise with the hope that Draconus was right.

While he sat in his unkempt looking bedroom, he thought of all the things they where planning to do. Rescue the prisoners from Malfoy Manor, Draconus was going to try work on that angle while they waited for Bill and Fleurs wedding and Harry's seventeenth birthday.

Harry looked up at the dusty ceiling and sighed as he had a month to gather up every ounce of courage to go back to Sirius' house... His now since Sirius died. Retrieve the locket and destroy it.

Hermione had the flat round object with strange symbols like runes upon it, that hung upon a vari-coloured chain that would stop time for anywhere between 20 to 40 minutes around her neck. With that they would be able to retrieve Hufflepuffs Cup from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and disappear before anyone knew anything had happened. He hoped they could pull it off. Even with Draconus' assurance that History recorded the only Gringotts heist as unsolved he was still nervous. Oh yeah they had to help the Dragon guardian to escape. Just how they where to do that without getting roasted for their trouble was beyond him.

Destroy Nagini, allow himself to be killed, come back and then call up Death himself to come forth. If he was anybody else he would have thought the whole scheme of things was weird!


	41. Voldemort Arrives

**warning- some imagery may be unsettling to some readers. Hence this chapter is a T rating.**

**Chapter 41- Voldemort Arrives**

"I believe you need an imitation Dark Mark like mine for this Voldemort fellow and his minions to see." said Q/Snape calmly. "There may be some rough patches before there is peace. But rest assured once it ends there should be a very long stretch of peace and prosperity within the wizarding world. "

"I do feel like I am an actor in a very long play." Draconus sighed as he felt the Mark being placed upon his left lower forearm.

"A very long play indeed. If I actually thought about it." agreed Q/Snape as he thought back to when he had made the deal with the three wizards. "But this particular scene will soon end and then another will take its place. "

"To your way of thinking yes. But even though I am Magical, I am still just a human with a limited lifespan." Draconus said, "Besides—Technically It isn't my time as I haven't even been born yet."

"No it isn't." agreed Q/Snape as he cocked his head and listened for the sounds of feet heading down the long hallway to the connecting doors. "But you will be instrumental in making sure it goes in the direction it should be heading in."

"Yes, I know what you expect of me. But I was wondering,- as Q, what is your opinion about tampering with the past as it is technically a violation of of the Temporal Prime Directive."

"Would you rather have been sent to a parallel universe where events take a different course?" Q/Snape asked instead of answering the question directly. "Sometimes it is necessary to take a hand in keeping certain timelines on a predetermined course. For example if I hadn't taken you from Voyager and left your grandfather there , then certain historical points might never have happened and that would be tragic for you and your family. Can you think of a few examples?"

Draconus thought a moment. " He would have never met grandma, never gotten involved with Starfleet or invest Malfoy money in creating Voyager one. There would possibly be no co-operation between muggles and magicals as I know it... He paused and looked fearfully toward Q?Snape. "And whatever I, er , we do now can conceivably hurl everyone down any one of the trillions and trillions of possible timelines."

Q?Snape looked grave as he nodded in agreement. "I am pleased you still comprehend the gravity of the situation."

"So we still stick with the script as we had practised upon Voyager." Draconus had a steely look as he watched the various expressions upon the faces of Lucius and Narcissa as they where talking- Narcissa explaining what she had known all along and Lucius' growing bewilderment at finding out that there where forces now at work which defied all that he knew and understood. Especially the fact that their actual son was actually somewhere up in space on a muggle starship that hadn't even been thought of or built yet.

"Basically...yes. I trust you will know when to act and when to not." Q/Snape answered.

"Yes sir! And in doing so, reduce the number of deaths that would occur otherwise." answered Draconus who fought a queasy feeling that was settling in his stomach. He paused a moment. "I know that not all deaths will be preventable but if it is possible then..."

"As long as it does not interfere with how the timeline must proceed then... yes." Q/Snape stopped speaking as did the conversation between Lucius and Narcissa, and in the silence that descended, listened intently as from the distance all four of them could hear the muted sounds of a group of people heading toward the room. "It is time."

Stepping nearer to the other occupants of the drawing room, Lucius and Narcissa looked nervously with hope at the Faux Potions Master and Draconus as they stood to greet the mostly unwanted guests led into the room by Voldemort and Bellatrix.

"Wormtail... Go check upon our guests!" Voldemort ordered the treacherous, cowardly rat like man whose pointy nose kept twitching in an unbecoming nervous manner.

"Yes Master." squeaked Wormtail as his small watery eyes glanced nervously over at the Malfoys and Snape momentarily before scampering off to do Voldemorts bidding.

"Severusssss." hissed Voldemort in greeting as he set down at the head of the table and motioned for everyone to sit down also. "I have misssed your presence for quite some time."

"Master." Q/Snape answered smoothly, "I was quite unaware of how much time has passed, as I found myself suddenly standing here after breaking up an argument between Draco... and _Potter." _a sneer formed across his face as he spat out the last name in a very vicious snarky tone.

Before responding to the answer given by 'Snape', Voldemorts slit like nostrils flared- his hairless snake like face rigid as the red vertical pupils of his eyes contacted and glared into those of the long missing Potions Master and using legimency he found nothing of consequence that he could use that would nullify the content of the dark haired wizards statement. Puzzled but not wishing to reveal that particular fact Voldemort withdrew and glowered about at the rest of the assembled group of sycophants and murdering scum that were his followers while Nagina slithered around under the long table over the feet that were gathered underneath.

"A very... odd situation." He commented while pondering as to what had transpired. "But I am pleasssed that you have returned safely from wherever you both had been taken." The tone in his voice had a note of suspicion- yet it seemed like he was willing to let it pass... for now!

His glance fell momentarily upon the unhappy looking Malfoys who where sitting silently beside the Potions Master before turning and focusing his gaze upon another wizard, "Crabbe ... Kindly go 'help' _Wormtail_ with setting up the entertainment I have decided on to celebrate the return of our two 'family members." A grimace which passed as a smile graced his face but did not reach his eyes.

Crabbe did as he was told without any fuss and then Voldemort focused his serpentine gaze upon Draconus who did not look as cowed as his parents. "Draco. I must congratulate you. How good of you to have accomplished the task that I had set before you..." His eyes were unblinking as he stared at the youngster. "I wonder though, if he... much like yourself and Ssssnape has... will return." He hissed softly while Nagina,the huge snake slithered out from under the table and climbed up slowly to rest upon Voldemorts shoulders.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag er**

If anybody had managed to get through the security charms Mad-Eye placed upon himself as he travelled—there was one fact that was indisputable, the scarred face and chunk taken out of the nose upon said face was not easy to forget especially as one of the eyes twirled around and around seemingly without a break. Most of the magical world knew of this ex- Auror. He was a legend in his time and even though he was supposedly retired from the Aurors—His appearance was enough for any dark wizards to avoided him even if they only heard a rumour of him being anywhere near they were planning to be.

Needing to see for himself what the overall situation was like, Mad-eye moved cautiously about the countryside gathering and processing all the gossip and tidbits of information he could gather before proceeding to number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, where he paused a moment to cast a disillusion charm upon himself and moved to hide in the slowly deepening shadows of evening before using his ability to see through any object or enchantment with his magical occular implant to observe a few of the interactions between Potter and the Dursley family.

After an hour of intense yet passive observation, Mad-Eye decided that it was a toss up as to who was by far the most obnoxious, between Petunias determination to ignore Potters Presence as she went about her business and the Uncle when he was yelling "BOY" rather than addressing Harry by his proper name. Now the cousin that looked nearly like a clone of his father seemed to be not quite as quick as Potter was when processing information yet seemed to show a little more tolerance than the rest of the family who were for the most part trying to avoid interacting with Potter. It humoured him a little to see the indecisiveness of the Uncle who kept picking up and setting down a suitcase while packing and unpacking it in preparation for leaving when the wards fell away on Potters seventeenth birthday.

'Maybe that brush with those dementors last year helped teach that boy a lesson in getting along with his cousin. Mad Eye thought as he remembered hearing the details of the incident caused by that Pink toad of a woman who had been Fudge's undersecretary. He had a mind to check her background as she might be an unmarked follower of Voldemort. Unspoken, questions whirled about in his mind. "Should I speak with Potter now about associating with Malfoy or wait. There is only a few more weeks till the family is to be taken to an unplottable location. I hope he is thinking carefully as to what consequences his actions and that of his friends could have in the coming war. I believe I need more input as to what young Malfoy has been up to before approaching Potter."

Having made sure the Boy-Who-Lived was safely under the protection of the Blood wards Mad Eye pondered further as to whether or not he should approach the boy for information. Deciding that due to the presence of the Dursleys, asking Potter anything would not be beneficial at the moment, Mad-Eye concentrated and with a crack he apparated to the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon England where he then continued on his way down a very long lane to the Weasleys Burrow. When he got within sight, he paused to study closely the building, yard and observe the activity surrounding it.

Mad Eye knew that the house had originally started as a large stone pigpen which Arthur and Molly had renovated and started building upward with scavenged bits and pieces of whatever architectural scraps they could find as their family grew larger. It stood several stories high with four or five chimneys and leaned in all sorts of crazy directions. Despite its appearance the Burrow was a welcoming homey place that had a small yard at the front with a garage that Arthur kept his Muggle artefact's inside and a chicken coop where Molly looked after her chickens. The back garden contained a stone outhouse that had been converted into a broom shed and a large overgrown garden which attracted a a large number of gnomes, plus a pond full of frogs. Behind the garden was an orchard surrounded by tall trees contained within a paddock where the growing children had played Quidditch during the holidays.

At this time Molly and Ginny was keeping busy cleaning the burrow while the garden was being tidied up and new Flutterby bushes where being planted at the door to the kitchen by the younger menfolk. A fence was being erected around the garden and the yard itself was slowly being walled off by Arthur and Charley in preparation for the oldest son Bill and his finance Fleur Delacours wedding.

Mad-Eye kept alert for any signs of immediate danger to them or himself as he slowly and cautiously drew closer to the Weasley home.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag erHogwartsVoyager**

Draconus felt the push of the Dark Lords legimency as the slit like eyes narrowed with suspicion. He allowed the images that the Q had given to him to play out. It started with the images of Draco and Potter as they where on the day that Snape and Draco vanished. The next set of images where those of which that Draco was supposed to have been seeing while he had been missing. One's where he was floating helplessly about in a vast expanse of sky that alternated between light and dark images. gas and dust clouds, and is creating a surreal landscape of glowing arcs, blobs and streaks as stars were formed, eye searing brightness of thousands of stars, Gamma-ray bursts. a storm of icy comets the size of houses and castles pelted both the boy and Voldemort who was shocked as he saw an even larger one heading for him and the floating hapless boy before it suddenly stopped and reformed into another image that nearly stopped his now rapidly beating heart.

There was floating in front of them, a red haired green eyed phantom in rotted burial robes reaching out with skeleton hands towards the boy and drawing him close to the rotting flesh and sinews barely covering the exposed ribcage in a macabre imitation of a mother hugging her child- then Voldemort felt her blazing green eyes turn on him. The eyes then fell backwards into the deep blackened eye sockets as blow flies , among other varieties of bugs, rove beetles ate away what little flesh was on the grinning skull. White worms crawled and squirmed about both figures as the boys body seemed to bloat and a skeletal arm reached out towards the 'intruder' as a hollow voice called out. "Come and be one with us." ... there appeared to be other phantoms accompanied by strange unearthly wailing and even darker forms surging forward toward them as Voldemort forced himself to withdraw from the boys mind and leaned back shakily against the chair he was fortunately sitting down on or he would have fallen from the shock of what he had witnessed.

Draconus pretended to be shaken and horrified at the memories he had supposedly experienced while closing his eyes and as if he had suddenly developed a severe headache. He glanced at Lucius who wore a stone face expression to cover his fear and Narcissa's worried face. He let a minute expression flit across his face which assured her that he was quite fine and she understood that he would explain later.

Fighting the surge of horror that threatened to envelop him as he would never allow himself to show weakness, especially in front of his followers- Voldemort turned toward Q/Snape , the snake like mouth working to get out the words in a somewhat authoritative manner, "Snape I do not think I will look at your memories I have this feeling they may correspond with what young Draco experienced while he was missing."

Hiding a temptation to smirk and laugh at the befuddled expressions on the faces of the Death Eaters gathered around them, Q/Snape pretended to look very confused and answered, "My Lord, I don't remember anything—Except what I have mentioned to Lucius and Narcissa. One moment I was breaking up a fight between Draco and Potter then next Peeves the pesky Poltergiest appeared rambling off one of his foolish ditties and then I found myself here."

Doing his utmost best not to shudder at what he had witnessed of Draco's 'memories and trying his best to not let his terror show, Voldemort nodded as he pretended to be thinking of a reasonable explanation said, "I suspect your Occumency shields prevented you form remembering the experience and that is why you only think you have been gone such a short time."

A terrified drawn out scream of agonized misery and pain suddenly echoed- and then cut off sharply - seemingly from beneath the feet of everyone gathered in the Drawing Room yet the tortured voice echoed as iat surrounded them. Crabbe and Wormtail entered with what looked to be a large Roulette Wheel hovering between them with the woman that both Q/Snape and Draconous identified as the prisoner Charity Burbage - bound tightly while revolving slowly in a macabre imitation of a target for a Muggle bow and Arrow competition.

Draconus wondered how Q/Snape and he were going to keep their promise to help the terrified Muggles Professor and the other prisoners out of their horrifying predicament without revealing their real intentions to the Dark Lord and his minions.

Bellatrix cackled at the sight of the hapless young woman and looked triumphantly at her Sister and Brother-In-Law who were sitting rigid whiles taring at the table impassively as the captive hung upside down on the suspended wheel which slowly revolved above.


	42. Q's Piñata

**Chapter 42 Q's Piñata**

The group of uncouth Death Eaters that had accompanied Bellatrix and the Dark Lord where unusually silent as they sat at the long ornate table. The room was dimly lit while a roaring fire illuminated the room and provided the only source of warmth. They were a foul noisy bunch that thought nothing of watching what they said or of intimidating and terrorizing the 'unexperienced' youngster—even if it was his own home and sitting with his 'parents.'

A deadening oppressiveness hung in the air and dampened any enthusiasm that Draconus would normally have had for the summer holidays which used to mean adventure among the stars. Now it meant a more darker and deadly adventurous situation which if improperly managed could mean the end of all he had grown up with.

He then realised what his Grandfather meant when he said that this 20th century war against Voldemort would be a pivotal point for that future to come about. He—along with many other youngsters in the distant future relied upon the integration of the Muggle Starfleet and the Wizarding world in enabling Muggles, Squibs and Magical folk to live and work together in peace and prosperity.

Their eyes where drawn to the horrifying sight of the woman hanging upside down and revolving slowly on the strange wheel. The only ones not actually staring at the sight where the Malfoys and Q/Snape as they where directly beneath her. Though Draconus couldn't help but nervously glance upwards once in a whole as he feared that she may suddenly fall directly upon them.

Voldemort was speaking softly yet with an undertone of deadly bloodcurdling danger for anyone who disagreed with whatever he was thinking. Strangely but understandably he was pointedly ignoring Draconus' presence as he wished to distance himself from the terrifying images that would be invoked .

That was quite all right with the pale young boy whose mind was racing with impossible and improbable ideas on how to rescue the poor woman while pretending to be listening in on the conversation between Voldemort and Bellatrix.

"I'm talking about your Niece Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin, You must be so proud."

Bellatrix responded savagely, "She is no niece of ours, my Lord. We - Narcissa and I - have never set eyes on our sister, since she married the mudblood. The Brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries."

Sneering as he turned to look at the youngest person in the room, "What say you, Draco Will you babysit the cubs?

Draconus said nothing but pretended to look disgusted at the thought. In reality Draconus was more appalled at the idea of such cruelty and disregard for another life shown by this creature and his followers as he tried to keep from looking directly at The pale, hairless snake like face with slits in place of nostrils and gleaming red eyes with vertical pupils. Besides - Voldemort had a weird pearly glow which accented the demon like quality of his character which he was sure would be the cause of his having nightmares of this meglamaniac when he slept that night.

Voldemort continued on as if he was giving some sort of biology lesson to a group of students. "Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time. You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."

Nodding with pleasure at the thought of using her skills to maim and destroy, Bellatrix screeched "Yes my Lord. At the first chance!"

Voldemort nodded his pleasure at the insane woman, "You shall have it. And in your family, so in the world...we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of the true blood remain..."

'Perfect type casting for a participant in a horror based holographic novel.' thought Draconus as a stillness suddenly descended as the meeting was coming to a close.

No one moved or spoke as Q/Snape had suspended time and space for everyone in the room but himself and Draconus who blurted out the first thought on his mind "That is the most disgusting drivel I have ever heard. How do we rescue her without drawing suspicion on us or that of Lucius or Narcissa? We did promise to help."

Yes you are right, As in the days of Yore, the maiden must be rescued from her plight" Tapping a long elegant potions stained finger against his lips in thought Q/ Snape said, . "A promise is a promise but we can't allow her to completely disappear from their sight." The Q looked toward the worried boy with a mischievous grin, "We can take her out of the equation and have a bit of fun at the same time."

"What?... How? " Draconus' nose wrinkled slightly as he wondered what Q/Snape was up to."Q- Are you going to make her vanish in front of all these.. these witnesses- Like you did with Ambassador Snape and grandpa Draco?"

"NO... Not this time Draconus. I am bored with that particular vanishing act." Q/Snape narrowed his eyes in thought and then they glittered with humour and his lips twitched as he asked casually , "Ever hear of a piñata Draconus?"

"Yes it is a muggle tradition to use a decorated container filled with small toys and or candy that is easily broken. But this is a living breathing human being. What are you suggesting?" Draoonus looked nervously around the now silent eerie sight of living statures frozen in place. "You don't mean to have her ... that would be ..." His face blanched and his stomach lurched in rebellion at the images his active imagination evoked of the woman exploding and all her insides falling to the table.

"Don't worry, I will simply replace her with a rather life like simulacrum filled with a special selection of objects." The eyes of Q/Snape looked positively dangerous and terrifying.

"Er... " Draconus' mouth dropped open and he stared at Q/Snape who simply smirked back. "Q you have a very devious and impressively twisted sense of humour."

"Why thank you for that complement dear boy." answered the Q as he snapped his fingers and the womans body glowed as it vanished and was replaced by a very impressively accurate simulacrum "Now shall we restart the show?"

"I guess you aren't going to tell me what it is filled with..are you?" Q shook his head no .

While studying the simulacrum with curiosity Draconus scratched his temple with his right index finger a moment and then resettled himself into the same position he had been before the Q had immobilized time and space. "Ready when you are sir."

"Then ... Action!" Q/Snape said, winking at Draconus as he snapped his fingers and in the Drawing Room everything started back up without anyone else noticing that time and space had been momentarily disrupted.

Unaware of what had happened, Voldemort continued on with his speech. "For those of you who do not know our guest, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the capacity of destroying ideals and institutions of our civilization." Some of the Death Eaters looked at him with mild confusion. Voldemort. He explained in simpler terms. "Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles... they are not so different from us..."

At that moment the figure of Charity Burbage struggled against the bonds holding her tight as she whispered a plea "Severus...please...please..."

Knowing he had to play a part to confuse the megalomaniac who was closely watching his reaction, Q/Snape looked up at her lazily as if he was looking at a bug under a microscope.

"Do You recognise Our Guest Severus?" Voldemort asked casually and without waiting for an answer he looked up at the struggling woman and snarled , "_Silence._ Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of...'' Voldemorts face twisted in disgust. "Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she insisted, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and Magic. dwindling of the Purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance...She would have us all mate with the Muggles...or, no doubt, Werewolves.."

Voldemort then paused a moment for effect and then he stroked the snout of his familiar and said "Nagini, Your dinner is served." at that moment he raised his wand and arrogantly roared, "_ Avada Kedavra!_"

The flash of green light malevolently shot upwards, illuminating the room eerily. Straight at the woman above who – instead of falling with a resounding crash onto the table as Voldemort intended- exploded into confetti and ribbon like strands as large candy skulls that chattered, Gummy brains and snake like entrails plus blinking eyeballs, skeletal hands that had working digits clutching and opening fell upon a horrified group that involuntarily stood up and backed away, knocking their chairs back with some of them toppling onto the ensured as the Death Eaters found bloody skeletal hands reaching out to stroke their faces, and twisting intestines wrapping around necks and hands.

The two older Malfoys had dived under the table and where huddling together in terror while Q/Snape sat back with arms folded and pretended to look impressed as they watched the drama unfolding before them.

Draconus hesitated and then dived under the table as a bloody eye winked at him while a skeletal hand patted him on the head. Unable to speak coherently without showing his own terror at seeing the unexpected turn of events, Voldemort fought his desire to flee as he edged slowly backwards away from two eyes that where lazily hovering in front of him with eyelids that kept flickering up and down while a bloody rotting skull that grinned with real fangs and few teeth in its sagging jaw along with a gummy like brain that looked to be leaking out from its sightless orbs was floating merrily on its way toward him.

Nagini, who had been relaxing upon her masters shoulders swayed and slithered down to the floor and hissed her displeasure as she had been expecting to feed upon the corpse- not being attacked by these graveyard rejects from hell.

Laughing inside, Q/Snape's eyes glittered as he said in a very innocent yet impressed tone. "That was quite ingenious Master. Who would have expected such a magnificent display with the killing curse."

Wondering himself as to how he could have caused such a display with the unforgivable curse, Voldemort seeing a faint chance to redeem his pride answered hesitantly as he raised a shaking hand and blasted the grinning skull and hovering eyes with his wand. "Um yes, I a-am pleased you noticed S-Severus."

Meanwhile Lucius and Narcissa stared questioningly at Draconus who was now kneeling under the table with them watching the activity with a merry mischievous grin. Idly He wondered if the woman had been sent to the Sickbay on Voyager... It would be something the Q would have done just for the pleasure of getting a rise out of the poor doctor. Then again he may have just hidden her somewhere in one of the vacant rooms in the mansion or sent her to Hogwarts infirmary.

**Authors Notes**Some of the speeches blended into my story spoken by Voldemort and Belatrix is from Deathly Hallows. I hope no one is offended by that or the Q's solution to saving Professor Burbage... I do have a twisted sense of dark comedy at times which just has to pop up now and then. Now where he had sent her is something even I don't know... yet. I wish everyone a Happy New Year.

Thank you to rellenh for bringing to my attention that the chapter had loaded up wrong by the site. I have readjusted the paragraphs to readable lenths.


	43. A MALFOY At The Burrow

**Chapter 43 – A MALFOY At The Burrow!**

Eventually the antics of the strange terrifying objects slowed and then vanished leaving the eviscerated corpse lying upon the table. "Dinner Nagini." The Dark Lord said softly through gritted teeth as he wished to put forward the idea that he was not really affected by all that had just occurred. A deafening silence descended upon the room as everyone waited with bated breath for the Dark Lord to speak further.

Lucius and Narcissa slipped out from under the table along with Draconus and waited warily near Q/Snape who looked seemingly unfazed by the commotion. In fact his unbending attitude along with the fact he hadn't reacted in any way whatsoever to the exploding body convinced many of the Death Eaters including Bellatrix that he really was a deadly heartless beast who probably would happily destroy anybody who stood in this way if he wished.

"Snape... I believe that you have an interest in the administration at Hogwarts." Voldemort finally stated as his red eyes fastened themselves upon the tall dark foreboding form of the Potions Master.

"I was the Potions Master... Master." Q/Snape forced the appellation between his teeth while appearing to be humble and respectful toward the despised despot.

"Instead I shall expect that you shall take up the Headmastership when my plans for taking over the Ministry succeeds. " He turned to look directly at the stocky sloop shouldered twin Death Eaters who where both eyeing the snake who was feeding upon the body by unlocking her jaws and swallowing it whole. The sight of the remains disappearing and being crushed by the powerful fangs and body of the snake was almost hypnotic.

Amycus and Alecto Carrow!"

Startled, the twin Death Eaters moved shakily to stand in front of their master, dropping to their knees and kissed the hem of Voldemorts dusty robe. "You, Alecto will teach Muggle studies to the pureblood children properly, explain how Muggles are like animals, stupid and dirty, plus how they drove wizards into hiding by their viciousness toward them. I need to make sure they understand how the natural order is being re-established. "

Amycus, You will teach the Dark Arts. Especially the three unforgivables. If need be make them practice the first two upon each other. The Killing curse is reserved for the undesirables." Voldemort told the twins thoughtfully as one of his long thin fingers unconsciously stroked down the side of his face ending at the edge of his thin bloodless lips. "In fact you both could help Snape with the school by becoming deputy Heads... Yes, the both of you, that should be perfect."

After devouring the grisly remains Nagina slithered back up onto his shoulders and reaching up with his hand to caress her head he departed and shortly afterwards the dining room was emptied of all but the Malfoys along with Q/Snape **.**

Not wishing to admit it, both Lucius and Narcissa where badly shaken by what they had witnessed. Never before had either of them seen such a display. They where positive that the Dark Lord hadn't either but wisely followed Q/Snapes lead in making him think that they thought he was responsible.

"Well that went well I suppose." Q/Snape said while the house elves came into the room to tidy it up after everyone else had taken their leave. He smirked as he thought, 'I do hope Snape doesn't mind my taking his place as Headmaster without his knowledge.' Pausing a moment he closed his eyes and then with a strange twisted smile playing on his lips he snapped his fingers and then said, "But then again I am sure we can accomplish everything that needs to be done by Halloween at the latest."

"Accomplish... What are you both up to?" Lucius asked automatically then slapped a hand over his mouth as he looked over nervously at the tall, imposing figure that looked like the Snape he thought he knew but yet wasn't. He was sure he would have freaked to the point of having to be admitted to St. Mungos if it wasn't for Narcissa's calmness and the detailed explanations she gave him about these two individuals who were not who they seemed to be. One being a great grandson who lived and worked with Muggles in space! The other a supernatural being! He decided for his own sanity that he would ignore and pretend that anything he heard or seen from this day forth till the Dark Lord was defeated never really happened.

"Just doing a little damage control." answered Q/Snape who was taking a moment to go over the details of the course of action to be taken next. "Those two idiots don't know what they are getting into. Deputy Heads indeed." The calculating look upon Q'Snapes face sent involuntary shivers up Lucius' spine as he was sure that the strange being posing as Snape was planning something even more terrifying than even the Dark Lord could dream up.

"Okay this part of the plan went well ... I am curious though, where did you send the Professor ?." asked Draconus as he watched the House Elves tidying up and cleaning what was left of the bloody debris and blood off the table . "Voyager is my guess. Even though I am sure that if the good Doctor wasn't a hologram he'd definitely would have a coronary upon finding yet another wizarding patient suddenly appear in his sick bay."

"You think so?" Q/Snapes dark eyes snapped with amusement as he twirled the ebony wand seemingly carelessly in his hand. "I suppose I should check up on her. You may like to look into finding another one of Voldemorts miserable attempts to defeat Death while I am gone." The dark orbs burrowed deep into the flashing silver eyes. "I know, But first there are a couple of events to proceed the attempt."

"Potter does have access to his Godfathers home where the Locket is supposed to be." answered Draconus. "But first- Potter's muggle family has to be taken to a place of safety by the Order as is Potter plus The Weasleys are having that wedding in a few weeks which coincides with the fall of the Ministry..."

Well, Potters muggle family could be moved a little earlier than planned. A small respite before the main event begins in earnest." answered Q/Snape. "Too bad Voldemort forgot in his haste- to inquire about the arrangements. His loss."

"Back in a flash." Q then vanished from sight. Draconus blinked and glanced over at his bewildered 'Great-Grandparents' , "Looks like I called it." he smirked at the gob smacked expression on Lucius' face.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag erHogwartsVoyager**

Little Dulcus was quite unaware of the true animosity between her 'Daddy' Sirius and Ambassador Severus or was just making a game of making them be civil to each other... Sirius wasn't quite sure which it was as she settled in beside him at the feast and in between eating the simple but filling foods before her, she chattered a mile a minute about all the marvelous discoveries that she was experiencing along with the other children. The crisp clear running waters, green grasses and trees with real honest to goodness leaves or spines, creatures that swam, creeped, crawled , ran or flew above under the bright yellow sun which would not threaten them or their new home with destruction.

Afterwards Sirius had a sneaking suspicion that both Merlin and Snape were deliberately encouraging her to ask questions of which he- Sirius couldn't answer. Telling her stories of Hogwarts among others yet not quite saying anything harmful to make her doubt her choice in making Sirius her new daddy. How devious considering the dubious past between him and Snape. As for Merlin... Who would believe that the greatest wizard known was alive.. on a new wizarding planet... conversing with Muggles that flew through time and space... as if it was absolutely a normal thing to be dong.

The Muggle Captain and the Commander from Voyager was discussing arrangements with the Wizengamot and Merlin as eventually Voyager would be departing from Novus Venificus Magus with Draco Malfoy and Maraga along with her Grandfather The Grand Wizard Vincere, Mogar the Goblin, Vedeion the Centaur plus Sirius and his newly 'adopted' three youngsters if he wished to go back. He had the chance to live out the remainder of his life here in peace, but he couldn't stop thinking about his Godson Harry.

That in itself posed another problem in Sirius' opinion. He was considered dead as he had fell through the Veil in front of many witnesses—Harry included. The thought of his Godson was sobering as Sirius wondered how the boy was coping with the grief and guilt he would most likely have. Added to the mix would be the three youngsters who where going to come back with him. What was he to do to protect them from a war that had nothing whatsoever to do with them. How was he to cope when it was discovered that he lived! Would he still be a wanted murderer in the eyes of the Wizarding world... So many complications and few solutions that he could see. His head hurt from thinking about what had happened so far and the fact that he had really no idea as to what was happening other than what he had witnessed and heard with his own senses, so he made a decision that maybe he should just quit worrying and leave everything in the very capable hands of that very powerful and omnipotent being called Q.

Snape and that Basaliskan fellow—Slithers where also preparing to leave as from what Sirius heard they where going to retrieve a colony of Acromantulas from the Forbidden Forest. It was also apparent that Dumbledore was planning to return to Earth but oddly enough it wasn't clear as to which ship he was going to take back. He seemed to be waiting for a sign.

"_Daddy! You wanna watch all dose pretty stars play wit me b'fore I's ta go sleep?" _Little Dulcus distracted Sirius from his thoughts with questions as she tugged on the sleeve of his robe. "_Where you 'tink that yella sun goes to? In'it nice ta go ta sleep wit'out worrin' bout tings?"_

'You have no idea little one as to what my worries entail. Do I take you youngsters with me back to Earth or stay here.' thought Sirius who sighed as he picked her up and wrapped the quilt about her tiny body and sat down in the transfigured recliner with her head tucked securely against his shoulder. "Yes little one, let's enjoy our freedom under the night stars while we can."

Meanwhile Q arrived in sickbay on board Voyager just as the doctor noticed that he had somehow acquired yet another magical patient.

"Q! I should have known you had something to do with the arrival of my newest patient. She definitely isn't part of the crew." the Doctor huffed as he watched the sensors on the bio-bed while tending to the various wounds. "What is her name? And don't tell me Jane Doe. She looks as if she has been in some sort of bar- room brawl."

"No, Assuredly not a bar-room brawl." Q chuckled. "She is the muggles professor from Hogwarts, She had a slight mishap encountering a few miscreants that must be removed from the timeline."

"Hmmmfff, I take it she will be joining our jolly passengers and crew for the duration of the latest 20th century crisis in the Wizarding world?" the Doctor asked in a slightly resigned tone.

"Why yes that is an excellent suggestion Doctor." Q answered back, "Thank you for offering. I appreciate your willingness to help under the circumstances."

"Well the circumstances sure haven't been what one would call predictable!" the Doctor groused as he continued to attend to his newest patient. "I wonder why we pretend to be heading home when in fact our mission seems to not only investigating every millimeter of the Delta quadrant but to play hopscotch with time and space."

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag erHogwartsVoyager**

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley had told Harry that they thought the Ministry had been infiltrated and arrangements had been made to send some Order members to take his family to safety and him also—though not together, to Harry's relief. He would soon be seventeen soon and the trace would be gone as would his mothers blood protection on the house. Harry was positive that the Q had arranged it somehow for him to be removed sooner rather than later from the confines of 4 Privet Drive and for that small favour he was fervently thankful.

Uncle Vernon's constant packing and packing of the suitcases and pacing back and forth muttering such things as "Codswallow... load of Claptrap... having to leave OUR home... shouldn't have gotten involved... His lot..." He glowered at Petunia who just sniffed and ignored his complaints and kept to herself staring out the window for the arrival of those freaks who were supposedly coming to take them away before Harry turned seventeen and the protective charms that kept them all safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters broke.

"I think we'll just stay here! It is foolish to leave a perfectly good home to be taken over by the likes of you and your lot!" Spat Uncle Vernon as he thumped the heavy case filled with Dudley's stuff.

""_Don't you understand?" _shouted Harry back at his uncle whose purpling face was barely inches away from his. _"They'll torture and kill you like they did my parents!"_

To Harry's amazement and Vernon's horror his cousin Dudley roared, _"DAD! _I am going with these Order People . Harry's right. I don't know why or how but I'd rather not take the chance."

Shortly after Dudleys statement there was a knock at the door. Two Order Members, Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle had arrived.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag erHogwrtsVoyager**

"I get the feeling that everything is going in a different direction than it would have." Hermione said as she sat with arms crossed glowering at the fireplace. She wanted to know the full story behind Draconus' cryptic note he had sent to her shortly after the summer Holidays had started. She had taken the precaution of erasing her parents memories of her and the magical world and replacing them with a desire to to go to Australia before coming to stay at the Burrow and help with the wedding preparations in addition to making plans as to how to break into Bellatrix's Vault to get the Hufflepuff Cup Horcurx and somehow release the Gringotts Dragon from its captivity. No biggie according to Draconus. 'Typical male response.' she snorted.

Due to the worries of having the wedding arrangements completed for the eldest Weasley son Bill and his _fiancée_ Fleur Delacour. The imminent arrival of the Delacour parents and sister had Molly on edge and for much of the summer break so far - she had the youngsters going for long hours helping her with the cleaning of the Burrow and the denoming and general improvements. Yard Swept, Flutterby bushes planted garden pruned, plucked and generally tided up till it no longer felt as homey as it once did. Even the chickens where to be locked away in their little house when the big day arrived.

Due to the increased security enchantments placed upon the Burrow by the Order and the Ministry it was no longer possible to travel by magic directly into or out of the house but only to a nearby hill a few minutes walk away.

"Harry is going to be brought here while the Order takes his family to a secret safe house. I'm not sure he is going to feel much better being here. I bet he'll be pressed into helping out with this wedding somehow." Ron sounded worried if not troubled.

"It will be over soon, Thank Merlin." Ginny said in a tired voice. "I am getting a little peeved myself. Mum and Fleur are both getting on each others last nerve."

"And ours. I wonder how we can get in touch with Draconus. He has some plans on how we can retrieve the last two Horcruxes." Hermione looked worried as she held out the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. "The Ministry isn't doing much in helping end the war."

_"_I know Dad said something about the Ministry having been infiltrated by Death Eaters. " answered Ron." I wonder if Draconus knows that it won't be possible for him to floo directly... Especially from Malfoy Manor."

"He knows but ..." The floo suddenly flared up and the flames turned green. The next moment Draconus stepped out. "Hullo everyone."

"Then once again he proves that the impossible is possible." Hermione sighed.

"Hullo back at you." answered Ron with a wide smirk.

"How did you get by all those annoying security enchantments?" Ginny asked "They were supposed to prevent traveling directly into the house even by Floo."

Draconus shrugged. "I never noticed. I guess it is because of the bit of Q Power I was gifted with."

"Funny Draco, Q power." Ginny's nose wrinkled slightly as she wondered what the references to this Q was really all about. She thought it was some kind of code thought up by Hermione "Anyway We're glad you could make it. It isn't easy to get answers to our questions from the adults."

"Or answer theirs about the strange occurrences at Hogwarts without revealing the fact you are not Draco yet you are a Malfoy, Dumbledores disappearance was orchestrated by Q. You know just the ordinary common everyday secrets of Space, Time and how to circumvent the natural order of things." said Hermione.

"Can't say very much about something you know very little about." Draconus shrugged. "Ask your questions. If I can I will answer them."

"Draconus, I read in the Daily Prophet that Professor Burbage the Muggle Studies Professor was said to to have resigned but there was some rumours that she was taken by Death Eaters shortly after we left Hogwarts." Hermione told him, "You didn't by any chance hear where she was taken?"

"I was just getting around to asking that." Ron blurted out " Dad said that he overheard some suspicious people at work whispering something about the Muggles Professor being blown up by Voldemort and turned into something filled with terrifying objects."

"It wasn't Voldemorts doing... It was Q's idea of a practical joke. She isn't missing.. at least not exactly." Draonus' silver eyes glittered as he told them of the piñata prank that Q/Snape had played on Voldemort. He had to explain what a piñata was to Ron so he could get the full impact of what he was being told."If I can get to a pensieve I'll show you my memory of it."

"If I didn't know better I would say you were pulling my leg." Hermione said with a shake of her head at the image that the description of the reactions of Voldemort and his Death Eaters to the piñata Prank gave her. "But then again I have met Q."

"Er...This Q is a real person?" Ginny asked with doubt in her voice. She had a suspicion that she was being pranked herself. "You lot are pulling my leg."

"Yes he is a real person... Well he does take that form when he gets involved with us humans." Draconus answered her question seriously with no hint of deception. Ginny's eyes widened in confusion.

"That prank is rather macabre but proves once again that Q has a very quirky sense of humour. Maybe the twins could get pointers from him." Ron chortled loudly.

_"Malfoy ! We didn't expect to meet up with you here at the Burrow!" _George and Fred both said delightfully in unison as they entered the room upon hearing Draonus' voice and Ron's answer.

"How'd you manage to"

"get by the security enchantments? "

"Glad to see you both also." answered Draconus. "Saves a bit of time looking you up at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Gred and Forge at your Service." Both boys grinned mischievously, "What nefarious pranks have you..."

"Hermione and our ittle Ronnikins come up with?"

"Ronnikins?" Draconus turned to look questioningly at Ron as Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"STOP CALLING ME RONNIKINS!" Ron yelled at the twins and turned angrily towards Draconus "Don't think about copying them Malfoy."

Ron's screaming and the fact he barely lowered his voice much when warning Draconus caused Molly to burst into the room to investigate on top of telling her sons off for causing a rumpus. Fleur followed her future mother-in-law—wondering as to what was happening.

"Must you... Wha... Boys.. What?" Molly sputtered. Her hearing was quite sharp and yet hadn't quite realised that there was an extra person in the room till she stormed into the room after the twins to yell at them. She stopped suddenly and stared open mouthed as the sight before her of her children chatting with Draco Malfoy who was standing in their living room conversing with Ron, Hermione and the twins registered." MALFOY?"She looked at them in shock.

Draconus was momentarily shocked himself as he saw her and remembered- The Q had warned him that he would meet a paternal ancestor of Captain Janeway. He wondered in passing if the Q really did intend for the Captain to meet Molly and Arthur Weasley and their family. If so the Temporal Prime Directive was going to be taking a beating. He smirked slightly even as he bit down on his lower lip to keep from chuckling.

Arthur, his son Bill and Mad-Eye had been checking on the wards surrounding the Burrow when they heard Molly's screech. Without a moments hesitation both of them turned and pulled out their wands as they moved swiftly and cautiously into the house through the kitchen and into the room where everyone else had gathered.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is there a Malfoy in the house?" Bill said to his father who was just as flabbergasted as he was. "How?"

"Looks like it... This has to be a prank by George and Fred. " Arthur's mind was whirling with explanations, none of which would perfectly fit the scene that was before him. "There is no way anyone can get through the enchantments."

Even though the twins, their two siblings and Hermione Granger had repeated several times that the younger Malfoy was not at all a dark wizard and that he was helping Harry with the defeat of Voldemort- Mad-Eye was still not totally convinced that there was good in the likes of any of the Malfoys for after all their name itself meant bad faith and Lucius was a marked Death Eater.

He was shocked to find that Draco Malfoy had somehow circumvented the security measures preventing Flooing in directly and the swiftness with which he moved belied the fact he had a wooden leg with a claw shape instead of a foot at the end of it. His instinctive response was aborted by the fact that the Weasley youngsters where gathered around the boy, He stopped advancing and watched the youngsters interactions closely as he kept his wand at the ready and a series of charms ready to incapacitate and disarm the Malfoy boy if it came down to it.

Weasleys! Granger- what are you doing? Constant Vigilance also applies to speaking of that which should not be mentioned to a likely Death Eater." the Gruff old ex Auror scolded. He pulled his wand and pointed it towards the Slytherin boy. "You young scamp, what diabolical mischief are you up to?" His large round eye with the bright blue iris twirled independently in his head and focused upon Draconus. "Spying for your father and his master?"

"Mischief... not exactly in the way you think... I am not a marked follower of Voldie, and definitely not spying for anyone." Draconus answered calmly even as he revealed unblemished skin on his forearm where the dark mark was supposed to have been imprinted then raised his left hand and scratched his temple thoughtfully with his pointer finger. "I hoped that when I came I would find Harry had already arrived."

"Harry will be so mad at us for not keeping him in the loop." Hermione did a facepalm. "I take it Q is getting a bit anxious about us finishing the project."

"Anxious... I wouldn't quite say that but he would like to wrap everything up by Halloween." answered Draconus as if there wasn't an audience of adults listening in.

"So no pressure." responded Ron rolling his eyes.

"Q?... Q? Who is Q? What is going on?" Molly's voice cut through the debate in a precise manner that alerted the teens to be very careful as to what they were about to say.

Draconus turned to answer, "Mr. And Mrs Weasley. I apologise for appearing so suddenly in your home but it has become imperative that I speak with Ron, Hermione and Harry."

"Speak?" Potter isn't here for one thing and why would you assume it is acceptable for a Malfoy to dictate terms..." Mad-Eye cut into the conversation, his voice getting slightly louder with each syllable as he cast an Incarcerate at Malfoy. Ropes flew out to bind Mafoy as Ginny, Ron and Hermione yelled "STOP!" while at the same time. The ropes wrapped themselves around all six teens.

"Yes I must speak with Harry... for he is the chosen one... the last member of the Peverall line." answered Draconus calmly as a white glow surrounded them and vanished the ropes to everyones confusion- except for Ron and Hermione who had witnessed the same white glowing power before in the Chamber of Secrets though at a much higher intensity.

Authors Notes

I hope this chapter is interesting enough. Now that Sirius has a family who depends on him and the fact that back home Harry and everyone else has accepted the fact he had 'died- will he decide to go back to Earth to fight Voldemort alongside the Order and reconnect with Harry or stay on Novus Venificus Magus to help with the struggles of creating the new colony. As you have read he has been mulling this decision over in his mind while observing everyone else.

I guess we will have to wait and find out what his decision will be. I don't even know... Darn Q and my Muse who is obviously enjoying messing with me and my loyal readers.


	44. Retrieving Harry

**Chapter 44- Retrieving Harry**

Draconus sensed the adults wands trained upon him even as he instinctively used his magic to break the bonds that wrapped around him and his fellow teens.

"Draconus... could you please tone it down just a wee bit?" Hermione asked as she blinked and tried to get the specks of bright light to quit dancing across her eyes.

"Thanks for getting rid of those ropes, They chaffed." Ron was also momentarily blinded but still turned and glared at the area he knew Mad-Eye was. "I wish Harry _WAS _here. _He'd tell you lot the same thing. Malfoy is not here to harm any of us!"_

"We also have to concur with our little brother." exclaimed both George and Fred.

"Remember we left our shop and went to Hogwarts."

" to find out what was going on for you."

"After all the rumours about Draco."

"Coming back on the wings of Death himself."

"Certainly made quite the impression ."

The momentarily stunned silence that followed the pronouncements spoke volumes. Draconus wondered if it had been wise to floo over to the Burrow. He had done so many a time when he was younger to visit his friends . He barely stopped himself from chuckling at his own preoccupation with helping Q get the mission done that he hadn't even thought about the fact that descendants of this very same family where still in possession of the Burrow in his own time.

After a few moments Arthur said with some confusion. ""With all those glowing recommendations- from our own children yet - I suspect there truly is more to the story than any of us have been told."

"If Harry supports the claims then maybe..." Bill started to say as he looked suspiciously at the seemingly unassuming blond who was staying quiet.

"That a Malfoy can be part of the light?" scoffed Mad-Eye who was still not totally convinced. "Even if he is an innocent... no matter how soiled by his family reputation, there are many questions that need to be asked and answered." Mad-Eye growled and then spat a little harshly. "Arthur and Molly, could you two please keep this..this... boy from leaving while I go pick up Potter and bring him here.

"Pointing his wand toward the fireplace, Mad-Eye muttered a charm. "There that makes access to the Floo impossible for now. We don't need Malfoy Sr. to follow the boy here."

Draconus sighed as he did a facepalm to the teens and twins amusement. he whispered, "They won't be following I am sure about that."

"What ya do? Put em in ...what you call it stassses?" Ron asked in the same soft whisper.

"Thats Stasis and no I didn't have to. They are both keeping watch back at the Manor" answered Draconus, quietly that only the other teens could hear. "At the moment we have other matters of importance to be attended to."

At the slight shake of Draconus's head and the look he gave, Hermione's brow furrowed and the others interest was peaked even more but did not say anything else as they centered their attention back upon the adults who were discussing the situation among themselves.

"Now what is to be done with Malfoy..." Mad-Eye pondered, "It doesn't seem right to have him her..."

"We will keep him and till _proven_ otherwise, will _welcome and treat him as a gues_t in our house." Molly snapped back at Mad-Eye in a steady stern voice as her motherly instinct kicked in despite the fact that for generations, the relationship between the two families had never been anything even resembling civil. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she felt that there was something about the boy and her own children's reactions which made her want to trust him.

Arthur opened his mouth to comment as he watched her place her hands firmly on her hips as she glared a challenge, but clammed up after all If Molly was willing to extend hospitality to Malfoy ... He shrugged, he would have trust her.

"Well I am sure that Harry will clear up any misconceptions. Come along you lot, Lunch has been made. You come along too Draco, don't worry there is plenty to go around. " Molly said firmly even if she was feeling slightly unsure as to what the boys response would be to her invitation.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag erHogwartsVoyager**

The evening sky was fading to a deep velvety black with very few stars out to light the way. The moon was barely a sliver as it rose up into the sky. Harry was alone in the house with only his thoughts and memories. Earlier he had ran up to his bedroom and looked out the window and watched the Dursley car backing out of the driveway and without a backwards glance from the occupants sped off up the road and away from 4 Privet Drive.

He listened to the almost oppressing silence as he picked up Hedwigs cage, his firebolt and the rucksack that held what few possessions he had decided to take from his now unnaturally tidy room. Trudging down the hallway and the stairs he placed everything down near the back door.

"I'll just be a moment Hedwig I just want to look around the house one last time before we go." Harry felt bad about keeping her locked in her cage but for now he knew it had to be that way. She clacked her beak and sulked while he went upstairs and down- taking one last look around the house and locking down all windows and the front door while remembering bits and pieces of his life and incidences- like when Dudley was puking all over the doormat after being saved by Harry from the Dementors. That had been the turnabout in attitude for his cousin who was surprisingly grateful.

After taking the time to look into all the now unoccupied rooms, he walked over to pull open the door under the stairs which was where he had slept for all those years before he had gotten his letter. He watched the spiders that where probably descended fro those he had kept company with while sleeping inside the obviously cramped area which now held shoes and umbrellas. While perusing his memories, he recalled the confusing Dreams of green light and flying motorcycles. He closed the door and sighed.

Harry noticed Hedwig was sulking and had tucked her head under her wing, refusing to acknowledge him when he returned.

Suddenly he heard the sharp snapping sound of somebody apparating and realised there was someone from the wizarding world in the back yard. He drew out his wand to the ready as he hurried toward the back door of the house and waited while he listened for any indications as to who it was. Cautiously he gazed out the window and then as he saw the person appear out from under a disillusion charm, he felt relieved as he spotted the the grizzled face of Mad-Eye whose magical eye was spinning rapidly as it kept checking on the darkening sky, house and garden.

"Mad-Eye!" Harry said as he flung open the door. He held his wand toward the ex-Auror just in case he was a decoy rather than who he looked to be. "Prove to me you are Mad-Eye, and not an impostor."

"I am Mad-Eye Moody, Potter. I was supposed to be the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor during your fourth year but ended up spending most of it stuck inside that infernal trunk!"

"Fine." Harry stepped aside and smiled widely as the elderly ex-Auror entered.

"Have you got everything you need? You forget anything it will be gone as we won't be coming back."

"Yes sir, Hedwig is sulking a bit considering she is stuck inside her cage but I didn't think it would be wise to allow her to fly on ahead as somebody that wishes me harm might be watching and follow her. " answered Harry as he hefted his rucksack back onto his shoulder and picked up the broomstick and Hedwigs cage.

How will we be leaving..." Harry looked questioningly at Mad-Eye who was still casting about making sure no one was listening in.

"We will fly away from here under a heavy casting of disillusion charms. We cannot floo away as it would not be safe to link this house to the Floo system and you are still under age and under the trace. "

"The Trace?"

"Yes The Trace, the charm that detects magical activity by anyone under the age of Seventeen. Your mothers protective charm will be broken permanently as of your seventeenth birthday and the warding will collapse when you no longer call this place home." Mad-Eye answered impatiently. "By taking you away earlier than expected we should be able to avoid... problems." Mad-Eyes normal eye narrowed slightly as he remembered that there was a Malfoy to be dealt with once they returned. But if Potter verified the other youngsters stories that the boy was reliable and trustworthy. He had even more questions.

"Potter do you know anything good coming from trusting - Draco Malfoy?" His magical Eye stopped revolving and concentrated on watching Harry.

"Draco? He's..., Oh right, then you heard the stories about what happened back at Hogwarts."

"I have heard all those preposterous stories, but right now I need you to verify that he is trustworthy."

"I would say yes. Definitely without a doubt" Harry answered as he thought 'You have no idea how trustworthy.' thinking a moment "I should also say that there is much that needs to be accomplished with his help."

"Really?" Mad-Eye frowned. "We will speak more once we find ourselves within the wards of the safe house. But still we shouldn't count on You-Know-Who waiting for your birthday to attack, so while we are en route I want you to stay alert, Keep an eye out for errant Death Eaters patrolling the skies, U_se Constant Vigilance_."

"Well Okay then." Harry glanced down at Hedwig who was glaring at him even though her wing still covered most of her head.

"Since we will be under the disillusion charm, you can allow Hedwig out of her cage ." Mad Eye grouched as he cast the disillusion charm over himself, Harry and Hedwig. Several times- layering each casting till he was satisfied that there would be no possible way for anyone to detect them. "But mind, she better not stray."

Hedwig perked up and clacked her beak happily. Harry fought the desire to laugh and barely hid his smirk as he undid the latch of the cage and overheard the old Auror muttering under his breath. 'Yes, yes I know." Mad-Eye muttered at Hedwig. "Just you mind and be careful..."

"And stay alert, Keep an eye out for errant Death Eaters patrolling the skies, U_se Constant Vigilance_." Harry parroted.

"Glad you remember. Now stay close and lets get our butts in gear." Mad-Eye growled as he shrunk Hedwigs cage and pocketed it. Taking his own custom made broom in his hand and Harry with his Firebolt , they left the house by the back door and locked it.

Mad Eyes magical eye kept circling about watching for any signs, no matter how slight of anyone spotting them. Withdrawing his wand and waving it in some intricate patterns Mad-eye spoke softly "_Protego Titalum...Salvio hexia ... Cave inimicum" . _Mad-Eye motioned to keep quiet as they mounted their brooms and soared upwards. Harry looked down for a last glimpse of number 4 Privet Drive but it was unable to detect any of the houses as they climbed higher and higher into the pitch black night sky. He was about to speak but clamped his mouth shut as he noticed twenty or so figures angrily circling around and casting detection spells but failing since the homes in the area had vanished from the Death Eaters sight along with their hopes of capturing the Boy-Who-Lived.

Wishing to speak but knowing it wouldn't be welcomed Harry watched Hedwig flying just ahead of him and followed Mad-Eye as they zigzagged and backtracked high above the moors, villages, towns and cities below. If the Death Eaters had somehow managed to find traces of their flight they would be hard put to follow.

After several hours of hard flying the exhausted pair along with Hedwig descended to land just beyond the Burrows Boundaries overlooking the front yard. Hedwig flew straight into the Burrow and landed beside the Weasleys elderly owl Errol upon the extended Owl Perch.

"They're back." Ginny called out as she noticed the Owl flying in. She jumped up along with Ron and Hermione and peered outside but couldn't see anyone. Draconus didn't as he knew that abrupt movements from him might be construed as threats by some of the adults who were obviously watching him closely, not sure as to whether his agenda was honourable. Bill and Fleur were warily trying not to seem like they were but failed. George and Fred grinned and winked at him as they both reached out and each snagged another freshly baked cauldron cake.

The trio backed away from the doorway as Molly and Arthur approached.

"Um,where are they?" asked Hermione in a worried tone.

"Knowing Mad-Eye he has them both under a very heavy disillusion charm." Arthur commented as he stood by his wife.

"Still, I hope nothing went wrong." Molly fretted as she looked out with wand in hand as a precaution but couldn't see any sign of them either.

Ron looked back at the two owls stetting on the perch "Hedwig looks tired but doesn't seem stressed."

"A peal of boyish laughter and suddenly both Md-Eye and Harry appeared directly in front of the astonished teens and adults as the disillusionment charm was lifted.

Harry was laughing even as he was rushed by his friends and hauled into the bright kitchen along with Mad-Eye who paused and double-checked the occupants in the kitchen with his magical roving eye, but the fields and the skies above them for signs of any trouble.


	45. Preliminary Decisions and Disj

**Chapter 45- Preliminary Decisions and Disjointed Explanations **

Draco and his new friends were enjoying their stay upon the new planet but where feeling a little antsy in that they where wondering when they would be back on Voyager in anticipation of the voyage back to 20th century earth. It was to be soon that much they knew but anticipation made the wait seem longer.

The sound of the water lapping the shoreline was soothing even as Vedieon was trotting through the surf and enjoying the feel of sand against the frogs of his hooves. He and Mogar where obviously fast friends as the small Goblin had joined him in racing through the waves, laughing as the water splashed them both.

Ignis the small dragon was exploring the skies just above where Maraga and Draco where sitting and watching the antics of their fellow friends. After some time passed the small Centaur approached them.

Maraga, "Draco..." Vedeion's voice was a little hesitant. "We are family now... right?"

"An unusual one at best but yes I believe so." Draco answered , "Why are you asking? Are you not comfortable with the idea?"

"Oh yes.. but I have been feeling the urge to ask the Captain if I could become part of her crew." The young centaur looked out toward the forest where the herd of Centaurs now resided. "I mean it is nice and all to see the others forming a herd and all but it just doesn't feel right for me somehow. Then there is the fact I have magic like you humans do."

"I see, and The fact that you have a magic core that is different from your own kind concerns you." Maraga spoke thoughtfully, "I can see why you wish to join Voyager as a member of her crew. After all there are a few magical folk on board who could help you."

"If you came to earth you would learn to control your magic at Hogwarts but then there are the Centaur herds that reside in the Forbidden Forests who are leery of Wizarding folk and as such you might become an outcast also. I understand why you think Voyager just may be your best bet." Draco agreed with Maraga's assessment. "I must return to Earth during a time where the kind of space travel we have experienced is only a dream that hopes to become a reality." Draco answered back. "But what has it to do with the fact that Maraga and I consider you as family?"

"You know... Once we return to your planet..."

Maraga sprang up and hugged the young Centaur around his broad chest. "Oh you silly, no matter _where or_ _When _you find yourself, you'll always be family."

"Anyway I will have you know that Arturus and Draconus will still be on board, and I am positive they will not only help you control your magic but also treat you and Mogar - if he wishes to stay- as family also."

"Then I won't offend you if I do?" The relief in Vedeions voice was quite evident. "I just didn't want to make you think I was abandoning my new family for this chance to live my life differently from my kind and see other... cultures."

"You have just gotten a taste of what this lifestyle is like so naturally you would wish to experience more of it." Maraga nodded as she raised her arms over her head and spread them widely. "There is so much more to life than what our people have been living with on Venificus Magus and even though I choose to go with Draco to his home planet- here on Novus Venificus Magus there will be much to see and learn about for those who stay and raise their families."

"Maraga and I are going to live back on Earth. I would love to continue on board Voyager myself but I know I need to help make the dream come true by going back and investing the Malfoy Money in ways to ..."

"Build the bridge to understanding between Muggles and Magical folk." The melodic voice of Merlin finished his thoughts. "I think those ships to the stars are such wonderful muggle inventions."

"A bit melodramatic Merlin but I have to admit spot on." A touch of humour laced the dry sarcastic velvety voice of Severus Snape as he cut in. "I came to let you know that I will be gone shortly as I am going back myself with Slithers and his Basaliskan crew to remove the colony of Acramantulas from the Forbidden Forest and transfer them back to their planet to breed and feed his people for many centuries to come.

"With Aragog gone I suppose it is for the best to remove the rest of the acramantulas. They only put up with Hagrid because of Aragog. Too dangerous to consider leaving them alone without being contained. Never thought that they would become a viable food source though." sighed Albus Dumbledore as he looked apologetically toward Slithers, "As much as I would like to experience adventures and live here on this new wonderful planet I feel that there is something that I need to finish back on Earth. I'm not exactly sure what that is- other than helping defeat Voldemort. "

"The Acramantulas will be kept upon a large warded island where they can live and breed. We will hunt for only what is needed for our families to eat." Slithers answered. "Our people have learned the hard way that it is not acceptable to hunt a species to extinction. It was quite "

"Will you be staying there Professors... or should I say Ambassadors?" Draco looked concerned as he looked back and forth between the three wizards and the Basiliskian.

"No I won't stay Draco. My path has been altered and I have agreed to be the Ambassador between Slithers people and Star Fleet. But... be not concerned as in time we will meet again."

"Of that I am sure. Severus and I will also be part of Novus Venificus Magus as their Magical representatives to not only Star Fleet but also the Cardilians and Basiliskans." Merlin winked even as he pulled out a tin from the pocket of his robe and opening it offered lemon drops to each of them.

"Now that simple action is positive proof that you are related to Dumbledore." Draco chortled even as he felt a few tears starting to slide down his cheeks.

"It is time to go." Slithers hissed softly as he watched the interactions between Snape and Malfoy, an image passed through his mind and knowing it was a promise sent by Q he said, "I believe that we will meet each other again young Draco though you will be much older."

The group walked silently over to the massive ship and once again Severus gently reached out and held Draco's chin between his thumb and finger. " Draco, I must go but promise me that you will take

what you have learned during this amazing journey and keep it and all your friends safe within your heart."

"I will sir."

After the Basiliskian ship departed with Snape on board Sirius Black felt he needed some advice before making his decision and approached the one person he knew and hoped could help. Albus Dumbledore was watching the building of what was to become the new school. It wasn't fancy, definitely nothing like Hogwarts but it was a start. Sensing the Animagis approaching him he turned with his trademark twinkling blue eyes and a genial smile on his weathered face.

"Sirius, It is such a wonderful honour to be at the beginnings of a new settlement even if the culture itself is older than any I have imagined."

"Yes sir, I suppose it is." Sirius answered as he wasn't too interested in history other than what he had experienced himself back on Earth and had pondered on since. "I am sure they will do what they can with their fresh start and all."

"What is on your mind my young friend." Albus asked knowing but wanting Sirius to verbalize his concerns.

" I assume it has something to do with not only your Godson harry back on Earth but the three youngsters who have become quite attached to you."

"Yes, that is it." Sirius nodded with relief."I want to help my Godson Harry finish off Voldemort but now that I have Dulcis, Pollax and Leonia depending on me I really don't know..."

"Their safety is paramount along with your wish to help your Godson in the fight against Voldemort." Albus looked thoughtful .

"Yes sir, I am thinking that it would not be safe to bring the three youngsters home to encounter death before they have a chance to live. Here they have that chance. I don't know if I could enjoy this wonderful bounty of peace knowing that I have the chance to return and fight alongside my Godson." Sirius looked torn between the two major decisions upon which his and that of the youngsters futures laid. "I want to do what is right but which path should I choose. I know that everyone back home assumes I am dead and will carry on but I am not and therein is my dilemma."

"We as humans whether muggle or wizarding folk take risks, when confronted , seize opportunities with both hands. Many meet change with willing adaptability even if it means often getting hurt. We cannot escape sorrow and pain and disappointment. But I have found during my long life- like Death itself they will have lost their sting. " Albus "Treasure the times of peace and prosperity, the Children's laughter at play, All the goodness of life for unfortunately, in the scheme of things there comes times of misery, war and strife which cannot be totally avoided ."

Sirius raised his right arm and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I know either way there are risks involved. This may be a new planet where there has been no indications of trouble yet, but I am sure there will be in time some measure of strife and hardship. As for going to Earth, I do not fear for my own self but that of Dulcis, Pollax and Leonia. Then there is my concern for Harry and the known dangers back home. I need advice and you are the most powerful wizard I know."

"I may appear powerful to you my dear Sirius but that is because I have assumed the bearing of courage and self-confidence- but at heart I have to admit to being frightened at times and vulnerable." Albus responded as he thought of the wand he now possessed that had reputedly belonged to Salazar Slytherin and Draconus' comment _"In my time everyone knew it had been found and that it had been used in the battle against Voldemort."_

"Before I forget dear Sirius, I have here the wand of Salazar Slytherin." Albus pulled out the wand from his sleeve to show the shocked younger wizard. It is as you can tell an elder wand.

"But...but you are against Voldemort and his followers... exclaimed Sirius as he stared in bewilderment while wondering where Albus had found one of the founders wands. 'Why it wasn't Godric Griffindors wand' he thought.

"Yes Sirius I am against what Voldemort stands for and that of his followers. But then they did not all come from Slytherin." Albus's eyes twinkled as they bored into Sirius own. "Peter was a Griffindor."

Sirius' eyes flared slightly with anger at the memory of Peters betrayal of James and Lilly. "But why are you telling me?

"I wish you to learn a basic fact that I regrettably ignored at times. Not all you meet are what they seem. This wands made of yew are reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death, however that could be said of any wand when faced with an adversary. Also those who are chosen by a wand like this are often attracted to the dark arts but then again might equally prove a fierce protector of others."

"So it is true Salazar Slytherin was a dark wizard." Sirius grasped onto the part of the explanation.

"Sirius... you really are a blockhead at times." sighed Albus, "I must admit that when I was young, I too found the dark arts were... interesting but do you think I am a Dark wizard?"

"_No sir!_ Sirius objected strenuously, " Everyone knows you are a stalwart defender of the light."

"Yet here I am with Slytherins wand which accepted me."

Sirius' eyes glazed over slightly and his mouth dropped open. "But you aren't dark!"

"No and neither was Salazar Slytherin. Ask Merlin he knew the founders. He told me that Salazar Slytherin was a fierce protector and worried that in bringing muggleborn students into the castle was very dangerous in that it would have brought the attention of the Witchhunter General towards the school and hence , in his opinion all the children would have been in danger of being murdered by hysterical muggles.

"Merlin...knew. The. Founders?" Sirius blinked, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I just wanted you to know and understand that you need to look at the whole individual and not as a member of any particular house." answered Albus. "To do otherwise is to carry unnecessary baggage and guilt."

Deciding to ponder later on upon Albus' vague references -Sirius shrugged then returned to the main reason he had approached Albus. "But I still have to decide as to whether or not I will return to Earth with my new family."

"You know in your heart what you must do as I and everyone else here knows . Each of our paths my diverge in different directions but ultimately find even our individual quests sometimes need to rise to the challenges that arise... Especially when still free to choose. For example. I know as do you of those who were still free to choose safety and ignore the plight of their friends and neighbours but had chosen the moral way of honour and decency to the almost certain ruin of their individual lives."

Albus paused and then said, "I may be returning to Earth myself as of yet I really haven't got anything here to anchor myself to and alter my choices." His head bowed slightly and in a softer barely audible voice said, "But I feel that I do have a responsibility back on Earth. " He raised his eyes and looking squarely into those of Sirius spoke strongly and firmly, ""Thank You for taking the time to listening to the ramblings of this old wizard.- But now you do Sirius and I think the Q has set this path in front of you. Ask them what they think and I think you may be surprised as to what your choice will be."

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag er**

"Here we go Mr Ollivander. I am sure you have met Miss Burbage." Q/Snape said as he brought the elderly wizard to the sickbay and settled him on a bio bed The medical sensors started to go haywire as they gathered information.

The confused and bewildered wizard was wondering how Snape had managed to apparate him from the warded cell and was quite bemused to find himself in a strange looking room with funny bleeps and blipping sounds. He was further startled and stared when the figure appeared out of thin air and asked, "Please state the nature of the medical emergency"

"I thought you would appreciate another patient in need of rest and relaxation Doc."

"You do remember we are just a starship not a hotel Q." the Doctor asked as he examined Mr Ollivander. "This fellow is just a rack, he needs to take in more nourishment "

"I am sure he knows Doc, The service was a bit sparse where he had been kept." Q/Snape answered dryly, "There is a war going on... in the wizarding world... of 20th century earth."

"I don't have enough to do in our own century that you've got to bring me more?" the Doctor asked."At least I have to give you credit in that you do keep me from becoming bored with my life."

"Your a hologram. A computer generated image." Q/Snape teasingly baited the Doctor.

"A Medical hologram to be precise and as sentient as any other being." the Doctor declared with pride as he continued to watch the monitor that was compiling the information from the examinations of his patients.

"Since Ambassador Snape has departed with the Basilkans, You cannot be him." sated Chief of security Tuvok as he entered at that moment with Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay

Baiting our good doctor Q?" Captain Janeway asked questioningly. She then noticed the two patients she definitely had never seen before. Her eyebrow rose questioningly as she eyed Q. "Do you have something to tell me Q?"

"You and your crew are such a welcoming lot I thought you wouldn't mind having the Doctor check over and help these two who will be departing the ship once it returns to earth."

"You mean 20th century earth." Commander Chakotay clarified.

"I do hope I and my crew will manage to survive your shenanigans long enough to reach our own homes in our own times." Captain Janeway gave Q a steely eyed look.

"Yes."Q grinned, "I promise that once I've returned to your own century I will make sure you are compensated by returning you a few months closer to your objective. As it was you would have flown through an empty void with no other lifeforms of any interest. At least this way you will have participated in an event that is memorable. It is the least I can do."

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwar tsVoyagerHogwarts**

Mad-Eye waited till the youngsters had greeted Potter and then said, "Mr Malfoy A word please." He stomped into the next room without checking to see if the boy was following. The tap tap of his staff forcefully hitting the wooden floor,

"Oh oh..." said Harry, "What have you done?"

"I guess he is a little concerned with the fact I happened to come to the Burrow unannounced through the Floo and wards." shrugged Draconus. "An Auror thing I suppose. If you don't see or hear from me within a a reasonable length of time... "

"Come looking for you."

"Yeah, something like that."

Draconus followed the scarred man into the other room where the tough obviously paranoid and skilled ex-auror eyed him up and down after casting ''_Muffiato'' _to prevent anyone form listening in. Draconus could have sworn that the twirling magical eye implant was boring deep into his mind and soul. In a way this Auror reminded him of Seven-of-Nine whose own occular implant was quite remarkable.

Naturally Mad -Eye decided to get to the point and barked in an intimidating manner. "All right young man who are you? And what is your objective."

"Draco Malfoy sir though I go mostly by Draconus." The young blond answered calmly as he mentally put up his shields against intrusion into his memories of the future. "As for my objective... Harry Potter and his friends needs my help in bringing down Voldemort early."

Mad-Eye leaned forward and said face to face. "Who do you think you are trying to fool mister."

"Fooling? Hmmmm, No one unless... " Dracous had a very puzzled look upon his face, "Trying to keep a rather demented psycho from discovering that he is going to go down hard is rather tiring now that you mention it."

Mad-Eye reached out and grabbed Draconus' left arm and looked at the unblemished fore arm. He grunted, "So you aren't marked yet. I suppose that is good to know."

"I doubt that I will ever be marked." Draconus remarked dryly as he gently rubbed his forehead thoughtfully with his right index finger and pulled his left arm away from mad-eyes firm grasp , "In fact I don't think Moldy Voldie cares to be anywhere near me."

Startled by the boys pronouncement Mad-Eye blinked and his thin gash of a mouth opened and closed without uttering his now thoroughly confused thoughts. He took note especially of Draconus' lst remark while his Magical eye rotated as it watched for signs of trouble—Even here at the Burrow Mad-Eye felt it was too dangerous to become complacent.

After a few moments of reconnaissance the wandering eye bore down on Draconus. Fixing upon the sight of a gray short-sleeved jumpsuit with a yellow strip of colour across its chest that was mostly covered by the black robe. "You are wearing some rather unusual garments for a Pureblood. "

Blushing slightly Draconus quipped, "I hope that is all you see under my robe sir. Otherwise it would be very embarrassing."

"I am not a voyeur young man. My Magical eye can see though most anything... BUT never has it gone past layers of clothing to the human body. And I truly thank Merlin for that. " Mad-Eye snapped as he stiffened. And glared. "I also noticed your robe isn't of the traditional cut or material. It is black but is not like any I have seen ."

Draconus sighed. "Summer wear sir. As for the garments they are my uniform."

"Uniform? For what? It looks ... of a Muggle make." Mad-Eye barked. He was a wizard known by everyone in the Wizarding world to be very though in his investigations. Sometimes a little over the top but then he just had to make sure no Dark Wizards would escape justice. Not on his beat anyway.

"And what of it?." Draconus asked with hidden amusement as he folded his arms over his chest and glared at the face which reminded him of an animated jigsaw puzzle with each piece outlined by scars.

It was at that moment the door swung wide slamming against the wall.

"Hey Draconus, We think you need our help to prove to Mad-Eye that your intentions are honourable." Ron said as he was flanked by Harry, Hermione, His sister Ginny and his twin brothers, George and Fred.

To Draconus the sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Twins as they entered the room was most fortunate. He knew the old Ex-Auror wouldn't intentionally harm him unless he was a Dark Wizard and anyway the Q had explained the reasons why the old curmudgeon would act the way he did.

"Anyway you and I need to discuss our next move against Voldemort and if your going to spend time debating with Mad-Eye, It is going to take forever instead of the amount of time that Q said it should." explained Harry

"And we certainly don't want to disappoint Q." Hermione said with a tiny shake of her head.

"Q? Who is this Q." Mad Eye roared as the group surrounded Draconus once again, "What are you youngsters up to?"

The stress and tension could be felt within the room.

"Are you sure you want to know Mad-Eye?" Draconus held his palm up toward his friends in an effort to tell them to calm down and listen., "You have always told everyone to use 'Constant Vigilance' in matters of observing people and surroundings. Now if you want to know what is going on don't you think as a matter of protocol that you give a wand oath to not reveal anything you may hear?"

Mad-Eye looked at the boy with narrowed eyes as he was debating with himself whether or not to comply with the boys request. After a few minutes of studying the body posture of all the youngsters who was watching him, he harrumphed and grudgingly said "Yes."

He took his wand out and did the oath to Draconus' satisfaction and that of the other teens.

"How should we proceed then." Draconus conferred with Harry who shrugged.

"The beginning I suppose."

"Yeah like when you and Snape vanished along with Peeves." Ron suggested.

"Peeves went first then returned before they did." Hermione nudged Ron's arm and he scowled at her."He came back with a prophecy I think."

Harry quoted what Peeves said that day.

_A special sort of duty shall befall to the snakeys_

_T'will be little Malfoys destiny and that of Snapey To leave our little home and fly among the stars. An ancient world and its future to be their cause. _

"What ? That is strange even for that pesky Poltergeist." exclaimed Mad-Eye as his magical eye kept twisting from one teen to the other as they spoke.

"Are you really sure you wish to hear everything sir?" asked Harry.

"From all the disappearances and Appearances," Ginny said as she gave the boys a look that meant she also wanted to know the full details and not the rumours that she had heard.

"Malfoys crazy insanity... ouch!" Ron felt Hermioine's hand as she cuffed him.

The twins piped up

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

"This one is more... should we say it?" The twins grinned evilly.

"Spacey!" they chorused.

"He isn't spacey even if he works in Space." Harry looked apologetically at Draconus who shrugged the lame joke off with a smirk.

"Don't forget the Q. He certainly made an impression." Ron thought back to the time they all were in the Room of Requirement along with the Q and Neville.

Draconus snorted."Definitely not, Hard to forget him as he is the reason I am here and Granddad is back on Voyager having his adventures." he looked somewhat wistful as he thought "probably enjoying Neelix's Jimbalian Fudge Cake."

_'Granddad?'_Mad-Eye was feeling like he was falling down a very long rabbit hole into some other reality listening to the youngsters. His normal eye bulged and his jaw dropped even as he fell back onto the ratty looking old sofa that was behind him as he listened to a somewhat disjointed but concise update as to what had happened during the past year.


	46. Convincing Mad-Eye

**Chapter 46- Convincing Mad-Eye**

"If you are worried about my relatives back at Malfoy Manor— No need to.- Except maybe Bellatrix but for some odd reason she hasn't been hanging around much." Draconus ' silver eyes glittered with an oddly eerie amusement which had those watching him wondering as to what had occurred.

The Ex-Auror opened his mouth and then snapped it shut as he decided that now wasn't the time to ask about the boys relatives and instead mentally added the boys odd comments to his mental list all the strange occurrences he was compiling.

An eerie dead silence reined afterwards. The stunned look on Mad-Eyes face as he processed the events in order was a little unnerving but when he found out that history had been tweaked just a little because of Snapes disappearance and the fact Dumbledore was probably not... in all likelihood NOT dead but taken by this Q person to the muggle star ship that the Draconus Malfoy he had just been interrogating belonged to and that the Draco Malfoy of this time was also there. Mad-Eye was doing his best to understand but it was a little too strange even for him. The boy couldn't have used a time turner as they had all been destroyed last year during the battle where Potters Godfather Sirius Black had gone through the veil. Unless of course somebody in the future found a way to reproduce them. But Mad-Eye knew deep down that wasn't the case. He also wondered as to how the boy was able to leave Malfoy Manor without alerting Lucius and Narcissa to his absence or did he..." Mad-Eye was feeling like his mind was going into overdrive and felt he needed more time to analyse this fantastic information.

Draconus stayed silent as he waited for the discussions between the other teens to finish and the ex-Auror to process and analyze the information he had just been given. Though he suspected the old Ex-Auror was entirely convinced that what he had heard was a fabricated web- spun to confuse and obstruct clear thinking.

"So in effect you have somehow managed to do some illegal time travelling and have convinced the other teens to disrupt the future by coming to the present... Merlin's Beard do you not realise that when you return to the future that you may not find it the way you expect it to be?"

"Actually sir, it is the Q's doing that I am here and since technically he is responsible in the first place for any changes to the timeline I have not done anything illegal. He has already explained to me what needed to be changed and what must occur. Now for the future which I come from to stay the way it is my grandfather had to disappear along with Professor Snape who from what I gather is supposed to be influential in saving another very ancient group of wizarding people that reside in a distant universe along with another wizard who had been taken from his time line." Draconus paused as he recalled some of the stories his grandfather told him. Deciding not to mention much more as he didn't really want to confuse the obviously serious and dangerous wizard- he ended his little speech by simply saying, "The Q had me take Grandfathers place during this time.

Mad-Eye gave Draconus a stern look as he was abut to tell the boy to quit manufacturing fairy tales when he was distracted by a cough and turning saw Harry looking at him with purpose in his green eyes.

"It is true sir. The Q has given specific instructions to Draconus so that the war will be terminated much earlier with less lives lost..." Harry blurted out. He looked momentarily at Ronald Hermione then back to Mad-Eye, "At least that is what I think he meant."

"Honestly, we really saw and talked to Q ourselves Mad-Eye." Hermione confirmed as Both Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. "If you want confirmation just ask Neville Longbottom as he was included with us."

"It is true sir." Harry looked grim. "In fact I know the Prophecy that refers to me and Voldemort must be fulfilled also and I am prepared to see it through.

"I-I-I, er, um, I think I better take some time to think about all I have learned." Mad-Eye sputtered, "It is a fantastic tale but... " He stood up. "We better return to the kitchen as I am sure Molly is getting a bit miffed with the length of time we have taken and I for one do not want to get on her bad side." He grimaced slightly and thumped out of the room.

'Draconus you were taking quite the chance there."

"You are a Malfoy and yet had somehow circumvented the wards."

"Mad Eye is naturally suspicious of anything out of the norm."

"And you must admit you are not quite normal."

"for this time and situation."

"But then again, we figure."

The twins paused and after glancing at each other with identical creepy smiles they said.

"What ever assistance we can provide to accomplish the goal."

"Just feel free and ask."

"Now if you'll excuse us we better Take Mad-Eyes Advice to go back into the kitchen "

"Before Mum gets worried that we had gone back to the shop.''

''Without some sustenance and really gets onto our case."

"About starving ourselves. You guys better hurry up also."

"Once Ronnikins gets there you will have very little hope of eating."

the twins grinned, saluted and to the teens amusement shuffle danced their way out together."

"_You Prats! Quit Calling me Ronnikins!"_ Ron voice rose as his stomach growled and grumbled hungrily in protest. A faint blush slipped across his face and he sighed. "I suppose we all had better do the same."

"It is most interesting to listen to those two start and finish each others sentences without missing a beat." Draconus commented. "It is like they are two halves of a whole."

"They are identical twins." Ginny grinned shyly at Draconus. "It was smart of you to make Mad-Eye give a wand oath before revealing anything. As you might have noticed he isn't all that easy to convince."

"I don't think he is convinced- even now."

" You think a visit from this Q person might help?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know... He might either try to curse the Q or drop from a heart attack. Then again the Q might take him to Voyager." Draconus ran his finger across his chin thoughtfully, "Hmmmm, Better not happen, I'm sure the Captain would have my hide and that of the Q considering..." His eyes gleamed as if he was witnessing an amusing prank. "Anyway, thank you all for supporting me. I'm sure Mr Mad-Eye would have thought I was even more Barmy than he obviously thought. " Draconus grinned and turned to Harry, "You are the owner of 12 Grimmauld Place in London right?"

"I inherited it upon the death of my Godfather... Sirius Black. I haven't even gone back since he died, Neither has the Order as far as I know." Harry answered slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"Slytherins Locket." Draconus responded shortly "Regulus Black retrieved it from the cave where it had been hidden and it should hopefully still be there."

"Hopefully?" furrowed lines etched themselves deeply onto Ron's forehead.

"Remember we helped mum clean out the dark artefact's last year when we ended up staying there." Ginny said.

"Yeah... I remember." Ron scowled. "But Kreacher was grabbing stuff and... Oh I see, Maybe that was one of the articles he had taken and stashed in his hole."

"He did." Harry nodded. "I saw him take it from one of the disposal bags."

"then... Helga Hufflepuff's cup " Draconus' nose wrinkled in disgust as he spat "Bellatrix Lestrange. Vault "

"I take it you took a very strong dislike to your 'Aunt."

"You can believe it. She takes bonkers to another stratosphere." Draconus admitted.

'Er how do you plan to retrieve the cup? May I remind you that the vault is in Gringotts and those Goblins are very nasty along with that Dragon they have on guard in the lower regions." Hermione thought she had better remind him as –in her experience - boys tended to act first and think later.

"_I am not going to call for you youngsters again for supper. If you don't hurry there won't be much left to choose from." _called out Molly in a tone of voice which alerted the two youngest Weasleys and Hermione and Draconus that it wold not be wise to wait any longer.

"We can talk about the project later." Draconus looked meaningfully at the others as they all entered the kitchen and made their way to the remaining empty seats.

"... sit down at the table and eat." Molly was insisting of Mad-Eye while flourishing a serving spoon that she had just been dishing out mashed potatoes with. Everyone else was looking at her with bemused smiles as the twins took advantage of her preoccupation and filled their plates with an extra helping of their favourite foods.

Mad-Eye eyed the serving spoon with even as he decided to sit near Bill and Fleur who were obviously bursting with questions but were trying hard to not draw Molly's attention to themselves as she had that

"I must apologise for our...curiosity and Mad-Eyes natural tendency to investigate anything out of the norm. But you do understand why it has to be that way." said Molly with a hesitant smile as she eyed Draconus who nodded in understanding as he was nudged gently to one of the seats close to the twins , " Please sit down and eat, whatever mischief you youngsters have planned can wait."

"Like we told you, better listen to Mum Draconus."

" She would be most displeased."

"If anyone left the Burrow unfed and hungry."

Draconus looked over at the twins and grinned then caught sight of Mad-Eye watching him with puzzlement and suspicion at the same time flickering across his marked up face while sniffing his drink for signs of poisons as he always did.

Deciding to act like he was unconcerned and hadn't noticed the Ex-Aurors actions-Draconus concentrated upon the meal and drinking the cup of chocolate that Mrs Weasley had set down before him while observing the interactions among the adults and teens who where gathered altogether in the kitchen. Sniffing the wondrous aroma he took a sip while absently listening to the twins talk of their newest ideas for pranks that they were testing before distribution through their thriving business in Diagon Alley.

It was marvel that they could all fit in the room comfortably. Draconus felt a twinge of nostalgia while surrounded by the Weasley family and their guests as he thought back ... or forward to his own family that had expanded greatly in comparison to his ' grandfathers' time. Three of his uncles shared the responsibility of looking after the family fortunes in the wizarding world while others—his father and mother included traveled the stars and lived in both the wizarding and muggle worlds.

He felt a little homesick for his extended family on Voyager and hoped that he would be seeing them soon.

Authors note

A shorter chapter but it felt right to end it here. I hope my readers enjoy it


	47. Prophetic Dreams

**Chapter 47- Prophetic Dreams **

After a satisfying meal the teens where excused from the table and they ventured back into the living room where they made themselves comfortable

'So before we continue making plans I would like to know—How did you really manage to come through to the Burrow. I know you said it was probably the 'Q' power that you were gifted with but I sense there is more to it." Hermione was determined to get the real answer and not the flippant one that Draconus had given them when asked before.

"Very perceptive of you Granger, I would expect no less from you." drawled Draconus in a tone that didn't fool the youngsters one bit. He lowered his voice so that only the teens could hear,"As for knowing where the Burrow was... I have been here before... at least back in ... or forward to my own time."

"I suppose you can't say who you know will be living here then." asked Ginny impulsively in an equally soft voice- her insatiable curiosity was instantly aroused.

"Sorry but I can say is there still are many descendants of the Weasley family in my time who are also living in both worlds." Draconus whispered back, "Only because that information would be considered by anyone else of this time as a vivid imagination run wild."

"That's great!" crowed Ron who lowered his voice when Ginny pinched his upper arm and jerked her head toward the adults who had looked over at Ron with curiosity."I take it that once the stuff that needs to be done and the last battle is finished that there is a chance for our world to believe in the possibility of space travel.?"

Draconus' eyebrow rose in response which was all the answer Ron needed and he grinned widely. "And to think dads greatest wish is to ride a muggle airplane."

"Really?" Draconus glanced over at the tall thin wizard with thinning red hair who was talking to Mad-Eye. "Maybe he will get his wish... It is possible, though not the way he would expect." Draconus ' silver eyes twinkled in an eerily merry way reminiscent of the way Dumbledore's own baby blue eyes did. He then asked in a more sober tone, "What does your mum think of that idea? She seems to be rather tense and I don't think it is all to do with this Wedding either."

"Mums been keeping us busy cleaning the burrow." Ron said while reaching up and rubbing a sore spot on the back of his neck, " I think she is just trying to keep us from embarking on the Quest with Harry. She knows that he needs our help but if anything ever happened to any of us... "

"When we helped with the cleaning of number 12 Grimmauld Place last year..." Ginny explained, "Mum found a Boggart in a locked cabinet of a writing desk and as you know it will become whatever each of us fears the most."

"I found her trying to get rid of it with the Riddikulus charm but it didn't work and each time she cast the Boggart kept turning into each member of the family and me." Harry explained,"Lupin came running along with ...Sirius." Harry went silent a moment then continued, "followed by Mad-Eye and Lupin made the boggart turn into the full moon and then vanished it."

Mad-Eye looked flummoxed as he watched through the wall- with his magical Eye all the teens as they were gathered together in the living room talking quietly and intensely among themselves.. He wondered –as did the other adults as to what they where up to. "Earlier before I went to retrieve young Potter... " He paused and frowned, "Dark wizards cannot cast magic of pure light. But Malfoy did."

"I agree that was quite the display." Arthur responded softly, "You don't think he is actually someone else who used polyjuice?

Mad-Eye tapped his upper lip thoughtfully, "It has been over an hour... Did anyone see him drink anything that looked suspicious or sneak away?"

Arthur shook his head as Molly answered, "no, he has been in sight the whole time."

"He looks like a Malfoy, and yet he seems different too." Bill said thoughtfully, "You know how Malfoys all seem identical... Polite but in a condensing chilly way, the way they strut.. Born with white blond hair, silver eyes." He paused as he unconsciously raised his hand and rubbed his chin thoughtfullywith his thumb and forefinger, "Though this particular one seems a bit off..."

"He is a bit more friendly and pleasant than any Malfoy I have ever encountered." Arthur agreed with his eldest son's assessment.

"Interesting. This situation is getting even more bizarre. I suggest that everyone should be keeping their eyes peeled for signs of trouble and remember to use constant vigilance. " Mad-Eye commented but didn't expound any further due to the fact he had given his word to the teens and made a wand oath to keep what he heard from them about what had happened during the past term to himself. But that didn't stop him from thinking and speculating as to what the future held. He sensed that this Malfoy along with Harry and the young Weasleys were being secretive about something that obviously had to do with the war. Now he had to be patient and hopefully he would discover what it was.

Mad-Eye was worried – but what it was he was worried about... He honestly couldn't say. And that was unnerving for him. 'Constant vigilance' was not only a means to an end but the only way he knew to survive.

_**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag er**_

After retrieving the wandmaker' from the cells deep beneath Malfoy Manor and bringing him to the Sickbay of the very disgruntled looking Doctor who was shocked at the condition of the two latest patients and then afterwards having a discussion about the situation with Captain Janeway and several members of her staff in her ready room the Q wished to take time out to check over the everything that had occurred so far, once again to make sure that the events were falling into their proper places as he did not want to alter the future that was to be result in this timeline.

''Transferred Malfoy and Snape along with Merlin from 20th century Hogwarts to Voyager... Check"

"And disrupting our normal routines." Commander Chakotay said with a sigh.

"Disrupt? Such harsh wording dear Commander. I prefer thinking of it as Commandeering Voyager and its crew for transferring said wizards to the doomed planet of Venificus Magus so Merlin and Snape would be able to intercede for the survivors as Ambassadors to Cardilians and Basaliskans..." Q grinned, "double check."

"Malfoy meets Maraga -check. 'Draconus sent to 20th century earth in Draco's place... check,"

"We are depending on you Q to bring my boy back safely and return my Grandfather to his rightful timeline" muttered Lieutenant Malfoy as he crossed his arms. "Preferably before my wife hears about it ."

"Don't worry, She won't hear anything... yet. After all she is on the Enterprise in the Alpha quadrant." the Q answered as he continued to keep track of what had been accomplished so far.

"Meeting with Draconus and the trio along with temporarily removing Dumbledore."

"Novus Venificus Magus...check."

"Snape aiding Basaliskans with acquiring a new food source... check. That'll be an interesting event when they arrive over the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts." Q/Snape chuckled as he paused to consider what else needed to be done beyond that of the obvious.

Feeling somewhat playful now that the rescue and resettlement of the ancient Wizarding world assigned to him by the Q Continuum had been completed, Q decided to have a little fun.-At least in his point of view.

He sent a vision of the future he was aiming for that involved many happy laughing children playing in Malfoy Mansion under the fond loving care of their parents and doting grandparents to both Narcissa and Lucius's dreams.

He also made sure that when they awoke that wisps of the vision would influence the hopes and desires of Lucius who had fallen into believing Voldemort's web of lies when he was a teenager. Fortunately he was already disenchanted with Voldemort's promises and the way his life and that of his family had become because of his own near-sightedness.

Looking at Captain Janeway and her companions. Q bowed in a courtly manner then said "I must be off again dear Katherine and Company. You know I appreciate the assistance... and that I have already reset the Computer to enter a certain time frame during 20th century Earth. It will activate once the wormhole appears. " with that said the Q vanished.

"We better recall everyone who is coming to Earth with us." Captain Janeway ordered firmly, "We can't be sure that we will be returning to this particular time fame... whenever it is."

"Yes I believe that is the best course of action Captain." Tuvok agreed, "I will go to the Bridge and alert everyone still on the planet below."

"You know... There are times I wonder if the Q thinks we are nothing more than playing pieces on a chess board." commented Commander Chakotay. " Wizarding Chess at that." He said jokingly as he looked over at Lieutenant Malfoy.

"If so, We had better be on the winning side. When the losing piece is taken, it is removed by the winning piece by smashing it into rubble." answered the Lieutenant, "Unlike us they can be fixed with a simple 'reparo' once the game is over.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyag er**

When he had awoken suddenly from the strange dream Lucius sat up disturbing Narcissa's own sleep - he looked wide-eyed at her and said, "I just had the strangest dream."

"Of a lot of happy blond and black haired children playing in our home..." Narcissa said sleepily then stopped as Lucius' eyes glazed slightly.

"You had the same dream?" He gasped, "That is so strange. "

"Maybe.." she responded slowly as a yawn escaped, "I heard some conversation but I don't know what all they were referring to... Vulcans, knee lax, Voyager, Slithers, There was even mention of Severus..."

Lucius stood up and paced across the carpeted floor agitatedly and exclaimed "Yes, yes same here and in my dream I heard mention of Merlin and Dumbledore." He frowned slightly "There were some comments of something called ju- bil-e-anne Fudge cake. Whatever that is."

"It must be a taste sensation. In my dream Draco seemed to be addicted to it." Narcissa shrugged as she made a mental note too ask Draconus about it. "Did you see an older version of us along with an older Draco and a woman who is obviously his wife?"

"Yes but who is she? I don't recognise her." Lucius' silver eyes narrowed in thought. "She seemed... Ethereal with blue green eyes, pale flawless skin ... and her shiny dark hair..."

"I have no idea." Narcissa said as she wished he would lay back down and go back to sleep so she could do likewise, "Maybe she is somebody that he has met wherever he has been all this time. But then again it was just a dream."

"Yes then again with both of us dreaming the dream... it may be a portent of the future..." Lucius felt somewhat comforted as he sat back down on the edge of their bed and laid back down. "Nice to know our family line will be continuing on."

Silence reined t for a few moments and Narcissa was nearly asleep when Lucius sat up and commented "Both of us having the same dream ... all those children... Merlin! If the dreams where really prophetic ... Our family will be breeding like the Weasleys!"

Authors Notes

Another Chapter done.. And posted the same day. Will wonders never cease.


	48. Sirius Gets More Than He Bargined for

**Chapter 48- Sirius Gets More Than He Bargained For**

Sirius Black was feeling tongue tied as he looked at the three curious faces before him. He knew there was not much time before Voyager was going to take off but he wished to make it clear that they had a choice.

Dulcis automatically said, "I wanna go with our new daddy. Don't you think we should be a famably?" She gripped Sirius' robe tightly in her small fist. "I don't wanna leave Pollax and Leonia behind either."

Pollax and Leonia looked pleased yet slightly uncomfortable but then Pollax took the initiative and spoke up. "Sirius it is wonderful that you want to be our father and are concerned with our opinions on what to do. The two of us love the idea of knowing there is somebody who has chosen us and cares for our well-being. I vote to go with you and Dulcis as far as this Earth."

"Our lives here on Novus Venificus Magus would be ... for us predictable and going to Earth is an adventure in itself but Both Pollax and I would also love to travel with these Muggles—if they'll have us and see other kinds of magic.. Also I would love to see what your planet is like too. I'd love to have both worlds... " Realising she was babbling, she stopped and shrugged. "you know what I mean. Anyway I too will come to see this Earth of yours."

"Both of us would like to meet this Harry Potter that is your Godson... And now a God Brother to us." Pollax stated. "We also think that even if Leonia and I do get the chance to travel among the stars with Voyager, Dulcis should stay with you on Earth and grow up knowing that no matter where we are we will always be family."

The Chief Engineer - B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris had Naomi Wildman with them and were approaching the group to say that it was time for those wizards or witches who were willing to return to Voyager and go on to earth had overheard the conversion.

Naomi stood close as B'Elanna knelt beside Dulcis and smiled at the child whose anxious shiny eyes and trembling lips clearly showed her confusion, "Pollax is right Dulcis. In saying that no matter where or when you find yourselves, your family will always be family."

"I know that B'Elanna but what will 'appen when we get there? Thanks to the Q bringing him on Voyger I just found my new daddy and don' wanna lose him. Dulcis wiped a tear away that had started down her cheek. "I knows he wants to help this 'Arry to save everyone from the bad wizard- but I'm just a little girl."

"Yes you are little but you will not be left alone to fend for yourself. If needed the crew of Voyager will help in any way we can."

"Pwomise?"

"Upon my Honour Dulcis Parum, And real promises are not made lightly." B'elanna explained as she looked at Tom who nodded " If necessary I would happily give my word to you and your daddy that Tom and I would look after you if need be. "

Naomi Wildman smiled also and said "The captain told me and I quote ''There are three things to remember about being a starship captain: keep your shirt tucked in, go down with the ship, and never abandon a member of your crew."

"Keep your shirt tucked in?" Dulcis giggled at the older girl who was attempting to imitate the captains voice.

Tom clapped his hand onto Sirius' shoulder. "I see that you have made your choice to go back with us and fight this evil wizard alongside your Godson. Do not fear that we will just drop you off and leave. As Captain Janeway said when we were first stuck in the Delta quadrant - It is not our policy to leave anyone behind until we are sure they are comfortable with their decision. If you wish the three youngsters may stay aboard Voyager while you see to your Godson. I am sure Captain Janeway would insist on it."

"Thank-you. " Sirius felt choked with emotion as one by one the two teens and Dulcis came in close enough for a group hug.

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwar tsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogw arts**

Severus and Slithers were going over the plans as to what would be the best way to acquire the Acromantulas while walking up and down the isles of the vast ship and inspecting each of the massive cages where the bests would be stored. Some areas had smaller cages of various sizes to accommodate the smaller creatures that could easily slip out of the larger units.

"Some of these are some seriously massive containment units. But I wonder if they be enough to hold them all." Severus commentated. "There is no telling how many Acromantulas there are in the Forbidden forest... Hagrid was the only one who could approach the colony but I doubt that even he knows."

"We can keep the smaller ones together if necessary." Slithers answered , "The ship is equipped with everything including an area where the crew will get busy with preparing the honoured few who will be chosen to be part of the great celebration feast that will commence once we get back home."

Severus grimaced weakly at the thought.

The crew were ecstatic about being the ones chosen to bring the much needed colony to their home planet.

Most of the Acromantulas would be taken to a special island where there was the perfect environment and room for them to live and breed for many generations to come.

There would be rules set when it came to hunting as the Ambassador had explained beforehand that Basilisks where known to be the Acromantulas mortal enemies upon earth and even so Basilisks where a rarity as there was a law against the breeding of such dangerous- The whole crew chortled at the idea- creatures.

"Even so the sight of our lot would most likely terrify your people." Slithers said as his long serpent tongue flashed in and out of his mouth.

"I suspect many would flee as you do have the fearsome looks associated with Basilisks." Severus chuckled darkly with little humour as he said, "It would probably be presumed that I have returned with forces to aid Voldemort.

"The dark master, and as such we may be viewed as evil creatures." Thank you my friend for the timely warnings you have given us." Slithers responded soberly as Severus grimaced at the irony.

"in a manner of speaking, Since the war is being fought against Voldemort who has become more snakelike in his looks. Possibly likely related to many of the illegal and dark arts he practiced that destroyed parts of his soul." Severus paused to cast another high security ward upon one of the cages, "But then there have been some cultures where snakes are thought of as as deities and immortal because they are 'reborn when they shed their skin." Severus answered as they detoured to look in on the crew piloting the massive ship.

"So the sight of us wouldn't be too much of a shock then." Slithers relaxed a little. "Though being considered as deities is a bit disconcerting to think of. I much prefer to be able to live without being fawned over and hunt for my own food, along with my people in peace."

Severus nodded, "A little acknowledgment is fine but constantly being under scrutiny and praised or condemned for whatever you do is..." Severus looked troubled.

"Disconcerting and bothersome." Slithers shrugged, "Everyone makes mistakes ... especially youthful ones."

"Basaliskans have the power to kill with our hooded eyes and it would not bode well if sent toward the wrong targets. You have my word that my crew will keep their eyes sheathed with their special eyelids unless it becomes absolutely necessary to unsheathe." Slithers proclaimed and clapped his scaly hand upon Severus' shoulder in friendship. "It has been several generations since our own peoples have fought a war against tyrants who would harm innocents."

"But then again we don't know as to what the situation will be like when we will arrive. Severus stared out a window at the dark star filled void thinking that they had absolutely no idea as to when in time they would be arriving at their destination –that decision had been left up to the Q.

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwar tsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogw arts**

Everyone who was planning to leave the planet of Novus Venificus Magus had gathered together so they could be transported to the star ship.

Starfoot was the only house-elf who was going along as the others where quite pleased and content to stay behind. He knew he was always considered the odd Elf but with the recent events he found that the other House-elves had elevated their opinions of him to a different level.

He was a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable but also a little pleased at the same time when finding out that there was a small statue of him set up by his clan and bearing the inscription _"Dedicated to the House Elf known as Starfoot whose wish to travel the stars was granted by the Q and in doing so saved countless generations to come."_

It stood proudly near the ancient monument that had been discovered by Draco and Maraga and retrieved by Magistrate Vincere during the miraculous rescue of the orphan children . The little Elf was sitting upon a rock with its little arms wrapped around its knobby knees and eyes permanently gazing wistfully up toward the sky in search of adventure among the stars.

The little dragon, Ignis Diligo hovered and landed on Maraga's shoulder and blew small puffs of fire and smoke form its nostrils into the air above. Maraga had mixed feelingas about leaving this new planet where her people would continue on living with small adjustments to their lives while she had made the decision to go with Draco back to his own home planet to settle and become in time his wife and hopefully mother to a great many children. Her own family to raise - that was her dream. That wish may seem to others as mundane but that was what she really wanted in life. This Earth wizard had her heart and soul.

Grandfather Vincere was going to also come with them as Maraga was his only living relative and now was looking forward to seeing his own hoopes and dreams for his precious granddaughter come to fruitation.

Draco was feeling somewhat tense as he knew that this would be the last voyage through space he would be on until he was much older. He wondered if by chance he would meet any of them again when he returned as Q had promised. Then the image of the elderly blond wizard they met while on Vulcan came to him and he suddenly realised that was himseld as an elderly... Ambassador?" He then remembered what the elderly blond wizard had said To T'Pol. _"Even though I am planning to retire from Star Fleet after 70 or so years of service I still love to travel the galaxies and visit my old friends." _He felt comforted as he felt Maraga's small hand reach out and clasp his tightly in hers.

Draco then vowed to make sure he took all that he had learned during this amazing adventure and become that Malfoy patriarch whose family became members of both worlds. Magical and Muggle. But first he and Maraga had to return to the waning years of 20th century earth and live their lives, raise their family- of which she wanted many children. "Draco tried to imagine what the look of shock upon his fathers face would look like when confronted with a pure blood witch who was not like any other on earth.

Dumbledore was also coming on board. Even though he wished to stay on this amazing new planet with Merlin and all the other new friends he made- He wanted to go back to Earth and do what ever he could to help finish off the terrible rein of fear that Voldemort had cast for so long over the wizarding world. Hopefully—if he survived, and all was said and done- he would be allowed to return to Novus Venificus Magus and live out the remainder of his days.

The time was getting closer and as the intrepid explorers , both crew and passengers were being transported up to Voyager, Dulcis remembered that she had forgot her new mementos that she had wanted to bring along. Hoping there was still time before the magical muggle light would take her and her family up to the ship.

"Wait a minute I's gotta go get sumfings I found before we go." Dulcis exclaimed with excitement. Without warning she suddenly let go of Sirius' hand and raced off to where a tree stood in a small hollow where she had left some interesting stones and other items that had caught her eye while exploring as far as she had been allowed to- within sight of her family. She knelt down and picked up her treasures and placed them into the pocket of her robe and then noticed and strongly felt drawn toward an object that looked, at first sight like a stuffed toy wrapped snuggly inside a small furry blanket . A piece of parchment was attached to the small blanket. Wondering what it was she reached for it.

"Dulcis Parum you know better than to run off like that." yelled Sirius in a very loud concerned tone of voice as he felt a tiny stab of worry that she would be left behind. He went to race after her but to his relief she was already on the way back.

"Dulcis what is that you are carrying?" Leonia asked suspiciously as the child ran back with what looked to be a ball of fur cradled in her arms. "I hope that isn't..."

"I founds a baby Sh'lat wandering near the for-est wif dis note. It didn't come with a mummy or daddy so I think it is an orfun too." She handed the note to Sirius who groaned as he gingerly took the note while eyeing the small teddy bear like cub with long sharp claws and tiny fangs on either side of its jaws. "Kin you read it to me?"

"_Dear little Dulcis _

_I am an orphaned Sehlat cub from the Planet Vulcan who needs a loving family._

_You will know what to name me. _

_Tell your 'Daddy' I'm a gift from T'Pol and Q."_

"It from T'Pol and the Q?" Dulcis looked really impressed as she rubbed her face against its soft fur. "And it really is for ME! I's hope I sees 'im again so's I kin thank 'im... I can keep the bably sh'lat can't I?"

"Looks like somebody has acquired a pet." chuckled Pollax as he glanced at the flummoxed looking Sirius."And I don't think there is anybody here who wishes to offend the Q so Yes I guess you will have to."

"I's gonna call him Vulcan after all that is where I firs' saw a Sh'lat."

"A Sehlat.. What is this Q thinking?" muttered Sirius as he remembered the beast he had seen back on that planet where everything was so strange to him.

"I think that when we got back on board..." Tom said as he looked at Sirius' astonished and worried face then at the pleased child who was hugging the creature, "That Dulcis should show Tuvok her new pet and I am sure that he would be able to help with your questions. After all he raised one himself."

Sirius nodded as he mentally muttered some imprecations to himself.

"Great save Tom." whispered B'Elanna as the baby Sehlat opened its jaws and its large tongue washed the little girls face.

Tom grinned merrily, "Congratulations Sirius- looks like you came on board a single man and have now acquired a family complete with a pet. Now all you need to complete the picture is a wife."

"Leave off the teasing, Sirius has enough adjustments in his life at the moment." B'Elanna smacked Toms upper arm, "You needn't try to be a matchmaker on top of all our other duties Tom."

"What she said!" Sirius growled in agreement with B'Elanna. He had willingly accepted the responsibility of raising Dulcis who was –for him a perfect child and her two 'siblings' who were already close to adulthood. But after being around all these different beings that he never knew existed before, he didn't want to imagine who this muggle would choose- from what planet, to complicate his life even further - back home in the wizarding world of 20th century earth.

They were among the last to be transported onto Voyager before it powered up and flew into the Q's wormhole that appeared and expanded to accommodate the vessel and it s passengers.


	49. Discussions,The Three Brothers and Death

**Chapter 49 – Discussions, The Three Brothers and Death**

"I hope none of you mind my availing myself of the opportunity and rejoining you youngsters here. I do not wish to listen to any more conversations about weddings." His mouth twisted into a grimace. 'I am sure that the other upside is that you youngsters gathered here with me won't be asked to help out either so long as I am investigating the 'situation.'

"the fact that Malfoy managed to come into the burrow despite the wards." Ron said with smirk.

"Exactly!Though I had to make a vow to your mother that I wouldn't do anything .. harmful during my investigation. So how did you manage to get through the warding?" Mad-Eye said in a firm no- nonsense voice as he settled himself into an old worn plush chair and quietly cast Muffliato so that their conversation would not be overheard by the other occupants of the Burrow. He also discreetly cast a top level Auror security spell that imitated Veritiserum over everyone in the room.

Mad Eyes mouth twitched slightly and his eyes rolled as Draconus shrugged and answered, "I used Q power. There, you have the solution as to how. I promise that in future I won't bring any.. Death Eaters along for the ride."

"Watch the sass young man. Don't be running off at the mouth. " barked Mad-Eye automatically as his magical eye spun about at all angles as if it was trying to detect something.

"Sorry." Draconus apologized, "But I mean what I said, I won't willingly bring trouble to the Burrow."

"We know Draconus." Ron spoke up, "Harry will attract it easily enough."

Hermione and Ginny both reached out and each of them smacked a side of his head .

"OUCH! Cut it out." Ron muttered as he rubbed his ears.

Noting that the security spell did not waver Mad-Eye changed the subject. "I should also be able to be of assistance in some way. Anything to keep you lot out of serious trouble."

As it was, he had already garnered quite a bit of information from them which satisfied most of his curiosity about the past year. He figured since he already knew that much about what was done that he may as well listen in. Like the old saying was - in for a knut, in for a Galleon. Replacing his wand inside his sleeve holster he asked, "Now what specifically are these dark artefact's that you are going to be looking for?"

"How do you know what we are looking for?" asked Hermione in a polite respectful tone as she did not want to rile up the old ex-auror who- she had to admit was only looking after their own safety and interests.

"I am an Auror or if you prefer a retired Auror but I can still add up the facts- and discard the false trails laid down by Dark Wizards." Mad-eye grimaced a smile. "As for Draconus being from the future or this Q person and being unable to administer Veritaserum without parental consent due to your ages I am admittedly a little incredulous."

"but you are convinced we are after dark artefact's.. Not to use but to destroy."

"Yes, for what each of you have revealed so far has added up to a rather incredible story but it does fit in with some hard facts that I have uncovered."

"what do you know about Horcruxes?" blurted out Ron.

"It is extremely dark magic, a wicked magical invention that is not spoken of or taught even in the book of Magick Moste Evile. But creating one tears apart ones soul, diminishing their humanity and even disfigures their appearance."

"O-k-a-y... That kinda explains a lot." said Harry with a look of revulsion. "I know he told Wormtail to go milk Nagina so that would also contribute to the way he looks."

"Quite the look I'm sure." Draconus shuddered slightly, "Now might we go over which Horcruxes have been destroyed and which need to be found and destroyed?" stated Draconus who passed Harry the list and a quill.

"Tom Marvelo Riddles Diary." Ginny shuddered as the memory of that particular book and its connection to Voldemort passed through her memory.

"It was destroyed during our second year in the chamber of Secrets." Harry wrote it down and checked it off.

"Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem."

"Destroyed with Baskalisk Venom. The Headmaster came along and went down into the chamber with all of us."

"All of you?" questioned Mad-Eye as he wanted to make sure he had heard right .

Harry nodded, "Hermione, Ron and I, Malfoy,Crabbe and Goyle.."

"Three Griffindors and Three Slytherins... interesting." Mad-Eye muttered.

"Gaunts ring." Draconus continued

"Dumbledore found and thoughtlessly put it on his finger before the school year started, though why he did so when he knew how dangerous it was- considering the curses Voldemort would have placed upon it." Mad-Eye said gruffly as he absently tapped the floor with the bottom tip of his staff. "He called it a lapse of judgement on his part and also said young Malfoy's intentions are honourable and trustworthy. Of course at the time I thought he had been Imperioused. I know this because I was there along with those of us in the Order of the Phoenix he trusted the most."

"It contained the resurrection stone." Hermoine explained.

"Oh. That explains a lot." Mad-Eye said with a shake of his head, "I believe that he was one who believed in that fairytale of the Three Brothers."

"Oh yes, he sure did." Harry grinned as he thought of his own invisibility cloak.

"Slytherins Locket."

"Dumbledore had a House Elf called Kreacher bring it to him and destroyed it. " Mad-Eye growled, "It was overflowing with the most evil dark magic imaginable. It was almost suffocating."

"Helga Hufflepuffs cup in Lestranges vault in Gringotts,"

"Really? Then again it was a relic belonging to one of Hogwarts Founders. Voldemort would have desired it." Mad-Eye attention was peaked even more as he studied the teens, "Retrieving that particular item from Gringotts is near to is one thing to know it is there, another to risk the Goblins ire."

"According to history The Hufflepuff cup is hidden in the Lestrange vault. Bellatrix placed it there after being instructed to take care and keep it safe from prying eyes." explained Draconus as he turned to speak to Hermione, "do you still have that object Q gave you?

"Yes I do.."Hermione reached up towards her neck and pulled out a flat round object with strange symbols like runes upon it, that hung upon a vari-coloured chain. "It will freeze time long enough for us to do what needs to be done."

"Wait a moment... your parents would... Gringotts... you kids..." sputtered Mad-Eye as he stared at the object resting n Hermione's hand.

"Don't worry Mad-Eye the mystery as to how the vault was entered into along with a missing guardian dragon was never solved... even up to my own time." Draonus offered that tidbit of information.

"I thought you were just trying to pull my wooden leg in jest." Mad-Eye stared in disbelief at the boy as he sputtered, "I may be considered mad but this half-cocked idea of breaking into Gringotts... goblins... there is the GRINGOTS DRAGON to consider! It is insane!"

"I have a feeling that we will have help from a source that you cannot even manage to think of." Draonus' eyes glittered as he tapped his chest lightly.

"Continuing on." Harry said while Mad-Eye wondered what kind of juvenile insanity he was witnessing and how to address it without breaking his wand oath.

"Q said that Neville will deal with Nagina the Snake"

"Longbottom?" Mad-Eye asked weakly.

"Yes." was Hermones short answer.

"Harry's scar with its unwanted passenger..."

"Funny Malfoy."

"Sorry Harry," Draconus said though he looked anything but sorry, "It must be the last one to be destroyed before.."

"Voldemort himself." finished Harry.

So all we have left is three Horcruxes plus Voldemort to be destroyed permanently... By Halloween at the latest. "Quite simple really."

"Simple he says." Ron groaned, "Don't you think your ..um Parents? Would be wondering where you are by now?"

"My... well they are family and are probably waiting for me to return but are wise enough not to ask what I am up to as believe it or not they too would like to see the end of the tyrant, Moldy Voldieshorts" Draconus rifled through his robe pocket and found what he was looking for.

Hermione being who she was noticed him pull out of his robe pocket what appeared to be a very ancient book that had runes on the cover. "What have you got there Draconus?"

"It is a book Hermione – Can you read ancient runes?"

Yes I can." she answered as she held her hand out.

"Then will you please do us the honour of reading the Story of The Three Brothers?" Draconous asked as he handed her the ancient book. "This is a first edition so please be careful."

"I love the printed word and will treat it with the care and respect I would give to it whether or not it is in scroll form or books." Hermione took the ancient book and carefully turned the pages reverently to the beginning of the story. She took a deep breath and started to read.

"_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. _

_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. _

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. _

_The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. _

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The theif took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. _

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. _

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. _

_And so Death took the second brother for his own. _

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."_

"That was supposed to be a fairy tale! But as we know now, events occurring today are proving it otherwise." Hermione said with awe in her voice as she gently closed the book and handed it back to Draconus.

"Thank you. Harry, before I forget there are two phrases you need to memorise for when it is time to finish off Voldie." Draconus said in a very serious tone that commanded attention."One calls for Death to appear before you."

"Your kidding us... right?" Ron asked sceptically, "You want Harry to summon Death? Only the Master of... " He stopped and his freckles stood out even further upon his pale face. "Oh right Harry is descended from the youngest of three brothers, Cadmus Peverell."

"O-k-a-y." Harry was feeling a little out of his depth but knew the importance of what Draconus was telling him. "I take it once I say this phrase Death comes and what then? He takes me away?"

"No, he won't but remember you must first die at the hand of Voldemort to get rid of that bit of his soul you are carrying." Draconus patiently laid out the sequence of events. "You can and will return and then when it is time you will call on Death himself."

"The first phrase you must learn to call on our friend Thantos AKA the Q is" Draconus waited a moment to be sure he had Harrys full attention.

_" adveho quod refero meus dico! quam Is est vicis accerso down vestri honourable quod righteous justicia super totus pro vos!_

Mad-Eye mentally translated the phrase in his head. "Come and answer my call! Thantos! It is time to bring down your honourable and righteous justice upon all before you!

Numbly Harry nodded and repeated the phrase to the best of his ability. Noticing the determined look on Hermione's face and how both Draconus and Mad-Eye winced, he suspected that he was going to have to practise his pronunciation more times than he would like before it was perfect.

"I am truly amazed that you are stumbling over the pronunciation."Draconus sighed, "Remember it is like all the charms you have learned so far. you will get better with practise." He wrote the phrase down on a piece of parchment. "Now the second phrase is what you might call the finishing touch. "

"Another one?"

"Yes Harry, it is also of utmost importance to learn."

"Bearers of justicia exorior quod vindicatum immunda animus! "**  
**  
Once againMad-Eye automatically translated it in his head, "Bearers of justice come forth and claim the unclean souls." He had never heard either of these phrases before and looked toward the blond with suspicion. "Draco Malfoy- I have never heard of these ...charms. Are you sure of what you are trying to teach Potter?"

"Potter is a descendant of the youngest Peverell Brother. He is the last of the line who can truly be the master of Death." Draconus answered. "It was set in place thanks to one of Q's moments of leniency towards the three Brothers."

"You really want me to believe that Potter is Deaths Master?" Mad-Eye was not entirely convinced even though he had earlier cast the security spell that imitated Veritiserum. "Sounds far fetched even if he did manage to become the only known survivor of the killing curse."

Harry opened his mouth to comment further and then clamped it shut. It just struck him that not only would he be the boy who lived—twice, but possibly also be known as Deaths master which he really and truly did not wish to become. All he ever wanted to be is just Harry, boy wizard who was as normal as anyone else.

"What were those phrases I need to say again?"

Draco sighed and wrote the phrase down under the first one before handing the parchment over. "Here they are Harry, Just remember these two phrases are very important for when the time comes you will have to know them perfectly."

"I will help you memorise them Harry." Hermione offered. "I just hope we don't prematurely call for him meanwhile."

Knowing due to the circumstances that he would have little choice, Harry accepted her offer to help.

"Meanwhile?" Mad-Eye spouted to no-ones surprise. "As far fetched as these stories you lot have told me I still insist that you all to use constant vigilance." His magical eye focused sorely upon Draconus and Harry, "As for this Q fellow being Thantos... Unless I find proof otherwise, I will take your word for it."

"Thank you sir, But now I must be off." Draconus smiled and then as he walked casually over to the fireplace . Before casting the powder and stepping into the floo he raised his right hand with his middle and ring fingers spread out with the other fingers pressed against them in what appeared to be a Victory sign said "_Dif-tor heh smusma"_

To Mad-Eyes astonishment the other teens responded togeather in a siimilar fashion with the phrase ''Live long and Prosper '' and then watched Draconus as he cast the floo powder into the flames and then vanished as he called out Malfoy Manor.

Mad-Eye made a mental note to find out just how the boy was able to circumvent the wards that were set to prevent entering and exiting. The explanation of his using Q power - Mad-Eye snorted, he thought that was a very suspicious explanation indeed without concrete proof.

**Authors Notes**

tale of the three Brothers is from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, __Chapter Twenty-One_

" adveho quod refero meus dico! quam Is est vicis accerso down vestri honourable quod righteous justicia super totus pro vos!

"Come and answer my call! Thantos! It is time to bring down your honourable and righteous justice upon all before you!

"Bearers of justicia exorior quod vindicatum immunda animus! "

"Bearers of justice come forth and claim the unclean souls!"

_Dif-tor heh smusma_ -Vulcan for Live long and Prosper ."


	50. Confusions Abound

**Chapter 50- Confusions Abound**

The wedding ceremony came to a close as the tufty haired wizard intoned, "...then I declare you bonded for life." and raised his wand over Bill and Fleur. A shower of silver stars exploded out of the tip and swirled around the newly married couple while the golden balloons overhead burst open to release birds of paradise and tiny golden bells which flew and floated about adding their songs and chimes to the din.

The tufty haired wizard requested everyone to "Please stand up."

When everyone had done as he asked them to do the seats rose up while the canvas walls of the marquee vanished leaving the canopy behind supported by golden poles. A pool of molten gold spread from the centre of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor and the chairs hovering above regrouped themselves around small white clothed tables which floated gracefully back down to settle around the dance floor and at the crowd of guests clustered about to give their well- wishes and to congratulate Bill and Fleur.

It wasn't long before the golden-jacketed band trooped towards a podium where they announced the first dance which was to be started by the Newly wed couple started to play the music.

Bill and Fleur started to dance and after a time other couples slowly joined in. The time seemed to fly by as everyone enjoyed not only the music and dances but also the banquet set before them and those who met up with friends that they hadn't seen in quite a while caught up with each others lives as they chattered animatedly about the many events that had occurred among them over the years and especially the most recent ones.

The Weasleys elderly and somewhat cantankerous Aunt Myrtle was relaxing at one of the tables and happily gossiping with some of her old cronies.

"A mockery that is what it is. The ministry is filled with incompetent loafers. Why didn't they investigate those disappearances from Hogwarts? Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy... Well... I must admit that justice was served considering the Death Eater ties." spouted Auntie Muriel."I know He was cleared at the end of the first war thanks to Dumbledore's support and Malfoy well he is a Malfoy and that speaks volumes, but then just recently Dumbledore vanished !"

"Yes, I understand that Minerva McGonagall witnessed his disappearance. She was quite furious. I suppose that is the closest to her reaction that I can describe." responded Elphias Doge. "She said that the wraith that took him looked suspiciously a lot like Snape! Don't you think that is somewhat preposterous?"

"Snape?"He had a hand in Dunbledore's disappearance?" Aunt Muriel's voice rose, "I say that is rather providential don't you think?"

"Providential?" Protested Elphias. "Dumbledore vanished much like Snape and Malfoy but Malfoy did return. He is showing different personality traits. Befriending Potter and his friends, So the rumours go."

"I heard some comments about his wanting the Defense against the Dark Arts position so badly that he would do anything to get it, even if he had to remove Dumbledore. As for young Malfoy, being from the family he does there must be an agenda of sorts."

Doge folded his arms across his chest as he said, "But from what I heard from Molly and Arthur he had come to the burrow only just yesterday and he was interrogated and approved as acceptable by Mad-Eye himself!"

Ignoring his outburst Muriel continued, "I also heard rumours that there have been really bizarre incidents concerning the teens while at Hogwarts.

"Really Muriel you have quite the imagination." Elphias responded automatically even as he asked enquiringly. "What kind of incidents? "

"I suppose you heard the rumour that some of the students where saying that Snape returned and was possessed by death himself-?" Elphias nodded, " W-e-l-l, It seems that on the very last day of term and when the Malfoys entered their estate he apparated right into Malfoy Manor itself and terrorised them. I am not too sure about believing it as it was told by Crabbe and Goyle Sr. who swore that they had seen him."

"You know it might be possible at that. Those two ignoramuses haven't got a spark of intelligence or imagination to make up such a story."

Harry—who was polyjuiced to hide the fact he was present at the wedding overheard the two elders gossiping and hid a smirk of his own as he knew the true facts as Draconus had told him and the other teens about the events of that particular day. Strangely enough Luna Lovegood had recognised him even though he was disguised well enough. She waved to him while standing at the side of her father who was presently having a conversation with Lupin and Tonks.

Suddenly a large silver lynx gracefully landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers and from the Patronus's mouth the loud deep slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt said

"_The Ministry has fallen, Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Intense silence reined for a moment then panic took hold as the protective enchantments fell about the burrow and many guests apparated away in fear of being caught and murdered by approaching Death Eaters.

"_Harry! Ron!" _Ginny called as she raced over to where he was standing with Ron. "Come on! Mum and Dad said we must go..NOW!"

"I'll go with Harry and Hermione." replied Ron as he turned his head slightly and whispered a little loudly, "Something tells me it is time."

The twins who considered themselves responsible for the safety of the younger members of their family had overheard his comment.

"Okay but Harry still has the trace on him. Hermione and you..." The twins paused as Ron's last statement registered.

"Time for what? What are you three planning?"

"We know Draconous is involved too... "

"Please keep your voices down." Harry said nervously even though there were still some very loud screams and racket as a streak of light whizzed over their heads. A stray thought passed through his mind as he ducked, It was fortunate that everything they needed had been placed in Hermione's small beaded handbag that had an undetectable extension charm applied to it beforehand. Thanks to Hermione heeding Mad-Eye's suggestion they be prepared for any situation.

"We'll be talking to you three later. Come on Ginny, Mum and Dad are waiting." The twins yelled as they ducked another streak of red light and pulled Ginny toward them to bring her with them and their parents to the prearranged safe house known as Shell Cottage as their brother Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and that of Harry while she spun on the spot.

Sight and sound extinguished as darkness closed in upon them and they all squeezed through time and space away from the Burrow. The twins followed shortly afterwards along with every other member of their family.

The Burrow was vacant. Chairs and tables scattered about the area, while the Marquee collapsed and the white tablecloths lay torn and muddied, as they had been scattered about. The Death Eaters entered and trampled all through the Burrow but found no one. But an eerie sense of deja vu came over them and each of them felt a chill of fear race up their spines as a strange collection of dead looking eyes, bloody skeletal hands and other human parts materialised along with bizarre dark ghostly shades that chanted in ancient long lost languages came towards the now terrified masked wizards who hadn't been able to escape the terrifying chilling beings that now surrounded them.

**Hogwartsvoyagerhogwartsvoyag erhogwartsvoyager**

"the others ... everyone at the wedding... Did they get away?" Harry asked as soon as they found themselves on Tottenham Road near an old cafe that Hermioine had remembered from visits with her parents. She hadn't meant to but the idea of traveling there had popped into her head as she transported herself and her friends.

"We can't worry about them at the moment. It is you that the Death Eaters are after and If we go back."

"Yeah I know I will end up putting them in worse danger." sighed Harry.

"Anyway, Most of the Order was there and you know that they won't let harm come to anybody." Ron said while wondering where his own family had apparated to.

Knowing that they needed to keep moving the teen's half walked and half ran down the wide dark street that thronged with late night revelers and a double decker bus rumbled by as pub goers gawked at the sight of Ron and Harry still in their dress robes passing by.

Eventually Hermione noticed that the street was empty and grabbed both of the boys by the hands and hauled them into a nearby darkened alleyway where she pulled out two sets of clothing which the boys swiftly put on while she watched the opening of the alleyway in case of the possibility that there could be someone going by and peering in.

"Put your invisibility cloak on for now Harry, Hermione suggested as she once again reached into her little beaded bag and pulled it out. "Now where shall we go from here."

"We could go to 12 Grimmauld Place, the wards would keep us safe." suggested Harry Even if he looked a little forlorn as his memories of Sirius flooded his mind.

**Voyager HogwartsVoyager HogwartsVoyager Hogwarts**

The next day Mad-Eye was sitting in his kitchen working on combining what facts he had known and the new facts he had recently acquired from the teenagers who were obviously conspiring to do something most likely illegal—to him at least, the other Adults had been too occupied with the wedding to notice the covert glances and whispers as the youngsters were helping to complete the preparations. It still annoyed him somewhat that the Malfoy boy could easily circumvent the wards as it they where made of pie crust. To be honest the Malfoy boy had seemed to be very sincere and yet he was just that ...a. Malfoy!

The fact that the wedding reception had been disrupted by a Patronus sent by Kingsley Shacklebolt saying _"The Ministry has Fallen, Scrimgeour is dead. They Are Coming." _was rather suspicious considering the timing. Was the boy involved? Yet when members of the Order arrived back at the Burrow after the evacuation they found a few dead Death Eaters who had appeared to have been running from something as they laid twisted about out in the yard staring sightlessly towards the skies,wands strewn over the now vacant gold dance floor and several terrified out of their mind Death Eaters clutching their faces and necks while writhing about crying out about bloody hands detached eyes and other objects attacking them. Why they hadn't just apparated away was a mystery.

His attention was suddenly diverted by a strange sense of being observed. Not wishing to be caught out, he swung around as he drew out his wand from its holster. "All right who is spying upon me?" he roared as he cast a stunner. A strange unearthly chuckle and a word 'Thantos 'was the only answer as it reverberated throughout the ex-aurors home.

Mad-Eye shuddered involuntarily, as he felt—what he would later describe as a chilly draft of solid...nothing swish around and through him. Yet it was strangely and eerily comforting which was unnerving to the down to earth elderly ex-auror who relied upon his wits and his amazing magical eye to ferret out necessarily needed information to win the war against Voldemort and his ilk. What did this odd occurrence mean? He had to find Potter, Weasley and Granger... possibly Malfoy too. Now where should he start. He doubted that the trio had gone to one of the numerous safe houses set up by the Order so...

Frowning in thought he wondered –in passing if the teens had gathered together at Malfoy Manor... Not likely! In his opinion then again it is possible that Potter and his friends might be hiding out at 12 Grimmauld Place.

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwar ts**

Knowing that there was some prep work needed to be done before the new term started, Q/Snape strode into Hogwarts and met up with Peeves. It had been several days since Draconus had been at the Burrow to give Harry the two commands that he had to know and understand for the plan to work. Meantime the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour had occurred and the Ministry had fallen to Voldemort's forces.

Some bad things had to happen Q/Snape thought. His face hardened slightly, But he was going to make sure there were more survivors than what would have been and as for those new muggle studies and Defense Against The Dark Arts Professors that Voldemort had insisted be part of the staff... a terrifying evil smile graced Q/Snape's face.

"Your thinking of evil thoughts I see." commented Peeves gleefully. "Is there anything we should be concerned about?"

"No.. I don't think so. Just planning out a few consequences for certain parties who needn't be mentioned at the moment." answered Q/Snape as he strode forward. His boots striking forcefully upon the flagstones that paved the Entrance Hall as he climbed the vast staircases to the seventh floor while observing the different paintings and structural aspects of the castle.

"Refresh my mind Peeves. Am I correct in assuming that Hogwarts had started out as a Manor house and expanded as the student population grew? "

"Yes sir! The Grey Lady could tell you more as she is the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw" the poltergeist said respectfully, "Rooms grew as needed and the castle itself is as sentient as a magical building can be. It also likes to shift its rooms and corridors about"

Q/Snape nodded, "Excellent. Tis always best to have too many than not enough... Especially now when we may have to hide those who are most vulnerable."

Peeves saluted and then vanished as he went off to inform the Ghosts that things were going to get interesting.

The seventh floor was reached in record time as three Heads of house approached Q/Snape. Pomona Sprout - head of Hufflepuff, Filius Flitwick - head head of Ravenclaw and Minerva McGonnagal—Head of Griffindor.

They were curious and furious at the same time. Wondering how and where Snape had been hiding all this time and then being nominated as Headmaster since Dumbledore had disappeared. Furious also when they had been informed that the Death Eater twins Alecto and Amycus Carrow where to take over the muggle studies and Defense against the Dark Arts positions.

"Good-day. Shall we head into the Headmasters office to discuss the curriculum that is to be followed this term?" Q/Snape asked firmly in a professional tone that forbade any snide comments.

"Yes Sev- er Headmaster." Flitwick squeaked, "That is we three," He motioned toward his fellow Heads, "Would like to question and understand certain aspects- before the arrival of..."

Q/Snape knew what aspects they were inferring to. The same two he was planning consequences for. "The Carrow twins." He stated with distaste as they moved swiftly up the stairs, through the corridors and arrived at the entrance to the Headmasters tower where the gargoyle did not ask for a password but wordlessly slid open to allow them entrance. "I understand that you three also wish to know the details concerning the whereabouts of Albus Dumbledore."

Remembering the incident which she had witnessed-Minerva's eyes narrowed as she spat out, "Y_ou_—_It was you_ in the corridor! _What have ye done with Albus!"_

"Where is his portrait?" squeaked Filius as he noted all the portraits in the office. "He has to have a portrait. He was the Headmaster!"

"Do not worry, he will return when it is time. As you noticed his portrait is _not hanging up_ so he is till alive and well." answered Q/Snape with confidence ringing in his voice."but as you know Voldemutt has taken control of the ministry and has instructed the Dementors to watch over Hogwarts during the coming year."

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Pomona as her hand flew up to her mouth in shock, "The children!"

"Voldemutt? Are you sure it is wise to make fun of He-Who-Should -Not -Be-Named?" squeaked Filius nervously, "Have you totally lost what sense you had?"

"There are those who would say I never had any sense whatsoever. But then again I am not really quite all here... or there." Q/Snape chuckled as he tapped a forefinger against his lower lip thoughtfully, "Okay then I'll refer to him as 'Vole Day Mart' and his dark floaty horrors."

The Q was amused to see the three shocked faces staring confusedly at him. "Have you been at the firewhiskey Sever... Headmaster?" ventured Pomona hesitantly. "You aren't talking sense."

"No- but now that you mention it, I could do with am Acamarian Brandy.. or maybe Altairian." Q/Snape licked his lips as he concentrated and suddenly to the shock of his Heads of House- a variety of foods and drink they had never heard of much less seen appeared before them. "Enjoy the feast set before us." He raised a fluted glass of Brandy as the portraits of past Headmasters grinned and nodded their understanding, Now I suspect you _all_ feel that before plans are to be made, that explanations are in order..."

**Voyager HogwartsVoyager HogwartsVoyager Hogwarts**

Ollivander and Miss Burbage were doing much better under the care of the Doctor who had explained in his normal rather gruff manner that neither of them would be returning to the Wizarding world below until he was sure the situation was stabilised and that they were strong enough to withstand transport—so they were not present at the meeting in the Captains Ready Room where discussions of what the next steps where to be taken.

"I have read the book.. or at least the words on that computter about the second war against " Draco paused momentarily and then choked out "_Voldemort_! It was considered an important turning point of Wizarding history.

"It is called a computor." Lieutenat Malfoy responded automatically with amusement. His eyes glittered and he grinned, "Come to think of it, despite all your training I have never heard you call it anything else."

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes and continued, "But what caught my eye especially is the Great Gringotts Robbery where evidence was found that a vault was entered, the dragon guarding the lower levels disappeared and yet nobody was found to be responsible. The magical signatures of those who had accessed their vaults throughout the day, where found. But none where they shouldn't be. Information on what was taken was not even released to the public. Though I somehow suspect Potter with his two friends... and Draconus had something to do with it."

"I suspect we will also somehow become involved in that caper. I believe the coordinates of several magical sites that concerns us were programmed into the computer by Q." Tom Paris smiled at the nonplussed look that crossed Draco's face. "Draconus will probably alert us when our assistance is needed."

"We... that is Leonia and I aren't sure as to where we fit in except the fact that Sirius has taken us in and given us his name of Black as he has Dulcis."

"You are now part of my family. No matter where you are in time and space as you both have indicated that you would like to stay on board Voyager. At least I have the comfort that if anything happens to me that somewhere the Black name will still carry on—with pride!" Sirius gathered the youngsters together and said, " For now though I think you all should stay on board for awhile till I scope out my home and am sure you will not be harmed.:"

"Harmed by what? Or do you think somebody has taken over your home who isn't trustworthy." asked Pollax practically.

"It is possible however unlikely." answered Sirius, "I hope that my Godson Harry has taken possession as I had named him my heir upon my demise. I am sure I am considered dead due to the circumstances of my disappearance."

"Your not dead daddy. I can touch you. I can't touch ghosts " Dulcus looked up from petting Vulcan, her Sehlat cub with puzzlement written across her face. "I'd like to see this Harry you keep worring 'bout."

"In time Dulcis, in time. " Sirius said distractedly as he thought over the reassurances he had been given by the Captain and those of her staff that had been present at the last meeting. He just couldn't imagine being beamed down into 12 Grimmauld Place without first lowering the warding but he was assured that they had that capability—so long as he gave them permission to do so according to Lieutenant Malfoy who explained the differences between Magical wards and that of the Forcefields that were used by Voyager and her fellow muggle starships.

"We will keep monitoring the situation as requested by Q and remember you do have a combadge to keep in contact with us if the need arises." said Tuvok in a resigned voice as he had been worrying about the consequences of their interference on 20th century earth even if it was Q's 'request'.

"Draco, you do know that it would not be advisable at this moment for you to return to your home just yet. It would not be advisable for anyone to see you and Draconus together ... at least not yet till the time is right." Said Commander Chakotay. "Timing is critical and I am sure that you do not want to become a distraction and compromise the situation."

Draco nodded even as his heart yearned to go home and see his parents and how Draconous was faring. "I know sir. But stll, I can't help but feel a little worried, knowing what I do. It is almost like a Prohecy that may or may not come to pass but I know according to what I read that it did... er, does." Maraga squeezed his hand in comfort as Starfoot , Vedeien and Mogar stood beside them to show their support.

The little House Elf was looking somewhat anxious also as he was wondering how he was to serve his 'family' and help keep them safe from harm when it was obvious to him that despite the apparent agreement, they were intent upon going down at some point.


	51. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 51- Home Sweet Home**

The trip through the wormhole was comparatively swift, looping and zigzagging while the occupants of the starship held their collective breaths. Suddenly the ship burst out of the wormhole and they hovered above what appeared to be a very large blue marble. It was Earth.

"No sign of twentieth century space stations in sight. Or signs of our being pinged by their radar." Ensign Harry Kim called out as he studied the scanners. "It seems like the Q has brought us –not only into Earths upper stratosphere but we are hidden from view due to some magical interference."

"Excellent!" commented Captain Janeway, "It makes everything much easier when our presence is made unnoticeable. Less chances of having the timeship Relativity arriving and having to deal with questions of our being out of our own timeline."

"Earth looks... Amazing from this distance." exclaimed Dumbledore fervently as he watched the planet on the large computer screen. "To see how muggles will have advanced in the future..." He gazed wordlessly in awe as the view on the screen morphed into a view of The Ministry of Magic and then Hogwarts and the land surrounding it. He didn't even have to say anything as a tear of sheer happiness upon seeing her told the story.

"Yes it certainly does." Captain Janeway agreed as Maragas Grandfather Vincere silently gazed with wonder at the planet which he was intending to stay on, as did his Granddaughter and the young wizard who most likely would be marrying her after they came of age for the remainder of his life. He had been a Magistrate back home.. at least on the old planet and had worked hard with his fellow Magistrates to keep everyone safe and well protected from the oncoming disaster that had taken place but now he sensed that he and his loved ones would be stepping into a possibly unnerving situation in which he had not enough knowledge to be able to do much. That in itself was frustrating.

"Muggle Magic. It is in a class of its own." Draco said almost reverently as he watched the big blue Marble on the screen. "Being that it is tech-nol-ogy from the future though means that there is much to be done before it becomes a reality. It is going to take quite a bit of persuassion but maybe father can be convinced to invest in the Muggles Space progarms."

"How would that work? asked Sirius as he turned to look at the blond teenager. "Your family isn't exactly Muggle friendly if you know what I mean."

Finding Maraga's blue green eyes set firmly upon him, along with Starfoot, Vedeion, Moger, Pollax, Leonia, and Dulcis'- Draco took a breath and answered, "No—at least not yet, but If Father can't be convinced then some day when I am of age I do intend on channelling the Malfoy Money I inherit into the development of resources to enable space travel. I have learned quite a bit about myself and muggles while on board Voyager and now I want to make sure this peak into the future that I was granted by the Q becomes a reality."

"It had better become the reality or where would any of us be otherwise?" stated Vedeion as he clip clopped forward and looked up at Sirius, "I really like this feeling of freedom that came about thanks to the efforts of the Q and those aboard Voyager who came to the aid of those of us on Venificus Magus."

"You saw how we were surviving on our planet—waiting for the end of our world and looking for rescue." A serious look flashed across Mogars face then he smiled, showing small sharp teeth. "I think it is time that your world also has its own miracle."

"I will stay with the youngsters while you and Albus go down to the planet... Earth as you call it." promised Magistrate Vincere who had had a very long discussion with Albus about the advisabilitly of getting involved in the war against Voldemort.-Or re-involved in Albus' case.

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwarts**

"And I suppose they have been ordered to to destroy any of the muggleborns who come back this year?" Minerva spat in anger.

"I believe that is part of his plan." agreed Q/Snape, "But there are other plans we can put in place that should alleviate the problems which he has given us."

"Such as?"

"The Friar mentioned that there is a warren of passages, corridors, rooms, doorways, and staircases, spaces and gaps that have been created because of the different architectural styles added over time."

"Oh—I see,We can play 'cat and mouse' with them by hiding students who are endangered. Minerva looked to Q/Snape for conformation that her assumption was correct. He nodded ever so slightly.

"It is fortunate that the magic holding everything together is powerful enough to keep the castle from collapsing." Minerva McGonagall nodded, in agreement. "There is quite possible more rooms than even we know existing within the structure."

"plus the various rooms and spaces in the castle tend to move around which is a fact that we can use to our advantage.".squeaked out Filius Flitwick as he put his mind to work on what charms and incantations he could employ to keep the youngsters safe if it came to hiding them. After all they wouldn't wish to misplace a single student due to the castles tendencies to reform itself.

"Now for the Carrows, we will eventually need to do something about them without alerting Vol Day Mart." Q/Snape scowled in thought, "You must understand that there is still a little unfinished business to be done before they can be dealt with."

Slughorn huffed and puffed as he came into the room. "Sorry I'm late but I have been busy helping Madame Pomfrey with the re-stocking of her Medical potions."

"Quite all right." responded Q'Snape , "There will be no telling how much will be needed before this war against Vole- Day-Mart will be over. Anyway subterfuge and camouflage is going to be needed for possibly the next couple of months,"

Slughorn looked quizzically at his fellow Heads of house as he mouthed "Vole-Day- Mart?"

All three nodded and shrugged.

"The. Next. Couple. of. Months?" Minerva said slowly and effectively, "You do know there are ten months to get through before..."

"Yes Yes I know. " Q/Snape waved his hand dismissively, "But I really don't think we will need to waste our time with such antiquated ideals that this wanna be wants to force upon the magical world."

"Severus..." Bewildered, Slughorn glanced warily at the new Headmaster, " I think you've forgotten who exactly we are up against."

"No... believe me I haven't forgotten." The strange twinkling lights that emulated from within the dark eyes caused Slughorn to quickly move back—away from the theatrically dangerous smirk that crossed the new Headmasters face.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogartsVoyager**

The three teens promptly removed themselves from the street and when Harry tapped the front door with his wand. There was sounds of ancient locks groaning in protest as they opened and several chain clattering as they slid away from the door which creaked as it slowly opened.

"I have a very strange feeling that there is something not quite right Harry." commented Ron, as they entered the forbiddingly dark empty house that had once been the home of Sirius Black and now Harry's.

"I really got to get rid of those house elf heads." answered Harry distractedly as the old fashioned gas lamps lining the hallway lit up.

"I agree, they are rather disturbing." responded Hermione as she looked with distaste down the hallway at the heads as they cast gloomy shadows up the staircase.

"I think somebody is already here... Could it be Mad-Eye?" Ron nodded his head toward the far off drawing room where there were sounds of somebody muttering to themselves and a series of thumps as if a staff was alternating with a wooden leg.

The three teens drew out their wands at the ready in case the intruder wasn't who they thought he was.

"Possible but as Mad-Eye has drilled into our heads time and time again ..." Hermione started to say as suddenly the door to the drawing room slammed open and a familiar voice roared out.

"CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" the old Auror clumped out of the drawing room into the hallway with his wand drawn. Noting that the teens had their wands aimed at him he smiled. But the effect was not exactly comforting as his thin lips twisted in a grimace that shifted his face into a caricature of a normal human face.

The Portrait of Mrs. Black started to screech and bellow.

"_Filth, Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my father__s-_"

"Shut yer trap ya Harridan." he spat at the portrait as with a flick of his wand the heavy velvet curtain swung shut covering her back up. "And you three, about time you lot got here! That is if you really are Potter, Weasley and Granger!"

"Well we can prove who we are by saying Draconus was at the Burrow and had bypassed the wards easily." answered Harry with a smirk. "With what he calls Q power that had been bestowed upon him back at Hogwarts before the term ended."

"Okay you are who you appear to be." Grunted Mad-Eye as his magical eye kept moving about looking into every corner of the old decrepit house and beyond. "Meanwhile I wonder- where is that other miscreant, Draco Malfoy? There is definitely something weird about him. Are you definitely sure he is on our side?"

"That's our Mad-Eye all right." Ron said to Harry softly with relief.

"Yes, just as paranoid as ever." Harry whispered back.

"Yes sir, we are positive he is on our side, just how we can prove..." Hermione responded to Mad-Eyes questions.

Suddenly to the surprise of Mad-Eye and the three teens a beam of sparkley light dancing in front of them and within the light two familiar figures formed and solidified as the beam faded away.

"It is great to be back home on Earth." the familiar voice of Sirius Black announced to the utter astonishment of Mad-Eye and the teens.

"Definitely, but it was a grand adventure while it lasted, was it not?" answered Albus Dumbledore who first offered Sirus a lemon drop and then calmly popped a another one into his mouth.

"SIRIUS?" Harry's mouth gaped open in shock as he looked at the wizard who he was positive he had seen fall through the ancient doorway and disappear behind the veil at the Ministry the year before. "Is IT really you?" He inquired in a softer hopeful tone of voice.

"HEADMASTER?" Hermione and Ron both uttered the same time.

"_MERLINS BEARD! _" Mad-Eye roared, "This isn't Platform 9 and 3/4s, Prove to us that you are not impostors!"

Sirius and Albus then looked directly at the three teens and the old ex-Auror with their wands in hand pointing toward him. Suspicion obvious within his glare.

Anxious to keep from being sent to his death for real Sirius started to speak swiftly as he looked at his Godson.

"Harry I said to you last year that you're not a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to. Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

Harry was thunderstruck but felt a welling of joy with in his heart as he knew that this really was his Godfather.

Sirius turned to Mad-Eye who was still eyeing him and said, "Mad-Eye This is my parent's house. I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order. It was about the only useful thing I had been able to do since I was still considered a criminal in the eyes of the ministry..." He took a deep cleansing breath and continued

"I suppose they think I am dead now since my rather nasty tempered cousin Bellatrix that I have no love for struck me with a spell that caused me to fall through the veil of the death chamber in the Department of Mysteries but this Q fellow decided that I should find myself on some muggle starship called Voyager." answered Sirius. "really and I even saw Draco Malfoy there with..." Sirius paused, "I suppose I shouldn't say..."

"His descendants who haven't been born yet." completed Harry with a wide grin adorning his face.

"How... Never mind. After what I have seen... " Sirius gasped as he glanced at Albus who was looking quite amused. " I forgot that Draco mentioned his.. Grandson Draconus was taking his place here. I take it you met Q?"

"You got it in one." Ron chortled with relief himself.

"And you Headmaster?" Mad-Eye asked, "You can prove you really are Albus Dumbledore?"

Albus's twinkling baby blue eyes settled on Harry, "You Harry are in possession of my wand, as I have the wand that had belonged to Salazar Slytherin." Albus told Harry calmly then looked at Mad-eye with understanding.

"As for my disappearance, well I too ended up on Voyager. It was a very fascinating adventure and a great opportunity to meet up with Professor- Oh right he is now Ambassador Severus Snape who has to deal with some very interesting folk..." Albus looked gleeful, "I even got to speak with Merlin himself!'

"This. Can't. Be. Happening." Mad-Eye slowly lowered his wand. "But. It. Is."

"Lets go make ourselves comfortable with a bit of refreshments in the kitchen where we held the meetings would be most appropriate I believe . Further explanations from all of us can wait till then." Albus suggested with a merry twinkle in his eyes.


	52. Contact

**Chapter 52- Contact**

"You do realise that with that dark wizard controlling the Ministry that there will be laws made putting wizards in the sole control of the goblins and I refuse to acknowledge any wizard as my master." Griphook spat."As the Dark Lord becomes ever more powerful those of us who are not of your race will be enslaved and amongst the wand-carriers will be brave enough to protest the injustices?"

"Believe me I know where you are coming from. But there are many magical beings who are united in resisting him. " Draconus answered, "But to prevent those laws from being fully enacted I am requesting that you assist me in breaking into Lestranges vault."

"Are. You. Insane?" Griphook glowered at the young blond wizard, "Sure death for all participants shall follow the break-in."

"Nothing is ever sure but death and taxes but the only thing I am interested in is Helga Hufflepuffs Cup."

A wary, distrustful, and doubtful look crossed Griphooks face. "The warning is clear as posted upon the doors of Gringotts and it seems that I must refresh your memory.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there."_

Griphook finished reciting the poem and grinned— more of a grimace with sharp pointed teeth showing.

Draconus chuckled, "Believe me that the how and why will be a complete mystery."

"You are so sure?" Griphook growled, "Why of all the treasures that are stored in this vault you wish for me to open are you only interested in retrieving Helga Hufflepuffs Cup?" He then changed his tactics, " Anyway it has been missing for many years." He said shrewdly.

"I know for certain that it is there and I will also tell you that it has been turned into a horcrux by the dark wizard known as Volde..."

"DON"T SAY HIS NAME!" roared the Goblin despite his exhaustion. "But a horcurx? Are you even sure of the facts?" Shock adorned his face at the idea.

"I wasn't going to say his name, He is just a mouldy wart on history's behind." Draconus shook his head at the Goblins mistrustful look. "Honest."

"You are a wand-wielder. Honesty isn't always practised by your lot. Anyway you talk as if there was a chance for your plan to succeed."

"Yes I am sure it will be successful Griphook... don't be shocked, and remember that there will be no one who will know of your involvement." Draconus said as he noticed the Goblins look. "It will be arranged in such a way that only those actually involved will know. Just trust that only you, I and my compatriots will know what we are doing."

"Including my superiors? They would definitely insist upon informing the owner of the vault that there had been a break-in and being that the vault belongs to one of_ 'his'_ followers..." Griphook said with distase.

"There are protections in place that will prevent theft. In fact there is that far down- a dragon that will incinerate anyone who tries to outwit the safeguards of Gringotts. Anyway I don't see how you can prevent knowledge of this insanity from becoming common knowledge."

"Oh I am sure that there _will_ be talk considering the dragon won't be there when the discovery that a vault had been entered without setting off alarms." Draconus answered back with an assurance that baffled the Goblin. "We will all be long gone by then."

"I shall come with you...But if there is any pilfering other than the cup.." The Goblins threat hung in the air.''I am very curious as to how you plan to pull this absurd scheme off."

Draconus chuckled, "There won't be. But come with me and meet the others who will be a part of this heist." Draconus indicted the opened door of the cell. "Lets get out of these cramped quarters shall we?"

"You are a strange one young Malfoy." Griphook's eyes narrowed as he carefully stood up, "Are you so sure that things will go the way you have planned?"

"Actually...It isn't my plan but that of an omnipresent being that I have a rather unusual connection to." answered Draconus. "I call him Q."

""Q? You are insane, Wand wielder." answered Griphook with a grimace that had sharp teeth showing. "But upon my honour as a Goblin of Gringotts, I will offer my assistance in this endeavour... So long as what you have revealed is the truth."

"Fair enough." Draconus answered as they both left the cell and walked up the stairs and opened the door to the drawing room where Lucius and Narcissa were discussing the past events as they looked over the depressing news contained in the latest Daily Prophet.

"Draconus! Why have you defied the Dark Lords orders and brought the Goblin up from the cell?" questioned Lucius as he noticed them and glanced about the drawing room fearfully as if the Dark Lord would suddenly pop out from some hiding place.

"Griphook is going to be needed to open a certain vault when the time is ready." answered Draconus calmly as he reached up to take some floo powder from a jar above the fireplace. "Anyway I doubt Voldemutt will venture back here after being subjected to all those crazy body parts. Even if he did I doubt he would be very concerned for a Goblin no matter how intelligent and useful he is."

Shocked by the boys apparent disregard for the dark wizard whose name was anathema to his people and all decent folk, and the casual way he spoke to his father- Griphook looked back and forth at the blond teenager and the elder Malfoys with typical goblin suspicion, also bewilderment as he – being a goblin- sensed there was a power at work not like any other he had seen or felt before. He knew that Ollivander- the elderly wandmaker had vanished a few days earlier from his cell a few days earlier. He had been very weak to be sure but Griphook didn't really think the elder wizard had died. An echo of voices talking played in his memory—The wandmaker and another voice that matched the wizard known as Snape- who had been with this boy when the promise of safety had been given. In the situation he had been placed a little more light, clean water and decent food was much appreciated even if it was from a wand wielder.

''Come along Lucius. The less we know the better." Narcissa took her husband by the elbow and gently pulled him away. "Keep safe Draconus. May your endeavours bring us all the peace that has eluded us for so long." She said cryptically as she and Lucius left the room.

"You want to travel by floo?" Griphook eyed the powder and fireplace. "The system will most likely be monitored."

"Normally yes but this is not ordinary floo powder. Connect to 12 Grimmauld Place" Draconus grinned at Griphook as a measure of the pale dust swirled upward and floated by itself onto the fire that turned an eerie blue black. "Now we will be going. I hope the others have made their way safely."

Griphook found himself in the fire which whisked him away to 12 Grimmauld Place as Draconous followed him shortly after. Both found themselves landing in the old Black Homestead that was considered the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"My father had put every security measure known to wizardkind on this place and besides being unplottable It has also been endowed with protections by Dumbledore." Sirius was bragging to Mad-Eye when a strange fog appeared in the fireplace and two figures emerged unscathed.

"Really Sirius?- if that is so, do my eyes deceive me but is that a Goblin coming through the floo!" barked Mad-Eye as he drew out his wand and pointed it toward the two figures emerging from the floo. " And there's that Malfoy boy! Though after seeing him at the Burrow I should have known he would find his way here."

I see them too Mad-Eye. Your eyes are still as sharp as ever, but how did ... I mean the floo is warded against all intruders." sputtered Sirius as the floo closed off after the Goblin and Draconus came through.

Sensing the slight change of subject in the ongoing debate,- Harry looked up from some parchments he had been going over with Ron and Hermione then over at the fireplace and noted who was standing there. He jumped up off the sofa he had been sitting on and called out- "That Goblin is Griphook Sirius. I remember him as he is the one who helped me when I first came to Diagon Alley and drew money out from Gringotts." Harry said as he took a good look at the small being dusting himself off. "Hello Griphook. How are you after travelling through the secured wards with Draconus?"

"It is most unusual! He used the strangest floo powder I've ever laid eyes upon." growled Griphook as he spared a glance to Harry. "He also seems to be under the impression that he and your lot can break into Gringotts and retrieve ... an item without alerting the guardian Dragon."

"Um, did I not mention that we were going to also be freeing the dragon?" Draconus said innocently as Albus Dumbledore re-entered the room behind Ron and Hermione. He turned calmly and said, "Hello Headmaster... Did you enjoy your impromptu vacation?"

"Why yes I did. Fascinating vessel. And the most unusual muggles and creatures I have ever laid my eyes upon." answered Albus. "I could have stayed there. But then my curiosity as to how things were transpiring here in the Wizarding world decided me. I just had to come back to Earth on Voyager. From what I gather they are presently hovering over us in wizarding space where the muggle thing-a-ma-jigs can't locate them. Really amazing the ways those muggles have to compensate for their lack of magic."

Draconus couldn't help but laugh at Albus's innocent statement as did Sirius, Hermione and Harry to the confusion of Griphook and Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye muttered a few epithets under his breath as he realised that the youngsters where planning to do the impossible. He looked over at Dumbledore who was smiling benignly while munching on some very strong smelling lemon drops. "Albus did you know about this plan?"

"Yes Alastor I had an idea that there would be some plans being enacted. I suspect it will be a project which involves more than you have ever seen." answered Albus. "But now that Voyager is here I am sure our young conspirators will avail themselves of her aid."

"Huh? How do we do that?" Ron asked as he looked toward the blond Slytherin who was smirking back at him. "Draconus?"

Draconus grinned as he turned on and tapped the communicator that was still located on his shirt under his cloak. "Voyager this is Ensign Draconus Malfoy. Please respond."

"Draconus... good to finally hear from you." A familiar voice came over, then changed itself into a gravelly tone, "This is your Grandfather Draco."

The bewildered looks upon Ron and Hermione's faces and confusion upon Griphook and Mad-Eyes were priceless but Draconus kept a straight face

"Funny Gramps, now where is the Transporter chief. Also I wish to speak to Captain Janeway. I have an idea but need her permission to utilise the transporter."

"Do you want to come back on board? I can transport you up easily. Your father is rather anxious as is your great great grandfather... who you have never met yet." answered Draco. "But as you know that we have to follow Star Fleet protocol in regards to the timeline. Though I suspect that particular protocol has been utterly ignored considering the Q's involvement."

A stunned look sent by Griphook and Mad-eye toward the blond was amusing to the other teens but knowing that the voice belonged to the Draco Malfoy that actually belonged to the twentieth century- they kept their silence as they listened to the disembodied voice that was speaking to the blond teen. Plenty of time to find out what had been going on with him after he finally returned to Terra-Firma.

"Not like the Q ever worried much about Star Fleets protocol." Draconus grinned as he spoke to the voice. "I would love to beam back up to see Dad and my great great grandfather but at the moment I don't need to come back on board just yet"

"Then keep your com-badge open so we can keep monitoring you." another voice overrode that of Draco's. "We do not wish to leave you stranded in the past." It was the voice of his father, Lieutenant Arturas Malfoy. "We will wait for your transmission. Be careful my son."

"Yes sir, I shall be very careful. Please inform Captain Janeway that I will be in contact. I along with my friends may need help with a small project that will ensure that the Q's plan to end the war sooner than it would have will work."

Meanwhile Dumbledore approached the pensive looking Goblin and stuck up a conversation.

"Griphook I had wondered why you haven't been brought on board the starship Voyager, along with Mr Ollivander and Miss Burbage by the Q but now I understand." Dumbledore said conversationally. "I do hope you get the chance to do so as I have had."

"And why would I wish to involve myself with muggles. You wand-wielder are more than enough for me to stomach." muttered Griphook, feeling a bit unnerved as he eyed the group of wizards.

"You may find being among them very refreshing. Seeing what the future holds for all beings whether muggle or magical, even to meeting beings from other planets who will work and live among us is really eye-opening." Answered Dumbledore. "Not one of the crew seemed to be surprised at seeing unusual creatures or different beings that vaguely resembled them."

"There was much talk about you vanishing from Hogwarts. Much like Snape and young Malfoy did earlier in the year. You say you where transferred to a... star ship you called it? Where they taken there also?"

Drumbledore nodded.

But about what you are saying- it is not how things are... now anyways." Griphook did his best to organise his jumbled thoughts. "You are referring to some future which will only come to pass..." Griphook looked over at Draconus and then back up to Dumbledore. "That boy.. . His scent is similar to Draco Malfoy but there is a very unusual addition which..." Griphook paused in his speech as something else occurred to him.

"He doesn't really belong here does he? What time turner could have power enough to bring him back here and interact with what is his past. There are laws against such happenings."

"He did not use a time turner Griphook." answered Dumbledore. "There are powers beyond your and my understanding that are at work here. I advise you to just enjoy the ride."

"Enjoy. The. Ride you say. I am a representative of the bank and he has requested my help while he and his friends break into Gringotts and remove an item for one of the vaults. He mentioned somebody called... Q. Odd sort of name." grumbled Griphook. "Maybe I should have stayed a prisoner. Though I must honour the debt. Malfoy and this Snape fellow did make sure we had light and was fed and watered properly."

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

There was a lull while Voyager and its crew waited for the moment they would be needed. While many of the youngsters chose to gather together in the Holodeck for one last game- Maraga along with Draco accompanied Neelix to the arboretum with plans on gathering seeds from the Elfish Fairy which had flourished under the care and guidance of the Talaxian.

Many different memories flooded Maraga's mind as she gazed at the strange fern with shades of silver and gold star shapes linked altogether by the veins running through its purplish green leaf. Both old and new, pleasant and foreboding. The planet was gone but her people where safely gathered together on a brand new planet, Her grandfathers decision to come to this unfamiliar planet, her friends both new and old. Her own future was not like she had been expecting it would be when she was younger... No- it was much more than she had ever dreamed and hoped for before she met this young Earthling.

Once Dulcis was safely ensconced within the Holoprogram the older youngsters had activated, the tiny dragon Ignis Diligo had flown over to the doctors office to check on the special eggs that he instinctively knew had tiny hatchings forming within them. Starfoot was 'helping' the Doctor look after the eggs as well as the two magical patients who where somewhat bewildered by the Elf's strange outfit and mannerisms.

"We must not forget to fertilise the Nemus ut Repello Malum trees and wrap their roots to protect them during transport." Neelix instructed Draco on how to care for the unusual trees that where destined to be planted in the orchards by Malfoy Manor. A tree which would be the producer of wandwood that rejected the dark. Who would have ever imagined the possibility. But Draco knew that it was true and that when Mr Ollivander recovered -the wandmaker would be excited about creating the new wands.

Captain Janeway and Maragas' Grandfather were sipping some raktojino in the Captains ready room while Commander Chakotay and Security Chief Tuvok kept an eye on the ship operations.

"Captain with everything that has happened to prevent your getting home in your own time that is, Do you ever have any regrets about being part of Starfleet?" asked Vincere. "I mean I doubt that you and your crew had ever intended to stay away from your home planet as long as you have. And then to have your own voyage interrupted by Q to save magical beings from a planetary system that you have never seen or heard of." Vincere continued as he gazed at the planet of Earth that could be seen through the window . "You arrived home but yet you aren't. Not really."

"There was no difference between youth and age when it came to innocent curiosity ' thought Captain Janeway who smiled then answered. "I must admit the trip has been a challenge in itself. But I would not give any of it up. I have found that all beings have their own form of magic. Some more obvious than others. I also admit that I do enjoy the chances to meet and befriend anyone of all species of beings."

We're all on long journeys, looking for allies. In many ways, we're like... cousins. "

"Cousins?" Vincere turned away from the view.

"Yes, there is Voyager alone with a small crew of many nations facing the unknown. We have become our own unit... a family. Much like you and your peoples are doing back on Novus Venificus Magus. I know that in time your new planet will become a hub of activity where many will live in peace and prosperity."

"You already knew of our new planet before we did?" Vincere asked in astonishment.

"Only that Novus Venificus Magus flourishes very well in our time and even though it is well warded there are ships from many trusted peoples and planets that carry goods and visitors to and away from there. The Cardilians and Basaliskans are constant visitors and help keep the magical community safe."

"Will you be able to return there? Your own time I mean." Vincere asked as he tried to comprehend such a future.

"I certainly hope so." Captain Janeway answered, "With hope everyone on Voyager will make it back safely to our own time and earth but I am sure our lives have been enriched by the adventures and people we have met while travelling among the stars."

"I see... It's not really the destination that matters. It's the journey to get there." Vincere said softly—nodding thoughtfully. "I understand. But even though I stop here on this Earth I know my journey hasn't ended."

"It never does if one is lucky enough." Captain Janeway agreed.


	53. Discussions

**Chapter 53- Discussions **

"Now that is the plan so far... Do not make any indication you even see or hear what is going to be happening." Q/Snape told the now four Heads of House. "In fact the fun should be starting shortly."

"Since I really don't know what you are referring to that will be quite easy for me to do." replied Slughorn with a confused look at the other three Heads. He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully as he idly looked toward the portraits that where listening in. "Such insanity. But it may be rather fun at that."

"I understand that it would not be advisable for you to speak of everything of what you plan to happen Sever... Headmaster." Pomona Sprout sputtered. "But you have spoken of disruptions involving not only Peeves but by one who carries the wand of Salazar Slytherin and that you hope it will all end by Halloween at the latest."

"A hope that I really would like to see come to pass.'' Filius Flitwick squeaked out , "But how can you be so sure? Have you managed to acquire the ability of second sight?"

Minervas eyes narrowed much like the cat animagus she was and asked, "How does the wand of Salazar Slytherin come into this and who are you referring to that has this wand? Surely not He-Who-Shall-Not-Be Named." Glancing up at Fawkes who hadn't left when Dumbledore had vanished she took a quick glance at the wall behind the desk where the portrait should have been. "Albus. It is Albus who will hold the wand." she breathed with conviction that she had solved one question. "But if that is the case, how did he acquire it?"

"I am not using what you call second sight, just some pre-planning and knowledge —but I can definitely say that there will be some unusual events that you've never heard of or witnessed before in your entire careers." the smirk that crossed Q/Snapes face was very evil looking. "All your questions will be answered in time. In fact I must soon go and finalise a few things beforehand." Q'Snape glanced back at the perch standing in behind the chair he was currently sitting in as Fawkes the Phoenix sang out in jubilation.

"Yes Fawkes, they have arrived back. That is perfect timing." Q/Snape nodded and then stood up to walk over to the window that was facing the grounds near the Forbidden Forest. "Peeves! Front and centre my boy."

"Your worshipfulness call me?" Peeves asked as he popped into the office to the astonishment of everyone else gathered in the office. "I's been waiting for your orders."

"I did and this is what I want you to do. " answered Q/Snape in calm cool voice that was in itself unnerving. "And I trust we can count on the help of the Portraits to keep an eye on everything that occurs during this term and report back..." His eyes swept the collection of Portraits with expectation.

Looking gleeful at the prospect of helping the Omniscient being they knew as the Q, the Headmasters in their portraits assured him that they would do anything they could and leaned as far forward as they could to listen in on what the Q had to say.

**HowartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwrtsVoyager**

"Hermione has that flat round thing with the runes that freezes time. But Q said it lasts only for about 20 minutes max." Ron reminded his co-co-conspirators.

"Yes and it takes a few minutes to get down into the depths of Gringotts where the Lestrange Vault is." said Harry after glancing over at Griphook who seemed to be ignoring the wizards as he stood off to the side with his arms folded across his chest while silently pondering the implications of the insane plan he had agreed to.

"And that dragon which somehow Draconus expects to allow us to stroll by and break into the vault to take the cup and leave." Hermione concluded with a concentrated frown. "Now how do we accomplish that little bit if the time runs out?" She remembered and looked over at Draconus And you say it will also be missing after the .. Heist?"

"I wonder..." Draconus said to himself as he looked upwards toward the ceiling- seeing the ship in his minds eye. "Using Voyagers transporter capabilities coupled with that of ancient magic... Just may do it."

"Oh... I get it- we may need help from this Voyager of yours to spring the Dragon." stated Ron with anticipation of some excitement flashing in his eyes. "But what is this ancient magic are you referring to?"

Dumbledore spoke up, nodding thoughtfully as he remembered the young witch Maraga and her familiar Ignis . "I suspect there is one other person needed. She has a certain ability which would be useful."

His blue eyes shone brightly and twinkled a little as he warned them. "The timing though must be exact or else everything that has been done will have been for naught."

"Yes sir- that is why we are going over the plan carefully beforehand." Harry assured him.

Having become very piqued due to the fact he knew that the youngsters where really planning to carry through with this impossible and dangerous plan of theirs, Mad-Eye muttered a few epithets under his breath. Besides that- in his humble opinion the fact that Dumbledore was encouraging them to go ahead was pure unadulterated madness.

'And everyone keeps saying I am mad.' thought Mad-eye as he frowned and spat out.

"_Potter,_ you're the only teen here that is underage. Which means you still have the trace on you. "

"Hmm, Point taken. That may be a slight complication." muttered Dumbledore as he tapped his forefinger against his lower lip thoughtfully.

"What's the trace?" asked Harry in bewilderment as he looked back and forth between Mad-Eye, Dumbledore and the other teens.

"You don't know what the trace is?" Draonus was astonished as he had assumed that Harry would have known that particular item of wizarding society. He shook his head slightly, "Apparently not. It is a tracking spell of sorts that will only disappear once you turn seventeen."

"Oh... So how does it work?" Harry asked, "maybe it can be circumvented somehow."

"Not likely Potter! If you sneeze, the Ministry will know who wipes your nose." Mad-Eye answered Harry's questions. "You youngsters... Expecting to stroll into the most heavily guarded building known in the wizarding world. Breaking into a Gringotts Vault with- well technically you will have Griphook opening it for you. But there still is the Dragon that will most likely roast each and everyone of you alive once it realises you are breaking in."

"Won't happen Mad-Eye. Of that I can assure you." insisted Harry. To which Mad-Eye merely grunted in disbelief. "It's all in the timing,"

"I can predict that Roast Boy- Who -Lived will be on that dragons menu if co..." Mad-Eye protested.

"_CONSTANT VIGILANCE."_ Everybody roared startling Griphook who startled as he didn't expect the loud response.

"Isn't observed." finished Mad-Eye who then sighed and rubbing his temples said in a slightly sarcastic tone. "I am pleased you lot do remember the importance of that rule at least."

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

The youngsters intended to play Quidditch... really they did but the fact that they were currently above a planet that was in itself filled with strange magic's that had been involved with the rescue and exodus to Novus Venificus Magus was thrilling. To be told that they could not venture down there with Sirius and Dumbledore was in itself annoyingly frustrating.

"I would love to see what is going on for myself." muttered Pollux Singe as he shook his head and tossed his long white hair out of his eyes. "But..." He frowned.

"But we don't have any idea as to what and who are involved. " Continued Leonia Validus as her yellow eyes gleamed back at her friend. "Anyway I suspect it would be a very bad idea to disobey an order from not only Sirius but Captain Janeway."

Vedeion picked out the specialised broom made especially for his build and four hooves. "Can't really do much about it at the moment so we may as well get in some quidditch while we wait. I may not get a chance like this too often if I did decide to stay behind when Voyager leaves for where she came from."

"Don't they play quidditch here on this Earth?" asked Leonia with confusion. "Draco spoke as if they did."

"I'm a centaur Leonia, I may have some wizarding magic within me which would possibly entitle me to enrolment in this Hoggywart school... That would be interesting but as Draco mentioned- In this time where he is from I'd be the first of my kind if that happened and that would alienate any chance of my integrating myself in with the Centaur herd that resides in the forest near the school."

"Oh... I see. You would be the odd man out. "

"Yes. Draco and everyone here on Voyager has accepted us unconditionally but that doesn't mean that others of this Earth will." Vedeion answered. "We may be social outcasts as we may not fit in with our own kind when we do meet them. After all we do come form another planet and another time. I could also have a problem getting to play this Quidditch game that we have learned."

Leonia nodded thoughtfully and then brightened, "But maybe one of these holy graphic brooms can be made permanent so that you can take it with you."

" That could be a waste of time, I may not even stay when the time for Voyager to leave comes and enter Hoggywarts later on." shrugged Vedeion, "I find I kinda like travelling through space. I also see why Starfoot kept going above ground back on the old planet."

The Magistrate plans on staying here and Starfoot is bonded to his family." Leonia stated, "But at least he got his wish to travel among the stars. Now he may have another adventure adjusting to life on Earth."

"But as much as I'd like to see this earth I suppose it is best that we accept this as a waiting period to test of our patience. we can then disembark when we have been given clearance to." Pollux said with a touch of impatience in his voice as he reached out and pulled down one of the brooms from its rack and followed the others out to the field. "Keep my options open if you know what I mean."

"Yes I understand Pollux. I too would like to see what it is like on Earth." Naomi Wildman commented softly to the astonishment of her friends. "I was born here on Voyager and we hadn't quite made it back from the Delta Quadrent when the Q decided to get us involved with his plans." She explained simply. "Lets just play the Quidditch game and time will fly by."

"I agree That we should wait before making any life altering decisions."Mogar said with a slight nod of his head and then paused a moment. "And visiting Earth in this time is something to look forward to."He continued cheerfully as he chose a broom of his own. He paused again and said softly "Then again it might be a nice place to visit but some of us may not want to live here."

"I'll watch while you guys play." Dulcis spoke up when offered a broom of her own. "Vulcan can't be left by his self." Dulcis was feeling uneasy even though she was with the other children in the Holodeck. Her pet Shelat she had called Vulcan slurped her face with his massive tongue in sympathy as he sensed her restlessness. With Sirius gone down to Earth below she found herself worrying that she may not see him again ever.

Dulcis knew that there would be no way that she could locate Sirius to find out if he was okay—then she remembered that he could be contacted by combadge- if absolutely necessary. She looked up warily at the teens various brooms that were speeding around the confined area. A marvel when one thought of it. Both Muggle and magical beings flying and competing together.,,, Though probably not anywhere else in this timeline if what she understood from listening to Draco- what this twentieth century Earth was all about.

Vulcan growled again and barked loudly at the teens and wagged his tail while Ducis held onto his new collar. "Down Vulcan." She said absent-mindedly as she sighed and made herself comfortable upon a seat high up on of the viewing stands while the others flew up above and waited for the Quidditch balls to be released by the Holographic coach.


	54. Decisions Finalised

**Chapter 54- Decisions Finalised**

Voldemort was furious due to the fact that the raid was unsuccessful. Reports from those who had escaped capture of horrifying voices, bits and pieces of rotting corpses and ghostly shades that had 'taken' their comrades unnerved him as they reminded him too much of the terrifying events witnessed at Malfoy Manor. Not that he was willing to go back there as he felt that those 'visions' where a portend of the death of anyone who occupied the manor.

It was a pity that the circumstances involved could possibly destroy the Malfoys and their influences, but he wasn't willing to risk everything he was working toward. His supremecy over the Wizarding World was not to be denied.

Even if it were not for that strange situation any hint or mention that his plans to rein over the wizarding world and in turn destroy all those who were not 'pure' in blood might be derailed even slightly- enraged him. He glowered at the Carrow Twins menacingly.

"Describe your intentions to implement the plan I set for you and what results that I expect from both of you once you take over your posts."

They both being eager to please him had then babbled on about how they would implement his plans to subdue the incoming students at Hogwarts to his all mighty will.

Alecto reviewed her plans for the muggle studies classes. She would show how filthy and more like vicious wild animals with no respect for order they where by teaching them of the violent hatred and twisted ideas that muggles had about magic abd the witches and wizards during the middle ages. Lessons would include detailing the tortures and vile practices used to determine their so called guilt for being pureblood witches and wizards.

Amycus reviewed how to conduct his classes in the Dark Arts Course by teaching them by having the upper years practice curses and two of the unforgivables upon not only the firsties who would need to learn subjection to his rule but muggleborns and half-bloods.

"_No muggleborns or half-bloods_ will be attending and if they try to disobey my ruling the dementors that I plan to dispatch to the school will deal with such arrogance." Voldemort hissed angrily.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

After everyone had sat and made themselves comfortable they drank the refreshments and ate the sandwiches and biscuits that the elderly house-elf called Kreacher brought in after being ordered to do so by Sirius.

Once done eating Draconus contacted Voyager by tapping his combadge and requested captain Janeway. Her authoritative crisp voice came over quite clearly to nearly everyones astonishment. Not a word was spoken by anyone other than Draconus as he spoke to her and discussed how Voyager could possibly be helpful in completing the course of action needed to acquire the now cursed Hufflepuff cup from Gringotts.

After a few minutes Draconus finished communicating with the Captain of Voyager who signed off but instead of taping his badge again to end transmission he left it on in anticipation of an answer from Voyager. Speaking calmly as if it was an everyday occurrence to talk to a disembodied voice he explained, "She is going to discuss the idea with her officers and Granddad and get back to us. I am sure they will agree to it though."

"Oh wow!That was... Brilliant!" breathed Ron, "Dad would be thrilled to see that muggle device in action."

"It's called a com-badge Ron." Sirius explained as he had been watching Mad-eye with amusement , his magical eye implant twirled in agitation as he tried to locate the person or locate whatever it was that had infiltrated the wards surrounding 12 Grimmauld Place. "You won't find anything dark Mad-eye honest. Considering how many different kinds of muggles I have come in contact with up there I am thankful that I too have temporarily acquired a com-badge since I was on Voyager myself. It has the power to translate pretty much any language fin the universe." a look of wonder passed over Sirius's face as the tone in his voice dropped slightly, " or even beyond."

"Com. ... badge. What other muggle devices are you youngsters going to spring on me." muttered Mad-eye as he glowered at Sirius. "How many kinds of muggle are there?"

"You have no idea dear Alastor." Dumbledore answered calmly, "But I can assure you that muggles are really most inventive and they have graciously joined forces with the Q to help us win this war with Voldemort."

"Q again!" Mad-Eye grunted in response. He rubbed the back of his neck and muttered as he pondered. This situation was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. " I swear am hallucinating . Maybe need more sleep. Sirius Black was declared officially dead last year... but here he is alive and well. Malfoy is not Malfoy but is even if this one hadn't technically been born yet. Dumbledore... well he seems to be acting quite himself even if he had vanished mysteriously from Hogwarts and then came back to 12 Grimmauld Place with Black within that strange beam of light."

Deciding he was going to end up even more insane than usual if he kept trying to analyse this weird situation, he stopped his muttering and instead glowered back and forth between Sirius Black, Dumbledore and Draconus and than said in a resigned voice, "I suppose the next thing you lot are going to tell me is that this voyager you keep referring to has the power to apparate anyone into and out of Gringotts."

"That's a good wizarding description of what is probably going to happen Alastor! Sounds like you do understand a little of what muggle techy-noly-gy can do. After all once you've seen it in action you will admit it is quite logical." exclaimed Dumbledore happily to the elderly Aurors astonishment.

Realising there was something else going on beyond his understanding in relation to this rather strange conversation he had been listening to - Griphook spoke up "I admit I am also bewildered. But I am looking forward with great anticipation, as to finding out how this plan to utilise the power of that trans potter thingy on this muggle vessel you call Voyager will work. " He sneered, "It will be interesting to see if and how anything muggle manages to travel through Gringotts defenses and face our resident dragon..."

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwarts**

After the game of Quidditch was finished the now famished youngsters made their way to the mess hall. Starfoot was striding proudly down the corridor well aware of the importance of protecting the youngsters placed on him by virtue of his little star fleet uniform that had been bequeathed to him by the Captain of Voyager and permission by his master- Magistrate Vincere.

Vedeions hoofs tapped lightly down the corridor while Mogar strode along proudly beside him while helping Dulis keep Vulcan the active and curious shelat from running off to explore his surroundings along with Pollax and Leonia as they listened to her chatter as she fired multiple questions about everything and anything that came to mind.

When they finally entered the mess hall Starfoot found himself coaxed into helping Neelix with preparing some food and he was delighted to find that the Talaxian was even willing to each him how to make the Jimbalian fudge cake that Draco had become quite fond of. It took a little time but finally everybody was settled down to have a bite to eat while Vulcan was happily chewing upon a large bone that was provided by the cheerful chef as he listened to and participated in the conversations of his 'pack.'

Meanwhile Draco and Maraga had been summoned to the captains ready room. When they arrived they found not only the captain but also Commander Chakotay, Chief of security Tuvok, Seven-of-Nine, Maragas Grandfather- the Magistrate Vincere and the transporter chief waiting for them. Once they got settled in and listened to an explanation of why they were summoned the meeting got underway. Ignis was perched upon Maraga's shoulder and was contentedly puffing small clouds of steam from his nostrils as he watched everyone.

"So from what I understand we could use the transporter to beam directly into this Lestrange Vault after the youngsters gather the cup and then transport out before the Gringot Goblins become aware that Draconus and his friends where there?" Captain Janeway summed up the request that Draconus had transmitted.

"Yes sir. From what Draconus explained, the Q had given them a device that freezes time for up to 20 minutes- but he wishes to have permission for the back up plan to utilise the transporter to beam out. When the youngsters and the Goblin known as Griphook have opened the vault and obtained this cup that holds that soul piece they will need assistance as I am sure that otherwise they will be found and you will agree that would not be a pretty situation." said Tuvok.

"What about the Dragon that guards the vaults?" asked Draco.

There. Is. A. Dragon?" Commander Chakotay asked instinctively, then ran his let hand gently over his jaw as he sighed. "Of course there is. What was I thinking."

Draco nodded and responded "Yes sir, there is a large dragon down in the depths of Gringotts near the Lestrange Vault. I believe it is an Ukrainian Ironbelly. My parents and I have seen it when going down to our own family vaults that are in the lower levels under Gringotts."

"The Idea of beaming the youngsters out of the Gringott vault as soon as this Mr. Potter has acquired the item that must be destroyed is an interesting one though they would be far below the surface. I will need your help young Draco with the transportations as in this particular situation you have the magic that will most likely be needed to guide the transporter to its objective." said the current Transporter chief.

"But being there is also the presence of a dragon—we should go over the details of how we should proceed to deal with it." He then looked over at Lieutenant Malfoy, Though after hearing Arturus's story It may be considered a minor detail at best." she continued in a serious tone. "But I believe- and I suspect everyone here agrees that it would be inadvisable to bring this particular dragon on board."

"What is your input Lieutenant Malfoy, you have the advantage in that you know the historical wizarding events that haven't occurred as yet." Captain Janeway asked tautly "We must do our best to keep from damaging the timeline while doing what the Q has requested of us." She fought the desire to reach up and rub her forehead as she felt a thrum of pain across her temples and knew that if she wasn't careful it would turn into a full blown headache.

"I can't believe that I would be hearing such an idea. Especially from my own son." answered the lieutenant with a shake of his head, "In a word - one could call it madness, the dragon would most likely attack anybody trying to enter without authorization and anyway If it is like in our time- those vaults are magically attuned only to Goblin magic and those to whom they belong to. Gringotts warding assures that the vault will imprison anyone who attempts to enter one illegally with the intention to steal. But we have one fact in our favour- magical shields against an intrusion using the transporter beam hasn't been installed during this time so beaming them out won't be too big a problem but it is the dragon that concerns me the most. It might become very violent with fear and go on a rampage after being freed."

"I can assist with the Dragon sir." Maraga offered. "I can go down there and bring Ignis along to help calm him."

"How would you intend to do that?" asked Captain Janeway. "It would not be very wise as if anything happened to you..."

"If it is possible to somehow use the ships shields to surround the Dragon so it can't attack, Maraga can then communicate with the dragon about what is going on and why that vault has to be entered into ." answered Draco. "She has an affinity for them."

"Please sir let me help. I am sure that you- Grandfather understand the importance of what I need to do." She looked pleadingly toward her Grandfather. "After all since we plan to stay here on this earth, it should behoove us to do what we can to help preserve it."

"Telepathy between a dragon and that of a magical being is usually tenuous at best but Draco is correct." Vincere turned to look at the blond wizard and Maraga who waited with baited breath for his response. "My Granddaughter does have an affinity with dragons that goes beyond the norm."

"I have an idea. But it depends on when the ''break-in' is going to happen. " said Draco "We locate where the dragon is kept and then before the trio and Draconus arrive there to access the vault, have Maraga and Ignis beam down to reassure the dragon that its not going to be harmed."

Smiling Maraga caught on to what Draco's plan was. " I can possibly even offer the dragon instant freedom and if agreement is met then go for a ... what you call it?" She thought a second and looked questioningly at the blond Lieutenant whose resemblance to Draco was uncanny. "Site to site transfer?"

'Your plan sounds somewhat viable... Done carefully the dragon will have already been moved before Draconus and the trio carry out their side of the adventure." Lieutenant Malfoy replied. "And Maraga will already be back on board ship."

"Yes her safety is paramount for the timeline as we know it to exist." The Transporter chief nodded, thoughtfully, "Yes, It will be an interesting challenge... but we will also need to make sure the second site will be a safe haven for the dragon before I set the co-ordinates." He looked pointedly at the lieutenant and Draco. "No sense in getting it released and then captured and or possibly killed on being sighted."

"I know where the dragon reserve is located in the Ukraine. Since it is an Ironbelly that location would be best where it can blend in." Draco grinned. "Since my name means Dragon and I was named for the constellation, I remember that as a child I had spent a lot of time reading about the different varieties of dragons and where they where kept."

Suddenly a memory from his own days at Hogwarts learning the history of the war that had been a pivotal point in the history of the wizarding world flashed through Lieutenant Malfoys mind. There was a look of wonder and glee that crossed his face as he spoke up. "I believe that we will be participating in what will in my time be termed as the great Gringotts mystery. A vault had appeared to be entered and the guardian dragon had vanished. No traces of apparation in or out. Everyone who had business with the bank at that moment had been accounted for. Neither where there signs of how the dragon had managed to disappear without anyone noticing. Or where it went."

"All the more reason to make sure everything we do corresponds with what will be historical fact." intoned Tuvok in a strictly controlled voice. "Though Star Fleet directives insist that we should not interfere with past events ... thanks to the Q's involvement it seems that we have not choice but to once again become a part of this rather unusual venture."

"Yes I must agree with you Tuvok. "Captain Janeway said solemnly, "I shall contact Ensign Draconus and let him know of our decision."

**HogwaratsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

Fawkes sang out once again and flapped his wings in a frenzy while the sorting hat seemed to be trembling in anticipation along with loud exclamations from the excited portraits.

"Yes Fawkes, you are correct the time is right for the first event to commence." Q/Snape nodded as he turned and to the astonishment of the four Heads of House and the cheers of the portraits - abruptly disappeared from sight with a bright flash and loud crack.

"What just happened?" Pomona Sprout asked as she blinked. "What... event was he referring to?"

"Ummmm I hate to ask but was that really Snape?" questioned Slughorn as he stared at the spot where Q/Snape had stood just moments before. "I have never before noticed such an odd reaction to anybody else other than Dumbledore from Fawkes... or Peeves for that matter."

"Well he certainly wasn't Dumbledore as it is obvious that he wasn't polyjuiced if that is what you are asking." answered Filius Flitwick cautiously as he noted the length of time they had been in the room. "He would have transformed back into whoever he really was if he had been polyjuiced."

"I have this feeling Peeves knows more about this situation than he is letting on." Minerva just raised her hands and said, "Think about it. After all these odd happenings started with the disappearance of both Snape and Draco Malfoy and then the odd behaviour of Malfoy when he came back."

Then all four of them stiffened and stared at each other with confused fear and wonder as they heard a very strange otherworldly chuckle that faded into the distance.


	55. Gringotts

**Chapter 55- Gringotts**

It was early in the morning and the crooked cobbled street that comprised Diagon alley looked terribly bleak and almost woefully deserted with very few people in sight and merchants with shops preparing to open for business.

Admittedly though it was a wee bit too early for many shoppers to be out picking up their needed supplies. Though the fact that Voldemort's minions had infiltrated the Ministry and most of the populace where fearful for their safety and lives could also account for the sense of fear and dread that now permeated the once busy cheerful street. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream shop along with Ollivander's looked depressingly sad and empty as the entrances where boarded up and windows covered over. There was a cool breeze which blew some scraps of paper and other paraphernalia back and forth across the semi-deserted street.

Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Griphook who was wondering why he had agreed to get caught up in this mad scheme were carefully hidden under the invisibility cloak among the shadows and crept up toward Gringotts.

Even if it wasn't far away the going was slow but steady as they kept watching and listening for signs of trouble which they preferred to avoid - Other than what Draconus had told them of what would be the simple infiltration of the bank and desecration of a vault while retrieving a Horcrux disguised as an innocent cup that happened to be known as Hufflepuff's cup. He had said that History was vague as to the details of the heist and it was only because he found himself back in time helping with Q's plan that he knew what they were after.

Harry looked up and saw a picture of his face on a poster and could read '_Undesirable Number one_' above the picture which had been haphazardly fixed to a post along with numerous other posters which had mandates declaring interaction with Muggles and muggle-borns illegal. There were also various other prohibitions listed that effectively meant that life as they knew it was finished.

Absently, Harry fingered the strange Com-Badge that Sirius had insisted he take as a precaution to make sure they got back safely as he firmly fixed it upon Harry's shirt underneath his robes. Being unusually serious- for him that is, Sirius had also explained how to use it along with the word to activate it.

"Seems like old 'Moldie' still hasn't forgiven me." joked Harry as they carefully moved forward while under the invisibility cloak. "Honestly one would have thought he'd have done his best to ignore my existence."

"Oh, right! Your existence is kind of hard to ignore as since you have been flaunted by the press and Ministry as the Boy-Who Lived for years while he was thought to be gone. There were even stories written about you. He is probably a little steamed about that since he has spent a lot of those years as a dumb wraith leeching off of other lives." Ron responded.

"Okay guys, enough, let's just concentrate on getting in and out of Gringotts." Hermione said Pragmatically.

"Yes, listen to her. Can we just get this humiliation over with?" asked Griphook plaintively, "I just want to get this done and forget it ever happened."

As they got closer to their goal they saw that there were two thuggish looking guards with long thin golden rods clasped in their hands replacing the contingent of Livered Goblin flanking the silver doors that normally provided entrance to the bank .

''Bloody 'ell, They've got probes. Even with the cloak we're going to have a hard time getting by them." Ron muttered.

"Whatever we do it has to be done now and quickly." Hermione answered Ron's complaint."They need to be distracted."

"And how do we accomplish that without revealing ourselves." Asked Ron peevishly since he was trembling even as he tried to hide his not so irrational fear of them being found and caught .

"We make sure they are confused" answered Harry as he raised the wand to send a Confundo at them at the same time as a strange dark hooded form appeared and hovered close to the two Guards whose eyes widened upon seeing it, their faces whitened with fright and their suddenly weak hands released the probes which clattered down onto the stairs and rolled down each step toward the cobbled street as they stared at what appeared to be a bloody hollow eyed skeletal face leering at them from within the folds of the hood and a scent of putrid rotting flesh floated in the gentle cool breeze while bloated white worms and crawly things fell onto the stairs and street below.

Both of the guards hearts stopped beating from shock and terror as they collapsed—sprawling headfirst down the stairs. Blood seeped from their noses and ears slowly as a hollow chilling laugh echoed and then the dark flowing form vanished from sight.

"Whats a Dementor doing here?" Griphook's voice shook a little but he managed to keep his fear from showing too much. 'I didn't know they could make any sound much less one like that one."

As they got closer Hermione noticed the two where marked followers of Voldemort and quickly cast a disillusionment charm over the two figures.

"Well that takes out one obstacle." chirped Ron in a shaky tone. "Please tell me that was the Q doing an impersonation of a dementor."

"Okay it was Q." Harry answered quickly as he also wanted to be convinced, "Anyway let's get a move on."

As the four of them silently climbed the stairs and into the entrance they did not notice a strange beam of light above the bank that came down through the early morning skies.

The bank, unlike outside was filled with activity that preceded the usual banking day but with human guards instead of the usual goblin ones. It was obvious even to Griphook that Voldemort was starting the next stage in his plan of removing those he considered as undesirables in the magical world.

Still under the cloak they entered the large white hall where there appeared to be at least a hundred goblins where scribbling into ledgers or examining precious stones while sitting on stools behind long counters.

Hermione activated the device to freeze time and then the cloak was removed by Harry. The sight of the statue like goblins frozen in various stages of banking was almost hypnotising in an eerie sort of way. A Goblin looked as if he would fall over with a puff of air as he looked somewhat lopsided as he leaned forward as he had been pouring some gold Galleons onto a scale and another with rubies that hung in midair.

Griphook stared around at his fellow Goblins who were more like statues as he proceeded to stalk toward one of the doors leading off the hall and opened it to allow them to enter a narrow stone passage that sloped sharply downward to where there where little railway tracks in the floor.

"We may have a problem. I no longer have the authority to take the carts below." Griphook snarled grumpily

"Authority or no, Your the only one here who can." She answered firmly. "Don't worry, none of your fellow Goblins know that we are here and nobody will be the wiser."

Instinctively Griphook gave her an indecipherable glare as he whistled and a small cart came hurling towards them. He moodily glared ahead into the darkness before them as they all climbed into the cart.

"Let's get this over with before they come to and find us.. robbing the vault." He spat.

"Don't worry Griphook, They won't find us." answered Harry in as soothing a voice as he could muster. "As promised, it will only be the Hufflepuff cup which will be taken and then destroyed."

"Still... A shocking waste of good gold. Keep inside the cart. We won't be stopping to pick up any body parts if you manage to lose any." Griphook ordered as the cart started to roll forward on its wild journey down the tracks deep into the bowels of Gringotts. Right, right, left, middle fork, right left, over yawning chasms and deep dark ravines they hurtled as the cart took them even deeper below.

Even Griphook was astounded at its uncommonly strange movements as if it knew their need for extra speed . It was as if the cart had been endowed with an extra burst super speed as it rocketed down the rickety track- taking the curves and turns without slowing down. A few times not all wheels were connecting with the tracks as it sped on even faster while hurtling through the maze of twisty passages . Such antics caused its occupants palpitations of the heart as it veered back and forth over the vast expanse of darkness below.

It eventually came to an abrupt stop not too far from where the Lestrange vault was located, and in what felt like less time than it should have been.

"W-W-we made it." gasped Harry as he shakily climbed out and leaned against the wall with legs shaking.

"That... that was... intense." Ron said shakily as the words to describe what he felt about the terrifying ride down escaped him.

Somebody should suggest that Gringotts look into the muggle methods of banking with special cards to withdraw money which would be much more convenient." A green looking Hermione said as she fought the inclination to throw up.

"We do have a system where in you can use your wand which will transfer money when buying goods." Griphook told her. "But this trip isn't a simple withdrawal we are involved in."

"I don't remember coming down this far ever even when Hagrid and I came here before my first year." Harry said with a odd sort of relief.

"We passed your vault several levels ago Mr. Harry Potter." said Griphook. "Fortunately, we made it this far without being detected... or killed." He muttered as he pulled a bag out from the cart then looked around carefully. "We should be thankfull that the Thief's Downfall wasn't triggered. "

With her natural curiosity about all magical things aroused, Hermione asked, "What is that? The Thief's Downfall I mean."

It is a magical waterfall that appears and floods the tracks and which washes away all enchantments, and all magical concealments. That is one of the ways that Gringotts detects imposter's and sets off defences to entrap them." explained Griphook with a rather disturbing smile as it revealed his sharp pointed teeth.

"Oh, so since we have frozen time temporarily we weren't detected. Hermione said as she tapped her chin with a forefinger thoughtfully, "But once time cones back on track..."

"I suppose that is why we haven't been detected...yet." Griphook agreed, "Anyway, now there is a dragon to deal with before we can even try to enter this vault." Griphook said, "The dragon who is guarding the way to the next four to five levels is partially blind and even more savage than most because of that." Reaching into the leather bag he pulled out a number of small metal instruments that made a loud ringing noise like miniature hammers on anvils and handed each of them a set.

"However if we shake these Clankers it will back away as it learned what to expect when they come." Then there won't be problems getting to the vault when we get past the dragon. "

"Why would the Dragon fear these clankers?" Hermione asked even though she had a suspicion she wouldn't like the answer.

"It will expect to feel pain when it hears the noise that echoes off the rocky walls and retreat." Griphook explained as they advanced around the corner with the clankers making such an unearthly racket that it seemed to pierce each of their skulls.

Once they rounded the corner Griphooks brow furrowed as he spotted two extra heavy metal cuffs and chains with pegs driven deep into the rocky floor lying unbroken on the ground in front of them. "Now where did the beast get to? He squeaked in an unusually high voice as he peered down every exit. "How did he get loose?"

"I could hazard a guess. It was removed by Q or maybe even Voyager..." Harry answered as he too stared at the spot that Griphook had indicated. They kept a watchfull eye out and held the clankers in readiness in case the dragon did reappear while they made their way over to where the Lestrange vault stood.

"Go ahead Griphook, you are still technically a Gringotts Goblin." Harry said as they stood in front of the Lestrange vault.

"Hopefully you are correct or this whole venture will be a terrible waste of time." Griphook gulped and then pressed his palm against the door of the Lestrange vault and to his astonishment it melted away to reveal a cave like opening crammed from the floor to the vault like ceiling with coins, goblets, armour, skins of weird creatures with long spines or drooping wings, potions in jeweled flasks and a grinning skull wearing an ancient crown.

"Well done Griphook, That is proof you still are a Gringotts Goblin. Now lets look for that cup." said Harry as he peered further in to the murky darkness of the vault. He entered cautiously with Hermione and Griphook following them.

"There aren't any spiders in there..." chanted Ron over and over as he hesitantly followed them inside.

As soon as they all had entered the vault and glanced around, there was a muffled clang and to their horror the door sealing the vault reappeared. Pitch black darkness surrounded them.

"Light up your wands, we won't have much time before our presence in the vault is noted and..." Griphooks voice trailed away as he remembered that time had been frozen by the device that the muggle-born witch held and the dragon had disappeared. "How long do we have before that... device of yours stops?"

"We have... Hermione checked to device which now had a watch like surface counting down from 20 minutes. "thirteen minutes." she replied as she then raised her wand and lit up the surrounding area with a 'Lumus"

"That long? Are you sure that device works?" Griphook's eyes widened as even he realised how fast they had travelled. It was technically impossible but they had. He was sure that even with two minutes it took to walk to the vault it should have taken longer to get to this subterranean level. But now how they would get released from what now amounted to a sealed prison was another matter which concerned him but for some reason the other three with him seemed unconcerned about that so called minor detail.

"Considering it belonged to Q... Yes it works." answered Hermione distractedly as she looked up at the mountains of objects that surrounded them.

"Lumos" Harry called out as did Ron. The light given out showed them the contents of the vault but where to start looking for the cup was another matter.

'Where to start looking... " mused Harry as he paused to study the situation while Hermione and Ron examined the piles of objects.

Hermione reached down to pick up a small gold goblet that resembled the Hufflepuff cup that had been described to them.

"Harry could this be-? Aargh!" she screamed as her fingers immediately blistered from being burned by the goblet she had picked up. When released it tumbled back down onto the pile where it immediately split and became a shower of identical goblets which clattered and a few which hit her feet split again into identical ones which rolled about and covered the floor in every direction.

"That burned." she cried out as she tried to cool the pain in her blistered fingers by sucking them. Her calf's were also tingling from being hit with the smoking hot goblets but she knew there wasn't time to do anything about them. she had to bear with the pain.

"Foolish Girl, Be carefull as to what you touch. They have obviously added Gemino and flagrante curses." Griphook said with resignation. "Everything you touch will burn and multiply. The copies are worthless but if you keep handling any of the treasure it will keep multiplying and eventually crush us all."

"OK! Your warning is noted, then we won't intentionally touch anything." Harry said with desperation in his voice. "But time is ticking by and we have to find the cup. Look around carefully. Remember how Draconus described it- it is small made of gold with a badger engraved on it with two handles."

"Right." Ron answered then yelped as he accidentally nudged one of the fallen goblets with his foot and it exploded into another twenty smoking hot goblets. "Bloody... !" He cursed as he hopped on the spot with one foot and noticed part of his shoe had burned away after being in contact with the hot metal.

"Stand still Ron, Don't move!" shrilled Hermone nervously as she clutched Ron with her wandless hand to keep him from falling over.

"Advice came a little too late." Ron moaned as—with her aid, he balanced himself on his unharmed foot.

"Times a-wasting. We have to hurry and find the cup." Harry called out as he sent a beam of light upwards. "Just hope it isn't hidden under all this stuff."

Since he had done his part by getting them into the vault he decided that he couldn't help them to locate the cup without further betraying his status as a Gringotts Goblin. Keeping a nervous eye upon the tacks of treasure Griphook folded one arm across his stomach and with the other cupped his chin with a long-fingered hand and watched the action before him resignedly which as far as he was concerned was a scene of imminent disaster as he figured they were doomed to certain death by either being crushed to death or cooked by the gradually rising intense heat.

The trio directed their wands into every nook and cranny while taking teeny tiny baby steps in hopes of keeping from brushing up against anything but it was proving most difficult. It was getting hotter and hotter each time something fell and duplicated itself due to being brushed against.

Harry sent cascades of fake Galleons on to the ground where they fell among the fake goblets and that made moving about even more difficult for them to move. The light from his wand passed over shields and goblin made helmets that sat upon shelves and as he cast his light higher up his heart skipped a beat when he spotted an object that had a badger engraved upon it. To his relief he realised that he had spotted the cup .

"I think I found it. It's up there!" he called out with excitement. All three wands were then raised and pointed in the same direction illuminating the cup.

"Acio cup!" Hermione screamed out, but to her annoyance it didn't respond.

"No use! No use! " Snarled Griphook as he looked wildly about as the objects they kept knocking into kept multiplying and causing them to become even more deeply mired. "Quit moving about before we get crushed."

"Then how do we get the cup? " snarled Harry in frustration as the heat from the enchanted treasure rose up in waves about them.

"You could poke your wand through the cup handles... but you have to be able to get up to it and I needn't tell you what would happen if you tried to climb up to retrieve it." Griphook snapped back in frustration even as he thought that It was a pity that his life and the lives of these three idiots where going to be cut short because of that stupid boy and his insane plan to get that infernal cup.

"We need to get out of here!" Hermione exclaimed as the device counted down to one and a half minutes.

"Hermione levitate me up there." Harry ordered her. "I've got to get up there and we've got to get rid of it-"

knowing they were nearly out of time, Hermione raised her wand and pointing it at him whispered "Levicorpus.'

Harry found himself rising upside down by his ankle and accidentally struck a suit of armour which exploded into white-hot copies which fell and filled the now cramped space. Harry thrust his wand through the handle of Huffleuff's cup and let it slide down the shaft to the point where it wouldn't fall off.

He looked down as he heard the charm "Impervious' being screamed out by a now terrified Hermione who was struggling to stay upright as she frantically attempted to protect herself, Ron and Griphook from the white hot burning metal.

Griphook's screams of pain were becoming muffled as he was slowly but effectively getting buried even as both Hermione and Ron frantically did their best to help him while scrambling to stay on top of the rapidly rising tide of magical items that burst out and duplicated themselves.

Fortunately the tiny cup stayed firmly in place on the shaft of his wand when Harry fell down beside them and remembering the com-badge and the instructions he had been given by Sirius grabbed the long-fingered hand belonging to Griphook who had nearly sank out of sight and roared frantically "Hermine, Ron hold on to me."

They did as he commanded without question as he tapped the com-badge and yelled _'ENERGISE!" _

One second after they vanished from the vault with the cup the door burst open and an avalanche of gold and silver spilled out into the outer chamber. The crowned skull was lying on top of the heap staring with sightless eyes toward the passageway. The alarms rang out indicating that there was a robbery in progress and then there was chaos as the two mutilated bodies of the Death Eaters guarding the entrance to Gringotts was found with horrified eyes and some fat white worms and bugs crawling in and out of their wide open mouths when the disillusionment charm failed. Goblins and Wizard Guards moved swiftly down to the depths where they found the dragon had vanished. The restraints that had held it in place for many years laid undamaged upon the floor and when the 'protective' curses upon the vault was lifted so it could be investigated they found not a sign whatsoever of the thief or thieves. It was as if the Dragon and whoever had tried to rob the vault had vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile to the astonishment of Griphook, Harry, Hermione and Ron- they found themselves in a strange room where in behind some sort of console stood a very familiar figure along side a uniformed muggle on one side and a beautiful dark haired girl with blue green eyes on the other with a tiny dragon spiting out puffs of smoke and tiny flames while circling above her and Malfoy.

Several other uniformed people were standing nearby- One having a startling resemblance to Draco along with a what appeared to be an elderly wizard, a centaur, little goblin and a house- Elf that was wearing a similar uniform to what the muggles where wearing but in miniature.

Meanwhile once the transport was completed Draco announced in a polite and respectful tone ."All aboard and accounted for Captain Janeway."

Captain Janeway nodded approvingly and stepped forward to greet their new guests.

"Welcome aboard Voyager Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr. Weasley and The most honourable Griphook," Captain Janeway said in greeting. "we will strive to make your stay on Voyager as comfortable as possible. But first I believe a visit to Sick Bay is in order to give you a thorough checkup and heal your burns." she said observing the dreadful state they were in with angry red welts across their faces and arms and singed clothing . She nodded to the transporter chief who took over from Draco as the site to site transfer required two consecutive transport maneuvers which required twice the time for the subjects molecules to be in the pattern buffer.

Then all four of them found themselves taken to the place that the Captain had called sickbay where they saw to their astonishment the elderly wand maker Ollivander and the muggle teacher from Hogwarts talking to a uniformed man who was tending to an incubator filled with eggs before they were hustled onto bio-beds by another man who was introduced calmly by Ollivander as the Holly Gram Doctor who grumbled about Q and 'unnecessary' adventure seekers while he tended to his patients well being.

Harry realised that despite of that had occurred since obtaining the Hufflepuff cup – It was still hanging off his wand and he desperately wanted to get the cursed thing off. "Sir I need to have a spot to sit this cup on that won't be jarred off or touched. It is cursed and needs to be destroyed."

"Cursed eh? So naturally you bring it on board. Why am I not surprised." the Doctor said as to Harry's astonishment he reached over and removed the cup from Harry's wand without getting burned and set it up high on an empty shelf.

"There we are, When you want it again it will still be there." the Doctor told Harry who shared stunned looks with Hermione, Ron and Griphook.

"How did you not get burned when handling the cup? It should have burned you and duplicated itself. It is cursed with both Gemino and flagrante curses." Griphook asked as he wondered if this 'muggle' had some sort of special power.

"Being an Emergency Medical Hologram has its advantages I am immune to radiation and neither can I be hurt by sticks and stones or anything else that anybody could throw at me." The Doctor explained as Tom and he ran scans on his four new patients and applied a thick coating of burn paste to their hands , arms, and face. "That includes your magical curses."

HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager

The Q knew that he had better do something drastic or the Goblins in Gringotts would be destroyed by Voldemort once he found out that Lestrange's vault had been entered and the Hufflepuff cup was missing.

Considering that the trio and the goblin with them had seen him earlier when he took out the two guards to make it easier for them to proceed with the heist he had stayed concealed and followed them down. A little help with the cart didn't go amiss either. He stayed outside the vault waiting for the moment he could do a little 'damage control.'

Once they vanished and the vaults contents poured out he carried out his plan for 'damage control'. He vanished all but one of the Hufflepuff cup duplicates and hovered the remaining one in the air as he enchanted it then sent it to the area where the original one would have been. His intention for doing this was also a precaution of sorts to protect the Goblins. If Voldemort came back here to check on the vault and his Horcrux he wouldn't be suspicious but if he attempted to retrieve his soul piece the new enchantment would alert and bring Death in person to his side.

Q's idea of fun was just beginning. Smirking, he decided his next course of action was to check in with Captain Janeway and see how those four miscreants where faring after their Gringott adventure. He smirked and vanished as he heard the Wizarding guards and Goblins approaching.

Arthurs Notes

Hope this chapter was well worth the wait and is satisfactory. I suspect by now Captain Janeway is beginning to thnk she is running a hotel for wizarding folk, what do you think?


	56. Familiar Faces and New Friendships

**Chapter 56- Familiar Faces and New Friendships**

"So you see that is how I and Miss Burbage ended up on this mysterious Muggle vessel. Though we haven't ventured beyond these walls. It hasn't been boring. I can tell you. So many interesting folk come here including young Malfoy and his pretty girl friend when they come to look in on those Dragon eggs in the incubator..." Ollivander motioned toward the incubator where the tiny eggs rested.

"Dragon Eggs!" Ron gasped and then asked with a tinge of jealously in his voice, "How come he has Dragon Eggs to look after? The Department for regulation and control of Magical Creatures has a ban on selling and breeding them."

"But this is a Muggle ship Ron. It's from the Future." Hermione said as she turned to Ollivander, "The International Conference of Wizards back in 1692 also make it so that dragons where to be hidden from Muggles? Do you think in the future the ban was repealed? "

"You are both correct when it comes to the history but I don't know if the ban will be repealed. I can tell you that these are special dragons- the like of which have never been seen on earth."

"Are they from some other planet?"

"The breed is... I suspect Malfoy could tell you more. But these eggs... from what I gather they are from earth but had been recently acquired from a planet called... Vulcan." Ollivander nodded, "Yes that is the name -Vulcan. It is most confusing really. Best to just live in the moment and let those who travel the skies and beyond get about their business."

"I noticed the... Healer here didn't seem to care that I was a Goblin. He..." Griphook looked confused, "I don't understand why."

"Because we are used to seeing not only goblins but many other peoples around the galaxies we visit." Said

Lieutenant Malfoy as he came into the sick bay with Draco along with a Centaur, young Goblin, and assorted youngsters who looked quite pleased to see them. A small teddy bear like creature with fangs followed the smallest child into the room.

"Doctor Have you finished with our new guests?" He inquired.

"Yes Lieutenant. They may leave any time."

"Very good then you four can come along with us to the Mess Hall. I am sure that you all must be very hungry by now." lieutenant Malfoy said firmly, "Captain Janeway would have come to see how you are all doing but she is in a conference at the moment."

"The Q has come back on board." Draco further explained as he looked squarely at Harry.

"Draco..." his future Grandson started.

"We have met him and Draconus." Harry spoke quickly as he looked back and forth at both blonds.

Meanwhile the girl with a tiny horn in the middle of her forehead approached Hermone and Ron "Names Naomi Wildman. " She leaned forward and whispered, " I don't like Sick bay much, It's full of creepy things - alien organs and hyposprays.

'Something like Snapes office back at Hogwarts.' Thought Ron as Hermione and Naomi chatted. But honestly he didn't see anything containing organs but there where some objects lying on a stand under a cloth, which might be creepy, or one of those hipo spray things that the little girl mentioned.

With Vedeion beside him, Morgar approached Griphoop carefully, "Hello. It is really a pleasure to meet up with you. Draco told us that on Earth Goblins like me are mostly known for their ex- part-ease with money." He looked up at Griphook, hoping he would understand. "I don't know if they'd accept me as all I have learned to work with is with rock and stone as all my people do."

"A Stonesmith! A very honourable profession." answered Griphook. He had been amazed to see the little goblin coming in with the others. But now he was shocked as not only was the little goblin's speech and accent one that he had never heard before- but the outward friendliness and curiously open expression on his face was most unusual. "Really. And your name is?" he asked

"My names Mogar Stoneshredder." responded the small Goblin who reached up and patted the young centaur side. "This is my friend Vedeion. We both come from a far off planet called Venificus Magus." He frowned slightly, "But since it died and blew up - I should say we came from Novus Venificus Magus." since all the peoples where all taken away to the new planet.

Griphook's mouth gaped open slightly in bewilderment for a moment then snapped shut. "Er… I think I see. You come from another place that is no longer and everyone has relocated. At Mogars nod, he continued, "but I don't quite understand how we came to be here. Wherever it is."

"You's got transpotted ere. Like my new daddy an' Merly in and 'mbasssador Snape." answered the smallest girl who was petting the teddy bear like animal. "Draco workeded the transpotter.''

Realising that the little girl mispronounced the name but having figured out what she had meant-Hermione asked Draco. "How did you know how to use that transporter?"

"Never mind that how did you know we were in Gringotts?" Demanded Ron.

"Tamar, one of the Transporter Chiefs has been teaching me how to use the transporter. But as for knowing you would need help to get out of that vault- Draconus told us to be ready for the signal to beam up." answered Draco "He told us Black gave you his Com-Badge."

"Would you all please go now and take that drooling Shelat—if not off board ship at least out of my sickbay. I still have patients who need to recuperate." The Doctor snapped sharply through gritted teeth as he glowered at Vulcan who had just ran his large tongue over the Doctors face. Vulcan wagged his tail and barked back as he made shooing motions with his hands. "Go. Go Now!"

"You heard him. Giffindors! You gotta spell it out for them. " Draco rolled his eyes, and felt a slight cuff on the back of his head, "turning around to glower at Arturus a moment he turned back around and said, "There is a piece of Neelix's Jimbalian fudge cake with icing made of pureed L'maki nuts calling." He licked his lips.

Ron perked up, considering the possible chance that the Slytherin was speaking of food. "What is a jim ball a... oh whatever you called it?"

"It is something so delicious that really needs to be experienced." smirked Draco as they walked out of the sickbay. Dulcis innocently skipping her way out while waving bye to the doctor, Ollivander and Charity Burbage while beside her Vulcan wagged his tail in time to her bouncing skip.

"Come along with us Griphook sir." Mogar placed his tiny paw on top of Griphooks long fingered hand. "The people on board are really nice even if some of them look strange."

"And you don't think we look strange to them?" Griphook asked as he stood up and trudged along beside the smaller Goblin out into the corridor while passing some crew members who barely gave them a passing glance and continued on their way.

"No. Why should they?" answered Mogar with puzzlement. "They's used to seeing different peoples of all kinds. Like Naomi here who is half Ktarian. I suppose you saw that she has three little bumps in the middle of her forehead?"

"They are rather prominent. Had she been injured?" Griphook couldn't help himself. The little Goblin was so friendly and innocent.

"No. but they will grow a little more- like her daddies horn."

"Mogar is very inquisitive about everything and everybody around him. Now more than ever since being rescued from Venificus Magus." Vedeion laughed as he clip-clopped beside them.

"And I suppose you have caught on to the fact that he is also a little chatterbox." Naomi said with amusement having heard the little Goblin blabbing on to the obviously bemused larger one and added, "Much like our Dulcis who plans to go live on your Earth with her new daddy."

Arriving at the Mess Hall Dulcis ran up to where Neelix was getting ready to cook some meals. He had already prepared the extra large Jimbalian fudge cake in anticipation of the youngster's arrival. She hugged him and got a sweet leola root tart, which she munched on while everyone was finding seats close to each other.

"Who is that strange looking muggle with the spotted warthog like face." Ron asked and wondered why Draco grinned and seemed to be trying to keep from laughing, as did the Lieutenant.

Finally Draco explained after about 30 seconds passed, "You know that is the same description that came to me when I first saw Neelix. He is a Talaxian and makes that delicious treat called Jimbalian fudge cake I told you about.

"Why thank you Draco for the praise, it is nice to have ones cooking appreciated. Beamed Neelix as he came over and set Dulcis on a nearby chair by Naomi. "I shall have your slice cut up and served to you in a jiffy."

"I think we would all like a piece along with some _raktaijino _for me and Griphook. You know already know what the youngsters will order. " Lieutenant Malfoy said with a chuckle. "I am sure that our guests would appreciate the Jimbalian fudge cake as much as we do!"

Neelix chuckled.

"Can I 'ave anoudder sweet leola root tart and a Juice? Please Neelix." Dulcis asked pleadingly.

"You sure can sweetie, one more sweet leola root tart and a traggle nectar coming up." Neelix told her as he placed the plates with the generous slices of Jimbalian fudge cake in front of each of the others and another sweet leola root tart and traggle nectar in front of her before he went to get the rest of the drinks.

"Deres Seven and Icheb, They're nice." Dulcis pointed them out to the trio and Griphook who seemed to be having a case of 'culture shock.' "Dey was part of something called the Borg. But dey gots a way and Seven still has the funny shiny things on her head and hand to pove it."

"Those shiny things are metal implants- Dulcis," Naomi chuckled. "Seven and Icheb are Borg which is the name most commonly used in reference to those unfortunates who have been assimilated by force into collectives where they become drones to the Borg Queen. They have cybernetic implants and are considered very dangerous as they pursue their version of perfection." Naomi changed her voice a little for emphasis "And if you ever hear the words- We are the Borg. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Resistance is futile. - Run like hell and don't stop."

"Naomi… Be nice. Don't scare our guests. I doubt they will hear those words as the Borg is not aware of this planet in the 20th century and even if they did. The inhabitants would be considered too backwards and insignificant to bother with." said Seven in her usual curt manner.

"Sorry Seven. I apologise but your past is so interesting." said Naomi in an endearing manner.

Seven nodded and said, "Apology accepted." Icheb grinned and winked – which cheered the girl up.

Draco looked at Griphook and the trios confused faces. "Seven and Icheb were Borg but have been severed from the collective for quite some time. But as Seven said, There is no need for us to worry."

Dulcis noticed a pretty woman with ridges across her forehead, "There is B'Ellanna . She is our chief engineer and is half Klingon. Mind yourselves around her, wouldn't do to make her mad though. Tom Paris said once that getting B'Elanna to control her temper is like convincing a Ferengi to leave his estate to charity."

"Whats a Ferengi?" Harry asked Draco. He too had a very curious nature.

"Don't ask me Potter. I have no idea myself. Never met one." Draco shrugged slightly as he looked questioningly at his future grandson.

Chuckling knowing that in the future, there where a few times that he had been told of about his Grandfather having met and dealt with the creatures- Lieutenant Malfoy thought a moment and then said, "I guess you could refer to them as Space Traders. But there are other names not so pleasant. Smirking as he remembered what Grandfather Draco had said aboaut athem. "Their culture is based entirely upon commerce. In fact every single interchange of life involves an exchange of money with them. I believe they even have laws that are known as 285 articles of acquisition. In fact the first one is Once you have their money.. Never give it back."

He turned to look at Griphook who was carefully taking a bite of the cake and savouring the roboust flavour of Klingon coffee "Makes one apprecate the skills and honesty of Gringotts Goblins even more."

A strange sensation flooded through Griphook but he wasn't quite sure what it was as he had never heard a a compliment from a wizard that rang as sincere as this one did and he had just taken a bite of this muggle food. "_This is good."_ The Goblin was totally surprised as his diet usually consisted of eating meat roots and fungi. Maybe he should experiment with food and drink a little more.

Neelix beamed even more when Captain Janeway accompanied by Tuvok and Q came into the Mess Hall.

Ron looked up when the three came in and then looked startled as he thought for just a split second that it was his mother who was masquading as this Captain. It had never occured to him that a woman would be in command. Looking at Harry and Hermionea he knew that the same idea had occurred to them also.

He then noticed the smirk on the face of Draco who leaned forward and said. "Think she may be related?"

"Is it possible? My Fathers greatest wish is to fly on a muggle plane and ..." Ron blinked , "Here I am."

Captain Janeway looked at each of them, her gaze sharp yet welcoming before speaking.

"Though your stay will be short as I am sure you would like to get back to your families I would like you four know that it has been a pleasure having you on board ship. I am sure there are questions which we will endevour to answer but nothing that could compromise the delicate balance of time and space." The Captain looked at Draco and Arturus. "I am sure once Voyager returns to where it should be that certain crew members would be mighty displeased if they found themselves to be never have been born. Or that there never was co-operation between both our worlds. "

"What we see and hear or see on Voyager stays on Voyager." Harry responded. "Understood." Ron and Hermione agreed.

"No sensible Gringotts Goblin would ever believe me if I told them I was here on a muggle vessel." Griphook growled "I'm not so sure I would believe me."

Hermione had multiple questions but kept from asking most of them as she sensed that there was some things that would be better she didn't know and wouldn't be answered anyway but the Doctors statement had intrigued her. So she had to ask what a holoprogram was.

It took a few moments before she got an answer.

"Holographics was in its infancy around this time. So yes your question is acceptable," said Captain Janeway.

To Hermione's surprise it was lieutenant Malfoy who answered her question.

"I guess you can compare holoprograms to Transfiguration as it is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object by manipulating it molecular structure. The same is similar when it concerns all the programs used in the Holodeck. Photons, force fields and holomatter is created and manipulated in a way to allow any body to interact with the inanimate objects."

"Could the Doctor leave the sick bay if there was an emergency?"

"Yes! The Doctor is an advanced holoprogram and has an emitter which enables him to go anywhere he pleases like a real flesh and blood person."

"How did the dragon manage to leave Gringotts without breaking its restraints?" Griphook had his suspicions now that he was on this muggle vessel called Voyager but still confirmation was best.

"As for the dragon - Maraga and her familiar Ignis were beamed down to talk to the dragon and where able to convince it to allow us to transport it to a reserve where it would find others of its kind." answered Captain Janeway who accepted a mug of steaming hot black coffee offered by Neelix.

"She was a little steamed when she got back. I don't mean with dragon fire either." Draco looked a little shaken. "She decided it would be best to take a long walk in the Arboretum to cool down."

"When Maraga arrives please don't say anything about the dragon to her. She was extremely furious to find the dragons scales were so pale and flakey. Besides being nearly blind as well." whispered Vedeion looking toward the doorway. " She is really a very wonderful witch but..." He winced.

"Mr. Malfoy I must congratulate you for performing a flawless transport in time of crisis." Tuvok said to Draco after the questions were asked and answered. "If you were thinking of joining Star Fleet Academy I'd fully recommend your acceptance."

"Thanks Tuvok but remember I am not Draconus. I belong here in the 20th century." Draco responded, "But I do hope to find a way to this Star Fleet when I am older."

"No fear Draco, I am very sure you will." answered Lieutenant Arturus Malfoy as he glanced at the Q "Granted not for a long time as you have important things to accomplish in this century and the next beforehand. But yes I am quite sure you will be."

Draco smiled as he caught the look given to the Q who had nodded ever so slightly.

"Snape disappeared the same time as you Draco. Did he come here too? Or did something happen to him?" Harry asked as he realised that the Professor would have made an appearance by now once he knew of the trio's presence.

"Do not worry about him. Your _Professor _who is now an Ambassador for the Wizardiang world of is finishing up some work with the Basaliskans. In fact we may see them in a few weeks or so." Q stated as Maraga came in with her little dragon

Even though they wondered who these Basaliskans Q was referring to where, Hermione Ron and Harry were distracted from asking when they noticed the beautiful girl with blue green eyes, pale flawless skin and her shiny dark hair that came into the room and approached their gathering, and then a tiny dragon swooped in behind her sending smoke and little flames into the air.

"This is Maraga, Daughter of Magistrate Vincere and member of the Wizengomtt on the former planet of Venificus Magus." Draco introduced her with pride. "And _my_ fiancee."

Authors notes

My Muse seemed to think you would like to see Griphook and the Trio interacations with some of those on board Voyager before being returned back down to Earth.

I hope the chapter was worthwhile reading.


	57. On Earth And Above

**Chapter 57- On Earth And Above **

For a brief moment Voldemort had been worried that—the one thing he most dreaded had happened. His horcrux had been found and removed from the LeStrange vault when he heard of the deaths of two of his followers who had been assigned to guard Gringotts.

But then again the Gringotts Head Goblin would have sent one or two of his staff to inform Bellatrix in person that something was missing from the vault and she in turn would have brought them to him to interrogate.

He snorted, as the thought crossed his mind that it was possible that some idiotic Hufflepuff or Griffindor or maybe one of those Muggle born's had decided to take a chance to break into Gringotts to free that dragon from Gringotts and during the 'rescue' must have been eaten and the dragons struggles damaged the vault. Certainly couldn't be anyone from either Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

**HogwartsVoyagerVogwartsVoyager **

The Weasley parents and the other adults were frantic, as they had not heard anything from Ron, Harry or Hermione since the wedding and the sudden nearly disastrous departure from the Burrow. They had no idea that Sirius was back and at 12 Grimmauld Place. It was assumed that Harry would not wish to go there since it was a reminder of Sirius's death the year before at the Ministry.

Harry's Owl that had flew in that morning didn't seem too disturbed about the fact her master seemed to have vanished from sight. It was also going to be a night with the full moon so they couldn't check with Remus to find out if he had seen them

The Safehouse which they were crowded into till it was deemed safe for them to return to the Burrow - belonged to Bill and Fleur and stood by itself on a cliff overlooking the sea called Shell cottage, named so because of the walls which where embedded with shells and whitewashed.

They of course heard of the Gringotts incident as The Daily Prophet was having a field day with the recent strange occurrences on Diagon Alley. They had to move their printers into overdrive to fill an unprecedented five issues to fully cover all the news concerning the odd incidents occurring in and around Gringotts.

The assorted banners that blazed across the front pages of the issues where:

**Where Did The Gringotts Dragon Go and How Did it Vanish Without Being Sighted? **

**Mysterious Break-In At Gringotts. No Evidence of Thieves To Be Found!**

"**Are The Two Occurrences Related?**

**Vault Haunted by Skull with Blood Seeping From its Eye Sockets!**

**Two Guards Bodies Found Rotting On Stairs to Gringotts**

Going to sit outside near the garden where they could hear the calming influence of the sea ebbing and flowing, Fred and George gathered together with Ginny and Luna who had been brought with them to Shell Cottage till the new term at Hogwarts started were looking at the different papers and discussing it quietly as to not disturb the adults who were inside.

"They really went thorough with that."

" Ludicrous plan to break into Gringotts."

"The dragon would have roasted them alive."

"Before they even stepped foot out of the vault."

"But look and think about what a dragon in close confines like that one was in would have done. Don't you think there would have been evidence like scorch marks or bits and pieces of flesh and blood splashed all over the place?" Ginny stated as she read the article about the dragon.

"So the questions remain. Did they succeed? Where did they go? If we could get hold of Draconus – I bet he would know." Luna said airily as she gazed up towards the sky.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

It was developing into an issue where there where thousands of questions but no discernible answers. Investigating Aurors cast every charm they had in their vast Arsenal to find a shred of evidence as to what had happened. Nothing came up. The vault itself was sealed tightly once again after it was repaired. The treasures where returned to the vault after they were separated from the phonies, which were vanished by the Goblins who then determined that nothing of value whether it was money or treasure, was taken.

No matter how many questions were asked, the Gringotts Goblins were close mouthed about the event. But anybody who really took the time to look at them swore that it was obvious that there had to have been something even more terrifying and unspeakable that happened within the Bank.

A sense of malevolence and dreadful coppery scent of death and torture hung in the air near where the bodies had been found. It stayed long hours after the bodies where removed and the daily business on Diagon Alley was resumed. At least those that still had proprietors to open them and customers to buy their goods.

Eventually it was thought by most of the population that that the two guards had somehow infuriated He-Who -should -not- be-named and he had them severely dealt with to warn others who would defy him.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

With the wireless still turned on in the background, Sirius and Mad-Eye listened to the news being broadcast, while they both looked carefully through the pile of papers for any mention of Harry or his friends. To the relief of both of them both there was no no mention of any of them being seen. But since they hadn't seen any of them including Griphook – they where concerned as to what had transpired and where they had got to. After reading some of the articles Sirius rubbed sweat away from his forehead with an old handkerchief that had obviously seen better days.

"If only we were sure that they were safely on board Voyager." He muttered, "I can't even contact them since I gave Harry the Com-badge to use."

"Draco Malfoy seemed quite positive they would be taken on board that Voyager thingy you keep spouting about." growled Mad-Eye. "Iknow I should go find the Weasleys and inform them... What? Their son Potter and Granger have been taken on board a muggle space craft called Voyager that just happens to be from the future? I'd be locked up in Saint Mungos for sure."

"It is the truth." Sirius insisted, "If they had been caught we would have heard something about it by now. Voldemort would have used their captures and most likely torturous deaths to remind the rest of the wizarding world who is currently in charge." He spat the last few words out in disgust.

"Point taken. Still this situation is rather bizarre." insisted Mad-Eye. "Are you going to tell me that this muggle ship, you call Voyager also had a part in removing the Dragon from Gringotts?"

"Think of it as Muggle magic.' A lopsided grin came over Sirius's face.

"I am sure they are all right Mad-Eye," said Dumbledore as he came into the messed up drawing Room with Kreacher following behind. "Draconus has been in contact with not only Q but voyager as well, and it seems they were taken on board before the guards saw them. As for where the Dragon is, I have some informants in the Ukraine that have mentioned seeing one suddenly materialising near the Reserve and is being tended to."

"Muggle magic." Mad-Eye gave both of them a level look . " Next you are going to tell me to expect Voldemort to appoint this Q character to take Snape's place as Headmaster at Hogwarts."

"I don't think Voldemort knows Q. But according to the Daily Prophet and the Wiarding wireless, he did appoint Snape as Headmaster." Dumbledore informed them while his eyes twinkled madly, " Can't see how he managed that though. Considering the last time I saw Severus he was boarding the Basaliskan vessel that is coming here to remove the Acromantula's from the Forbidden Forest." He held out his candy filled hand. "Lemon drops anyone?"

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwarts**

After the conference and checking on the youngsters for a little while, Q had disappeared once again and the Muggle adults had gone about their business. Most of the youngsters from the ship were also headed off to complete their various activities. Neelix was keeping busy while teaching Starfoot and Dulcis how to mix some of his non-alcoholic drink concoctions and how to prepare their favourite snacks.

Maraga, Vedeion and Mogar quietly talked ancient Gobledegook with Griphook who was most interested in the youngsters' unusual dialect and impressed by the fact that not only the witch but also a little centaur could also speak perfect Gobledegook. Once again he felt a kind of culture shock as they discussed the different views of treasures as... who had true ownership over Goblin made items and other topics of interest. He was enthralled - despite himself to hear the ancient stories and history behind the close relationships of not only Wizards and Witches of the former planet of Venificus Magus but also the Goblin's and centaur's and the Q who masterminded the exodus to their new home planet of Novus Venificus Magus.

To involve beings from various planets and even times... It truly boggled Griphooks mind. Gold and treasure mattered not to these beings. Family, friends, adventure, exploring, freedom to do and be as they pleased so long as it did no harm to others was much more valuable to them. It was a concept that never occurred to him or his fellow Goblins back on Earth.

Meanwhile the Trio brought Draco 'up to 'snuff' about matters concerning the events on Earth.

Harry was still feeling a touch of a migraine that occurred from his being near the Horcrux. It was dulled down for the moment as the cup was sitting on that shelf in sickbay. "We need to destroy the Horcrux before we do anything else."

"We do have the means," said Hermione rummaged around in the beaded bag. "Muggle Money, Essence of Dittany, extra clothing, books,- Oh here it is." she exclaimed as she pulled out a large vial that contained the Basalisk fang.

Mention of that object caught Griphook's attention.

"But if you try to destroy it here on this muggle Voyager vessel..." Griphook folded his arms and with one hand tucked under the elbow of the other, tapped his long fingers against his pointed chin in thought. "Isn't it possible. Albeit a slim chance that it could attach itself to just about anybody?"

"You raise an excellent point of concern Griphook." Hermione replied.

"It should die once the venom is in contact with the cup." Ron said, "But I see what you are thinking. No need to terrorise the muggles unnecessarily since the bit of Voldie's Soul would probably scream rather alarmingly before it completely disappears."

"Also an excellent point." Hermione put the vial back into her bag. " Then it is settled. We have got to take it back down with us and destroy it."

"Why make it so complicated? All you need to do is muffle the screams with **Silencio, **use the fang on it. then vanish it." Draco suggested then continued on jokingly "or as the fang destroys the cup have the transporter ready to beam the thing into space. There is no air there so that bit of his soul would just suffocate."

Hermione nodded and then said, "The timing would be critical though. Whoever destroys the cup must be able to move away fast so they don't get caught up in the beam."

"Suffocation? You can be quite nasty at times Draco." Harry stated with a smirk.

"I was only a thought in passing, " Draco muttered. "Wasn't really meant to be a suggestion."

"Still for the horcrux to be destroyed by a muggle device like the transporter is a bit way out." Hermione chuckled darkly, "but one could call it a kind of karma."

"Still might work though.." Draco said as another thought occurred to him. "Set the transfer beam to a wide dispersal mode and the cup is reduced to particles which can be destroyed. If the idea is approved then we can proceed. But I must also remember to purge the buffer to make sure no pattern is left behind."

Hoping to change the subject, Ron said "It won't be long before the new term starts. Who will be Head of Hogwarts with Dumbledore gone? Professor McGonagall being deputy Headmistress would normally be next in line. But in this situation..."

"Q is masquerading as Snape and since Voldemort took over the Ministry, he has been appointed as Headmaster at Hogwarts." Harry answered the unasked question. "It was all over the wireless."

"Q as Headmaster... Now that is interesting." Draco pondered.

Hermione said, "Q must consider that position to be the best way for him to look after the wizarding worlds welfare and keeping them safe from Dementors and Death Eaters who most likely be present at the school."

"Q also insisted when It was time I yell out this rather strange Latin phrase that he had Draconus teach me." Harry took a deep breath and carefully repeated, "adveho quod refero meus dico! quam Is est vicis accerso down vestri honourable quod righteous justicia super totus pro vos!" Hoping he hadn't messed the pronunciation up, Harry glanced around quickly as it occurred to him that he he might have activated something he shouldn't have. To his relief there was nothing.

"To be uttered during the final battle I bet." At Harry's nod, Draco's eyes glimmered with excitement, "The Q must be planning something really spectacular. I'd love to see the results! Could you preserve the memory inside a Pensieve?"

"I take it you aren't planning on coming down with us Malfoy." Ron Weasley asked casually even as his eyes kept glancing at Draco's left arm. "Voldie might notice something strange if you did. After all you were marked weren't you? Oouch! He yelped loudly as Hermione smacked his arm hard.

"_RON."_

Ron glowered at her and muttered, "Just meant that Draconus isn't marked and Draco's mark would be active enough for Voldie to notice."

"Its okay Granger. I don't have the mark thanks to the potion that Maraga created for me and Dumbledore." Draco pulled his sleeve up to show the unblemished skin on his lower left arm. "We found the potion recipe in an ancient text while exploring and discovered the only ingredient needed that you cannot get here on earth was the Elvish Fairy which Vedeion found and since then we have been cultivating in the arboretum with Neelix's help."

Harry was amazed while Ron grumbled as he rubbed his now very sore arm and Draco smirked. As the boys expected, Hermione's eyes glittered with excitement at hearing of the new discovery. They all knew she would be insisting on studying the hows and whys of it all.

"I cannot go down yet till Draconus finishes whatever he and the Q has planned to do. Can't have anybody seeing two of me just yet." A wry smile graced Draco's face, " I'd love to see what all Q has planned and how it works out." a tone of wistfulness coloured his voice. "But then I guess I can wait ...with anticipation... to view the memories."

"You will see them." promised Harry, "As Dumbledore once told me that a pensieve is useful as sometimes he found that he simply had too many thoughts and memories crammed into his mind. I understood that he meant that it was so he could review them from a different perspective, as a participant and an observer at the same time."

"We need to make sure that the Elvish fairy plants and also the Nemus ut Repello malum seedlings we've prepared, are already transported before disembarking from this ship. Maraga reminded Draco. "We could also make sure that the Elvish Fairy plants will get a greater chance of flourishing on this planet if a few flats are also delivered safely to that professor you told me about while we were readying them as well as sending the main shipment to Malfoy Manor."

"Yes, That is an excellent idea. Professor Sprout would love a challenge. I could also send Madame Pomfrey a copy of the book where I wrote down the medical potions that I got from the Doctor- along with the plants to Professor Sprout."

"You could send some to Neville, after all he is a Herbology genius." suggested Hermione. "He has such a green thumb that they would probably flourish beyond expectation."

"You have a great idea there Granger." Draco nodded, "We could do that also. After all the Longbottoms have made their living with the greenhouses. I also better send a letter of explanation with both. Or either of them might think somebody is pulling a prank or worse and vanish them."

"After everything that occurred this past year? Possible I suppose." asked Harry jokingly, "But not too likely. It would just be considered part of the weirdness theme that keeps cropping up."

"You haven't seen anything yet Granger." With Q being at the helm of Hogwarts. Who knows what will happen."

While the humans were talking, Griphook had been convinced by Vedeion and Mogar to follow them to look out one of the port windows and he stood looking wide eyed into the space beyond and saw hanging in the inky darkness among the twinkling stars an awe inspiring sight. He could see a big bluish marble with swirls of white cottony clouds, flashes of light and shades of colour. It took a moment but then it struck him, he was staring at his very own home planet! He was in a muggle vessel where he had seen different varieties of muggles working away and acting as if it was a normal occurrence for Centaurs and Goblins to be on board.

Griphook was thankful Vedeion and Mogar kept silent while he gazed at the spectacular scene spread out before them.

Both of the youngsters understood not only each other's wonder and awe but his as well without saying a word to break the spell that seeing Earth cast over all three of them. As it had over anyone, who braved the dangers of voyaging through space.

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwarts**

Trying to keep herself occupied so that she didn't have to think about what horrors those Carrow twins would most likely be bringing with them Professor Sprout chose to keep busy in one of the green houses with the Venomous Tentacula which was looking poorly as its normally dark red appearance was dulling slowly but surely when she sensed something was happening. She turned around swiftly to see a strange group of plants materializing nearby in a beam of light, along with what appeared to be an aged book filled with parchment. The strange fern with shades of silver and gold star shapes linked altogether by the veins running through its purplish green leaf was one she had never seen before.

She stared in shock and took her wand out in case of impending trouble. She had never seen anything like these plants that didn't seem to do anything but stayed in their pots in the flat on the table where they had appeared. Some packages filled with seeds sat beside them with a detailed report on the type of soil and nutrients they needed plus how and when to plant them. Shortly afterwards The mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey came into the greenhouse and eyed the strange plants with an unusual hopeful expression as she held something out towards her.

Professor Sprout looked down to see she held a faded, green coloured book of parchment and noticed a note that was taped to it. She gasped in shock as she read in Draco Malfoy's handwriting... or so it seemed

_**To Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout**_

_You may believe it or not but thanks to a very powerful and magical being known as Q and a special group of Muggles from the future, I have been able to acquire and transport these rare plants through time and space to 20th Century Earth, from a distant extremely ancient magical planetary system which was in deep peril from its dying sun. The Professor and Merlin the Magnificent (Honest it really is him) had assisting in the efforts to relocate the magical inhabitants to an ancient area of magical space that had been regenerated some millennia after it too had been annihilated by its sun dying and exploding after eons and eons of time. _

_The plants called Elfish Fairy. They are specifically for use in healing those who have suffered from dark magic. The doctor who is the chief medical officer on board this star ship called Voyager, (He is a strange muggle called a hollow gram... (It is a bit of complicated Muggle magic) who has a vast knowledge of over 6 million medical procedures of many unusual humanoid races that inhabit many different systems.. Anyway he has kindly written out some potion recipes that these plants can be used in which I have enclosed. _

_My new friends Maraga, Verideon, and Morgar managed to find this very rare plant that hopefully can be grown on Earth. Maybe Longbottom will be able to do something with them. After all he is the Herbology genius. It has many uses and is used in a potion that addresses even dark curses that slowly eat away at ones magical core- thus taking away ones life in time. _

"Do you believe this is real? After the events of the past year I am not even sure as to who Draco Malfoy is any more." asked Madame Pomfrey. Her eyes held hope that what they had read was true as the potions describes within the book of parchment where as they seemed then much misery caused by the Dark Arts could be alleviated." I mean it sounds so far fetched. You would think he had been abducted by some friendly alien space..." She shook her head. "Absurdly impossible... Don't you think?"

"After the events of the past year, I am just as confused as you are." Professor Sprout responded as they approached the plants. "But these plants are real and if the letter is truly from Draco Malfoy ... Who has taken his place this past year?"

"I think our Headmaster Severus Snape knows more about the situation than he is letting on." mused Madame Pomfrey. She hesitantly reached out with her forefinger toward the strange fern with shades of silver and gold star shapes linked altogether with delicate red veins running through its purplish green leaf. "But this plant is beautiful.

Meanwhile at the Longbottom estate Neville was tending the plants in one of the greenhouses when he heard something and turned around with his wand pointing toward the source. To his amazement there was a collection of plants and seeds that he had never seen before.

"Neville! Where did they come from?" Grandmother Augusta demanded as she walked in and took out her own wand to vanish the interloping plants. "Beware they might be dangerous. You read the reports in the Daily Prophet. There have been too many strange goings on especially now since the attack at the Weasleys. The disturbance and upheavel at the wedding of their son Bill and Fleur . The Gringottts Dragons disappearance, Break-ins and those guards being found dead at their post. These plants may be a part of some kind of trap."

Noticing the note with writing that looked familiar to him, Neville moved forward quickly, gently pushing her wand arm down. " Wait Grandmother, Don't vanish them. Let me check them out first. After all we are well known as collectors of unusual plants and rare plants. And I believe I recognise the handwriting on the note." He approached with extreme caution and avoided touching the strange plants as he gingerly picked up and read the note.

_Neville Longbottom_

_Thanks to the very powerful and magical being known as Q and a special group of Muggles from the future (Voyager), we have been able to acquire these very rare Elvish Fairy Plants and I truly hope you will help cultivate them. I have beamed a few flats of them (and some seeds) to Professor Sprout also. Knowing you are unusually talented in Herbology but abysmal in Potions I sent the book of potions that these plants can be utilised in, to Madame Pomfrey. _

_Potter, Granger and Weasley arrived safely this morning on Voyager along with the Gringotts Goblin Griphook. I suspect you can fill in the rest._

_Ollivander and The Muggles study Professor Burbage are also here while they continue to recover and will be returned to a safe location which is best not to mention. _

"_Potter, Granger and Weasley will be returning shortly to destroy the you know what. Also not saying where they will be sent._

_Remember what the Q had said back in the Room of Requirement. _

_Draco M_

Noting that both the Q and Voyager were mentioned, Neville relaxed He grinned then looked sober as he remembered what the Q had told him and the others. Harry was going to finish old snake face Voldie off for good this time around after Harry dies and then comes back. That in itself was rather weird then there had been mention of something called Horcruxes.

Q said that the snake Nagina would be his responsibility to destroy. He started to panic just a little then about the snake and that something might go wrong doing the approaching battle. He then noticed a postscript as he folded the note.

_P.s Quit panicking, Remember you're a Griffindor!_

With a wry grin Neville looked over at Augusta who was looking over at the plants warily and then at him with concern. "It is okay Grandmother. They are safe to be around. A very rare plant and I know how they got here and who sent them. A shipment was also sent to Professor Sprout at Hogwarts."

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwarts**

Draconus was pleased to see the flats of Elvish Fairy and the Nemus ut Repello malum seedlings materialise in the special arboretum that had just recently been added at the far end of the Manor where no death Eaters would find them- if they ever got the courage up to return to the manor . Besides him only Narcissa and the House Elves knew where exactly it was located till the impending war was truly over.

After giving precise instructions to the House-Elves how to care for the seedlings before they could be transferred to the orchard and planted he read the note from Draco and Maraga . They mentioned that they had split the Elvish Fairy into three shipments, The main one to Malfoy Manor, several flats to Professor Spout at Hogwarts and several flats to the Longbottoms whose Greenhouses were also well protected.

As for the Nemus ut Repello malum seedlings- only Malfoy Manor received them. Ollivander knew of them and after intense discussions he was going to create some specialised wands after he recovered and was able to reopen his shop.

He read the postscript which said simply, that Potter, Granger, Weasley and Griphook were safely on board Voyager and would be returning shortly.

Even if he was having quite an interesting time on Twentieth Century Earth... he wished it was all over with. Draconus sighed, he so missed Flying through space with his father and extended family on board Voyager.


	58. Let Justice Fit The Crime

**(May the reader be warned : chapter contains some Violence.)**

**Chapter 58- Let Justice Fit The Crime**

The teens and Griphook beamed back to 12 Grimmauld place safely where they were met by some very concerned wizards who questioned them about what had really occurred at Gringotts and where they had gone off to.

When he found that they had been taken aboard Voyager, Sirius was most interested in their impressions of not only the vessel but of the various people they had met. Harry gave him the Com-badge back which he fingered thoughtfully.

The idea of Draco Malfoy helping to destroy the Horcrux in such a manner tickled the animagus' sense of humour.

"Food and drinks are prepared for masters " The elderly House Elf, Kreacher said in a creaky harsh voice as he popped into the drawing room. Finding that Sirius apparently came back from the dead had momently stunned him but then again he knew of the Q and the events at Hogwarts from talking to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus, Sirius Black's great grandfather.

Plus Dumbledore had destroyed the Locket for him and his dead master Regulus, so the little creature was a touch friendlier and little more accommodating when it came to the elderly Wizard and those who followed him.

"You coming Griphook? After what all we've gone through together retrieving the Hufflepuff cup, Your part of our merry band now." Harry joked in an effort to make the Goblin feel less tense.

"Harry and his Merry Band of Marauders." Hermione coined in imitation of the muggle known as Robin Hood.

Griphook grunted, he didn't know what Harry was referring to but he suspected it meant something to do with mischief.

"That was a pretty nervy way of honouring the original band of Marauders. Pranking Gringotts. And involving Griphook was a master stroke." Sirius with his chest puffed out slightly saluted the shocked goblin and sent a wink at Mad-Eye who shook his head and growled.

''That 'prank' of break and enter into Gringotts could have developed into a very dangerous situation."

Sirius winked at Harry and chuckled. "But I suppose all's well that ends well. From what it has been stated in the Daily Prophet the investigation has been stymied by the lack of clues as to the perpetrators. "

"I suppose if we had been seen.'' Griphook glowered a moment at the wizards. "Our names would have been plastered all over the place as the perpetrators." He then quietly followed Hermione and the group of Wizards into the kitchen, He had a look upon his Goblin face which didn't fit his normal countenance as he pondered the events that had befell him. Especially his rather enlightening conversations with the little Goblin and his obviously devoted friends on Voyager. He wondered a tiny bit if it was possible to find the same joy in living that they obviously had despite the fact they were poorer in regards to possessions. Handling Gold and Jewels at Gringotts was starting to feel quite narrow in scope as compared to what he had witnessed.

While listening to the conversations over tea and biscuits, Mad Eye heard a quiet tap along with metallic clicks and grinding of a chin outside the kitchen down the hallway in the direction of the entrance door. and with wand in in hand he went to investigate. Finding Remus Lupin standing in the barely lit hallway he growled, as his magical eye inspected the cloaked figure who had quietly shut the door behind himself. "State your name and show me the proof."

"It's Remus Lupin! I am also known as Mooney. Co-creator of the Marauders Map. Recently got quietly married to Nymphadora also known as Tonk's. I also taught Harry the Patronus Charm which took the form of a Stag " said the werewolf automatically then hearing a bark of laughter among some voices in the drawing room he asked, "Mad-Eye who is here besides you and I? Did Harry, Ron and Hermione come here?"

"Fine! You are who you state yourself to be." growled Mad-Eye as he eyed the exhausted looking werewolf. "Can't be too sure nowadays but then to answer your questions. Yes they did come here and so is Sirius Black."

"Sirius is dead Mad-Eye. I saw him fall thorough the Veil at the Ministry last year." protested Remus as he followed the Ex-Auror down the Hallway.

"Well he should be, I agree- but it seems like the reports of his death is greatly exaggerated." Mad-Eye responded, "Come and see for yourself."

"_SIRIUS?" _Lupin gasped in disbelief upon sighting Sirius talking to Harry, Ron, Hermione and various others gathered in the kitchen. "Is that really... you?"

"_REMUS! _Good of you to drop by_._ I was Sirius earlier today, and I suppose I still am._" _Sirius responded back as he stood up and approached his friend. "Long time no see."

The shock at seeing his fellow marauder alive and well, standing there was overwhelming. Tears of amazement and joy started to fall down both their cheeks as he and Sirius greeted each other joyously.

"So what brought you here today of all days?" Sirius asked Remus with his arm still across his shoulders.

"It was the first place I thought of place to hide from being caught by the Snatchers. I had to Apparate very precisely to the top step outside the front door so that nobody would see me. It must be something to do with the break-in that they haven't been able to find a culprit for ." Remus explained.

"Break-in?"

"You must have heard of the strange goings on at Gringotts." Remus said as his eyes strayed to the figure of Griphook who was sipping on a cup of tea.

The laughter at his comment about Gringotts stunned the werewolf who had sat beside down by Sirius and Q/Snape before Realising who he was next to. "Snape ! Your here? here? I thought you had vanished." Then he realised that though it appeared that he was sitting by Severus Snape , the wizards scent was off. "Who are you... really?"

"I am not sure you would believe me. For now I am taking Snape's place at Hogwarts as Headmaster." answered Q/Snape. "I am sure you understand the importance of keeping Voldemort and his cohorts unaware of the deception.'

"Er.. " Remus was dumbfounded but noticed that nobody else seemed at all surprised at the comment. "Could somebody fill me in?"

"Sure can Mooney." answered Sirius with a bark of laughter.

Dumbledore, who was perusing the papers a little more intently noticed a smaller headline on the inside which worried him.

"Take note of the article on the inside page. I suppose that it was intended to be overlooked considering the interest in the Gringotts Affair." Dumbledore looked very serious as he handed Q/Snape the latest release of The Daily Prophet then discussed the developing situation within the Ministry and the need to do something.

A strange look crossed Q/Snape's face as he read the report of the newest legislation being enforced by the Ministry. Taking note of the names of those who was now in charge of registering and persecuting muggleborn witches and wizards, Q/Snape looked daggers at the article then said. "It seems that there is another issue to deal with."

"The new regulation? Not too surprised about that." Remus said as he noticed the article. "Dolores Umbridge is the one who drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for me or any werewolf for that mattert to get a job. She hates all half-breeds and other peoples that are not human."

"She is one nasty piece of work." spat Harry as he thought of the words "I Shall not tell lies carved permantly into the back of his hand. Q didn't say anything but he did catch the boys thoughts and laid his plans to remedy the situation accordingly.

"I believe it is time to contact every member of the order. We need to set up a rescue network." Dumbledore said sternly..

With plans in mind, Q/Sape said. "I shall be back shortly." He then vanished to Remus' surprise but not, it seemed to anybody elses.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager **

"It is imperative that no one at the Ministry sees either of you arrive or leave—other than our intended targets. Cause whatever havoc you can if you must, but do not reveal yourselves. If need be use your com-badge to alert Voyager to beam you out of a situation you cannot avoid or get out of yourself."

"Understood."

"I shall be there to witness the atrocities committed within the chamber. Once you retrieve the innocent ones ... remember Young Malfoy and the transporter Chief will be at the transporter ready for site to site transfer of the rescued parties to the safe house co-ordinates provided."

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwarts**

Mad-Eye had been able to Apparate to the yard of Shell Cottage after slipping out onto the step just outside the door of 12 Grimmauld Place. He informed them that the trio was safely at 12 Grimmauld place and to get them prepared for helping with the evacuation. of Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods whose families where in grave danger of being attacked by Voldemorts forces.

Having gathered the listed addresses from Professor McGonagall who had been notified ahead by Q/Snape that they would be requiring them, the evacuation began with the families of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan to the south of England where seven heavily warded hideaways stocked with enough supplies for several months were readied for occupancy.

As for Hermione's family she had already modified their memories and they were currently in Australia living lives without realising they even had a daughter much less a magical one.

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwrts**

A dark and gloomy atmosphere presided over the Ministry as the former Guards of Azkaban hovered over the scene in the courtroom. Dolores Umbridge with the Death Eater, Yaxley on one side and a woman with a parchment, bottle of ink and quill poised for record-keeping duties on the other sat at the balustrade glaring down at the unfortunate man huddled with arms wrapped around himself in a protective yet futile manner.

A bright silver long haired cat patrolled up and down in front of the prosecutors to keep the Despair that the demonic beings emanated at bay while the accused were made fully aware of their doomed status.

The freezing aura in the small room and abnormally high ceilings gave one a claustrophobic impression of being far down a well while black forms- like large raptors swirled above, patiently looking for prey that they knew would eventually be theirs to savour and consume. Some of the faceless sentinels stood in the corners furthest away form the high, raised platform watching and waiting for their turn to feed.

Unbeknownst to the Witches and Wizards both Prosecutors and 'prisoners' there was another being in the room with them forcing down a sense of anger and injustice while observing the proceedings. His presence was unobserved as he had the power to move at will wherever and whenever he wished.

Focusing entirely on observing the actions of the short squat woman with the bulging eyes, flabby face and wide slack mouth from which flowed a simpering high-pitched girlish and breathless voice that grated upon his nerves- He concluded that she definitely had a sociopathic personality while her brutal ruthlessness came through as she practised her own interpretation of justice to gain complete control over everyone and everything around her.

"No No I'm a Half- Blood, I am! My father was a wizard, he was, look him up." The man desperately cried out as he felt the freezing breath of a Dementor floating nearby. It's rotting crabbed hands clenching and unclenching in anticipation of fresh prey.

"This is your final warning Mud- Blood!" said Umbridge softly with glee, her voice was magnified ten times over to cover the pleas of the doomed wizard. "If you struggle you will be subjected to the Dementors' kiss al that much sooner."

The hidden beings eyes narrowed with fury and the Dementors within the chamber grew restless as they sensed an unusual disturbance but unable to find the cause of their uneasiness.

"Take him away." said Umbridge ignoring the man's screams as two of the Dementors glided forward to clutch him by his upper arms and drag him down into the darkness of the unlit corridor beyond.

A small woman who was trembling form head to foot, her face completely bloodless from extreme fear was then ordered forward by Umbridge to be judged.

Meanwhile there was a confrontation in the darkened corridor and a terrible bright light in the shape of a Phoenix burned brightly and advanced upon the two Dementors who had been holding the desperate wizard whose dry sobs had echoed through the corridor. He fell to the stone floor curled up upon himself then felt a hand upon his shoulder.

"Get up young man. You will soon depart from this place." an old familiar voice said kindly. The wizard opened his clenched eyes and looked up fearfully.

"Who... Your... "

The Elderly wizard motioned him to be silent as he muttered a charm along with a slight movement of the obviously ancient but powerful wand he held in his aged hand.

"Shhhh. Quiet now. Be patient, There will be others and we mustn't alert the Pink Toad to our to our presence just yet." A voice whispered out of thin air then a hand appeared out of nowhere and handed him a bar of chocolate. "Eat now."

Doing as he was told the bemused wizard shifted back against the wall with his knees folded tightly, watching the now confused and confounded Dementors return from whence they came while he ate the bar of chocolate.

**HogwgartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

Proud of her standing as Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister and the added responsibility as the head of the department of registration and persecution of muggleborn witches and wizards Umbridge was enjoying herself in her usual twisted way while spewing her Vitriol over the hapless albeit innocent victims. Their only crime being that they were not Pure - Bloods.

The silent invisible spectator listened carefully to the pleas of quite a number of frightened powerless Wizards and Witches whose wands had been confiscated by the Death Eater Travers and the intensely cruel and increasingly triumphant responses of the pink clad Inquisitor whose oblivious sadistic pleasure was to make the lives of those she considered inferior nightmare while she oversaw the 'Blood-Purity' hearings.

The simplicity of her claims chilled even the silent spectator as she constantly ordered the innocent muggle-borns to be taken to Azkaban for supposedly stealing magic from 'real' witches and wizards.

The 'trials' scheduled for the day were finally finished. With the Dementors taking charge of the prisoners and taking them to Azkaban, Travers spoke with a distinct thrill of delight of all the horrors that would descend upon the 'Mud Bloods' once they where safely encased within the prison with anticipation of even more to come. He declared that the Dark Lord would be most pleased and would reward their efforts to remove the scum that defiled their world.

The Spectator left temporarily to disguise himself as a reporter for the Daily Prophet and walked back into the courtroom with Parchment and quill.

"Who are you?" demanded Dolores Umbridge.

"Call me Thanatos Madame Umbridge." Doing his best to look unassuming yet self-assuredly important as he suspected her version of a Pure-Blood would be like, he spoke clearly in a very oily voice. ". If it is convenient, I would love to do an interview with you about your goals within the MInistry."

Noting the suave looks of the wizard, Dolores preened and patted the black bow that perched upon her head. "My, my. I would love to." she simpered in a sickly syrupy voice.

"Hmmmm, Well then-let us begin. Our readers would love to understand why you are focussing mainly upon the prosecution of Muggle-borns?"

"It is for or the greater good of our society. I want to do what must be done." She answered bluntly while batting her eyes. "They must be dealt with before they draw even more undesirables into our world."

"I see." He nodded sagely, "And what exactly is it that must be done with them?"

"They must be removed along with other undesirables that impede and weaken the values of Pure-blood society." Dolores sniffed with an arrogant toss of her head. "Do you not agree Travers?"

"I agree all the way, They must be removed before they contaminate our way of life any further than they have done so far."

"Then why not just banish them from the wizarding world. To live out their lives in the Muggle world?"

"Deep down the Mud-Bloods know they deserve to be punished for robbing ." Umbridge intoned condescendingly . "The only way to make them understand that they are not true wizards and witches is to send them to Azkaban."

"Then you do not fear retribution? After all, the ideas you are spouting may not be shared among the majority of the magicals. other than those of You-Know-Who and his followers that is. You seem to have no qualms about supporting their ideals and 'virtues.'

Pardon me, but what exactly are you insinuating? Her voice rose shrilly, "I am The Senior Under-secretary to the Minister, He agrees with my methods of dealing with the Mud - Bloods."

"He shall be judged and dealt with another time. As for you two, it may be your last chance to save yourselves, Do you have any remorse for the cruelties you have visited upon those you deemed inferior?"

"Last Chance? What game is this your playing, Mister." queried Travers as he drew out his wand and glared at the reporter. "Remorse is for those who weaken from doing what must be done!"

"What sort of idiocy are you sprouting? Guards, guards take this ... person in custody!" Umbridge ordered the five Dementors that had remained.

"Nothing my dear. Just verifying your true intentions. You both have been judged." The suave voice changed drastically as it dripped a chill that was colder than the ice age of old that had enveloped Earth many years before. "May your ill begotten imaginations and evil minds bring forth your destinies!"

Her eyes grew wide as did Travers as the strange reporters body shimmered and elongated into a Dementor like being with a skeletal skull where flames danced in its eyeless sockets shining out of the hood.

Even more fearfully dangerous as sounds of dark red-eyed creatures that had a very vague resemblance to house-elves coming up from below and surrounding walls approached. Bloody eyes and skeletal hands holding blood quills between bony digits appeared along with horrors that could only come from the dark recesses of a diseased mind.

"_THEN LET THE JUSTICE FIT THE CRIME!" _Roared the darkly clothed wraith that floated up and with a skeletal hand sent forth a blinding light that caused the remaining Dementors to explode before it. Grey dust fell softly to the stone floors while the nightmarish creatures gathered about the terrified pair.

Murmuring softly the wraith left with a loud crack and sealed the room leaving the remaining occupants to their fates.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

The strange eerie feeling that something was amiss permeated the very atmosphere as slowly but surely the realisation that there was no longer a procession of mud-bloods being processed plus the fact that there was –momentarily, no longer a depressing sensation within the Ministry.

When the courtroom where the Muggleborn trials were taking place was investigated a feeling of nightmarish proportions fell heavily upon the investigating Aurors who nearly trampled each other in their desperate efforts to flee the scene of what must have been horrendous activity.

The remains of the Death Eater Yaxley had already started to bloat and flesh slid off in very fine thin slices among bloody gore and gristle which was being consumed by hordes of beetles, and other flesh eating insects. Flies buzzed above the remains while laying eggs in the rotting flesh. Each of his eyeballs were hanging out of the sockets by a thread of muscle which laid against the bared cheekbones.

As for Dolores Umbridge who was still alive... If that could be said of the twisted flayed lump of bloodied flesh from which muted screams of extreme agony came out of a throat from which the voice had been silenced. Shattered legs and flailing arms as words appeared through seeping blood while a blood quill slashed words of condemnation viciously in the air above the slippery wet floor that had a coating of what looked like burned ashes with piles smouldering in the corners and near the thrashing body.

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwarts**

Meanwhile far away at an undisclosed location in the south of England there was easily two dozen Muggleborns and their families being reunited and transferred to safe havens throughout the wizarding world where they would stay till the end of Voldemorts reign.

The mission complete so far, Q/Snape returned to the Headmasters quarters in Hogwarts . While Harry along with Dumbledore returned to 12 Grimmauld Place via Voyager to wait for word from the others who where aiding in the relocation of the Muggleborns.

It wasn't till the next issue of The Daily Prophet did they learn of the actual fates of Travers and Umbridge. Though it could not be determined what had truly happened within the chambers- the mention of the blood quill had great meaning to the trio and all those who had endured her term at Hogwarts as 'Grand Inquisitor' two years before. Justice indeed fit the Crime.


	59. Mischief Managed

**Chapter 59- Mischief Managed... **

The transition form Voyager to 12 Grimmauld place was smooth. Ron checked himself all over to make sure he was still in one piece, as he couldn't quite get the fact that Draco Malfoy had been responsible for their rescue from Gringotts and now their return. "That was a really strange experience." he muttered as he wiggled his fingers.

"I agree Mr. Weasley." growled Griphook, "Very strange indeed. Muggles wiling to not only aid us but they also seem to not notice how different we all are. "

"I can barely believe that in the future there is a woman Captaining a star ship." exclaimed Hermione with shining eyes, "I know Draconus said there was but to actually have the experience of seeing for myself a star ship from the future..." Her voice trailed off as she and Ron watched Harry step towards his Godfather who had been watching them all once they had materialised in his home as if it was a normal everyday happening.

"Sirius.. When were you going to get around to tell us you have adopted a family? We just met them on board Voyager." Harry asked when he turned and saw Sirius watching him and his friends with a smirk plastered across his face.. "They said they were to be my new siblings!"

The smirk disappeared as Sirius looked at Harry with a tinge of worry in his face as he said, "You do know that you are my one and only Harry..."

"Don't get your fur all knotted Sirius. I think it is brilliant." Harry responded quickly with a casual flick of his hand, "I think they are all wonderfull... except maybe that dog...bear or whatever it is.'

'It is called a Shelat from the Planet Vulcan." Sirius explained. "A gift from Q to Dulcis. I am sure you will get to know the shaggy beast quite well once she brings him here after Voldy is gone.""

"Dulcis is a real cutie." said Hermione with a little chuckle. She then looked very thoughtful. "The Captain seemed a little familiar... Naturally we have never met but still."

"Yeah... She kinda reminds me of mum. Stern but caring. " Ron swallowed quickly as an image of his mum came to mind and then said, "Pollux Singe looks a little like the Malfoys what with his white hair, Leonia Validus for some reason makes me think of a lion."

"To think there is also a teenage centaur and a goblin child on board along with all those other beings from different planets." Harry was totally amazed. "I just can't seem to wrap my mind around the fact that Malfoy of all people managed to find himself on such an adventure... Being inside an ancient dying planet that was home to magical people and then introducing Maraga and her dragon familiar the way he did... Funny that Draconus never mentioned them."

"I don't think Draconus knows about them or that Maraga who has the little dragon." Hermione said thoughtfully. "After all he wasn't on board when they were rescued. But Draco was..." She looked at Sirius.

"I wasn't there during the rescue since I was brought on board afterwards. But I did get to see the new planet." Sirius shrugged. A thought then occurred to him "Draco seemed different too... Very much Un-Malfoyish if you know what I mean. "

"He didn't make fun of me like he normally would..." Ron said slowly, "But did you see the way his eyles lit up when that Maraga came into the ... mess hall?"

Harry blinked and said, "You don't think..."

"His parents are going to have heart failure when they find out about her." mused Ron. "You know their views about Pure Bloods"

"They will probably be just as flabbergasted as we are." Hermione rolled her eyes as she said, "She comes from a fully magical universe Ron.. How much purer do you think she can get?"

"I... Oh wow!" Ron sputtered as his eyes widened with the realization as to what Hermione meant.

While the trio chatted with a bemused Sirius, Remus noticed a strange look upon the face of the fourth member of the group —it was as if he regretted coming back to earth. "Griphook, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." Griphook said firmly as he crossed his arms and looked over at Sirius and then up at Remus. "If I hadn't seen that Voyager with my own eyes and all those... muggles and magicals getting along- together... And watching the Earth below my feet while talking to a happy goblin child who.." Griphooks words failed him as he saw Mogars face in his mind. He shifted and one hand crept up to rub his face.

Remus blinked, "That is... fantastic!"

"It certainly was. I think I'll head on to my room now." Griphook muttered and with a slight bow he turned and walked up the stairs to find the room assigned to him by Sirius Black. Pulling a low chair over so he could get his body up onto the bed where he sat cross legged his thoughts wandered back to what he had witnessed on board the muggle ship. The children. The camaraderie, the kindness... Griphooks natural distrust of other beings was being sorely tested. He felt his eyelids becoming heavier with sleep and uncrossing his legs he laid back- the last thoughts was of Mogars bright trusting eyes as he and his friends waved goodbye to Griphook and the trio. It wasn't long before images invaded his dreams.

_The trio- Potter, Weasley and Granger along with Malfoy had wanted to discuss the idea of destroying that Horxurx infested Hufflepuff cup with the woman Captain so they had left the mess Hall with Lieutenant Arturus Malfoy. They had asked Griphook if he would like to join them in the meeting but he declined the invitation, as he didn't want to hear about how they were going to go about destroying the gold cup. _

_A Muggle female in command of a vessel that flew to the stars. _

_Seeing different kinds of beings that were living and working together in harmony._

_The Earth beneath his feet was truly a wondrous sight. Mogar and Vedeion the little Centaur were really fountains of information. _

_Hearing the muggles and magicals speak of Venificus Magus a doomed Magical system... Novus Venificus Magus... Q... Ambassador Snape and MERLIN? What alternate universe had he landed himself into?_

_Griphook decided he had been correct to simply listen to the youngsters chatter and observing the obvious camaraderie among everyone on board the ship. Griphook was fascinated despite himself by the variety of humanoids who populated this vessel that hovered over the planet. The crew and the youngsters seemed to be as accepting of the young centaur and goblin child being on board this muggle vessel. The fact that there was also magicals mixed in plus the small dragon that was currently munching on some tamales provided especially for him-or-her while the house elf Starfoot – dressed in what appeared to be a crew uniform was cheerfully mixing some batter under the tutelage of the Talaxian cook they called Neelix. _

_To Griphooks astonishment an elderly Wizard from the former Venificus Magus approached and introduced himself to Griphook-not as some high official but simply as Vincere- as if he was an equal. _

"_Griphook-nür , While you are waiting for your comrades please do me the honour of joining me in having a mug of freshly brewed raktaijino and I am sure Mogar would love you to try some of Neelix's feragoit goulash."_

"_Oh yes you should try some sir." Mogar licked his lips. "It is sooooo good. Then for dessert darvot fritters. Maraga loves them. Neelix is teaching Starfoot how to make them along with Draco's favourite Jibalian fudge cake with a really thick icing of pureed l'maki nuts."_

_Now normally Griphook would only eat raw meat and roots like any other respectable Goblin of his race, but the scent that wafted its way up and ticked his nose was practically irresistible. He was slightly hesitant about trying the dish but when he noticed Mogar eating away at the food with gusto and obvious enjoyment he tasted it. The flavour attacked his taste buds and his mouth watered. It was as the tiny goblin said... wonderful. _

_Noticing a long mirror decorating a wall, Griphook stared at the reflection of himself and Mogar. Both of them had sallow skin , long thin fingers, black eyes and long feet. His domed head was much bigger than a humans but Mogars was not quite as proportioned. Mogar was absolutely tiny standing beside him, after all Griphook himself was not much bigger than the house elf. _

Griphook woke up from the odd dream, He knew his actions in helping the trio would be considered as base treachery by his fellow Goblins who viewed humans with distrust as he had all his life. Now he was totally confused as he had seen what could be and should be. Was it all real? An unacknowledged tear or two worked their way out of his eyes as he stared up at the darkened dilapidated ceiling. His life such as it was had been altered drastically. He didn't even recognise himself any more.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager **

After the Trio and Griphook had been returned to Earth, Mogar and Vedeion and Maraga went over to Hollodeck one with Seven to play Velocity, which she had explained to them was a game played in a racquet ball-type arena where opponents try to be the first to acquire the target of a flying discus and shoot it. Each time a player was unable to acquire the disc and is hit by it the other player scored a point and the game continued up to the accumulation of ten points.

The other teens went off to their various activities as each of them wished. Draco wasn't sure as to what he wanted to do at that moment as his mind whirled with too many thoughts.

"Draco how are you holding up." Tuvok asked as he approached the young blond wizard who was gazing out the window at the earth. "Knowing that you are finally home but unable to actually be there is hard... I know."

"Yes Tuvok it is hard especially now after seeing Potter, Weasley, Granger coming on board ship then going back down when I know that my future Grandson is taking my place and anything could happen to him." a tear made its way down his cheek. "Knowing that –even if it is unreasonable, I will feel responsible if anything happens to him." Draco turned glistening eyes upon the Vulcan, "Now we are here _why_ hasn't Draconus and I traded places like we should?"

"It isn't logical from your point of view or mine but.." Tuvok sighed as he wondered himself. "I believe the Q has his reasons to keep us all on hold.. so to speak. From what I understand your Grandson has a power that the Q has granted him and he must be at the finish of this Voldymort person. The Q did assure us at the meeting he had with the senior members of Voyager that Draconus will be safe."

"That is something to be thankful for."Draco said as he leaned slightly and placed one hand against the wall near the window "Still... to be so close yet so far..."

"I am sure we can find ways to make the time fly by. We have had nearly seven years experience since Voyager was given its first mission... " There was an odd look in Tuvoks eyes which was quickly replaced by another as he smiled at Draco. "Now I believe that earlier today you accepted my challenge to a game of Kal-Toh."

"That I did. What did you call its goal... Oh yes" Draco answered, "finding the seeds of order even in the midst of profound chaos."

I am pleased you remember." Tuvok smiled which was a bit unusual for him but then he looked his usual serious self. "Afterwards I might even teach you the holographic game of Strategema. Its object is to manipulate circular icons to gain control of your opponent's territory while defending your own. Sounds easy but I can guarantee that it is much harder than you would think."

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

"Sirius... It just occurred to me. How did you manage to go through the Veil and survive?" Remus said to his friend who was cheerfully sipping one last drink before they retired to their rooms. "Also Did you know that the Snape who was just here at the house isn't really the Snape we know from Hogwarts?"

"I did survive obviously because I am here, and of course I knew the Snape that was here wasn't really him Remus. But I am sure that the Snape we know will be arriving soon, On board a nother starship belonging to the Basaliskians." Sirius answered absentmindedly then stopped and looked up at the werewolf who was looking very bemused by Sirius' answer. "Sorry I forgot - you wouldn't know anything about my adventures with Voyager and meeting up with Snape and Merlin... Or finding myself with several dependants..."

"Woah there... Merlin.. Are you referring to The Merlin?" At Sirius's affirming nod Remus blinked, thought a moment and then leaned over with his hands on the table. "Okay- before I consider finding a way to get you in Saint Mungos I want to hear the whole story."

"Well now I suppose you wish for me to start at the very beginning?"

"Obviously."

"Well as you know the last time you saw me was at the Ministry during the battle where Bellatrix..."

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

Lucius stared in disbelief at the headlines that stood out in shocking relief from the front pages of the Daily Prophets that where spread out upon the desk where he normally went over the books pertaining to the various investments his family had.

Gringotts broke into by someone unknown. A Vault entered and vandalised, The Dragon vanishing under mysterious circumstances, The two already decaying corpses of the two guards on the steps of Gringotts.

The fact that Draconus was in the mansion when all these strange occurrences happened was a major relief even if he did have a nagging feeling that the boy had known something more than he had revealed. He then picked up the most recent copy that was delivered only half an hour earlier.

**Tragedy at the Ministry, Another Mystery!**

**One Official Found Dead and other Grievously injured!**

The very latest issue was even more terrifying to comprehend. After reading the articles, He knew he was going to be having grave nightmares for months as the images kept coming to the fore of his mind. Pictures of hardened Aurors looking bloodless and retching in the hallway just outside of the courtroom was shocking enough but the ones taken inside where ... horrendous.

The death of Travers whose body was in an impossible state of decay But how he had gotten into such a state in such a short time was unheard of as stated by the Healers who came from Saint Mungo's.

Delores Umbridge found barely alive with a blood quill hovering above her- not just writing but also slashing words into her flesh. Within her screams and sobbing mutterings, the only word that any body could distinguish with clarity was ' _Thantos. Nooooooo,' _

Several piles of what the investigating aurors could only say say where possibly the remains of Dementors.

Obviously couldn't be just any Wizard or Witch... or even a Muggle born. But who was this Thantos? That the Senior Under Secretary was babbling about? Maybe it was the perpetrators name and he hadn't expected her to live to tell the tale after he had left the scene.

Lucius though had a suspicion and knew even if he was right that it would be better if he kept his opinion to himself. If only to protect his family and their future from being thought of as insane. Sitting still while mulling over what he had read and the images that bounced along inside his mind, he quickly conjured a bucket and emptied his stomach of everything he had eaten and drank that morning.

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwarts**

When September 1st arrived it was with trepidation and caution that families gathered on Platform nine and three quarters to see their children off to Hogwarts. All purebloood children had been checked and accounted for as they boarded by the ministry stooges who were keeping a wary eye out for Harry Potter and other 'undesirables.' as ordered by Voldemort's 'Puppet' Minster of Magic Pius Thicknesse.

After whispering a few goodbyes to Lucius and Narcissa Draconus turned and marched arrogantly up onto the train without nary a sideways glance at the wizard ticking his name off a list. Once out of sight he relaxed slightly and sighed as he found a compartment where he could look out at Lucius and Narcissa who was also looking as aristocratic as normally possible for them while warily watched the other somewhat anxiousness, pureblood parents as they said their farewells before their children boarded the Hogwarts Express .

Ron and Ginny Weasley where with Neville Longbottom as they found their way to the compartment where Draconus was and greeted him as they entered and after storing the few things they had on hand and making sure their familiars where comfortable sat down.

Neville said, "I must remember to thank Draco for the plants he sent. Are they really from another planet?"

"Yes the plants are from the ancient planet of Venificus Magus.." Draconus paused a moment before he continued, "When I was young Granddad told me many a story about the exodus of its peoples to their new home before its destruction besides the ones about his adventures in Star Fleet."

Neville chuckled softly as Draconus turned to look at him, I have just realised that he is now living those stories while you take his place here"

Draconus smirked slightly, " As my Great Grandpa- he knew a little of what was going to happen and in his own way helped prepare me with my part in this adventure."

"So you had a good idea of what to expect when you first met Harry, Ron and Hermione."

Draconus nodded.

"Harry and Hermione isn't on board the train." said Ginny softly.

"Harry and Hermione have gone off somewhere with Griphook." Ron scowled at his sister, "They wouldn't say where or what they where up to either."

"It was thought best to keep everyone from knowing where or what they where up to. Safer that way." Draconus responded, "But guaranteed we will be seeing them at one point or another." He smirked slightly. "I don't even know exactly when. Q just said that mischief is afoot and when we find ourselves in unusual circumstances to just go with the flow."

Crabbe and Goyle whose fathers did support Lord Voldemort were quiet and kept mum as they did not wish to draw attention to themselves. They both looked somewhat relieved to see that Draconus was still attending Hogwarts when they hesitated a moment and looked into the compartment doorway and where encouraged to come inside by Draconus.

"Hey Draco, You read the decrees against squibs and mu- Muggleborns?" Crabbe asked carefully—almost saying mudbloods as his father did. He remembered the blond was quite chummy with the trio before the summer break and had even included him and Goyle in going down to that chamber where that wand belonging to Salazar Slytherin was found.

"I did." Draconus answered shortly in response to Crabbes question. Draconus jaw stiffened as he gazed out of the window toward the gathering of parents and younger members of families as they waited for the train to leave.

"You look like you are missing your family already. But we haven't even started on our way to Hogwarts yet." Goyle looked somewhat confused. "An' they're still on the platform."

"I'm all right, Just thinking about some things that happened over the summer that is all." Draconus assured them quietly.

"Yeah... We heard." The two behemoths nodded, Crabbe said, "What with all these new 'strictions the Ministry has ordered I wonder what it will be like once we get back to Hogwarts. Don't you wonder where Dumbledore disappeared to. He can't be dead cause his body never got found."

"At least there is one good thing. I heard that Snape is gonna be our Headmaster." Goyle said cheerfully and clearly which for him was quite unusual, "I dunno where he's been all this time but I'm happy he is back.

Neither of them noticed the looks between Ron, Neville and Draconus as the train started to move slowly away from the platform on its way to Hogsmeade and the new term at Hogwarts.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

A tremendous rain shower had developed as the Carrow twins apparated to the pathway in front of Hogwarts Entrance Gates that were made of wrought iron and flanked by two columns topped with statues of winged boars. Both of their tempers were starting to go as they spent several minutes demanding entrance when the gates unlocked but didn't open fully. They pushed it open a bit further and entered to find their feet sinking into a morass of what appeared to be mud and sharp stones that made walking nearly impossible. There was a sucking slurry sound each time they struggled to extract a foot out of the unforgiving muck that repelled any attempt to either dry it up or banish it. Even with a rain repellent spell they couldn't keep from getting wet as the rain somehow got through and drenched their clothes.

Several times they sank so far that they fell into the sloppy mess as they tried to extract themselves and then once they finally did so had to help each other to regain their footing and equilibrium.

Still after twenty minutes or so of struggling the pair managed to make their way to the steps of the castle where they paused with wands in hand to clean off as much of the lumps and clogs of muck that clung to their bodies, shoes and robes they could before shoving the oak doors open and stepping inside.

"About time you pair arrived." the cold velvety voice of Q/Snape greeted them was they made their way into the Entrance Hall of the castle. He glowered at the muddy boot prints that splattered across the flagstones that Filch had just finished cleaning.

"Honestly Snape, Why hasn't that Oaf of a grounds keeper looked after the pathway. It is a disaster!" Amycus complained. "Took us longer than necessary to get here from the gate!"

"Yes just look at our robes and shoes. They are ruined. Even scourgifying can't get rid of the stains on my robe!" Alecto snapped as she gingerly removed her muddied gloves. Her stringy hair looked even worse than Snapes did after a day of brewing.

Q/Snape strode forward to look outside at the bright sunny sky and stone pathway, which was as dry as it should be. It looked neat and trim even along the grassy sides. His eyebrow rose elegantly in obvious puzzlement. "Really? Looks fine to me."

"It was storming out there just seconds ago." Alecto insisted in an irritated tone. "Do you think we would arrive looking like this?"

"How you arrive to the castle is not my concern." Q/Snape shrugged as he glanced casually out of the opened oak doors. "Look out there, for yourselves then. If it was as you say then there should have been at least some indication that there had been a storm." then said, "You two really need to get cleaned up and look somewhat presentable by the time the students arrive."

"Fine!" Alecto snarled and took a deep breath. "But The Dark Lo..."

"Yes you do have a point there Snape." Amycus hastened to head off his sister before she got a real rant going. He wasn't willing to get into an argument with Snape who was known to be one of Voldemort favourite followers.

"Alecto your quarters are on the fourth floor beside the Muggles Studies classroom.." Q/Snape said and looked toward the marble staircase. " the Defence against the Dark Arts... Or as it shall be known... the Dark Arts, should..."

Amycus interrupted , "Still be on the second floor connected by two staircases to the third floor classroom overlooking the suspension bridge."

"Yes, at least your memory serves you well." Q/Snape frowned and then tapped his forefinger against his chin in thought. "At least that was were they were this Morning. I fear the castle has been rearranging rooms again."

'Rearranging?" scoffed Alecto, "What kind of fool do you think we are?"

Q/Snape didn't answer her as he simply pointed an elegant finger toward the Grand Stair case then turned and walked away. His cloak swirling like bat wings around him.

"I believe he meant that the castle is thinking on its own."

Utter rubbish. Magical yes but able to think for itself. I don't believe it." Alecto sneered.

"Never mind for now." her brother said firmly as he also watched Snape vanish into the Great Hall. "We better get ourselves cleaned up for we need to be properly presentable when the children see us at supper. If we don't we may as well consider ourselves be no better than the mudbloods. Which shall it be?"

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwarts Voyager**

"The Carrows have finally arrived." grouched Q'Snape as he strode into the Great Hall and up to the Head Table where the other Professors had grouped together to discuss last minute details for the year.

"And you greeted them warmly I suppose." asked Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"For some odd reason they seemed to object to some rainstorm that came up when they entered the grounds. They claimed it drenched and covered them in some sticky hard to remove mud." answered Q/Snape with a look of blankness, "It looked quite warm and pleasant when I looked outside."

"Really? A summer Squall?" squeaked Professor Filius Flitwick with a look of innocence.

"I guess, but you would have thought it was terrible considering how they were complaining." Q/Snape shrugged. "Then again it could get worse... for them."

"You are playing a dangerous game Headmaster. I do hope it won't end up harming the children." Professor Sprout said as she kept an eye on the entrance doors.

"Be assured that we will do our utmost to keep them safe Professor." answered Q/Snape as several ghosts came wafting in through the walls.

"Everything is ready sir." Nearly Headless Nick said as he and The Fat Friar swept into the Hall.

'Good, Now all we must do is be ready to contain the fall out while enjoying the show." The evil grin gracing Q/Snapes face was slightly unnerving but being that it mirrored those of the Professors and Ghosts it wasn't remarked upon.

"I believe they are headed this way." whispered Sir Nicholas as he floated by and disappeared through a far wall.

Keeping their faces from showing any amusement or emotion was a struggle as the two Carrows took their places at the Head table.

Amycus whose squat, lumpy looking body reminded Q/Snape of a rather ungainly large potato had sat at one end of the Head Table and his sister on the other where they could 'observe and take action if they thought it was necessary. Considering they were replacing Minerva McGonagall as the Deputy mistress, both of them were doing their best to look important and kept an eye upon the others intently,. Though their intensiveness was more likely because Voldemort wished for both of them to report back to him of any 'deviant' behaviour.

"We need to be able to move quickly to discipline any insolent slackers who disobey our Lords edicts." explained Alecto Carrow though nobody was really listening to her. She was obviously the type who relished the power to punish and torture and each of the Professors suspected that she was looking forward to exercising that 'right' upon not only the students but even the staff for the slimmest of reasons.

"Our Lord expects daily reports on everyone who is under suspicion." said Amycus as he sniffed, "We must weed out the undesirables who undermine the cause of Pure Blood Supremacy."

"I see." Q/Snape bent his head and let the curtains of long greasy hair fall forward to hide a nasty smirk. They would find that the strange occurrences they had witnessed at Malfoy Manor were just a sample of what they would be enduring at Hogwarts. Let them complain to Voldemort as he just might wish to investigate the reports personally. "Anyway it is time for the term to begin. Here come the youngsters."

Nodding slightly at Draconus who was the first to come inside the Great Hall with Crabbe, Goyle and Neville Longbottom, Q/Snape watched carefully as the rest of the students entered the Great Hall. There were not as many as there should have been due to the edicts of the Ministry. No muggleborns were among the obviously disturbed and worried youngsters who were eyeing each other carefully as they themselves wondered which side did their family really supported. Lord Voldemort who was currently in power or Dumbledore's army, which supported the number one undesirable Harry Potter.

Crabbe and Goyle sat quietly on either side of Draconus at the Slytherin House table.

"Is there something going on we should know about? " Goyle whispered as he looked around at the unusually quiet ghosts who normally went out to look over the new students that waited in the annex off the the Entrance Hall before they got sorted into their houses.

"I'll explain everything later after we get into the dorm room." Draconus answered in equally soft tones as he titled his head ever so slightly toward the Head table.

The sorting hat stood upon the stool looking tattered and worn while waiting for the new arrivals who from what the castle ghosts had said where just a handful. It would not take long to sort them.

Shortly after the returning students settled in the new first years where escorted into the hall. There were only seven of them. All were from pureblood families.

_Troubles we have endured and survived with a will _

_No matter what the cost Hogwarts stands proudly still_

_Be it Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff. Slytherin or Griffindor,_

_Four founding houses and not one afraid of approaching war_

_Take courage little ones and know that you are welcomed_

_No Matter where you are placed, be strong and patient_

_for you will witness wonders beyond your imaginations_

_while being guided by those who have your best interests at heart _

Then the hat went silent and waited for the first child to be called forth.

"That didn't rhyme very well." whispered Goyle while the sorting continued.

"I suppose not but still I feel like the hat did have something important to say." Draconus answered.

After the sorting, the new Headmaster stood up and in a no nonsense tone of voice said, "It is good to see that many of you have returned and welcome to those of you who are just now starting out in your formal education. We have two new..." He coughed slightly," Professors to be introduced, for what will pass as Muggles studies will be Miss Alecto Carrow and for the Dark Arts Mr. Amycus Carrow." Q/Snape frowned and growled, "They have also been appointed by the Minister as joint Deputies and must be treated with the _respect they deserve."_

He ignored the intense looks being sent at him as the Carrows who had stood up when they were introduced. He nodded slightly then announced loudly, "Now let us have our beginning of term feast and then get ourselves settled down for tomorrow we will officially start classes."

"They don't look very pleased." whispered Neville Longbottom to Ron and Ginny Weasley who sat nearby.

"Yeah, I noticed." Ron answered softly. "It feels weird to be here after what all went down this summer.'

"But we must soldier on Ron." Ginny said quietly, "Remember, According To Draconus the Q has made arrangements to drive You Know out into the open."

"But quite a lot of damage could be done beforehand." Ron grouched softly eyeing the two Carrows.

"But to whom the damage will be done to is quite another matter." Ginny smirked as Neville looked at her with a slight look of puzzlement then understanding.

"We just have to keep out of the way as best as we can." He looked contemplatively over at the Slytherin table where he caught Draconus eye and nodded slightly.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwarts HogwartsVoyagerHogwarts**

Madame Pomfrey was quite disgusted with the situation during the first week of school as her Hospital Wing was constantly being flooded with various students who had been mentally and physically hurt by the cruelties practised by the Carrows who despite the fact that they didn't wish to to spill too much pure blood, still tortured them a little bit if they got mouthy. She complained bitterly about the horrid situation to Q/Snape who had came to the Hospital Wing. His face looked grim as he verified her claims of the severity of abuse that the students had endured.

Q/Snape sighed as he looked at the Medi-witches earnestly hopeful face "Madame Pomfrey, as you know Even though I was appointed by the 'Ministry' as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Carrows were put in charge of all disciplinary problems. But I do have one solution." and then cast a strange charm in a language that she had never heard of before and knew was never spoken anywhere on earth.

Madame Pomfrey stared at him with amazement as she found that the youngsters injuries were all completely healed and they seemed less fearful. "What was that charm you cast on the children? It didn't sound at all like any healing charm I have ever heard of."

"I know. It is an ancient Cardilian charm of protection and healing that I have embedded within these very walls as only a select few may cast it safely without stumbling over the incantation itself." There is more here at stake than you may ever know. Carry on as you have always done. " As he turned and strode away, his eyes gleamed in a way that gave her the shivers but Poppy Pomfrey was not afraid for she had a strange feeling that there was more gong on behind the scenes than what the Headmaster had led them to believe.

She had a feeling that he had something to do with the strange occurrences being reported by the Daily Prophet. Not that she had any solid proof but somehow she was positive that he had. Though she wondered where he learned the incantation that even she could feel settling into the walls, and what on Earth was a Cardilian.

A few days later during the compulsory Muggles Studies class which was being attended by the reluctant seventh years, Alecto was putting down the rules and regulations for the class to follow.

"Potter is #1 Undesirable who, if anybody sees or hears from him must report to the Headmaster or either of the deputy's. Punishment will be applied for any one mentioning Dumbledores name. To speak of him is forbidden!" She paused to let the announcement sink in. " "Now I will answer any of your questions pertinent to your studies."

there was silence and Draconus raised one eyebrow at Crabbe and Goyle who then raised their hands.

Seeing only two hands raised and noting that surprisingly, that they belonged to Crabbe and Goyle Alecto said, " Yes Mr Goyle?"

"'Fessor... Why haven't the mu -Muggleborns come back to school?" Goyle asked in an uncomprehending way. Crabbe nodded as he wondered the same thing.

Alecto scowled at the pair of behemoths who were gazing at her with dull uncomprehending looks. "The proper term for those Muggles who think they are witches or wizards is Mudblood."

Looking through narrowed eyes at the woman while sitting stiffly at his desk with his arms folded across his chest, Draconus spat. "That is quite a dumb moniker if I have ever heard of one. Something like calling that lying malodorous witch Dolores Umbridge the Ministers pink toady."

"_Mr. Malfoy! _Your father and mother will hear of your disrespect!" Alecto Carrow scolded the unrepentant boy.

Draconus shrugged unconcernedly "If you say so ma'am but I doubt they would believe any lies you or your brother tells them about me." He looked quite innocently at her as her face reddened with anger and she opened her mouth to respond viciously.

Crabbe and Goyle felt proud to have been picked by Draconus o partake in the Prank that would commence shortly after she showed her anger." But everyone else in the classroom stared with opened mouths at Draconus then at the Professor with bewilderment as Alecto' started to hiccup loudly, then cough and choke as her mouth foamed and colourful bubbles filled both her mouth and ears.

As it became apparent that the flow of bubbles was not stopping or breaking but actually increasing in quantity and size as they expanded in the air –- the classroom was immediately cleared out as the youngsters ducked the unbreakable bubbles and ran out into the corridor.

Forcing himself to keep from smirking at seeing the successful outcome of the prank Draconus mentioned would happen that period, Q/Snape just 'happened to be 'patrolling' the hallways and came upon the scene. He wanted to see how the first prank was going and to nullify any possible repressions against Draconus who was to speak the triggering words.

"Why are you not in class." He asked even as he chuckled inwardly.

"It's the bubbles sir." Crabbe answered, "They are all over the classroom.'

"Bubbles?" Q/Snape queried while his right eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Yes sir. The Professor can't stop hiccuping unbreakable bubbles." Draconus answered for the other Seventh years who were looking uneasily at the Headmaster. "Some really big ones too."

"Alecto chose that moment to stagger out of the rapidly filling room and glowered at everyone even as she let out a huge burp and more rainbow coloured bubbles spewed out scattering the crowd. "Some (hic) body is going to (hic) pay..."

"It seems that Hogwarts herself has developed a rather odd sense of humour." said Q/Snape who folded his arms across his chest and a scowl plastered across his face. "During the lesson you must have mentioned a word that in it's opinion is a no no."

"Get real Snape. Hogwarts(hic) can't make decisions against the Ministers orders." snapped Alecto through a frame of brightly coloured bubbles. "Somebody (hic) has played a prank (hic) and when I find out who..."

"You can check all of our wands sir. Nobody cast anything." said a Ravenclaw who ducked a basketball sized bubble that exploded into dozens of smaller even more colourful bubbles that floated down the corridor.

"Yes, thank you Miss Quirke, But I do not think it is necessary." Q/Snape nodded as he seemed to be thinking about the situation. "Professor Carrow, Even if you won't believe me about Hogwarts- I am afraid you must be a little more selective in your choice of descriptive words concerning Muggles and Muggle-borns."

"Snape, (Hic) I shall report you to the Dark Lord for insubordination." the woman snarled as she burped again.

"Fine do so, but please don't burp while you are in his presence." Q/Snape sneered back, "He may not appreciate the humour." turning to look at the assembled students who where watching in awe. "Now all of you must get on to your next class. Get moving." he ordered while making sharp motions with his hands and then turned upon his heel and purposely strode toward the stairs while the bubbles that were still gathering in the corridor moved out of his way.

**Hogwarts VoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

"Bubbles? She blew bubbles?"

"I'll leave a copy of the incident in the pensieve for you to view." answered Q/Snape, smirking as he wondered in passing when the two would finally break and inform Voldemort that something was amiss at Hogwarts. "I fear she fell into the trap set by Mr Malfoy. It was triggered by her anger at a certain question put to her by Mr. Goyle. Of course if she asked Mr. Crabbe –he would have asked the exact same question."

"How very Slytherin." Professor Slughorn said with a chuckle.

"Thank You."

"You know... last night after curfew I was patrolling the seventh floor and I thought I saw Albus with Potter and Granger along with one of the Gringotts goblins." Minerva commented after a moment. "But they just vanished. I must be losing my mind."

"Before or after their game of two pin bowling." the portrait of Phinius Black asked in a bored tone which fooled no one.

"Two pin?" enquired Professor Sprout as she straightened up and looked squarely at the portraits of former Headmasters and Mistresses. "What are you talking about?

Dexter Fortescue leaned forward with his ear trumpet in hand. "Bowling silly girl. "Dumbledore usually prefers ten pin but I suppose one must be satisfied with whatever one can get."

"Are you saying that they _are here?_ I didn't imagine..._"_

"Oh yes, It was most interesting to see. Pity those two 'pin-heads' didn't stay put. Would have been a perfect strike." I... " Former Headmistress Dilys Derwent pointed towards the portrait of Phinius Black who scowled back at her, "along with a few of the others just happened to be strolling through the paintings by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. "But he vanished along with the Goblin. I'm not sure but I think it is the one taken from Gringotts."

"Griphook! That is the name of that Goblin. I can't believe he is here helping to create mayhem for those Carrows." Professor Flitwick squeaked, "He-at least to my understanding, wouldn't be very trusting when it comes to 'wand wielders.' "

" Well I suppose we will eventually get some answers. Though I am beginning to wonder if the Headmaster is actually trying to entice You Know Who to come out of hiding." Professor McGonnagal looked narrowly at Q/Snape as if she was challenging him to deny her suspicions.

"Very intelligent reasoning Professor. You are correct." called out one of the Portraits.

Giving the portrait a glowering look, Q/Snape said reassuringly. "But do not worry, Everything will turn out exactly as it must."

"_Exactly as it must...?" _Minerva's voice rose higher than normal.

"Yes! Try to show some patience Minerva Please!" Q/Snape held his hands up and said "When Vol-day-mart is drawn out and realises that his... 'plans' have been threatened he will most likely target Hogwarts and we will have to move swiftly to get the students to safety before the battle. Though as we all know there will be some of the older students who will wish to stay and battle."

"_What?" _Slughorn 's face paled at the thought.

" _Entice ...HIM! To come here!" _squeaked Flitwick.

"_The children shouldn't be involved in any way shape or form!" _Sprout insisted.

" _Are you INSANE! " _roared Minerva.

At that moment four ghosts floated into the office. To Q/Snapes relief he didn't have to answer any more questions from the shocked Heads of House as everybody's attention was averted when they noticed the Baron and the Grey Lady along with Sir Nicholas and the fat Friar.

The Griffindor Ghosts head wobbled as he spoke, "Headmaster... Peeves has set up a most … shall I say gooey prank?'

"Hogwarts herself is also prepared to follow through with its part." the Fat Friar looked very excited.

"I think we can say it couldn't happen to more deserving individuals ." intoned the normally silent Baron who hovered threateningly near the portraits who all looked wide eyed at each other then swiftly disappeared from their frames.

"Shall we go and see what new mischief Peeves has come up with?" asked Q/Snape as he stood up and swiftly strode out of the office before anything more was said.

**HogwartsHogwarts**

After arguing with the Fat Lady to open up so they could 'inspect' the Griffindor common room for hidden 'weapons' along with any out of control youngsters AKA Dumbldores Army members – they found themselves turned into large yellow chickens when they each angrily grabbed the frame to try and tear it off the wall. The Fat Lady fled and disappeared from their sight as she hurried downwards through other paintings.

"I don't know why all these absurd occurrences keep happening to us." sputtered Amycus, as he spat out large colourful feathers, "but I think there is more treachery happening against our Lords edicts then what that worm Snape is letting on!"

"I agree, He acts more like a traitor than a loyal follower." Muttered Alecto as her feathers moulted leaving patches of yellow down here and their across her mottled face, "I suspect there has also been some detailed charm-work at play here, and so I definitely going to interrogate that uppity little half-breed Flitwick... Then have him sent to Azkabahn and kissed by the Dementors." Still spitting out the feathers Amycus growled in annoyance then

"Hissss. Hisssssssssss."

A large ghostly form of a dead Basalisk, smelling of fire and brimstone snaked its way towards the Carrows. The pair froze as it rose up high above them with its fangs dripping ectoplasm that turned into tiny snakes which proceeded to wrap themselves tightly like ropes about their bodies as they both of them struggled to escape.

In their frantic struggles to free themselves they both rolled onto the nearby moving staircase which heaved upwards and - to both their horrors- even as the ghostly snakes loosened their hold slightly – several of the steps vanished from beneath them, and they found themselves scrambling but failing miserably as they started falling through the opening. Scrabbling to catch hold of anything as they fell past each floor they found that the other staircases below them where moving out of their reach.

Crowds of students and staff members stopped where they were as they heard the screams and watched in various states of shock and amazement as the two despised professors as they fell past them to the first floor where they landed into a very large container of jello like ectoplasm that once awakened became a mass of semi-solid ghostly figures which reached for and totally engulfed the two horrified Death Eaters. Their terrified screams muffled and faded as they vanished from sight.

Stunned unbelievable silence reined for a few seconds till every one heard the sound of Peeves laughing hysterically and then yelled _"Mischief Managed!"_ gleefully.

A moment later – not only did the students and staff clap and cheer- so did the portraits all throughout the castle along with the Ghosts, who also made clapping motions and cheered for the mischievous Poltergeist who spun about gleefully while doffing his cap to his audience.

Authors notes:

I hope this Chapter was well worth the wait and it pleases you dear readers. This is the longest chapter yet!(7880 words) ! I wasn't allowed to stop writing by my Muse!

OH Yes- and for those who will be Celebrating Fathers Day... HAVE A VERY HAPPY FATHERS DAY!


	60. Battle upon the Horizon

** Warning - some intense imagery**

**Chapter 60- Battle upon the Horizon.**

It was business as usual aboard Voyager.. At least as much as could be considering that they were circling the magical part of twentieth Century Earth.

Captain Janeway was having a meeting with Tuvok and Chakotay about the possibility that several of the magical youngsters would not wish to be left behind in this time zone, and they were carefully going over the records to make sure that there would not be consequences or conflict with the time line if the youngsters in question came to Captain Janeway and requested permission to stay on board when it was time to leave.

Meanwhile in sickbay ominous sounds came from the incubator. The Doctor's eyebrows arched at the realization his bay was going to be invaded by a clutch of dragons- small though they might be..

Ignoring the medical sensors that monitored the two wizarding folk he strode over to check on the eggs while activating his communicator.

"Capatin! The mini- Dragons are hatching."

"Excellent! We're on our way!"

The Doctor sighed and looked resigned to the fact that it wouldn't be long before his Sick bay would be filled with spectators as word would get round of the impending event.

Mr. Ollivander the wandmaker and Professor Burbage where enthralled by the fact that they would be witnessing the birth of a new variety of dragon. Draco and Maraga stood by the incubator anxiously watching the tiny cracks and chips forming on the tiny eggs as they shook with the energy of life from within.

Ass the Doctor expected it wasn't long before the first wave of visitors came into the sickbay consisting of Naomi, Pollax Leonia, Dulcis Vedeion, and Mogar who was then joined by the adults, Captain Janeway, Tuvok, Chakotay, Neelix Nelix, Arturus Malfoy and Maragas Grandfather Vincere.

They were totally enthralled by the unusual event as they had been alerted by the Doctor that the eggs where hatching.

The thumb sized creatures finally broke through their shell prisons and each of them had delicate patterns of various colours and varied runes.

"Dragons... a whole new generation of miniature dragons" whispered Vincere. The youngsters nodded while watching the newborns with wide eyed wonder. "And here I thought Ignis would have been the last of his kind."

"They all have different patterns. How very unusual." exclaimed Mr. Ollivander. "Never have I seen anything like it."

"Oh wow, that one rune on that little guy looks something like the scar on Potters forehead." Draco said pointing at one of the tiny creatures. He leaned over and looked even more closely "Sowelu, the sun."

"It is also known as a symbol of a mothers protection." Professor Burbage added as she shook her head in wonder. "So tiny yet the rune is so clear."

"Oh my, there is one with the rune Othila that represents home and family." Mr Ollivander said as he peered closely at another multi greenish shaded dragonette.

"Goodness, look at Ignis. One would think he was their father the way he is hovering." said Maraga as she noticed the small familiar fluttering his wings above the incubator and singing softly in dragon language.

"Amazing." Arturus whispered with wide eyes. "I mean I never that I would ever- It is something to see the first hatching's of what will be known as the Malfoy dragons."

"A most interesting development." Tuvok commented as his eyebrow arched higher than normal as his mind whirled in thought. "I wonder if in reality that dinosaurs and dragons are actually related."

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyager HogwartsVoyagerHogwarts**

The level of conversation was flowing up and down in waves as the Headmasters office was crowded with the four heads of house discussing the event that had just transpired, loquacious portraits talking up a storm among themselves and Fawkes the normally calm Phoenix was trilling in response to the excitement that had been generated by Peeves 'prank' that ended with the 'disposal' of the Carrow twins.

Q/Snape called softly for a House Elf and asked him to go find young Master Potter and request his presence here at the office, then leaned back with arms folded across his chest and listened to the flow of the various conversations surrounding him.

The house Elf who was summoned and given the message for Potter to come to the Headmasters Office left with a soft displacement of air, leaving no trace of his ever being within the room. Meanwhile the other 'live' occupants of the room where talking softly among themselves.

"What with the Carrows removed I am thinking that suspicions of Snape's loyalties will be surfacing among the Death Eaters once their children notify them of what has transpired." Slughom commented as he massaged his massive chest beneath his emerald green silk robes.

Filius Flitwick looked up at the taller man and said, "But then again they just may consider the Carrows disappearance as just another strange event like what happened at Gringotts or in the Ministry that were reported by the Daily Prophet"

"I heard reports from several sources that he has a Taboo placed on his name so that when somebody mentions it they will find Death Eaters apparating to them." Professor McGonagall . "I don't dare try to confirm the story due to the unnecessary dangers that the children would be exposed to."

"No need. I believe you are right with your concerns about the Taboo." answered Slughorn sadly, "It would explain a few incidents."

"Excellent, we can use that Taboo to our advantage when it is time." Q/Snape said as he watched the reactions of the Heads of House closely while he waited for Harry Potter to arrive.

"So you are saying that once we are ready to fight then we chant... his name?" asked McGonagall in astonishment.

"You got it in one. Very good."

"But would _he_ come?" asked Professor Sprout nervously as she watched Q/Snapes stern visage seemingly glow with a strange inner light as Harry Potter came in with Dumbledore following closely behind.

"Not only mentioning his name but letting him know of a certain fact we have in our possession which will upset him greatly and bring him here." Q/Snape explained.

"What fact do we – at least you have... and how will he find out about it?" Professor Flitwick asked with confused suspicion over his face. "I get the feeling you know something more than you let on."

"We can leave that response up to the link he has with Harry." Answered Dumbledore whose eyes twinkled dangerously. "Harry knows of what we speak of."

"M-Me?" The boys startled voice almost mirroring that of Professor Flitwick who squeaked "Potter? How?"

"Yes, you Harry. Both you and he have a connection. Your scar. You can sense his strong emotions."

"Oh, right." Harry reached up tentatively and rubbed the lightning bolt etched upon his forehead. "He can sense me too"

"Yes he can, for the moment." Q/Snape looked into Harry's eyes and sent an image of his alter ego Thanatos. "To get the next part of the plan moving he will be getting some realistic dreams ."

"Courtesy of the Angel of Death?" Harry caught on.

"Oh yes, you have memorised what I asked you to?" with Harry's affirmation that he had, Q/Snape said as he reached over to touch the lightning shaped scar "And after the children not of age to fight are sent into safekeeping away from the battle that is coming, I need to do a mind meld with you and ..."

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager **

"I think Captain Janeway has her own kind of magic. A calming influence which is also conductive to her authoritative position." explained Lieutenant Malfoy to Draco's question as he made his move.

"You think that is why I haven't been acting like the prat I was back home before I came on board?" Draco asked casually as he studied the large number of small gray holographic rods that were generated from the platform before making his move.

"You were a prat?" Lieutenant Malfoy asked, "You never acted like one around any of us."

"I didn't dare. Professor Snape promised really dire consequences if I did." Draco looked startled then changed the subject. "Don't you think by being here Voyager could be betraying some sort of ..what you call it ...Temporal rules?"

"Normally yes. But Q is pretty persuasive when he wants to be." Arturus smiled at the look that crossed Draco's face. "Don't worry, you will remember your adventures upon Voyager, and the lessons you have learned."

Draco felt restless plus he wanted to go home. It was so close and he worried greatly about his parents and Draconus. But he knew that according to Captain Janeway that it was only a matter of time.

Professor/Ambassador Snape would soon be arriving with the Basaliskians to retrieve the Acramantulas. Reminding himself that he was a Slytherin and not an impulsive Griffindor he made his move and pulled one of the rods out and placed it into another spot.

"Draco." said Lieutenant Malfoy as he observed the boy closely. " They won't move themselves."

"Oh... right." Draco 's mind snapped back to the game at hand while banishing the thoughts that had been crowding him as of late. "Sorry but I was just thinking about my... our family down below."

"I understand. But it won't do anybody any good if you go down too soon." answered the lieutenant. "My son knows what must be done and the Q did promise to keep him and your parents safe during the coming conflict. That is a promise I am counting on."

"I know." Sighed Draco as Arturus made his move. "How do you manage to keep from wanting to go down see your home planet when you are so close to it?'

"It is our home planet. But this is the 20th century- Not mine. To you it is home. Technically I haven't even been born yet, so to me it is a trip back in history.." answered Lieutenant Malfoy thoughtfully, "At the moment being here is like a mini vacation."

"As for me it will be the end of the vacation." Draco sighed and then said, "Did I mention that little Dulcus has been trying her best to get me to beam her down to where Sirius is?"

"No, but then I am not surprised. She is probably a little worried that she will lose her new 'Daddy."' Lieutenant Malfoy answered. "She is probably feeling a little insecure under the circumstances plus wants to beam down to the planet now that she knows it will be her new home. Fortunately she can't 'accidentally' activate the transporter."

Draco chuckled softly, "I think I understand. The fact we are so near and yet ...As I have been told by several crew members Muggles can't visualize anywhere without attempting to go there.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

"Due to special circumstances that have arisen that it has been decided by not only I but your Heads of House that we will soon evacuate the school of all non-combatants which will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madame Pomfrey so I expect all Prefects to be prepared to gather their charges together when they are given the word and take them in orderly fashion to the evacuation point." said Q/Snape firmly. He nodded at Mad Eye Moody who had arrived along with Sirius and the remaining teachers on the raised platform facing the mass of students and the pearly-white figures of the schools ghosts who had been gathered in the Great Hall for the announcement.

'"If you are of age you may stay. But remember that there are two words you must remember to keep in mind ..."

"_**Constant Vigilance**_."

Mad Eye smirked and nodded as the students voices erupted as one to roar out the two words that could mean the difference between life and death for each and everyone of them.

Harry felt somewhat nervous as he knew that much of what would transpire once the battle started rested upon his shoulders and he looked over at Draconus who also looked determined to help while the two behemoths, Crabbe and Goyle looked bemused at the turn of events but obviously where willing to stay by Draconus's side and help in whatever way they could.

Harry wondered in passing if either of the two really understood that the Draconus they were supporting was the Great Grandson of the Draco they knew.

At the Griffindor table Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and the whole family of Weasleys were also poised by his side to help him accomplish his goal. He fingered the snitch hanging around his neck on a magical chain thoughtfully as he waited with a little trepidation about that unusual task that the Q asked of him.

Draconus went over in his mind what he knew of what would be his part in the battle which was to come and hoped that everything went smoothly according to Q's plan as he really didn't want to die in the past or lose his dreams of going to Star Fleet Academy and becoming a full member of Star Fleet . He was- If he truly was honest with himself a little squeamish and yet fascinated with being able to participate in what would be a major turning point in the history of the Wizarding World.

After the forewarned youngsters and most of the teachers left the Great Hall to prepare themselves for the imminent evacuation Q/Snape stepped down off the platform and headed over to where Harry and his friends were gathered together.

Draconus along with Crabbe and Goyle joined the remaining teens and crowd of anxious adults at the Griffindor table as they watched with fascination, as Q/Snape and Harry sat on the bench face to face- ready to send Voldemort a vision which he would not be able to ignore.

Q/Snape placed his hand on the side of Harry's head with his thumb lying across the lightning bolt scar. Nobody moved or said a thing as strange unearthly words were chanted by Q/Snape while Harry and he were

encircled completely by a strange unearthly mist that prevented any possible interference by an anxious observer.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

The tall skeletal thin man whose bloodless face with maroon red eyes and snake like slits for a nose cringed as he felt the knife sharp wind strike his body as his eyes navigated the seemingly barren wastelands that stretched before him. They held a menace that he could not see as of yet but felt. A sense of hopelessness and fear plus aromas associated with his greatest fear- death rose up and assaulted his nose.

Faded echoes of words that he could barely distinguish were being chanted by the sad and desperate wraiths of traumatized restless dead but he heard very little of what was being chanted.

He thought he heard a few words faintly as they were repeated over and over- Among them were _ Love remorse, doomed, repent- _Words he personally considered useless and ineffectively weak.

Deciding he was just imagining things he strode forward. To his horror the ground started to heave and cast aside mounds of blackened dirt and rotted wood. Faded shades long separated from the living and rotting corpses with bits and pieces of grizzle and flesh still sloughing off their pale bones rose slowly out of the deep dark and dank holes that were revealed.

Larva, worms, grubs and flies either crawled or hovered over the rotting shrouds that hung in dirty mangled strips of ruined cloth about the stinking partially fleshed skeletons that leered expressionlessly at him through shattered empty eye sockets. Their jaws hanging loosely showing loosely anchoured decaying teeth.

The faces of those who had died flashed before him and separated into individual pieces. Dead human eyes of many colours peered menacingly at him, various upper limbs reached out with skeletal finger bones to grab hold of whatever part of his robes they could, while bits of flesh floated nearby and fountains of blood spurted from discarded hearts, lungs and brains causing slippery pools underfoot. Broken skeletal feet on partial leg bones marched forward purposely toward him along with full scale skeletons with blackened eye-holes.

Corpses in various stages of decay surrounded him with bloodless Lips screaming in pain and anguish while a few with long sharp blood flecked fangs attempted to rip out the hapless wizards throat.

Hearing the whispers of disembodied Voices called out the dead names, places of death, and descriptions of the horrors of mutilation and dismemberment they had suffered while still living and other horrors that mankind devised throughout the centuries to rip life away from friend and foe alike.

Several shrouded beings that seemed intent upon dragging him with them into one of the surrounding pits stopped their approach and parted respectfully to allow what appeared to be a highly placed yet bloodied cloaked skeletal being to approach the hapless Voldemort who stared helplessly at the sight. Flashes of long sharp fangs and decayed flesh upon yellowed crumbling bone showed from deep within the shroud.

The smell of old stale blood mixed with fresh assaulted his reptilian nose as blood soaked pieces of flesh hanging by mere threads of sinew to broken dis-coloured finger bones reached out to stroke his cheek.

A voice which he rarely heard but was familiar with came through what was left of the horrifying diseased and decaying mouth and sent chills down Voldemorts spine.

"_The Horcuxes are what has kept him here."_

Thrashing about wildly in an effort to wake up from the disturbing nightmare that kept him from his rest- Voldemort finally wrenched himself awake. He felt cold sweat streaming down his face and body as he fought to forget the wisps of the nightmare which had threatened to envelop him.

As he fought to come truly awake- the words spoken at the end came back to him and he screamed out angrily.

"HORCRUXES! THE BOY-WHO-LIVES KNOWS ABOUT MY HORCRUXES!"


	61. Acromantulas Away

**Chapter 61- Acromantulas Away**

Voldemort was furious at himself for neglecting to check up on his Horcruxes before this! He knew he had protections placed upon them but even so -the ring was no longer present in the decrepit mouldering shack! Salazar Slytherin's necklace had vanished from the cave! He had pondered the events surrounding the Gringotts mysterious break-in that had been reported by the Daily Prophet and after storming his way into the bank and strangely enough he wasn't able to locate any of the Goblins when he had to make his own way down to the vault where he had found the Hufflepuff cup had been duplicated right down to the darkness it had radiated.

"Nagini, I need to keep you sssafe from harm." He hissed as he prepared to encase her long body into the enchanted starry sphere he had conjured. " There is still one left. I sure of that! The Diadem is well hidden in the last place anybody would ever think of looking -The room of hidden things in Hogwarts herself. His red eyes gleamed in his flat serpentine face as he studied the floating cage where Nagini now rested..

Voldemorts mood became even darker and more unstable as he stormed up and down amongst the corpses that remained after he took out his anger upon those followers who had not managed to scatter out of reach of his Avada Kedavra's while they waited for his commands the now worn out and decrepit mansion that he had made his own many years ago after murdering his muggle family. He pondered over the images he had seen in that dream or nightmare he had. Just how that boy was able to infiltrate his dreams and taunt him with all those nightmarish beings was somewhat baffling.

He remembered that disastrous meeting when he had used legimency on Snape and young Malfoy he found that they too had also been bombarded by somewhat the same nightmarish images. Plus after all the strange occurrences it gave him reasons of his own to state that he preferred not to go back to the Malfoy Mansion. He knew he was being somewhat irrational but he needed to concentrate upon his own agenda without running the risk of being bombarded by whatever strange magicks that had attached themselves to the mansion.

His eyes flashed an even deeper red as he came to the most obvious conclusion that somehow Potter had most likely, with the help from Dumbledore – found a way to plant the nightmares as a diversion -in hopes that they could hinder his plans. If only he could have laid his hands on he Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. But it had vanished along with Dumbledore.

"Bellatrixxxxxx." Voldemort hissed as the woman came forward. "Any word from Snape or the Carrows?"

"There has been no response from Snape or the Carrows to our Owls." Bellatrix answered.

Voldemorts eyes gleamed red with maniacal hatred as he pondered the information.

"Master, I am ready and willing to serve you in battle." Bellatrix said with a disdainful look around at the remaining werewolves and Death Eaters who were waiting for Voldemorts commands while eyeing their dead comrades covertly.

With a brief nod of pleased acknowledgement to Bellatrix for her statement, and determination to follow his lead, Voldemort decided it was coming very close to the time to consolidate the plans for the control of the Wizarding world. But how to implement them when the Daily Prophet was reporting those strange occurrences that had been occurring. Voldemort frowned and twirled his wand thoughtfully while staring out the dirty window toward the general area of the Gaunt shack ruins then turned and ordered the remains of his followers to prepare for an attack on Hogwarts.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

After the four Heads of House had promptly removed themselves from the Headmasters Office and headed to check on their younger students and send them off to safer destinations, Q/Snape along with Dumbledore watched for signs of trouble as they escorted the teens - Draconus, Hermione, Ron, Luna Neville, and Harry out of the Headmaster's office, and down the corridor to the moving staircases.

Harry appreciated the silent support of his friends and companions while he contemplated and organised his thoughts as he wondered about what he had observed while helping the Q invade Voldemorts mind with the unusual 'dream sequence'.

"Harry, you understand that what you witnessed was the result of Voldemorts own self imposed condemnation. If he does not repent, his soul will be forever bound to punishments of his own making." Q said in a firm and strong determined voice. "Forgiveness is within his reach only if he accepts his role in causing so much grief and tries for remorse."

"But you don't believe that he will try." Harry nodded as his pale face accented his wide bright green eyes even more than normal. "Do you really think it is possible he can be saved?"

"It is not up to me to say. He has two paths opening up before him and if he chooses wisely..."

"Which he wont." Harry sighed, "can you tell me... was all the strange things that has happened over the past year supposed to happen or were we supposed to have a different future?"

"Harry there are an infinite number of possibilities at any moment of time. It just so happens that certain futures had become entwined and so to keep these futures on track the Q has had to intervene in this timeline at this particular moment." explained Q/Snape as they strolled down the corridor and approached one of the stairways which paused long enough to allow them to step onto it and head downwards towards the floors below.

"Er...okay." Harry rubbed his scar absent-mindedly. "It is rather bewildering at best."

"The events of this past year has been quite a strange yet revealing experience." said Dumbledore as he idly flicked the wand that had originally belonged to Salazar Slytherin—producing stars and brightly coloured streams of light that blended together into a rainbow that hovered over what appeared to be a moon. "How very odd. Beautiful but odd."

Possibly a portent of what will be?" pondered Minerva thoughtfully as she remembered that there was to be a full moon shortly after Halloween. Shuddering slightly as an irrational thought crossed her mind. After all no one would really want to find fully transformed werewolves coming after them during the last battle of a war upon their doorstep. She hoped that the same thought wouldn't occur to Voldemort and that the coming battle would not be postponed till then.

Everyone blinked as they stared at the streams of light while a darkness seemed to creep over them as the sunlight that normally streamed through the large windows was slowly being blotted out.

"I believe another oddity of a different nature is happening outside." commented Dumbledore as they got off the moving staircase and peered out one of the windows that lined the outer wall before hurrying further down to the Entrance where they met up with the Heads of House who had been escorting the youngsters to safety.

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwarts**

Draconus looked solemn as he gazed up toward the darkening sky. It looked as if it was going to be a fierce storm but oddly enough it felt different. One by one others felt the sensation of something on the horizon which made them feel uneasy. There was none of the usual rumbling sounds or flashes of lightning just what seemed to be a gradual front of darkness which spread across the sky above.

The strange sensation that there was something not quite normal going on in Hogwarts was felt by everyone. The oddness was felt even in the village of Hogsmeade.

There were gasps of wonderment and bewilderment as curious wizards and witches alike craned their necks back to look upward towards what was moving across the skies heading towards Hogwarts.

There was near panic developing, not only within the Forbidden forest but also at Hogwarts where the light that normally shone in through the enormous windows was becoming dimmer and darkness without the presence of stars or the moon to light the way was descending faster and much earlier than anticipated by staff and students alike.

Real panic in Hogwarts was narrowly averted as Q/Snape pointed the wand in his hand at his throat and cast the Sonorus to reassure the castles inhabitants. "EVERYBODY _KEEP IS NOTHING TO FEAR FROM THE PRESENCE OF THE VESSEL ABOVE."_

His voice was so intense and loud that even the inhabitants of Hogsmeade who had been panicking when the darkness covered their village and that of the castle stopped their frantic running about and stared at each other with bewilderment as they wondered what was transpiring.

Q/Snape watched the Basaliskan ship as it settled above the dark forbidden forest and turned to look at the Heads of House. "Look over at the forbidden forest and see.. I believe you will be pleased to know that the forest will be emptied of its Acromantula colony and moved far away where it will never be a concern."

Along with other staff members and older students the four Heads of House rushed forward and each of them stared up with awe at the immense vessel hovering over the forest and blocking the sun shading not only both Hagrid's Hut and Hogwarts but extended over towards Hogsmeade and beyond.

"I don't know how it is that you know what that...that thing is up to but what makes you so sure that is what is going to happen?" asked Minerva sceptically.

Q/Snape chuckled, "Because I know who is on it."

"You better know. After all you did give me the assignment." A velvety soft voice rasped out behind them. "It isn't much different than keeping tabs upon dunderheaded students..."

"HEY." a voice hissed back without rancour as the velvety soft voice chuckled.

To Q/Snapes amusement everyone present turned around and stared when they saw the real Severus Snape with two snake headed creatures standing beside him. One of them bore a strong resemblance to a Basilisk and the other, a Viper.

"Well met Severus. Slithers and Fang." Q/Snape looked quite calm as he spoke. "Yes I did and I hope for you to continue doing so... for the remainder of your days." Q/Snape replied softly but firmly. "I need you to be the Ambassador for the Magical world of Novus Venificus Magus. They- as you know, have need of your services as well as Merlin's."

After a moment of stunned silence many voices rose up babbling exclamations in stunned shock as they stared at the two strange beings and the second Snape.

Who are they?"

"What are they?"

"Where did they come from?"

"Merlin?..."

" Snape?..."

"How?"

"What is going on?"

"Now I am sure we have fallen down some rabbit Hole to an alternate universe." Filius squeaked as he stared incredulously back and forth at the two Snapes and an odd object that was floating nearby as he thought "What is this Novus Venificus Magus they're referring to?"

"It is the newest home of a very ancient people whose descendants have scattered throughout the cosmos and beyond. In fact our long ago ancestors may have descended from their ancestors also." Dumbledore answered cryptically as he withdrew the container of lemon drops out of his pocket and popped one of the sweets into his mouth. The sourness making his lips and face pucker up tremendously before he asked, "Anyway How are you doing my boy."

"Wonderful... I see you have managed to find another supply of those disgustingly ultra sweet sour sweets you enjoy so much." Snape commented to Dumbledore's delight as the floating object floated over nudged Q/Snapes shoulder

"Perfect timing, Voyager has sent a Microprobe." Q/Snape said and winked at the strange object that then spun slowly about as it climbed higher to get an unobstructed view of the forbidden forest as it scanned the area. He looked over at the stern visage of Severus Snape" Was it your idea to try recording the Acromantula roundup?"

"It was Draco's idea rather." answered Snape as his eyes narrowed. "Seemed to think it would be able to gather some interesting images to be added to the archives on Voyager."

"Oh the adventurous minds of youth." Q?Snape chuckled. "It should be interesting once the images are set up on the Hollodeck. What fun could result from such a program, it is an excellent idea ! A perfectly Muggle way of pensieving memories for prosperity." Q/Snape responded back with a merry twinkle in his eye as he snapped his fingers and the mircoprobe vanished from sight. "Now it won't be noticeable while recording or on reconnaissance."

"Oh yes I can see it now, the crew would consider it just another new game. Much like muggle cowboys rounding up cattle, sheep or Dragon keepers herding dragons into the reserves." Dumbledore caught on quickly to what Q/Snape was referring to.

"I shudder to think what could happen if the safety locks failed while the program is running." countered the unsmiling Ambassador sourly. "But then Muggles seem to be just as adventurous in thrill seeking as any idiotic dunderheads I usually have had to teach over the years."

"Oh come on now Severus, you yourself must be pleased to be able to being able to partake of that thrill seeking adventure." chortled Dumbledore "After all you have come back with Slithers and Fang to round up the Acromantulas for shipment to their world."

"Our world will always be in Ambassador Snape's debt and that of his fellow magical earthlings for their generosity in allowing us to retrieve this colony which will hopefully sustain our families for generations to come." Slithers responded.

"On behalf of all of us, you are extremely welcome to take all of the Acromantulas you find here on Earth." Dumbledore responded in kind.

"The generosity of your people is overwhelming." exclaimed Slithers. "Thank you."

"And so let the process begin." Q/Snape said with a smile. "The Acromantulas must be gone before the oncoming battle begins."

"Yes sir it shall be done." Fang said as he hissed some words of command into the communicator he held and then a moment later beams of light proceeded to come forth from the darkness into the forest below.

Meanwhile Hagrid was in his hut still feeling a little depressed about the fact that his good friend Aragog died, and the horrible realisation that the remaining Acromantula population was not going to accept his presence within the forbidden forest. He was worried as to what the consequences that would mean in the long run when he noticed the oncoming darkness and stepping outside and joined the gathering crowd who were staring upwards at the enormous hovering craft that darkened the sky above.

Draconus noticed the look upon the friendly half-giants face and along with Ron, Hermione,slipped quietly over to stand beside him, "Don't worry Hagrid, they are being taken to another planet far far away from Earth to live where they will be appreciated."

"I am sure Draconus knows what he is talking about Hagrid." Harry said to comfort his large friend.

"I think they will also be very happy once they find themselves in their new home." Luna agreed, "Much more pleasant in the long run."

Ron didn't comment but nodded his agreement with the others as personally he was feeling truly gratefull at seeing the massive creatures that he was terrified of being removed permanently from the forest.

"Really? I suppose you lot would know better than I. " He turned his eyes upon the teens. "I am... thankful..." The half-giant choked out just as a series of bright beams of lights erupted from the underbelly of the massive vessel and a cacophonous symphony of chittering and violent hissing blasted his eardrums as he and everyone else witnessed the violently twisting acromantulas surging helplessly up toward and into the foreboding mysterious darkness. Thousands of soft wide beach ball-sized objects that Hagrid recognised as the Acromantula eggs followed them upwards.

**Authors notes**

I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I have been rather busy with the cycle of what is Real Life... As have all of us.


	62. Judgement Day Part 1

**Chapter 62- Judgement Day part 1**

The sight of all the Acromantulas being drawn up into the darkened sky was a very unusual and rare sight to behold as the creatures disappeared within the strange vessel that obscured the warm sun and its life giving beams of warmth.

Then again the two snake headed beings where even more so as their mysterious arrival coincided with the removal of one of the forbidden forests most deadly inhabitants.

A centaur peering out of the depths of the forest towards the castle carefully made his way to the edge to stare up in wonder at the dark vessel, which had been swiftly absorbing the Acromantulas and their eggs without harming the other forest inhabitants. His herd had seen the beams that traversed from above, deep within the forest where they lived. The fact that only the Acromantulas were affected puzzled the herds leader Bane who along with Ronan and Magorian had to investigate while making sure there was no immediate threat to the Centaurs though when the time came, Bane knew that there would be those who wished to partake in the battle against the evil wizard.

Seeing the gathering of Hogwarts inhabitants upon the great expanse of lawn gave him pause but Bane sensed an unusually strange power that seemed to be emulating from the new Headmaster that had been appointed after the disappearance of Dumbledore and the emergence of the evil power known as Voldemort as the Ministry of Magic fell.

Narrowing his eyes he barely contained a gasp of surprise as he looked closer- wondering if his eyes where failing as he was seeing Dumbledore, the former Headmaster and what appeared to be twin Snapes and two snake headed human-like creatures that looked quite unconcerned with what was transpiring around them.

With a quietness that only a centaur and other denizens of the forest had he and his fellow Centaurs moved while blending back into the forest as they made their way back to their herd to reassure them that the 'humans' looked to be aware of the very odd situation. Bane paused and stared back at the way they came. "We should take our mates and foals to safety then return. He frowned as he fingered the string on his bow," Acromantulas are really no loss but still... I just want to be sure that whatever that sky thing is it won't return for us."

Meanwhile Q/Snape and Snape where conversing with Draconus and Harry while both Slithers and Fang walked with Dumbledore to where Hagrid stood gaping upwards.

"fessor Dumbldore, Aragogs babies and grandbabies!" Hagrids voice was thick with worry, "what is ta 'appen to them, Where are they bein' taken?" His eyes widened even further when he saw the two snake headed people standing beside the elderly Headmaster and gasped. "Oh wow who .. wha... I mean..."

"Have no fear for their safety my boy." Dumbledore said gently as he reached up and patted the half-giants arm. "This is Slithers and Fang whose people are called Basilikans . They came from a planet far far away that needs your pets to live and propagate so that their planet can have a thriving eco-system. You may be comforted in knowing that many generations of Basilikans and their friends the Cardilians will love and cherish them as their herd grows and prosper."

"I know since Aragog died they have not been friendly but still... You sure they will be happy?" Hagrid turned to look with wonder at the two Basilikans. "Ye are not gonna be mean to 'them. They are just babies after all."

"We will treasure them and we plead for you to give us your valuable advice on how to look after them properly till they get settled in." responded Slithers. 'Fang has the reputation upon our planet as one who can be trusted to do what is necessary to keep our... pets in the best condition they can be."

Hagrid beamed at the pair of them but especially at Fang, "Well I feel much better. I sure don't want any of them to be 'ere and get hurt when You—Know-Who comes and tries ta take over Hogwarts which I think will be soon."

It took much effort on Slithers, Fang and Dumbledores part to keep a straight face as they were quite sure those Acromantulas were quite capable of protecting themselves and it was best they were removed as they would most likely side with Voldemort and that would not be good.

Hagrid wrapped both of his arms around the slim bodies of both Slithers and Fang as he spoke to them of the proper care and feeding of the Acromantulas .

Meanwhile back where the students and adults where gathered and whispering to each other whle they watched the bewildering new visitors talking to Hagrid while the Acromantula colony disappeared into the large ship above- a short quick conference was happening between Q/Snape, Snape, Draconus and Harry while Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and the two behemoths Crabb and Goyle listened.

"Q... now that Snape is back..." Harry started to ask. "Will he continue to.."

"That is Professor... I mean Ambassador Snape and I'm not back to stay permanently now that I have been assured by Q that you will be fine without needing me to keep you from your tendency to find yourself in trouble." snapped the Professor/Ambassador with an odd lilt in his voice. " As a matter of fact it appears that I will eventually have other assignments throughout several galaxy's I need to deal with." He glared at Q who innocently smiled back.

Knowing that it would be best if he asked the question that was on Harry and those of his friends minds, Draconus raised his finger against his lips as he indicated for the other boy to be silent a moment, and then turned to Q. "Okay, then, since Snape is going to be here temporarily, how will his presence and that of Slithers and Fang affect this time and the battle which is probably going to commence soon?"

"They will not be directly involved in the battle if that is what you are asking. Naturally Slithers and his crew can't because they do not know enough about the situation to get involved and as for Severus... It is best that I still take his place as he knows nothing of what has happened here since his own shocking disappearance."

And Harry?"

Harry felt his blood go cold. It was one thing to know what your next step was going to be but to actually have it confirmed was another. He was willing though to make the sacrifice for the lives of his friends and anyone else who depended upon him to defeat Voldemort.

"He will be meeting his destiny."

Harry instinctively gripped the tiny snitch that hung about his neck on the chin. He lifted it up and whispered "Open at the close." To his astonishment it did open and he remembered... He had caught it in his mouth during that long ago Quidditch game. Thee was a stone inside of it and upon seeing it he understood. It was the Resurrection Stone. The one Deathly Hallow given by Death to the second Peverell brother.

Words formed in his mind as he looked at it. "Keep it close at all times Harry. The time is drawing near."

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

On Voyager Captain Janeway was busy herself as she instructed he crew to continue monitoring the grounds of Hogwarts with not only the one microprobe inside the castle but also the extra microprobes that were hovering just out of the sight of anyone below.

"Tom we need the microprobes to not only analyse the situation and for us to be ready to beam up those students who are sent thorough to that little pub in Hogsmeade but to keep one of the microprobes trained on Draconus' location at all times in case he needs to be beamed out."

"Yes Captain."

Captain Janeway called down to the transporter room. "Transporter chief Tamar, You have the coordinates of the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade."

"Yes Captain. Draco and I are waiting for your order."

"Computer please inform me of the current location of the magical children from Novus Venificus Magus."

"Maraga , Pollux, Leonia, and Vedreion the Centaur are with the honourable Grand Wizard Vincere, the little Elf Starfoot, and Neelix in the cargo bay awaiting for the chldren to arrive.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

The chaos caused by the appearance of the Basilikans ship was perfect cover for Albus' brother Alberforth as he helped the youngsters who were streaming through the painting of Arianna in the Room of Requirement to the safety of the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade and then to the shock of the first year to fourth year youngsters who were being evacuated, they found themselves being transported up to the starship Voyager and kept safely within the boundaries of a Cargo bay that had been modified by the Q (with Captain Janeways knowledge) to house them temporarily for the duration of the imminent battle that was fast approaching Hogwarts in the form of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Slithers and Fang beamed back up to their ship as they had responsibilities in relationship with the cargo they were bringing on board while Snape quickly conferred about strategy with Dumbledore and Q/Snape before he was also beamed up.

Seamus Finnagan along with Neville Longbottom and several other students who were members of Dumbledores army hurried to install the explosive charges he had devised onto the holdings of the covered wooden bridge that was one of the two entranceways into the castle.

The timer, which would set off the explosives, would be triggered by the weight of those who would have to cross it in any attempt to infiltrate the castle -that is if they managed to breakdown of the protective enchantments that would be in place and they would fall into the chasm below.

Now all that everyone was in place, along with the reinforcements of Weasleys, Sirius Black, Remlus Lupin along with Mad-eye and all the aurors that responded when he had contacted them.

Though it wasn't voiced many of them hoped that once the battle started- more reinforcements would arrive from Hogsmeade.

All too soon there were the sounds of the oncoming enemy coming closer and closer. The sightless eyes and rotting bodies of Inferi with howling- fortunately untransformed werewolves, and Death eaters where approaching stealthily towards Hogwarts. Their presence being almost overshadowed with the sudden chill of Dementors who were hovering in the darkened sky above.

The Battle had commenced with horrifying screams of rage from Voldemort's forces along with demented chanting of spells that would have curdled the blood of some youngsters and adults who would have wavered in their determination to fight if it wasn't for the trust they had in their valiant leaders Dumbledore, Q/Snape and Potter to name a few.

The air reeked terribly with the scents of drawn blood, courage and fear that mingled together. Townsfolk from Hogsmeade and quite a few Slytherin sixth and seventh years joined the group who intended to help with the defense of Hogwarts, and lead by Albus' brother, had arrived barely in time to help drive off the inferi that had been in the forefront of the attack. The sight of the dead men women and children dragging their foul smelling carcasses across the fields and howling with utter madness had been part of Voldemort's plan to demoralize those who would most likely spot a family member or friend among the dead masses.

Slipping and sliding across the bloodied flagstones and in the slippery fields the defenders and attackers alike fought with desperation. Curses were flung with deadly accuracy yet not all of them struck their marks as the intended victims twisted, turned and sent their own deadly charms back.

There came a slew of arrows sent from the bows of angry determined centaurs who had came from the Forbidden Forest following their leader Bane. They knew that the only way to protect their own herd from the evil wizard and his Death Eaters was to be part of this decisive battle.

Suddenly a barrage of explosives went off as some of the advancing army of Inferi, Death Eaters, giants, werewolves and other servants of Voldemorts broke away from the main force to go across the bridge and found themselves being thrown into the abyss below as the bridge to the secondary entrance exploded into a shattered remnant of itself. Fires broke out and strange objects came flying towards the invaders- snapping and biting them on any exposed part of their bodies.

Fred and Percy were duelling several Death Eaters who had managed to enter the castle and one of the masked intruders backed away when his hood slipped. It was the current Minister of Magic who was a supporter of Voldemort.

"Hello Minister, nice of you to drop in." bellowed Percy as he sent a painful jinx at Thicknesse who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes in obvious discomfort. "Did I mention I have resigned?"

"Really Perce? You're joking right?" Fred shouted as the Death Eater he was battling found himself on the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him.

Before Percy could respond the air seemed to explode around them and a large section of the nearby castle wall came crashing down towards them. Percy was thrown backwards along with Charley and Bill but the fallen Death Eaters and Fred was buried under the rubble.

The three Weasley brothers who had been thrown clear had had each received cuts and bruises from the flying wreckage but then they realised Fred had been buried and as much as the panicked group tried their best to find him. Fred's body was not where they saw him fall under the falling debris of stone and wood that had been the outer wall.

"Where did Fred Go?" screamed George in an agonized voice as he had come running when he saw the wall crumble and fall upon his twin.

"He isn't here!" was the shocked answer as George fell to his knees and tried desperately to claw away at the debris that remained.

"He must be.. I saw him, I know I did." George screamed with a painful agonized cry as he kept digging away uncovering the broken bodies of the two Death Eaters but not Fred. "HE WAS HERE! I KNOW HE WAS!"

"So did we George. But. He. Has. Vanished." Charley said with an expression of utter disbelief. "I don't know how. There wasn't time but ..."

"We can't do anything about it now. We must continue the fight." Bill said brokenly, "Fred's death must be avenged!"

Tear tracks ran down their faces as they had to go back into battle without knowing the whereabouts of Fred's body.

"Then he must still be alive somewhere." insisted Fred as he rubbed his bloodied hands over his face. "He has got to be."

"Keep your wits about you, no matter how much you are taunted by Voldemort." Mad-Eye advised Harry as they eyed the demonic figure of Voldemort approaching stealthy and arrogantly "If you lose your focus your opponent will have the advantage."

"Yes sir!" Harry yelled over the dreadfully increasingly frightening sounds of battle as he acknowledged the Ex-Aurors advice. He sent a stunner towards Dolohov who had crept up behind an unsuspecting Colin Creevy who had slipped upon some blood while dodging a red stream of light and dropped his wand.

Narcissa and Lucius were dodging the spells that where being cast as best as they could as they strove desperately to find Draconus who was standing not far from Q/Snape who looked to be quite terrifying as he whipped the wand he was holding and various youngsters who were injured kept vanishing from view.

The Death Eaters who thought he was Snape and on their side where avoiding him as they felt that he might accidentally hit one of them with that mysterious spell and cause them to vanish like those youngsters.

Meanwhile dementors were crowding around, Seemingly multiplying as their presence darkened the sky above the tiring defenders of the light. Yet they did not interfere as of yet, floating closer occasionally to the defenders dismay while waiting for the Dark Lords command to proceed further. Sporadic patronuses kept the horrifying creatures at bay but it was becoming glaringly obvious that a more concentrated effort was needed.

The defenders kept up the pace determinedly despite the fact they where tiring and feeling the effects of the dementors above. It was not all that noticeable but every so often a tired defender who looked to be surrounded and beaten vanished from the field of battle and reappeared elsewhere to the bewilderment of their opponents.

"Now I understand why we haven't seen many dementors about till now." Draconus said as he stared upwards. "Moldy warts was holding them back till the defenders where too exhausted to attempt sending them off with Patronuses." He looked grim as he looked for Potter and the others who were tiring during the long arduous battle.

Draconus was feeling very tired himself . He was alive though and knowing that he decided then and there to help remedy the situation with what was left of the power he had been gifted with by the Q but he knew that in doing so he would most likely lose all the magic that he had been given on top of his own natural magics. In short he could possibly become a squib. An honourable one to be sure but it would mean drastic changes in his life as he knew it up to now.

"Well, once it is done.. The Q hopefully will understand why and and if I survive myself- I at least have a career in Star Fleet to fall back on." he resignedly murmured to himself as he concentrated to the core of his being and focused upon what he wanted done.

"DRACONUS...NOOOOOOO!" Narcissa screamed as she realised what he had planned to do.

Lucius stared at Narcissa and then at Draconus as he didn't understand what was going to happen that made Narcissa scream so. Whatever it was he was sure he wouldn't like it either.

"It must be done. Potter needs to concentrate upon fighting Moldy warts and destroying him along with the unrepentant Death Eaters." Draconus explained quickly through gritted teeth .

His body stiffened and his eyes glowed angrily as a white glow emanated from his body while he watched even more of the dark Demenors still approaching and he concentrated- willing all the remnants of the pure white magic he was given by the Q he could muster together and suddenly the grounds and castle was filled with an unearthly blinding light that formed into a very large dragon which began duplicating itself till there were dozens which sped upwards towards the black horde of Dementors who paused in their approach and tried to avoid the light which was a thousand times more powerful than all of the patronuses that had been cast by the tiring defenders who were fighting purely on determination and desperation as they where near the end of their physical endurance.

"Good Merlin's Beard!" gasped Hagrid when he glanced up and saw the patronus like dragons flying above him. "What a beautiful sight!"

Draconus felt elated yet exhausted by his strenuous deed and tottered forward before collapsing into an unconscious heap.

Narcissa nor Lucius cared to look up and watch the Dementors destruction as they both stayed beside Draconus who laid pale and dreadfully still upon the stone floor. His chest moved in a painful looking spasmodic fashion as he drew in one ragged breath after another. His magical core was almost spent to the point of no return.

Lucius was still shocked after all this time by the revelation by Narcissa that this boy was not Draco but in fact a descendant who had been brought from the distant future by Death to complete a mission. He hadn't really believe the absurd claim but had let them think he did... till now.

It was obvious to both of them that the boy had expended most if not all his magic power in the binding surge that had not only vanquished the Dementors but destroyed them permanently. His sacrifice turned him into a squib! That was considered a horror in itself as far as any self respecting wizard or witch was concerned. What was to become of this child-especially when he returned to the distant future.

The Dark Lords snake Nagini was trembling with agitation at being trapped within the magical cage where she couldn't help her master and suddenly to her amazement she was freed as his concentration was broken. She made her way out and in among the combatants who flung themselves out of her way as soon as they noticed her coming.

"POTTER! " snarled the red-eyed snake like wizard as he thrust through the melee, with the help of his familiar Nagini to get to where he could get a clear shot at his nemesis.

Neville had fallen to his knees and was trying to get his breath when he noticed the sorting hat lying nearby, and remembered what he was told back in the room of requirement. He reached over to find that there was the Griffindor sword's hilt peeking out from within the hat. Just how that was he didn't take time to ponder on as he withdrew the sword and spun around as he spotted the writhing form of Nagina approaching him with her master close behind. He raised the swoard at the same time her head rose to strike and with a swift swing sliced the reptiles head clean off.

Harry felt a thrill of something he couldn't describe as he turned. From the side of his eye he noticed Neville gathering up the Sword of Griffindor that had been delivered by the sorting hat and slicing Naginis head clean off. It was then, that Harry felt a strange calmness come over him as he reached up with his free hand and instinctively gripped the tiny snitch that hung about his neck. He realised that the time had come for the last Horcrux to be destroyed. The time for Harry's fate had arrived.

A breathing space, that was all Harry wanted before he met his destiny. He knew he wouldn't be given one voluntarily as he turned around slowly, matching the movements of the deadly wizard who circled him seeking a vulnerable opening.

"We meet again, Outside of your dreams Voldemort." Harry said quietly. "Have you thought of what your future will become if you don't show remorse?"

"What are your bleating lips blathering about?" roared Voldemort. "Such foolishness, I need not worry about my future. It is you who should worry as you have none!"

"Really? I didn't know your also a seer. Too bad though for you that not all predication's come true." Harry taunted in defiance. " Go ahead strike me down. You have nothing left to keep your soul anchored here."

Knowing what the vague remarks pertained to, Voldemort's temper got the best of him as he uttered a curse in fury at the defiant boy.

With a sudden intense flame of light the first curse was delivered by the angry unfeeling caricature of a wizard whose aim was deadly –but the curse missed its mark, which was then swiftly followed by an Avada Kedavra.

Harry staggered as he strove to keep on his feet as the green light struck him squarely in the chest.

The Dark Lord screamed out a cry of triumph as did his followers as the body of Harry Potter crumbled, his wand still gripped tightly and his other hand clutching a tiny snitch.


	63. Judgement Day Part 2

**Chapter 43- Judgement Day Part 2**

Despite being hit by the Avada Kedavra Harry was aware that he was leaving his body behind and as his eyes adjusted to the blinding whiteness of wherever he had landed,-it Looked like he was kneeling on a platform at Kings cross, but Harry wasn't quite sure. Eventually he could see outlines of several people who were watching him with concern and love. Their forms solidified.

"Harry, our dear son." said the woman in a soft yet emotional tone. His mother Lily!

"You look great, considering you were just hit by a Avada Kedavra ." continued the dark haired man who resembled Harry.

"Mum... Dad?" Harry whispered.

"That's right, it is your Mum and Dad all right." James said as he reached out and stroked the dark hair that resembled his own messy mop.

"Am I dead?"

"No you're not. Not really. You seem to have developed an immunity to dying." joked James who felt Lilly's hand clip him gently across the back of his head. He looked bemusedly at both Lily and Harry who grinned back.

"You have just been thrown out of your body temporarily." Lily explained as James rubbed the back of his head. "The Avada Kedavra Voldie cast at you killed the last remaining bit of his twisted soul that was residing within your scar."

"That's good... isn't it? I mean now he can be killed properly?"

"Oh yes, but now you must return for justice must be served."

"We will be cheering you on as you use that special chant that Draconus Malfoy taught you." said Lily.

"The chant will remedy a mistake that Death made a long time ago." explained James.

"You don't mean... " Harry's eyes widened as he remembered what the Q had told him and his friends in the room of requirement. "The three Hallows?" Harry choked out, " You knew?"

" Yes son. All those who have passed on do. " Answered Lily, "Past, present and future is one and the same here."

"But time is fluid, after all look at the changes that Q has made at this point in time to make the wizarding world better." James protested, "It was much more..."

"James... Harry doesn't know what it was supposed to be like." Lily interrupted him. "Harry must return to his body soon."

James turned to Harry."It is too late for us to come back to life, but do not worry for we will always be with you."

"Even when I go to... you know." Harry gulped as his face reddened at the thought.

"Of course not dear, there are moments where one needs their privacy." Lily answered as she chuckled. "But we will watch over you when you are out and about."

Harry felt a sense of relief.

"I appreciate it, I really do, but now I must get back and finish the job." Harry exclaimed as he hugged both his parents. "I will look forward to seeing you again."

"Not for a very long time we hope my boy. You have a whole lot of living to do." James answered, "Now you must return to your body."

"GOODBYE MUM AND DAD. I LOVE YOU." Harry yelled quickly as he felt the tug to return to life and as he entered his lifeless body he heard a faint chorus _"We love you too son."_

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

The Death Eaters were yelling in Jubilation as sobs of shock, disbelief and horror spread throughout everyone else. As Voldemort reached down and picked up the wand that laid loosely in Harry's unresponsive hand.

Hagrid could be heard nosily bawling as his legs gave way in his grief and sat with a loud thud beside poor Griphook who was ignoring the blood streaming down from a wound in his arm which held a sharp goblin made sword that he had wielded in battle with great dexterity.

Q/Snape narrowed his eyes as he observed the scene, and then suddenly,- o the amazement and shock of everyone who had been watching in disbelief and sorrow- Potter's muscles twitched and he dragged his sore and aching body up slowly and painfully. He glowered at Voldemort as he stood up and folded his arms across his chest.

He hadn't been defeated by the curse sent at him by Voldemort. It was incredible but _Harry. Potter. Had. Survived. Once. Again!_

Cheers erupted as Harry stood there with a look of triumph in his green eyes.

"You won't survive another." hissed Voldemort angrily as he cast another _" Avada Kedavra!"_

"Oh come on now you can do better than that Voldie. Your getting rather careless considering that is what twice you've tried to do me in!" Harry said even as he dodged an angrily but poorly cast spell with agile footwork. "What's the matter? Are you still afraid to meet your own fate? After all it comes in time for everyone and everything that resides in this world."

"You will be gone long before me boy. Even if you have managed to survive the Avada Kedavra twice." spat the Dark Lord even as he paled and then reddened with anger. How dare the boy threaten him. "I now have taken possession of the wand that Dumbledore foolishly let you take from him."

"My...wand?" Dumbledore's face looked a little troubled for a moment then it cleared as he realised the Elder wand Voldemort was holding was only a replicated one. He thought that it was most likely that Harry had the Elder wand replicated by one of those amazing contraptions on board Voyager, and left the original Hallow there for safekeeping till it was destroyed.

"We will see." Harry's eyes glittered even as he raised his own wand and yelled out " adveho quod refero meus dico! quam Is est vicis accerso down vestri honourable quod righteous justicia super totus pro vos!

Suddenly the still air turned cold... Not the kind most people would recognize as the change in weather or that of Dementors but the chill of the grave.

To everyone's utter amazement and/or terror Q/Snape disappeared from sight and in his place materialized a frightening specter that stood silently watching the tableau of children and adults as if deciding upon their fates. No one could move to escape his all seeing gaze despite the fact nobody could see his face which was shrouded.

Some of Vodemorts followers- both witch and wizard foolishly raised their wands and pointed them towards the specter who did not acknowledge them other than raising his arm and pointing a bony finger at them.

Then lowering his hand, the dark wraith floated closer towards Voldemort while dying screams echoed from the throats of the defiant wizards and witches who dropped lifeless with death rattles being the last sounds they uttered.

"Who are you?" hissed Voldemort as his red snake like eyes glowed madly.

"I am the one you should fear."

Voldemort gave a hollow laugh as he pointed the Elder wand towards the cloaked figure. "Right and why are you here again? I'm sure the boy who lives to annoy me shall appreciate your company in Death."

He then sent a swift "Avada Kedavra" toward the dark cloaked figure and as it struck the fabric there was a death rattling sound of maniacal laughter as the curse suddenly turned into flashes of sparks and lit up the figure in an arc of green light which faded away leaving no marks whatsoever.

"The boy already met me and lived. As had his distant ancestor." the form spoke hollowly as he raised withered pale skeletal hands to the covering on his head.

To the assembled witnesses horror the hood of the cloak slipped away to reveal the dark dead orbs of empty dark light that somehow flickered within the pitted grey-white skull while a skeletal hand raised slowly. A hollow freezing laugh echoed in the brittle unearthly cold as the figure spoke, "As I am one at the beginning. I shall be at the end of the story."

Harry wasn't fazed by the specters appearance as Draconus Malfoy forewarned him that Q would return as Death.

"Now Mr. Potter, you may finish what you were destined to do!" ordered the spectre in a haunting freezing voice which was accompanied by strange skittering sounds approaching from various directions.

"Bearers of justicia exorior quod vindicatum immunda animus!" Harry bellowed even as he raised his wand to cast a pure white mist which spread and surrounded the nearly exhausted defenders of Hogwarts as the dark shadowy forms that skittered across the Castles stone floors, flowed in around the assembled and terribly confused students and staff –some of whom where shaking with a strange creeping deathly cold that spread throughout their bodies yet did not kill them.

The Death Easters struggled to apparate away but the strange white mist was holding them in place.

A sudden gust of wind and a maelstrom struck the castle grounds, heading straight for the battling combatants who fell and were flung in many different directions. Fenrir Greyback was slammed heavily against the stone walls of the castle even as he was pierced through the eye by a stray thin sabre like piece of shattered glass which had fallen from the shattered windows above. The red hot-agony of having his eye pierced paled in comparison as suddenly a new source of extreme torture befell him when he felt a cold sharp pain grabbing at his throat and extremities. To his horror even as blood bubbled up out of his throat he saw a dark hollow eyed shadowy shape with gleaming silver teeth grabbing at him with razor sharp claws and biting away small pieces of his hands and feet.

The skies above darkened with angry black rain clouds while rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning lit up the horrible mayhem below.

The remaining defenders of the castle instinctively huddled together in bewildered fear and wonder as they heard a sudden howling of anguish and demented screeching of tortured souls that could be heard from the shadowy shapes which now surrounded the Death Eaters and Voldemort . Even Peeves and the Castle Ghosts heard and feared the Hellish sounds that echoed throughout the castle.

Then a strange and terrifyingly deep and dark crater had formed which from which even more foul rank smells of rotting flesh and hot cinders of fire and greenish coloured sulfur rose and wrapped around each of the marked arms of Voldemorts most faithful death eaters who were still alive and their sudden high pitched anguished screams of pain and agony erupted as each one was shredded and dragged down into the stinking hot depths by what appeared to be shadows with bloodthirsty fangs and long sharp claws digging into their bodies. The souls and bodies of those followers who had been killed during the battle where also drawn down into the murky depths to be seen or heard from no more.

Voldemort's red eyes flamed and as he attempted to strike Potter again with another Avada Kedavra he felt tiny sharp claws climbing and digging into his flesh. To his horror he saw the eyeless dark shadowy shapes that eerily looked like demented house Elves with sharp blood red fanged teeth. With unearthly screams and struggling against the clawing demons the Monster known as Voldemort was being dragged slowly, feet first into the deep dark foul smelling chasm that had been opened to take him and his trusted followers away in a most frightening display that made the soul sucking dementors seem tame and gentle in comparison.

The swirling chasm of the damned shrunk in size and vanished all together leaving no trace whatsoever of Voldemort or his willing followers. A few bewildered witches and wizards who had been held to his will under an imperio where quiet and fearful as they waited for a swift justice to be taken upon them.

It was not too long before silence returned and the spectral voice said "And thy Souls have been judged!"

Those battlers who felt the cold hand of Death but did not die, shuddered and looked about with wonder. They had been spared.

Deathly silence permeated the area as the survivors looked around aghast at the scene of utter destruction. Blood red dirt from where the corpses of the condemned Death Eaters and Fenrir Greybacks pack of werewolves alike had laid in a twisted mangled heap while being crushed and dragged beneath the heaving ground that worked hard to draw the evidence of death beneath rock and clean dirt that was pulsing its way up from the deep dark depths below the grounds.

The sight had effectively silenced the exhausted yet still alive defenders who watched with horrified wide eyes and trembling limbs, unable to turn away as the remnants of the bloody battle disappeared and a miracle of new grass and plants started to sprout as if the earth itself was in denial of the terrible battle that had just gone before.

Harry glared grimly at the sight before him with a strong satisfaction that justice had been done.- Horrifying as it may be seen by those who had not the wit nor understanding of the situation that was to be known as the Battle Of Hogwarts!

Q/Death decided that this once he would also call upon the honourable dead to rise and also help with the survivors healing. It was rare to be sure but this was something he felt should be done for the sake of the future that was now linked irrefutably with this particular timeline.

His dark robes started to glow brightly, and everybody looked up and gasped at the sight.

The waves of pure magic that started to flow out from the specters body and highlighted his whole being as they swirled round and round, reaching out in hundreds of rope like strands that sought out and pierced each body live and dead- except those of Voldemort and his faithful Death Eaters. The strange warm healing feeling upon all wounds was felt by each and everyone who was resting from the strenuous battle.

Many of the pure magical strands of light entered the room set aside for the valiant dead an. Each and everyone who was resting from the strenuous battle felt the strange warm healing feeling upon all wounds. d called back each of the souls that wished to return. Screams of amazement and joy erupted from all those who witnessed many of the dead defenders rising from where they laid.

There was bedlam as everyone hugged and greeted each of those dead who had returned to life.

The Weasleys watched the reunions with mixed feelings. They were pleased to see the happy reunions but were mourning, themselves, as they did not know where Fred was or whether he was dead or alive.

Suddenly A beam of light came down and a figure materialised by Molly and winked at his twin,

"Hey Mum, Dad, Siblings! Did ya miss me?" there stood Fred.

Both of the twins stared at each other for a fraction of a second then George grabbed Fred by the shoulders. "_Don't ever go off like that again! - At least not without me."_

"FRED!" Molly screamed, _"Where have you been?" _

" I think I was on that Muggle sky ship that Draconus told us about and I saw Draco Malfoy smirking at me and he was standing with ... " Fred frowned slightly and reached up to rub his forehead . "this gorgeous girl who... well, you must see her to understand."

"Really? You found yourself on a muggle ship? Don't you mean an airy plane?" Arthur's interest in muggle planes was perked as he rattled off his questions, "How? Did you apparate there?"

"No dad I didn't have time to apparate." Fred squinted a little and tapped the side of his mouth with his forefinger as he tried to remember, "The wall was falling on me one minute and then I found myself there. "

Harry smiled as he watched his surrogate family as they gleefully welcomed Fred back. Though Molly was crying. As she hugged her lost boy as everyone else was crying and laughing also from relief that their family was whole once again. Harry figured they were what one would call tears of joy.

Fred then looked over at Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Harry. " I was asked by Draco and... this other fellow who looked like Lucius Malfoy about Draconus." Fred scratched his forehead, "I suppose Draco will be back soon and that Lucius Malfoy look-a-like will be wanting to take Draconus back on board."

Neville grinned, "He is fine, a little exhausted but yeah, I am sure he will be pleased to get back on Voyager."

"Or then again maybe they will wish to stay on Voyager." said Hermione, "Especially Vedeion and possibly Pollax and Leonia."

"Your probably right as always Hermione. But Draco will stay as I think Maraga really doesn't strike me as a star traveler. " Harry chuckled, "I wonder what the little house Elf- Starfoot would choose if he had a choice. or that little goblin Mogar. "

"That little goblin did seem to enjoy watching the stars and talking with Griphook." Ron grinned at the memory.

"Don't forget that little girl Dulcis, I am sure she is going to go ballistic if she doesn't get to see Sirius soon." Hermione laughed. "He won't be able to go anywhere without her for a very long long time."

"I agree that will be a very interesting reunion." Ron laughed. "Don't forget Malfoy's baby dragons, they may have hatched by now, that sh.." Ron turned to look at Harry, " you know the Dog or bear like creature."

"Dulcis and her Shelat" Harry grinned.

"I would love to meet them and Malfoy has acquired some baby Dragons? That sounds cool!" said Luna. "I do love talking to new people who may know of fantastic beasties that I haven't seen yet."

"I suspect you would Luna!" Harry's eyes crinkled mischievously. "We didn't see the baby dragons as they hadn't hatched yet when we were there but the Shelat is something else."

Draconus also felt the wave of pure magic as it swirled about him and knew that he would not be a total squib but his magical core would not be fully regenerated for quite some time. He spotted the Weasley reunion and the trio who were not not too far away from another group that comprised of Albus Dumbledore and some other adults. But he was just too tired to really pay much attention other than think that it wouldn't be too long before he would be seeing his own father.

Madame Pomfrey approached the three Malfoys cautiously and with a flick of her wand a stretcher with a folded green blanket appeared beside the barely conscious boy. Narcissa looked up at the medi-witch with unshed tears blurring her eyes. "He is so tired. I think his magical core has been destroyed. "

Looking worried, Madame Pomfrey pulled her wand and scanned Draconus and said with relief in her voice, The magical core is not destroyed, but it is barely functioning Narcissa. It is going to take time before he fully recovers."

Then as Narcissa thanked Madame Pomfrey she saw, to her horror, the image of death approaching the group that were surrounding Harry Potter. She immediately wrapped her arms around Draconous she held him closer to herself while Madame Pomfrey turned to look at what was causing the Malfoy matriarch face to loose its colour and instinctively try to keep the child safe.

A rush of freezing air preceded the terrible spectre which stayed perfectly silent as it ignored the terrified looks of the defenders who thought that he had returned to take back to Hades those who had died and had been resurrected again. The fear around the room was palpable as he floated closer towards Harry Potter and his companions who greeted him as an old friend, to the amazement of Ron's family who were a little scared of the terrifying spectre who had caused such a maelstrom when he brought such terrible dark creatures from who knew where.- Even if it was in response to Harry's strange command.

As for the few Death Eaters who had been judged and spared by the avenging spectre, they were huddled together in terror against a far wall. They also feared that he might change his mind about their souls.

From deep within the blackness of the Hooded Cowl covering the image of Death came a very hollow spectral voice "Thank you Mr Harry Potter for returning the Elder Wand which will no longer be allowed to exist in either the mortal or immortal realm It will be destroyed as it should have been long ago."

"As it should be sir." Harry answered with a sight bow. "I am pleased to be of service."

"You shall live long and prosper my child. Live each day to the fullest and may your family be plentiful." intoned the spectral voice. Then the hooded spectre turned and floated up to where the old Headmaster, –- who was looking very grey and worn out from his exertions during the great battle, had been talking about his experiences he had while he traveled on Voyager - and offering to share the wondrous new batch of lemon drops he had acquired with his brother Alberforth, Minerva, Sirius and Mad-Eye and anyone else within his view.

Dumbledore did not look at all surprised to see Death hovering nearby and to the shock of nearly everyone who was nearby offered the spectre a lemon drop which the spectre refused politely before saying in a voice that was heard throughout the grounds and beyond.

"Albus Dumbledore! As for you I have decided that in return for your efforts to save your world from the evil inherent within, plus your willingness to surrender the Elder Wand to the Master of Death." He paused for a moment as gasps of shock and wonder from all those remaining within hearing settled.

"In return I offer the chance... A one time only chance, mind you, the power to choose your own time in which to die." He lifted a skeletal hand, "First though I must remind you. It is one thing to be able to live longer than a normal lifespan but another to watch your friends and family grow old themselves and die as the years progress. It is your choice. Choose wisely."

The Spectre waited patiently for Albus' answer.

"I thank you Death for your kind and generous offer." Albus answered after giving it some thought. "I would have liked to stay here for a few more years- but unlike Voldemort I do not wish to live forever." He looked down at his hand that was no longer cursed, and then looked back up at Death. " I am not afraid of dying or going with you."

"So you do not wish for an extended life?"

Albus shook his head slowly and said "I believe I would like to go back to Novus Venificus Magus. Yes that is what I would like to do.

"Then come with me dear friend to Novus Venificus Magus." the spectre said, and then after a moments pause" he continued. " To live for another seventy seven years and if you wish to stay a little longer I will allow you a small leeway in which to get your affairs in order at that time. Will you accept those terms?"

"Gladly!" Albus answered back to the specter. He stood up and said as he cast one final look around at the others. "Till we all meet again!" and then with a smile, took hold of the specters offered arm as they both vanished from sight.

Being reminded of the story of the three brothers, Hermione said softly, "And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him Gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."

Neville- who was still carrying the sword of Griffindor, spoke with awe evident in his voice. "But he hasn't departed this life! not really, it's more like Dumbledore has chosen to retire to this Novus Venificus Magus place."

"Well one thing is for sure, I am for one happy the war is finally over." Harry grinned tiredly as his stomach started to growl.

"Something tells me we should go in and see if the House Elves will give us something to eat before we perish from hunger." commented Neville pragmatically as Harry's stomach growled.

**Authors Notes**

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I didn't think that this story would take so long to write but then again blending the two worlds together takes time.

Thank you for your patience and kind words of encouragement.

"adveho quod refero meus dico! quam Is est vicis accerso down vestri honourable quod righteous justicia super totus pro vos!

"Come and answer my call! Thantos! It is time to bring down your honourable and righteous justice upon all before you!

"Bearers of justicia exorior quod vindicatum immunda animus! "

"Bearers of justice come forth and claim the unclean souls!"


	64. After the Battle part 1

**Chapter 64- After the Battle part 1**

Q did not stay long on Novus Venificus Magus after delivering Dumbledore there. He turned invisable though and waited for a few minutes or so to make sure Dumbledore was going to be happy and content.

Dumbledore was welcomed back with loud cries of welcoming from the elders and general populance. The feeling of total acceptance made the elderly wizard realise he had made the right decision in leaviing behind his past and twentieth century earth.

Before leaving, the Q also watched Dumbledore walk over to the tall ancient monument that had been retrieved from the old planet of Venificus Magus before it disinergrated forever. He caught a few of Dumbledores jumbled thoughts. His sister Arianna, parents, brother, new and old friends. Then as he gazed at the ancient relic, 'a new Planet , and a future that was bright even if it was not quite like that of Earth.

"I must be getting soft in my dealings with these humanoids." Q muttered to himself, "How mauldin can one get?"

Still, Q felt vindicated by his decision to grant the elderly wizard his wish as Dumbledore was joined by Merlin and a few of the elders as he pondered the amazing occurances that had brought him here to this newly created alien planet of magical beings. It was a new beginning for him and he would treasure this opportunity for the rest of his life.

The Q was feeling the strain a little as he returned to 20th Century but he was pleased with the results of his meddling. Now to talk to the Captain and introduce her to her ancestors, on her fathers side along with making sure that the Malfoys where heading down the right track to ensure the future of space travel and the future co-operation of muggle and Wizarding society.

Entering Voyager he found the youngsters that had been transported on board before the battle where being escorted onto the transporter pads and being sent down to the planet below to their families who where waiting anxiously for them.

"Don't you have anything better to do now your missions have been accomplished Q?" Tuvok asked hopefully, "Maybe find some new galaxy behlind some poor giant black hole?"

"Don't thnk so Tuvok, but that is an excellent idea." Q beamed, "I know of several dead stars about 150 light years away in the Hyades cluster that might show some promise." He grinned and winked as he turned to speak to the Captain who was watching the transference of the young wizarding children.

"Captain Janeway as soon as all the children are safely transported down and before I send you back to your own time - and as promised , now that we are over themagical world, I would like to introduce you to some of your fathers ancestors."

"You mean to say that some of the family on my fathers side really are part Magical?"

"Well yes, your father was a squib as were several other members of your family but still you have your own brand of magic. It is a powerful presence of mind and an ability to command which has guided you and your crew through much of which would destroy most anyone else."

"But the timeline... If I meet them It may be damaged." Even after what they had gone through so far for the Q, Janeway was still determined to follow some Protocol.

"Do not worry Kathryn. You will know the parents but of the seven teenage children..." the Q said with a smirk, "You will not know which of the younger generation are your fathers direct ancestor till after you have met the family and come back on board."

"Sounds fair enough." She sighed as after all it was Q's way to make amends for commandeering Voyager. She knew it would be much less a hassle to allow the Omnipent being to have his way this time and also she had to admit—to herself that is- she was curious about her ancestors.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

During the height of the fearful battle the air had reeked terribly with the scent of drawn blood and fear that mingled together—but was countered by the determination and courage of those who kepat fighting against Voldemorts forces.

But as the grounds miraculously repaired themselves, including the Quidditch pitch, there was a change in the air to a sense of hope and peace that hadn't been felt since Voldemort's return. The castle itself looked refreshed and renewed, though how that could have come to be was a mystery to most who gaped at the gleaming clean walls that showed none of the destruction that had been done during the battle.

"Oh my, whatever has happened here is extremely powerful magic beyond comprehension." Squeaked Professor Flitwick as he looked further down at the sights of the entrance gates that gleamed like new, and that of Hagrids hut which was as if it had been freshly built and then he turned to look at the whomping Willow that looked healthier than it had in many a year. "It is truly a miraculous sight."

3 "I know! Eventually though, we may have some explaining to do. I just... I mean to think of what has just occurred... " Whispered Minerva as she shuddered at the memory of the unrepentant Death Eaters and Voldemort being judged and dealt with the way they were. "Then again I never thought that- for the last few months - it wasn't Snape, but Death himself that was Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Truly shocking that!" Professor Sprout shook her head. "Next we will probably learn that muggles have learned to do magic."

Muggles do have their own brand of magic-even if it isn't natural. I still don't quite understand how or why." said Horace Slughorn. "I feel like there is more to the story but I am not sure if I would really like to know."

"I suspect Peeves could fill us in on some of it. If he has a mind to that is." Minerva responded. "But then again I get the feeling that even the portraits and the Sorting Hat have much more knowledge about the situation than any of us mortals will ever know."

"So very curious. It all started with Snape and Draco Malfoy vanishing act last year and then all the other strange events that have occured and reported by the Daily Prophet since..." Horace shook his head in wonder.

"I admit I am pretty curious, considering my Greenhouses now have some very strange and interesting plants that I had never heard of before." Professor Spout with a slight furrow developing on her forehead said, "Then again it may be better if we just accept what we hve learned and let most of the strange occurrences that have happened over the past year remain a mystery to those who were not directly involved."

"I believe I can accept that." Filius replied, as they made sure the Entrance doors stayed wide open as an invitation to all to enter. "But then again even if the facts do come out, They won't be believed totally by everyone. In fact over time they will become a source of myth and legend."

"Much like Merlin and King Arthur." Minerva nodded in understanding. "Or even fairy tales to entertain the children as of yet unborn."

While they where musing about the strangeness of fate, they saw many of the children who had been evacuated suddenly appeared in batches of six at a time. Families and friends were reunited even as the children who had been sent away came back within a series of beams that mesmerized almost everyone who saw them materialise.

The discussion about what had transpired over the last year stopped- to be renewed at a later time as squeals and screams of families and friends finding and reuniting rang throughout.

the youngsters chattered about being on a Muggle ship while the Professors where gathering together, the children and all the townsfolk, Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix they could, who came to their aid into the Great Hall to celebrate the victory and the miracles they had been witness to.

Not all of the survivors went into the castle at that point of time.

Sirius looked up at the blue skies where the clouds where slowly dissipating. The strange ship was long gone with its cargo of Acromantulas along with his old nemisis Severus Snape. Sirus couldn't help but wonder as to what the future would hold for the other wizard.

"I hope that wherever you find yourself, everything you attempt to do turns out great for you Snape. You've earned the chance to live your life the way you want." whispered Sirus as he was approached by Harry, who had his closest friends Hermione and Ron along with Neville and Luna surrounding him in support as he was being regarded by many of the survivors with awe and also admittedly a touch of fear. That was to be expected though as it wasn't every day that any of them would see Death coming forward upon command.

"This year has been one great adventure." said Ron to break the silence. "You think our own Draco Malfoy will be returning now?"

"Yes I believe so. Sirius answered, "Anyybody know how is Draco's... I don't know many times, grandson doing?" Sirius' nose wrinkled slightly, "I don't know him as well as you lot do."

"I heard that Draconus has nearly exhaused his magical core to a very dangerous level." a teary eyed Herminie informed the animagus. "In fact, he may become the only real casualty of this weird battle."

"I am sure that Draconus will recover and then he'll be wanting to return to Voyager once he gets the okay to travel from Madame Pomfrey." Harry explained as Ron put a comforting arm around Hermionie's shoulder, "I think I will miss him and all the strange situations we found ourselves in."

"Odd to think that the past, present and future culd be made to converge in this way." said Hermione after a few moments, "I wonder what the Malfoys will think once Draco comes back with Maraga. I doubt they can say she isn't a pureblood."

" Doesn't anyone else here think it kind of weird meeting your grandchildren before your even a father." asked Ron. "Just wondering."

Sirius snorted then replied, "Yes that would be quite interesting to say the least, Though I suspect that each of us have experienced only a slice of what that Q character set in motion."

Sirius looked over at Harry who looked to be much more confident and ppowerful than he had the year before when Sirius last saw him fighting in the Department of Mysteries, " You do realise that I have a whole year of your life to properly catch up on Harry. I want to hear every little detail."

"Okay.."but It is going to sound a bit farfetched." Harry nodded happily.

"Of that, I am sure." Sirius responded. "But remember, I too have had some farfetched experiences too."

After one last look upward at the sun and sky, the group followed everyone else into the castle where the jubilant House Elves were preparing a magnificant feast to celebrate the victory over Voldemort.

**HogwartsvoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

The night sky was alight with twinkling stars and there was life and light within the castle. Jubilation was rampant as many wizards witches, House Elves, Centaurs and Griphook the Goblin where still gathered throughout the Great Hall.

There was one fact that would not be forgotten, a miracle had occurred on this Halloween, which was going to be discussed and reverently honoured for many years to come. Every so often somebody would peer out at the grounds and shake their heads in pure unadulterated amazement.

The castle grounds looked pristine once again to everyone's amazed eyes. Even the castle showed very little damage. One would never have known that there had been not long before- a major battle that ended the last war against The most evil Wizard known in over a hundred years- Voldemort.

The children who had been taken on board Voyager and kept safe while the battle took place regaled everyone with tales of their own. The idea that muggles could walk over to a strange looking indent in a wall and ask for whatever beverage or food they wanted fascinated them as much as the tiny dragon that was the familiar of the 16 year old witch that they saw accompanying Draco Malfoy who in himself was becoming quite the enigma.

They also spoke of the appearance of the Muggle who called himself Neelix and of his natural exuberance and kind voice that did much to keep them engrossed in the various tales he told them while giving them food and drinks, the likes of which none of them could ever say they had before.

While massive amounts of food was eaten and drinks where drunk, there where varied conversations which flowed about the castle - not only among the Wizards and witches but also the Ghosts, portraits, House Elves and even the sorting Hat where talking about the bravery shown by all the combatants against the forces brought in by Voldemort, the miracles that had been witnessed and the tremendous powers that Harry Potter had shown along with Draconus Malfoy.

"_Should have known there would have been a battle. It is Halloween."_

"_Yes we should have known, every year we have had strange things happen on Halloween."_

_"Did you see how that Goblin, Griphook fought? I sure wouldn't want to get on his bad side."_

_"I can't imagine a Gringotts Goblin fighting along side us... especially that one- considering he doesn't like us wand-wielders much."_

_"Yeah I know. I heard that too . But he did fight with us."_

"_Hey, Weren't those snake-headed fellows sumfin?" "And Snape... He brought them here!"_

"_And that massives ship up above taking away the Acromantulas." _

"_Amazing it was."_

"_That's amazing? I thought Potter was going to wipe us all out."_

"_That's twice he survived an Avada Kedavra." _

"_That was rather terrifying. I don't want to think of what happened all those Death Eaters."_

"_Some of them got pardoned by Death himself!"_

"_Ohhh, That was really shocking! "_

"_The veil is thinnest at Halloween you know."_

"_He brought quite a few of the kids and staff who had died back to life."_

"_I was fighting two Death Eaters at once near the Whomping willow and then suddenly I was moved out of the way of one of its branches when it came down and pulverized them." _

"_Did you see all that white magic Malfoy sent at those Dementors?"_

"_Who could miss that? It was blinding!"_

"_But he looked real bad afterward."_

"_His magic is almost depleted, At least that is what I heard when he was brought in."_

_"Nobody except for his relatives Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are allowed in at the moment."_

_" Will the family from that starship be allowed?"_

_"Yes, I believe so. In fact I believe they have already been ... beamed I think the word is to the corridor leading to the infirmary."_

The various conversations in the Great Hall were ignored by the animagus who was looking into the cup of hot chocolate which ws cooling. His mind elsewhere.

"Sirius." Harry said quietly, "I am sure the kids you left behind on Voyager will be pleased to see you now that the battle is over."

"I hope they will be coming down soon." answered Sirus as he crunched his nose and a furrow developed on his brow. "You know they have spent most of their lives as a close knit family on a dying planet without much guidence by an adult. I never thought I would be a father figure."

"You have been to me. You know I met Dulcis, Pollax and Leonia while on board Voyager." Harry answered softly, " It is kind of odd if one thinks about it, kids from another planet coming here. Our lives becoming..." Harry paused to think of the word he was searching for then said, " intertwined like this but I am happy that they are willing to come into the family."

"Thank you Harry for that vote of confidence. I know that Dulcus will most likely be only one who remains behind when Voyager returns to its own time but I believe the older two will not stay here since they will want to follow their hearts and travel the stars." Sirus looked sideways at the young man who was sitting beside him. "I know they will do okay if they do... but I feel helpless in that I won't be around to help."

"I am sure that Pollax and Leonia will do you and the name of Black honour no matter what century they find themselves in. I felt like ithat whole crew is like one large family." Harry assured Sirius, "Remember I have met them along with those other friends of Malfoy."

"Yes, I suppose." Sirius agreed as his mouth twitched into a lopsided smile. "Muggles are really amazing in thier adaptability." Harry nodded in agreement.

Mad-Eye being a bit paranoid about the safety and protection of the youngsters and those who valiantly fought against Vodemort had insisted that Remus go with him because of the werewolfs great senses of hearing and smell to make doubly sure that the inside of the castle was in fact safe and free of any death eaters or other evil beings, they came over and sat down on the bench across the table from Sirius and Harry.

"That was a bloody amazing show of power Potter." Mad-Eye groused as he reached for some food and sniffed it. "I must admit that you and Malfoy impressed me with your displays. Why Malfoy thought to use up his magic to create that Patronus was a bit foolish, He would have been defensless if he was attacked after." Mad-Eye paused and growled slightly, " Not exactly how I thought the end of the war would be played out but I suppose since it worked out better than I anticipated I shouldn't complain."

"I suspect that Malfoy had been thinking of using up the last of the 'Q' power he had been gifted with." Harry said, "I think he also inherited the ability to be a human patronus from his grandmothers side of the family."

"You know... For once in my life, I don't think I am going to ask as to what you are actually talking about." Mad-Eye answered as his eye kept spinning about taking in all the activity that surrounded him. He stiffined as he noted, "There are some very oddly dressed muggles wandering around the grounds..." Mad-Eye glared at Harry and Sirius and asked cautiously. " They come from this Voyager you lot where talking about?"

"Yes, I think that is quite possible." Sirius answered calmly. "I wonder where..." Sirius didn't get to finish his statement as Dulcis and her Sh'lat, Vulcan caused a stir when they appeared at the opened doorway to the Great Hall, for the pups fangs where showing and looked quite deadly but as Sirius moved quickly to stand up and swept the little girl up into his arms the crowd cheered as both of them burst into tears of happiness as Vedeion, Mogar, Pollax and Leonia joined them. Sirius felt a happiness that during all those years in Azkhaban he had never thought would come to pass.

"_Daddy, I's was lookin for you. Vulcan knew where to find you though. He's smart!' Cap tin Janeway is visitin' her familbly. Did you know she has never seen them before?" _The little girl didn't seem to take a breath as she chatrered on to the point words where slightly slurrred in her excitement. "Is this really the earth place you talked about? You pwomise its sun won't burn up the planet, Kin you 'ntruduce me to my new bother 'Arry?"

"Dulcis, calm yourself and let Sirius breathe." Leonia's voice cut across the happy and excited child's chatter. "Calm down Vulcan!" The Sh'lat was spinning about with glee, as its tail whacked everyone within reach but upon command from Leonia he managed to settle down... a little.

Vedeion the Centaur and Mogar the little goblin joined in the laughter and joy as they greeted their new friends.

Mogar felt the presence of another Goblin behind him and turned to look up at Griphook who had gota up from where he had been sitting and was looking down at him straight-backed but with a strangely pleased look upon his face.

"Well met Mogar Stoneshreder." Griphook grumbled before he was startled by the little goblins swift response. He found himself with an armful of small Goblin who hugged him.

"Well met Griphook, I wasn't sure I'd see you again." Mogar beamed with pleasure at seeing the Earth Goblin that he considered as his newest friend.

"You are and I too am pleased to meet with you again." Griphook growled as he showed his sharp teeth in an unusual—for him- smile.

Not far behind them, Mr Ollivander, looked frail but healthier than he had been when he had disappeared from his shop in Diagon Allley. He was already looking forward to making new wands with the wood that rejected the dark from the Nemus ut Repello Malum trees that Draco Malfoy had been gifted with.

Miss Burbage was just relieved to be back on Earth and inside Hogwarts. She may have been the Muggle Studies Professor but the wonders she had observed on Voyager had overwhelmed her.

The sight of the new arrivals caused almost everyone in the Great Hall to momentarily go silent as they stopped to stare at the unusual sight of the muggle style clothing on obviously magical beings.

"Where is Draco? And that girl... Maraga?" Hermione asked as she noticed their absence among the group.

"Um I think they and the Lieutenant are going to see a relative of theirs called Draconus. They were with the Q." Mogar answered the question as he and Griphook settled down at a vacant spot nearby.

I wonder where mum and dad are... I thought that Ginny and my brothers would be here celebrating our victory." Ron said as he realised his family was not in the Great Hall.

"All the other members of your family are all fine, the last I saw of them. They where talking to Captain Janeway. You know I think she looks a lot like Molly Weasley." said Ollivander as he looked at Ron. "I didn't ask but it looked like they where having some sort of family reunion.'

"I think I will go see for myself." Ron said with barely concealed curiosity and excitement. He then stood up and then frowned as he realised he didn't know where they where.

"They are still outside looking at the quidditch pitch and other parts of the grounds while they talk." Mr Ollivander answered Ron's unspoken question. He then smiled and joked, "Much quieter there than it is inside."

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

"Q" Draco said in a respectful tone. "Is it time for us to say goodbye?" as the incubator containing the baby dragons was being prepared to be beamed down to the Wizarding world of Earth.

"Soon Draco for I shall be leaving shortly as I believe everything has been wrapped up for now. But I shall tell you a little of what your future entails as a reward for your participation in this situation you found yourself drawn into. You showed that you can look beyond what you have been taught as a child."

Q answered as he placed one hand on Dracos shoulder. He smiled at both the teens and then said.

"Draco- you and Maraga. Not only will your little dragon venture grow and become well known and loved as pets, but also you will invest your knuts, galleons wisely in many projects which involve space travel while you raise your rather large family." At the shocked looks cast at him by both of the teens, the Q smirked, "You and Maraga will find that in the distant future that not all members of your family will be willing to stay in the wizarding world when they realize that they have a choice which you will give them."

Maraga looked radiant with happiness to hear what Q had said about having a large family and leaned her head on Draco's shoulder while he gave her a hug as he asked.

"You mean that some members of my family will continue to live on Earth staying in the wizarding world while managing the Malfoy fortunes and others will prefer to join Star Fleet?" The Q nodded, Draco's eyes narrowed a moment then he chuckled. "Well I suppose I shouldn't complain. After all even if some do not wish to travel in space they can help by funding the projects that come up."

"My Grandfather..." Maraga looked questioningly at the Q. "Will he? I mean, he won't know anyone except for us..."

"Don't worry child, I believe your Grandfather Vincere will enjoy his retirement years living among the Earthlings. The Q answered with a gentle glance at her face, "As long as he is with his family he will be content and anyway he is very much the gregarious type and will make many new friends."

"That I will. Do not worry yourselves my child. I am quite ready to explore the wonders of this new world." the creaky yet firm voice of her beloved Grandfather cut in as he walked behind them with his devoted little elf Starfoot, looking around at the various moving portraits that gawked back at them while whispering among themselves.

**VoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyagerHogwarts**

Draconus had fallen into a very deep healing sleep and taken to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey made him as comfortable as humanly possible.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who had felt it wasn't quite appropriate for them to join in the celebrations taking place in the Great Hall was talking quietly to Poppy by the medicine cupboard where they couldn't be overheard by Draconus if he happened to wake up sooner than they anticipated. Narcissa and Lucius did their best to not look as horrified as they felt, as the mediwitch's told the boy and his family the results of the scans she had taken. Draconus had drained his magical core to the extent that he was now a squib.

The doors to the infirmary opened then and several figures came inside. The three turned and gasps of surprise was uttered by the three adults who where still by the medicine cupboard. Narcissa recovered first and readhed over to pull an astonished Lucius over to where their son stood with a lively mischevious look upon his face- along with a beautiful young witch with blue green eyes, pale flawless skin and shiny dark hair. Also with them was an elderly wizard and a House Elf who had on a strange muggle uniform. The incubator that contained the baby dragons which had been lfollowing Maraga and Draco settled down just under one of the windows of the infirmary.

"Hello Father." Draco said respectfully, "I would like you to meet my intended, Maraga and her Grandfather the Grand Wizard Vincere of Novus Venificus Magus. Sir, these are my parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

" Retired rather. No need for formality to get in the way of a future in-law relationship." Maraga's grandfather explained with a wry smirk as he shook hands with Lucius then kissed the back of Narcissa's hand.

"Yes you are absolutely right." was Narcissa's somewhat calm reply. Her voice trembled ever so slightly

Draconus woke up to find that the battle had ended and smiled as he noticed everyone who was gathered in the Hospital Wing hadn't noticed he had awoken yet. He watched silently with pleasure as he saw his Great Grandfather Draco was being hugged by his mother Narcissa who was having a very hard time keeping her tears in check as did the father Lucius who was not only relieved at seeing Draco but shocked at the sight of a beautiful young green eyed girl who had a tiny dragon sitting upon her shoulder.

"Hi Dad!" exclaimed Draconus as he spotted his father who was dressed in his Starfleet uniform and was standing a short distance away with an older wizard while watching the family reunion between Draco and his parents. "Did everything go as planned?"

"Yes son well over ten thousand lives were saved because of Ambassadors Merlin and Snape." answered his father as he stepped closer to where his son was now sitting up, "and before you ask, the children are all accounted for."

Madame Pomfrey kept looking back and forth between Draco and Draconus. "Oh my!"

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey, but I couldn't explain fully before." Narcissa smiled at the astonished medi-witch as she sat down on a chair beside the bed and placed her hand on Draconus's arm. "I know it isn't often if ever that one meets up with time travellers from the future."

"That is all right, after everything that has happened over the past year I understand... I think." answered Madame Pomfrey as she ran a scan with her wand over Draconus one last time.

Putting her wand away, the look upon her face turned serious as she looked at Draconus, "I am sorry to say that your magical core has been badly damaged and you may stay as ... a squib." A sympathetic tear ran down her face.

"Draconus sighed and then said softly, "It's okay. I am still able to work at my chosen career even without the magic." His eyes crinkled at the corners. "At least I can still play Quidditch if I so desire."

"But you need your magic to play Quidditch." Lucius choked out. "We failed in our duties..."

"Don't worry sir I won't find having little or no magic an inconvenience when playing Quidditch," Draconus smiled wryly, "We have on board Voyager some floors that have rooms known as Holodecks." His brow furrowed as he tried to explain what he meant in terms they would understand. " I guess you could say it is something similar to a Pensive yet it is also different... Muggles use what they call holographic technology to create three dimensional places, games and all manner of things that is bound only by ones imagination."

Draco chuckled, "I have to admit it was fun to play Quidditch on board the starship. Even some of the muggles joined in the fun as did Vedeion and Morgar, though I have never seen such a broom before that a centaur could ride." he looked up at his fathers startled and confused face, " The Q promised me that he would return some day when I am older and have accomplished all that I need to do so I can become a part of Star Fleet." I hope he will remember."

"He will." Arturus smiled at the boy who was to be his Grandfather. "Otherwise nothing that has happened in our past. He pointed to himself and Draconus, "Present." He did an open handed sweep with his arm, "And the future all depends upon it."

"I feel a little overwhelmed by all this..." muttered Lucius to Narcissa who understood what he was trying to put into words as she placed a finger on his lips. "These people... two being our descendents from the future. It is quite..." For once he found himself at a loss for words to describe what he was trying to say.

"It will get better my love." Narcissa told him quietly. " Our son Draco is back safely and Draconus can now go back to his starship and become the person he was meant to be. That is all that matters."

"What are you two thinking about now Draco... Draconus?" Arturus asked the two boys.

"Those meals that Neelix makes." Both of the boys said in unison.

"Should have known food would be on your minds." Arturus chuckled. "But what would you miss especially?"

"I am looking forward to being able to eat Neelixes Jimbalian fudge cake with pureed L'maki nut icing." Draconus grinned, "It has been too long since I had a piece that I almost forgot what it tastes like."

"_You can't forget_! I know I can't." Draco licked his lips, "I hope Neelix will take the time to teach the House Elves how to make it before returning to Voyager."

"They will learn how... I am sure Neelix will make sure of that but it isn't quite like his." Arturus assured Draco.

"I suppose not. But it is acceptable." Draconus grinned. "Three centuries from now Neelix's Jimbalian fudge cake is still considered a special treat, which is not, served all the time. Just on special occasions."

"What...Who? " Lucius,who was not feeling like his normal self was beginning to wonder if he had been crucio'ed and was imagining what he was experiencing. "Am I really hearing all this?" He then pointed a shaking finger over toward the incubator where the baby dragons where making noises and rustling aout. _And. Are. Those. Baby. Dragons. In. That . Contraption?"_

'Err, Could be Father." Draco answered. "Got them when visiting the planet of Vulcan." Noticing the looks on his parents faces he continued. " Q told me raising these minatures will become a thriving business. Why look at Ignis."

_"Ignis?" _Lucius twisted his head about looking for this strangely named person. In a strained voice he repeated. "_Who is this Ignis?"_

''Ignis Diligo .Maraga's minature dragon familiar."

The Iguanna sized little dragon with the blend of green shades with a silver band running down from his forehead to the tip of his nose, belched a puff of smoke as he opened his mouth and stuck his long thin tongue out toward Lucius.

"Yes they are the first Malfoy Dragons. We will explain everything about them. For now don't try to analyze the situation, just go with the flow. " Arturus chuckled.

Starfoot was unusually silent as he stood by his master and Mistress while listening in on the various conversations. Maraga noticed his bewilderment and knelt down.

"Starfoot..." She said as the little House Elf unconsciously rubbed his little paw across the chest of his little uniform.

"Yes Mistress Maraga?"

"I know this is confusing for you. You wish to fly among the stars, which you have, but now you feel that your adventure has come to an end."

The small Elf nodded. His eyes wide, "But I's can still be lookin' after my family?"

Noticing the anxious look developing upon the face of his small and dear servant, Maraga's Grandfather placed his hand on the small Elf's shoulder. "Starfoot, I think Maraga is meaning to say that it is all right for you to choose your own future. To stay with Maraga, Draco and myself, or if you so wish to, Go with young Draconus when he returns to Voyager. Either way you will still be serving our family."

"But Captain Janeway..." The little Elf said, "She might not allow..."

"Oh yes she will. Grandfather and I have already discussed this option with her. " Maraga said as she ran a gentle finger across his cheek, "She already gave permission for you to stay on board if you so wished."

Starfoot looked at Draconus. "Would you want me?"

Draconus looked up at his own father Arturus, who gave his son a slight nod, then answered. "Why not? I am sure that arrangements can be made for you to come to Star Fleet Academy with me.

"I's learn lessons with you?" Starfoot's face beamed.

"Of course you will. In fact once we return to Voyager I expect you to study with me. I can guarrantee that both of us will have learned quite a lot about starships before we even get back to Earth."

Authors Notes

Sorry for the lateness of this but between one thing and another including a flooded living area I have been distracted. Who would have thought both sump pumps would stop working properly at the same time?... during the rainiest season I have ever seen!

I hope this chapter which is a bit longer than normal makes up for having to wait. Just another one or two to finish off the story. I never thought it would have gone on as long as it has but then who am I to fight with a rather stubborn muse? :)


	65. After The Battle Part 2

**Chapter 65- After The Battle Part 2**

It wasn't too long after meeting her fathers family of the Twentieth Century when Captain Janeway had been escorted to the Hospital Wing and she was quite pleased to hear how Draconus was adapting to his situation and the promise that he would be released into the care of the Doctor upon Voyager once the Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey deemed he was well enough to leave the wing.

She was introduced to Narcissa and a slightly unnerved and awed Lucius who was still trying to comprehend the fact that he was in the presence of some very powerful and respectable otherworldly wizards and now he was meeting a lady Muggle who just happened to command a starship.

Soon though, the tenseness was replaced with a much more relaxed atmosphere as the group settled around the 'invalid' who asked- with a noticeably innocent look in his eye.

"Did Mr. Neelix come down too? I am sure he would love to meet some new people and collect new recipies to mangle ... er to try."

"Mr Neelix has beamed down and is, I believe, trading recipies with the Hogwarts House Elves." Captain Janeway answered Draconus with a smile.

"Oh my," Lieutenant Arturus Malfoy started to laugh as did Draconus and the other travellers.

"What is so funny?" Lucius enquired with a look of puzzled confusion.

"Pleeka rind" Draconus said with a straight face.

"Jelly a la Neelix" Arturus chuckled at the bewildered looks cast his way, "Honest it was one of the first meals I sampled when he came on board."

"I'd say the garnishes..." mused Captain Janeway, "such as octopus legs arranged along the sides of a dish that looks like something crawling out of the food.

"Well if he gives the Elves the recipe for his Jimbalian fudge cake I for one won't complain." Draco licked his lips.

"Say I wonder... Is Draco a new convert to the wonders of Jimbalian fudge cake!" Draconus grinned as he touched his right temple with his index finger. "Or rather an old convert who technically happens to be the first Malfoy to travel space – even if his first voyage in space happened on board a starship with several decendants?"

"that is mildly confusing Draconus. But then again I suppose to those who haven't experienced what we have- so is going from the future to the past which is the present -yet isn't" Arturus said, to which another bout of laughter ensued.

"But will these elves be able to reproduce the Jimbalian fudge cake with ingredients found on Earth?" asked Maraga once the laughter died down somewhat. "After all I think that some foods from other worlds might not be able to be be copied very well due to the obvious difficulties of obtaining the proper ingredients.

"No worry, Neelix is quite adept at adjusting the way food is prepared and would tell you that eating the food of a species is a great way to learn about them." Said Captain Janeway.

"That sounds... " After glancing at Lucius stunned face, Narcissa said carefully, "dangerously adventurous."

"Traveling about and not always knowing what the next meal is going to be made from is a great adventure not to be confused with the act of actually eating said meal." said Arturus with a lopsided smirk.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

"It is time for us to be off." Now the reality of his leaving and returning to Voyager and eventually his own time struck him. Draconus had said goodbye to all the portraits, and the Sorting hat in what was now the Headmistress's office. Minerva had allowed him to enter and waited patiently with not only the teens who had been close to him but also Sirius and Dulcis, Peeves and the various Ghosts in the main entrance way near the huge oak doors.

After leaving the office and watching as the gargoyles closed the entrance Draconus walked slowly down the main staircase and then paused with what felt like a lump in his throat as he viewed everyone standing near the oak doors below- who was waiting patiently to say a last goodbye to him.

Arturus and Starfoot where the only members of Voyager that remained behind to wait for him. Neelix had gone back with The Captain and was planning a welcome home party complete with Jimbalian fudge cake.

True to what Sirius thought Pollax and Leonia had chosen to stay with Voyager and go into an unknown future while surprisingly to everyone -except for Captain Janeway and the Q- Griphook the Gringotts Goblin also chose to stay with Mogar who wished to return to Novus Venificus Magus where both of them would have a new start and the Q returned to return Voyager to its own timeline and also transport the both Goblins after they said their goodbyes to the few wizarding friends they had made.

Dulcis held Sirius tightly about the neck and refused to let go as she said her goodbyes though her tears as she knew it would be the last time that she would see Pollax, Leonia and Mogar.

Draconus assured Peeves that he at least would meet him again someday and the little poltergeist burst into tears as he saluted him and disappeared.

After being hugged to an inch of his life, Draconus looked around one last time at Draco, Maraga with sadness yet knew he had been most fortunate in being able to meet his Grandfather and Grandmother even if for a short time. He also said his goodbyes to Madame Pomfrey, Profesor McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Crabbe and Goyle and also all the Weasleys.

Then both he and his father was transported back on board Voyager which was sent back to their own time but with the help of Q had been sent from where they had been taken -past the uninhabited area they would have travelled through - to a spot much closer to their destination.

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

Standing just inside and watching Ignis and all of the baby dragons trying out their little wings plus glancing over at the distant figures practicing some Quidditch and the crowd sitting in the stands watching the action, Draco and Maraga looked up at the fat flakes of snow coming down from the sky. Draco was explaining to her that it had been a very long time in the scheme of things since a game of Quidditch was even played - much less having members of different houses getting together and playing just for the heck of it.

Ignis was quite busy looking after the youngsters who where wandering off on him and then tagging him when he was going after one of the little scamps who where protected by several warming charms that kept the cold from penetrating their thick scaly bodies.

Hagrid and his dog Fang were also enjoying the sight of the multicoloured babies as they swooped and raced after one another as he stood just outside his hut. He had been thrilled when Draco and Maraga had asked him if he would be interested in helping look after the little dragons and he eagerlly agreed to help. Vincere and Maraga took Draco's advice though and made sure the gamekeeper would feed the tiny creatures the proper baby dragon food that had been developed especially for them.

Peeves popped behind them and dropped a bucketfull of wet icy snow that landed mostly on Dracos head and shoulders as he sang out.

_Oh what fun it is to play Quidditch on a cold wet day._

_Dashing through the crowds laughing all the way._

"Oh my." Maraga's eyes widened as she managed to dodge, not all but most of the snow. "That... stuff is COLD!"

"PEEVES!" Draco roared as he felt the chilliness of the snow as it smacked him. He couldn't help but laugh even as he grouched, "You are truly a pest!"

The Poltergeist laughed back and zoomed away as Maraga's Grandfather approached slowly. "I take it that was a sign that things are getting back to normal?"

"Yes sir. Peeves is getting back into his mischievous ways... If he ever actually got away from them to begin with." Draco answered, " I take it you are visiting Hogwarts for the day?"

"Yes, I am! I have just visited Headmistress McGonagall who – I must say, is such a delightful conversationalist and I have learned quite a lot just by listening to her stories." Vincere beamed, " But I am digressing a bit as I came to let you and Maraga know that have also managed to talk the Minister of Magic into agreeing that raising and marketing the little dragons as household pets are not risky ventures."

"Oh Grandfather! That is wonderful." Maraga's eyes gleamed as she hugged him and Draco.

The tiny dragons had grown some and Maraga's grandfather noting the rune patterns upon the baby dragons and one in particular resembled Harry Potters scar suggested that it would be a perfect gift to give to the Boy Who Lived Twice.

"Every time Mr. Potter goes anywhere near the babies, that little one acts quite excited and likes to sit on his shoulder , much like Ignis does with Maraga." Vincere explained as he pointed at the tiniest dragon, " Even now, take note how that little guy has been trying to fly over to where Mr. Potter is."

"Don't forget Hagrid since he has spent a lot of time helping us raise them while they are here at Hogwarts. You know he is known to be totally enamoured with Dragons and would love to actually own one." Draco drawled. "I think the fat one with the black striped head and forest green scales would be quite suitable for him- considering it has been quite obvious over the past month that it is fast becoming his favourite.'

"Yes I think you are right. He told me he calls that particular one lollipop." answered Vincere carefully but his voice cracked as he tried not to chuckle. "It even responds to that name now."

"Lollipop!" Draco nearly rolled his eyes but instead said, "That settles it! That little one will definitely have to be gifted to Hagrid."

After she quit giggling, Maraga agreed with Vincere and Draco that it was quite appropriate to gift Harry with the tiny dragon with the rune pattern that resembled Sowelu, the sun and the one fat little dragon who was endearing enough to gift Hagrid with his own pet dragon as he had spent quite a lot of time helping to look after all the little dragons while Draco and Maraga where in class.

"I think you are correct, those two little ones would be suitable familiars for Harry and Hagrid if they would like to have them. Though I do hope that Harry's Owl won't object to sharing Harry with another familiar." Maraga looked over toward the Owlery.

"Looks like the game is breaking up." Vincere said as he glanced out toward the Quidditch field, then said in a joking manner. " Their stomachs must be telling them it is soon time to have supper."

"Grandfather. Do you think that Lucius and Narcissa understands what is required to raise these miniatures or if everything will be readied for transporting the other little dragons to the Manor by the time that Hogwarts break for that Holiday Draco told us about... Christmas?"

"I am sure my parents will follow the instructions given to them by your Grandfather to the letter. After all you Maraga and your Grandfather are actually the only two people in this entire world who have successfully raised a miniature dragon to adulthood,."

" Draco is right there. I have ensured that there will be several House Elves capable of looking after them properly. Vincere smiled at his Granddaughter. "Lucius and Narcissa have jotted down the list of what foods to give them and understands the specialised requirements needed to house them comfortably."

"Potter!" Draco called out as he spotted the dark haired teen with his friends and surprisingly Crabbe and Goyle as Maragas little dragon and athe babies swooped around in the crisp cool air above them. The one with the lightning shaped rune hovered over Potter and blew happy tiny puffs of flames up into the air

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry responded in kind- though without rancor.

" It seems that we have a problem with one of the baby dragons... "

"What? Why are you telling me?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Well look at the one with the rune that matches your scar." Draco called down. Harry looked over at the cluster of babies that where flying around Ignis. " It isn't over there- It is above your head, Seems like it has chosen you."

"What!" Harry twisted his head around to look up at the tiny dragon that was flying above him. " You really think that ..."

Harry's voice failed him as the little dragon decided to land upon his shoulder and closed its wings while digging its tiny claws into the fabric of Harry's Quidditch robe.

"Yes Potter, looks like you have acquired another familiar. Merry Christmas."

**HogwartsVoyagerHogwartsVoyager**

**Epilogue – Approximately 40-45 years later **

Many years after The battle that was considered a pivoting point between the Wizarding World and Muggles, the Minister-of-Magic stood upon a podium that was placed upon the grounds of Hogwarts and was giving a speech to commemorate those who had fallen in both wars and had not returned to life as many others did who had fought during that miraculous battle which ended the second wizarding war of the twentieth century.

Draco and Maraga, along with Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna where being honoured as where the other veterans of the long ago war.

_"On this day the war between the light and Voldemort's forces was ended in a very spectacular way. Thanks to the courage of those wizards and witches who fought along side Harry Potter also known as the Boy-Who- Lived twice beheld a miracle... "_

The Malfoys stood beside the Potters, Weasleys and Longbottoms -surrounded by their children and grandchildren-blanked out the comments being made by the Minister-of-Magic as they paid homage in silence to those who had died in both of the wars and gave thanks to the intervention of Q and those star travellers who came to their aid from the future.

"The list of the honoured dead would have been longer if it wasn't for the Q's intervention" Harry spoke quietly after the Rememberance services had ended and the audience had dispersed for another year a small group stayed behind to share in the Halloween feast and then later pay homage to another event which even though only a few of them- Draco Malfoy and Maraga could be considered witnesseses.

"Yes the list _would_ have been much longer." Draco agreed with Harry as he continued. "I am also especially thankful that the Q had commandeered the starship Voyager and then took Professor Snape and I along for the ride which brought Maraga and I together."

"Yes and I am sure that Dad treasured that moment he got his wish to be on board a muggle airy plane." Ron said as he thought back to the last battle and its aftermath. "But he didn't get to be on a airy plane. he was taken on board Voyager."

"I don't think he really knew the difference Ron." Hermione interjected. "It was muggle and he was able to see what it was like. I think that was what mattered."

"I suppose so. For an old wizard he certainly remembers quite a lot about that time but the memory of the airy plane is the one he remembers the most." Ron grinned, "I think Mum, Ginny and my brothers where rather awed by the way dad left us with the transpotting thingy. I had to remind them that I had the same experience and I came back in one piece."

Dulcis was quite grown up now, married with her own children who were attending Hogwarts and carrying on the Marauder traditions which made her father Sirius proud. Her pet Shla't called Vulcan however was not present as he had died at the ripe old age of thirty years with his mate ( Sirius suspected it was another gift from Q when he found it chewing his best dragonhide boots under the tree during Dulcis' first Christmas on Earth.) at his side.

There was still two pups from the last litter they had who were presently frolicking about with the little dragon known by the absurd name of Lollipop, by the hut near the forbidden forest that was still occupied by the now elderly Gamekeeper.

The adults laughed at the memories they had accumulated over the years while they and their now grown up chldren cast warming spells on the youngsters and themselves as the air around them cooled down.

One of the younger grand-daughters who was peering through the night sky toward where the monument stood asked, "What exactly is a vetrin? My grandpa, Grandma where called vetrins."

An elderly creaky voice answered the small child's question.

**"A Veteran is someone, who at one point in their life, wrote a blank cheque payable to their country for an amount up to, and including, their life. That is beyond honour. I know that there are way too many people who tend to forget that fact as they go about their daily lives and only upon this day do they give a thought to all those who paid the ultimate sacrifice for the freedom to live in peace, but I will always remember."**

The little girl nodded in understanding then with a serious look upon her face she said. "And today is to honour the dead. So those who are known as a Vetrin are those who help us to remember. Thank you for 'splaining what the name vetrins means to me."

"You Are welcome." Professor McGonnagal smiled back as the child wandered off to where the other youngsters where waiting and looking up at the night sky, " What a smart child she is. "She is definitely Hermione's grand-daughter all right."

Harry turned around and hugged the ancient Witch who had last seen them only a few weeks earlier when they celebrated her one hundred and forty-fourth birthday. "Professor McGonagall! It is good of you to come."

"I wouldn't miss the service nor the chance to see all the children again." McGonnagal looked extremely pleased as she looked over the children gathered together. Some of them where of Hogwarts age and others where still a little young yet. "The youngsters seem to be a bit more interested in watching the stars tonight."

"I- I believe our children and Grandchildren wish to witness the end of Venificus Magus Professor " answered Draco as Maraga stood beside him with a few nostalgic tears flowing down her face.

Marga finally got control over her emotions enough to talk and whispered, "We received information that if we watched the skies tonight that we will see its final moments. I wanted to see it from here where our lives together truly started. And Grandfather..."

"I know your Grandfather would have loved to be here with us but he did live on for another forty years before passing away." Draco squeezed Maraga's hand gently. "The old planetary system has been gone for many, many years, But I understood from what Q explained that we will be able to witness its end now as it is something to do with the speed of light and how long it takes for it to come into range."

"I don't quite understand everything myself. But I wish to honour my Grandfather and those I know, who had been taken to another world to live by witnessing the end of the old." Maraga nodded.

"Among many other stories Vincere spoke of how life had been upon the old planet he grew up on and of the powers that came to the rescue." The elderly witch spoke softly in remembrance of the many discussions the elderly Magistrate had with her and other new friends he had made over the years, as she looked at Maraga, " I believe him when he said that Albus was taken back to that new planet to end his days in peace, where most of your people where taken."

"Yes ma'am, You know the story of our time and space travelling adventures." answered Maraga. " Not many will know the whole truth, except for our families and those who have lived through those days."

Draco and Maraga looked at each other and then back at their youngsters who where nearby chattering with the Potter and Longbottom youngsters about the stories they where told and what they would see tonight.

Draco continued, "The Q wanted to ensure the safety and exodus of every living creature from an ancient wizarding world to another planet that had formed in a galaxy not far from this one. Several hundred years or so from now our descendants will travel into space and possibly enter that galaxy to visit that wondrous planet."

"I know I and my Grandfather came here to this Earth from the distant past. Some of our friends who came with us have stayed either here or on Novus Venificus Magus and some of those who came with us t this planet have travelled on to the future. There are times I wonder how those dear companions who went to the future with Voyager are doing and if they remember us as we will have been long gone."

"I am sure they do. Vedreion the centaur and Starfoot wanted to travel with Voyager, as did Pollax and Leonia. I am sure they will be considered as family by Arturus and Draconus as well. Sirius and Dulcas certainly do." said Draco "I know that Griphooks decision to go with Mogar to live on Novus Venificus Magus was influenced by not only a sense of duty but a desire to find the peace and acceptance that he sensed while on board Voyager.

"Mogar will also be considered a Malfoy family member in our hearts." Maraga smiled as the facial image of the eager little Goblin came to her minds eye.

Draco nodded his head. "Yes he will."

"Of course, it was an unbelievably remarkable tale. I believe you called it time travelling to the past, present and future with the Q" Minerva nodded as she listened to the younger wizard. "Severus never returned back here afterwards. I have often wondered as to what ever happened to him. "

"No, he didn't. I believe he was taken back- or forward to the time where the new planet was created to live while he travelled as an ambassador. I have no idea as to when it was exactly but I believe he has found his own purpose." answered Draco. " The Q was rather vague as to when in time exactly he had transported Professor Snape."

"Best we do not know I suppose." Minerva said. "I hope he and Albus both get to live out their lives in a time of peace and and prosperity ."

"Yes, it is kind of strange to think that some of our friends, family and even the little elf, Starfoot are now living hundreds of years in the future." agreed Draco who knew – from Q, that he would meet most of them again some day after Maraga passed on but as a very elderly Grandfather in his own right. He kept that information to himself though- as he wished to live every moment he could with his loving wife and family. Though he couldn't help but wonder in passing which of his children would take that step into the future with him and who would stay behind.

"It is happening." Maraga said softly with tears standing and glistening in her eyes. even as their fellow travellers approached and acknowledged the professor who was standing nearby. "We will now see the end of the universe where I and my friends had been born."

At that moment an extremely bright glowing star burst into view in the black night sky above them. It outshone its neighbouring star clusters. A supernova generating a blinding outburst that was intensive as several billion suns erupted in a sudden thermonuclear explosion and then disintegrated- leaving behind nothing to suggest that there had once been an ancient wizarding universe that many eons before had been viable till it was destroyed and replaced with a new planetary system filled with the lives rescued by the Q with the aid of the Cardilians and Basaliskans, and Earth Wizards taken from several different timelines and brought together upon one fantastic voyage of adventure upon a starship known as Voyager.

Authors Notes:

So Here is where I end the story. I know there is a lot not said but I leave the adventures of our friends from Voyager and Harry Potter after the last battle and up to the epilogue to your imaginations. I do hope though that this attempt to combine the two worlds has been sufficiently entertaining.


End file.
